


Hidden Gem

by realmSpinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender!Kuroo, Dancer!Tsukishima, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strippers & Strip Clubs, mentioned prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 164,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: Things get complicated when everything you thought you knew about a guy changes, and they get even more complicated when you actually start liking those changes.That guy working with you AND becoming your neighbor?  That's just a cherry on top of the cake of confusion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

That boy was in trouble.

Kuroo Tetsurou thought this as he watched the boy... 'boy' because he looked barely old enough to be in a strip club at one in the morning. Just because his photo ID looked real enough didn't mean it was, but surprisingly, the boy had ordered nothing but cranberry juice since he'd arrived, so Kuroo wasn't going to open an investigation.

But that wasn't the trouble the boy was into, anyway.

Glazed eyes, a pink hue across the bridge of his freckled nose, parched lips that were continually wettened by a nervous swipe of pink tongue... a look that was rather common beneath the changing, dimmed lights and high ceiling of The Hidden Gem. After all, the establishment had no less than five half-naked men flaunting taut muscle at any given time. It was easy to get swept away in your own sexual desires, and after working there for a little over three years now, Kuroo had been privy to all types.

If Kuroo had to guess, this boy was either exploring his sexuality or a virgin on the path to correct that fact. Normally, Kuroo would let it be. Who was he to get involved in matters not pertaining to him?

But that boy, Kuroo would call him Freckles, had his eyes locked on one dancer the entire time he'd been at the club.

Tsukishima Kei.

Cruel, really. Freckles would be torn to shreds. 

Since Kuroo had always considered himself a very nice guy, he decided to intervene.

“Want anything else?” Kuroo asked, hiding a grin when the boy jumped, whipping his head up to meet his eyes. Freckles glanced down at his empty glass before understanding reached his eyes and his shoulders visibly relaxed.

“Ah... another cranberry would be nice,” he replied, looking sheepish. Kuroo plastered a smile on his face.

“A tall blond would also be nice, right?” Kuroo asked. The boy looked stunned before turning a deep shade of red that rivaled the neon lights of the club's name outside. Kuroo draped himself over the bar, leaning in closer, sighing. “Not to burst your bubble, kid, but that's Citrine. He's kinda known as an Ice Prince around here... never goes home with anyone. Just so you know.”

“Ah...” the boy repeated, eyes flickering down to the counter-top. “I'm not... I don't... he's just... he's pretty.”

Kuroo nodded this head in agreement.

“Very. Also very sour,” Kuroo said, and then chuckled at his own joke. The boy raised an eyebrow. Of course he couldn't understand. “In all honesty, you aren't going to miss out on much. If you're looking to take someone home, I would choose someone else.”

The boy was still red as he stuttered.

“I'm not going to... I mean... I don't have money right now...”

Kuroo actually felt bad for how embarrassed the boy was, and decided to back off. He'd done his job.

“I'll get you that cranberry now,” Kuroo said, a polite smile back on his face. The boy took a deep breath.

“Thanks,” he muttered.

Kuroo quickly poured the cranberry juice and then catered to a few more customers before a familiar voice came from his left.

“Hey, hey, heeey!” 

A grin, real and ear-splitting, ran across Kuroo's face as he looked up to see Bokuto Koutarou, carrying three crates of alcohol and peaking a golden eye around them to see.

“Bo! You're early!” Kuroo replied, opening the door that led behind the bar for him. 

“It's alright, right? I mean, I actually got here twenty minutes ago and I've been sitting in the truck outside, waiting for closing time, but it got super boring!” Bokuto whined, carefully setting the crates on the floor behind the bar. Three at a time was pretty adventurous... Kuroo figured he could handle two, but the bulging muscles that lined Bokuto's arms proved he was built for heavy lifting. Kuroo may have been just a tiny bit jealous.

“Yeah, no problem! You didn't have to wait in the truck. You know I love having someone to bullshit with,” Kuroo insisted.

“Aw, I love you, too, man!” Bokuto exclaimed, throwing an arm around Kuroo's shoulders and jostling him into a quick hug. “I'll be right back to bullshit all you want after I bring the delivery in!”

Bokuto went to make his leave, but stopped short when another person was standing at the door leading behind the bar.

Akaashi Keiji, code name Topaz, was another dancer at The Hidden Gem. Seeing him made Kuroo realize that Freckles would probably be much better off propositioning someone like Akaashi, and turned to verbalize his thoughts, but there was an empty seat where the boy used to be. Kuroo briefly wondered if he had scared the kid off or if he was just too disheartened by the knowledge of Tsukishima being off the table.

“A- Akaashi-kun! Hi!” Bokuto all but squeaked. Kuroo snorted at the sound, side-eying his friend. Bokuto had been delivering alcohol to the club for just under a year now, and had been pining hard for the curly-haired raven that same amount of time. Kuroo couldn't blame him. Akaashi was gorgeous; all pale skin and almond-shaped eyes and graceful movements. But Bokuto was a hardcore romantic, the walk-on-the-beach-under-moonlight and these-flowers-have-special-meaning kind, whereas Akaashi...

Well. 'Hit it and quit it' sounded mean, but Kuroo was an honest person.

“Hello, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi acknowledged, before turning to meet Kuroo's eyes. “Water?”

“Coming right up,” Kuroo replied.

“Water! That's good, Akaashi-kun, you should stay hydrated! All that dancing must be tiring, huh? B-but, I mean, it's totally worth it! You're beautiful! Er- I mean that your dancing is beautiful! Not that you aren't!” Bokuto began rambling, hopelessly making random hand gestures in the air. 

“I wonder who's the most thirsty here,” Kuroo commented as he held up a glass of water, purposefully ignoring the outright glare sent by golden eyes. Akaashi took the water and allowed the corners of his lips to tilt upward just a little. Kuroo wasn't sure if he was laughing at Bokuto's antics or grateful for the cold drink.

“I'll go get the rest of the liquor!” Bokuto announced. Kuroo could have sworn he was pouting as he passed by Akaashi and made his way back outside.

“As energetic as ever,” Akaashi commented once he had left the building.

“That's Bo for you. Throw him a bone, Akaashi,” Kuroo replied, to which Akaashi hummed, but otherwise didn't respond. A patron at the end of the bar signaled for Kuroo, and Kuroo filled what would probably be one of the last orders of the night, considering it was ten minutes until closing time. Akaashi lingered around the bar, which was not common, so after fulfilling his duties as a bartender, Kuroo made his way back over to the dancer. “How was the night?”

“Normal,” Akaashi responded. He took another drink of his water before setting the glass down on the bar. “Kuroo, do you know of any cheaper apartments for rent around here?”

Kuroo raised his brows.

“Are you moving?” 

“It's not for me.”

“Hm. Can't say I do right off the bat, but I can look into some things,” Kuroo answered. The Hidden Gem was located on the outskirts of town, deemed too 'sleazy' for the bustling city center. Living quarters in the immediate area were few and far between. Kuroo was lucky enough to have a home fifteen miles out.

Akaashi nodded.

“Than-”

“Thank you for coming tonight, but unfortunately, our time is done!” A voice cut Akaashi off, blasting over the loud speakers. The crowd booed in disappointment. The brunette on stage just smiled and blew a kiss to the audience. “Can't wait to see all your handsome faces tomorrow!”

Oikawa Tooru, also known to the patrons as Diamond and the lead dancer for The Hidden Gem, jutted out his hip for the last few bills to find their way in the pockets and waistband of his short black shorts. With a few shakes of his hips and sultry looks, he bid farewell to the leaving guests, his brow only twitching with irritation when a bold hand squeezed his inner thigh. Kuroo saw Iwaizumi Hajime, one of the club's bodyguards, notice that as well, and keep a sharp eye on the offender, but turned away when the man exited the building.

After that, Kuroo went with the flow. The crowd slowly dispersed, walking out into the warm night as Kuroo cleaned the bar and glasses, and Bokuto made several trips to restock the bar. There were good-byes called out after the dancers got dressed and began leaving, and Iwaizumi stopped by the bar for a quick shot of whiskey before making his own disappearance. Kuroo was wringing out his cleaning rag in the sink just as Bokuto brought in the final crate.

“Whew, what a workout!” Bokuto said. “That should be all of it. Want me to help with the shelving?”

“That'd be great, man,” Kuroo replied, hanging the damp rag over the faucet. Bokuto helped himself to the cabinet doors, knowing where everything was kept after making the same offer before. Kuroo bent down to help, just as Bokuto grabbed a bottle of Jagermeister and his eyes lit up.

“Have you ever heard of a Masterbating Butterfly?!” Bokuto exclaimed, wiggling the bottle in the air. A burst of air that resembled a laugh toppled from between Kuroo's lips.

“I guess everyone has their own kinks?” Kuroo snickered, grabbing bottles and putting them away.

“No, dude, it's a legit drink! Jagermeister, Midori, and pineapple juice! It's supposed to be a shot,” Bokuto explained. 

“And I thought a Slippery Nipple was the worst named drink,” Kuroo hummed, and it was Bokuto's turn to laugh.

There was the sound of a door closing that made both men pause. Kuroo rose from his kneeling position behind the bar, surprised to see Tsukishima. He'd thought everyone had already left. The blond was making his way to the front door, staring at his phone with furrowed brows.

“Have a good night, Tsukishima-san!” Bokuto yelled upon seeing him. Tsukishima briefly glanced their way before looking right back at his phone without a word. Kuroo snorted.

“Yep, he would have gotten eaten up,” Kuroo remarked.

“Huh? Who?” Bokuto asked, to which Kuroo shook his head and waved an arm in the air, kneeling back down to continue shelving. Not even a minute had gone by before the sound of the door echoed off the walls again. Kuroo peeked over to see that Tsukishima had come back inside, looking even more disgruntled than usual.

“Something wrong?” Kuroo asked, once again standing. Bokuto followed suit.

“There's some guy just standing across the street,” Tsukishima replied, leaning against the wall by the front door and crossing his arms. Kuroo raised a brow and started making his way over to the front door.

“Does he look suspicious or something?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo lifted up a blind when he got to the window, eyes quickly landing on the figure of a man standing under the streetlight across the street. He had his hands buried in his pockets, idly glancing at the club and then back down at the street.

“That's the guy who grabbed at Oikawa earlier,” Kuroo noted, letting the blind fall back down. He turned to Tsukishima. “You should stay in here, just in case.”

“No shit,” Tsukishima answered, reaching for his phone. Kuroo's eye twitched.

“If he's still out there when Bo and I are done, I'll walk you out,” Kuroo said, choosing to ignore the signature assholeishness that was Tsukishima Kei. He got no response as he came back around the bar, resuming his task.

“Did he have a bad night?” Bokuto whispered, trying not to be heard. 

“If that's the case, every night is a bad night,” Kuroo sighed. “He's just an asshole. How he has so many fans is beyond me.”

“Is it really, though? I mean, he's not Akaashi, but..” Bokuto trailed off.

“Speaking of, what the hell was all that earlier? Tripping over your own tongue... man up and ask him out properly.”

“Kuroooo, you know I have! He said he wasn't interested in a date, so he's not interested in me,” Bokuto whined, looking like a kicked puppy.

“Just because he's not interested in a date doesn't mean he's not interested in you. Maybe you just need to rock his world to get his attention,” Kuroo smirked. Bokuto covered his face with his hands and shook his head rapidly, making some sort of gargling noise that Kuroo chuckled at. 

“For all of our sakes, please do it.”

Startled, Bokuto fell from his balanced position on the balls of his feet and ended up with his butt on the floor. Kuroo looked up in surprise to see Tsukishima leaning over the bar and looking down at them. The light caught Tsukishima's face just enough for Kuroo to notice the shine of glitter on his skin, which had looked beautiful paired with his outfit earlier, but now looked weird next to the plain white t-shirt the blond had put on.

“If we have to hear about how built your arms are in the dressing room any more, I think I'm going to stab someone,” Tsukishima finished, expression completely deadpan. Bokuto looked shocked for a moment, and then his eyes widened.

“He talks about me!?” Bokuto exclaimed. Kuroo could practically see stars in his eyes.

“Are you two going to be done soon? I'm tired,” Tsukishima spoke, resting his cheek on his hand.

“No, no, no, no, you can't just leave me like that, Tsukishima-san!” Bokuto all but yelled, jumping up from his position on the floor. Tsukishima curled his lip in distaste. “He likes my arms? What else did he say?!”

“That you're loud and annoying,” Tsukishima replied. Like a balloon that had just been pricked, Bokuto deflated, hanging his head. “Mm.. but no, maybe that was me.”

A cry of outrage followed.

“You're right, Kuroo, he IS an asshole!” Bokuto whined, shoving a finger Tsukishima's way. The blond's eyes snapped up to meet Kuroo's and Kuroo immediately lowered his own to the bottles.

“One, two, and done. Thanks for staying around to help, Bo. And don't worry too much about Akaashi, alright? How about we make plans to hang out this weekend, eh?” Kuroo asked, nudging the depressed-looking delivery boy and hoping it would change the subject. He felt mildly uncomfortable, still feeling Tsukishima's gaze on him. Though they'd worked together for over a year, Kuroo had had very little conversation with the blond, and most of what they'd had were greetings and good-byes. It was very obvious that Tsukishima was not a people person, but Kuroo had never explicitly expressed his opinion of the blond to the blond himself.

“Yeah, okay,” Bokuto muttered. He shook his head and replied more forcefully, “Yeah! Pizza and arcade date?”

“You know it,” Kuroo smiled. 

“Then I'm out! Hey, I'm going to drive around to the front, too, to help you stake out creepy guy!”

“You don't have to, Bo.”

“Yeah, but I'm gonna! Can't leave you two damsels in distress!”

“Dude. I am clearly Prince Charming in this situation, and it hurts that you don't see that,” Kuroo said, placing a dramatic hand on his chest. Bokuto's laughter followed him out the back door, and then it was quiet. Kuroo fidgeted, shoving a now-empty crate to the side. “Let me get my stuff from the back room.”

Collecting his wallet and keys, and ridding himself of his black apron, Kuroo tried to get rid of the awkward feeling in his gut. He was sure he was right on his judgment, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty now that Bokuto had revealed he thought Tsukishima an asshole. Tension in the workplace was the last thing he wanted. No, scratch that, a complaint to the manager about the rude bartender was the last thing he wanted. Shimizu Kiyoko was fiercely protective of her dancers. Kuroo did not want to be on the end of that woman's rage.

When he emerged from the back room, Tsukishima was looking out of the blinds.

“He still there?” Kuroo asked.

“Yes. Same spot,” Tsukishima answered, letting the blind fall. Kuroo whistled.

“Truly creepy. Sure you don't want to notify police or something?

“If Prince Charming is too scared, the Asshole will protect him,” Tsukishima replied, throwing Kuroo a look before opening the door. Kuroo blinked. The other had said it so matter-of-factly that Kuroo wasn't sure if he should laugh, feel repentant, or be offended. He quickly followed Tsukishima out, pausing to lock up the club. 

Both men jumped when loud, obnoxious beeping came from around the corner, followed by Bokuto's delivery truck emerging from the alleyway. His lights being off proved he had meant to be a sneaky fuck about it, and Kuroo snickered at the man across the street, who looked just as startled at the commotion.

“G'night, you two!” Bokuto shouted from the rolled down window.

“See 'ya, Bo!” Kuroo shouted back, walking in front of the truck with Tsukishima. A quick look over his shoulder made Kuroo realize their creepy guest was now making his way down the street in the opposite direction. Bokuto turned on his headlights and made his own way down the street, and the silence of the night gradually settled on Kuroo's shoulders.

Seeing movement from the corner of his eye, Kuroo glanced over as Tsukishima raised a hand in front of a yawn. 

“... you gonna make it to the train station?” Kuroo asked. In his opinion, small talk was better than awkward silences. Obviously that sentiment was not shared by his companion, who grunted in response and stayed silent. Shrugging, Kuroo tapped a pattern on his legs that followed the rhythm in his head until the train station came into sight. Seeing his train pulling in, Kuroo celebrated perfect timing. “Sweet! This is me.”

Tsukishima walked toward the other side of the platform, obviously set to go in the opposite direction. He would have to wait a little longer for his train to arrive. Kuroo truly thought that was it, and waited as his train stopped.

“Thanks.”

Kuroo looked over his shoulder in surprise as the train doors opened, but the back of Tsukishima's head greeted him. Had Tsukishima just thanked him or was he hearing things? Unsure, and knowing his voice would be drowned out by the sudden wave of people, Kuroo hopped on his train.

**Tsukishima Kei**

Tsukishima Kei angrily scrolled through apartment ads on his phone. It seemed every single available spot was either ridiculously expensive, located in the shadiest parts of town imaginable, or entirely too far away from The Hidden Gem. He already suffered getting home around four in the morning when his shift ended at two and there was no way his body, after hours of dancing and balancing on a pole, was going to make it if it took any longer. People underestimated the sheer amount of strength it took to work that pole and the aches and bruises left by high heels.

A weight suddenly settled on his shoulders, followed by a sweet scent of coconut.

“Get off,” Tsukishima muttered, though he made no move to shove the other dancer off.

“Citriiiiine!” Oikawa called, dragging out his stage name. “Where is the spray glitter? Suga said you had it last.”

“Glitter with this western theme?” Akaashi asked, tying the mid-drift flannel into a knot. They were all dressed similarly... mid-drift flannel, blue jean shorts frayed at the edges, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat, all for Western Night. Tsukishima was happy for the high-heel break.

“Nothing wrong with being a fabulous cowboy,” Oikawa huffed.

“Check the second drawer over there,” Tsukishima answered, glad when Oikawa's weight left his back. It was already warm in the club and he hoped they would turn up the air before they went out to dance. He felt another presence sit next to him, just barely brushing his leg.

“How is the house-hunting going?” Akaashi asked. Tsukishima exited from the tab and let his phone go black.

“No luck. I'll have to settle for something soon,” Tsukishima replied. His current residence was being closed down after a third consecutive failed health inspection. Black mold in the walls was certainly not something Tsukishima wanted to deal with, but neither was trying to find a new place.

“IWA-CHAN! DO I LOOK GOOD?” Oikawa yelled in the doorway of the dressing room, followed by chuckles from others in the dressing room. Oikawa's daily Iwaizumi harassment was always amusing.

“Don't forget that you can always stay with me,” Akaashi offered, leaning in just close enough to brush arms with Tsukishima. It was a move that, pre-Hidden Gem, Tsukishima would have moved away from, just like Oikawa's previous slump against his shoulders. The dancers had formed somewhat of a family, though, even though it was kind of a weird, dysfunctional one, and Tsukishima could appreciate it.

“In that tiny studio apartment?” Tsukishima answered, throwing the other a pointed look. He'd been to Akaashi's house one time, when Oikawa had insisted the dancers get together for a Christmas party, and Akaashi and he had been the only ones who lived alone at the time. Tsukishima was far from allowing a bunch of people invading his personal space, so Akaashi had taken one for the team. They ended up going to a bar after not even an hour cramped tight in the space that was Akaashi's living quarters.

“I'll be known as the first man who took the Ice Prince home. Has a nice ring,” Akaashi grinned. Tsukishima snorted. 'Ice Prince' was a nickname that was unexpected, but not exactly unwelcome. It was in his nature to be introverted, but it had dissolved into his character; the one you can look at, but can't touch. He actually felt proud of the title, though he would never admit it.

Obviously, not everyone shared the sentiment. 'Everyone' being the messy-haired bartender that happened to share every single shift with him. 

“Oh, but Topaz, didn't you know Kuroo-kun already had the honor of doing that?” Oikawa asked, suddenly standing next to them with a shit-eating grin. Tsukishima was legitimately afraid of Oikawa's uncanny ability to bring up exactly what and who people were thinking of at any given time.

Akaashi's eyes widened and bored into the side of Tsukishima's skull. Tsukishima sighed.

“We walked to the train station,” Tsukishima corrected, standing up and heading toward the lockers to put his phone away for the night. They would be heading to the platforms soon. Thumbing in his combination, Tsukishima threw a look over his shoulder. “How do you even know about that?”

“My dear Iwa-chan tells me everything!” Oikawa replied, taking the time to sigh dreamily before straightening. “He really is keeping an eye on that guy who was lurking outside the club. You know, he's coped a feel on me three times?! The nerve of some men!”

“Wait, why haven't I been told about this?” Akaashi asked.

“Iwa wanted to keep it on the down-low for now. Don't tell him I mentioned anything!” Oikawa said, waving his hands back and forth to emphasize his point.

“They are about to start the first song, boys,” Sugawara Koushi spoke, peaking in through the open door. 

“I never found the glitter!” Oikawa shrieked.

“I want to hear more about this after the show,” Akaashi said.

Tsukishima ignored both of them and walked out. Warm air and dim lights greeted him, accompanied by a consistent buzz of chatter. Eyes were already on them as they walked out, and the grins and cat-whistles that followed proved their Western-themed outfits were a success. Just as Tsukishima was about to separate from Akaashi, to take his position next to the pole closest to the bar, he caught the other's blue eyes.

“I may have told Bokuto-san about your arm fascination,” Tsukishima said, waiting just long enough to see Akaashi's stoic face twist before turning away and straightening his shoulders. Once his feet hit the platform, everything was about putting on a show. He leaned his back against the pole, reaching over his head to grip the metal. Briefly, his eyes settled on the bar, on Kuroo, with his signature bed-head and black apron, laughing and making a show out of mixing a drink. 

Then the music started, and Tsukishima was lost to the beat.

\---

By the time his first break rolled around, Tsukishima was minus a cowboy hat and shirt, having made a show of removing them and throwing them to eager hands in the audience. Usually he wouldn't lose half his outfit before his first break, but the club was absolutely stifling tonight, so much so that he had been worried about the sweat lining the pole even though he'd powdered his hands diligently before taking the platform. He was in dire need of a drink.

Collecting the scattered bills on his platform, he stepped down, smoothing out the crumpled paper as best as he could and stacking them. 

“Aw, a break already?”

“You gonna lose those shorts next, Citrine?”

“Nah, man, he should keep them on! He looks hot!”

“I'll pay you double your tips tonight if you come home with me.”

Tsukishima paused, folding the small stack of bills in his hand and reaching behind to slide them in his back pocket before turning to the group of guys addressing him. They were seated at the closest table to his platform and one glance-over confirmed they were regulars. His gaze narrowed on the man who had just made an offer for his services, and a practiced smirk slid across his lips.

“You couldn't handle me,” he replied, resuming his journey to the bar just as rambunctious yells and laughter began from the men at the table, obviously teasing their friend. Ignoring the looks from those around him as best as he could, Tsukishima made a beeline for the bar. Unfortunately, he did manage to make eye contact with someone sitting at the bar, a younger boy with a face full of freckles and... panic? As if he saw a ghost, the boy frantically set his almost-full drink down on the bar, the red liquid sloshing over the rim, and scrambled off of the bar stool in his attempt to leave. In doing so, his elbow hit something off the bar, something that looked like a wallet, and then he was walking toward the exit.

Tsukishima furrowed his brows when he realized yes, it was a wallet on the floor, and this guy was about to leave without it.

'Troublesome,' Tsukishima thought, even as he dipped down to grab the wallet and power-walked toward the entrance. The guy hadn't been running, thankfully, and Tsukishima's long legs were an advantage.

“Hey!” Tsukishima yelled, startling a few people next to him. He may not be a chatter box, but he could get loud if he wanted to. 

It worked, the freckle-faced boy whipping around in alarm. Upon seeing Tsukishima, the poor boy's face went red as a cherry, and Tsukishima raised a brow.

“You dropped your wallet,” Tsukishima said once close enough, holding out the brown leather. The boy's eyes widened and he reached for it.

“O-oh. Thanks,” he muttered, glancing up at Tsukishima before turning his reddened face back down to the wallet. Tsukishima almost snorted at the flustered behavior. Working in a strip club for over a year, he was used to people being very open with sexuality.

“Yeah, just watch what you're doing next time,” Tsukishima said in farewell, turning to go back.

“U-um!!” The boy said, making Tsukishima pause. Though still red-faced, the boy suddenly looked determined as he gripped his wallet. “C- can I... I mean... if you have the time... could I buy some of your time?!”

The poor guy's voice nearly cracked at the end, and Tsukishima really couldn't stop the snort this time.

“I don't take those offers,” Tsukishima spoke. As nervous as this boy was, Tsukishima couldn't quite find it in him to make a snarky remark, however, the boy became even more panicked, shaking his head wildly.

“NO! Not like... just, in the club, you know! Sit with me for a while,” the boy explained, and then suddenly deflated. “Ah, I'm sorry. Kuroo-san already told me not to bother you.”

That got Tsukishima's attention.

“He said what, exactly?” Tsukishima asked, crossing his arms over his still-bare chest. He watched the boy's eyes settle on said chest before promptly shooting back up to his face.

“Um... how you're known as an Ice Prince?” The boy said uncertainly. “That I was wasting my time... but, ah, you're really p- p- pretty to watch, you know?!”

Tsukishima's brow twitched. He was suddenly annoyed. That bartender had a lot of nerve, acting like he knew Tsukishima when they'd hardly spoken. Just what had he been telling customers about him?

“What's your name?” Tsukishima asked. The boy's eyes widened.

“... Yamaguchi Tadashi,” he answered.

“Yamaguchi-san,” Tsukishima echoed, reaching a hand up to trace his fingers along the underside of Yamaguchi's jaw. Said jaw went slack beneath the touch, and Tsukishima leaned in closer. “What do you want me to do in the time I give you?”

If steam could physically come out of a person's ears, Tsukishima was sure Yamaguchi's would be smoking.

“Uh... well... a k- kiss?” Yamaguchi finally stuttered out, closing his eyes tightly. “I've never been kissed... by a boy...”

Though he shouldn't have been by the boy's behavior, the admission still surprised Tsukishima, and made him a little apprehensive. He definitely didn't want a love-sick, baby-faced boy with a crush trailing him.

“Open your eyes,” Tsukishima said with an authority that Yamaguchi immediately obeyed. “I'm not your boyfriend.”

Yamaguchi looked confused.

“I... know that?” He answered.

“Good,” Tsukishima nodded before closing the gap between their lips. He felt Yamaguchi's gasp and worked around it, boldly sucking his bottom lip between his own. As if startled back to the present, Yamaguchi responded with a vigor that caught Tsukishima off-guard. He was expecting something hesitant and shy. What he got was the feel of Yamaguchi's hot palms on his bare sides, pulling them closer, and the smooth glide of his tongue coaxing Tsukishima's lips open. Pleased by the response, Tsukishima played along, pressing in and parting his lips, but there was no way he was playing a submissive role. He met Yamaguchi's tongue with his own, slipping his hands around to the back of Yamaguchi's neck to hold him there. Yamaguchi's breath was hot as it stuttered between them for the brief moment they disconnected, before Tsukishima reconnected their lips for a second sensual moment and then backed off. Yamaguchi looked dazed and Tsukishima smirked. “Satisfied?

Yamaguchi bit his lip.

“... you're sure you won't leave with me?” Yamaguchi asked. He still had a blush blending in with his freckles, but it was much less blatant than before. Those brown eyes were pleading and Tsukishima almost, almost felt bad.

“Can't do that. You're a great kisser, though. Come again and I might indulge you,” Tsukishima whispered between them, voice low and promising. It was second nature to say and do whatever made the customer come again. It was good business. Tsukishima found himself thinking he really wouldn't mind indulging Yamaguchi again, though.

Yamaguchi looked pleased by his words, almost elated, really, and wasn't that adorable, but he reached in his wallet and pulled out a twenty. 

“Thank you,” Yamaguchi said, and Tsukishima would have said that twenty was too much for a simple kiss, but the boy looked so earnest handing it over that Tsukishima took it without a word. It may have also had something to do with the fact Tsukishima was desperately low on money at the moment and would take whatever he could. That was probably the reason he felt obligated to give Yamaguchi back the dropped wallet in the first place... Tsukishima would have probably cried if something similar had happened to him.

The boy left after that, leaving Tsukishima to finish his original quest to get a drink. His break was almost over now, anyway. 

“Water, please,” Tsukishima said when he approached the bar. Kuroo looked over and nodded.

“Got'cha! Just give me a second,” Kuroo replied, topping two frozen drinks with cherries. Tsukishima leaned on the bar and rested his chin on his hand, observing Kuroo's hustle and bustle. When the bartender finally held out a glass of ice water, Tsukishima took hold of the glass, his fingers brushing against Kuroo's for a fleeting moment.

“I'd also appreciate it if you didn't tell customers not to approach me,” Tsukishima said casually, taking a sip of water. Kuroo's eyebrows raised in surprise. “I'm grateful you walked out with me when Mr. Creepo was around, but I really don't need a personal Prince Charming, or whatever you want to call yourself.”

He didn't care to hear Kuroo's response, turning his back and making his way back toward his platform. The same regulars were at the same table, and they greeted him with relish. With only ice left at the bottom of his glass, Tsukishima climbed back up on the platform and took his position.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Minor character death. It's an oc, so I didn't think it deserved a tag.
> 
> Also, mentions of past Kuroo/Akaashi.

**Chapter 2  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

It was late when Kuroo got home. Later than usual. Somehow, his register's drawer was twenty-nine hundred short at the end of the night. It just so happened to be on a night when the boss was there, so he got a lecture about being more responsible and then was made to help sweep and mop the platforms as punishment. After that, he had reached the train station at exactly the wrong time, when the doors to his train were just closing, so he waited for the next one. Finally, at four-thirty in the morning, Kuroo unlocked his door and stepped into his apartment.

The scent of cinnamon tickled his nose and he breathed deeply. He still had yet to thank his mom for those incense sticks. 'Because your apartment probably smells like a typical bachelor pad', she'd said. Whatever that meant. He quite liked his cozy home.

A quiet meow was heard before a black cat pranced out of the bedroom, dark blue eyes looking up at Kuroo.

“Hey, Midnight,” Kuroo greeted, managing to slip his shoes off before Midnight was curling around his legs, rubbing against him in her own greeting. He bent down to pick her up and she meowed again, big blue eyes staring up at him. “Yeah, yeah, I'll get you something to eat.”

His own stomach growled as he shuffled to the kitchen. Maybe making something for two would be best.

“Today sucked, Midnight,” Kuroo sighed, burying his face in her fur and giving her a kiss before setting her down on the tiled floor of his kitchen. Midnight meowed again in response, twitching her tail as she sat down. Kuroo got into the cabinet and grabbed a can of cat food. “My drawer has never been short before! Shimizu-san is so scary when she's angry. I bet you'd run away from her scary face. It's like this!”

Kuroo attempted to make an impression of Shimizu. Midnight just licked her top lip, tail twitching again. The impression of Shimizu faded away into a scowl.

“It's scarier than that, I assure you. But you know who is the scariest of all?” Kuroo continued while the can opener buzzed. “Tsukishima Kei. It's a whole other type of scary, though. It's like... he doesn't look scary, but you can feel his eyes cut through your very soul!”

Kuroo emphasized his point by physically widening his eyes with his fingers. Midnight's response was to hop up on the garbage can, then hop on the counter, and start munching on the food Kuroo had dumped from the can into a bowl. Pausing in his antics, Kuroo sighed, letting his arms fall.

“Fine, fine. You shouldn't eat on the counter, though,” Kuroo muttered, gently taking the food bowl away and placing it on the tiles. Midnight followed close behind, jumping off the counter and shoving her face back into the bowl of food. Kuroo pouted at her for a moment before opening the fridge and observing dinner... breakfast??... possibilities. 

_“I really don't need a personal Prince Charming, or whatever you want to call yourself.”_

“Tsk,” Kuroo growled, shutting the refrigerator door with a tad too much force. “Snarky brat. So what if I tell some people to stay away from him? I thought I'd be doing him a favor! It's just a waste of his time if customers ask to go home with him. I'm a damn nice guy.”

Grabbing a bag of Pop-Tarts, Kuroo gave Midnight a final stroke, managing to smile when she arched up into the touch, and retreated to his room. It was after he had changed, eaten, brushed his teeth, and settled into bed that he gazed up at his dark ceiling in contemplation.

'Maybe this is some kind of karma stuff... I still feel a little bad for Bo's announcement about me calling him an asshole,' Kuroo thought. His frown deepened, and he stubbornly turned in bed, shoving his face into the pillow. 'Nah, he still is one.'

He tossed and turned for a while, thinking about the missing money, thinking about the cinnamon incense in his living room, thinking about getting food for Midnight, thinking about Tsukishima, and then...

Then there were suddenly sirens, and after blinking his eyes open, Kuroo found himself staring at the neon-green numbers of his alarm clock. 6:13am. He must have fallen asleep at some point.

The sirens were close. Very close. Then there were sounds of slamming doors and footsteps rushing up stairs, and voices, and was someone... crying?

Rubbing his sleep-filled eyes, Kuroo begrudgingly got out of bed, slipping a robe on before finding his way to his front door. He was assaulted by red and blue flashing lights when he opened the door, along with police men carrying a stretcher and the door to the apartment next to him wide open. There was an older woman standing by the railing, crying, holding a hand over her mouth as she gasped for air. Kuroo recognized her as a friend of the old lady next door's, and his heart sank. His suspicions were confirmed when his neighbor came out of the apartment on the stretcher, unmoving.

“Ma'am, would you like a ride back home?” One of the officers asked the crying woman.

“Yes... yes, thank you,” she managed. Kuroo then felt fur rush across his leg, and looked down to see Midnight dash out of his apartment.

“Ah! Midnight, no!” Kuroo said in a harsh whisper. In a strange sense of need, Midnight ran right up to the crying lady and rubbed against her pant leg. The lady looked down, surprised amongst her tears. “I'm sorry-”

The woman bent down carefully, scooping Midnight up in her arms. Midnight meowed and rubbed her head against the woman's chest, and the woman managed a wobbly smile. She then looked up at Kuroo.

“She's a beautiful cat,” the lady spoke. “Hotaru loved cats.”

“I know. She always gushed over Midnight,” Kuroo replied, offering a kind smile. “Watoshi-san was a wonderful neighbor and a kind person.”

The woman's face scrunched up with a smile.

“Thank you for saying so,” she replied, holding Midnight out. Kuroo took her into his own arms, bobbing his head in a good-bye as the officer helped the woman down the stairs. Kuroo let out a breath and gazed sadly at the apartment next to him. He rubbed his fingers back and forth through Midnight's fur, feeling her purr beneath the touch.

“Today really does suck,” he whispered. He then walked back inside, shutting his door and glancing at the clock. 6:25am. “... mom is an early riser. She should be up by now, don't you think?”

He let Midnight down and grabbed his phone.

Now seemed like a good time to finally thank his mom for that incense.

\---

It was three days after that incident that Kuroo was on a search for Akaashi. After the passing away of his neighbor and several family members in and out of the apartment next door to retrieve and throw away belongings, the apartment was almost empty. The owner of the apartments, having seen Watoshi Hotaru and Kuroo interacting before, had told Kuroo that the apartment would go up for sale as soon as everything was moved out. Remembering Akaashi's question about near-by apartments, Kuroo figured he'd let him take a chance on getting it.

With his shift beginning in about ten minutes, Kuroo fastened the apron around his waist and set off in the direction of the dancer's dressing rooms. He knocked and patiently waited.

It was Oikawa who answered, looking happy for just a split second, before the look dropped completely.

“Aw, I was hoping it would be Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said with a pout. 

“Well, you got taller and just-as-handsome, so I wouldn't complain,” Kuroo said, grinning. He received a flat stare in return, before the lead dancer abandoned the doorway, leaving it open for Kuroo to venture in. He always felt a little weird wandering into the dressing room, even if they were all guys, but thankfully, it seemed like they were all already dressed, just putting on finishing touches.

He located Akaashi fairly quickly, putting make-up on in front of a mirror with Tsukishima sitting beside him. Of course Tsukishima would be sitting next to him. Kuroo would just avoid eye contact.

“Hey Akaashi,” Kuroo greeted, walking up beside him. Akaashi pulled the stick of mascara across his eyelashes one more time before blinking and looking up at Kuroo.

“Yes?”

“I remember you asking me about places for sale in the area,” Kuroo began, and couldn't help but notice Tsukishima, who had been looking down at his phone like always, looked up rather quickly at his words, “You still looking?”

Akaashi put his brush back in the container and twisted it shut.

“Did you find something?” Akaashi asked.

“Well, some unfortunate circumstances left me without a neighbor,” Kuroo said, shrugging. “The old lady next door passed away. There are still some people coming in to get stuff, but as soon as everything's out, it's a vacant place. Rent is about six-hundred a month and it's normally a thirty to forty-five minute ride by train.”

“What's the apartment complex called?” Tsukishima suddenly asked. So much for not making eye contact.

“Uh.. Cottonwood Apartments,” Kuroo answered, watching warily as Tsukishima started typing it into his phone. Kuroo's eyebrows furrowed. “Are you the one who needs a place?”

“Unfortunately,” Tsukishima muttered. Akaashi leaned over to look at Tsukishima's phone.

“If Kuroo-san is living there, it can't be bad,” Akaashi said before glancing up at Kuroo. “Unless there is something you need to mention?”

“Nah, it's a nice place for the price,” Kuroo shrugged, slowly becoming aware of what exactly this might mean. There was a possibility that Tsukishima Kei was going to be his neighbor? He was now thoroughly convinced this was karma coming back around to kick him in the ass. Bokuto would have a field day with this one.

There was a knock at the dressing room door, and Kuroo wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Oikawa move so quickly.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa's voice was heard as he opened the door. Akaashi snorted, momentarily taking his eyes away from Tsukishima's phone, and Sugawara, who had been sitting on the other side of the room, laughed.

“Prepare for the rant about Iwaizumi-san's arms,” Sugawara warned.

“Speaking of arms,” Akaashi said, turning a sharp glare to Tsukishima, “I never did confront you about Bokuto-san.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Tsukishima replied immediately. “If you have a fascination for arms, Akaashi, you should just jump Iwaizumi-san yourself.”

“I have no interest in Oikawa-san starting World War III at my workplace,” Akaashi replied in such a dead-serious tone that Kuroo almost snorted. Instead, he watched as the corners of Tsukishima's lips curled upward, just barely, just enough to show genuine mirth. His eyes lingered on it just a second too long, mentally trying to conclude if he'd ever actually seen Tsukishima smile, before flickering to Akaashi.

“Like he even has a chance,” Kuroo said. It was immediately followed by an offended screech, and Kuroo looked over to see Oikawa shutting the dressing room door. Whoops, terrible timing.

“I'll have you know that I am making tremendous progress!” Oikawa exclaimed, his heels clicking dangerously against the floor until he was standing right in front of Kuroo, leaning in intimidatingly. Kuroo refused to move, grinning wryly down at the dancer. “You're just too blind to matters of the heart. Iwa-chan loves me.”

“I'll believe it when I hear it from him,” Kuroo said, crossing his arms defiantly. 

“I'm going to enjoy an 'I told you so' when it happens,” Oikawa responded, smiling a very fake, sweet smile. Kuroo threw a sugary sweet grin right back at him.

“I'm going to enjoy the look on your face when Iwaizumi-san punches you instead,” Kuroo said, enjoying the twitch in Oikawa's expression.

“Children,” a new voice popped up. Sugawara had walked up and put an arm between them. “It's almost time for the show, and Kuroo-san, I'm sure you're needed back at the bar.”

Oikawa huffed, turning to walk toward the doors leading out to the platforms.

“I have to defend him for a second here, even if he is a drama queen,” Akaashi said. “He actually has made some progress with Iwaizumi-san.”

“The day Iwaizumi-san starts dating Oikawa-kun is the day you start dating Bokuto,” Kuroo concluded. Akaashi's eyebrows shot upward.

“... that does leave slim chances, doesn't it?” Akaashi asked, to which Kuroo nodded. With a sly look, Akaashi stood up and casually looped his arm around Kuroo's. “Kuroo, I thought you would be cheering your friend on. You make it sound so hopeless. I hope there isn't any jealousy there?”

Surprise filtered across Kuroo's face as Akaashi pressed into his side, but it soon faded into a grin.

“I'm just stating things the way they are. And while I'm flattered at the implications here, my wallet isn't exactly full tonight,” Kuroo replied, hating himself just a little. It wasn't exactly a lie, he hadn't brought a wad of cash to work tonight thinking he was going to leave with anyone, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. Back in the very first month he started working at the Hidden Gem, he had taken Akaashi home. He knew just what those gorgeous pink lips could do, which was why it was almost physically painful to turn the man down, but after Bokuto met Akaashi and gained the biggest crush known to mankind, Kuroo had always felt weird thinking about going home with Akaashi again. Which was stupid. It's not like they were dating, nor did Akaashi even consider dating him, but best bro bonds were weird things!

“Too bad,” Akaashi grinned back, and Kuroo inwardly sighed. Akaashi was too gorgeous for his own good. There was a sound suspiciously like a gag coming from Tsukishima's direction, but his face was as stoic as always when he stood and made his way to the lockers.

“We need to be out there,” Tsukishima informed them, placing his cell in his locker.

“Thank you for the information,” Akaashi spoke to Kuroo, unwinding his arm from Kuroo's own. 

“I'm regretting it already. Why didn't you tell me it was for Citrine?” Kuroo whispered.

“Using his stage name when you're talking to me in private is just strange.”

“Don't want to use an honorific.”

Akaashi put a hand over his mouth to muffle the chuckle and Kuroo grinned.

“You can be rather childish,” Akaashi said, patting Kuroo on the arm before making his way out of the dressing room. 

“It's all part of the charm, Akaashi, I thought you knew that!” Kuroo responded, walking out with them.

**Tsukishima Kei**

It really wasn't a difficult decision. Cottonwood Apartments were affordable, within a decent distance to the Hidden Gem, and had zero black mold to speak of. Tsukishima very well felt like he could kiss Akaashi for asking around, because the apartment wasn't even listed online, due to the circumstances behind the vacancy, and Tsukishima would have never found such a good prospect on his own. 

An older gentleman named Yasufumi Nekomata had met him in front of the apartment building on his day off. He showed him the room, warned him that the previous tenant had complained about the air conditioner not working from time to time, discussed contract and payment details, and had given him the key with a welcoming grin after everything was done.

Apartment 211 was now his.

In perfect timing, too, considering his current apartment complex had given its tenants only three more days to get out of the building. Tsukishima would have to get his stuff moved quickly. It was times like these where having an older brother with a car came in handy.

“Kei!” Akiteru had greeted before pulling Tsukishima into a crushing hug. Tsukishima grunted, moving his head to the side as Akiteru's hair tickled his nose and patting his back a total of three times before his older brother let go. “Did you actually get taller?”

“You've just always been short,” Tsukishima replied easily, having predicted Akiteru's remark on his height. There was at least one every time they met, which admittedly hadn't been often lately. Sure, Tsukishima loved his brother and wanted to see him more often but-

“How's the restaurant? You haven't burned it down yet, right?” Akiteru asked.

Ah, there was the source of the guilt. His family had no idea about the Hidden Gem, or the fact that he was taking off his clothes for a living. They thought he worked as a chef in a ma-and-pa restaurant; the lie stemming from the fact Tsukishima had loved to cook since he was a child helping his mom out in the kitchen. 

“It's still standing,” Tsukishima replied with a roll of his eyes. “Tell me how mom and dad are while you help me squish this mattress into your backseat.”

It took three car rides back and forth between the old and new apartment. Tsukishima made a comment about Akiteru needing a truck, to which Akiteru had started complaining that he was only being used by his younger brother.

“Aaahhhh,” Akiteru sighed, stretching his arms up high into the air as Tsukishima opened the trunk, set on bringing up the last few boxes. “This is a pretty good neighborhood. Better than where you were. You know, I saw a high school not to far from here that we passed by... remember that time when you were so sleepy that you accidentally walked into the girls' locker room? You threw them into absolutely chaos-”

“I know it's pretty much an older brother's job to embarrass the living hell out of his siblings, but can you please focus on bringing these boxes up,” Tsukishima snapped, cheeks dusted pink as he managed to shut the trunk while balancing two boxes in his arms. Akiteru's laughter filled the air as Tsukishima mumbled to himself, walking around the car and waiting at the edge of the sidewalk for Akiteru to open the back door and grab the last of his stuff. It was by pure chance that he happened to look up toward his apartment, and saw the door next to it open. Kuroo stepped out of the apartment, oblivious, turning around to lock it. Feeling his chest tighten, Tsukishima glanced over at Akiteru, who was almost done balancing the remaining bags and boxes to bring up, and then back to Kuroo.

They would definitely pass each other on the stairs. There was no reason for Kuroo to mention anything about his workplace, or his job. Tsukishima wasn't even sure if Kuroo would say hi, honestly. They had never had much of a relationship, but ever since that day Kuroo had visited the dressing room to give news about the apartment, it felt like the man was avoiding him entirely.

Fuck, but he couldn't take the chance!

“I'm going ahead,” Tsukishima said, hurriedly approaching the stairs.

“Are you seriously not waiting for me!?” He heard Akiteru behind his back, but didn't stop, bounding up the stairs two at a time, despite the boxes in his arms. It took talent.

Kuroo was looking down, slipping his keys into his pocket, and Tsukishima half hoped Kuroo wouldn't even notice him. Those hopes were dashed, however, when Kuroo looked up and right at him. It was actually kind of funny, how Kuroo hesitated in his next step, eyes widening in recognition.

“Ah,” Kuroo said, taking a quick glance at everything in front of him. “... are you moving in?”

“Please, tone down your excitement,” Tsukishima couldn't help but remark, Kuroo frowning at the words. The man looked more disheveled than normal, and Tsukishima quickly realized that he was used to the Kuroo who wore slacks, button-ups, and dress shoes for work. What he was now looking at was a flannel over a t-shirt, ripped-at-the-knee jeans, and sneakers. Tsukishima then straightened, realizing these details didn't matter at the moment, and hoped to convey the seriousness of the situation in his next words. “Listen, do not say a word about my job or the Hidden Gem.”

Kuroo's furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and just as his mouth opened to say something, the sound of panting made him realize there was someone else on the stairs.

“Tsuki! You're cruel, leaving me behind,” Akiteru sighed, and Tsukishima felt a little bad seeing him trying to balance three boxes and a bag. He hadn't realized there was that much left in the back seat.

“Give me that,” Tsukishima said, snatching the bag from Akiteru's load. Akiteru merely looked up at Kuroo.

“Who's this?” Akiteru asked.

“Oh, I'm Tetsurou Kuroo,” Kuroo introduced himself with a swift bow.

“He's my new neighbor,” Tsukishima filled in.

“Ah, I see! I'm Tsukishima Akiteru, Kei's older brother. He can be a handful, but please take care of him,” Akiteru spoke with a grin, wanting to bow but not daring to with the boxes in his hand.

“Right. If you'll excuse me, I'm running late,” Kuroo said with a polite smile, slipping passed them and rushing down the stairs. Watching his back, Tsukishima took in a deep breath and let it out.

“He seems nice,” Akiteru commented, and Tsukishima was glad his back was turned to his brother so he didn't see the answering sneer.

“You did label the toiletries box, right? I'll need to unpack... that... tonight,” Tsukishima stopped right in front of his apartment door. He slowly turned to look over his shoulder, a glance settling on his face. “... did you call me Tsuki earlier?”

Akiteru tried his best to pull an innocent face.

“Who me?” Akiteru asked.

Tsukishima groaned, eyelids slipping shut as mortification took over his very soul. He prayed to whatever Gods there were above that Kuroo hadn't heard that, or hadn't been paying much attention.

“Take your damn bag back,” Tsukishima hissed, throwing the bag he'd taken from Akiteru on top of the boxes he was balancing. 

“It's a cute nickname! What's wrong with it?!” Akiteru replied as Tsukishima opened the apartment door and shoved his way inside.

“Did seeing that high school really take you down a trip to memory lane? No one has called me that in years. No one should have called me that in the first place,” Tsukishima grumbled as they set their boxes down. Akiteru continued to chuckle at Tsukishima's misfortune.

“It may have been punishment for leaving me behind.”

“Petty.”

“Hey, hey, so, since I helped you move everything, and you used my car and all, don't you think you should thank your big brother with some curry?” Akiteru said, clapping his hands together as if praying. Tsukishima snorted.

“And you were saying I was using you earlier,” Tsukishima huffed.

“Your cooking is delicious, Kei!” 

“Fine, fine. You have to help me find everything I need.”

\---

With the move and feeding Akiteru lunch, his refrigerator and cabinets were stocked dangerously low. After a quick search on the internet, Tsukishima found the closest convenience store and made his way there. Passing the high school Akiteru had brought up earlier made him huff, a bout of irritation taking over. It wasn't until his groceries were bought and he was passing the high school again that he took a good look at it. There really were similarities to his own high school, particularly the color of the green ceiling and the black blazers.

He realized he shouldn't be staring at high schoolers, even if he was reminiscing. 

High schoolers shouldn't be staring at him, either. Especially not ones with familiar brown hair and freckles looking like they were about to hyperventilate at the sight of him.

Tsukishima wasn't sure what he felt at the moment, but all that registered in his mind was a symphony of 'fuck's and a strong urge to leave. He followed that train of thought, footsteps quickening. Unfortunately, another pair of falling footsteps were soon accompanying him.

“Wait!” The voice called, and Tsukishima grit his teeth. “Please, just wait a second!”

There was a hand on his t-shirt, and Tsukishima halted, twisting around to meet the man... boy... he'd kissed last week at the club.

“How old are you?” Tsukishima hissed, watching the boy wince.

“I'm eighteen!” He squeaked, throwing his hands up. Seeing Tsukishima's disbelieving glare, he squeaked again. “I'm serious! One-hundred percent; I swear! And I never drank any alcohol when I was at the club... I didn't break any rules!”

“You aren't allowed in the club in the first place,” Tsukishima replied, and Yamaguchi flinched, having the decency to look down in shame, twiddling his fingers.

“I... know. Believe me, I know. I haven't been back since then because my mom kind of found the fake ID,” Yamaguchi replied, looking sheepish. Feeling a headache starting behind his eyes, Tsukishima messaged his forehead before catching sight of some more people donning the black uniform. Tsukishima quickly put a bag-filled hand on Yamaguchi's back, the groceries swinging against the boy's uniform, and pushed him to walk. Yamaguchi nearly tripped at the shove.

“Keep walking,” Tsukishima hissed until they were around a corner. Looking left and right and seeing no more school uniforms, Tsukishima sighed. “You shouldn't even be seen with me. What a mess.”

“I- I'm sorry! Thank you!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, bowing deep. “But.. I mean.. they don't know who you are, or anything...”

“Oh? Am I sure that none of your other classmates have decided to get a fake ID and go to a gay strip club?” Tsukishima pushed, sending Yamaguchi into another blushing fit. Tsukishima sighed. “Look. I need to get back home. You should go too. Don't let me catch you in the club again.”

Yamaguchi's eyes widened.

“You won't tell, will you?” Yamaguchi asked nervously, turning doe eyes up at Tsukishima.

“As irritated as I am, I'm not going to try to ruin a high schooler's life,” Tsukishima relented. Yamaguchi looked relieved, then suddenly shy.

“So... you live around here?” Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima's eyes narrowed.

“Go home,” Tsukishima ordered, walking away.

“Hm,” Yamaguchi answered before propelling himself forward, until he was walking beside Tsukishima. “You know, I thought I wouldn't see you again. This is kind of like fate, don't you think?”

Tsukishima came to an abrupt stop.

“You told me you were aware I wasn't your boyfriend,” Tsukishima snapped.

“I know you aren't,” Yamaguchi said, smiling. “But you are the only person who knows I'm gay, so... I'd like to see you. To talk to you.”

“To talk,” Tsukishima mirrored in disbelief. 

“Well, I mean...” Yamaguchi trailed off, arms behind his back and balancing on the soles of his shoes, eyes cast sideways and a sly smile on his lips. Tsukishima felt the need to smack the smile off.

“You're going to keep following me, aren't you?” Tsukishima asked, shoulders slumping. Yamaguchi stayed silent, but looked back up at him. “You know, you're a con artist. That innocent face of yours doesn't suit you at all. At least take the blazer off so it isn't glaringly obvious you're a high school student. I'm telling anyone at all who asks that you are a stalker following me home. Deal with the consequences.”

Yamaguchi grinned the whole while, shrugging his blazer off as asked, wrapping it dutifully around his backpack to hide it as well. Tsukishima let out another breath and continued walking, knowing the boy was a couple steps behind. Really, he'd heard of dancers getting stalkers and had even tried to prepare himself if it happened to him, but this whole scenario took the cake. He cursed himself for giving back the wallet, for giving into that cute face, for deciding to kiss him... for Kuroo telling that brat to not approach...

Argh, it really did go back to Kuroo, didn't it? He was angry hearing the words Kuroo had told Yamaguchi, spiteful, even, that's why he'd kissed Yamaguchi that night.

“Citrine?”

Tsukishima snapped out of it, realizing Yamaguchi was trying to get his attention and that they were mere steps away from his apartment complex.

“Don't call me that,” Tsukishima replied.

“But I don't know your real name,” Yamaguchi answered.

“That's a good thing,” Tsukishima said, to which Yamaguchi pouted. Tsukishima led him up the steps and to his apartment, stopping in front of the door. “Alright, Stalker-san, you now know where I live.”

Yamaguchi's expression showed that he didn't appreciate the nickname.

“This isn't that far away from where I live,” Yamaguchi said, looking around. “... can I co-”

“No. Absolutely not,” Tsukishima interrupted. “You've done quite enough for one day. Now, seriously, go home.”

Yamaguchi frowned, but nodded.

“Sounds fair,” Yamaguchi conceded. He fidgeted. “Look, you really are the only person who knows that I'm gay. I'm too scared to mention it to anyone I know. I just... want someone I can re-”

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Tsukishima once again interrupted, this time looking down, off the balcony, where he could see Kuroo nearing the apartment complex. Yamaguchi looked puzzled as Tsukishima unlocked his door with jerky movements. “Am I cursed?”

“W-what is it?” Yamaguchi asked, watching with alarm as Tsukishima threw open his apartment door and put down the bags of groceries.

“Get in,” Tsukishima ordered, grabbing Yamaguchi's wrist and pulling him forward. Yamaguchi squeaked, barely sidestepping the door before Tsukishima closed it. “Kuroo-san is coming up here.”

“Kuro- the bartender?!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, eyes widening. “Is he coming to your house?! Was this a trap? Are you going to report me?”

Tsukishima's eyebrows raised at the frightened look on Yamaguchi's face.

“No, you idiot. How would that even be possible?” Tsukishima asked, shaking his head. “I don't want him knowing I brought a high schooler to my apartment!”

“But... he doesn't know! He knows me from the club, right?” Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima stared at him for a moment.

Right. Even though Tsukishima had found out that Yamaguchi was a high school student didn't mean that Kuroo knew. Kuroo still knew Yamaguchi as a patron, a patron who he'd asked to not approach Citrine...

A sly smirk made its way across Tsukishima's lips. He locked eyes with Yamaguchi, who suddenly gulped at the attention, and then promptly shoved his fingers in Yamaguchi's hair, messing it up.

“Wh- what?!” Yamaguchi managed, flinching.

“I'll show him how much he really knows me,” Tsukishima muttered to himself before taking his hands away and pointing a finger right at Yamaguchi's nose. “Listen. Keep your backpack tied up in your blazer tightly. You're going to leave this apartment right as Kuroo is unlocking his door. Make sure he knows it's you, and leave.”

For good measure, Tsukishima unbuttoned two buttons on Yamaguchi's button-up. The younger boy's jaw was hanging open.

“A... are you... trying to make it-”

“Look like we just fucked, yes,” Tsukishima said, eyes flashing to his closed window upon seeing a shadow walk across. “Looks good for you, too, right? Taking the Ice Prince home?”

“Technically I followed you home, but you know,” Yamaguchi said with a grin that Tsukishima mirrored. Hearing a faint jingle of keys, Tsukishima backed up and waved his hands in a signal to go. Yamaguchi gave him a small wave, holding his backpack and blazer tightly with one arm and exiting the apartment. Tsukishima wished he had x-ray vision so he could see what was going on, but after a short moment, Yamaguchi's shadow hurried across his window and then was gone. Tsukishima sighed and fell onto his couch, staring up at the ceiling, feeling bizarrely accomplished and just a little frazzled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is shifty as hell, Tsukishima is salty as fuck, and Kuroo now has something to hang over Tsukishima's head.
> 
> This update came more quickly than expected. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

“WOO HOO! I won again!” Bokuto exclaimed, his vibrant voice filling up the length of the arcade. He pumped his fists repeatedly into the air, adding little kicks with his feet for some extra flair. “Aw, man, dude, that time I totally demolished you! You are so buying the pizza tonight!”

The air hockey table between Bokuto and Kuroo had stopped its buzz with Bokuto's last point, the black puck sinking into the hole with a loud crack. Numbers glared in neon red over the table: 7 to 3, favoring Bokuto. Kuroo stared at the numbers before sighing, digging into his pocket for his wallet. 

“If I'm buying, we're getting pepperoni only,” Kuroo replied. He was fully prepared for the offended squawk that followed.

“No way! It's meat lovers or nothing! Come on, I know you just got paid yesterday. Don't pull that bullshit,” Bokuto whined, walking around the air hockey table and attempting to look into Kuroo's wallet. The raven snapped it shut before he could get a glimpse, though.

“Just because I got paid doesn't mean I can spend all my cash on overpriced pizza,” Kuroo said as they made their way back to their table, where half-finished drinks awaited them.

“Come ooon! For me?” Bokuto pleaded, looking up at Kuroo through his lashes and batting them for good measure. Kuroo huffed at the look, a smile twitching on the corners of his lips as he wrapped them around his straw, sucking in a mouthful of Dr. Pepper. Upon getting no response, Bokuto dropped the act, instead leaning forward on his elbows and narrowing his eyes. “Alright, I beat you three times at air hockey, which is your favorite game, if you have forgotten, and you are being, in general, a real wet blanket tonight, so either I'm boring you, which we know is abso-fucking-lutely not true, Midnight is dying, or there's something on your mind. So spill.”

“If Midnight was dying, I would not be playing air hockey with you, and I am offended you think I care that little about my cat. She is my pride and joy,” Kuroo admonished, placing a hand over his heart.

“Which narrows it down to exactly my point.”

“I didn't know how to break it to you, Bo, but you have gotten boring. Need to step up your game in the jokes department.”

“Wha- I tell the best jokes! Alright, mister, I have one for you! What do call a n... wait a second, no! You're just avoiding the subject!” Bokuto groaned, pounding a fist on the table. Kuroo laughed at the petulant pout on his friend's face.

“Dude, I'm fine. Really. Things have just been a little...” Kuroo trailed off, searching his brain for the right word. “... bizarre.”

Bokuto perked up.

“Oh? Like what kinds of things?” Bokuto encouraged, taking a sip of his own soda. Kuroo frowned, fiddling with his straw for a moment. 

“Well, I guess I should start by telling you Tsukishima-san is my neighbor now,” Kuroo began.

“Huh? Tsukishima-san is your neighbor? As in, Citrine is your-”

“Hey,” Kuroo hissed sharply. “Don't do that, dude. We protect our staff's identities.”

“Oh, sorry!” Bokuto apologized, looking guilty, even if they were the only two in the arcade at the moment, minus the two workers managing the pizza counter, but they were on the other side of the room. “... but seriously, how did that happen?”

“He was looking for a place to live, the place next to me opened up, and that's that. But that's not what's important,” Kuroo said. He let go of his straw, leaning over and looking his friend dead in the eye as he said his next words. “I think Tsukishima-san is living a double life.”

Bokuto nearly choked on the soda in his mouth, cringing when the bubbles went down the wrong way.

“Double life? Like... like James Bond? Or Batman?” Bokuto whispered in awe.

“Yeah. Or something like that,” Kuroo agreed. “Get this. So, I'm leaving my apartment. I don't even get halfway down the stairs and boom, Tsukishima-san appears right in front of me with some boxes. We exchange some words, he's his sarcastic, sour self, but then he suddenly tells me not to say a word about working at H-” Kuroo pauses, glancing around. “At our workplace. Turns out his brother is right behind him; I'm guessing he didn't want his brother knowing?”

“Oh! Secrets!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“And then, on that very same day, when I get back to my apartment, oh, do you remember me telling you about that baby-faced kid who drank cranberry juice the whole time?” Kuroo asked, pleased to see Bokuto nod in affirmation. “Well that very kid came out of Tsukishima-san's apartment looking completely sexed up, and you know what that fucker did? He smirked at me. And then he left!”

“MORE SECRETS!” Bokuto said in a harsh whisper.

“I feel like somebody is fucking with me, dude. I knew there was a reason why I didn't like that guy,” Kuroo insisted. He sucked on his straw, a slurping sound filling the air around them when the drink became dangerously low. 

“Isn't Tsukishima-san known for like... not taking anyone home?” Bokuto asked.

“Yes. Which is why I basically told the kid to give up, but what do I know? Obviously nothing,” Kuroo replied.

“Aw, you obviously know lots of things, bro! You know the name of, like, every single alcohol known to man! And you know a hella lot about science!” Bokuto listed with a grin. “Aaaand you know Akaashi-kun's number... which you should totally give to me!”

“Are you seriously using this conversation as a segue to get Akaashi's number?” Kuroo asked in amused disbelief.

“I can make any conversation a segue into talking about Akaashi-kun,” Bokuto replied with the utmost seriousness.

“It's kinda scary how I completely believe you,” Kuroo sighed. He scooted over, rising from the booth. “Let's go get that pizza now. I'm starving, and I need another drink.”

“Don't think I didn't notice that you completely ignored my request,” Bokuto responded, following suit and leaving the booth.

“Hm? What request?” Kuroo asked, and received a fist to the shoulder in return. “What would you even do with it, you chicken? Ogle the numbers?”

“I just want a way to talk to him! I only see him when I'm making deliveries, and he's either working or leaving during that time!” Bokuto pouted as they approached the counter. The worker greeted them.

“A large meat lovers, please,” Kuroo ordered. The pout on Bokuto's face vanished, replaced with a big smile.

“You're the best, dude!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“I know,” Kuroo agreed.

After they stuffed their stomachs full of greasy, meaty goodness, they played another round of air hockey. This time, Kuroo won. 

It was a while after that, after they had tossed their garbage away and ran out of coins to play, that they exited the arcade. A little bell chimed over their heads on the way out, and they were immediately greeted with the heavy humidity of a Japan summer.

“You know...” Bokuto began, glancing golden eyes up at the evening sky. “I think it's pretty cool that Tsukishima-san ended up living right next to you. He sounds a lot more interesting than I thought.”

Like a leech, the words stayed with Kuroo as they went their separate ways, as Kuroo climbed the stairs to his apartment, cringing at the way the heat made his shirt cling to his shoulders, as he glanced at apartment 211 and greeted Midnight, as he took a quick shower and changed clothes. He stopped before exiting the apartment, turning to look at the mirror hanging on the wall and attempting to somewhat tame his hair. After minimal success, he grabbed his wallet and keys, opened the door, and said a quick good-bye to Midnight.

Movement to his right startled him.

Tsukishima was locking his own door, and spared him a glance before starting for the stairs. Kuroo pocketed his key and frowned. They shared the same shifts at work. Tsukishima leaving at the same time he did was bound to happen at some point, and probably a lot more often afterward. 

'Interesting', huh?

Kuroo quickened his pace to catch up with the taller blond.

“Yo, Tsukishima-san!” Kuroo greeted as they neared the bottom of the steps. He watched the other turn to look at him. “Heading to work?”

Tsukishima's eyebrows furrowed in the slightest.

“I assume you're doing the same?” Tsukishima answered.

“Yeah. Mind if I walk with you?” Kuroo asked, the words feeling strange on his own tongue. He still couldn't shake the unmistakeable awkwardness of any conversation with Tsukishima, though the source of the feeling was still murky. Maybe it stemmed from Tsukishima knowing what Kuroo thought of him. Maybe it stemmed from a dislike for the guy in general. Maybe it stemmed from Tsukishima being intimidating.

Kuroo surprised himself with that last one. Was Tsukishima intimidating? He watched as said person shrugged his shoulders in response to Kuroo's question, once again leaving them in silence. Kuroo really didn't like silence.

“Cool. Then... mind if I ask you a question?” Kuroo asked, seeing the train station in the distance.

“I'm pretty sure you're going to ask anyway,” Tsukishima replied. The tone immediately sparked that familiar feeling of irritation in Kuroo.

“Yeah, because that's what normal people do. Make conversation,” Kuroo bit back. Tsukishima hardly reacted, didn't even look at him, and Kuroo huffed. “Do you have a problem with me?”

“I do tend to have problems with people who judge me before they get to know me,” Tsukishima agreed, finally turning his gaze to meet Kuroo's. “Telling Bokuto-san I'm an asshole, telling customers to stay away from me, I can only wonder what else you've said behind my back. The proper question would be, do you have a problem with me?”

Ah, there was that tight, stinging sensation of guilt making his stomach turn.

“It's not like you're the easiest person to get to know,” Kuroo muttered. “Argh, everything you just said makes me seem like an asshole!”

“Oh, have the tables turned?” Tsukishima asked with an exaggerated expression of surprise. It was something Kuroo might have expected from Bokuto, and maybe a little funny.

“Alright, so the customer thing... would you be pissed off if I said I really was trying to help? I mean, maybe I didn't word it right, but I didn't think you'd want people bugging you with offers when you don't accept them,” Kuroo explained.

“Hm,” Tsukishima hummed, looking contemplative. His lips pursed lightly. “What about Bokuto-san?”

“You can't seriously tell me that you were ever remotely friendly to me,” Kuroo said, narrowing his eyes. 

“You're too loud and touchy and outgoing,” Tsukishima listed rapidly, looking vaguely repulsed as they entered the train station. “The first night we met, you threw your arm around my shoulder and, very loudly, announced you were happy the club finally had a 'glasses aesthetic'.”

Kuroo choked on a laugh that escaped, quickly covering up his grin with the back of his hand as Tsukishima glared.

“Okay, so, I had a few drinks on that night, but even so, I have no regrets,” Kuroo said.

“It was embarrassing,” Tsukishima sighed, and Kuroo wasn't sure, but as he heard their train coming in the distance, there may have been a little added color to the edges of Tsukishima's cheeks.

“But then you ended up wearing contacts when you danced anyway,” Kuroo pointed out. He paused, eyes widening. “Wait a minute, you didn't start wearing contacts because of what I said, did you?”

Tsukishima snorted, the sound almost lost to the train whizzing by them, slowing to a stop.

“Don't flatter yourself. With some of the moves I have to do on the pole, there's no way my glasses would stay on,” Tsukishima answered.

“Ah, I guess that's true,” Kuroo nodded, and they both took the opportunity to step on the train. A few others got on with them, but crowds were relatively low. Unfortunately, the inside of the train car was even hotter than the summer night outside, and Kuroo wiped some sweat from the back of his neck. When Tsukishima sat down, Kuroo only hesitated for a split second before sitting next to him. “So... can we make a truce and accept that maybe we were both asshole-ish?”

“Why?”

Kuroo blinked. Tsukishima had leaned back in his seat, arms cradled in his lap, head turned to the side to look at Kuroo.

“... why not?” Kuroo asked after a short pause. They stared at each other for a moment, Kuroo confused and Tsukishima... well, he couldn't quite read Tsukishima's face, and that alone was frustrating. 

“I guess,” Tsukishima finally said with a shrug. Kuroo felt incredibly pleased at the approval, a grin overcoming his lips.

“Great! Now, back to the question I was going to ask earlier,” Kuroo began. Tsukishima somehow managed to look exasperated already.

“Are we going to be talking the whole train ride?” Tsukishima asked.

“What else do you have to do?” 

Tsukishima reached into his pocket, producing a small MP3 player and headphones. He held it up and shook it in the air.

“I tend to listen to music on the ride to work,” Tsukishima explained. Kuroo sighed.

“You really are an introvert, aren't you?”

“How did you ever guess?”

“Alright, alright, just one question, and then I'll leave your boring self alone,” Kuroo jested, grinning at the twitch in Tsukishima's eye. “It's been bugging me. Why am I not allowed to mention your job to your brother?”

Tsukishima tensed at the question, which only fed into Kuroo's intrigue. Tsukishima took his time untangling the headphones and turning on the MP3 player before responding.

“I guess you should know, since my brother will undoubtedly show up again,” Tsukishima reasons, hitting the pause button on his MP3 player and placing the ear buds in his ears before continuing. “My family doesn't know about my job, and I would like to keep it that way. They think I work as a cook in a restaurant.”

“A restaurant? How did you manage that? Are you a good cook?” Kuroo asked, leaning forward. Tsukishima turned away.

“You said one question, and I answered one question,” Tsukishima said before pressing play. An offended noise left the crease of Kuroo's lips, but he was pretty sure Tsukishima didn't even hear it. Pouting, Kuroo slumped in his seat, still giving Tsukishima side glances. After a minute of observing the quiet man, Kuroo gave in, whipping out his cell phone to play a game as the time passed. He'd have time to ask more questions later. They did live right next to each other, after all.

As his game started up, Kuroo glanced over just one more time. Tsukishima had his eyes closed, and the faint sound of music could be heard through his headphones. The corners of Kuroo's lips perked up, and then all his focus went to the game in his hands.

**Tsukishima Kei**

The night had been absolutely ridiculous.

Did he miss a memo somewhere? There had to be some kind of unspoken agreement for a large group of people to get completely wasted and act like idiots tonight at the club. They were loud and obnoxious, leaving both the dancers and the bodyguards on edge. And then, Tsukishima did not see it right when it happened, but something had happened with Sugawara, something that had Iwaizumi rushing over to the scene and Oikawa looking about ready to kill someone.

Tsukishima found out later that some drunken man had the bright idea to try and physically drag Sugawara toward the restrooms for 'a quickie' even though the silver-haired dancer had refused his advances. The man was thrown out, along with his crew of other plastered souls, and banned from returning.

The dancers were currently in the dressing room, minus Sugawara, who had slipped out to make a private phone call, and plus Iwaizumi, who was still speaking to Oikawa about the whole thing.

“He better not step a single foot back into this place! Not even on this street! I will shove this stiletto into his fucking balls!” Oikawa growled, lifting his leg from where he sat, to demonstrate how it would happen. 

“And then we'll be facing a lawsuit,” Iwaizumi replied sternly. “Let me handle this.”

“But Iwa-chan!” Oikawa rebutted. “He can't just do whatever he wants-”

Iwaizumi reached forward to pluck the bunny ears off of Oikawa's head, and then used his other hand to ruffle the man's brunette locks. Oikawa squeaked at the treatment.

“Tooru. I know how serious this is. He won't be able to come back in,” Iwaizumi huffed, removing his hand from Oikawa's head. Some of the tension visibly left Oikawa's shoulders, and his infuriated look simmered into a pout as he attempted to smooth out his ruffled hair.

“Oooh. First name,” Akaashi whispered to Tsukishima. The blond acknowledged the words with a small huff, lifting up his leg to carefully peel his black stockings off.

There was a knock at the open dressing room door, and Tsukishima looked up to see Kuroo standing in the door frame.

He was another ridiculous part of the night. Not nearly as destructive, sure, but weird regardless. Tsukishima had not been expecting the sudden truce Kuroo had offered on the train. He hadn't expected the bartender to even talk to him on the way to work. Yet somehow, they'd talked things out and ended things on a good note. Usually he would ignore the other man's presence. Now, Tsukishima wasn't quite sure how to act around Kuroo.

“You summoned me?” Kuroo said, an eyebrow raised as he looked at Oikawa. Oikawa looked surprised for a moment.

“Oh. I completely forgot, with everything that happened,” Oikawa replied. He raised both hands, lightly tapping his cheeks, as if to shake the incident off, before promptly standing. Oikawa had always been taller than Iwaizumi, but standing next to the man in heels, the height difference was glaring. Tsukishima could tell Iwaizumi did not appreciate craning his neck up further than normal. “So you all know what day is coming up, right?”

Tsukishima did. It was more fun to act like he didn't.

“Friday?” Tsukishima asked.

“Oh, the nineteenth is National Daiquiri Day, isn't it?” Akaashi asked, playing along with him. Oikawa crossed his arms angrily.

“Something a little more important!” Oikawa urged.

“Is a new Godzilla movie coming out?” Iwaizumi piped up. While Akaashi and Tsukishima maintained straight faces, Iwaizumi was showcasing a shit-eating grin, which was soon mirrored by Kuroo.

“Pay day was yesterday, so I know that can't be it,” Kuroo said.

“All of you are terrible,” Oikawa whined. Sugawara chose that moment to return, and Oikawa whipped around to face him. “Suga-chan! You know what day is coming up, right?”

“Ah.. isn't July twentieth your birthday?” Sugawara answered, to which Oikawa hurriedly gathered him into a hug.

“I know who truly loves me around here!” Oikawa exclaimed. The others chuckled at his antics, and at Sugawara's confused face.

“Are you okay, by the way? I heard what happened,” Kuroo said, approaching the hugging duo. Sugawara offered him a smile and held up his wrist. There was slight discoloration on the pale skin.

“It's a little sore, but I'll be fine,” Sugawara assured.

“Guess what also falls on my birthday? The Machida Festival!” Oikawa announced. “I want to invite you all to the festival for my birthday!”

“Don't you work on Sunday?” Akaashi inquired.

“Makki is filling in for me. Done, and done! Suga-chan, Iwa-chan, you can find someone to replace you too!” Oikawa encouraged, knowing the others were off that day. The brunette sent Iwaizumi and particularly pleading look, to which Iwaizumi shifted, looking uncertain.

“Aone-san is out of town this weekend. He won't be able to fill in for me,” Iwaizumi explained.

“But Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed, jutting out his bottom lip. Iwaizumi looked troubled.

“... I'll drop by for a bit before my shift,” Iwaizumi reasoned. Oikawa was still pouting. 

“If I can find someone to fill my shift, I'd be happy to come,” Sugawara agreed.

“I'll be there,” Akaashi seconded, and then turned his blue eyes in Tsukishima's direction. Tsukishima pursed his lips. The festival would be crowded and noisy, but...

“Fine,” Tsukishima relented.

“Can I have a plus one?” Kuroo asked, catching Tsukishima's attention. A plus one? Was Kuroo dating someone?

“You're going to invite Bokuto-san, aren't you?” Akaashi asked with a frown. Kuroo grinned and shrugged. Understanding, Tsukishima smirked.

“Oh no. I'm going to have to watch you two ogle each other all night,” Tsukishima said dryly, earning a middle finger for his efforts.

“Bokuto is fine,” Oikawa said with a flick of his wrist.

“And Daichi?” Sugawara asked.

“Like I would say no to Sawamura,” Oikawa huffed.

“We would all love to hang out with you on your birthday, Oikawa-san. Now, can we finally get changed and get out of here? It's getting late,” Akaashi reminded them. There were murmurs of agreement, and they all shuffled, some making to leave the room and others unzipping zippers and taking off accessories.

“Tsukishima-san.”

Tsukishima looked up from his seat after undoing the bow-tie around his neck, noticing Kuroo had walked further in the dressing room, closer to him.

“Don't leave without me. I'll walk back with you,” Kuroo noted. Even though he hadn't worded it as a question, he stood his ground, looking at Tsukishima in what Tsukishima realized was looking for approval. 

“... fine,” Tsukishima complied. Kuroo grinned, and then made his way out of the dressing room. Tsukishima followed his form until it disappeared, and then reached behind his back to pull down the zipper to his bunny suit.

“And when did you two get so close?” Akaashi asked, already in the process of shrugging on a shirt.

“We're not close,” Tsukishima rejected, standing to slip out of the outfit. “We're neighbors now. I'll probably be going home with him a lot.”

“But to specifically ask you not to leave without him?” Akaashi asked skeptically. “Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I didn't think you liked him very much.”

“I don't. And I may have called him out on his bullshit attitude on the way here,” Tsukishima said, pulling up boxers and cargo shorts.

“Did you really?” Oikawa piped in, smiling in amusement from where he stood at his locker. “What I would have given to see that. That man needs a kick in the ass every now and then.”

“And yet who invited him to your birthday party?” Akaashi asked pointedly.

“I said every now and then!” Oikawa insisted. “He's worth keeping around for eye candy, at best.”

“Mm, true,” Akaashi replied.

“And with that,” Tsukishima said, shirt on and wallet in pocket, “I'm heading out. Good night.”

“Don't forget about Sunday!” Oikawa reminded as Akaashi and Sugawara chimed in good-byes. Exiting the dressing room, Tsukishima found the establishment empty. He walked toward the bar, hearing shuffling around in the back room as he got closer. Plopping himself down on a stool, he got out his MP3 player, deciding to listen to music until Kuroo made his way out. After a quick glance at his watch, he hoped that would be soon. His body was tired, and maybe even a little hungry. He'd blame his tiredness on the fact it took him a bit too long to register the stool he'd chosen to sit on was the same one he'd first seen Yamaguchi high-tail out of that night.

A frown settled on his face. That whole situation was still troubling him. It was weird to expect someone to pop up every time you left your house, especially when that someone was a high school student you'd kissed in a gay nightclub. It had only really entered his mind as an afterthought, after he'd pushed the messy-haired, disheveled boy out of his apartment for Kuroo to see that day, that surely Kuroo walked by that high school often, too. Wouldn't that be quite a scandal?

“Oh.”

Tsukishima had barely heard it over the music, but he hit pause on instinct, looking up. Kuroo stood there, his black apron absent.

“Sorry, I didn't know you were out here already,” Kuroo apologized. Tsukishima took a moment to observe him. He guessed Akaashi and Oikawa were right... Kuroo was attractive. He had broad shoulders but a slimmer waist, a nice face with a defined jawline, his hair was a mess but it worked, taller than most, even though Tsukishima had him beat by a hair... but Tsukishima preferred smaller men, with cute faces and pale skin and nonabrasive attitudes.

Yamaguchi was definitely more attractive than Kuroo.

The thought made Tsukishima feel somewhat sick. He prayed to everything above that Yamaguchi really was at least eighteen.

“Let's go,” Tsukishima said, sliding off the stool. He didn't wait for Kuroo to make his way around the bar; the man would have to catch up himself. Which he did, quickening his pace so he was by Tsukishima's side as they reached the front door. Tsukishima was startled when one of his ear buds was plucked out of his ear, turning a glare on Kuroo.

“Nu uh. You're not going to be wearing these things the entire way home. You have me to talk to,” Kuroo declared, wiggling the cord. 

“I'm beginning to regret this truce,” Tsukishima replied, not even bothering to tell him the MP3 player had been paused. He turned it off, rolling the cord up and placing it in his pocket. Kuroo looked pleased.

“Beginning from where we left off earlier... what restaurant do you work at, oh fabulous chef?” Kuroo asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“It's one you should try sometime. It's called Mind Your Own Fucking Business,” Tsukishima said matter-of-factly, looking straight ahead at the train station instead of at his companion.

“Hm, doesn't sound very appetizing. Not my type of place.”

“Obviously.”

“Does the chef make the food as salty as he is?”

Tsukishima did not dignify that with a response.

“Or maybe everything is spicy, like the chef's affairs with cute freckled men,” Kuroo said slyly. Tsukishima finally turned toward Kuroo, who was sporting that damn shit-eating grin again, with what he hoped wasn't too much of a startled face. “I saw him coming out of your apartment; don't lie. Since when did the Ice Prince start taking people home?”

Tsukishima's intent had been to make Kuroo rethink his previous judgments of Tsukishima, true. What he hadn't anticipated was the bartender to become this curious, this... involved.

“... The Ice Prince still hasn't taken anyone home. What I do in my private life is none of your concern,” Tsukishima replied with a shrug. It was almost funny to watch the devious look on Kuroo's face melt into one of shock.

“Wait, so you know him outside of the club?” Kuroo asked, eyebrows furrowing. Tsukishima could almost see the cogs of Kuroo's brain working. “That can't be true. He definitely didn't know you last week.”

“A lot can happen in a week,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo continued to look skeptical.

“... huh. I really didn't expect him to be your type,” Kuroo finally said as they approached the train station.

“Making more assumptions about me, Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima sighed.

“Well, I'm trying to get to know you, but you aren't exactly letting me,” Kuroo responded. Tsukishima was the one to furrow his brows this time, the words echoing in his brain and bringing a frown to his lips. They both stopped near the yellow line, waiting for their train.

“Why are you suddenly interested in getting to know me?” Tsukishima couldn't help but ask. Kuroo looked overly contemplative, tilting his chin and tapping his finger against it.

“You're interesting,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima stared, fidgeting a little. “Like I told Bo... it's like you're living a double life or something!”

“... hah?” 

“Yeah! Are you some sort of spy? Undercover agent? You're so secretive, even towards your own family, and I bet that freckle-boy is in on it!” Kuroo exclaimed, getting worked up and making wild gesures. “I am on to you, Tsuki! We're neighbors now, so there's little you can hide!”

“Don't ever, ever, call me that again,” Tsukishima hissed, inwardly cursing his brother to Hell and back. 

“But it's a cute nickname!” Kuro laughed.

“You're an idiot. I don't know you,” Tsukishima said defiantly, taking out his MP3 player again and promptly turning away from Kuroo. While he couldn't see Kuroo, he could definitely hear him, guffawing loudly behind him. He couldn't think of a time he'd heard Kuroo laugh so hard, and especially like this... it was like... like a dying donkey, or something. Tsukishima tried very hard not to be amused by it, because he was also very irritated at this man.

“Alright. Fine. I'll let you listen to your music for now,” Kuroo said, still chuckling. It was then quiet, other than the music in his ears, and Tsukishima lasted until he saw the headlights of their train to glance back in Kuroo's direction. 

Kuroo was still standing next to him, still grinning, typing away with his phone in hand. Tsukishima let his eyes drop to the phone for a split second before he turned away.

Nope.

He was not curious about anything having to do with an idiot like Kuroo.

Not one little bit.

They rode the train in silence, and even walked from the train station to the apartment building in peace. Kuroo did bid him goodnight before they walked into their respective apartments, and he faintly heard Kuroo refer to a 'Midnight' again, like he had when they'd left for work.

Tsukishima wondered who Midnight was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Bokuto are ridiculous.
> 
> Oikawa is totally a protective mama.
> 
> Let it be known that I completely disagree with Tsukishima; Kuroo is so much hotter.
> 
> Hey everyone! I really appreciate all the comments and I'm glad you are enjoying the fic! I was able to crank out these first three chapters because I have so much fun writing this, but unfortunately, my very demanding job begins again tomorrow. Regardless, I'll try to get updates out in a timely manner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't laugh at my cheesy song choice.
> 
> Also, I introduce Ushijima's poor soul to you.
> 
> EDIT: Dollar/yen issues have been fixed.

**Chapter 4  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

Kuroo was feeling rather chipper.

He had the day off the next day, which was also Oikawa's birthday. Only a fool would turn down an opportunity to go to a festival. He hadn't been to one in a year or so and was looking forward to the carnival games and all the delicious festival food. Bokuto had shared his excitement with possibly even more enthusiasm, sending a barrage of exclamation points and emojis with his capitalized HELL YEAH in his answering text.

He had also found out what happened to the twenty-nine hundred yen that had mysteriously gone missing days past. At some point during his shift, he'd shoved the money in his apron pocket, intent on placing it in the cash register when he wasn't swamped with orders. Obviously it had completely slipped his mind that the money was even there, and he'd taken of his apron and thrown it in the laundry bin at the end of the night. A coworker had found it after taking the load to the laundry mat, thankfully before it had been thrown in the washing machine. Kiyoko had apologized for reprimanding Kuroo, and had seemed pleased at the result. 

The crowd tonight was being pretty generous with tips. Especially the two men at the end of the bar, who Kuroo had been flirting with for the past hour. Maybe it was the playful winks and innuendos flying between them, or maybe the extra cherry he'd placed in both of their drinks, but it was almost looking like the two were going to invite him to have a threesome, and wouldn't that be something?

“Ya-hoooo!”

Oikawa's voice sounded over the loudspeaker. Kuroo looked up to see him holding a microphone and smiling down at his audience from the platform. There were a lot of cat-whistles and greetings that followed. Oikawa preened at the attention.

“I hope you're all enjoying the show tonight. I know I'm getting rather hot up here,” Oikawa spoke, his voice lowering with his last words, taking the moment to slowly and deliberately pull down the front zipper to his, in his own words from earlier in the night, naughty cop ensemble. The crowd grew loud at this, and there was another bill thrown up on his platform. “It sure sounds like you're having a good time. As for us... I think we're done with being 'good'.”

More whistles and things being yelled were heard as Oikawa took a quick moment to put down his microphone, and then positioned himself against the pole. When the first chords of Willa Ford's “I Wanna Be Bad” filled the air, Kuroo chuckled at the absolute cheesiness, and even more so at the enthusiastic response from the club. 

Despite the tacky words, it would be a bold insult to say anything about the performance was sub-par. The dancers were fluid in their movements, alluring in the way their tight outfits hugged their bodies with teases of skin shifting hungry gazes this way and that, and then incredible in the way their strong arms and legs lifted them up off the ground and around the pole.

Kuroo's gaze lingered on Tsukishima's figure, watching as the blond twirled a pair of handcuffs around his finger. His unoccupied hand grabbed hold of the pole and he let his body relax, tilting diagonally as he swung himself around the pole, going down, down, down until he was sitting on the ground. He spread his legs and sat up on his knees, arching his back as he tugged the handcuffs taut in front of his face. There was a devious little smirk on his lips, and his eyes flashed multiple colors in the neon glow of the club.

In his mind, Kuroo suddenly saw Tsukishima again, at the train station with him, admitting it was embarrassing when Kuroo had announced his excitement for a glasses aesthetic, his pale brows scrunched up and cheeks just a little pink.

Kuroo grinned to himself, amused by how different the Tsukishima then was compared to the Tsukishima working that pole. He could admit that was another reason he was rather chipper lately. For the past few days, he'd walked to and from work with the taller blond, never missing an opportunity to pester him. Tsukishima really had the greatest reactions to everything. Kuroo could hardly believe he'd been missing out on the opportunity to goad the salty little shit all this time.

“Yo, I'm empty over here!” Someone yelled. Kuroo saw that a patron was waving around an empty beer mug and quickly walked over to remedy the situation. The two cuties at the end of the bar flashed him coy smiles, and as he filled the mug to the brim, foam lining the top of the glass, he vowed to take a trip back over there to see if all the flirting really was going to lead to something. However, a looming figure showing up at the bar, wedging itself between two bar stools to stand and wait for Kuroo's assistance, distracted Kuroo for the time being.

He hoped his expression remained cordial, or at least passive, when he registered that this man was, as Tsukishima had dubbed him, Mr. Creepo. It was the same man who Oikawa had complained about after he'd grabbed at the dancer twice, and the same man who'd been waiting outside of the Hidden Gem the first night he'd walked Tsukishima to the train station. The man was staring at him, obviously trying to coax Kuroo over without speaking. Nonchalantly, Kuroo waltzed over to him.

“What can I get you?” Kuroo asked his usual spiel. Being right in front of him, with only a bar between them, Kuroo could see the guy was even taller than him, and that irked him for some reason.

“Rum and coke, please,” he replied, and then looked over his shoulder, back at the dancers. Kuroo leaned on the bar, holding a hand out.

“ID?” Kuroo asked. He watched the guy turn back around in surprise. It's not as if Kuroo really thought he was too young to order alcohol. It was an easy way to learn the name of a patron they'd been keeping an eye on.

“I wasn't aware I looked that young. Maybe it's the jersey,” the man replied, shifting to retrieve his wallet. Kuroo noticed a book of some sort that he hadn't before, wedged between the man's arm and body, now being placed on the bar so he could open his wallet. At second glance, Kuroo realized it wasn't a book, but a large notepad-looking thing; a sketchbook? The ID was handed to him and Kuroo tore his gaze away.

Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Kuroo handed it back, and after Ushijima stuck it back in his wallet, he was once again turning away from the bar. From the direction of his head, Kuroo guessed he was looking at Oikawa specifically.

“Ushijima-san, was it?” Kuroo asked, getting the man's attention for a second time. “I see you seem to have a thing for Diamond.”

Kuroo missed the man's immediate reaction, bending down to grab a glass and a bottle of rum.

“Of course. Diamond is absolutely stunning,” Ushijima said with conviction, as if the words were a proven fact of life. Kuroo hummed.

“No argument there. But there is also absolutely no touching the dancers without consent here,” Kuroo noted, sending him a pointed look. “Touching him or one of the other dancers again is likely to get you kicked out on your ass.”

The words held warning, but Kuroo went about making the rum and coke as he said them. He was a bartender, after all, not a bodyguard. 

“I apologize,” Ushijima replied as Kuroo slid his drink across the bar. He didn't even reach for it, leaning just a little closer as he offered his explanation. “It wasn't my intention to anger anyone. I find it much easier to draw the muscles in legs when I can actually feel them. The changing lights in here don't help define such things.”

Kuroo stared.

“... come again?” Kuroo asked, trying to make sense of the words.

“I draw,” Ushijima said as if he were talking about the weather. He reached forward to turn the large notepad around, and then opened the cover. Kuroo was right, it was a sketchpad. A sketchpad filled with Oikawa. There were tons of sketches. Arms, legs, torsos, faces, full bodies... almost all of it Oikawa. Kuroo wasn't sure if he should feel repulsed at the stalker vibe it gave off or impressed by how fucking good the drawings were. “Diamond is my muse.”

“... uh huh,” Kuroo replied absentmindedly, still gaping at the paper.

“You are the one who locked up that night, right?” Ushijima asked, and Kuroo lifted his eyes to the man himself. “You came out with Citrine. I had hoped to catch Diamond leaving, but I guess he slipped out before I noticed. Is there any possible way you could set up a meeting between us?”

Kuroo honestly took a second to process the request, his mind still spinning with the absolute ridiculousness that was happening in front of him.

“Er. Why did you want to talk to him?” Kuroo asked. Ushijima finally grabbed for the rum and coke that had been sitting on the bar, taking a quick sip.

“I would like to ask if he can be my art model,” Ushijima answered. 

“Like... like one of those people who pose nude and have to stay still?” Kuroo asked. At Ushijima's nod, Kuroo almost lost it, bending down and hitting his knee several times, top teeth biting harshly into his bottom lip to stop a peal of laughter from escaping. Who was this guy?! What was this situation!? This was the greatest thing that had happened in the club since he started working here!

“Are you alright?” He heard Ushijima's voice ask. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold in another round of laughter, but not being quite so successful this time. He let out a wheeze and then straightened, taking a deep breath to calm himself. 

“... alright, alright. I think I can help you out. Diamond and I are good friends,” Kuroo said with a grin that threatened to stretch his cheeks to dangerous proportions. He laid a hand on Ushijima's shoulder, forcing him to turn, looking toward the entrance of the club. “See that guy over there? The bodyguard with the spiky black hair, kinda short.”

“... yes.”

“I'd love to help you out and all, but that guy is Diamond's boyfriend, and I think you'd need his permission. You know, to allow his boyfriend to pose nude in front of you,” Kuroo informed, eyes twinkling with mirth. He'd probably be dead by the end of tonight, but it would all be absolutely worth it.

“I see. That makes sense,” Ushijima responded. With a nod, his sketchbook once again wedged between his arm and his torso, and the glass of rum and coke in his hand, Ushijima made his way in Iwaizumi's direction. Kuroo covered his face with one hand, peeking out between the gaps of his fingers as he chuckled to himself. He worried just a tad that Iwaizumi really would kick the poor sod to the curb after showing those sketches.

There were some shouts, probably for him to bring more drinks, but he ignored them just for this little while, just so he could see Ushijima approach Iwaizumi. He even cursed and moved to the side when some people got in his way. Ushijima's back was to him, and Iwaizumi was shorter, damn it, and people kept moving in and out of the way, but glimpses of Iwaizumi's face showed anger and then shock, and Kuroo was losing it again, leaning against the bar for support. Then Iwaizumi looked straight at him with murder in his eyes, and Kuroo jumped up, quick to fill patron's drinks.

He then realized that the two men who he'd been flirting with all night at the end of the bar were no where to be found. He mourned the loss for a second, even though there was no way he regretted talking with Ushijima after that, and then he had no more time to think because Iwaizumi was standing in front of the bar.

“Kuroo,” Iwaizumi growled, and Kuroo had never been so happy that the bar was between them as then. “What the fuck did you say?”

Kuroo snorted a laugh.

“Did you see those drawings?! Holy shit! They are both creepy and fantastic!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“Don't encourage it!” Iwaizumi hissed. “He said you told him to get my permission to take O- Diamond home!”

Kuroo almost died again.

“Did he seriously put it like that?!” Kuroo laughed. “So what do you think, Iwaizumi-san, would Diamond make a good model?”

“There is no way Diamond is going home with that guy,” Iwaizumi growled. Kuroo's eyes widened.

“... wow. I didn't seriously send him over to get your permission, but that's quite a bold statement. Diamond is his own man, you know. If that Ushijima-san guy pays as much as the next guy to take him home for the night, I don't see Diamond turning it down,” Kuroo reasoned, watching Iwaizumi with a sharp eye. He didn't want to believe in Akaashi's words, that Oikawa really had made progress with Iwaizumi, but Akaashi had always been a very perceptive person. Maybe he had a point.

“I don't like him. He's grabbed Diamond twice, lurked outside the club, and now he shows up with tons of drawings of a man he doesn't even know the real name of,” Iwaizumi said, crossing his arms. “He's not going home with him.”

“Are you his mom?” Kuroo asked with a grin. Iwaizumi scowled, reaching over the bar to cuff him on the head.

“Stay back there and don't start any trouble,” Iwaizumi warned, and then walked away. Kuroo was pretty sure 'chipper' didn't describe him anymore. Now he was downright tickled.

At the end of the night, Sugawara came walking over to the bar, a bemused smile on his face as Kuroo straightened things up on the shelf.

“So I heard a couple people complaining that the bartender was distracted tonight. Slacking on the job?” Sugawara asked in jest. Kuroo shrugged.

“We all have those days,” Kuroo replied. He would love to go into detail about the whole situation, but despite Sugawara's smile, he looked tired, and that was just one of those instances where it was funniest if you were there experiencing it yourself. “How's your wrist?”

“It's still a little tender, but fine,” Sugawara said, shaking his head. “I appreciate the concern from all of you, but I feel like I'm being treated like a piece of delicate glass lately. Chill.”

Kuroo held his hands up to show his surrender. Tsukishima was just walking out of the dressing room as Kuroo and Sugawara bid each other good-bye, Sugawara making his way out of the front door.

“Is Akaashi still back there?” Kuroo asked the blond as he approached.

“Akaashi went home with someone tonight,” Tsukishima answered, rubbing distractedly at his eye. “We're the last ones.”

“Your eye okay?” Kuroo asked, hesitating over the threshold of the back room.

“My eyes feel dry. I should have brought my eye drops,” Tsukishima said with a frown.

“Sorry; definitely don't carry anything like that with me,” Kuroo said, finally dipping into the back room to grab his things before heading out and around the bar. Tsukishima said nothing to that, which was fairly normal, Kuroo had found, and the two left the club after Kuroo locked it up. From the corner of his eye, Kuroo observed as Tsukishima squinted his eyes and distractedly lifted his hand to prod around them.

“Should you take your contacts out or something?” Kuroo asked.

“Then I'd just be blind,” Tsukishima said, clearly irritated.

“What, you don't trust me to guide you home?” Kuroo asked with a grin, and immediately received a rude side-eye in return.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Tsukishima asked, to which Kuroo shrugged.

“No, actually. You are always answering my questions, because I'm always the one asking,” Kuroo noted. “It'd be nice to get asked something for a change.”

The tone was accusatory and meant to goad. Tsukishima was never one to take the bait, though, and remained silent. Kuroo couldn't help but feel disappointed, even if he never expected Tsukishima to follow his lead in the first place. Their relationship was definitely something greater than it had been, but the truth of Tsukishima being an Ice Prince was still blatantly obvious, and it didn't just apply to the patrons at the club.

Kuroo figured he'd play nice for the night, considering they would be hanging out together the next evening at the festival, and let Tsukishima have his silence the rest of the way to the train station and on the train. He had really planned on keeping his mouth shut other than to ask Tsukishima if he'd want to go to the festival grounds together, with Bokuto as well, considering the owl-haired man would be showing up at Kuroo's apartment before heading out.

That's why it was a surprise when, on the walk from the train station to their apartment, Tsukishima was the one who spoke up first.

“Who is Midnight?” Tsukishima asked, the question breaking the rhythmic thumps of feet hitting the pavement. Kuroo whipped his head to look at Tsukishima in surprise. The blond just stared back, expectant, and surprise melted into excitement.

“Ah, she's my cat!” Kuroo exclaimed, happy to speak about his baby girl, and also happy Tsukishima started a conversation with him for once. “Oh man, she's a four-year-old Bombay and my pride and joy.”

“Mm. I like cats,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo added a little skip to his step at the information.

“One hundred percent better than dogs and definitely a lot less boring than fish,” Kuroo agreed. “When we get up there, I'll let you meet her.”

'Up there' meaning the second floor of their apartment building, which they were walking up to. Tsukishima gave a short nod in assent, and Kuroo hoped the cat wouldn't be sleeping. When he unlocked his door and heard an answering meow, he grinned. Tsukishima was lingering outside his apartment door, and Kuroo dipped inside his own apartment to scoop up Midnight before presenting her.

“This is my baby girl,” Kuroo introduced, cradling the black cat in his arms. Midnight was looking left and right, taking in her surroundings. Tsukishima shuffled closer, cautiously reaching out a hand. Midnight's gaze focused on that hand, and she leaned forward to sniff at it, her nose bumping Tsukishima's fingers. Tsukishima then ran his fingers across her head, dipping them behind her ear to scratch. Midnight seemed to like the attention, moving into his hand, and Kuroo knew she was way too spoiled but wouldn't have it any other way.

“She's beautiful,” Tsukishima commented. It made Kuroo's attention shift from Midnight to the blond. Tsukishima was smiling. It wasn't much, just a small one, but definitely noticeable and definitely cute. Kuroo was once again struck with the thought that Tsukishima should smile more, but he swallowed the words, knowing they'd bring the frown back faster than Midnight could wolf down her food. And that was fast.

“Isn't she?” Kuroo said instead. “Hey, Bo is coming over tomorrow before we head down to the festival. Want to go down with us?”

Tsukishima gave Midnight a few more scratches before retracting his hand.

“A train ride with you, I can handle, but two loud idiots?” Tsukishima asked, a frown on his face, but Kuroo wasn't at all offended. There was humor behind the words, and Kuroo just chuckled.

“I have faith in you,” Kuroo said dramatically, to which Tsukishima snorted. The blond shook his head, turning around to unlock his apartment door. When Kuroo realized he was going to leave without a reply, Kuroo shouted a quick, “Night!”

Still facing away from him and halfway through his door frame, Tsukishima raised a hand in response, and then the door was shut.

**Tsukishima Kei**

Tsukishima knew exactly when Bokuto had arrived at Kuroo's apartment. The wall separating his apartment from Kuroo's could only muffle so much, and as Tsukishima had claimed the night before, both Kuroo and Bokuto were loud idiots. Despite the commotion coming from next door, Tsukishima went about his business getting ready, securing his yukata by pulling the obi tight around his waist. The navy blue outfit had been a gift from his parents a year ago, before they'd dragged him to a festival with them. It was to celebrate Tsukishima's new job, though the job his family had been celebrating was a restaurant called Crow's Nest on the northern side of town and definitely not the Hidden Gem.

Crow's Nest belonged to a friend from high school's family, the Hinatas. It was the only reason Tsukishima had been able to get away with the white lie of working there; Hinata Shouyou, his friend, had went along with it and had Tsukishima stay back in the kitchen and then greet them as Hinata served them, back when his family wanted to eat at the place Tsukishima worked at. To his credit, Tsukishima really had cooked their food. Hinata's mother, though not exactly thrilled at the thought of being tangled in the lie, had always loved Tsukishima and gave him full access to their kitchen. It was a great kitchen; Tsukishima loved being able to work with so many available ingredients and cooking utensils he didn't often have the opportunity to work with. It might have been a dream of his to be an actual chef someday, a dream tucked safely in the back of his mind, but that required culinary school, which required a lot of money, and that was something Tsukishima just didn't have.

There was a sudden muffled shriek from next door, followed by a thump on the wall. Tsukishima cast the wall an exasperated look. Maybe if he sneaked out now, he could avoid traveling with them. However, leaving early would also be annoying, for he would be standing around the festival grounds alone with nothing to do.

What a conundrum.

A chime suddenly sounded. Seeing his phone light up, Tsukishima crossed the living area to the low table in front of his couch, snatching the device up and swiping right.

“Hey,” Tsukishima greeted.

“Kei! You're off today, right?” Akiteru's voice came through the phone. The question made Tsukishima roll his eyes. He'd mentioned his schedule to Akiteru sometime last week over the phone. His older brother either had a fantastic memory or had a calendar filled with Tsukishima's work schedule. He wouldn't put it past him.

“Yeah, but if you're going to ask to hang out, it's a no,” Tsukishima replied. He made his way to the kitchen, set on getting a glass of tea.

“I haven't seen you since I helped you move in. Come on,” Akiteru begged. “Mom and dad have also mentioned wanting to see you soon.”

Pouring the tea, Tsukishima wrinkled his brow. It wasn't that he didn't love his parents. It was quite the opposite; he loved and missed them dearly. However, there was always underlying tension when they got together. His family probably wasn't even aware of it, and that was the point, but for Tsukishima, hiding a part of himself to people he cared about so much was more difficult than his stoic expression led on. The feeling especially intensified every time his mom would tease him about finding a girl to settle down with, which was an undeniable outcome of every family meeting. His mother absolutely loved the thought of becoming a grandmother, and it was disheartening to have two single sons. Tsukishima wished Akiteru the best of luck in making his mother's dream come true.

“I'm not trying to be difficult today,” Tsukishima insisted, putting the tea back in the fridge and frowning when he accidentally tapped the phone against the side of his glasses. “I have somewhere to be.”

“Oh really?” Akiteru asked, and Tsukishima could sense the suspicious tone.

“Yes. It's a friend's birthday. I'm meeting a group of people at a festival.”

“Really? Well then I guess I'll let you go. I'm so happy; Kei saying he's going out with friends!”

“I do have friends.”

“And I wish I could, you know, meet these said friends sometime.”

“You're embarrassing. Why would I do that?”

“Harsh. So how's your neighbor guy doing?”

Tsukishima took a sip of his tea, not at all surprised Akiteru remembered the short encounter with Kuroo, and glanced at the wall.

“Fine. He has a cat. She's really cute,” Tsukishima replied, remembering the feeling of Midnight's soft fur against his hand. It was easy to tell that the cat was very loved, both by the way Kuroo spoke of her and by how healthy she looked.

There was more commotion from behind the wall, and then Tsukishima thought he heard the slam of a door.

“Aw, I was actually thinking of getting a dog-”

There were three sudden slams against his front door that startled Tsukishima more than he cared to admit. 

“One second,” Tsukishima muttered into the phone. He shuffled across the apartment, alarmed and irritated, almost sure he knew who he'd see on the other side of the door.

He was right.

Opening the door revealed Bokuto and Kuroo, who seemed to be bickering to each other about something. They were both dressed in yukatas and getas, Bokuto's in a lighter shade of blue than Tsukishima own, and Kuroo's black with gold markings. They both snapped their mouths shut when Tsukishima opened the door, looking straight at him.

“Do you have money?!” Bokuto asked, looking desperate. Tsukishima blinked, and then looked to Kuroo for an explanation, but the raven just shrugged his shoulders, looking humored by the situation.

“Kei? Is someone else there?” Akiteru's voice filtered through the phone still held against Tsukishima's ear.

“Yeah. Friends are here. I'll call you back tomorrow,” Tsukishima said before hanging up and crossing his arms over his chest, regarding Bokuto with a very unimpressed gaze. “Now what?”

Bokuto whined.

“I just realized I only have, like, two hundred yen on me! Chump change! I can't buy delicious festival food with that!” Bokuto continued in distress.

“ATMs are things that exist, you know,” Tsukishima said.

“I don't have my bank card either!” Bokuto groaned.

“Basically Bo was too wrapped up in making sure he looked his best for Akaashi that he didn't think straight about anything else,” Kuroo offered, and got a swift elbow jab in his ribs for the effort.

“Why don't you loan him money? Aren't you his best friend?” Tsukishima asked.

“Don't have the cash,” Kuroo rejected.

“So you say, but you have that savings account, I know you do!” Bokuto accused.

“It's called a savings account for a reason,” Kuroo replied. Tsukishima briefly wondered what Kuroo was saving up for, but tossed the thought aside as he focused on Bokuto.

“So you're expecting me, of all people, to loan you money?” Tsukishima asked. Bokuto deflated, sagging his shoulders and legitimately pouting at the concrete beneath them. It amazed Tsukishima how much of a baby this grown-ass man could resemble. 

“Well, I mean, I was just thinking of my options. If you have yen to spare, I promise I'll pay you back as soon as possible. I'm a man of my word!” Bokuto insisted, looking determined for a mere second before sagging again. “I can just run back home. I'll be a little late, but not by much.”

“I'll run to your house with you, you idiot,” Kuroo offered, tapping Bokuto's arm with a loose fist. Tsukishima pursed his lips together. He did happen to have extra yen in his apartment, all tips from the club. He had no immediate bills to pay. He just wasn't sure how much of a 'man of his word' Bokuto was, not knowing him all too well. Bokuto would always be around, though, to deliver supplies to the Hidden Gem, and with Kuroo being Bokuto's best friend and Kuroo being Tsukishima's neighbor, it wasn't like he'd never see the guy again.

“I can loan you some money. Pay me back by the end of the month,” Tsukishima said, leaving the door to his apartment open as he turned to get said money. There was a silence, and then an excited, “Really?!”

“... how generous, Tsukishima-san,” Kuroo said after. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, grabbed the cash, and then returned to the front door, handing it to Bokuto.

“I'll tell Akaashi to never speak to you again if I don't get it back,” Tsukishima threatened. Bokuto paled, nodding frantically, and Kuroo barked out a laugh.

“It looks like you're ready to go. Want to head out?” Kuroo asked, looking at Tsukishima expectantly.

“Aw, dude, let me take a piss first!” Bokuto exclaimed, rushing back into Kuroo's apartment. Tsukishima slipped on his geta, putting his cell phone and wallet into the small pouch tied to his obi.

“If we leave now, we can leave the loudmouth behind,” Tsukishima said as he stepped out, locking his apartment. Kuroo scoffed.

“You act mean, but you just helped that loudmouth out,” Kuroo pointed out with a sly smile. 

“Akaashi will listen to me, you know.”

“Your saltiness knows no bounds.”

“It's a work of art.”

The banter between them was becoming something Tsukishima was beginning to get used to. Dare he say it was kind of fun to go back and forth with Kuroo, when the raven wasn't being completely obnoxious, of course. Which was why he was surprised at the loud laughter that spilled from Kuroo's mouth after his last comment. It was snarky and maybe amusing, but it didn't call for all that.

Kuroo must have noticed Tsukishima's confusion, for he, still laughing, shook his head and put a hand up in the air.

“I have got to tell you what happened last night,” Kuroo chuckled. “Our Mr. Creepo is actually a fantastic artist.”

Tsukishima wasn't quite sure what to make of that sentence, and didn't get the time to reply before Bokuto come barreling back outside. Tsukishima watched as Kuroo locked his door, caught Bokuto up on the conversation, and then he walked with the other two down the steps of the apartment complex as Kuroo began his tale of the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next is Oikawa's birthday!
> 
> Again, thank you for the comments and kudos! They are great motivators to get my butt writing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WolfsongLadyIce: Here's your Tsuki/Yama
> 
> I'm so happy you all enjoyed Ushijima as Mr. Creepo haha
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: This chapter is a roller coaster.

**Chapter 5  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

“Are you going to tell Oikawa-kun about this guy today?!” Bokuto exclaimed after his bout of laughter following Kuroo's dramatic version of the events that had occurred the night before. Dramatic as Kuroo was with his story telling, accents and exaggerated motions included, he spoke nothing but the truth. While Bokuto had pink cheeks and tears in the corners of his eyes, Tsukishima managed to look mildly disgusted about the whole thing. Kuroo knew, however, that Tsukishima had enjoyed the story, because in some time between his dramatics, he'd definitely, one-hundred percent seen Tsukishima turn away and cover his mouth, shoulders shaking in what had to be amusement.

“Nah. I figure I shouldn't ruin the guy's birthday, at least,” Kuroo sighed a large sigh, lamenting the choice. “Soon, though. I can't imagine Mr. Creepo beating me to it and breaking out that sketchbook while Oikawa-kun is performing.”

“A stiletto may find itself in the guy's face,” Tsukishima agreed with such frightening seriousness that Kuroo and Bokuto broke out in laughter again. Tsukishima raised his brows. “Have you ever been stepped on by one of those things?”

“No, but it sounds kind of kinky,” Bokuto answered with a lopsided grin, and Kuroo elbowed him in the side multiple times, until Bokuto shoved the arm away. Tsukishima snorted, looking vaguely amused.

The crowds grew denser the closer they got to the festival grounds. Soon they were surrounded by a sea of people, colorful lanterns, large tents, and the mouth-watering smell of delicious festival food. They scurried over to the side so they wouldn't become barricades to oncoming traffic, and Tsukishima whipped out his cell phone to send a text to Akaashi.

Kuroo's eyes scanned the nearby tents and stalls as they waited for a response. Some kind of meat, it looked like chicken, was being skewered in the stall directly next to them. Some of the smoke was floating their way, making their surroundings a little foggy. Across from them was a large tank of water with goldfish, complete with several people dipping poi skillfully into the water to try to retrieve a fish. Some stalls down, Kuroo could make out several painted masks hanging on display, ready to be bought and worn by festival goers.

He was getting excited just looking at everything.

“Akaashi says they're over by the lanterns on Yokoyama Street,” Tsukishima said, his face illuminated by the glow of his cell phone. Kuroo's eyes caught on the little blue squares of light on the man's glasses. He knew very few people with glasses, at least ones he hung out with on a regular basis, and seeing Tsukishima with them on for a long amount of time was different. He briefly thought of the previous night, when Tsukishima's eyes had been hurting him, but the man seemed unbothered now.

“Oh! That's this way!” Bokuto urged, tugging on Kuroo's sleeve. They made their way back through the crowd, Bokuto leading the way, and Kuroo glanced behind him every now and then to make sure Tsukishima was still there.

“You can grab onto me if it's easier,” Kuroo tossed over his shoulder. Tsukishima met his gaze and scowled in response.

“I could find your rat's nest of a hairdo in this mess any time,” Tsukishima replied. 

“Ah, I'd much rather prefer it called morning after hair,” Kuroo quipped.

“Morning after what? Your cat attacking your head?”

“Midnight would never!”

“Over here, guys!” 

Kuroo's attention was taken by the sound of Sugawara's voice lifting through the crowd. He looked around a bit before his eyes landed on the silver-haired dancer, form illuminated by the lanterns behind him as he waved his arms wide above his head. Right behind him was Sugawara's boyfriend, Sawamura Daichi, and to the left of them both stood Oikawa and Akaashi. For being the birthday boy, Oikawa looked incredibly disgruntled, and one more sweep over the people present had Kuroo reaching an understanding.

Where was Iwaizumi?

“Hey hey heeey!” Bokuto greeted enthusiastically as they walked up, his eyes scanning everyone, but lingering on Akaashi, the lovesick fool that he was. There were some hellos from the group, and Bokuto at least had the decency to refocus his attention on Oikawa, either choosing to ignore the petulant look on the lead dancer's face or completely overlooking it. “Happy birthday, Oikawa-kun!”

“Where's your boy?” Kuroo asked, not beating around the bush. He grinned when Oikawa held his head just a little higher.

“He's on his way,” Oikawa claimed. “He said he would be here, so he's going to be here.”

“Iwaizumi-san isn't answering any of our texts,” Akaashi said, slipping next to Kuroo's side and offering the information in a voice low enough for Oikawa to miss the words. Kuroo made a sound in affirmation, and briefly wondered if he should play with fire or not. Instead, he watched Tsukishima approach Oikawa with something in his hand.

“Happy birthday,” Tsukishima said, handing over what looked to be a card. Oikawa's attention was taken by the gift, and like magic, his mopey expression vanished, replaced with pure joy.

“Fifty-seven hundred yen to Angel's Touch? Tsukishima, you were always my favorite!” Oikawa gushed, scooping the blond into a hug. Kuroo recognized the name as a massage parlor Oikawa enjoyed, and then found amusement in the way Tsukishima hesitantly returned the hug. The salty ice prince always looked awkward with affection. Kuroo wasn't sure if it was hilarious or sad.

Of course, he couldn't always be awkward with affection. The image of a disheveled freckled boy smirking at him after leaving Tsukishima's apartment proved that.

That train of thought was cut short at Sawamura's next words.

“Isn't that Iwaizumi-san?” Sawamura asked. Everyone looked over to where he was pointing, and sure enough, the bodyguard was making his way through the crowd in their direction. Oikawa took off ahead of the group to greet Iwaizumi first, and if Iwaizumi's expression was anything to go by, Oikawa was definitely complaining about him being late.

“So what kind of games do they have around here?” Kuroo asked once the group was complete, itching to compete. 

“Oh, I saw the perfect thing for Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed, and with Oikawa dragging Iwaizumi by the arm and everyone else following, Oikawa led them to a High Striker.

“You want me to do this because you want an alien,” Iwaizumi accused after one look at the prizes. There seemed to be a night theme with the available prizes; alien, owl, and bat plushies filled the top shelves, while small star and moon bean bags littered the bottom shelves. 

“And what's wrong with that, considering it's my birthday? You didn't even show up with a gift, Iwa-chan, Tsukishima did!” Oikawa said. He suddenly pulled up one of Iwaizumi's sleeves. “And obviously you can get a top score with these arms.”

“Yes! I am definitely doing this too!” Bokuto exclaimed, gripping his fists in front of him. With a smile, he suddenly turned to face Akaashi. “Hey, Akaashi-kun, which one of those plushies would you want?”

Akaashi looked somewhat surprised to be asked the question.

“Ah... if I had to pick a favorite, I would say the blue owl,” Akaashi replied. 

“Oh no,” Kuroo said in what was the furthest thing from actual dread. Tsukishima cast him an inquisitive look, but Bokuto's reaction was the answer in itself. The man all but squawked.

“You like owls?!” Bokuto yelled, taking three steps closer to Akaashi in his excitement. Akaashi blinked, looking up at him.

“I like them, yes,” Akaashi answered. 

“That is so awesome! I love owls!” Bokuto exclaimed passionately. “They are the coolest animals ever! I'm gonna win you that blue owl, Akaashi-kun!”

With that declaration, Bokuto got in line behind Iwaizumi, vibrating with his new-found vigor.

“... as if it's your birthday,” Tsukishima noted with a smirk. Akaashi sighed, but a smile lined his lips.

“You just gave him another reason to be completely obsessed with you. Dude loves owls almost as much as yakiniku,” Kuroo noted.

“Obsessed is a strong word,” Akaashi said.

“Obsessed is an accurate word,” Kuroo shot back.

“While we wait for Iwaizumi-san and Bokuto-san, Daichi and I are going to grab something to eat real quick,” Sugawara chimed in.

“Why doesn't Sawamura do this too? You've got some nice guns on you,” Oikawa said, slinking up to Sawamura and squeezing an arm. Sugawara's eyebrows quickly knitted, and he leaned over to playfully swat Oikawa's hand away, making Sawamura laugh.

“We didn't exactly have dinner, so I'll pass on this for now,” Sawamura answered.

“We'll meet back up with you soon,” Sugawara promised, linking an arm with Sawamura's before they fumbled their way through the crowd.

“They are such a cute couple,” Kuroo said. He than elbowed Akaashi. “You sure you don't want something like that?”

“Since when did I discuss my love life with you?” Akaashi asked with a swift elbow in return.

“Iwa-chan's up!” Oikawa exclaimed, catching the attention of the rest of the group. Iwaizumi was handed the mallet, and rounded his shoulders before pulling it back behind his head. With a strong and heavy swing, he slammed the mallet onto the spring. A light zipped up and up the gauge, fading from green to yellow to orange, until the very top circle illuminated a bright red. There was a dinging sound that game from the game, and Oikawa's loud whoop could be heard soon after. Iwaizumi had made the light go to the very top. Kuroo whistled in appreciation and hoped Bo could accomplish the same feat. As predicted, Iwaizumi chose one of the aliens and immediately handed it to Oikawa, who hugged it tightly against his chest and ranted to Iwaizumi about who knows what. Kuroo was too focused on Bokuto and the High Striker.

The mallet swung up and then back down, hitting the target with a deep thud. The light rose to green, yellow, orange... and then stopped just short of the red. Not as much power as Iwaizumi, but Bokuto didn't seem to mind, looking happy as ever when the man running the game informed him the blue owl would be available to him with that score.

“I got it, Akaashi-kun!” Bokuto said with pride. He then held it out to Akaashi with both hands. 

“Are you sure you want to give it to me?” Akaashi asked, though his hands were reaching for the plush toy as he spoke.

“Of course I do! It was a good choice. It matches your eyes,” Bokuto observed with a grin as Akaashi took the toy from his hold. Akaashi smiled at the owl.

“It's very cute. Thank you,” Akaashi said, bringing the owl to his chest. Bokuto beamed.

“This is almost sickening to watch,” Tsukishima muttered from next to Kuroo. Kuroo chuckled, turning his gaze to the blond. 

“Don't be so salty, Tsuki,” Kuroo responded, kind enough to keep his voice low so no one else would hear the nickname. If Tsukishima's look was anything to go by, he didn't find it kind in the slightest. “Alright then! If you don't want to watch these mushy couples, I challenge you to a game!”

“Who are you calling a mushy couple?” Akaashi asked.

“What game?” Tsukishima asked with a glint in his eyes. Bingo, Kuroo thought, it looked like Tsukishima enjoyed a challenge. Kuroo quickly looked around, swaying this way and that in an attempt to see around all the moving bodies.

“Ah! Come with me!” Kuroo said, grabbing at Tsukishima's arm and tugging him through the crowd. He could feel Tsukishima's resistance as the blond's arm jostled in his hold, but was happy when Tsukishima settled on not saying anything and letting Kuroo drag him along. Kuroo let go as soon as they were out of the main pathway and in front of a booth. “I will annihilate you in this.”

There were an array of bottles with small necks and stacks of hard plastic rings, and a black chalkboard sign with 'Ring Toss' written in big, red bubble letters.

“This game is total luck, bro!” Bokuto exclaimed, and Kuroo took a moment to notice Bokuto and Akaashi had managed to follow them, but Oikawa and Iwaizumi had either purposefully stayed behind or had trouble battling with the crowds.

Kuroo took a moment to look offended.

“Dude, that hurts. Don't put down my bottle ringing skills!” Kuroo said. Tsukishima actually rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

“And the stakes?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Oho, look at this! Tsukishima wants to make a bet with me!” Kuroo replied, rubbing at his chin. “Hm, if I win... I get a train ride with no ear buds in your ears.”

Tsukishima immediately scowled, and Kuroo laughed at his displeasure.

“... fine. I have to make three dozen ribbon roses for a friend, and you're going to help me make them if I win,” Tsukishima claimed. Kuroo's eyebrows scrunched together.

“Ribbon roses?” Kuroo repeated in wonder. 

“They are tedious and time consuming to make. Plus, you'll probably prick yourself with the needle a thousand times, and who wouldn't find the fun in that?” Tsukishima asked with a smirk, though offering no further explanation. Kuroo puffed his chest out.

“Fine, then. Let's do this!” Kuroo said.

With Bokuto whooping behind him and Akaashi... well, Kuroo wasn't quite sure if Akaashi was doing anything but standing there, really, Kuroo and Tsukishima both handed yen over to take their respective turns. Ring after ring was thrown. The sound of the heavy plastic clicking against the metal bottles was heard. Curses were muttered under their breaths. More money exchanged, and then repeat, and then repeat. Finally, Akaashi spoke up.

“... you are both terrible,” Akaashi said dryly. Bokuto was bent over laughing, hitting the side of his leg.

“Neither of you are even coming close!” Bokuto hooted.

“My last one was close,” Tsukishima muttered in irritation. Kuroo swiftly turned around and lifted one of the rings behind his head in a threat.

“I will throw this at your face, Bo,” Kuroo growled. Bokuto squeaked and scurried behind Akaashi, placing his hand's on the raven's shoulders and peaking a golden eye around the side of his arm, which all-in-all made a very amusing image, but Kuroo was a little too aggravated to truly enjoy it. “Game's gotta be rigged.”

That earned him a nasty look from the person running the booth, and he avoided eye contact. 

“Can you hold this?” Akaashi asked Bokuto, holding out the blue owl. Bokuto took it, and Akaashi stepped up to hand over some yen. Akaashi received the three plastic rings and held one out in front of him, closing one eye and focusing. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the disc soaring through the air, coming down to land... right onto one of the necks. Tsukishima hissed, Kuroo made some sort of gargling noise in his throat, and Bokuto cheered.

“Akaashi-kun!! You're so cool!” Bokuto yelled. Kuroo thought Akaashi might get embarrassed over the loud idiot attracting attention, but Akaashi's face remained impassive, finishing off his remaining to rings. One sank on another bottle's neck, but the last one was just a little off, falling between the bottles.

“I might have had to kill you if you had gotten all three,” Kuroo said.

“Hey guys,” came Iwaizumi's voice. Kuroo looked over to see that he and Oikawa had now joined them, and it didn't take long at all to notice something seemed... off. Iwaizumi looked a little too stiff, and Oikawa's pleasant expression looked a little too strained. “I have to leave now if I'm going to get to work on time. Sorry for being late. Have a good night.”

There were good-byes from everyone, and Kuroo briefly wondered if Sawamura and Sugawara had come back and couldn't find them. Akaashi had everyone's numbers, though, and hadn't said anything about a text.

“Aw, man, I didn't realize he had to leave that quickly. I feel kinda bad now for walking off,” Bokuto said. 

“Iwa-chan is fine,” Oikawa said, still clutching the alien to his chest. His chocolate gaze followed Iwaizumi's back with a sullen glint that Kuroo was unused to seeing, but the expression schooled itself quickly. “So what's happened in my absence?”

They updated Oikawa on Kuroo and Tsukishima's inability to win festival games, to which the two grumbled to themselves, and Akaashi received another small plushie, a Dalmatian puppy, for his win. Oikawa expressed his interest in seeing the dance performance happening in the next half hour, so the group made their way through the festival to find the right street. It was during this trek that something caught Kuroo's eye.

“Oho?” Kuroo said, leaning closer to Tsukishima. Tsukishima shot him a look, and Kuroo nodded his head. “There's your little boyfriend.”

He watched the blond's expression go from confused to almost panicked as those honey-brown eyes settled on Yamaguchi with a group of guys, walking in the opposite direction. Both groups would definitely be passing each other soon, and Tsukishima kept his eyes trained on the freckled boy.

“Tsuki gazes longingly at man who melted his icy heart,” Kuroo comments quietly. 

“Don't call me that,” Tsukishima snaps, though he doesn't let his gaze leave the other man. “And what exactly are you spouting?”

Freckles happened to look over at that moment, and it was very clear when he saw Tsukishima. Kuroo could have sworn he heard Tsukishima curse under his breath.

“Ah, he's noticed you,” Kuroo noted.

“Are you suddenly the narrator of my life?” Tsukishima hissed.

“Hm, let's try it! Tsuki gives Kuroo a million yen!”

“You're an idiot,” Tsukishima said, finally giving him a quick glance. He hesitated for a moment. “... I'll be right back.”

Kuroo watched as Tsukishima split away from their group to intercept his... boyfriend? Maybe? Kuroo still wasn't sure.

“Where is Tsukishima going?” Akaashi asked after noticing the blond's absence. 

“Saw someone he knew,” Kuroo replied. “... hey, Akaashi, do you know that kid?”

Kuroo couldn't help calling him a 'kid' with a baby face like that.

“He doesn't look familiar to me. Why?” Akaashi asked. Interesting, Kuroo thought, even Akaashi didn't know of the guy's existence, and he knew Akaashi and Tsukishima were pretty close. Kuroo still felt like there was a lot to Tsukishima Kei that he didn't yet understand.

**Tsukishima Kei**

Of course he would run into Yamaguchi here. He saw the way Yamaguchi had noticed him, had excused himself from his group of friends, had started walking over. There was no way Tsukishima was going to let Yamaguchi approach him in front of Kuroo. He guessed it was kind of ridiculous, but Tsukishima constantly felt like there was a sign above Yamaguchi's head, one that said HIGH SCHOOLER in bright pink neon letters. Maybe that was just the guilt he felt.

“Hey!” Yamaguchi greeted, looking far too happy. Tsukishima noticed the lack of his stage name, and silently praised the other for remembering not to call him that. “Lucky running into you!”

Tsukishima wasn't sure he'd call it lucky.

“I'm surprised you haven't shown up around my apartment,” Tsukishima said. It was out before he really had time to think about it, and he almost physically winced. Did that sound like he wanted the boy to come around? He guessed so, from the way Yamaguchi's face lit up.

“Aw, were you actually waiting for me?” Yamaguchi asked, and Tsukishima wasn't sure if the glare he gave in response was because of the jab or because he was angry at himself for finding Yamaguchi so cute. Yamaguchi laughed in response, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I was actually thinking of going tomorrow. Things have been kind of busy. … do you normally hang out with the bartender?”

Tsukishima could understand the question. From Yamaguchi's perspective, the two didn't exactly like each other. And that was still true, Tsukishima reasoned, to a certain extent. It'd gotten a little better after they hashed things out, he guessed, but Kuroo was rather annoying now, always trying to goad him in some way.

“It's a friend's birthday. We're both here for that friend,” Tsukishima explained. “How's your situation?” Yamaguchi looked confused, so Tsukishima continued. “Your gay epiphany. Surely you've done something about it since.”

Yamaguchi's cheeks turned an interesting shade of red as he shook his head. 

“Ah, no!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, looking around as if someone was paying attention to their conversation. “I mean...” Yamaguchi suddenly looked shy. “I told you, you're the only one who knows. What could I have done about it?”

“I don't know. Kiss your crush at school?” Tsukishima reasoned. “Usually looking into sexuality is triggered by liking someone.”

Yamaguchi bit his lip.

“If there was anyone I was 'triggered' by, it was you,” Yamaguchi replied, and Tsukishima honestly wasn't prepared for the bluntness.

“... you're going to give me whiplash with that split personality of yours,” Tsukishima muttered.

“... hey, could we hang out a bit-”

“No.”

“Can I pay you, then?” Yamaguchi asked, almost pleaded. “I'll pay you for a date.”

“I'm not on the clock.”

“For free, then?”

“Don't you have people to hang out with?”

“I see them everyday.”

“You don't even know my name.”

“But I want to!”

Tsukishima sighed, looking off into the distance if only to avoid Yamaguchi's face. It was precisely why he saw familiar faces, three in fact, that he had seen in front of his platform before. Regulars.

“Come here,” Tsukishima ordered, grabbing Yamaguchi's arm and tugging him between stalls. Yamaguchi followed with a fumbled 'what?' falling from his lips. Tsukishima tucked them behind one of the tents, between a stall and a building wall. “I just saw some regulars from the Hidden Gem. I don't want them to see me, and especially not with you.”

Being tucked behind the tent like they were was a bit surreal. It was dim, light coming from around the top and sides of the tent, and while the sounds of the crowd and the games and the cooking food still filtered into their ears, everything was still in the empty space they stood.

“... this is the second time this has happened, you know,” Yamaguchi said with a grin. Tsukishima noticed he still held Yamaguchi's arm and promptly dropped it. 

“I wonder why I have to constantly hide with you,” Tsukishima accused, the statement entirely rhetorical.

“I still think it's that fate thing,” Yamaguchi answered. More than that, he drew closer, and Tsukishima tensed.

“Too bad for you, but I don't believe in the fate thing,” Tsukishima said resolutely. His body, however, burned where Yamaguchi had placed his hands on Tsukishima's chest.

“Hey. You told me I'm a great kisser, right?” Yamaguchi asked, and when had his voice taken on that raspy edge, and when had those lips that Tsukishima definitely still remembered gotten closer? Yamaguchi was dangerous, Tsukishima concluded.

“That was only to get you to come back to the club. Customers ensure my revenue,” Tsukishima snarked, hoping to deter the other man from his train of thought. It didn't work. In fact, it had the opposite effect, serving as a challenge, because after a huff of irritation, Yamaguchi stepped forward, tilting his head and connecting their lips.

Like last time, the kiss was bold and hungry. Unlike last time, Tsukishima had been expecting it from the beginning, and answered in kind, enjoying the slick meeting of their lips, the nips of teeth, the feel of Yamaguchi's teeth against his tongue. He definitely hadn't been lying when he called Yamaguchi a good kisser. He wasn't even aware he'd pushed Yamaguchi up against the wall until reality came crashing down on him in the form of Yamaguchi's soft sigh of 'Citrine'.

Tsukishima pulled back, looming over Yamaguchi with one hand on the wall behind him and one hand wrapped around Yamaguchi's arm. At some point, Tsukishima's glasses had been knocked off center, and he reached up to right them. Yamaguchi looked dazed again, and Tsukishima smirked.

“Satisfied?” Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi grinned.

“Sure you won't come home with me?” Yamaguchi replied.

“I think we both have groups to get back to,” Tsukishima said, backing off. He ignored the disappointment on Yamaguchi's face. “My name is Tsukishima Kei, and I'm not one for a relationship.”

Yamaguchi's jaw dropped, and he stared just a tad too long before straightening.

“Well, Tsukishima-san, I'm not one to give up,” Yamaguchi replied. The cheeky little shit.

“I think I've noticed that,” Tsukishima sighed. With that, the two made their way back into the public eye and separated to find their groups. The dance performance was already going in full swing by the time Tsukishima had rejoined his friends, including Sugawara and Sawamura. The look Kuroo was giving him made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He tried to ignore it.

The performance was good. Oikawa being Oikawa kept making comments about how the Hidden Gem dancers were more skilled. They got food afterward, everyone laughing when Bokuto accidentally swung a piece of meat right off of his skewer, and Akaashi ended up carrying five plush toys by the end of the night. The whole outing was lighthearted and Tsukishima found himself having a good time. The lighthearted atmosphere, however, started crumbling when they were about to say their good-byes. Standing beneath a large oak tree right outside of the dying festival grounds, everyone was exchanging their good-byes and last minute repetitions of happy birthday to Oikawa. Oikawa had a weird look on his face while looking at Sugawara and Sawamura holding hands, and that's when the bomb dropped.

“Sawamura, how do you feel about Suga dancing?” Oikawa asked. Sawamura looked surprised, as well as Sugawara.

“Um... he's a great dancer?” Sawamura replied, clearly unsure what he was being asked. Oikawa looked frustrated, gesturing at their joined hands.

“No, I mean, you two are together. A couple. Does it bother you that Suga takes off his clothes for other men?” Oikawa asked. Tsukishima could tell everyone was surprised by the shift in mood.

“Oikawa, why are you asking that?” Sugawara asked with pinched brows.

“Just... answer, please?” Oikawa asked, with a whine that was genuine. Sawamura glanced at Sugawara.

“I... guess I go by the philosophy that as long as he always comes home to me, it's okay,” Sawamura answered carefully. “Koushi loves dancing, and he's good at it. I know he loves me, too.”

Sugawara smiled at the answer, squeezing Sawamura's hand.

“Right?!” Oikawa exclaimed.

“Oh, wow, that's crazy,” Bokuto commented. Seeing all eyes on him, he jumped in place, waving his arms in the air. “I mean, no offense! To each his own! I just... I couldn't do that. I want my partner to be mine alone, you know?”

Tsukishima observed as Akaashi looked away from Bokuto as soon as the words were said, and watched as Kuroo noticed that as well and winced at the move.

Oikawa was staring at the ground, and Tsukishima noticed in alarm that the alien plushie was being choked to death.

“Yeah...” Oikawa whispered. His face suddenly scrunched up, tears building in his eyes. “That's what... Iwa-chan said too...

“Oikawa?” Akaashi asked, shoving his plushies into Kuroo's arms, who scooped them up quickly. Hands now free, Akaashi approached Oikawa and placed a hand on his shoulder. It's like the touch was all Oikawa needed to go off.

“It's just not fair! Why is he making me feel like I have to choose him or my job?!” Oikawa exclaimed, tears now falling down his cheeks in his distress. “I love him! I love him, but he doesn't trust that enough!”

Akaashi gathered Oikawa in his arms and Oikawa bent down to bury his face in Akaashi's shoulder. Hearing the sobs did bad things to Tsukishima's heart, and he found himself stepping closer to them, even though he felt to awkward to do any comforting. He wondered what had been said between Iwaizumi and Oikawa that night. He wondered if he shouldn't have let Kuroo drag him away from them. Maybe it wouldn't have happened.

Yamaguchi's face flashed across his mind. He wondered if he should have kissed him tonight. He wondered if he should have given the boy hope. No matter how interesting the boy was, or how attractive he was, Tsukishima would hate himself if he ever made the boy cry like Oikawa was. That was why he stayed away from relationships, even from one-night-stands. People were complicated.

What had been an enjoyable day turned into an awkward night. Tsukishima was glad that Kuroo didn't pester him on the way home, leaving the blond to his own thoughts, ear buds in his ears and drowning himself in music.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've made so many people hate Yamaguchi in this story, oops. I hope this smooths some things over.
> 
> Also, there is a lot of Kuroo and Tsuki interaction here!!

**Chapter 6  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

Kuroo was startled awake by his alarm clock. Groaning, he swung a hand down on it, pressing the button that would halt the annoying noise. One would think he would have taken the advantage of a day off to get some extra rest, but Kuroo had decided to play video games all night after he'd gotten home from the festival. He never claimed himself one to make healthy choices.

He made to get off the bed, but paused when he registered the weight on his back. Lifting his head from the pillow, he glanced over his shoulder to see Midnight curled up between his shoulder blades, and huffed.

“Dang it, girl,” Kuroo muttered, clearing his throat after the words came out raspy. He ever so slowly turned and shifted, doing his best to let Midnight down gently. She eventually slid off, woken by the jostling, and flicked her tail in annoyance. Kuroo smiled, giving her head a few scratches. “Sorry.”

As if forgiving him, her tail stopped, and the cat nestled into the mattress. Out of harm's way, Kuroo set about his normal 'morning' business, even though it was three-something in the afternoon. So went the schedule of someone working a night shift. After hopping in the shower, shoving a microwave meal into his mouth, and making himself presentable, he stepped out into the hot afternoon. Even for an evening, the sun was scorching, and Kuroo frowned at the uncomfortable feeling. He hoped the dreaded summer temperatures would make their leave early this year.

He rapped his knuckles on Tsukishima's door, staring at an ant crawling between his feet as he waited. His thoughts drifted to the previous night and he frowned. He kind of felt like an asshole now, after Oikawa's teary display. All that teasing that Iwaizumi would never date him Kuroo had done... maybe Kuroo was a lot more dense than he thought.

Straightening his posture, he tore his gaze away from the ant to glower at the door. He knocked again, shifting his weight from one side to the other.

No answer.

Had Tsukishima left early? He hoped so, because he didn't have the guy's number to become a personal alarm clock if he was oversleeping. 

Which was weird, now that Kuroo thought about it. They'd still yet to exchange numbers, but maybe thoughts like that didn't cross your mind when you lived and worked with the person. 

Kuroo found himself making the trip to work alone. It seemed incredibly boring. The only thing saving him from falling asleep on the train was the steady stream of texts coming from Bokuto. The man was complaining about some 'asshole' who had 'almost T-boned him' in an intersection, and while Kuroo was happy there wasn't an actual wreck involved, he kind of doubted Bokuto's excessive insistence that he was not in any way at fault. He'd been in a truck with Bokuto before. He sometimes wondered how their merchandise got to the club in one piece.

'OHOHOH AND DUDE WHT WE GONNA DO FOR MY BDAY?????'

Kuroo snorted after reading the text. All it took was going to Oikawa's little birthday celebration to get Bokuto stoked for his own birthday, even if it was two months away. He appreciated Bokuto's enthusiasm for things like that. To Kuroo, birthdays had kind of just become another day, but Bokuto always managed to find a way to make the most mundane things exciting. 

He ended up replying something along the lines of 'calm your tits' and Bokuto didn't disappoint with his answering string of exclamations. 

His time at the club passed fairly quickly. The night was busy, and he was happy to receive comments from the regulars about missing him on his day off. Tsukishima had arrived with Oikawa and Akaashi just a tad after Kuroo had arrived, and Kuroo figured there was some emotional support going on there. He didn't witness Oikawa and Iwaizumi talk the whole night.

“You owe me at least a thousand words after bailing on me earlier,” Kuroo spoke in jest when he and Tsukishima were on their way out. The look Tsukishima gave him was nothing short of incredulous.

“Have I ever spoken a thousand words in a day, is my question,” Tsukishima replied. Kuroo mentally groaned when they stepped out into the humid air again. It had somewhat lessened due to the lateness of the hour, but still managed to weigh his body down.

“You'd be surprised. They add up quick,” Kuroo said. “Where'd you end up going with Oikawa and Akaashi?”

“Oikawa wanted to meet up at a coffee shop before work,” Tsukishima offered.

“You a coffee fan?”

“Not particularly,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo leaned just a little closer to him, giving him what he hoped to be a cue to tell him to keep going. Really, it could be a chore to keep the blond extending conversation. Tsukishima shot him another look, clearly understanding Kuroo's intent. “... They have good strawberry shortcake, so I got that.”

Ah, little victories.

“Oho, better watch eating that stuff, Mr. Dancer.”

“I have a fast metabolism.”

“Speaking of food! Don't think I don't remember that you never answered me. Are you a good cook, or is that whole 'I'm a cook at a restaurant' more of a sham than it already is?”

“... you actually remember that.”

“Of course I do! I have to hold on to every clue about your secret double life as I can.”

“You're an idiot,” Tsukishima sighed as they approached the train station. “I'm not sure about restaurant-quality, but I can cook.”

“Hmm. I don't know if I believe you. I think you're going to have to prove it to me sometime.”

“That is a sorry excuse to get a free meal.”

“That is an excellent excuse to get a free meal. We live right next to each other; how easy would it be to just cook a little extra for your buddy, hm?”

“Buddy, he says,” Tsukishima scoffed, offering no definite answer. As they approached the yellow line near the tracks, Tsukishima reached into his pocket for his ear buds, only to freeze. He checked his left pocket, then his back pockets, closing his eyes when nothing but air met him.

“You okay?” Kuroo asked, observing.

“... I left my MP3 in the locker,” Tsukishima confessed, looking beyond irritated with himself. Kuroo's eyebrows shot up. That MP3 player was practically attached to the taller man like another limb. This was definitely the first time he'd ever forgotten it since they'd started walking to and from work together, and judging Tsukishima's reaction, it wasn't something that happened often. As their train pulled into the station, it dawned on Kuroo what exactly this meant.

“Yes!” Kuroo exclaimed, making a show of throwing his fisted hands in the air. He brought them down and then elbowed Tsukishima, a grin running across his lips. “How lucky. Looks like I win our bet without even beating you at Ring Toss!”

Because how much of a coincidence was that? He'd told Tsukishima that if he won, the other would have to talk to him during the train ride. Now it looked like that was exactly what was going to happen.

Tsukishima just looked exasperated.

“I can just sleep.”

“You don't understand how persistent I can be,” Kuroo warned. They stepped onto the train when the doors opened, taking a seat in the mostly-empty train car. When Tsukishima remained a clammed up sour-face, Kuroo leaned his shoulder against Tsukishima's, smirking.

“Get off,” Tsukishina sighed, pushing him away.

“Come ooon!” Kuroo urged. “Hey, I got it! If you hold up a conversation, I'll help you with those ribbon rose thingies. That was your part of the bet, right?”

Tsukishima raised a brow.

“Do you even know how to handle a needle and thread?”

“My mom taught me how to sew on a button. Can't be that difficult?”

A tiny smile curved Tsukishima's lips, then, which might have made Kuroo just a tad apprehensive.

“... I volunteered to make thirty of them. We'll see if you'll be helpful in any way.”

“I am hurt that you doubt me. What are they for, anyway?”

Kuroo listened as Tsukishima talked of his friend Hinata Shouyou and their tricky plots to fool Tsukishima's family into thinking he worked at the Hinatas' small restaurant. He listened as Tsukishima revealed he always felt guilty, both about lying to his parents and tangling the Hinatas in a lie, and because of that, always offered to help the restaurant if they ever needed it. They were apparently introducing new rose tea and cakes soon, and wanted the ribbon roses as center-pieces for the tables. Kuroo also found out Tsukishima's favorite kind of cooking was baking, and that he had quite a sweet tooth, as well as his favorite color (navy blue, though Tsukishima had looked at him like he was ridiculous for asking that question) and the fact the guy he'd been introduced to as Tsukishima's brother outside of their apartments was his only sibling. The conversation had flowed even better than Kuroo had thought it would, and he wasn't sure if he'd finally made Tsukishima comfortable around him, or the blond had simply resigned to his fate, trapped on the train car with Kuroo. Kuroo figured it was the later.

When the two approached their apartment complex, Kuroo turned away to yawn.

“Midnight will be hungry,” Kuroo said as they walked up the steps.

“How long have you had her?”

“About three years. Got her as a kitten. She's already grown so big,” Kuroo mused, fishing out his keys from his back pocket and watching Tsukishima do the same. “Thank you for the wonderful entertainment on the way home.”

Tsukishima shot him a look.

“Doesn't take much to entertain you, does it?” Tsukishima remarked, opening his apartment door. Kuroo watched in curiosity as Tsukishima's eyebrows instantly furrowed. Tsukishima stepped a little further into the apartment before making a disgusted noise. “It's like an oven in here.”

Tempted by the curiosity, Kuroo lowered his own keys and made his way to Tsukishima's apartment, understanding what Tsukishima meant as soon as he stuck his upper body inside.

“What the hell? Did you not turn on your air?” Kuroo asked. The humidity in the apartment was almost as bad as the outside air, and that was saying something. Tsukishima had drifted further into the apartment, standing in front of the thermostat.

“... the building owner told me when I moved in that the previous tenant had complained about the air conditioner before,” Tsukishima muttered, displeased. Kuroo whistled, leaning against the doorframe.

“Still a couple hours before the sun comes up. That's the only chance you'll get to talk to him,” Kuroo reasoned, feeling bad for the guy. He perked up as an idea hit him. “Hey, why don't you just come to my apartment? We'll make those ribbon roses.”

Tsukishima actually looked surprised.

“You're not tired?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo shrugged.

“Little bit, but I'm still functional. Beats staying in this heat-box. I'm sure Midnight would love another person to love up on her,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima looked contemplative.

“I guess that's fine. I want to pet her again,” Tsukishina conceded. Kuroo grinned.

“She's gonna be so spoiled,” Kuroo commented, jiggling the keys in his hand. “Just do whatever you need to, change clothes, get the stuff, and then come on over. I'll see you in a bit, then?”

With Tsukishima's very slow nod of consent, Kuroo gave him a short wave and made his way to his own apartment. As predicted, Midnight was standing just inside the front door, meowing upon his arrival.

“Hey, girl,” Kuroo greeted, bending down to scratch her chin. She leaned into the touch, raising her head to give him better access, and Kuroo chuckled. “Tsuki is coming over soon. Don't tell him I called him that, though.”

Midnight merely headbutted his leg, and Kuroo took the time to take off his shoes before shuffling to the kitchen with Midnight on his heels. As his body performed the movements it knew by heart, Kuroo was trying to remember what his mom had taught him about sewing. Double-thread the needle... use pins to create a shank... ah, but they probably wouldn't need a shank for ribbon roses. How hard could poking a needle through some fabric be, anyway?

Midnight was chowing down on her food when there was a knock on the door. Kuroo rolled his eyes and approached.

“I knew you were coming. You didn't need to knock,” Kuroo said once he'd opened the door.

“I didn't expect you to understand common decency,” Tsukishima replied, stepping inside to take off his shoes. In his arms was a small toolkit and rolls of red and pink ribbon, and on his face were his black-rimmed glasses. He took a look around the apartment. “... it's exactly like mine, only everything is reversed.”

“Yeah, all these places are cookie-cutter. Cheapest way,” Kuroo said. He nodded his head toward his couch. “Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I'm going to change clothes real quick. Midnight's in the kitchen, but you may want to resist petting her until she's done scarfing down her food.”

“Thanks,” Tsukishima muttered. Kuroo couldn't help but think he looked a little unsure as he shuffled over to the couch. It was a different look for him, and the corner of Kuroo's lips curled up before he headed into his room to change. He sighed happily once out of the slacks and dress shirt and into sweatpants and a loose tee. He fought down another yawn before returning to the living room. The first thing he noticed was Midnight already settled into Tsukishima's lap, looking quite content receiving strokes.

“Sometimes I wonder if she's a cat or a pig, with how fast she eats,” Kuroo commented, plopping himself down next to Tsukishima.

“Her purring is vibrating my leg,” Tsukishima snorted, and Kuroo laughed.

“You ever had any pets?” Kuroo asked.

“Just fish. When I was little.”

“Booooring.”

“My brother was always interested in sea life. They were technically his, even if my parents had us both taking care of them.”

“And what about you? Were you not into anything you'd want as a pet?”

“Ah...” Tsukishima actually looked caught off-guard. He turned away just slightly as he mumbled his answer. “I loved dinosaurs. Not exactly pet material.”

Kuroo blinked, needing a second to take in the information and the fact that... was Tsukishima blushing?! Kuroo slapped a hand over his mouth to stop the laugh from escaping.

“I can totally imagine you with a pet raptor. Oh, dude, you'd bring him to work and everything. He just might be close to being as good of a bodyguard as Iwaizumi-san is.”

“Shut up,” Tsukishima said, though the words held no spite, and the grin on his face made Kuroo stop holding back his laughter. “Alright, enough of his nonsense. Let me teach you how to make these things.”

**Tsukishima Kei**

It was so easy to see that Kuroo was fading fast.

Making ribbon roses was a very intricate process. There were very precise steps that had to be followed, or you would just end up with a blob of ribbon. Kuroo was a pretty fast learner, Tsukishima found, after having him repeat the patterns over and over. His first completed one may have been just a little loose, but it was definitely usable. Kuroo was half-way through his second one, though, and Tsukishima kept glancing over at him, watching his eyelids droop and his movements slowing. A sleepy Kuroo was definitely a less talkative Kuroo.

Tsukishima took the silence as an opportunity to have a proper look around. The apartment was relatively clean, and Tsukishima had smelled hot cinnamon when he had walked in. It was also very... plain. He'd always known Kuroo as a loud, out-going person. Tsukishima had been expecting posters on the wall, maybe a bean bag chair, some funky, out-of-place decorations just because Kuroo thought they looked cool. Instead, the walls were bare and only necessary furniture littered the room, other than a gaming console tucked into the bottom shelf of a small entertainment center. There were also a variety of picture frames on that entertainment center, and Tsukishima found himself curious. They were hard to see, considering the couch was on the opposite wall, but Tsukishima knew one of the photos had Bokuto in it, because that hair was extremely hard to miss.

Midnight was still curled next to his leg, breathing evenly, and Tsukishima was just a little smug that the cat had stayed by his side this whole while instead of her owner. Midnight really was gorgeous, and probably the sweetest cat he'd interacted with. Not that he'd interacted with many, but she was just so loving and happy. It was hard not to smile at her.

He glanced over at Kuroo again, and stopped sewing when he saw that the man was slumped over, eyes closed, most likely asleep. Tsukishima huffed, setting down his own project before leaning over and carefully extracting the needle and ribbon from Kuroo's hold. Knowing he'd wake up feeling like shit if Kuroo stayed in that position, he gently pushed at Kuroo's shoulder until he slumped sideways, and then grunted as he lifted Kuroo's legs and put them on the couch, making sure he didn't crush Midnight in the process. Kuroo hardly even moved during the jostling.

“I knew you were tired,” Tsukishima muttered quietly to himself. He sat down on the floor, back against the couch, and got back to work on his ribbon rose. He was starting to feel tired himself, but there was no way he was intruding in Kuroo's bedroom, and also no way he would get any sleep in the sauna that was his apartment. A quick glance at his cell phone told him it was nearing six in the morning. He'd just have to hold out another hour or two and then see if Nekomata was up.

A sudden, loud, gross sound came from behind him, and Tsukishima tensed.

Of course Kuroo would snore.

If he elbowed Kuroo in the ribs, no one would know.

\---

It was seven forty-five when Nekomata finally answered his door, looking disheveled and disgruntled. Tsukishima apologized for waking him, and then told him the problem. Nekomata promised he'd call it in and have someone swing by today to look at the air conditioner, though he couldn't give a precise time. Tsukishima had made his way back to Kuroo's apartment, wishing fervently that he had his MP3 player so he could listen to his music as Kuroo slept. Though he wasn't going to take Kuroo's bed, Tsukishima had no qualms stealing the blanket from it and making himself as comfortable as possible at the foot of Kuroo's couch. He must have dozed off at some point, because he was rudely awakened by Midnight pawing at his shoulder.

No matter how great she was, he knew she couldn't be perfect.

In the midst of giving Midnight some love, Tsukishima found himself looking at the photographs on the entertainment center again. Willing his body to move, he basically crawled across the floor, blanket wrapped around him, until he could see them more clearly.

He was right about Bokuto. The first picture was clearly a selfie taken by Kuroo, with Bokuto behind him holding up a peace sign. Moving on to another photo, he saw an older couple. It was easy to see a resemblance between the woman and Kuroo, so Tsukishima assumed they were his parents. The third photo was clearly Midnight as a fuzzy, young kitten, and wasn't that adorable? The fourth photo was confusing. It was a picture of a girl, a young girl, who looked happy but incredibly pale. Maybe it was the lighting. Kuroo had never mentioned siblings when Tsukishima had spoke of his own. The thought of Kuroo having a daughter crossed his mind, but wouldn't it have been incredibly weird to have known him so long and not heard anything about a daughter?

There was shuffling behind him, then, and Tsukishima looked over his shoulder. Kuroo was turning, looking disgruntled, his eyes cracking open. He continued to watch those eyes focus and finally settle on him. Kuroo's eyebrows furrowed, and he lifted his head, and he looked so damn confused that Tsukishima snorted.

“Welcome back to the world of the living,” Tsukishima drawled. Understanding finally reached Kuroo's expression, and he sat up in a hurry.

“What time is it?” Kuroo asked, running a hand through his hair. Wow, Tsukishima didn't think his hair could get any messier than the usual, but he stood corrected.

“Around nine-thirty?” Tsukishima hazarded a guess. Kuroo's eyes widened.

“Oh shit. I'm sorry! I was going to give you the couch- have you slept at all?” Kuroo asked.

“I nodded off for a bit. Midnight woke me up,” Tsukishima replied, gesturing toward the cat by his side. “I've already talked to the building owner about the air conditioner. He says he'll send someone today to take a look.”

Kuroo was obviously still trying to process everything, and Tsukishima smirked at the display.

“Here, here, get some sleep. I'll keep Midnight in my room so she doesn't disturb you,” Kuroo offered, standing up.

“I'll definitely take you up on that offer, but I'm going to stop by my place first. Brush my teeth and get into some more comfortable pants,” Tsukishima replied, still wearing his jeans from the night before. “... you're not a morning person, are you?”

“Not in the slightest,” Kuroo groaned, running a hand down his face.

“You also snore as loud as a freight train.”

Tsukishima took delight in Kuroo's huff of annoyance, accompanied by the slightest pink hue on the bridge of his nose.

“C'mere, you,” Kuroo talked to Midnight as he scooped her into his arms. She meowed at him, sniffing at his chin. Tsukishima stood up, throwing the blanket onto the couch. “Don't melt in the flames of Hell.”

“Don't be so dramatic,” Tsukishima quipped, slipping his shoes on at the door. 

The last thing he was expecting upon leaving Kuroo's apartment was to look over and see Yamaguchi standing in front of his own apartment door. He suddenly remember Yamaguchi's words from the night of Oikawa's birthday, saying he was planning on visiting Tsukishima.

Well, shit.

Yamaguchi looked over at him, eyes widening, scanning over Tsukishima's form, and Tsukishima had a strange sense of deja vu with the stunt they'd pulled on Kuroo. He was positive he looked dishelved and worn-out, coming out of Kuroo's apartment. Yamaguchi's mouth opened, and Tsukishima held up his palm.

“No. I know what you're thinking, and no,” Tsukishima said. Yamaguchi's eyebrows furrowed.

“... um,” Yamaguchi said uncertainly, shifting his weight from one hip to the other. “... good morning?”

Bless this boy's soul, it looked like we was about to combust with questions, but understood Tsukishima's message.

“Look. I'm sleep-deprived as hell right now, but I'm glad you're here, because I wanted to talk to you,” Tsukishima began. Yamaguchi looked even more confused, but Tsukishima hammered on, wanting to say what had been on his mind ever since Oikawa's crying session. “I'm going to be very blunt here. I shouldn't have let you kiss me at the festival. I'm not looking for a relationship right now, and I'm not going to lead you on. You can also get in trouble, being a high school student, and as your senior, I need to take responsibility. Whatever this is needs to stop.”

Wow, that was an absolutely terrible thing to word vomit at someone without even greeting them first. Even feeling the way, Tsukishima felt some weight lift off his shoulders.

Yamaguchi stared, and Tsukishima could feel his body tensing up from the anticipation of the reaction. Finally, Yamaguchi's gaze dropped to the ground, and he fiddled with his fingers.

“Wow,” Yamaguchi said. “This was... not how I expected this visit to go at all, honestly.”

Tsukishima winced. 

“I'm sorry,” Tsukishima said. Yamaguchi shook his head, then lifted it, suddenly looking determined.

“Can I be blunt with you as well? Will you just... listen?” Yamaguchi pleaded. Tsukishima was apprehensive, but nodded, figuring he owed the boy as much. They both gravitated toward the metal banister on the balcony, leaning on it and gazing down onto the parking lot. Yamaguchi's next words were a surprise. “My family... the expectations are high. I'm the youngest of three and they treat me like... like I'm the one who went wrong. I don't get the top scores, I don't socialize near as much as they would like, and I don't have ambitious dreams to be a doctor or a lawyer. And then, to top it off...”

Yamaguchi paused, biting his lip. Tsukishima observed him thoughtfully.

“... you realized you were attracted to men. I assume that wouldn't be accepted by your folks,” Tsukishima said, understanding the fear all too well.

“...I wanted to be someone more confident in himself. Someone who goes after what he wants without thinking of the consequences and without thinking of what other people are going to think. I wasn't lying when I said you 'triggered' me, so to speak. You're really gorgeous, and you're amazing at dancing, and I was almost... jealous. You flaunt it all without caring. I can't do that. I thought... maybe... I could try to act the way I've always wanted to with you.”

Tsukishima frowned at the childish thinking... and then realized the boy in front of him was technically still a child. 

“I'm not a project,” Tsukishima clipped. Yamaguchi winced at the words, ducking his head down in the slightest. Tsukishima sighed, simmering his irritation. If the boy was being this honest, he figured he could offer a part of his own story as well. “... I don't flaunt it all without caring. At least not to my family, so I understand where you're coming from. My parents and my brother don't know I'm gay, and they definitely don't know what I do for a living.”

Yamaguchi's jaw dropped.

“So... you're actually kind of like me...” Yamaguchi whispered.

“I'm no stalker. I don't randomly kiss people I don't know the names of at festivals, either,” Tsukishima argued, and Yamaguchi winced again.

“I was trying way too hard. I'm so sorry,” Yamaguchi said with drooping shoulders. Tsukishima 'tsk'd', but then shook his head.

“You're not the only one at fault,” Tsukishima admitted. “You're cute, and you left an impression on me, so I just rolled with it. I shouldn't have. Maybe if both of us actually get our acts together in a couple years, I'd rethink it.”

Tsukishima said the last line playfully, hoping to lighten the mood. Yamaguchi stared at him for a moment, and then hesitantly smiled.

“Thank you,” Yamaguchi said honestly, still fidgeting. “Can I still... talk to you, though? If that's alright?”

It probably wasn't. It'd be better to just end their strange relationship all together. But something tugged at Tsukishima, knowing Yamaguchi was in a precarious situation with his parents just like Tsukishima himself was. Tsukishima had a handful of people he could actually talk about the situation with. Yamaguchi had no one. Tsukishima couldn't even imagine.

“Yeah. As long as you leave fake IDs out of the question,” Tsukishima relented. Yamaguchi's smile was worth it.

“So um...” Yamaguchi trailed off, glancing from Kuroo's apartment door and back to Tsukishima. “Can I ask what's going on, if what I assumed isn't true?”

“My air conditioner is down. Kuroo is going to let me crash at his place,” Tsukishima shrugged. “I'm sorry you came all this way, but I really do feel like I'm going to pass out, and I work tonight.”

“Oh! That's okay, no problem! I'm the one who came without knowing your schedule,” Yamaguchi insisted. He bit his lip again, looking contemplative, before retrieving his cell phone from his pocket. “If it's not too much to ask, could we exchange numbers?”

“That's better than you just showing up randomly,” Tsukishima said, taking Yamaguchi's cell and adding his contact. “Just text me and I'll get your info. My cell is in Kuroo's apartment.”

Yamaguchi furrowed his eyebrows again, looking like he wanted to say something for a brief moment, but then was all smiles.

“Thanks! Have a good nap!” Yamaguchi bid farewell before scurrying down the steps. Tsukishima continued to lean on the banister, watching him go until he was out of sight. He hoped he was really alright. Being all smiles after being rejected was always worrying. But maybe Tsukishima was just being full of himself again. 

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he made his way into his apartment to change and brush his teeth, returning to Kuroo's to get some quality sleep in an air-conditioned room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A summary of this chapter:
> 
> Kurotsuki: These boys are so warming up to each other and they don't even realize it.
> 
> Iwaoi: Trouble in paradise.
> 
> Bokuaka: Bokuto might have an aneurysm.

**Chapter 7  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

Kuroo was tired.

After staying up half the night playing video games the night before last, and then making ribbon roses with Tsukishima last night, he vowed he would go home tonight at a decent hour and go straight to bed. Before he could allow himself that luxury, however, he had a shift to work.

He knew Tsukishima was probably more tired than him. He still felt bad about falling asleep on the couch last night. A repair man had come just half an hour before they had to leave for their shift, and Kuroo hoped that they would not return to a heat box when they walked home tonight.

They had worked together to complete the ribbon roses. In the end, Tsukishima had made twice as many as he had, but he was a rookie, what could you do? And who the hell knew how long it would take to make a tiny rose? They were way more complicated than Kuroo had expected. No wonder Tsukishima had wanted help.

Thinking about the man had Kuroo's gaze settling on the blond dancing on the platform. There weren't any flashy costumes today; just shorts and heels. Tsukishima's pale skin was gleaming under the color-changing lights, surely the result of the almond oil and glitter combo Oikawa loved so much, as his thighs clung to the pole and his spine arched back.

Then Kuroo remembered their conversation from last night and imagined a raptor at the foot of Tsukishima's platform, guarding him. He chuckled to himself.

He had honestly been prepared for Tsukishima to reject his offer to stay at his place for the night. He'd definitely made steps with Tsukishima, sure, but the blond still seemed reluctant to let Kuroo in. Kuroo could reason that he understood... somewhat... because if he had anything to say about it, he was a damn fun person to be around! But Tsukishima was clearly an introvert, and if Kuroo had embarrassed him during their very first meeting, Kuroo guessed the distaste toward him was reasonable. As if he had any room to judge; he'd clearly misjudged Tsukishima in the beginning. Or, maybe, not necessarily misjudged him, because Tsukishima really could be an ass sometimes, but now he was a... nice... ass?

Kuroo snorted.

He found himself looking at Tsukishima again.

He guessed Tsukishima did have a pretty nice ass.

Those long legs were the best part, though.

“Bro!”

Kuroo was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud greeting. Bokuto was leaning against the bar with a wide grin across his lips.

“Bro!” Kuroo returned, walking over to fist-bump him. “You're early again.”

“Couldn't keep my favorite man waiting,” Bokuto replied with outrageously wiggling eyebrows. Kuroo barked a laugh.

“I'm honored,” Kuroo said with a dramatic hand over his heart.

“So you're gonna make me a shot on the house, right?”

“Always knew you were using me for my connections. You're on the job, anyway.”

“Please? Just a little something as a pick-me-up?”

“As if you need a pick-me-up.”

“Who's to say I don't?!”

“Because if you really did, you would be a puddle of mope on that bar right now.”

“Would not! What is a 'puddle of mope' anyway?”

“You in dejected mode.”

“Cruel, dude,” Bokuto pouted. At that moment, Kuroo couldn't fight down a yawn, and Bokuto perked up. “You tired? See, we could take a shot together! Something like a Fireball! That'll wake you right up!”

“I'm on the job, too, idiot,” Kuroo said, shaking his head, though it was said fondly. 

“Excuse me.”

Kuroo had just then taken notice of a presence beside Bokuto, and turned to look. He had to tilt his head slightly, and grinned when a familiar face came into view.

“Well, nice to see you again, Ushijima-san!” Kuroo greeted, ignoring Bokuto's curious glances for the time being. Ushijima looked a little surprised, like he hadn't expected Kuroo to remember his name, but nodded in greeting.

“You as well. Though, I believe you were misinformed. It doesn't seem that Iwaizumi-san is Diamond's boyfriend,” Ushijima spoke, and Kuroo once again wished he'd heard the entire conversation between the two that night. “Unless there is something else I need to address beforehand, I was hoping I could talk with Diamond tonight?”

Kuroo was still thrown off by the way Ushijima carried himself. So very... formal and serious for a strip club.

“I see nothing stopping you, man. Diamond is dancing right over there,” Kuroo said, gesturing toward Oikawa.

“I don't wish to interrupt him. He also glares at me if I come close to the platform,” Ushijima confessed with a knot in his brows. 

“Typically what happens if you manhandle the dancers.”

“Like I said, I did not-”

“You didn't mean any harm, I know, but it's still a rule you broke, and Diamond is still pretty pissed at you for doing it,” Kuroo replied. “So you're asking me to catch him after closing?”

“It would be much appreciated. I would like to clear up my actions and inquire about the modeling,” Ushijima said with a nod. Kuroo looked at Bokuto, who had clearly caught on to who this was and was snickering behind his hand, and shrugged.

“I can be the messenger, but whatever Diamond decides to do is up to him,” Kuroo relented.

“Understood,” Ushijima agreed. “Can I get a rum and coke?”

“Coming right up,” Kuroo said. With a few practiced movements, Kuroo was sliding the glass over, and Ushijima threw some yen on the counter before meandering into the crowd.

“Dude, dude,” Bokuto said as soon as Ushijima was out of hearing range. “That was him, right? Mr. Creepo? With the sketches?”

“The one and only. Weird dude, right?” 

“HA! Very. Do you think Diamond is going to want to see him, though? How is he, anyway?”

Kuroo thought about the question for a bit. Obviously, Bokuto was referring to the whole Oikawa/Iwaizumi situation. He knew Oikawa had dragged Akaashi and Tsukishima out for coffee, and Oikawa had maybe been a tad less lively during the show, but he really wasn't around Oikawa enough to get a good read. Maybe he should ask Tsukishima about it tonight.

“I don't have much to say? I think he's one who puts on a happy face, so it's hard to tell. I haven't seen them talking, though,” Kuroo said.

“I kinda felt like I shouldn't have said anything. You know... about not wanting my boyfriend to work at a place like this,” Bokuto said, looking guilty.

“Nah, man, you were just sharing your thoughts. Nothing wrong with that. Weird, though, that you would say that when you have a gigantic crush on a dancer.”

Bokuto whined.

“Akaashi-kun is a weakness, alright?” Bokuto whimpered, shoulders slumping. Just as quickly, those shoulders perked right back up. “Oh my God, though, can you believe he likes owls too?!”

Kuroo rolled his eyes and promptly shoved his hand in Bokuto's face.

It wasn't long after that that the club slowly lost its steam, saying its good-byes to drunken patrons with Diamond's final good-night and the clock nearing two. Kuroo took the last order of the night, told Bokuto to start bringing the boxes in, and made his way to the back to find Oikawa. The dressing room door was shut, so he knocked and waited.

Akaashi was the one to open the door.

“Yes?” Akaashi asked.

“I need to talk to Diamond real quick,” Kuroo replied. Akaashi arched an eyebrow, but let the door swing open as he turned to walk back in. Kuroo entered, seeing Tsukishima on his phone, Sugawara in the middle of getting dressed, and Akaashi taking a seat next to Oikawa, who was leaning over the dresser writing something down.

“Kuroo wants you,” Akaashi said, which got Oikawa to look up from whatever he was writing. Kuroo also saw Tsukishima look up from the corner of his eye.

“That's never a good thing,” Oikawa immediately snarked. Kuroo threw him the most unimpressed expression he could muster.

“There's someone who would like to talk to you,” Kuroo informed. Oikawa frowned, turning back to the paper in front of him.

“I'm not going home with anyone tonight,” Oikawa said. Kuroo huffed, knowing Oikawa would probably wish Ushijima was asking to leave with him after finding out the true reason.

“It's not that. There's something he wants to apologize for,” Kuroo responded. Oikawa whipped his head around, hope flashing across those honey brown eyes, and Kuroo quickly realized his mistake. “It's a patron. He also wants to show you something.”

A frown settled on Oikawa's lips.

“Has anyone done anything to upset you lately?” Akaashi asked Oikawa. Oikawa shrugged, tossing his pencil on the dresser.

“Fine. I'll be out in a few minutes. Let me change,” Oikawa relented. Kuroo nodded, about to leave, but stopped before he could walk out of the door.

“Don't forget your MP3 this time,” Kuroo tossed over his shoulder.

“Thanks,” Tsukishima replied dryly, making Kuroo smile as he left the dressing room. The smile disappeared when he realized Ushijima and Iwaizumi were standing in front of the bar, staring each other down, while Bokuto was hesitantly looking between the two from behind the bar. He willed his feet to walk just a little faster.

“How'd everything go tonight, Iwaizumi?” Kuroo asked non-chalantly. Iwaizumi broke eye contact with Ushijima to look his way.

“Why is he still here?” Iwaizumi asked, gesturing toward Ushijima with a jerk of his head.

“He wanted to talk to Diamond.”

“He's not allowed to be here,” Iwaizumi said with a tight frown before turning back to Ushijima. “I'm sorry that our bartender doesn't know the rules, but all patrons have to be out by two.”

Kuroo was a bit irked by the obvious diss.

“It's barely after two. Diamond is coming out in a minute. There's no reason to make him wait in the heat,” Kuroo rebutted. He could practically see Iwaizumi's jaw lock. The shorter man was suddenly heading for him, grabbing at his sleeve and yanking him away from Bokuto and Ushijima. Kuroo followed, albeit reluctantly, until another yank on his sleeve had him bending down to Iwaizumi's height.

“I know you think your shits and giggles are more important than anything, but we're talking about Oikawa's safety here,” Iwaizumi growled. Kuroo tensed, growing annoyed.

“Don't talk like I don't care about the dancers,” Kuroo growled right back, shrugging Iwaizumi's hand off. “It's really not a big deal. Let Oikawa-kun do what he wants. Maybe if he turns the dude down, he'll stop coming here.”

“And if Oikawa agrees to it?”

“Then so be it?” Kuroo said, exasperated. “Iwaizumi-san, I don't think you'd have this much of an issue with it if it was anyone but Oikawa-kun.”

“I don't like the guy,” Iwaizumi muttered.

“Obviously. But Oikawa-kun doesn't belong to you. You made that very clear to him.”

Iwaizumi suddenly looked like he'd been physically slapped.

“... how much did he tell you?” Iwaizumi hesitantly asked. Kuroo frowned. This wasn't his business to tell. Thankfully, he didn't have to approach the subject, for it was at that moment that Oikawa and Tsukishima emerged from the dressing room. Oikawa didn't notice Ushijima at first, too caught up in sending an inquisitive look Kuroo and Iwaizumi's way, but when the brunette finally did notice and recognize the tall man standing by the bar, he stopped so suddenly that Tsukishima nearly ran into him from behind.

“What the hell?” Tsukishima muttered, side-stepping him quickly as to not ram into him.

“Diamond,” Ushijima greeted, stepping closer to Oikawa, seeming to not read the mood around him what-so-ever. “It's great to properly meet you. I apologize if I've made you uncomfortable in the past.”

Oikawa was frowning, his eyebrow twitching, and Kuroo wondered if the lead dancer was about to turn about-face and storm right back into the dressing room. Tsukishima glanced between the two before sauntering off to stand by Kuroo.

“What's going on?” Tsukishima whispered.

“That's Mr. Creepo,” Kuroo whispered back. He looked over at Tsukishima, now standing close, and could see the droop of his eyelids. They really should get home and go to bed-

“Grabbing at my legs would typically make me uncomfortable, yes,” Oikawa replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “I know I'm pretty, but you can restrain yourself.”

“You're gorgeous,” Ushijima said, and Kuroo could tell that surprised Oikawa. “Which is why you've become my muse.”

Ushijima untucked the sketchbook from between his arm and shoulder, holding it out to Oikawa. Oikawa looked at it dubiously before reaching out to take hold of it. He sent one confused glance up at Ushijima before opening the front cover. 

Seeing Oikawa's changing expressions while looking through the book was comedy at its finest. Iwaizumi clearly did not share the sentiment.

“I would love for you to model for me,” Ushijima proposed.

“... why would you even need me to? You've sure drawn enough of me as is,” Oikawa replied, and there he was, doing that thing again where he was hiding behind a mask, and it made Kuroo mad. He really wanted to know what Oikawa was thinking!

“It's not the same,” Ushijima insisted. “You're constantly moving. It's inaccurate.”

“It's creepy,” Iwaizumi cut in, and all eyes were suddenly on him. “Diamond is a dancer, not a model. A lead dancer, at that. His schedule is already full, and you are not allowed to be here, so I'm asking you to leave.”

There was silence for a moment, and then Oikawa snapped the sketchbook shut.

“I wasn't aware someone else could speak for me,” Oikawa said, and the words were laced with venom even as he continued to smile. “What was your name?”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“Ushijima-san. I have to say, I'm tired right now, and certainly surprised by this. Could I give you my number and get back to you?” Oikawa asked sweetly.

“Diamond,” Iwaizumi growled, but was ignored.

“That sounds fine,” Ushijima agreed, getting out his cell. Oikawa recited his number, letting Ushijima type it into his phone, and Kuroo thought he could physically feel the heat coming from Iwaizumi's direction. “I'll take my leave, then. Thank you for considering.”

The moment the door shut, Iwaizumi stepped forward.

“Oikawa-”

“I don't want to hear it,” Oikawa hissed, turning to make his way back to the dressing room. Iwaizumi followed.

“Are you an idiot? You do realize cells can be tracked,” Iwaizumi insisted.

“Oh? Now you care?” Oikawa snapped back.

“I've always cared, and you fucking know that!” Iwaizumi yelled.

“Well you don't have to, Iwaizumi!” Oikawa yelled back, the sound of his full name and the glare directed at him stopping Iwaizumi in his tracks. Oikawa huffed, taking the last few steps needed to get to the dressing room and going inside with a slam of the door.

It left a very awkward atmosphere. Kuroo watched as Iwaizumi stood there for a moment, taking in a deep breath, before turning around and stomping toward the front door. Without another word to anyone, he left the club.

“... and that is a big reason I avoid relationships,” Tsukishima muttered.

“Except with cute freckled boys?” Kuroo said in jest, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. Tsukishima looked surprised, and then resolutely turned away. It was the same move he'd pulled when Kuroo learned about his dinosaur-loving past, and Kuroo couldn't help finding it cute.

“You all have way too much drama for a gay strip club,” Bokuto spoke up.

“Really? Seems like just the right amount,” Kuroo replied.

“Are you ready to go?” Tsukishima asked Kuroo. “I think I left some ribbon at your house last night. Can you check by your couch for me?”

“Sure thing. Bo, how's the restocking coming along?” Kuroo asked. Bokuto was looking at him strangely, however.

“... just a few things left. Come help?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo made his way around the bar, bending down to reach the shelves, and nearly lost his balance when Bokuto swung an arm over his shoulders and pulled him in close. “Hold on a second here. You're tired. Tsukishima-san's tired. And Tsukishima-san left something at your apartment last night? By the couch?”

“Uh, yeah?” Kuroo replied, raising an eyebrow. “Tsukishima had to stay at my place because his air conditioner broke.”

Bokuto's eyebrows shot up.

“All night?” Bokuto asked, a sleazy grin running across his lips. “Enemies to friends to lovers... classic.”

Kuroo shoved him away.

“It's not like that, Bo,” Kuroo sighed, grabbing for the last couple bottles in a box nearest him.

“Alright, alright, but friends at least, right?” Bokuto whispered. Kuroo traced a thumb over a bottle's glass.

“... I think so?” Kuroo said. He was pretty sure he would describe them as friends to someone who asked... maybe? It seemed kind of weird. Probably because he wasn't sure Tsukishima would call him a friend in return. What did labels matter, anyway? “Alright, if this is the last of it, I appreciate all you did, but I am not going to make it back home if I don't leave now.”

Kuroo stood and reached behind himself to untie his apron.

“Make sure Tsukishima-san gets home safely,” Bokuto cooed, and Kuroo shot him an odd look.

“Oh, look, it's Akaashi.”

“Where?!” Bokuto exclaimed, head swinging this way and that in a vain attempt to locate the almond-eyed man. Kuroo smirked, and quickly jumped out of the way when Bokuto tried to punch him in the stomach.

**Tsukishima Kei**

Ah, music.

To Tsukishima, there was no better relaxer in life.

Maybe being relaxed when you were super tired was a bad thing, though, because he was rudely awakened from blissful sleep by Kuroo shaking his shoulder and telling him they had reached their train stop.

His annoyance had simmered when he found his apartment nice and cool.

“Here's that ribbon,” Kuroo said, after a short trip in his apartment. Tsukishima retrieved the ribbon, noticing Kuroo seemed a little... off?

“Is everything okay?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo blinked.

“Ah, yeah, Midnight just surprised me. Usually she's right at my feet as soon as I come in the door, demanding food like the little spoiled brat she is,” Kuroo said with a fond smile. “But I found her napping in my room just now.”

“Like cat, like owner?” Tsukishima asked.

“I guess so,” Kuroo grinned. “You get some sleep, too.”

“Thanks again, for last night.”

“Hey, any time. If you're there, I'll never run out of salt!”

Tsukishima shut the door on his face for that, and smirked as he locked himself in. He found himself smirking a lot when in the solitude of his apartment after meeting Kuroo. Somehow, everything he'd been annoyed about Kuroo's personality before had become... amusing. He really didn't mind hanging out with Kuroo, though he could never keep up with the man's constant stream of chatter.

Clearly some sort of mind control was being done here.

With a tired sigh, Tsukishima trudged into his bedroom, on a mission to take his contacts out and throw on something comfortable. In the process of getting dressed, his phone went off. Why it was Hinata at almost four in the morning, Tsukishima didn't know, but the bundle of sunshine was using way too many capital letters and exclamation points for early morning.

'DO U HAV THOS ROSES DONE?? OPNING IS IN A WEEK I AM SO PUMPDE!!!! YOU SHOULD COM OVR MOM KEEPS MAKIN THE ROSE TEA AND ITS SO GOOD!!!!!'

Tsukishima glanced over at his wall calendar. It was almost hard to believe they were almost in August already.

He sent a quick text back, something along the lines of, “Roses are done. Go to bed.” and was about to silence his phone, when he realized he had another text from earlier in the day. It was from Yamaguchi.

'Thanks for giving me your phone number. Hope you have a good day at work. If any of those guys harass you, just let me know! I'll beat 'em up!'

Tsukishima snorted, loudly. 

'Somehow I doubt that, but I guess I appreciate the thought. Pay attention in class.'

Tsukishima hit send and then finally silenced his phone.

\---

It was almost one in the afternoon when Tsukishima awoke from his slumber, feeling much better after the eight full hours of sleep. Unfortunately, he only had the time he took a trip to the bathroom and made a cup of tea to feel good before a swipe of his thumb sent him reeling.

'Hey Kei! Mom and dad haven't seen you in a long time, so we're surprising you today by showing up @ Crow's Nest for a late lunch. Be there at 2!'

It was from Akiteru.

The clock had just then struck one o'clock.

“Shit!” Tsukishima yelled, tossing his phone on his bed and nearly spilling hot tea on himself in his rush to get dressed. His mind was spinning, trying to calculate everything he'd need to do.

Crow's Nest was at least a fifty minute train ride from his apartment, and that was if there were no delays.

Even if he managed to get there in time, there'd be no time to change into a staff uniform.

Even if his parents and brother were there for an hour, and then if he took the train back home, he'd have just enough time to scarf some food down, hop in the shower, get ready for work, and hop on the train to get to the Hidden Gem.

Everything would have to happen perfectly.

Tsukishima was never a believer of 'perfect'.

He decided to forgo the contacts for now, though it would take more time later when he was getting ready for work, and hastily sent a text to Hinata to let him know. Shit, he hoped Hinata would check his phone!

In the scramble to get out of his apartment, he was startled when he ran out and nearly ran someone over.

“Whoa!”

Tsukishima briefly paused, looking to his right as he locked his door. Bokuto and Kuroo stood there with raised eyebrows, probably on the trek to Kuroo's apartment.

“You're in a rush,” Kuroo commented.

“Hey! It's awesome we ran into you! I have that money I owe you-” Bokuto started, but Tsukishima put a hand up.

“Pay me later. I need to go,” Tsukishima said, quickly maneuvering around them. It was at that moment that Tsukishima noticed Bokuto's truck in the parking lot, and he stopped. That would be a lot quicker than a train...

He spun back around, fully aware of how frazzled and crazy he probably looked to the other two.

“Bokuto-san, can you drive me somewhere?” Tsukishima asked.

“What?”

“You can take the gas money out of what you owe me, that's fine.”

“Tsukishima,” Kuroo said his name seriously. “Are you okay?”

“My family is about to show up at my friend's restaurant,” Tsukishima said quickly, hoping Kuroo would remember his past words and get the hint. At the look on his face, he did.

“Go ahead, Bo, give him a ride,” Kuroo said, nudging Bokuto closer to Tsukishima. Bokuto still looked confused.

“I mean, yeah, no problem?” Bokuto said uncertainly, probably willing to help, but feeling out of the loop.

“Then come on,” Tsukishima urged, taking the steps two at a time on the way down. Bokuto was scrambling down after him, no doubt sensing the urgency.

“Hey, Tsukishima! What's your phone number?” Kuroo yelled from on the balcony. Reaching the end of the steps, Tsukishima glanced up to see him with phone in hand. Tsukishima yelled the number up to him, and if Kuroo couldn't keep up with the numbers, oh well.

It wasn't until they were in Bokuto's truck and on the main road before Tsukishima allowed himself to calm down, if only slightly. Bokuto was sending curious glances his way, seeming unsure if he should ask. Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“Everything is fine. I appreciate this. Take the next left,” Tsukishima instructed. 

“Are you late for something?” Bokuto asked.

“You could say that.”

“Hm. So... when did you two drop the honorifics?” 

Tsukishima blinked, and thought back to what had just occurred. In his haste, he really didn't even notice Kuroo had called him 'Tsukishima'.

“We haven't,” Tsukishima replied, getting a text right after. It was from an unknown number.

'its kuroo. make the best fucking food in this world for them and then bring me some, ne?'

Tsukishima smirked and saved the contact before looking back at Bokuto.

“I thought Kuroo was going to sleep in. Where did you two go?” Tsukishima asked.

“He said he couldn't sleep well, so he asked if I wanted to get some lunch,” Bokuto replied.

“Get on the highway here, and then take exit fifty-six,” Tsukishima instructed.

“Not that I think you're going to lead me somewhere to dispose of me and dump my body or anything, but where are we going?”

“Crow's Nest. It's a restaurant. Though I think I like your idea more.”

“Not going to lie, my arms are like, twice as big as yours, but I'm scared of you.”

“You should be.”

Bokuto chuckled and left it at that. The rest of the drive was filled with the music Bokuto had playing in the car and Tsukishima's mind going a mile a minute. When they pulled up to a curb beside the Crow's Nest, Bokuto hurriedly handed over the money he owed.

“Do you have a pen and paper?” Tsukishima asked. Bokuto looked this way and that in his truck, finally popping open the glove compartment.

“Uh, I have napkins?” Bokuto answered, handing over a napkin and a pen. Tsukishima scribbled numbers onto the napkin and then shoved both back at Bokuto.

“Never tell Akaashi it was me,” Tsukishima said, looking at him pointedly. Bokuto blinked, looked at the napkin, looked at Tsukishima, back to the napkin... and when his jaw dropped, Tsukishima shut the passenger door and scurried into the restaurant. 

It was one-forty.

“Tsukishima-kun!” Hinata's mom greeted upon seeing him, happily surprised. Which meant she didn't know he was coming. Which probably meant Hinata didn't check his phone after all.

“Hinata-san,” Tsukishima greeted. “My parents are going to be here really soon. I'm sorry to ask this, but could I slip into the kitchen?”

Hinata's mom was a short, skinny woman who had to crane her neck to look at Tsukishima properly. She was always incredibly kind to him, even after finding out about his lifestyle, and he didn't like seeing the worry that crossed her features at that moment.

“AH! Tsukishima!” 

Suddenly Hinata was there, pointing a finger at him accusingly, his cell phone clutched in his other hand.

“Finally got my text?” Tsukishima taunted, watching in amusement as Hinata's chest puffed up.

“You should have just called me! This is important! I'll go get you the uniform; give me one second!” Hinata exclaimed, and then he was dashing into the back again. The three customers currently in the small space were all looking over in curiosity, and Hinata's mother placed a hand on the small of his back, leading him into the kitchen.

“How are you, dear? Shouyou told me you moved into a new apartment,” she said.

“Yeah, it was a good deal. I'm happy a friend secured it for me,” Tsukishima answered politely. “I am doing well.”

“Ta-da!” Hinata exclaimed, showing up with the uniform. His mother smiled.

“Go get changed. We'll greet your family,” his mom urged. Tsukishima bowed and then made off for the employee restroom to change.

After straightening his uniform in the mirror, Tsukishima picked up his cell phone.

'Not a chance.'

He sent the text to Kuroo and then silenced his phone, taking a deep breath and stepping back out into the kitchen.

Seeing his family was always a conflicting experience. They had always been good to him, and he was lucky to be blessed with a family who encouraged and loved him, but there was always that nagging worry in the back of his mind that his secrets would come to light. That he'd say the wrong thing, or someone else would.

Cooking, though, was comforting. He cooked for himself at home all the time, sure, but a restaurant like this one had so many utensils and ingredients he didn't often get to work with. It was fun pretending this was a real job, which helped take his mind off his nerves. As soon as Hinata had read off the ticket, he knew it was his family's.

He and Hinata decided they would both serve it. The steam and smell of freshly cooked fish and prawns bombarded his senses as they shouldered the doors open and walked out onto the floor. Tsukishima laid his eyes on his parents, sitting side-by-side, and his brother sitting across from them, in a light-hearted discussion about something or another. The conversation stopped as they approached the table.

“Kei!” Tsukishima's mother greeted with a smile, eying the food as it was placed down on the table. “Oh, it looks delicious!”

“I used that lemon rub that you liked from last time,” Tsukishima replied, raising an arm in invitation when his mother stood from the table and swept in to hug him.

“Show-off,” Akiteru jested.

“I hope my boy has been working hard,” his dad spoke, opting to give Tsukishima a quick nod of the head rather than hugging him. Hinata straightened up as if talking to someone in the military.

“Yes, sir! We're happy to have Tsukishima on the staff!” Hinata said with almost too much sincerity. Tsukishima was almost embarrassed.

“Now, now, Tsukishima, why don't you sit down with your family? I have things perfectly under control in the kitchen,” Hinata's mother said, stepping up beside him and gesturing to the empty chair beside Akiteru.

“If that's alright,” Tsukishima said, lowering himself down into the chair. The Hinatas left him be after that, and he engaged in a conversation of many 'how've you been's and 'what's been going on in your life lately?'s. Apparently Akiteru had gotten that dog that he'd briefly mentioned to Tsukishima before.

In a brief lull in conversation, Tsukishima had looked at his phone.

'come oooon. i need nourishment! microwave meals only do so much.'

Tsukishima typed a reply quickly.

'Liar. You went out to lunch with Bokuto today.'

It was surprising how quickly he received a reply.

'that traitor'

Tsukishima pursed his lips to try to stop a smile. He apparently wasn't successful.

“Who are you texting?” Akiteru asked, always the nosy one, leaning into his side to look at the phone. Tsukishima quickly made the screen go black and pocketed it.

“Just my neighbor,” Tsukishima replied.

“Oh, the one I met? So you did make friends with him!” Akiteru exclaimed.

“Oh, I meant to ask how you've settled into your new place. I'm glad to hear the neighbor is nice,” Tsukishima's mom said.

“Be more than glad, mom! This guy never introduces me to his friends, but now I can finally say I've met one! You should invite him to go somewhere with us sometime,” Akiteru urged.

“No thanks. Who'd want to be seen with you?” Tsukishima joked, fully prepared for the offended squawk he got in return. Tsukishima definitely wasn't kidding when he said the first part, however. There was no reason to make the situation more shaky than it already was, letting his brother and Hidden Gem's bartender hang out. He was determined to not let that happen.

The rest of their time together went well. It was already three twenty when they left, however, and Tsukishima quickly changed back into his street clothes. He apologized to the Hinatas, both for pretending he worked there and for not bringing the ribbon roses, but they waved him off like it was no big deal. 

'If I'm not ready to go on time, just go without me.'

He texted that to Kuroo as he waited for his train. Again, there was an answering buzz in no time.

'ok. ill miss you ):'

Tsukishima chuckled at his ridiculousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out early because I have been home SICK, withOUT A VOICE for two days! Which sucks! But hey, I got some writing done!
> 
> I appreciate all the kudos and comments <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lancelikesmulletboy: Aw, thank you! Best thing you can do for any author is to share the story with others :)
> 
> Dannie: Your ~suggestion~ happens to be something I've been toying with, so stay tuned ;)
> 
> \---
> 
> SURPRISE UPDATE.
> 
> Poor kitty.
> 
> I'm also guessing two... MAYBE three chapters to go before the "turning point" of the slow burn. New tags are coming with the next chapter, too.

**Chapter 8  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

Midnight had been acting weird during the past few days.

It had all started that night when she hadn't greeted Kuroo at the door when he came home from work. She'd always been an affectionate one, known to, at the very least, saunter into the living room when he'd open the front door. On top of that, he always fed her when he got off of his shift, and the promise of food always had her in a tizzy. 

But not lately.

She was taking a lot of naps and not eating much. She was also cranky, twitching her tail over seemingly nothing. Kuroo had never seen her like this, and it was worrying him. He briefly got the crazy idea that she could be pregnant, but unless she had found a way to unlock and open his front door, there was no way she was getting out of the apartment.

It was in the middle of a very intense battle of mashing buttons on his controller and cursing at the screen that the cat finally went nuts.

There was a sudden flurry of noise. Kuroo managed to pause before looking over, eyes widening when they landed on Midnight. The black cat was spinning around in frantic circles in her litter box, making noises vaguely resembling growls and whisking her litter everywhere. Kuroo dropped the controller and sprang up, jogging over to her.

“Whoa, whoa, baby,” Kuroo cooed, hesitating because she was still spinning rapidly, looking at... her tail? He braced himself and reached forward, wrapping his arms around her middle. Midnight squirmed in his hold, still casting irritated looks behind her. “What's wrong with you?”

He inspected her tail, but saw nothing. Then his gaze lowered and something red caught his eye. He blinked.

Was that...?

Making sure to keep a good hold on her with one hand, he brought the other down to poke at the small piece of red... something... sticking out of her pucker. Midnight immediately hissed and struggled more when he touched it, and he quickly withdrew his hand.

Ah...!

“Ribbon,” Kuroo muttered, stroking Midnight's fur. “Oh my God, you ate some of Tsuki's ribbon, didn't you?”

In an ironic move, Midnight licked at her whiskers and Kuroo sighed. He gently sat her in his lap and stroked her, trying to calm her down. The cat's tail was still twitching irritably, but she settled in his lap.

Kuroo tried to think of how long the ribbon was. It had to be a good eight inches, at least. Had she eaten it whole? Did she chew it into pieces? Was it going to pass through her digestive system alright? Part of the ribbon was already coming out; was that a good thing?

Kuroo seriously needed to Google this stuff.

It was only after he'd petted Midnight to sleep that he got himself up off the floor, wincing at the crack of his legs, and made his way over to his laptop. There were forums of people talking about all sorts of strange objects their cats eat and how, most of the time, things like string would pass through the digestive system without a problem. However, there were also stories of cat owners having to pay for surgery because long objects got tangled inside the intestines. Kuroo grimaced, shooting Midnight a worried look.

He did find a helpful tidbit suggesting to put a dab of Vaseline on a cat's paw so the cat could lick it off. Apparently it lubricated the digestive tract and helped things pass.

Kuroo set out to find his Vaseline. He didn't use it much, but he knew he had some somewhere. While he searched, he played with the idea of taking Midnight to the veterinarian. 

'If her attitude gets any worse, or if that ribbon doesn't start coming out, I'll take her,' he reasoned with himself. Finally finding the Vaseline, he approached the sleeping cat, gently applying some of the oil to her front paws. He was almost surprised that she didn't wake up.

After washing his hands, he went back to his game, happy to have just enough time to beat the boss he had been working on for the past hour before he had to start getting ready for work. He remembered the news had warned of rain coming in tonight, and grabbed an umbrella, casting one more look at Midnight before leaving the apartment. Tsukishima was already outside, leaning against the banister with his ear phones in his ears. Kuroo smiled. The blond was clearly waiting on him.

“Tsukiiii~” Kuroo sang. Tsukishima turned, throwing a look over his shoulder that was absolutely scathing.

“It's not like I blast my music. I can still hear you,” Tsukishima drawled, making for the stairs. Kuroo followed, taking out his phone.

'hey bro. can you do me a huge favor?'

He typed up the message and sent it to Bokuto. Then he opened Chrome and Googled Midnight's veterinarian's hours of operation, just in case he would need to take her.

His phone vibrated.

'SUP BRO'

'can you check on midnight sometime tonight? she ate something she wasnt supposed to and I wanna make sure shes alright'

'NO PROBLEM WHAT SHE EAT?'

'ribbon. like eight inches of it'

'GROSS'

Kuroo snorted. When he pocketed his phone, he saw Tsukishima's eyes on him.

“... are you sick?” Tsukishima asked.

“What?”

“You're not talking. It's nice, but it's scary,” Tsukishima explained. Kuroo frowned.

“Midnight ate some of that ribbon we made the roses with,” Kuroo said. “She's been acting weird. I'm a little worried.”

Tsukishima looked surprised, and plucked his ear buds out of his ears.

“Did she eat a whole piece?”

“I'm not sure. This is too much information, I'm sure, but a little piece of it was sticking out of her butt. It was making her go nuts. I read up on it.. usually these things pass without a problem, but sometimes there can be complications if it gets tangled up inside her.”

Tsukishima started fiddling with the ear buds in his hands.

“I'm sorry,” Tsukishima muttered.

“Nah, it's fine. I don't even know if I'll have to take her to the vet yet.”

“No, I mean, I left the ribbon on your floor,” Tsukishima insisted, and Kuroo realized the blond was actually feeling guilty. 

“Oh, hey, no,” Kuroo protested. He hadn't even thought of Tsukishima trying to take responsibility for the situation. “It's not like you have a cat. You're not used to being careful about what's left out. If anything, I should have checked around.”

“You were off in dreamland,” Tsukishima jibbed, making Kuroo chuckle.

“Exactly! Irresponsibly avoiding making the ribbon roses and cleaning up so my cat wouldn't eat random objects. See, I'm pretty terrible,” Kuroo joked.

“Still sorry,” Tsukishima said. “Let me know what happens?”

“Of course,” Kuroo agreed, happy to know Tsukishima cared about his cat.

\---

'SHE SEEMS OK 2 ME! GRUMPY THO. WOLDNT LET ME LUV HER'

Kuroo stared at Bokuto's text. 

'how much of the ribbon came out?'

'JUS A LIL POKIN OUT OF HER'

Which meant there had been no change. Had she used the bathroom at all?

“Hey, can I get another shot?” Yelled a patron sitting at the bar. Kuroo pocketed his phone and went back to work, putting on a smile for his customers. When he looked up from entertaining a group taking shots at an amazingly rapid pace, he saw Tsukishima waiting at the end of the bar. The dancers had a leather theme going on tonight, and Tsukishima's pale skin was covered in a jumpsuit. Even with the zipper down to his belly button, the long sleeves and long pants were surely keeping him nice and toasty. Kuroo didn't envy him one bit, dancing in the hot club. He didn't even walk over to ask, preparing a glass of water with extra ice before making his way over. The way Tsukishiam immediately held his hand out for the glass made Kuroo smirk.

“Don't get heatstroke,” Kuroo commented as he handed over the glass. Tsukishima took deep gulps, nearly sucking the drink dry before ripping it away from his lips.

“I'm going to kill Diamond,” Tsukishima vowed.

“I had Bo check on Midnight. She's still alive and kicking, but acting weird,” Kuroo explained.

“How- does Bokuto-san have a key to your apartment?” Tsukishima asked.

“He does.”

“Wow. It takes a special kind of person to give someone like that access to your home.”

“Wow, Citrine. After Bo gave you a ride that saved your ass, you still insult him so.”

“I can insult him all I want after giving him Topaz's number.”

“What?!” Kuroo exclaimed. Bokuto hadn't mentioned that to him! Tsukishima looked as surprised as he was at that fact. “Have they texted?!”

“I don't know,” Tsukishima shrugged. “Topaz hasn't mentioned anything to me. However, he was staring us all down tonight. I think he's trying to figure out who gave Bokuto his number. Mention anything, and you're dead.”

“Oh man. I don't know whether I should kiss you or kick you for doing that,” Kuroo groaned. Tsukishima's face scrunched up.

“Please, neither,” Tsukishima replied, swinging his glass back up to swallow the last bit of water.

“Aw, don't be like that,” Kuroo cajoled, amused as Tsukishima slid the glass across the surface of the bar, not losing his look of distaste.

“Excuse me?” A voice came from Kuroo's left. He looked over to see a man he'd seen around before standing there, green eyes trained on Tsukishima. “Citrine, right? Could I buy you a drink?”

Kuroo quickly looked back at Tsukishima. The expression Kuroo had just been amused by was gone, replaced by something stoic and observant. Tsukishima's eyes raked down the other man's form, and Kuroo really wondered if he was right when he guessed Yamaguchi was Tsukishima's type, because Tsukishima didn't take the time to check people out often, but the guy in front of them now was shorter and skinny with... not quite a baby face, really, but there was definitely not a defined jawline. Kuroo would call him 'cute' before he'd call him 'handsome', though this guy clearly held himself with more confidence than the blushing freckled-face had.

“I appreciate the offer, but I can't drink on the job,” Tsukishima replied with a flirty smile. It struck Kuroo, then, after actually getting to know Tsukishima, how fake that smile was. It didn't reach his eyes, and it was just... weird.

“Oh, you're on break then,” the guy said, not deterred in the least. “Then I'd love to take you out for a drink when this place closes.”

It was supposed to be pouring tonight. Kuroo almost broke the little moment between them to mention that, but bit his tongue.

“I get tired after work. Why don't you just enjoy the show before we close, hm?” Tsukishima purred, reaching up to glide a finger up the guy's neck and over the underside of his chin before drawing back and sashaying (because there was just no better word for the way Tsukishima was deliberately moving his hips side to side) back to his platform. Like a puppy, the guy followed, and Kuroo laughed, shaking his head back and forth. The Tsukishima he knew and the Tsukishima he just saw were as different as night and day, and it was actually a little jarring to see.

Glancing at the patrons sitting at the bar, Kuroo slipped his cellphone from his pocket again.

'you fucker. you got Akaashi's number and didn't even tell me?'

'DUDE I WNTED OT TELL U IN PERSN CAUSE IT IS HTE BEST FUKCINN THING!!!!!!!!'

Kuroo grinned, imagining Bokuto vibrating with excitement. He'd have to make it a point to see his best bro face to face soon.

\---

The news had been one-hundred percent correct. It had been impossible to hear amongst the music and the crowd when they'd been open, but now that the Hidden Gem had cleared out, the sound of the pounding rain could be heard, along with sporadic bouts of thunder.

Tsukishima looked very disgruntled and very umbrella-less. Kuroo did what needed to be done.

Teased him relentlessly.

“Better save your poor MP3 player,” Kuroo cooed.

“It has to stop at some point, right?” Tsukishima grumbled, finger holding down the blinds so he could peer out of the window. A brilliant flash of lightning lit up the night.

“Possibly hours from now. Did you seriously not watch the news?”

“I hardly turn my TV on,” Tsukishima replied. Kuroo should have guessed. The blond was probably a reader. Or a napper. … what _did_ Tsukishima do in his free time?

“I say make a run for it.”

“I would be soaked by the time I got to the station.”

“Not with my umbrella,” Kuroo said, waving said object in the air. “I mean, it's not one of those huge ones, definitely not meant for two people, but we can squish underneath it and make it half-way dry, I bet.”

“And get fried by lightning in the process.”

“Eh. That's a risk we'll just have to take!”

Tsukishima made some sort of noise that was definitely dissatisfied.

“... you'll hold it above both of us?” Tsukishima asked.

“Scouts honor,” Kuroo replied, making an imaginary X in the air over his heart. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the display, but nodded. Bracing himself to get wet, Kuroo opened the front door. “Here, take it as I lock the place up.”

Tsukishima took the umbrella, opening it as Kuroo locked the door. Stuffing the keys in his pocket, Kuroo took the umbrella back and took a deep breath, grinning at Tsukishima.

“Ready?” 

Tsukishima drew closer, until they were arm to arm beneath the umbrella.

“Go!”

They both took off down the sidewalk, splashing through the puddles and feeling the rain soak their pants, jumping when a bang of thunder cracked into the air. Kuroo laughed out loud.

“You're going to trip me if you get any closer!” Kuroo laughed.

“Don't hog the umbrella, then!” Tsukishima shouted back.

Kuroo really wasn't. If anything, he was holding it just a bit more to Tsukishima's side. His shoulder was soaked. But, then again, everything felt soaked, other than their faces and chests, by the time they got to the protective roof of the station. Breathing erratically, Kuroo dropped the umbrella to its side, watching the water rush off of it, and then observed the damage.

Yep, his pants were definitely soaked.

“That was a terrible idea,” Tsukishima said.

“But it got us here,” Kuroo quipped, happy to see the lights of their train approaching in the distance.

**Tsukishima Kei**

Tsukishima loved storms. He loved the sound of rain and he enjoyed watching lightning dance across the sky. It was obviously very different to watch a storm from the dry, warm comfort of your home rather than get caught in said storm and soaked to the bone. Not that the night wasn't warm. It was still early August, after all, but the cool rain still managed to send goosebumps along his exposed arms. It was annoying to be in wet clothes, and even more annoying that Kuroo seemed to be enjoying himself way too much.

“C'mon, lighten up!” Kuroo exclaimed as they reached the second floor landing. Kuroo busied himself trying to fold up his drenched umbrella as Tsukishima made a beeline for his apartment.

“I'll lighten up when I'm dry,” Tsukishima said, unlocking his apartment door and pushing the door open. Pure darkness greeted him. Not even the glow of the clock on his microwave shown in the darkness, and Tsukishima had a bad feeling about this. One flip of the light switch confirmed the situation. 

There was no electricity.

He groaned in defeat.

“What? Your air conditioner stop again?” Kuroo asked, and Tsukishima heard him walk up from behind.

“Electricity's out,” Tsukishima sighed.

“Really?” Kuroo asked, glancing in Tsukishima's apartment and then meandering over to his own. Tsukishima waited as Kuroo unlocked his door and leaned inside, trying a switch. Nothing but darkness came from the apartment. “Well, shit. Do you have a flashlight, because I have two.”

“I have one. It'll just take some bumping around to find it.”

“Aw, no reason to bruise yourself. Here,” Kuroo said, only disappearing for a few seconds before showing up with two flashlights in hand. “I learned my lesson the last time this happened. Always keep the flashlights in the same place.”

Kuroo tossed one and Tsukishima was embarrassed to admit he almost didn't catch it.

“Thanks,” Tsukishima said, turning it on.

“Midnight?” Kuroo called, once again disappearing into his apartment. Tsukishima hesitated before shutting his apartment door and making his way to Kuroo's. He wanted to see Midnight for himself. Letting the beam of light guide him, he slipped his wet shoes off at the front door and followed the faint light coming from Kuroo's bedroom. Tsukishima could make out that Kuroo had set his flashlight down on the floor and was down on his knees, stroking Midnight's fur. The cat was lying on its side, awake, but not moving much.

“How is she?” Tsukishima asked, another wave of guilt hitting him. He really should have made sure he had all of his stuff before he left Kuroo's that day. Normally he was more responsible, but after a night of little sleep, being in a new place, and thoughts of his broken air conditioner clogging up his mind, Tsukishima supposed anyone would be a little forgetful.

“The ribbon still hasn't moved, and she's still very irritable and tired. I'm going to take her to the vet as soon as it opens,” Kuroo answered. Tsukishima couldn't see Kuroo's face at the moment, but he could tell the other was worried.

“When does it open?” Tsukishima asked, leaning against the door frame. His wet pant leg stuck to his skin at the move and made him grimace.

“Eight.”

“I'll go with you.”

“What? You don't need to do that. We have work tomorrow. You need to sleep,” Kuroo insisted.

“I feel responsible and I'm worried about Midnight. I'm going,” Tsukishima replied in a tone he hoped would leave no room for argument. He didn't want to mention it to Kuroo yet, because he knew the other would surely object, but he planned to pay for any bills that the visit would require as well.

“... Midnight appreciates it, I'm sure,” Kuroo replied. Tsukishima smiled, knowing the action would be lost in the dark. What an endearing way to avoid saying he was happy Tsukishima was coming with.

“Right now, though, I'm going to change into some dry clothes. I feel gross,” Tsukishima said. He heard movement and then saw Kuroo pick up the flashlight from the floor and aim it in his direction, towards his torso, though, and Tsukishima appreciated not having light shining into his face.

“Alright. Get some sleep, too. I'll be leaving around seven-fifteen to catch the train,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima nodded, then wondered if the move was seen or not.

“I'll see you then,” Tsukishima said, making his way back to his own apartment. Once inside, he used Kuroo's flashlight to find his own, and then turned Kuroo's off. No need in wasting his batteries. He then grabbed a granola bar, for lack of quick food he could eat without electricity's assistance, and took a precarious shower by light of flashlight only, before settling into his bed. He'd get just a few hours of sleep before accompanying Kuroo to the veterinarian.

\--- 

Midnight was put on an IV and antibiotics right away, and then given an X-ray. She didn't much like the veterinarian touching her, especially not when he had to shave one of her arms to help with the IV, and if Tsukishima wasn't as worried as he was, he would have laughed at her obviously bitter expression. The veterinarian had said it would be a bit of a wait to do the X-ray and then get the results, and asked if they would want to wait in the waiting room where there was a TV and magazines to entertain them, but Kuroo immediately refused, wanting to stay with Midnight. Tsukishima followed his lead.

When Midnight suddenly threw up on the table, Kuroo was fretting. Tsukishima was never good at consoling people, but he managed to place a hopefully not too awkward hand on Kuroo's back in a pathetic effort. There was a piece of ribbon, though, in the vomit, which the veterinarian said was a good thing.

The X-ray came back to show Midnight's intestines did look a little bunched up, and the veterinarian informed them he'd have to do exploratory surgery to get a clear picture of what they were dealing with. Then the veterinarian told them the surgery would cost over 101,000 yen and Kuroo's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

“I'm paying for it,” Tsukishima said.

“Tsukishima. No.”

“Kuroo. Yes.”

Tsukishima really didn't mean to be snappy. Maybe it was lack of sleep and worry over the cat. Kuroo was clearly feeling the same way, letting out a frustrated huff as he ran a hand through his wild raven locks.

“Half, then. We'll split it. Final offer,” Kuroo said, Tsukishima opened his mouth, about to turn it down, but Kuroo spoke up again. “I'm not letting you pay for the whole thing. She's my cat.”

“What about the thing you're saving for?”

“What thing?”

“Bokuto-san and you talked about a savings account you have. Aren't you trying to save up for something?”

Kuroo looked surprised that Tsukishima had known that piece of information. That surprise melted into insecurity, and Kuroo lowered his gaze. 

“... even so, I can't just let you pay my bills. We'll split it,” Kuroo said, crossing his arms in a defensive stance, and Tsukishima knew by the look of him that he wouldn't budge.

“Half, then,” Tsukishima consented. He was curious, now more than ever, about that savings account, but Kuroo's body language told him it was definitely not the right time to question it. Tsukishima sighed, figuring everyone had their own little secrets. He certainly did.

Kuroo's leg would not stop jumping up and down the entire time Midnight was in the back for the surgery. Kuroo had tried to tell Tsukishima to go home and get more sleep before their shift, that his job took more strength and rest then just making drinks did, but Tsukishima ignored him, getting canned coffee from a vending machine instead and handing one over to Kuroo. Kuroo took it somewhat reluctantly, but then gulped it down a minute later. Tsukishima huffed, sitting next to him and sipping his own.

In a way, it was a little unnerving seeing Kuroo grouchy and unsettled. Tsukishima was used to his smiles, his banter, and his general loudness. Then Tsukishima berated his own thinking, because of course no person was always positive and chipper and willing to laugh about getting their clothes soaked.

Still, Tsukishima didn't like it.

After what seemed like forever, they were told the surgery was completed and the ribbon had been successfully removed. They were advised that Midnight would have to stay with them for at least two days, depending on how she recovered. Kuroo didn't look particularly pleased about that piece of information, but he was clearly relieved things had gone well. Tsukishima watched as a woman gave Kuroo more papers to sign, and then a packet explaining postoperative procedures to be followed when Midnight went home. By the time they left, it was nearing twelve in the afternoon. Kuroo yawned and stretched with a flourish once they were out in the humid air. The storm had long-since passed, but remnants of it lingered in the form of puddles and the way Tsukishima's hair curled at the ends.

“God, I'm hungry,” Kuroo groaned as they were waiting for their train. He patted his belly. “I hope the electricity is back so I can microwave something.”

Tsukishima frowned.

“How often do you just microwave something?”

“Hey, don't diss the microwave.”

“I'll make us lunch,” Tsukishima offered. Kuroo's eyebrows raised. “You wanted to try my cooking anyway, right?”

“Hmm,” Kuroo hummed, suddenly narrowing his eyes. “You are being awfully nice to me lately. It's kind of suspicious.”

Tsukishima snorted.

“I'm taking pity on you and your cat.”

“Damn. I almost want to say I wish this had happened sooner, but I think Midnight would break out of the hospital and kick my ass for that,” Kuroo lamented. Tsukishima snorted again, but it turned into a laugh. _This_ was more like the Kuroo he knew. “Wow, okay, so how about some fish? Grilled, salted mackerel... oh, and some pike! I like greens, too, like spinach and broccoli, OH, what if there was barbequed meat, too? And like... chicken skewers.”

“I'm not making you a feast,” Tsukishima interrupted. “And four of the things you just said were all meats.”

“Meat is the best, though,” Kuroo replied.

“I would hate to hear your diet,” Tsukishima muttered, which, in hindsight, he probably should have known not to say. He had to suffer through a very detailed list of Kuroo's favorite foods throughout the train ride home.

The electricity, thankfully, was back when they got home. Kuroo said he had to make a few calls and then slipped off into his own apartment as Tsukishima made good of his promise and started cooking lunch. He was pleased to actually have something in his fridge that Kuroo had mentioned, mackerel, and while he couldn't grill it, he could sautee it in a pan on the stove. He made simple side dishes of cucumbers with sesame seeds, miso soup with potatoes and leeks, and a heaping bowl of sticky rice. If he got out his more fancy bowls and plates, no one would know but him.

Tsukishima was proud of Kuroo's impressed look, and then even more proud when Kuroo was stuffing his face.

“Thish ish sho good,” Kuroo said with a mouth full of food. He swallowed before continuing, and Tsukishima tried not to smirk at the grain of rice stuck to the side of his mouth. “I would eat this kind of stuff way more if it always tasted this good.”

“You're used to eating microwave meals. No wonder,” Tsukishima drawled.

“No, but like, even the plating and the arrangement and stuff! It looks so fancy!” Kuroo exclaimed, pointing his chopsticks down at the food on the table. “No wonder your family thinks you're actually a chef, if they've eaten your food.”

Tsukishima fought a blush at the compliment, placing a piece of cucumber in his mouth and chewing. When they were done eating, Kuroo leaned back, happily patting his full belly.

“I am so ready to go back to sleep after that,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima stood, beginning to clear the table.

“We can probably get two more hours of sleep,” Tsukishima said.

“Aw, man, that doesn't sound like nearly enough,” Kuroo complained. He stood, helping Tsukishima carry the dishes to the sink. “Tsuki.”

Tsukishima almost told him to not call him that, but Kuroo was standing next to him at the sink, and had leaned over to nudge Tsukishima's arm with his own, catching his eyes when Tsukishima turned to look.

“I really, really appreciate everything today,” Kuroo said. It was so honest that Tsukishima nearly felt embarrassed. He turned his gaze away to turn on the faucet, focusing on rinsing off the dish in his hands.

“Go get some sleep,” Tsukishima muttered. Kuroo left his side, then, and Tsukishima relaxed. When had he even tensed up?

“You too,” Kuroo replied. Tsukishima continued washing dishes as his front door opened and shut.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, sorry!
> 
> Contains:
> 
> HINTS at Yamaken.
> 
> Kuroo/Terushima (no relationship, just sex)

**Chapter 9  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

Kuroo was not afraid to admit Midnight was his precious little baby and he treated her as such. After two days of recuperation at the animal hospital, she was finally back home, purring loudly as she snuggled into the brand new, fluffy cat bed Kuroo had found on sale. Fresh water and food had been put out for her to grab at her leisure, the food tuna-flavored and wet. The veterinarian had suggested staying away from hard food for a while. Her toy mouse, which had definitely seen better days but had remained her favorite, lay by her bed, and she had been lazily swiping at it for a while before curling up into a ball. Kuroo lay on the floor next to her bed, scratching lovingly behind her ears and watching her blue eyes drift shut in contentment.

“If only you weren't so cute,” Kuroo mumbled. Now that the initial scare was over and Midnight was safe and back home, the true realization of how much money the visit and surgery was going to cost him was making him want to cry. His mind oh-so-nicely reminded him that Tsukishima was paying for half, and Kuroo groaned, slipping his hand away from Midnight's ear. He rested his forehead against his arms. He should have never agreed to let Tsukishima pay half. The blond was way too nice to even offer such a thing. What happened to the asshole he was, what, a month ago? Had they really only been friends and neighbors for a month? Probably less...

The sound of a knock on the door made him raise his head again. He turned his head to look at the clock, cursing when he saw the time. Scrambling to stand, he patted his back pockets to see if he had his cell phone. He didn't. Then he noticed all the cat hair clinging to the front of his shirt and cursed again. It wasn't noticeable on his black pants, but black fur definitely stood out against his cream-colored button-up. He preferred darker colors, and of course, during one of the few times he decided to wear something lighter, he goes and lays on the floor. Brilliant.

Patting himself down in a frenzy, he located his cell phone and keys and opened the front door. Tsukishima was standing there with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face, and Kuroo winced.

“Sorry, sorry!” Kuroo apologized, stepping out onto the cement and shutting the door behind him, locking it. “I just wanted to make sure Midnight was settled in!”

He turned back around again just in time to see that sour look lessen, and those arms uncross.

“How is she?” Tsukishima asked, and it almost made Kuroo want to unlock his door again so Tsukishima could see her for himself.

“Great!” Kuroo exclaimed, shoving his keys into his pocket. “She's recovering really well. I bought her a new cat bed. She loves it.”

“That's good to hear,” Tsukishima replied. They began making their way down the apartment steps, and a brief chime drew Kuroo's attention to Tsukishima's back pocket. He watched as Tsukishima slipped his phone out and the screen lit up. Not meaning to be nosy, but not being able to resist glancing at the device in his long fingers, Kuroo saw a familiar name across the top of the conversation.

Yamaguchi Tadashi.

“Ah!” Kuroo couldn't help the noise that escaped his throat at his recognition. “Hey, how is Freckles? You haven't talked about him.”

Tsukishima quickly turned the phone away and out of Kuroo's line of sight, and Kuroo couldn't help but feel a little irked by that.

“He's fine,” Tsukishima dismissed, and was... was Tsukishima purposefully slowing his walk down so he could be behind Kuroo as he read what was on his screen? Frowning, Kuroo let him do so, wanting to give him his privacy, but feeling unbearably curious.

“Sooo... are you really going out with that guy?” Kuroo asked, carefully watching Tsukishima's reaction. Tsukishima looked up from his phone to stare at Kuroo, but Kuroo couldn't really read his expression.

“What about that surprises you?” Tsukishima asked, raising a brow. Kuroo didn't like the answer. It was never a straight answer. This was exactly what had happened the last time it was brought up. However, he stopped himself. If this was something Tsukishima wanted to be secretive about, Kuroo had no right to pry. 

“I guess if you like those baby faces,” Kuroo shrugged. He got the middle finger in return, and laughed it off.

\---

Some nights working at the club were always better than others. Kuroo guessed that could be said for every job, but when your job resulted in constantly being surrounded by inebriated people, some nights were hilarious as hell.

Tonight was one of those nights.

A group of four had come in right after his first break. None of their faces were familiar, and the blatant reluctance on two of their faces immediately drew Kuroo's eye. It took two rounds of drinks before they'd opened up about their situation and Kuroo could not stop snickering.

The reluctant ones, known to Kuroo as Noya and Tanaka, were, in their own words, “straight as a ruler”. However, they had lost a bet to the third member of their group, Terushima, and therefore had to go to whatever bar Terushima picked. The fourth and only female member of the group, Tanaka's sister, who told Kuroo to call her Saeko so they wouldn't be confused as to which sibling he was addressing, came along for the sheer amusement of seeing her brother in a gay club.

Kuroo had worried, at first, that Noya and Tanaka might cause trouble. There was always the possibility of homophobic comments and actions by straight men forced into a situation like that. However, his worries were put at ease as the conversation flowed. They spent their time whining about not having beautiful women dancing around them rather than making any remarks about the men doing just that.

“Oh stop your whining,” Saeko gushed after taking a rather large gulp of beer. “I'll dance for you! Hey, bartender, would I get kicked out if I got up on the bar?”

“Fucking gross! You're my sister, you don't count!” Tanaka screeched, banging his fist on the bar.

“Hey, Noya, I bet I can chug one of these faster than you can,” Terushima challenged, gesturing toward his own mug of beer.

“Nu-uh. No. I'm not making any bets in here,” Noya quickly declined, his eyes shooting daggers at Terushima. The look on Terushima's face was downright smug and... terribly attractive, if Kuroo had anything to say about it.

“Aw, Saeko, he's chickening out,” Terushima cooed, the baby voice contradicting his smirk.

“Are you a man or not, Noya?!” Saeko exclaimed, and Kuroo was momentarily impressed with how fast the woman could down a beer. Noya squawked something indigent in response, and Tanaka started shouting right after, defending his friend. Kuroo only listened with half an ear, because Terushima's dark brown eyes were on him, and his finger was curling slowly, beckoning him. 

“Yeah?” Kuroo asked, after walking closer and leaning against the bar. 

“Would it be possible for one of the dancers to give these idiots a lap dance?” Terushima asked. Kuroo tried very hard not to stare at the sliver of metal he kept seeing as Terushima talked.

“That's up to them,” Kuroo replied with a huff of a laugh. “It'll cost you, though.”

“FOUL PLAY!” Saeko suddenly screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Terushima and Kuroo. Kuroo saw Terushima jump and wondered if the other was hoping his request hadn't been heard. “Yuuji, you sneaky bastard. You can't make moves on the hot bartender before me!”

Kuroo blinked, then looked back at Terushima, who also side-eyed him. Kuroo smirked.

“Is that what he was doing? I think he needs to work on his pick-up lines,” Kuroo joked. He watched surprise glint across Terushima's expression before those dark brown eyes were raking up and down Kuroo's form, searching, and Kuroo had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling. 

“HA! You fucking suck, dude,” Noya laughed. Terushima's body suddenly jerked, Noya's eyes widened, and then Noya started cursing up a storm, yelling something about how friends shouldn't kick other friends.

“Oh, oh, I love pick up lines! Are you ready?” Saeko asked enthusiastically, leaning forward in a way Kuroo knew was purposeful, drawing attention to her ample chest. While Kuroo was flattered at the attention, women just really weren't his thing. “You look like a really hard worker. I have an opening you can fill.”

“URGH,” Tanaka hacked, shoving a hand in his sister's face and pushing him away from her. “STOP THAT SHIT!”

“Don't fucking touch me!” Saeko yelled back, grabbing the arm he'd used to push he away with and bending it in a way that looked extremely uncomfortable. Tanaka's howl of pain confirmed it. Kuroo laughed at the scene.

“I appreciate it, love, but I'm weak to the male persuasion,” Kuroo said with a wink. 

“Eeehh?!” Saeko whined, a pout on her flushed cheeks. “Get me another beer, then!”

“What did you expect? He works here,” Noya chimed in.

“That doesn't mean anything! And he could be bi, anyway!” Saeko defended.

“Another mug of beer, coming right up,” Kuroo replied before turning his attention back to Terushima. “Anything for you?”

Terushima was still looking at him thoughtfully, and Kuroo hoped there was an interest there. He definitely wouldn't mind leaving with someone like him tonight. When was the last time he'd gotten laid? Hell, Tsukishima had gotten laid more recently than he had! 

“I'll take another beer too. And that lap dance,” Terushima replied.

“I told you. You'll have to talk to the dancers about that.”

“What if the lap dance was from you?”

Kuroo smirked, feeling like the cat who just caught the canary. He leaned forward on the bar again, noticing Terushima lean forward, and though they were still in a very public bar with three loud patrons to their immediate right, it almost felt like they'd created their own little bubble.

“Sorry, I don't offer those kinds of services. Maybe if I'm drunk enough.”

“Then let me take you out after your shift?” Terushima suggested, and Kuroo loved the confidence in his demeanor and the heat in those brown eyes.

“Very elaborate plot to get someone to dance for your friends,” Kuroo replied, playing innocent.

“Eh, I changed my mind. Those guys wouldn't appreciate it like they should.”

“So you're saying you would?” Kuroo asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow. Terushima smirked.

“There's only one way to find out,” Terushima teased right back, and if Kuroo was a weak man, he would have leaned forward and stolen a kiss from those tempting lips. He wasn't, though, and drew back.

“Guess so,” Kuroo conceded. “I'll get you that beer now.”

Kuroo spent the rest of his shift flirting with the other man, feeling a steady thrum of anticipation dancing over his skin. At some point, Kiyoko had stopped by the bar, just to check on things, and she got a very enthusiastic welcome from Noya and Tanaka, who went absolutely crazy upon seeing her. They whole-heartedly claimed they would come back to the Hidden Gem just to see her again, and Kuroo thought he definitely wouldn't mind the company, being as entertaining as they were, and most definitely not if they brought Terushima along with. 

At the end of the night, when the club was clearing out, Kuroo made a bee-line for Tsukishima as he was making his way off stage and to the dressing room.

“Citrine!” Kuroo said, catching the blond's attention. Tsukishima turned, halting.

“Hm?” Tsukishima responded.

“I just wanted to tell you not to wait for me,” Kuroo explained with a sheepish grin. “I'm not going directly home, so be safe on the way back.”

Tsukishima looked surprised.

“... alright,” Tsukishima replied. For some reason, it seemed anti-climatic.

“Wow. Not even remotely curious, are you?” Kuroo said in jest. Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders.

“You're a big boy,” Tsukishima said dryly. “Midnight is probably going to be pissed, though, without her food.”

“I won't be out that long,” Kuroo replied.

“Mhm,” Tsukishima hummed. “Good night, then.”

Kuroo watched as Tsukishima walked to the dressing room and disappeared behind the door. He frowned. How dare Tsukishima make him feel guilty about Midnight!

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Kuroo quickly finished his nightly chores and left with Terushima.

**Tsukishima Kei**

Tsukishima leaned with his back against the outside wall of Crow's Nest, hands shoved in his pockets and relishing in the light breeze that made the outside heat bearable. It was nearing one in the afternoon and there was a decent crowd inside the restaurant. In fact, there were a few people loitering outside, waiting for a table to open up for them. Pink and red decorations littered the front of the restaurant, advertising their new rose tea and sweets. Inside, the ribbon roses Tsukishima and Kuroo had made were acting as center-pieces, completing the theme. Tsukishima was ready to try some of the new items himself, and, this being his first day off since they had introduced the new items to the menu, he was going to take advantage of his time. He'd always expected coming to the restaurant when the new items came out, both to taste them and support the Hinatas, but what he hadn't expected was to be waiting in front of the restaurant for someone to join him.

Ever since they'd exchanged numbers, Yamaguchi had been texting him now and then. However, since yesterday, the texts had become more frequent and more... upset. It was frankly driving Tsukishima insane, and when he'd woken up to another flurry of depressed texts, Tsukishima had finally invited Yamaguchi to join him for lunch at the Crow's Nest. He wasn't going to let Yamaguchi send him multiple complaints without getting a whole story out of him.

Tsukishima checked his phone, noting Yamaguchi only had three minutes left before he would be late. There were no texts from him, though, so Tsukishima continued to wait. He saw Kuroo's name on his contact list and thought back to the previous night. It had actually been... strange to go home by himself, after weeks of going home with Kuroo. It was almost too quiet. Which was hilarious, considering who he was. He loved silence; he loved being left to his own devices. 

Kuroo was such a bad influence.

“Tsukishima-san!”

Tsukishima looked up, seeing Yamaguchi jog up the sidewalk with a hand in the air, waving. He pushed himself off the wall and waited until Yamaguchi was a few feet away from him.

“They are a little backed up, but it shouldn't take too long to get a table,” Tsukishima explained. Yamaguchi smiled, looking up at the restaurant's sign.

“I've never been here before. I almost got off at the wrong stop,” Yamaguchi confessed with a shrug. 

“It has good food. I know the owner,” Tsukishima said as they walked inside. He said hi to Hinata and put them on the waiting list, all the while glancing over at Yamaguchi. The other man didn't look nearly as upset as some of his texts had made him out to be, and Tsukishima found himself wondering if he should have even bothered inviting Yamaguchi out like this. Maybe all the complaints were more insignificant than he thought. He still had a lot to learn about Yamaguchi, after all.

“I never expected that you'd pick such a cute place for our first date,” Yamaguchi said after they had stepped back outside, forced to loiter among the others in line.

“This is not a date,” Tsukishima argued, and Yamaguchi laughed, waving a hand in the air.

“I know, I know. It was a joke,” Yamaguchi said. The words were followed with a sigh. “Thanks for inviting me out today.”

Tsukishima crossed his arms.

“You mentioned your family in some of the texts. Did something happen?” Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi fidgeted, and then finally nodded.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi admitted, and like a switched had been flipped, Yamaguchi suddenly looked very... tired. “I got a pretty scary mark on a recent test. They sort of freaked out, and then they threw me in cram sessions.”

Yamaguchi's eyebrows were pinched together in frustration. Tsukishima had sudden flashbacks of his own studying before finals and cringed.

“You can't tell them no?” Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

“I've already told you they have extremely high expectations. I'm so tired of studying. So, so tired of it, but...” Yamaguchi trailed off, bowing his head. Tsukishima waited, and waited, but it seemed like Yamaguchi didn't know of anything but the fingers he was awkwardly rubbing together.

“But what?” Tsukishima finally asked. Those fingers tightened and Yamaguchi looked back up again.

“There might be a boy... in the cram classes... who is pretty... cool?” Yamaguchi confessed uncertainly. Tsukishima's eyebrows shot up just as Hinata opened the front door and called his name. They followed Hinata in and sat at a table near the window. As Hinata rushed off to get their drinks, both opting to try the rose milk tea, Tsukishima took his time opening his package of chopsticks before continuing their conversation.

“So... 'pretty cool' as in you want to fuck him, cool?” Tsukishima asked, amused when Yamaguchi's jaw dropped.

“Oh my God, be quiet!” Yamaguchi said in a harsh whisper, whipping his head this way and that as if someone overheard. A pretty red hue had settled across the bridge of his nose. “And no!”

“Oh? So 'pretty cool' as in you want him to fuck you,” Tsukishima replied, letting a smirk grace his lips as Yamaguchi flailed.

“NO!” Yamaguchi denied, shaking his head back and forth. He stopped suddenly, shoulders drooping. “I'm almost upset this doesn't bother you at all.”

He was pouting. Tsukishima sighed.

“Finding someone your age is better for you.”

“The fact that I like men is never going to make things better for me,” Yamaguchi countered. “I feel weird about it. This isn't like you... you were complete separated from my life. This is someone I see at school... someone who, if we become friends, may meet my parents someday. That's scary. I don't want to make anything harder than it already is.”

Hinata came back at that point, serving them their tea with a too-happy smile on his face for the mood at the table. The bright-haired boy wasn't the least bit concerned, though, taking their orders and leaving with a flourish. Tsukishima sipped at the tea, enjoying the flowery fragrance and the creamy warmth flowing down his throat.

“This is good,” Yamaguchi said, holding the cup up to his face to relish the steam rising from the light brown liquid.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima began, putting his tea cup down. “I hate to say this, but it's not going to get better. You won't be able to press pause on your feelings as you go through life. If you don't want to come out to your parents, you're going to have to be sneaky. You're going to have to put up a mask around them and learn how to best live your life the way you want to without their interference. It's hardest now, when you have to depend on them, but once you're out of high school, you can choose what you want to do.”

Yamaguchi was still cradling his tea cup.

“... what do you think would happen? If your parents found out you're gay?” Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima rested his elbow on the table, propping his chin on his hand, and looked blankly out of the window.

“I honestly have no idea how they would respond,” Tsukishima replied. “Even if the response was something remotely positive, it'd be a whole other story once they found out I'm a stripper as well.”

“Ah... you mentioned that before. What do they think you do?” Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima sent him a wry smile.

“They think I'm a chef here at this restaurant,” Tsukishima admitted. Yamaguchi's eyes widened.

“Here? Seriously?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Whatever you decide to do about your situation, I would advise you to not create as big of a web of lies as I have with mine,” Tsukishima said, taking another sip of his tea. “But enough about that. Let's get to the true question.”

“The true question?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Tell me about your new loverboy,” Tsukishima said, dragging out the last word on purpose. Yamaguchi hid his eyes behind a hand.

“He's not my 'loverboy',” Yamaguchi squeaked.

“Have you kissed him yet?”

“Of course not! I'm not even sure I like him like that yet!”

“The fact you brought him up in this conversation proves that already. I'm surprised, given the fact you got a kiss out of me within ten minutes.”

“Ugh, I told you, you were totally different! I can't just kiss this guy... he's probably not even gay!”

“But he's cute.”

“... yeah, he's cute. … his hair kind of reminds me of pudding.”

“... that is one of the weirdest descriptions I've ever heard.”

“Ugh, why are you even this curious?!”

“Because you can't talk about this with anyone else, right?” Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi blinked.

“... yeah,” Yamaguchi finally replied, a ghost of a smile running across his lips. Their desserts were served soon after. Both were very sweet.

\---

Tsukishima truly did not try to wedge his way into others' love lives. It just sort of... happened. A few days after the talk with Yamaguchi at Crow's Nest, while redressing in the dressing room at Hidden Gem, he just happened to be standing right next to Akaashi's cell phone when it vibrated and lit up in response to a received message. Pulling the t-shirt down over his head, Tsukishima glanced down at it, pausing when he read the name.

Bokuto Koutarou.

Tsukishima looked around. Akaashi had gone to the restroom, and Sugawara and Oikawa were in some sort of discussion, hunched over a notebook, making plans for a new dance routine. The phone's screen went black.

Tsukishima knew he had no business going through Akaashi's phone. It was just innocently sitting there, meant to stay in position until its owner returned.

Tsukishima snatched it up, clicking on Bokuto's conversation log.

The first thing that surprised Tsukishima was that it was long. There weren't just a few scattered texts here and there... these were full-blown conversations at all times of day and night. Tsukishima didn't dare read too far into them, though, knowing it wouldn't take long for Akaashi to return from the restroom, so he quickly sat the phone back down, exactly how it had been, and continued getting ready to leave.

Akaashi hadn't mentioned Bokuto at all lately. He never even went around asking who had given Bokuto his number, after that initial day of staring everyone down. 

Tsukishima was oddly curious.

He asked Kuroo about it that night.

“Has Bokuto-san mentioned anything about Akaashi lately?” Tsukishima asked on their walk to the train station. 

“Like what?” Kuroo asked.

“Anything, I guess. Like if they've been talking,” Tsukishima said.

“Well, yeah, ever since you gave Bo his number, they've been texting. Bo is always really excited about it, though the conversations he's shown me seem pretty dull. Akaashi may just be humoring him, but it's nice to see him excited.”

It didn't sound like something Akaashi would do, to Tsukishima. Weird.

“By the way, I won't be walking home with you again tomorrow,” Kuroo informed. He'd been doing that now and then lately, meeting up with some guy after work. Terushima, he thought he remembered. He had met the guy once, a brief interaction, enough to deduce Terushima could get just as loud and obnoxious as Kuroo and Bokuto could. Tsukishima curled his lip up in distaste. “But hey, Bokuto and I are going to the arcade on Saturday. You want to tag along with?”

“An arcade?” Tsukishima echoed. He tried to think of the last time he'd been to one and he couldn't even remember.

“Yeah! It's kind of a tradition for Bo and I. Pizza and arcade dates,” Kuroo said with a grin.

“I see. So you want me to join and be the awkward third wheel,” Tsukishima said, making Kuroo laugh.

“It's not like it's a real date. It'd be fun if you tagged along. Please?” Kuroo asked, trying his best at puppy eyes. Tsukishima scoffed at the expression, but an idea formed in his mind. It was an idea he should have never tampered with in the first place, but curiosity was such a strong emotion.

“... maybe,” is what Tsukishima settled on.

If he called Akaashi to ask if he was free on Saturday, no one would know until the day arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I THINK there's only one more chapter left until the turning point :) Thank you for sticking around!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter is completely from Kuroo's POV. Next chapter will be completely from Tsukishima's POV.
> 
> This chapter was a lot of fun to write.
> 
> WE'RE GETTING CLOOOOOSE.

**Chapter 10  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

Kuroo was so ready for some greasy, cheesy pizza. He was also pumped that Tsukishima had agreed to join Bokuto and him on their day out at the arcade. Seeing Tsukishima play air hockey was a top priority. Kuroo knew there was a competitive streak in the taller blond, having seen him in action at the festival on Oikawa's birthday, and unlike those damn rings and bottles, air hockey was something Kuroo knew he was good at.

“Brooooooo, come ooooooon,” Bokuto whined from his living room. Kuroo was attempting to tame his wild mess of hair in the mirror. 

“Hold your horses,” Kuroo called back from his room. He took a step back, observing himself in the mirror. Black undershirt with a red over-shirt, blue jeans ripped at the knees, gelled up hair, spritz of cologne... man, his hair still looked wild. He didn't even notice when Bokuto appeared in the doorway to his room, looking highly unimpressed.

“Tetsurou,” Bokuto said. Kuroo immediately looked over at the sound of his first name. “Are you meeting up with Terushima-san tonight?”

“What? No,” Kuroo replied, knotting his brows.

“Then why the hell are you so concerned about your appearance when you're just going to the arcade with us?” Bokuto asked pointedly. Kuroo frowned.

“Damn, get on a guy's case for wanting to look good,” Kuroo muttered, deciding enough was enough with his hair, and busied himself with putting on socks instead. Bokuto huffed, still unimpressed, before meandering back into Kuroo's living room. From the soft meow heard seconds later, Kuroo assumed he was playing with Midnight.

Kuroo glanced at the mirror again. He guessed Bokuto had a point. It wasn't like he bothered much with his appearance when they'd gone to the arcade in the past. He was just... in a mood to get dressed up, he guessed.

Shaking the thought from his head, he walked out into the living room. Sure enough, Bokuto was lying on the floor with Midnight sitting on his stomach.

“Ready to go,” Kuroo announced. Bokuto patted Midnight on the head and then placed her on the carpet before standing. He brushed his clothes off, trying to rid himself of the fur that had clung.

“Let's go get Tsukishima-san!” Bokuto said, slipping his shoes on at the door.

“Actually, Tsukishima said he'd meet us there,” Kuroo informed, slipping on his own shoes.

“Eh? Did he have something to do beforehand?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo wanted to know the same thing, but Tsukishima had told him he'd meet up with them at the arcade via text, and when Kuroo had texted back, asking the very question Bokuto had just asked, he'd gotten no response.

“I guess,” Kuroo replied with a shrug. 

On the drive to the arcade, Bokuto once again brought up the subject of his birthday. Kuroo bit his lip, not wanting to reveal what he had in mind. 

Kuroo was going to ask Akaashi to do a dance for Bokuto at Hidden Gem.

If he told Bokuto now, he was sure the guy would be an absolute wreck all the way up to his birthday. Plus, he hadn't exactly asked Akaashi about it yet, though he was pretty sure the raven wouldn't refuse, especially if Kuroo paid him to do it. Though it was rare, the dancers could perform dances aimed at a specific person or group of people, as long as it was done on the main dance floor. Private rooms were something the Hidden Gem did not accommodate, due to safety concerns.

He managed to keep a lid on his plans all the way to the arcade. He quickly realized he might be able to confirm those plans much sooner than he thought, however, when he saw not just Tsukishima sitting at a booth beyond the large glass windows of the arcade, but also Akaashi.

Bokuto saw this too.

“What is Akaashi-kun doing here?!” Bokuto whispered harshly, grabbing at Kuroo's sleeve. “How do I look, dude?! Wait, isn't this the shirt with that little stain on the back?!”

Bokuto did a comical turn, attempting to see the back of his shirt. If only he truly were an owl, he would have been able to pull it off.

“Ha, and who was mocking me earlier for wanting to look good?” Kuroo asked. Bokuto looked highly offended.

“Did you know he would be here?!” Bokuto demanded. Kuroo held up both hands.

“Bro, I had no idea, cross my heart,” Kuroo replied, literally using his finger to draw an imaginary X over his heart. “And the stain is hardly noticeable, come on.”

Bokuto whined.

It was at that moment that Kuroo noticed Tsukishima and Akaashi had noticed them. How long they'd been staring at them through the glass as Bokuto had his freak-out, he wasn't sure. Snorting, he grabbed Bokuto's arm and dragged him to the front doors of the arcade. The familiar bell chimed overhead as he opened the door, and the familiar owner waved from behind the counter. Kuroo gave him a short wave back and walked up to the table Tsukishima and Akaashi were sitting at.

“Yo, Tsukishima,” Kuroo greeted before turning to Akaashi. “Akaashi, this is a pleasant surprise!”

“Isn't it?” Akaashi asked, with... did Akaashi just glare at Tsukishima?

“Hey Tsukishima-san! Akaashi-kun!” Bokuto greeted from beside Kuroo, clearly trying not too look as flustered as he felt. 

“I hope you don't mind if Akaashi joins us too,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo immediately noticed his voice was too... sugary. Akaashi definitely glared at Tsukishima that time. What in the world was going on?

“Of course not!” Bokuto immediately denied, and Kuroo smirked.

“The more, the merrier,” Kuroo agreed. He then straightened up and pointed a finger at Tsukishima, who immediately dropped his smile and tensed up. “You are facing me in air hockey. Right here, right now.”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, and oh man did Kuroo love that competitive spark in them.

“Can you even hit the puck?” Tsukishima drawled.

“Like you ringed the bottles?” Kuroo challenged.

“You didn't ring the bottles either, idiot,” Tsukishima quipped, scooting over to get out of the booth.

“Kuroo is really good at air hockey, though. It's his favorite game,” Bokuto chimed in with a grin.

“So you're challenging me at something where I have the disadvantage. How noble,” Tsukishima spoke sarcastically.

“What disadvantage? I don't know if you're good at air hockey or not. I'm just trying to spark a little friendly competition here,” Kuroo replied innocently.

“Akaashi-kun! Can I get you something to drink?!” Bokuto asked with a tad too much enthusiasm, and he sounded so much like a waiter that Kuroo bit his bottom lip to stop a laugh.

“... if I'm paying for it,” Kuroo heard Akaashi answer, but he was too focused on digging in his pockets for change. He paused upon hearing the familiar clank and rattle of coins being inserted, and glanced up to see Tsukishima sliding the last quarter in. The table hummed to life, and Tsukishima took the few steps down the length of the air hockey table that separated them to stand shoulder to shoulder.

“Akaashi didn't know you two were going to show up,” Tsukishima whispered. 

“Eh? It was our thing in the first place.”

“Exactly,” Tsukishima said with a grin. Kuroo blinked.

“... are you trying to set them up?” Kuroo asked in disbelief. 

“Akaashi is keeping something from me. Think of this as revenge,” Tsukishima whispered, and Kuroo chuckled.

“Ah, there's my favorite salt,” Kuroo jested. Instead of a glare or maybe an elbow to the side like Kuroo was expecting, Tsukishima looked oddly proud, which only made Kuroo laugh more.

Kuroo completely annihilated Tsukishima in air hockey. In fact, Tsukishima scored only one point, and that was because Kuroo had accidentally knocked the puck into his own hole. Tsukishima sulked and Kuroo bragged... and bragged, and bragged, until Tsukishima had enough and threw an ice cube from his glass of water straight at Kuroo's forehead. Kuroo had dramatically gasped and acted like he'd been hit by a bullet, clutching his chest and making gurgling noises until he slumped to the floor, to which Akaashi had immediately said was absolutely disgusting and please get off the floor. They watched with morbid fascination as Bokuto danced on DDR, because, while the guy clearly had no rhythm and flailed more than danced, he still somehow managed to get a perfect score, and how the hell was that possible?

Kuroo was having a blast. It had always been fun with Bokuto, but having Tsukishima and Akaashi there as well added a whole new dynamic. A good dynamic, one he definitely wanted to be a part of again. He hoped Tsukishima's sly move at trapping Akaashi here wouldn't keep Akaashi from wanting to hang out with them again.

When many games had been played and they needed a break and food, Kuroo had asked, because he always asked, no matter how many times Bokuto shouted his favorite pizza, what pizza they should get.

“Meat lovers.”

“MEAT LOVERS!”

Though the words were said with varying degrees of passion, they were said at the same time. Akaashi and Bokuto both looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

“... well okay then,” Kuroo said with a grin.

“I don't understand how you can keep that body and eat so much meat,” Tsukishima said to Akaashi.

“What about you and your sweets?” Akaashi countered.

“Tsukishima-san likes sweets?” Bokuto asked. “Huh, I never would have guessed!”

“Seems contradicting, doesn't it?” Kuroo asked, getting another middle finger in response.

“Would you prefer if I never made the coffee-flavored eclairs again?” Tsukishima challenged, and Akaashi actually looked panicked for a second.

“Eat as many sweets as you want,” Akaashi amended.

“Oh yeah! You told me you loved to bake!” Kuroo exclaimed, and then leaned forward. “Tsuki! You have to make me some! If they are anywhere as good as that mackerel you made me, I just might die and go to heaven!”

“Tsukishima-san has cooked for you?” Bokuto gasped.

“Tsuki?” Akaashi parroted in incredulity. 

It was with great delight that Kuroo watched Tsukishima's cheeks grow pink. Tsukishima's lips parted, surely about to say something, but in that moment, their pizza order was called, and Tsukishima took the opportunity to stand.

“I'll get that,” Tsukishima said, shuffling away from the table. Kuroo continued to grin as he watched Tsukishima walk up to the counter. He was cute when he was embarrassed. 

When Kuroo finally managed to drag his eyes away from Tsukishima, he noticed the other two occupants of his table were staring at him.

“What?” Kuroo asked.

“You- ow!” Bokuto said, jumping and wincing in pain. 

“Can you pass out the napkins, please?” Akaashi asked, as if nothing had just happened. Kuroo raised a brow.

“... sure?” Kuroo responded, taking a good hand-full of napkins out of the small dispenser at the end of the table. Bokuto was staring across the table at Akaashi with wounded eyes and Akaashi was glaring back. 

What in the world was going on with those two?

The group enjoyed their pizza without much conversation, teeth too busy chewing. Tsukishima took off his sausage pieces and didn't object to Akaashi and Bokuto stealing them. They really were meat fiends. Kuroo and Bokuto were faster eaters, though, and entertained themselves by playing an alternate version of soccer using a balled up straw wrapper and their fingers. Kuroo ignored the looks from the other side of the table. It may be childish, but it was entertaining.

“You know what we should do?” Bokuto piped up when they were throwing away their trash.

“Probably run a mile, after that,” Tsukishima replied.

“But that wouldn't be fun!” Bokuto argued. “That photo booth over there would be fun!”

“Could we all even fit in that?” Kuroo inquired.

“I hate having my picture taken,” Tsukishima said, clicking his tongue.

“Well, then, I'm all for it!” Kuroo announced, daring to wrap his arm around Tsukishima's and tug. Tsukishima jerked in his hold and tried to plant his feet against the floor, but Kuroo was clearly stronger. He laughed as Bokuto joined in, pressing against Tsukishima's back to bring him closer to the photo booth.

“I hate you both,” Tsukishima seethed, still making an effort to resist by grabbing onto the sides of the entrance. 

“You don't, though,” Kuroo chuckled. He quickly slipped behind Tsukishima, boxing him in, leaving him with no where to go but through the skinny photo booth entrance. Tsukishima's back was pressing against his front like this, and Kuroo just barely escaped his nose being crushed by the back of Tsukishima's head. “Go, Bo! Get Akaashi!”

Bokuto's face lit up as he spun around, looking ready to pounce. Akaashi, who had been leaning against their table, visibly tensed.

“Touch me and I will delete your number,” Akaashi said with conviction. Bokuto immediately sagged, looking toward Kuroo with wide eyes.

“Bro! He's got me cornered!” Bokuto wailed. Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“Looks like this isn't happening,” Tsukishima said happily, shoving his shoulder into Kuroo's collarbone, trying to make him move.

“I never said I wouldn't go in the booth,” Akaashi noted, the corners of his lips quirking in the slightest as he willingly walked toward them. Kuroo heard Tsukishima curse under his breath and cackled. He leaned in, lips mere centimeters from Tsukishima's ear.

“Looks like we win,” Kuroo sang. He felt Tsukishima tense against him, before the blond let out an irritated grunt and willingly pushed himself into the booth. With a wide grin, Kuroo cheered and followed in after him. Bokuto and Akaashi climbed in after, and while it was a tight fit, there was just enough room to pull the curtain across the entrance. Tsukishima was pressed tightly against his side, squished between himself and Bokuto, with a pained look on his face that Kuroo may have felt just a little sympathy for, but was more amusing than anything else.

“Okay, where do you put the money in this thing?” Bokuto asked, hands running over the console in front of them.

“I think it's this slot,” Akaashi answered him, tapping said slot. Then he sat back and, to get comfortable with the tight space, extended his arm behind Bokuto's shoulders. Kuroo could tell from the goofy grin on his friend's face that he was enjoying being so close to Akaashi as he slipped money into the machine.

“Okay, I'm getting eight wallet-sized photos!” Bokuto exclaimed, going through the options on the touch-screen. “I want goofy faces!”

Kuroo reached across his lap to dig his fingers into Tsukishima's side. Tsukishima jumped, turning a terrifying glare Kuroo's way.

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima hissed.

“I was trying to see if you were ticklish. Maybe I'll get a smile captured on camera!” Kuroo replied. Tsukishima's hand was suddenly rising, and the palm of it bumped against his face. A flash came, signaling the first picture had been taken, and Kuroo was highly offended Tsukishima had covered his face for the shot. “Oh, you're getting bunny ears for that one!”

Kuroo slipped the back of Tsukishima's head in the nook of his elbow, shooting two fingers up like ears, as Tsukishima struggled in the hold.

Another flash.

“CHEEESE!” Bokuto shouted at some point, surely making a stupid face at the camera, but Kuroo was too busy laughing, trying to dodge Tsukishima's swinging arms and hands in an attempt to get back at him.

“Okay, okay, let's try to get some decent photos at least!” Kuroo yelled through his laughter, grabbing hold of Tsukishima's arms and trying to hold them steady. He felt Tsukishima press closer to him, and then felt something on his head. A quick glance confirmed Akaashi was stretching behind them, and was giving Kuroo his own set of bunny ears.

Another flash.

“Dudes, you all look ridiculous,” Bokuto laughed, pointing a finger at the monitor.

“Nah, it's just Tsukishima, with that scowl,” Kuroo claimed. Tsukishima gave him a look of suffering and then promptly flipped off the camera.

Kuroo howled, feeling tears spring into his eyes. 

Another flash.

“Holy shit, he's doing his hyena laugh,” Bokuto noted.

“You are both way too amused about this,” Akaashi said, though he was smiling himself. Kuroo took a deep breath.

“Okay, everybody look at the camera as if they were Oikawa-kun on a bad hair day!” Kuroo suddenly commanded. He made the most horrified face he possibly could and hoped the others would follow his lead.

Another flash.

“FINGER GUNS!” Bokuto exclaimed for the next one.

Another flash.

“Hey, Akaashi, you should totally kiss Bokuto on the cheek,” Kuroo suggested.

“YEA- WHAT?!” Bokuto yelled, looking at Kuroo with a pinkened face full of betrayal.

Another flash.

Akaashi chuckled and Bokuto whipped around to face him.

“Ignore Kuroo, you don't have to-”

Akaashi made a show of kissing his palm and then blowing the kiss at the stupefied expression on Bokuto's face.

Another flash.

The booth made a noise signaling the end of their session. Smile still on his lips, Akaashi made his way out of the booth, leaving a frozen Bokuto. Tsukishima apparently didn't care about Bokuto's current state, pushing against him to leave the booth.

“Go, already,” Tsukishima demanded. Bokuto jolted up, scrambling out.

“That wasn't too bad, was it?” Kuroo asked as he followed Tsukishima out of the booth.

“It was worse,” Tsukishima drawled as the photos began printing in a long strip. Akaashi was the one to grab them, holding them up for everyone to see. When Bokuto was looking at Akaashi's face instead of the photos, Kuroo poked him in the side. Bokuto jumped and quickly looked at the photos.

“Oh my God, we are dorks,” Kuroo said fondly, observing all of their expressions. 

“AH! TSUKISHIMA-SAN DID SMILE IN ONE!” Bokuto exclaimed, pointing a finger at the evidence. Kuroo leaned closer. The blond was flipping off the camera, sure, but there was a hint of a smile on those lips as he looked over at Kuroo, who was in the middle of a laughing fit.

“Burn it,” Tsukishima said bluntly.

“No way! I'm framing this!” Kuroo exclaimed. Tsukishima made to snatch the photos, but Akaashi had fast reflexes, bringing them out of reach.

“Bokuto-san paid for them, so they are his to do with what he wants,” Akaashi said, handing them to Bokuto.

“Thank you, Akaashi-kun,” Bokuto said proudly, smirking Tsukishima's way.

“I'll play you at something. If I win, I get that photo, and I get to do whatever I want with it,” Tsukishima challenged.

“Cheating!” Kuroo exclaimed, but Bokuto was already puffing his chest out.

“You're on!” Bokuto exclaimed. The two shuffled off to play some car racing game, and Kuroo secretly hoped Bokuto would win. He wouldn't put it passed Tsukishima to really burn that photo.

Akaashi walked back to their table to sip at his soda and Kuroo followed.

“Sooo... Bokuto's birthday is coming up soon,” Kuroo began, sitting on the opposite side of the table.

“Is that so?” Akaashi asked, swirling what ice was left around with his straw.

“I'm going to take off work on that day so I can hang out with him. I have a present in mind, but I need your help.”

“A lap dance or something?”

“Haha, you know exactly where I'm going with this. I'll pay. But I was thinking more like a strip tease/lap dance combo.”

“When is his birthday?”

“September twentieth.”

Akaashi hummed, resting his cheek on his hand as blue eyes observed Bokuto from across the arcade.

“Did you give Bokuto-san my number?” Akaashi asked. Kuroo blinked at the subject change.

“I didn't,” Kuroo dismissed. Akaashi nodded.

“Did Tsukishima?” 

“I don't know?”

Those blue eyes slid to him.

“... you're a bad liar,” Akaashi accused. Kuroo sat back and shrugged.

“You're not getting anything out of me,” Kuroo said. Akaashi tapped his finger against his cheek.

“... I'll think about it. Dancing for Bokuto-san, I mean,” Akaashi said. Kuroo was surprised.

“You did hear me say I'll pay, right?” Kuroo asked.

“I still have the right to refuse,” Akaashi said. Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows, but Akaashi looked away again. A distressed cry suddenly echoed through the arcade, and Kuroo looked over to see a dejected Bokuto and a smug Tsukishima, and he cursed. 

That poor, poor precious photo was so going to be burned.

\---

It wasn't until Kuroo's next day off that he found himself on a trip to the corner store to get groceries. After much pestering, a certain blond dancer had finally promised to cook for him again, so long as Kuroo made the trip to restock his fridge, and Kuroo thought that seemed like a pretty good deal. He whistled as he walked, the streets fairly empty for a Wednesday afternoon. Mentally going through the list of food items he was supposed to get, he almost started drooling at the thought of a nice, home-cooked meal.

It was a shock, to say the least, when his delicious thoughts were interrupted by a familiar face on the other side of the street.

He looked as baby-faced as ever, walking between two other boys, engaged in conversation with the one on his left, along the front wall of the local high school.

In uniforms.

And that thought is what made Kuroo's feet freeze. 

There was no mistaken it. That was Freckles across the street. The same one who had been at the Hidden Gem drinking cranberry juice, the same one who had come out of Tsukishima's apartment disheveled, the same one who Tsukishima had left with at the festival, the same one whose name had been on Tsukishima's phone not too long ago... but... why was he wearing a high school uniform?

Kuroo had a really bad feeling about this.

Freckles hadn't noticed him. Kuroo stayed still as a statue, watching the trio walk passed, watching as... they entered the gates of the high school.

Holy shit.

He knew that ID was fake!

Kuroo sprang into action, rushing across the street and along the wall until he reached the school's gate.

“Yamaguchi-san!” 

All three boys turned as the name was called. Kuroo watched as Yamaguchi's mouth went slack, as his cheeks paled, and Kuroo stood his ground, crossing his arms over his chest. Yamaguchi said something to the two with him before jogging up to Kuroo. Every movement was hesitant, and his expression was riddled with guilt. Kuroo felt like he was going to explode.

“H... hello,” Yamaguchi greeted with a bow. 

“Last time I checked, high schoolers weren't allowed in clubs,” Kuroo spat.

“Please!” Yamaguchi hissed, looking around. “Lower your voice! Please, Kuroo-san, I could get in big trouble-”

“You could get in big trouble?” Kuroo growled, clenching his fists. “What about Tsukishima, if someone found out he fucked a minor?”

Yamaguchi went red and started shaking his head violently, but Kuroo stepped forward and fisted a handful of Yamaguchi's uniform, causing the boy to squeak.

“You are going to come with me, right now, and tell Tsukishima you're a high schooler, so help me-”

“He knows!” Yamaguchi said desperately, clutching at the hand fisted in his shirt. Kuroo barked out a laugh. Did this boy think he was stupid? Did he think Tsukishima was stupid?

“Tsukishima wouldn't screw a minor,” Kuroo growled.

“He didn't! We didn't do anything!” Yamaguchi exclaimed. “I know what it looks like- I'll go with you, I promise, but you have to hear me out!”

“Excuse me,” a new voice chimed in. Kuroo glanced over to see a new face, someone who was probably a teacher, observing the scene with caution. “May I ask what you're doing with that student?”

“Hanaba-sensei!” Yamaguchi squeaked. Kuroo let go, but pushed at Yamaguchi's chest, making the other stumble back.

“I think the real question is if you're keeping tabs on what your students get up to these days,” Kuroo snapped.

“I'm sick!” Yamaguchi suddenly yelled. “Hanaba-sensei, I feel really, really terrible right now. This is my friend, he's going to take me home, okay? Okay. Bye!”

Yamaguchi grabbed at Kuroo's arm and tugged him toward the entrance. Kuroo snatched his arm back immediately, glaring daggers at Yamaguchi, but making his way off school grounds none-the-less. Among his rage, common sense told him it would do no good to hit a minor, especially on school grounds. And as far as exposing Yamaguchi's little secret, Kuroo was worried about how Tsukishima would feel. God, how close were they? Tsukishima would always clam up when it came to Yamaguchi. 

… there was no way Tsukishima actually knew Yamaguchi was a high school student, right?

“Can... can I talk?” Yamaguchi asked, warily looking at Kuroo like the man would hit him at any moment. Kuroo really wanted to.

“Does Tsukishima know you're a high school student?” Kuroo asked.

“He does!” Yamaguchi exclaimed. “We never did anything- well, we kissed, but-” Yamaguchi squeaked again at the deadly look Kuroo gave him. “L- look, it was my fault. I used a fake ID at the club, and Tsukishima thought I was over twenty, but he caught me, just like you just did, and found out I was a high school student. He wasn't happy about it, but we worked things out, and we're friends! Only friends!”

Kuroo took a deep breath, trying to rationalize Yamaguchi's words, yet unsure if he could trust them. 

“What about that day you came out of his apartment?” Kuroo asked.

“Ah...” Yamaguchi said, looking down at the cement as they walked. “That was... that was his idea? He wanted it to look like we'd just... you know...”

“That doesn't make any sense,” Kuroo growled.

“He should explain this to you! But... I think he did it out of spite... for you... because he didn't like you very much... at the time,” Yamaguchi explained slowly. Kuroo was even more confused. He still couldn't piece together how him thinking Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had sex would be of any importance. However, who would just make something as crazy as this up? And Yamaguchi didn't seem at all concerned that they were going to meet Tsukishima. Maybe he was telling the truth?

Confused, and still angry, Kuroo ignored Yamaguchi's glances all the way to his apartment building.

When they stepped in front of Tsukishima's door, Kuroo stepped back and gestured to it, wanting Yamaguchi to take the steps needed to fess up. Yamaguchi sighed and knocked on the door. Kuroo anxiously stared at the door, hearing footsteps from inside, and then Tsukishima's face came into view. Surprise was clearly there, upon seeing Yamaguchi, and then Tsukishima's eyes met his own, and there was no doubt in Kuroo's mind.

Tsukishima knew.

“... hi, Tsukishima-san,” Yamaguchi greeted reluctantly. “It seems like Kuroo-san found me just like you did.”

Kuroo watched as Tsukishima sagged against the door-frame.

“Isn't it in the middle of a school day?” Tsukishima asked.

“Yeah, and I almost punched the kid in front of a teacher,” Kuroo said, sighing. Tsukishima's eyes widened.

“Did something happen?” Tsukishima asked worriedly. Yamaguchi quickly shook his head.

“No, everything is okay. … I think. I'll have some explaining to do to my teachers... and my parents... but Kuroo wanted to make sure I came clean to you,” Yamaguchi explained.

“I'm sorry, Yamaguchi-san,” Tsukishima apologized, and it irked Kuroo.

“Why didn't you just tell me about this? I've been thinking he was your boyfriend this entire time,” Kuroo insisted.

“I was worried you'd turn him in for the fake ID,” Tsukishima said.

“Yeah, okay, fine, I can see that, but when he came out of your apartment? When you met him at the festival? When you kept telling me he was your type? God, I was so... pissed off when I saw him. I thought he was lying to you, that he'd get you in trouble, that you'd be hurt if you found out he was in high school and... well, you already knew everything! Turns out I was the one being lied to!” Kuroo ranted, feeling a headache coming on. 

He was hurt. He was hurt, and he didn't really have a reason to be, which pissed him off even more.

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima said, bringing him back to the present. Tsukishima was looking at him worriedly, guiltily, and though part of Kuroo was satisfied that Tsukishima was upset about this, another part was upset that Tsukishima was upset. “Come in. We'll talk about it. Yamaguchi-san, I want you to go back to school before you make anything harder on yourself. Text me later.”

“I'm sorry, Tsukishima-san,” Yamaguchi said, giving him a bow. “I will.”

Yamaguchi left, and Tsukishima opened his front door wider. Kuroo hesitated before walking inside. He threw himself down on Tsukishima's couch, tapping his fingers against the arm.

“... I never made it to the store,” Kuroo grumbled. Tsukishima walked over and took a seat beside him.

“I made a really stupid mistake,” Tsukishima started. Kuroo turned toward him and listened. He set aside his anger, his confusion, his distrust, as best as he could, and listened. He listened as Tsukishima told him about their first meeting and about how Tsukishima had found out Yamaguchi was a high school student. He listened as Tsukishima spoke of the initial dislike he had for Kuroo and the way he thought Kuroo made judgments without validation, and how Tsukishima wanted to prove Kuroo wrong, and how that happened to be shoving Yamaguchi out of his apartment looking the way he did because Kuroo thought Tsukishima never went home with anyone. He listened as Tsukishima called himself childish for the move, and claimed he regretted it now because Kuroo was a good person, but he'd kept up the charade because he didn't know how else to explain Yamaguchi's presence in his life. He listened as Tsukishima admitted Yamaguchi really was his type, and how he found him cute, but how he'd backed off because of Yamaguchi's age. He listened as Tsukishima explained just enough of Yamaguchi's situation to make Kuroo understand why Tsukishima wanted to continue their relationship and how the two had several things in common as far as what they were facing in life.

He listened as Tsukishima talked more than he ever had in one go, opened up more than he ever had to Kuroo, and Kuroo couldn't find it in himself to be angry anymore.

He took a deep breath and let it out as they sat in silence.

“... I'm glad I didn't up and deck the kid,” Kuroo sighed, sinking back into the cushion of the couch.

“I'm glad you didn't, either,” Tsukishima agreed. “... but I appreciate that you thought of it.”

Kuroo snorted.

“So... is lunch still on?” Kuroo asked, looking over at Tsukishima hopefully. It was always awkward, finding your footing after a misunderstanding or an argument, and it was the best that Kuroo could come up with. He realized he was never truly mad at Tsukishima himself... what Tsukishima wanted or didn't want to disclose was his business... but he'd been livid at the thought of Yamaguchi lying to Tsukishima, or getting Tsukishima in unnecessary trouble. Even with the situation cleared up, that irritation toward Yamaguchi lingered. Kuroo reasoned it was because, no matter how things had played out, no matter that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were friends now, Yamaguchi had originally approached Tsukishima with the clear intention of manipulating him. He definitely did not like Freckles.

Tsukishima, unaware of his inward animosity, looked relieved at Kuroo's question.

“Sure. I'll go with you this time,” Tsukishima agreed.

“Cool. … we're good, right? No more other secret boyfriends?” Kuroo asked with a playful lit. Tsukishima smirked.

“He wasn't my boyfriend in the first place. Yes, we're good,” Tsukishima said. Feeling much lighter, Kuroo hefted himself off the couch. It was while he was slipping his shoes back on that a certain photo caught his eye.

There, on Tsukishima's television stand, was one of the photos from the photo booth... the one with Tsukishima's barely-there smile.

Kuroo grinned. He almost said something, but stopped himself.

It was enough knowing Tsukishima kept it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help, how do you even write dancing?
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY. Have a broken Kuroo and Bokuto.
> 
> Song is 'Desire' by Meg Myers. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Agul5xTnqdY

**Chapter 11  
Tsukishima Kei**

Tsukishima had a bowl in one hand and a whisk in the other, peering down at the recipe on his counter as he whisked melted butter, brown sugar, and cream together. Brown sugar cookies weren't as fancy as coffee eclairs, but they were a good, crunchy sweet that could be easily bagged and taken to everyone at the club. Tsukishima could only hope they would shut Kuroo up, the latter having complained about how unfair it was that he was the only one who hadn't tried Tsukishima's baked goods. Never mind the fact Bokuto hadn't either, nor the vast majority of the population in the world, but Kuroo was extra like that.

Tsukishima was finding out Kuroo was a lot of things. It was almost disconcerting, how close Kuroo had gotten so quickly. Tsukishima wondered if that was the way things happened for most people, people who weren't introverted or pessimistic about the general populous. For Tsukishima, the way Kuroo suddenly belonged in his life gave him whiplash. Even the dancers at Hidden Gem took nearly a year to build a steady, positive relationship with him. Then again, Tsukishima guessed it was easier to build a relationship when the other person was with you to and from work, at work, and separated by a mere wall at home. It was a wonder how Kuroo hadn't gotten his neck throttled yet.

Tsukishima sat the mixture down on the counter before retrieving bags of cake flour and almond flour from the cupboard. He was reaching for a sifter when a chime filled his kitchen, and he paused, looking over to see his cell phone's screen light up. His slippers padded softly across the tiled floor as he walked, and he swiftly stopped the sound from his phone with a swipe of his thumb. 

“Hey,” Tsukishima greeted, having seen the name on the screen. Akiteru.

“Hey, Kei! I kind of lost your work schedule. Are you at home?” Akiteru answered. Tsukishima balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder, opening the bags of flour.

“Yes. I'm in the middle of making cookies, though,” Tsukishima replied.

“Oh? What kind? I get some, right?” 

Tsukishima poured the almond flour into a measuring cup.

“Brown sugar cookies. And no, you don't, I'm giving these to friends.”

“We all know you do not have that many friends.”

“Ouch. I'm wounded, but you're still without cookies,” Tsukishima replied, deadpanned as he sifted the almond flour into his mixture. Doing so with a phone scrunched between his ear and shoulder was annoying, and Tsukishima hoped Akiteru's call wasn't going to be very long.

“Such is my life, considering my little brother never wants to see me,” Akiteru said, sighing, and the corner of Tsukishima's lips quirked up, used to Akiteru guilt-tripping him. “Hey, do you remember Tanaka Saeko?”

The image of that very woman popped up in Tsukishima's mind and made him cringe.

“The infamous woman who got you completely shit-faced drunk. The name is hard to forget,” Tsukishima drawled, now sifting the cake flour.

“I wasn't shit-faced-”

“You threw up all over the living room carpet, and then again on our couch, and then again on the stairs.”

“Now see, this is a perfect example of why we shouldn't drink-”

“Don't try to turn your mistake into a teachable moment. We both know I can hold my liquor better than you, anyway.”

“You're so not cute anymore. Anyway, she called me the other day. She wants to meet up. You should come with us.”

Tsukishima immediately frowned at the suggestion. He momentarily busied himself by using a pastry blender to mix the dry flour and cool mixture together.

“I hardly know her,” Tsukishima finally said, hoping his reluctance would come through.

“She has a brother, I have a brother, if we both bring our brothers, it'll be a sibling thing!” Akiteru admonished, and Tsukishima immediately knew this was just as much about Akiteru wanting to hang out with him as it was about seeing an old friend. “And you can be the voice of reason if she tries to drag me to the dark side again.”

“I see. So you're asking me to babysit you.”

“Maybe a jerk would put it that way,” Akiteru grumbled. Tsukishima smirked, knowing he wasn't truly mad. “Is there some reason you don't want to see me? Because I'm always the one asking to hang out with you.”

Bingo.

“My schedule is just busy. Though you can be a little overbearing.”

“I am a fantastic older brother-”

“What day are you meeting her?” Tsukishima asked, resigning himself to his fate. Determining his dough was ready, he got plastic wrap out of the cupboard and ripped out a generous piece.

“Next Friday. I can change it, though, if you're not free.”

Tsukishima thought of it. He did work that night, but as long as it was lunch...

“I can make Friday.”

“I am taking that as a yes before you have any more time to think about it,” Akiteru said hurriedly, and Tsukishima snorted. He balled up his dough in plastic wrap and then grabbed a rolling pin.

“How is Dusty?” Tsukishima asked.

Tsukishima listened with half an ear as Akiteru gushed about his new dog, concentrating on rolling out the dough and fighting the crick building in his neck. When the dough looked to be about an even five millimeters thick, Tsukishima set down his rolling pin and grabbed his cell with his hand. Carefully, he rolled his neck around, and then shoved the dough into the freezer.

Akiteru did manage to stay on the phone with Tsukishima during the entire cooling process, and halfway through the cookie-cutting process as well. Akiteru tended to be long-winded like that. It was with a sigh of fond relief that Tsukishima finally hung up, left to decorate and bake his cookies in peace. They were finished cooling just in time to bag them before Tsukishima had to head out to the club. Kuroo's face upon seeing the cookies was priceless.

\---

“Tsukishima, you're the best,” Sugawara praised, taking another bite out of a cookie. “They are so light and crunchy. How do you do this?”

“Just followed a recipe,” Tsukishima replied modestly, bending down to buckle the straps on his heels. 

“This song?” Oikawa asked, the disbelief catching Tsukishima's attention. He looked over to see Akaashi and Oikawa sitting next to each other, Akaashi holding up a notebook for Oikawa to observe. Upon noticing Tsukishima's glance, Akaashi turned the notebook around so Tsukishima could take a look. The title of the page was 'Desire' and Tsukishima immediately knew the routine Akaashi wanted to perform for Bokuto's birthday. In the end, Akaashi hadn't turned down Kuroo's proposal, and the infamous day was tomorrow.

“Are you trying to seduce Bokuto-san or send him to an early grave?” Tsukishima asked with amusement. Akaashi's lips curled into an impish grin.

“Maybe a bit of both?” Akaashi replied, trying to look innocent but failing drastically.

“Bullshit. You are trying to break that man,” Oikawa huffed.

“Even I'm looking forward to seeing you two perform this again,” Sugawara confessed, laughing when Akaashi wiggled his eyebrows his way. 

“We are a pretty package,” Tsukishima said, smirking at Akaashi. “Speaking of which, are we going to need to change some things? If it's only Bokuto...”

'Desire' was a routine meant for two dancers and two patrons. There were several parts that required two people, including a daring kiss between the two on stage, but they could easily be modified for Akaashi to dance alone.

Akaashi quickly averted his gaze. It sent alarms off in the back of Tsukishima's head.

“No, we don't have to change the routine,” Akaashi explained, hesitating just enough before his next words that Tsukishima narrowed his eyes a fraction. “Kuroo is taking that night off to hang out with Bokuto for his birthday, so he'll be here too.”

While Tsukishima took a bit too long to process those words, Oikawa's obnoxious laughter echoed in the dressing room.

“Tsukishima is going to be dancing for Kuroo-kun!” Oikawa exclaimed, finger pointed at Tsukishima. Akaashi regarded Tsukishima with an expression that could only be described as guilty-but-amused.

“Akaashi,” Tsukishima said the name with all the disgust he could muster. “You know I don't just work with Kuroo. I live right next to him. He's never going to let me live this down.”

Oikawa's laughter was starting to tick Tsukishima off.

“You know how good we were at this performance,” Akaashi insisted, putting his hands together like a prayer. “It has to be both of us.”

Tsukishima was not happy. His mind filtered through every part of that routine. The first half would be fine, safe on stage. But the middle half... the middle half was more hands-on, the dancers getting off the stage to dance right in front of the guests, running hands over their jaws and shoulders, sitting on their laps, dipping in close to ghost over the client's lips... Tsukishima suddenly had a flashback of the arcade, pressed up against Kuroo as he blocked him from escaping the photo booth, the feel of Kuroo's breath hitting his skin as Kuroo spoke so close to his ear...

“Oh my God, he's so red,” Oikawa gaped. Tsukishima blinked, realizing all three of the other dancers were staring at him in various levels of surprise, which only made him more embarrassed. He attempted to school his expression.

“This is Bokuto-san's birthday, not Kuroo's, why are we doing a double routine?” Tsukishima asked in a last-ditch effort to change Akaashi's mind.

“Because it's tomorrow and I don't want to change things and memorize a new routine in that little time.”

“Then why does it have to be that routine?”

Akaashi pressed his lips into a line, eyebrows creasing. He stared at Tsukishima like that, and Tsukishima fidgeted. Oikawa and Sugawara were also staring, sending him looks that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

“... fine,” Tsukishima sighed. He straightened himself, trying to rid himself of the unsettled feeling squeezing at his gut. Dancing for Kuroo was... a weird thought. 

“Then stay after work tonight. We'll go over the steps,” Akaashi requested. Tsukishima nodded, absentmindedly thinking he'd have to tell Kuroo to walk home alone tonight.

\---

The club was packed. It was as if everyone knew it was Bokuto's birthday and came just to celebrate it. Or maybe it was Sugawara's fault for telling Daichi about Akaashi and Tsukishima dancing 'Desire' and Daichi spreading it to friends and colleagues. As popular as a normal night at a strip club was, the knowledge of a dance routine tended to drive more patrons. 

Somehow, miraculously, Bokuto remained unaware. Tsukishima thought Bokuto had to have some sort of clue when Kuroo dragged him into Hidden Gem for his birthday, but Bokuto sure didn't look nervous as he sat across from Kuroo at one of the tables, front and center, in front of the main stage walkway. There was no way Bokuto knew with the carefree way he was acting.

Tsukishima lifted himself up off the ground and swung around on the pole, knowing it was almost time to sneak backstage and change. Due to the song's nature, Akaashi and Tsukishima had agreed to wear something tight, black, and dangerous. The thought of Bokuto's face when he would lay his eyes on Akaashi in that outfit was threatening to bring a smile to Tsukishima's lips. Then his gaze found Kuroo, laughing along at something Bokuto had said, and it lingered there. 

Something turned his stomach. He couldn't even imagine how Kuroo was going to react to this. Tsukishima reasoned that the worst thing that could come from it was Kuroo teasing him about it all the way to the grave. And really, didn't Kuroo already do that about other things? Surely Tsukishima could deal with it. It wasn't a bit deal.

The song pumping through the speakers faded out, and Tsukishima took that as his cue to meander backstage. Akaashi met him and they both changed while Oikawa and Sugawara entertained the crowd out front. Tsukishima looked himself over in a tall mirror propped against the wall. Oikawa had insisted they use shimmer, so his skin was shining under the lights, the paleness of it shocking against all the black he wore. On his chest was a tight black piece that exposed both his shoulders and his stomach. Small black shorts and fishnet stockings covered his legs, and black three-inch heels finished off the outfit at his feet. There was a smudge of black eyeliner beneath his eyes and a black choker around his neck. The outfit was covered with a too-big, white t-shirt that they would be slipping off during the routine. He looked good and he was confident in this dance. The smirk Akaashi sent him told him Akaashi felt the same.

“Are you ready to murder Bokuto-san?” Tsukishima asked.

“If he faints, you'll help me carry him, won't you?” Akaashi asked in jest, blue eyes twinkling. Tsukishima huffed, lingering near the entrance of the stage, listening as Oikawa began talking to the crowd, getting them hyped up for the impending performance. Akaashi came in closer, brushing his arm against Tsukishima's own, and Tsukishima looked down at him. Akaashi was grinning. “You better be just as ready to murder Kuroo.”

Tsukishima's eyebrows furrowed. He opened his mouth to retort, to remind Akaashi he was only doing this for him and Bokuto, to say things weren't like that between Kuroo and him, to mention Kuroo was not his type and he highly doubted, due to everything that had happened between them, that Kuroo was interested in any way, but the sudden sounds of cheering and clapping signaled their appearance. Still grinning, Akaashi pushed his way through the curtain. Only hesitating for a split second, Tsukishima followed him out.

There was a crowd around the stage, leaving the walls around the club nearly bare as everyone gathered closer for the show. Despite the crowd, there had been two clear paths made from the stage to the table Kuroo and Bokuto sat at, ensuring ease of access during their routine. It was a little hard to see at first, due to the lights zeroing in on the stage, leaving much of the rest of the club dim, but as Tsukishima's eyes adjusted, he could see Bokuto's jaw hanging low, the man finally understanding what was happening. Kuroo was leaning across the table and playfully hitting him in the arm. Schooling his face to make sure his amusement didn't show, Tsukishima waltzed up to a pole, feet away from another for Akaashi, and wrapped his hand around the metal surface. He posed, waiting for the music to start, relaxing into the role.

Dangerous.

Deadly.

Tempting.

He would play into the lyrics of the music.

When the beat began, Tsukishima popped his body and swayed his hips timely to the music. He trailed his hands up and over his body, teasingly bunching the t-shirt up in his fingers and sliding it upwards, revealing glimpses of the outfit underneath, but not yet taking it off. 

_Baby, I wanna touch you_  
I wanna breathe into your well  
See I've gotta hunt you  
I gotta bring you to my Hell 

Tsukishima sank to his knees, back facing the audience, swinging his hips left and right as he oh-so-slowly lifted the oversized t-shirt from his body and up over his head. He swung the garment around and around his hand, and then stood, rolling his body up. He swung the t-shirt around the pole, catching it with his other hand and letting his body fall backwards, hips moving like waves of the ocean as he threw his head back and slowly sank to the floor once again.

_Baby, I wanna fuck you_  
I wanna feel you in my bones  
Boy I'm gonna love you  
I'm gonna tear into your soul 

When his thighs hit the floor, he threw the shirt somewhere into the audience and stood once more, wrapping his hands around the pole and lifting his legs over his head. His muscles strained as he wrapped his thighs around the pole and swung backwards, letting his upper body dangle, trailing his fingers down his torso as he swayed his body side to side with the beat.

_Desire, I'm hungry  
I hope you'll feed me_

He righted himself, now standing up straight, and used the pole to casually swing himself around, spreading his legs and then bringing them back in to jut his ass out and swing it side to side. He wrapped a leg around the pole and leaned in close, melding his body against the cool metal, still softly swaying left and right. 

_How do you want me, how do you want me?_  
_How do you want me, how do you want me?_  
_How do you want me, how do you want me?_  
_How do you want me, how do you want me?_

He let go of the pole as if it was hard for him to do, his hands still outstretched behind his back, as he took deliberately slow, prowling steps away from it, closer to the edge of the stage. As he descended the steps, knowing Akaashi was doing the same on the opposite side, he finally made eye contact with Kuroo. 

_Honey, I wanna break you_

Tsukishima stretched his hand out, finger pressing against the cotton material of Kuroo's shirt and sliding up, up, until it met his skin and traveled up his neck to his jaw. Tsukishima felt Kuroo swallow beneath his finger and met his eyes again. 

_I wanna throw you to the hounds._

Kuroo was staring at him with a certain fascination, eyes roaming up and down his figure, and Tsukishima felt more self-assured seeing that look directed at him. It was a look he was used to, a look that proved he was doing the song justice.

_Yeah I gotta hurt you_

Tsukishima slipped behind him, hands roaming the length of his arms and shoulders. Even under the shirt, Tsukishima could feel the taut muscle underneath. Tsukishima preferred something more lean, more delicate, but he could appreciate the work that was obviously put into Kuroo's arms. He leaned in close to his ear, ghosting his lips across the skin there as he mouthed the words to the song.

_I gotta hear it from your mouth_

He tapped his finger against Kuroo's lips, letting the digit dig into his bottom lip before moving in front of him again. He took hold of Kuroo's shoulders and leaned forward, holding eye contact with him as he leaned in dangerously close, lips mere centimeters way from Kuroo's.

_Boy I wanna taste you..._

He breathed against Kuroo's lips, feeling the tenseness in his shoulders and the heat in his eyes and... wow, Kuroo actually looked like he was affected by this. Kuroo hadn't looked over at Bokuto at all since Tsukishima walked down those steps and Tsukishima's chest filled with satisfaction, so much so that he tossed Kuroo a little smirk before pulling back. With an arm on the table to support him, Tsukishima shuffled between Kuroo's legs and bent his body low, until his face was level with Kuroo's stomach.

_I wanna skin you with my tongue_

He looked up at Kuroo seductively, ghosting a hand across Kuroo's thigh as he rolled his body upward, until he was once again teasingly close to kissing Kuroo's lips. To the raven's credit, he didn't move a muscle, but those eyes followed Tsukishima's every movement. Tsukishima suddenly turned around, breaking that fiery eye contact, and sat gently in Kuroo's lap.

_I'm gonna kill you...  
I'm gonna lay you in the ground_

He swayed figure eight designs onto Kuroo's thighs, feeling the rough material of his jeans rub against the spaces of skin between the fishnet stockings. Slowly lifting himself off of Kuroo's lap, he continued to sway his ass in the air right above Kuroo's knees. He twisted his upper body around to blow Kuroo a kiss, and noticed Kuroo's head snap up to look at his face almost guiltily. Feeling rather smug that Kuroo was enjoying the show, Tsukishima made a show of waltzing back toward and onto the stage.

_Desire, I'm hungry  
I hope you'll feed me_

Tsukishima grabbed hold of the pole once again, copying his moves from earlier, swinging his body around into suggestive positions.

_How do you want me, how do you want me?_  
_How do you want me, how do you want me?_  
_How do you want me, how do you want me?_  
_How do you want me, how do you want me?_

The beat suddenly slowed, and Tsukishima looked over at Akaashi, who looked back at him with a downright needy expression, and it was in these moments that Tsukishima could appreciate how damn attractive Akaashi was. He met Akaashi in the middle of the stage.

_I wanna feel you  
I want it all_

Akaashi leaned into him, running his hands down Tsukishima's chest as he slowly dropped to his knees. He came back up and Tsukishima did the same, daring to slid his hands around Akaashi's hips to squeeze his ass on the way down.

_I wanna feel you  
I want it all_

And before the electric guitars could take control of the song again, Tsukishima met Akaashi in a deep kiss that made the audience cheer loudly. Akaashi's mouth was hot and his tongue was wet, and Tsukishima made it a point to look enamored as he drew back from Akaashi's lips. As the beat returned, they separated, returning to their poles, using the upbeat music to really show what they could do on the pole, lifting themselves in daring positions.

_How do you want me, how do you want me?_  
_How do you want me, how do you want me?_  
_How do you want me, how do you want me?_

Tsukishima slid to the floor, throwing a long leg up in the air and then twisting around, dipping his chest low to the floor and crawling closer to the edge of the stage. He worked his abdomen up and down before sitting back on his haunches and spreading his legs as he dragged his hands up his thighs.

_How do you want me, how do you want me?_

He slinked back to his pole and leaned his back against it, whipping his head back on the last line of the song. The crowd went wild, and Tsukishima attempted to get his breath under control as he stared at the ceiling. There was a gentle burn along his muscles and his heart pounded from the exertion and excitement. Bringing himself to his full height, he finally looked down at the audience, seeing yen being thrown onto the stage. He bent down to collect, glancing at Kuroo while he did. The raven was not looking at him anymore, but rather at Bokuto, whose mouth was moving a mile a minute in a very flustered fashion.

Tsukishima finished picking up the yen and scurried to the back with Akaashi as Oikawa's voice once again made its way through the speakers. He didn't pay any attention to the words that were being said, instead curling his lip at how sweaty he had gotten. It was little things like that you didn't even notice in the heat of the moment, but as soon as you took a break, boom. Tsukishima wanted to get out of his tight clothes and fishnet stockings.

His heart was still pounding.

“That was perfect,” Akaashi commented once they had changed. The night was unfortunately not over, which meant they would have to go back out there and work the pole for a while. Tsukishima was pretty exhausted after the performance and cursed Kuroo for taking off work, the lucky bastard. “Though I would like an apology for grabbing my ass.”

“I'm not sorry,” Tsukishima snorted. Akaashi grinned.

“Kuroo looked... entertained,” Akaashi said in that same tone from earlier, that tone that suggested something. Tsukishima shrugged, though he mentally wondered how Akaashi had even looked at Kuroo during the performance. Tsukishima definitely hadn't paid attention to Bokuto, though he could only imagine that man's expression.

“Anybody would be interested in someone dancing all over them like that,” Tsukishima commented. “I'm sure Bokuto-san just had his most memorable birthday to date. You should go home with him tonight.”

Akaashi shook his head.

“He wouldn't agree to that,” Akaashi said. The strangest thing about it, though, was the way Akaashi smiled after he said it. The fact Bokuto had always turned down Akaashi's invitations in the past had always irked Akaashi, but now he seemed... happy... that Bokuto wouldn't agree to go home with him. Tsukishima's eyes narrowed.

“You've been texting Bokuto-san,” Tsukishima accused. Akaashi raised a brow.

“Are you going to admit you gave my number to Bokuto-san?”

“It looks like you've already figured it out.”

“You're an asshole for doing that, you know.”

“Am I? Even though you've been talking to Bokuto-san a lot lately because of it?”

“Especially because I've been talking to Bokuto-san a lot lately because of it,” Akaashi insisted, crossing his arms. “He is sickeningly sweet. The kind of sweet that sends you good morning and good night texts, every, single, day. He'll message me about anything and everything, and he'll always respond to what I say like it's the most interesting thing in the world. And among all of it, he genuinely wants nothing in return. Nothing but my company.”

Tsukishima blinked, not expecting the rant. Akaashi looked frustrated, almost defeated.

“... so, is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Tsukishima questioned.

“... I don't know,” Akaashi said, sighing. He straightened, taking steps toward the curtain. “Come on. Diamond will yell at us if we're not out there soon.”

Tsukishima was surprised. For how often Akaashi talked about Bokuto, or more specifically talked about Bokuto's body, he'd never expressed a genuine interest in Bokuto himself. It was kind of difficult to imagine them as a couple, but Bokuto was clearly having an effect on Akaashi that Tsukishima hadn't seen anyone else have in the time he'd known the raven.

Maybe Tsukishima would have to tell Kuroo that his best friend might have a chance with Akaashi after all. But that would have to wait until tomorrow, because Kuroo was Bokuto's for the night. Tsukishima had his MP3 player ready for the walk home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you caught the trouble that is gonna start brewing for Tsukishima ;)
> 
> Sorry, but you'll have to wait for Kuroo's reaction 'till next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happeniiiiiiiiiiiiiing! For Kuroo and Tsukishima, anyway. Bokuto, you idiot, don't go backwards!
> 
> I live for jealous Tsukishima, just saying.

**Chapter 12  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

Kuroo sat in the passenger seat of Bokuto's truck, staring listlessly at the apartment building in front of him. He had had it all planned out. After surprising Bokuto with a strip dance from a certain sapphire-eyed beauty his friend had been crushing on for forever and a day, they would go back to Kuroo's apartment and spend the night gorging themselves on greasy take-out, action-packed movies, and video games that would surely trigger some yelling and headlocks at some point of the night. Bokuto would mope about Akaashi and talk Kuroo's ears off about all the mushy-gushy-feelingy stuff that came with his best friend being a total romantic, and Kuroo would allow it with little teasing, because it was his best bro's birthday. They'd eventually fall asleep after hours of fighting drooping eyelids, probably forget to set an alarm, and Kuroo would scramble to get ready for work while Bokuto continued snoring loudly against his pillow.

That was how the night should have went.

The was how the night could have went.

But everything was messed up because it wasn't just Akaashi who had danced for Bokuto. 

Tsukishima had danced.

And though it was very rational to think Tsukishima was only an added bonus to a birthday dance for Bokuto, the fact remained Tsukishima had deliberately danced for him. 

Slowly, deliberately, Kuroo slid a hand down his face, feeling his palm drag down his cheeks and squish his nose. 

“... I want to fuck Tsukishima,” Kuroo said, the words heavy and loud in the small space of Bokuto's truck. Just hearing the words said out loud made Kuroo's eyelids shut in despair. “Oh my fucking God, Bo, I want to fuck Tsukishima.”

There was a sudden, short bark of laughter from his best friend, and Kuroo opened his eyes again in time to see Bokuto slide down in the driver's seat, golden eyes staring blankly at the steering wheel. That's all they had been doing. In a sad, sad turn of events, take-out and movies and video games had been halted in favor of sitting in Bokuto's motionless truck, of which was starting to feel a bit stuffy, staring mindlessly at whatever was in front of them in vexed contemplation.

“No you don't,” Bokuto muttered. 

It was time for Kuroo to bark a laugh.

“The hell I don't... after that,” Kuroo replied, the last word strangled, following Bokuto's example and sliding down into his seat. He was oddly hunched like this, but he didn't much care at the moment.

“No, no, I mean, it's obvious you do, but I mean that's not all you want,” Bokuto continued with a shake of his head. Kuroo couldn't make sense of his words, couldn't make sense of anything right now, and Bokuto must have realized that, for he straightened up and turned his body toward Kuroo with a fierce seriousness in his gaze. “Bro, you like him. As in you want to date him.”

Kuroo stared. God, if he stared anymore, his eyes would go dry. He deliberately blinked them upon that realization, and then scowled. Bokuto could be all the romantic he wanted to be, but he wasn't about to push that romance onto him.

“... I do not want to date Tsuk-”

“You do, though,” Bokuto interrupted, briefly banging his palm against the steering wheel. Kuroo actually jumped at the noise, and decisively blamed it on the near-silence they'd been enduring for the past while. “Dude, you are obsessed with him! Think of how much you bring him up in conversations with me. Think of how much you hang out with him, that you want to hang out with him.. it's all the time! And I know this because the way you act with Tsukishima-san is the way I act around Akaashi-kun, and you know how crazy I am about Akaashi-kun and... holy fucking shit, dude, he was just all over me!”

Bokuto looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Kuroo processed that fact somewhere in the back of his mind, but it was a brief, fleeting thought compared to the rush of information Kuroo's brain was trying to sort through.

He thought of Tsukishima's long, pale fingers teasing the shirt over his head... of the warmth of Tsukishima's thighs on his, grinding down... of Tsukishima's lips as he bent in teasingly close... of how fucking good Tsukishima's long legs looked covered in fishnet stockings... 

He thought of Tsukishima's playful little smirk as they bantered... of Tsukishima's sleeping face against the headrest of his couch... of Tsukishima's love for dinosaurs and cooking and Midnight and his family and the dancers... of Tsukishima's laugh, the genuine one that reached his eyes...

God, he felt hot. 

Kuroo pressed his forehead up against the window next to him. It sadly wasn't as cold as he wished.

“I like Tsukishima,” Kuroo whispered, trying the words against his lips, his breath fogging up the glass. 

“We are lovesick fools,” Bokuto agreed. Kuroo continued to stare at nothing out the window, dry eyes be damned. “... I'm tired of liking Akaashi-kun.”

Somehow, the words were cutting enough to break Kuroo free from the daze he was in. He broke contact with the window, turning to look at his friend. Bokuto was frowning, on the verge of pouting. When Kuroo said nothing, Bokuto plowed on.

“I always kinda hoped... he'd at least give in to a date, you know? And then I'd have a chance to woo him, show him how much I like him, but... it's not gonna happen,” Bokuto sighed, genuinely upset as he fiddled with his fingers in his lap. “Maybe I should just... go ahead and pay for a one-night stand? Get him out of my system and then move on.”

“You don't really mean that,” Kuroo challenged. He watched as his best friend shrugged, his entire body wilting, his eyes avoiding Kuroo's gaze, and Kuroo realized Bokuto was really serious.

Kuroo swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“I'm sorry, Bo. I shouldn't have asked Akaashi to do this for your birthday,” Kuroo said, but Bokuto shook his head.

“Nah, it was a great present,” Bokuto replied with a weak smile. “I appreciate both you and Tsukishima-san trying to help me out with Akaashi-kun.”

Hearing the blond's name again succeeded in twisting Kuroo's heart, and he frowned. This was too much for them right now.

“... dude, you know what we should do?” Kuroo asked.

“Hm?” 

“We should get hammered. Like, shit-faced,” Kuroo spoke with conviction, slamming a fist into his open palm. It took a few seconds, but a smile eventually creeped up on Bokuto's lips.

“Dude, you already drank tonight,” Bokuto replied.

“Not nearly enough, mister designated driver. Let's go to the convenience store. We'll get the really good beer,” Kuroo insisted. Bokuto sat up straighter, fiddling with his fingers.

“The really good beer sounds really good,” Bokuto agreed.

“Right? And I'll even pay for it, because I'm the best bro in the world,” Kuroo admonished. Bokuto suddenly looked excited. It wasn't his full-blown exuberance, but it was something. It was what Bokuto deserved to be on his birthday. 

“To the booze!” Bokuto yelled, turning the key. The truck's engine revved to life, ready to drive them into the night.

\---

To Kuroo's credit, even with alcohol flowing through his bloodstream, he did manage to set an alarm. Unfortunately, Midnight decided she was his alarm clock instead, waking him up forty minutes before the real one was supposed to go off by pawing at his face. He was sure turning over and burying his face in his pillow would alleviate things, but as soon as he moved, he felt like the entire room was spinning with him, and with his new-found lucidity came a ruthless pounding in his head that could only belong to an ugly hangover. He groaned, and the vibrations did nothing but make everything worse, and holy shit, he needed a toilet.

Scrambling off the bed, he nearly shoved his foot into Bokuto's chest. He had only milliseconds to ponder why Bokuto was on the hardwood floor before propelling himself toward the open bathroom door. 

It took at least fifteen minutes moaning in the bathroom, a tall glass of water, and two aspirin before he felt even remotely okay. Bokuto remained dead to the world the entire time, snoring obnoxiously. Midnight had pattered over and curled up against Kuroo's side as he leaned against the bathroom door frame. He was somewhat thankful for her early wake-up call, because Kuroo spent every second before his alarm went off sitting on the floor and lamenting his life choices.

He thought about calling off work, but when he precariously stood on his feet and managed to walk to the kitchen without toppling over, he decided he would be okay. He just needed the aspirin to fully kick in and stop the incessant pounding in his head.

Also, food.

He grabbed a frozen meal from the freezer, hoping he remembered the directions correctly because there was no way he was going to attempt to read the small print on the box right now, and threw it in the microwave. As he watched it turn round and round, he frowned. He could go for something more satisfying, like a juicy burger, or combination fried rice, or some more of that mackerel Tsukishima had made for him. He really should learn more about cooking. Maybe he could get Tsukishima to teach him a thing or two.

…

Ah.

Kuroo suddenly recalled the reason for his hangover. Honestly, how could he, even for a second, forget the dance from the previous night?

Kuroo groaned, hanging his head just as the microwave beeped. He reached up and opened the door. The lights changed, displaying the clock once again, and Kuroo noted he would be walking to work with Tsukishima in approximately thirty minutes. He needed to get himself together.

After shoving the mediocre meal into his mouth, hopping into a hot shower, and getting ready for work, Kuroo nudged Bokuto's side with his foot.

“Bo. Wake up,” Kuroo whispered. He didn't want to be too loud, because if Bokuto woke up in any way like he had, he knew the other wouldn't appreciate loud noises. Bokuto fidgeted a bit before unfocused eyes slid open. “Get off the floor.”

Bokuto groaned, then, and curled into a fetal position. Prepared for this, Kuroo leaned down to hold out a glass of water. Bokuto blindly reached for it and carefully sat up, gulping it down quickly. 

“Oh my God, dude, my back hurts,” Bokuto whined.

“Yeah, 'cause you somehow slept on the floor. At least you aren't making a beeline for the toilet,” Kuroo replied.

“What time is it?” Bokuto asked.

“Time for me to head to work. Did you bring your spare key?” Kuroo asked, to which he received a nod. “Then stay however long you want and lock up when you leave. There's not much in the freezer, but you can make you some food if you want, too.”

Bokuto gingerly stood, wincing as his muscles protested against the movement. 

“Have a good shift,” Bokuto muttered, running a hand over his face. He suddenly paused. Those golden eyes locked onto Kuroo. “Oh... hey, good luck with Tsukishima-san.”

Bokuto's lips twitched upward. Kuroo deliberately turned away.

“Don't wreck my place,” Kuroo threw half-heartedly over his shoulder, pausing at the door to slip his shoes on. He was almost angry at the nervous fluttering in his gut as his hand settled on the doorknob. There was no reason to be nervous about seeing Tsukishima. He saw Tsukishima every day. The blond had always been good-looking, and there was no denying the sensuality of him working the pole. All the dancers were beautiful. And Tsukishima was so prickly! Obviously, he was a good guy underneath it all, but he was so reserved and cynical and so... opposite of Kuroo's personality. 

He was suddenly reevaluating himself. Maybe Bokuto was wrong? Maybe it really was just sexual attraction, because how could he not be interested after Tsukishima was all over him? 

Kuroo was at a stalemate.

He finally opened the door, stepping out onto the balcony. His muscles relaxed when he saw no one there, and focused on locking his door. 

He would just have to go with the flow. He'd have to see how he felt upon seeing Tsukishima, upon hanging out with him. Kuroo had never been one to seek out a relationship, but if one were to fall in his lap, he wouldn't be opposed.

It was just... Tsukishima?

Of all people he could possibly have a crush on, he chose the Ice Prince. 

At least he never claimed to be the smartest person.

The sound of a door opening immediately made him tense again, and he cursed his own body. Tsukishima emerged from his apartment, a round melon pan dangling from his lips. His honey-brown eyes met Kuroo's, and Tsukishima nodded his head in greeting before turning around to lock his apartment door. Taking the chance, Kuroo let his gaze sweep down the long length of Tsukishima's body. He was wearing an ordinary t-shirt, skinny jeans, and chucks, but Kuroo knew a lot more of what was beneath those clothes and-

Nope. 

Not going to continue that train of thought.

“Did Bokuto-san enjoy his birthday?” Tsukishima asked, and Kuroo realized that while he was standing there banishing illegal thoughts, Tsukishima had removed the pan from his mouth and focused his attention back on Kuroo.

Kuroo managed a grin.

“How could he not?” Kuroo asked, and walked side-by-side with the blond to the stairs. He knew Tsukishima was referring to the dance, but that wasn't safe territory. Kuroo deflected. “We watched movies and played video games and got really drunk last night. Bokuto ended up falling asleep on the floor like a dumbass.”

“Hm,” Tsukishima hummed, taking a bite of his pan. That was a normal response for the blond, to show he was listening, but didn't really have much to say. Kuroo dragged his eyes over to Tsukishima's side, observing him silently as he took small bites of the melon pan and swallowed. Kuroo suddenly agreed with Akaashi, how did Tsukishima eat all that sugar and still keep his figure? They walked under the shade of trees and Kuroo observed the shadows of the leaves play across Tsukishima's face, the orange light of the nearly-setting sun brightening the specks of color in the blond's irises.

Those irises were suddenly staring back at him and Kuroo quickly looked off to the side, swearing in his mind.

This was going to be difficult.

**Tsukishima Kei**

Kuroo was being weird.

Not that he wasn't weird in the first place. Maybe he wasn't being weird, and that was what was weird.

He was quiet, for one thing. Normally Kuroo would be talking his head off on the walk to and from work, minus on the train where he would always let Tsukishima have a moment to himself with his music, but today he seemed distracted. He kept fidgeting and offering short responses and, most importantly, stealing glances at Tsukishima.

There was no way Tsukishima hadn't noticed Kuroo's eyes on him several times during the evening. It was odd, and by the end of the night, it was downright annoying.

“I'm regretting last night's decisions,” Tsukishima announced in the dressing room. He took off the vest he'd been wearing for tonight's performance, and cast a withering look at Akaashi as he folded it. Akaashi's eyebrows rose in the slightest, but it was Oikawa who spoke first.

“Oh, that sounds juicy! Did you finally fall into bed with someone?” Oikawa asked, and then dramatically gasped. “Was it Kuroo-kun?”

“No,” Tsukishima replied calmly, refusing to rise to the bait. “The opposite, actually. I think Kuroo is uncomfortable around me now, after that performance.”

“Are you serious?” Oikawa asked with a sour expression.

“Why do you say that?” Akaashi asked. Tsukishima sighed, slipping on a shirt.

“He's just been... quiet tonight. And awkward,” Tsukishima said.

“Could it be something else?” Sugawara piped in. Tsukishima shrugged. He supposed it could. It just seemed like too much of a coincidence.

“Just ask the guy,” Oikawa insisted, waving a hand around in the air. “Misunderstandings are literally the worst. I can't even imagine that bastard being awkward. He's so carefree and nonchalant about everything.”

Tsukishima knew that wasn't true. He'd seen other sides of Kuroo. Tsukishima was just now realizing he may know more about the other man than the other dancers did. If that was the case, he didn't want them snooping around in Kuroo's business just because he'd brought up something weird.

“Forget it. It doesn't matter anyway,” Tsukishima dismissed, fishing for his wallet and keys from his locker.

“Speaking of last night, though,” Oikawa said, apparently on board with dismissing Tsukishima's thought. “The tips were fantastic. We should do performances more often.”

“I second that. Hey, do you remember that angel/devil routine we did years ago?” Sugawara asked. Oikawa made a noise that was nearly a squeal and zipped right over to Sugawara's side with a notebook in hand, surely ready to make some plans. Tsukishima shut his locker and made to leave.

“Tsukishima,” Akaashi said to get his attention. Tsukishima paused, looking over his shoulder as Akaashi stopped next to him. “It's your birthday next Saturday, right?”

Tsukishima was honestly surprised. That very fact had slipped his mind in recent events. What was even more surprising was that Akiteru hadn't mentioned it yet. Maybe he figured Tsukishima wouldn't think of it, and then would try to surprise him with something.

… in fact, Akiteru wanted Tsukishima to meet up with him and the Tanakas on the day before his birthday. Now it only sounded suspicious.

“Yes. Please don't plan anything,” Tsukishima replied.

“Mm, I was thinking pink balloons and noise makers,” Akaashi said with a snicker. Tsukishima cast him a look that told him just how funny he was. 

“Has Bokuto-san talked to you since yesterday?” Tsukishima asked. Akaashi shrugged.

“He sent me a good morning text, like he always does, though it was a little late. There hasn't been much else.”

“He might be passed out. Kuroo said they drank a lot last night.”

“That explains the butt-dial.”

“He butt-dialed you?”

“At least that's what I think it was. I answered the phone and no one was there. I just heard a lot of yelling in the background. Something about blue shells.”

Tsukishima snorted, and Akaashi followed him out of the dressing room. The blond's eyes quickly found Kuroo, leaning against the inside of the bar with his back toward them, thumb flicking across his phone. Akaashi and Tsukishima quietly made their way behind him, and Tsukishima glanced over his shoulder.

“Are you seriously playing Candy Crush?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo jumped, spinning around, but quickly recovered upon seeing his audience.

“Nothing wrong with Candy Crush. Alleviates boredom, especially when someone is being slow,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima relaxed into a sugary sweet smile.

“I'm ready now, your highness,” Tsukishima drawled.

“That's a good one. You should keep calling me that,” Kuroo admonished, making a trip around to the front of the bar. Akaashi leaned into Tsukishima's side.

“He doesn't seem weird to me?” Akaashi said. 

“We need to get your eyes and ears checked,” Tsukishima whispered back, catching Akaashi's grin before focusing on Kuroo again. “There's no law that states you have to wait for me.”

Kuroo placed a hand over his chest.

“I do something nice and this is how I'm treated,” Kuroo sighed. He then turned to Akaashi and proceeded to shoot finger guns at him. “Great show yesterday. I think you killed half the club.”

Tsukishima's eyebrows furrowed in the slightest. Kuroo hadn't mentioned a thing about that performance to him all day, and he certainly hadn't praised Tsukishima for a job well done. 

“Glad I still have it,” Akaashi replied coyly, stepping forward to gently pat Kuroo's cheek. “I could tell _you_ enjoyed it.”

And then the strangest thing happened.

Kuroo blushed.

It was barely there, just a light dusting of pink across his cheeks, but it was there. It was there, as he looked down at Akaashi, who had just stepped in his space with a flirty little smile, and Tsukishima couldn't deny he was unsettled. He knew Kuroo and Akaashi had hooked up a long time ago, but he'd never given much thought to the pair, until now.

He thought Akaashi was making headway with Bokuto. Why was he flirting with Kuroo?

Why was Kuroo giving him compliments about the dance and not Tsukishima?

“Good night,” Akaashi spoke, giving Tsukishima a wave before heading to the front door. Tsukishima registered the dismissal, but didn't reply, still observing Kuroo, who was now looking off to the side as if the surface of the bar was providing the secrets to life. It took him a moment, but Kuroo finally offered a strained smile and swayed forward.

“Shall we go?” Kuroo asked, walking toward the front door. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes.

So the awkwardness was only when they were alone.

He decided he'd give it a chance. They walked... and walked, up the sidewalk, passed that graffiti-covered building, up the steps to the train station. All the while, Kuroo busied himself playing Candy Crush, of all fucking things. This was even worse than on the way to work.

Tsukishima was incredibly annoyed. As they waited for their train, Tsukishima crossed his arms over his chest.

“Did I do something?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo's eyebrows raised, and he turned away from his phone to look at Tsukishima.

“Huh?”

“You're avoiding me,” Tsukishima accused. Kuroo frowned and straightened up.

“I'm standing right next to you,” Kuroo replied.

“But you aren't talking.”

“I figured you'd enjoy a little silence?”

“Like you ever cared about that before,” Tsukishima huffed. Kuroo's eyebrow twitched.

“I always leave you alone on the train.”

“This isn't the same,” Tsukishima insisted. If Kuroo wasn't going to bring it up, he would. “Did the performance last night make you uncomfortable?”

Kuroo's jaw unhinged, his mouth parting in surprise. Tsukishima sighed.

“It was a routine Akaashi and I had done before. He wanted me to perform it again with him for Bokuto-san's birthday. Sorry if it was awkward for you,” Tsukishima continued. The words held more bite than Tsukishima had intended, but he stubbornly turned away and stared down at the tracks, in the direction his train would be coming from. He wasn't even sure what he was so heated about. He felt like a child throwing a fit, and it was embarrassing.

There was silence for a moment. Tsukishima continued to stare down at the tracks, arms crossed and tucked against his ribs.

“... it didn't make me uncomfortable,” Kuroo said, and to Tsukishima's disdain, a chuckle followed. “I'm sorry if I've been... acting a little weird. Just have something on my mind, is all.”

Tsukishima thought it to be a weak excuse and still didn't turn to look at Kuroo.

“Tsukiii,” Kuroo sang, and Tsukishima glowered at the tracks when a finger reached around and poked him in the cheek. “Tsuki, come on, look at me. You know you want to. You've been worried about me all day!”

“I was not worried,” Tsukishima disagreed, finally turning. Kuroo was closer than he'd been before, and that smile on his face was the one Tsukishima was used to, the playful, authentic one. It somehow managed to put him at ease, if only a little.

“We need to work on your honesty,” Kuroo said in jest.

“We need to work on yours,” Tsukishima challenged. He would tell Kuroo he still knew something was up. Kuroo held up two hands in surrender.

“I promise you that your performance didn't make me uncomfortable,” Kuroo responded with a tone of finality. “I see you dance during every one of my shifts. I don't need you to be up close for me to know how alluring you are.”

Tsukishima blinked.

He was not expecting that compliment.

He was definitely not expecting the warmth in his cheeks upon hearing that compliment.

“Mm,” Tsukishima hummed, at a loss of anything else to say, turning back toward the tracks. The train was pulling into the station.

Even though he listened to his MP3 player during the entire train ride home, he wasn't sure if he heard a single lyric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are amazing! Every comment and kudo is so, so appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Iwaoi and Bokuaka development.
> 
> And Kuroo being a giant dork.
> 
> Fasten your seat belts after this chapter, boys and girls.

**Chapter 13  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

Lying on his couch, staring up at his ceiling while stroking Midnight's fur, Kuroo knew he was absolutely, one-hundred percent screwed.

The fact he liked Tsukishima wasn't just Bokuto's word, now. No, even Akaashi knew it. When Akaashi had leaned in close to him yesterday and said that he knew Kuroo had enjoyed the performance, there was this look in those blue eyes. A look that screamed Akaashi could see right through him. A look that proved Kuroo's attraction to Tsukishima was so blatantly obvious even to outsiders. Kuroo had been scared Tsukishima would catch on, that Tsukishima already knew, but then the blond had surprised him at the train station with the sudden confrontation.

Tsukishima thought he was uncomfortable with him. Which was laughable, because if anything, Kuroo wanted to get closer to him.

And that was the problem.

Tsukishima had made it pretty clear he wasn't interested in a relationship right now. He'd also made it pretty clear that Kuroo was in no way his type. 

“What do I do, Midnight?” Kuroo asked miserably, thumbs picking her up behind her front legs. Midnight just stared back at him with her big blue eyes, and Kuroo sighed, laying her back down on his chest. He both heard and felt her purring, and even though she had no knowledge of Kuroo's plight, it was comforting. 

Another kind of vibration hit his ears, and Kuroo turned his head to see his phone buzzing away on the table. He reached over and snatched it. 

It was a text from Terushima, asking if they could meet up again soon.

Kuroo stared at the text, his fingers absentmindedly hovering over the reply button. His mind conjured up an image of the man, his blond hair and brown eyes-

Blond hair and brown eyes.

Kuroo hissed, dropping the phone back onto the table.

“Just how bad do I have it?!” Kuroo bellowed. Or, more importantly, how long had he been looking at Tsukishima in a romantic light? Is that why he found Terushima attractive? Because he shared characteristics with Tsukishima?

Jesus.

This wasn't something that Kuroo was going to be able to ignore. Not with Tsukishima literally on the other side of that wall.

Now the question was, how should he go about it? Propositioning Citrine wouldn't work, and a one-night-stand wasn't what Kuroo was after anyway. Kuroo felt, very strongly, that asking him outright on a date would end in disaster. The act of presenting flowers would probably get him punched. Hitting on him would probably make Tsukishima laugh in his face. How humiliating would that be?

… however, Kuroo was well-versed in making jokes out of everything. Tsukishima knew that, Tsukishima expected that. Maybe Kuroo could work his way around this and find a path not bent on putting him to shame. A path that allowed him to charm the ever-elusive Tsukishima. A path where he could maybe gain a little insight into Tsukishima's feelings while still having a safety-net to fall back onto.

Wow, he was such a coward.

Kuroo swiftly sat up. Midnight startled at the movement, falling non-too-gracefully into his lap and meowing in confusion. Kuroo stroked her head in apology and reached out to snatch his phone again. He maneuvered through buttons until Tsukishima's name popped up on the screen. Kuroo paused, took a deep breath, and hit the call button.

Listening to the rings in his ear, Kuroo's gaze absentmindedly dragged itself from the empty tea cup on his table, to his maroon carpet, to Midnight nestled in his lap.

“Kuroo?” Tsukishima answered. Kuroo's lips immediately perked up.

“The one and only. Good morning! What are you up to, Tsuki?” Kuroo asked, leaning against the back of the couch. He knew it wasn't morning, but evening, however, with their sleeping schedules, the greeting was still acceptable.

“What do you want?” Tsukishima answered, short and to the point. To give Tsukishima credit, Kuroo had never called him before. Kuroo could understand the confusion.

“Do I have to have a reason to call?” Kuroo asked with a grin. He could clearly imagine the blank stare Tsukishima would be giving him if they were face-to-face. Sure enough, there was a short silence before Tsukishima spoke again.

“We're leaving for work in an hour. Aren't you home?” Tsukishima asked.

“Yep.”

“... but you're calling me.”

“Like I said, do I have to have a reason to call? Maybe I'm just bored and want to hear your beautiful voice,” Kuroo purred. Okay, maybe that was a little far, even if he was playing.

“... I'm hanging up,” Tsukishima spoke, and Kuroo panicked.

“No! Don't hang up!” Kuroo exclaimed. There was silence, but no jingle indicating a lost call, and Kuroo relaxed. “So... you remember me mentioning that group that Terushima came in with?”

“Mm,” Tsukishima made a noise, but didn't elaborate. Kuroo's fingers fidgeted with Midnight's fur, and he inwardly cursed when the cat jumped off of his lap to go get a drink of water. He started fidgeting with his sweats instead.

“We were trying to come up with some good pick-up lines. You know, ones that actually work. Have you ever had one used on you that was actually good?” Kuroo asked, feeling more and more stupid the longer he talked. He wasn't even sure what he was trying to accomplish. Did he really think a pick-up line was going to work on Tsukishima?

“No pick-up line is a good pick-up line,” Tsukishima drawled. Kuroo sighed. Of course Tsukishima would say that. 

Kuroo wasn't going to give up.

“Aw, come on. There are some cute ones. Like, do you believe in love at first sight, or do I have to walk by again?” Kuroo asked with a grin. That particular one didn't suit them at all, considering their initial dislike for each other, but it was a classic. 

There was more silence.

“I would say, by all means, but this time, keep walking,” Tsukishima answered. Kuroo blinked, and then snorted.

“Cruel, Tsuki. Okay. Hey, baby, what's your sign?”

“Do not enter.”

“There's something wrong with my eyes. I can't take them off you.”

“I'm having a problem with mine, too. I can't see you getting anywhere with me.”

“If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?”

“If I said I wanted to check out your ass, would you turn around and walk away?”

Kuroo finally burst out laughing, falling to his side on the couch.

“I bet you have a come-back for every pick-up line in existence,” Kuroo chuckled.

“I've heard every line in the book.”

“Nope. Impossible. Alright, I have a new mission. To find a pick-up line you've never heard... a pick-up line you'll actually like!” Kuroo announced. Tsukishima made some sort of disgruntled noise.

“Do you exist to torture me?” Tsukishima asked.

“Absolutely not. In fact, it's a good thing I exist! Now what are your other two wishes?” Kuroo inquired, biting his lip to stifle a laugh.

“Strawberry shortcake and to be done with this conversation,” Tsukishima replied.

“Oh, strawberry shortcake sounds good,” Kuroo agreed, purposefully avoiding the last wish. “I bet you could make it. Which brings me to another point. You have to teach me how to cook sometime!”

“You seem very protective of your microwave. I wouldn't dream of taking your frozen cardboard meals away,” Tsukishima said, and Kuroo could definitely detect the mirth in those words.

“I mean, the microwave is still awesome, but a change is good now and then. Plus, if I learn how to cook, I won't be bugging you to cook for me all the time. Isn't it a win-win?” Kuroo asked.

“But at the cost of what? My kitchen burning down?” Tsukishima jabbed.

“That obviously depends on how good of a teacher you are,” Kuroo shot right back. “I handled those ribbon roses pretty well, didn't I?”

“Handling a small needle and handling fire are two very different things.”

“Oh, but I've already handled you, and you're so hot you make fire jealous,” Kuroo trilled. It was a strange feeling, experiencing nervous butterflies in your stomach while biting your lip hard to try and stifle laughter. The sudden sound of a lost call came through, and Kuroo howled, burying his face in the couch cushion as his body shook with laughter.

Tsukishima was going to be so pissed at him when they walked to work.

It was a good thing his annoyed face was so cute to look at.

The lopsided grin never leaving his lips, Kuroo went about his business getting ready for work. Having the weather channel on in the background informed Kuroo it would be raining, and he kind of hoped Tsukishima would forgot his umbrella again.

Those hopes were dashed when he stepped out of his apartment to see a clear umbrella scrunched up in the blond's hand. No wonder, though, for raindrops were already steadily falling from the dreary sky. Tsukishima turned to him, and Kuroo opened his mouth to give a greeting, but paused when Tsukishima held out a piece of paper.

“Is this something you'd like?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo took the paper, looking it over in curiosity. He realized it was a beef stir-fry recipe. Beef sirloin, soy sauce, shiitake mushrooms, bok choy, peppers, celery, onions, rice... 

“Please tell me you actually have this and you're not just tormenting me for the pick-up lines,” Kuroo whined. A small smirk settled on Tsukishima's lips.

“As tempting as that is, no. Stir-fry is about as simple as you can get. It's an easy dish for a first-timer to learn,” Tsukishima explained. Kuroo's eyebrows shot up.

“Eeeh? Does that mean you'll teach me how to cook?” Kuroo asked, leaning into Tsukishima's space. As if prepared for it, Tsukishima held his umbrella out between them and hit the button, forcing it to open with a whoosh. Kuroo startled and jumped back. Tsukishima's gaze was as sharp as ever, even through the clear plastic, and that little smirk on his lips was ever-so-attractive. Tsukishima raised the umbrella over his head and swiftly turned around to head for the stairs.

“If you're not too much of an idiot, maybe,” Tsukishima conceded. Feeling himself grin again, Kuroo carefully folded up the piece of paper and stuck it deep into his pocket so it wouldn't get wet. He jogged after Tsukishima to catch up, opening his own umbrella on the stairs. Using his free hand, he got out his cell phone and opened the chat log between Terushima and him, sending a quick text refusing his offer to meet up again. He was about to slide it back in his pocket, but it began vibrating in his hand. He briefly thought there was no way Terushima would have gotten back to him that quickly, or at all, but then saw Bokuto's name across the screen. 

'COMIN TO HIDDEN GEM TONIGHT ROUND ONE. SAV ME A SEAT.'

Kuroo's eyebrows furrowed. Bokuto had visited the Hidden Gem off his shift a couple times, so that wasn't unusual, but coming that late was-

Oh.

Kuroo frowned and punched in a message.

'dude, i still dont think sleeping with akaashi is a good idea.'

'YOU DID.'

Kuroo's frown deepened.

'i wasnt in love with him.'

'IM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM EITHER.'

“You fucking liar,” Kuroo muttered.

“Is everything alright?” Tsukishima asked. 

“Bokuto's being stupid,” Kuroo shrugged, pocketing his phone. This was something he'd have to discuss face-to-face with his best friend.

\---

It was kind of hard to have a face-to-face conversation with your best friend when said best friend didn't show up. It was nearing 1:30 in the morning, and there had been no sign of spiked up, two-toned hair anywhere.

Maybe that was a good thing, though. Maybe Bokuto had had some time to really think about what he was wanting to do and talked himself out of it. Kuroo convinced himself that was what happened and put all his effort and focus into entertaining guests and mixing drinks.

Well.

The majority of his focus, anyway. He really could not help but glance over at Tsukishima dancing on the platform. The dancers were wearing lingerie tonight. Legitimate, lacy camisoles and garter belts and leg garters and... Kuroo was suddenly a very weak man. He could pretend, if only for a moment, that the club wasn't crowded, and that Tsukishima was dancing just for him, like he had done on Bokuto's birthday. However, the fantasy was always ruined by Oikawa's voice filtering through the speakers or a patron loudly and drunkenly calling for a refill. It was just as well. If Kuroo was able to get lost for too long, he'd have quite an uncomfortable problem in his pants. 

Which also made him feel slightly guilty. Tsukishima truly was his friend, and it felt... wrong, somehow, ogling him in secret. But how could he not, with the blond right there, bending over and showcasing those never-ending legs and that pert little ass-

“More beer over here, please!”

Kuroo shook his head and cursed at himself before hurriedly grabbing the customer's glass.

**Tsukishima Kei**

Tsukishima was taking his last short break before the end of the night. It was usually frowned on to take a break in the last half hour of the night, but Tsukishima was thirsty, and fuck what others thought. 

He made his way to the bar, just now noticing Kuroo was absent, which was weird, because there was no one manning the bar. 

'He probably dipped into the back for something,' Tsukishima thought, making his way behind the bar. He could have easily gotten himself something to drink, but curiosity got the better of him, and he opened the door to the back room.

Whatever he was expecting, it was most certainly not Iwaizumi pinning Oikawa to a wall and kissing the living daylights out of him. 

Tsukishima quickly, and quietly, shut the door, blinking a couple times to process what he'd seen. 

He would definitely have to bring that up to Oikawa later.

“Hey Citrine.” Tsukishima looked to his left to see Kuroo walking behind the bar, looking a tad confused. “What are you doing back here?”

“I just wanted a drink. Why was there no one here?” Tsukishima asked.

“I asked Iwaizumi to man my station while I took a trip to the restroom, but...” Kuroo trailed off, eyes darting this way and that, surely looking for the bodyguard. 

“Well, your substitute is currently in the back room making out with Diamond,” Tsukishima informed, gesturing to the back room door with his head. Kuroo's jaw dropped.

“What? Seriously?” Kuroo asked, but then narrowed his eyes. “You're fucking with me, aren't you?”

“I'm as surprised as you are. Barge in there, if you want, but it is Iwaizumi-san we're talking about. He might deck you,” Tsukishima warned. “But first, can you get me some water?”

Kuroo cast an intrigued glace at the back room door before filling a glass of water. 

“Hey, I'll take a shot of tequila if Citrine'll let me lick salt off him,” some guy sitting at the bar remarked, clearly having been listening to their conversation. Tsukishima glanced at him from over the rim of his glass, unimpressed. Seeing a bucket of limes and lemons on a shelf behind the bar, Tsukishima swallowed a mouthful of water, sat his glass down, and reached for a lime. With a cheery smile, he leaned his elbows onto the bar right in front of the man who had spoken up, and presented the lime between pinched fingers.

“Lime would go well with that too, wouldn't it?” Tsukishima asked in a purposefully sultry voice. The man leaned forward, eager to have Citrine's attention. Tsukishima gently pressed the lime to the man's lips, and when he parted those lips, Tsukishima shoved the lime inside, visibly startling the man. Tsukishima smirked. “I think I like you better when you can't talk.”

Seeing the guy glare with a lime in his mouth was highly amusing. Tsukishima straightened himself and grabbed his water, taking another gulp. He looked over at Kuroo when he heard the other man chuckle.

“Still want that tequila?” Kuroo asked smugly. The man spit out the lime and it bounced on the counter until it became still, rind-side up. 

“No thanks,” he huffed, making it a point to turn away from the two and focus on the patrons next to him. 

“You're brutal. I love it,” Kuroo whispered with a grin. Tsukishima grinned back, appreciating the praise. 

The back room door opened and Tsukishima broke his gaze from Kuroo's. Oikawa emerged, clearly attempting to fix his tousled hair, with Iwaizumi trailing behind him. Tsukishima looked back at Kuroo to see his eyebrows go up before downing the rest of his water, setting the glass down, and slipping out from behind the bar. He still had about ten minutes to dance while he waited for the end of the night.

He was nearly to his platform when someone bumped into him from the side. That someone was suspiciously wearing a black hoodie, with the hood up, and who in their right mind would do such a thing when it was always hot in the club?

Tsukishima tensed when the man's hand took hold of his arm.

“Citrine-”

“Let go,” Tsukishima hissed, ripping his arm away. “No touching the dancers.”

“Ah! No! It's me!” The man exclaimed, reaching up to pull his hood back just enough to reveal familiar golden eyes. Tsukishima relaxed.

“Bokuto-san?” Tsukishima asked.

“Sh, sh, shhh!” Bokuto exclaimed, bouncing from one foot to the other and looking around frantically. “I don't want Kuroo to know I'm here! Act natural!”

Tsukishima crossed his arms.

“Because natural is covering your face with a hood and jumping from foot to foot,” Tsukishima drawled. Bokuto froze and then deflated.

“Ugh, your right. Just...” Bokuto trailed off, fingers twirling the strings on his hoodie. “Can you help me with something? Can I talk to Akaashi-kun?”

“Akaashi is right over there,” Tsukishima said, gesturing to where Akaashi was dancing on his own platform.

“No, I mean... can you set it up where I can talk to Akaashi-kun.. alone?” Bokuto asked, lowering his voice like it was some terrible secret, and if Tsukishima didn't know Bokuto, he would probably be walking over to Iwaizumi right now and telling him to kick this weirdo out of the club.

“... fine. Come with me,” Tsukishima instructed, weaving through the crowd. He brought Bokuto to the dressing room and stopped. “Go in. We close up in a couple minutes. He'll be here.”

Bokuto stood in the doorway, staring into the dressing room with hesitation clear in every movement. Tsukishima observed him with curiosity. Bokuto had gotten more comfortable with Akaashi since they started texting back and forth. Whatever Bokuto was going to do or say tonight was obviously something big. Tsukishima hoped Akaashi was ready.

After Bokuto finally meandered in, Tsukishima went back to his platform, merely dancing for two minutes before Oikawa's voice came over the speakers, announcing the end of the night. Tsukishima slipped off the stage and made a beeline for Akaashi.

“You have a visitor,” Tsukishima said, placing a hand on Akaashi's lower back and pushing him toward the dressing room. Akaashi blinked.

“Visitor?” Akaashi echoed, following Tsukishima with little problems.

“Bokuto-san wants to talk to you,” Tsukishima clarified. With that, Akaashi actually slowed.

“Did he say why?” Akaashi asked.

“No. I told him to wait in the dressing room,” Tsukishima said. They approached said room, and Tsukishima let Akaashi go in first, choosing to stand at the door to keep the other dancers out for a while. Sugawara approached first and had no problems leaning against the wall to wait after Tsukishima explained the situation. Oikawa, however, whined.

“This lace is itchy! Can't a man get dressed in peace?” Oikawa grumbled. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes.

“By the way, Oikawa,” Tsukishima began, getting the pouting man's attention. “When were you going to tell us that Iwaizumi-san and you were okay again?”

Oikawa looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“They are?” Sugawara asked, smiling. “I'm happy for you!”

Oikawa looked downright uncomfortable, then, casting his gaze to the ground. Before Tsukishima could delve into whatever that was about, the dressing room door opened. Bokuto came out, his hair still covered by his hood. Tsukishima got just a quick peek at his face as he passed them. 

It looked pained.

Tsukishima frowned and followed the other dancers into the dressing room. Akaashi had just started undressing. He flung the camisole to the ground with a jerky movement, and that was when Tsukishima noticed just how tense those pale shoulders were.

“So what was all that about?” Oikawa sang. Tsukishima knew Oikawa was perceptive and would normally not act all nonchalant when Akaashi was clearly disturbed, but Tsukishima had a feeling the lead dancer was deflecting from his own situation.

“I'm leaving with Bokuto tonight,” Akaashi answered, though the words were very clipped. He slipped his shirt over his shoulders.

“Like... a date?” Sugawara asked cautiously. Akaashi slipped his heels off and sat down to unhook and pull the thigh-highs down.

“No. He's paying me,” Akaashi answered. To say Tsukishima was shocked was an understatement. 

“No way!” Oikawa exclaimed with wide eyes. He suddenly laughed. “Wow, you must have really killed his patience with your performance. I told you you would.”

“Guess so,” Akaashi said with a shrug. Tsukishima approached Akaashi and sat next to him, wanting to say something, but unsure of what to say. There was something... wrong about this situation, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up. He was the worst at this kind of stuff.

“Akaashi,” Tsukishima tried. The raven ignored him, opting to stand up to pull on some pants. Tsukishima let him button them up before placing a hand on Akaashi's arm. “Akaashi.”

“What?” Akaashi asked, finally turning toward him.

“Why are you so mad right now?” Tsukishima asked. They stared each other down.

“... because he's giving up,” Akaashi said softly.

“Then tell him not to,” Sugawara said from the side. Akaashi and Tsukishima both turned to look at the silver-haired man, who was smiling at Akaashi gently, knowingly. “It's not easy having a relationship when you're in this line of business. I know from first-hand experience. But Akaashi, if you like Bokuto-san, you have to let him know. It only makes sense for someone to give up if they are receiving nothing in return.”

“He's said it before. That he couldn't be in a relationship with a dancer. I'm not quitting my job because of him,” Akaashi countered, and Tsukishima noticed Oikawa's own wince at the words.

“Then talk it out with him. That is, of course, if you want to be in a relationship with Bokuto-san,” Sugawara continued. All the dancers knew Akaashi had never been in a relationship for as long as they'd known him.

Akaashi sighed and went about collecting his stuff to leave.

“... he's waiting for me,” Akaashi stated, slipping on his shoes. 

“Akaashi. Kuroo has told me before how much Bokuto adores you. Just today, Kuroo was angry because he said Bokuto was being stupid. I would bet it has something to do with this. Don't forget the guy who sent all those good morning and good night texts,” Tsukishima offered. Akaashi looked at him, nodded, and left.

Tsukishima watched the door frame for a moment before turning back to the other dancers. They were both looking at him with raised eyebrows.

“Since when did Tsukishima become a romantic?” Oikawa asked. Tsukishima scowled.

“I'm not a romantic. It's just obvious that those two like each other,” Tsukishima answered, beginning to undress himself. 

“I really hope it goes well,” Sugawara commented. 

Hoping the same, Tsukishima quickly dressed and got ready to go. He was sure Kuroo was waiting for him.

\---

“He did what?!”

It was no longer raining. Kuroo and Tsukishima held their umbrellas to their sides as they walked down the sidewalk and toward their apartment complex. The rain had brought in a cold front from the north, and actually made the weather bearable. A nice breeze was welcome against Tsukishima's skin.

He'd just explained the whole Bokuto/Akaashi situation to Kuroo. The poor guy looked like he'd just been slapped across the face.

“When I get my hands on that idiot...!” Kuroo exclaimed, making choking gestures with his hands. He then let out a heavy sigh, tilting his head back to look at the sky. “I told him not to do it.” He quickly righted himself to stare at Tsukishima. “How did Akaashi react?”

“He was angry. We, the dancers, I mean, tried to talk to him. We'll see how it turns out,” Tsukishima explained. Kuroo groaned again.

“I feel like this is my fault,” Kuroo sighed.

“Your fault?”

“I was the one who paid Akaashi to dance for Bo on his birthday. It was after that dance that he got down on himself, thinking Akaashi was never going to give him a fair chance, and made that stupid plan to just sleep with Akaashi and get him out of his system.”

“That's stupid.”

“I know! I know, but when you think you have no chance, you kinda just take what you can get,” Kuroo said, frowning. He glanced over at Tsukishima, but turned away as soon as he realized Tsukishima was already looking at him.

“... it's not your fault,” Tsukishima sighed. 

“Your faith in me makes me happy,” Kuroo said, flashing Tsukishima a smile. They climbed up the apartment building steps and reached for their keys upon reaching the second landing. “Hey, Tsuki, are you a magician?”

Tsukishima furrowed his brows as he opened his door, looking over at Kuroo. The raven was grinning.

“What?”

“Because whenever I look at you, everything else disappears,” Kuroo finished, snickering. Tsukishima very nearly threw his umbrella at Kuroo's face.

“If I were a magician, I would make you disappear,” Tsukishima hissed.

“Haha! Good night, Tsuki,” Kuroo said with twinkling eyes. He disappeared into his apartment and shut the door. Tsukishima lingered in his own doorway.

_“Don't forget the guy who sent all those good morning and good night texts.”_

Tsukishima walked into his apartment, shutting the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One sucky thing about writing in certain characters' POVs: You don't get to see certain scenes involving other characters. I have a plan to write an extra short on Bokuaka and their night when the story is finished.
> 
> Prepare for a few Kuroo feels.
> 
> Tsukishima is a smart cookie and Akaashi is done.
> 
> IT'S BEGINNING.

**Chapter 14  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

Kuroo was roused from his slumber by incessant knocking on his front door. Groaning, he turned over, blearily trying to read the time.

Eleven in the morning.

God, he had planned on getting at least two more hours of sleep. The knocking just kept coming, however, forcing him to slug out of bed. Yawning, he grabbed some sweatpants and put them on over his boxers before shuffling into the living room. Midnight was lying at the foot of the couch, tilting her head curiously at the front door.

When Kuroo finally managed to unlock and open the door, he was greeted by the sight of Bokuto with his head down.

“Holy shit, Bo, I love you, but I literally just woke up and I can't function right now and I can't deal with your mistakes,” Kuroo moaned, rubbing at one of his eyes. Bokuto lifted his head up just enough to meet Kuroo's gaze, just enough for Kuroo to see that Bokuto was smiling, and Kuroo did a double-take.

“Well, it's a good thing I didn't make any mistakes!” Bokuto exclaimed cheerfully. His eyes were wide and his chest puffed proudly and he spread his arms out wide, and Kuroo barely had a moment to register what was happening before all seventy-eight kilograms of Bokuto was flinging itself at him.

“Oof!” Was all Kuroo managed as he stumbled backwards from the weight, thankfully having just enough sense to ground himself before he went flying backwards onto the floor. Bokuto's big arms encircled him and squeezed, and Kuroo felt the air being taken from his body.

“I did it! I did it, Kuroo, Akaashi is my boyfriend!” Bokuto yelled, loudly, right into Kuroo's ear, and Kuroo flinched. On sensory overload, Kuroo struggled, pushing against Bokuto's chest. Bokuto finally let up, taking a step back, and Kuroo kept his palm on Bokuto's chest, just in case the other decided to pounce again, and tried to shake off the headache that was forming in his temple. He was so not a morning person.

“Hold on. Hold on, Bo, I'm dying,” Kuroo muttered pathetically. Bokuto's response was to laugh. He turned around to shut Kuroo's front door and then scampered into the kitchen.

“I'll make you some tea!” Bokuto announced, going right at it. Acknowledging there would be no more bombardments, Kuroo sank onto the couch and attempted to bring some clarity into his mind. Listening to Bokuto shuffle around in his kitchen, he blinked.

“... did you say Akaashi is your boyfriend?” Kuroo asked, looking toward the kitchen. Bokuto spun around, his face the epitome of happiness.

“Yeah!” Bokuto agreed. “Oh man, Kuroo, I spent the whole night and morning with him and it was fantastic! We've got a date set this Friday!”

“How... how did you manage to pull that one off?” Kuroo asked with a smile, shaking his head. Bokuto practically danced into the living room with his tea, and Kuroo laughed at his antics. He gratefully took the tea, holding it up to his face so he could feel the steam.

“Because I'm amazing, obviously!” Bokuto boasted. He settled on the couch next to Kuroo, curling his knees up to his chest and relaxing. “I really did almost make a mistake. I offered him money to take him home for the night, and he accepted. But... before things could go very far, he stopped it. He saw right through me, dude, told me that I didn't want to do it like that. But then, the greatest thing, was that he admitted he didn't want it that way either! He told me he liked me!”

Kuroo could practically feel the couch vibrating. Kuroo's smile widened watching his friend, and he lifted the cup to take a sip of tea.

“I was so shocked and crazy happy and... I don't even know! So we just spent the whole night talking to each other. Getting to know each other. Then we had breakfast and... and he kissed me,” Bokuto said, drifting off into awe.

“Wait, you spent the entire night with him and kissing is as far as it went?” Kuroo asked incredulously. Bokuto looked sheepish.

“Akaashi insisted. He felt like he needed to prove that he liked me for me, not just because he's been wanting to jump me for a while now, which he also admitted,” Bokuto said, wriggling his eyebrows up and down. Kuroo huffed a laugh.

“As if that wasn't obvious,” Kuroo said. Bokuto just continued beaming, taking a sip of his own tea. “I'm happy for you, Bo.”

“Thanks!” Bokuto chirped. He took another sip of his tea before those golden eyes narrowed on Kuroo. “Now we just have to get you with mister Ice Prince.”

Kuroo nearly choked on his tea.

“Bokuto-”

Bokuto held a hand up in the air.

“Listen. I have very private, very important information from Akaashi,” Bokuto said seriously. Kuroo bit the inside of his cheek. 

“... like what?” Kuroo asked. As previously stated, he was a very weak man, and he would take anything.

“Akaashi thinks Tsukishima-san likes you,” Bokuto whispered harshly, as if they were two pre-teen girls sharing a raunchy secret. Kuroo lowered his tea cup and let his head fall back against the headrest. 

“Dude. That's just his opinion. I can't work with that,” Kuroo huffed.

“Excuse me? Akaashi and Tsukishima-san are pretty close! Akaashi certainly called you out on your feelings for Tsukishima-san, and he was right,” Bokuto insisted. 

“Tsukishima doesn't want a relationship. I'm not his type. Hell, he's awkward with affection as it is. This is really different from you and Akaashi.”

Bokuto let out some sort of strangled sound.

“Bro, no! No excuses! I took a step forward, and now you have to too!”

“You took a step backward,” Kuroo pointed out. “It was Akaashi who set things straight.”

“Then be more like Akaashi!”

“Let me work on it at my own pace.”

“That could take years!” Bokuto exclaimed, flinging himself back into the cushions with a huff. “... I just want you happy, too.”

Kuroo felt his chest swell. He reached over and dug his fingers into Bokuto's hair, ruffling the multicolored strands..

“I know. I appreciate it,” Kuroo answered. “Plus, I have set one plan into motion.”

Bokuto's ears perked, and he leaned closer to Kuroo to hear.

By the time Kuroo finished explaining his pick-up line extravaganza, Bokuto was rolling on the floor laughing. The laughing fit was interrupted by a knock on the door, and Bokuto froze mid-roll, turning to look at said door before looking at Kuroo. Kuroo looked back down at him and shrugged, hefting himself off the couch.

Seeing Tsukishima at the door almost made Kuroo slam the door back shut in his face. 

Holy shit, they had been discussing Kuroo's attraction to Tsukishima like it was nothing when the blond was right on the other side of the wall! How loud had they been?!

Tsukishima was dressed casually. Tan khakis, a plain white undershirt with a thin dark blue cardigan, and his glasses perched on his nose. He looked good. When did he not look good? He was also carrying a sack in his left hand.

“Have you eaten?” Tsukishima asked in lieu of a greeting. Kuroo felt his heart rate slow again. Okay, so obviously he hadn't overheard anything. Then Tsukishima's gaze dropped, and Kuroo suddenly realized he was still shirtless from being rudely awakened by his squawking best friend.

“TSUKISHIMA-SAN!” Bokuto shouted from the floor. Kuroo watched as Tsukishima jumped, obviously not expecting anyone else in Kuroo's apartment. Bokuto scrambled off the floor and rushed over to the open doorway. Tsukishima took a solid step back, and Kuroo snorted. Bokuto obviously realized there would be no tackling Tsukishima like he had Kuroo, and instead, he jumped from foot to foot in the doorway. “Akaashi is my boyfriend!”

Tsukishima just stared, his feelings on the matter masked with a plain indifference. Finally, Tsukishima retraced the step he had taken backwards, and raised his hand.

He promptly whacked Bokuto in the hand with his palm. Kuroo's eyes widened, and Bokuto froze. Tsukishima's eyes narrowed.

“Don't do something that idiotic again, or they'll never find your body,” Tsukishima threatened. Bokuto shrank underneath his gaze, knowing Tsukishima was referring to the previous night.

“Yes sir!” Bokuto replied, frantically saluting.

“Ah... to answer your question,” Kuroo said, sending Bokuto an amused glance before focusing on Tsukishima. “No, I haven't eaten. Did you bring me something?”

Kuroo sure hoped so.

“Yes. The ingredients to make beef stir-fry,” Tsukishima answered. He turned to Bokuto, contemplating. “I'm not sure there's enough for three, though.”

“Oh, no, no, don't mind me!” Bokuto exclaimed. He backed up, ushering Tsukishima to come in. “I'll just leave you two alone! I was about to leave anyway!”

Kuroo threw him a glare for that particular comment. Gaze settling back on Tsukishima, the blond was looking at him, obviously waiting for approval.

“Oh, yeah, come on in,” Kuroo agreed. Tsukishima walked through the doorway, slipping off his shoes and making his way to the kitchen to set down the sack. Bokuto leaned into Kuroo's side.

“Just how often does he bring you _food_?” Bokuto whispered with a grin. Kuroo elbowed him in the side, rather hard, and Bokuto slinked away. “I'll see you two some other time!”

Bokuto slipped his shoes on.

“Thanks for the tea. And congrats, again,” Kuroo said. Bokuto tossed him a smile, and a discreet wink, before exiting the apartment. Kuroo locked the door and took a deep breath. Sure, Tsukishima had been in his apartment before, but not since Kuroo had realized his feelings for the blond.

… shit, and he was still shirtless.

A meow made him turn around. Tsukishima was on his knees, scratching Midnight behind the ears, and she was leaning into the touch, purring loudly.

Nope, he was not going to get jealous of a cat.

“So what do you need from me?” Kuroo asked, advancing on the kitchen. 

“The recipe, first of all,” Tsukishima replied. He gave Midnight one last scratch under her chin before standing up. “I hope you know you're going to do it all. I'm just here to make sure you don't burn the kitchen down. And don't even give me a pick-up line after that.”

Kuroo chuckled.

“The recipe is still in my slacks from yesterday. Give me a second,” Kuroo replied, jogging into his room to retrieve the recipe. He thought of throwing on a shirt, but decided against it. He was supposed to be seducing Tsukishima, wasn't he?

'In my dreams,' Kuroo scoffed.

Still, it was his house, and he could walk around shirtless in his own house if he wanted to.

Tsukishima walked him through all the pans and knives and cutting boards and spoons and all else he would need. He didn't have a wok, which Tsukishima insisted was best to use, so Tsukishima ran back over to his own apartment to get one. Kuroo really didn't understand why a pan wasn't just as good. Then Kuroo got to work chopping up the meat and vegetables and measuring out the soy sauce and corn starch and sugar and beef broth and rice and, while Kuroo learned a new term for getting all the ingredients ready for cooking called mise en place (which was fun to say, and he started annoying Tsukishima with how many times he was mindlessly repeating it), Kuroo still marveled over just how many ingredients could go into one single dish. His hand actually ached from all the chopping.

As promised, Tsukishima did not touch a thing. He leaned against Kuroo's refrigerator door and observed, instructing when necessary. While Kuroo understood his reasoning, he thought it would have been pretty fun if they were cooking together.

In the end, he had a pot full of fluffy, white rice and a wok full of sizzling meat and vegetables. It looked fucking fantastic.

“Looks good. Wasn't that hard, was it?” Tsukishima asked as they stood over the pot.

“All that chopping, though,” Kuroo whined, and Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“You poor baby,” Tsukishima drawled. Kuroo grinned.

“I know. Kiss it for me?” Kuroo asked, holding his wrist close to Tsukishima's face. Tsukishima did not look amused.

“I'll bite it if you don't lower your hand,” Tsukishima warned.

“Kinky,” Kuroo quipped. Tsukishima groaned as if he was in physical pain to be standing next to Kuroo, and batted his hand away.

They set up the food on Kuroo's living room table because, with the way he ate, he didn't even own a dining room table. Tsukishima grumbled at him for picking out extra pieces of meat after he'd already gotten his share, but Kuroo just grinned at him through stuffed cheeks and Tsukishima snorted.

It was when they were nearly finished with the meal that Tsukishima asked a question.

“Who is that?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo looked up and saw where Tsukishima was gesturing. He wasn't even aware of the face he made, but it must have made Tsukishima cautious, for he continued with an, “If I may ask.”

**Tsukishima Kei**

The picture of the pale little girl was still on Kuroo's entertainment center, as it had always been. Tsukishima had been peeking at it throughout bites of stir-fry and decided to ask.

Kuroo had clearly not expected it. The hand holding his chopsticks had slumped a little, and the tiniest little frown settled on his lips. Tsukishima wondered if it was rude to just ask about people in photographs out of nowhere.

“Mm,” Kuroo hummed, swallowing the last bit that was in his mouth. He managed to smile, then. “Her name is Manami. She's my sister.”

Tsukishima took careful note of the fact there was no 'was'. Still curious, but understanding a touchy subject when he saw one, Tsukishima backed off. He picked up a rather large slice of pepper with dramatic effect.

“We can work on your slicing techniques,” Tsukishima noted. Kuroo huffed.

“I don't need it to be pretty. I just need it to taste good,” Kuroo retorted, and then shoveled the last bite of food from his bowl into his mouth. He stood with his bowl and chopsticks, heading to the sink. Tsukishima glanced up at the photo again. She didn't really look much like Kuroo, with her straight brown hair and large green eyes. A chuckle made Tsukishima turn his gaze to Kuroo, who was standing over the running faucet with a wry grin on his lips. “You're really curious, aren't you?”

Tsukishima shrugged, popping a bite of mushrooms and rice in his mouth. 

“Not really,” Tsukishima denied. Outright lied, but that was fine. Kuroo made his way back into the living room and sat cross-legged in his previous spot.

“It's fine. I'm happy to know the cagey Tsukishima is curious about little 'ole me,” Kuroo said with a teasing smile. Tsukishima managed a dry stare, but couldn't help but feel a twinge of embarrassment at being called out. Even if it was said as a joke, Tsukishima had to face the reality that he really did want to learn more about Kuroo, and there were very few people he could say the same about. Damn Kuroo and his pushy, affectionate, endearing personality.

… endearing?

“She's not my sister by blood,” Kuroo continued, and Tsukishima snapped back to attention. “My family is... a little dysfunctional.”

Kuroo looked oddly nervous about sharing this. His shoulders were scrunched in, hardly noticeable if you weren't paying attention, but it made him look smaller. Tsukishima didn't like it at all.

“I think every family is at least a little dysfunctional,” Tsukishima commented. He received a small smile in return before Kuroo averted his eyes.

“My mom left my dad for another man when I was twelve. It might sound cruel, but they did nothing but argue. I kind of saw it coming, even at a young age. My mom remarried the new guy scarily fast, and Manami was his daughter. I've never even met her face-to-face. They up and moved to America within a couple months,” Kuroo explained. Tsukishima chewed and swallowed his last bite.

“So you lived with your dad?” Tsukishima asked. 

“Yeah. For a while,” Kuroo said, shrugging. “He had always been susceptible to alcohol, but it got so much worse after mom left. The fact my mom had been seeing someone behind his back before breaking it off really stung him. He was an angry drunk. Never hit me, or anything, but it was scary coming home without knowing what kind of mood he'd be in that day. So I buried myself in school, joined clubs, found ways to be away from the house more often than not. Bet you never would have guessed this, but I was such a fucking science nerd. I had straight A's!”

Kuroo puffed up his chest as he said this, downplaying the emotional impact of his childhood. Tsukishima didn't react to it, choosing to wait patiently for Kuroo to continue. Kuroo finally deflated and began tapping his thumb against his knee.

“I was barely sixteen when dad passed. Alcohol poisoning. I didn't want to go live with my mom. She had a brand new family, was in a country near on the other side of the world, and I had a good thing going here with school. Thankfully I had an uncle who took me in until I was out of high school. But during that last year of high school, I found out Manami, that little sister who I had only shared a couple phone conversations with, was diagnosed with cancer. A tumor. And even though mom basically left me, I couldn't stand hearing her cry over the phone. So, the savings I had for college and a chunk of the money I saved from my jobs always went to her. Still goes to her. … hospital bills are really fucking expensive, Tsuki. And Manami keeps fighting, but every time they think she's going to be okay, it comes back full-force, and it's really unfair.”

Tsukishima agreed. It was unfair. It also seemed unfair that Kuroo was sacrificing so much for someone he barely knew, someone who belonged to a family who had taken his mother away from him.

“... you're an amazing person, Kuroo,” Tsukishima said softly. He watched Kuroo's eyes go wide, and his mouth part in surprise. 

“Ama-” Kuroo started, but couldn't finish the word. Instead, color streamed across the bridge of his nose. “W- wow, that's a high compliment, coming from you! You done with these?”

It was with fast and jerky movements that Kuroo collected his dishes and hustled them to the kitchen. Tsukishima had to blink at the sudden change in attitude. Kuroo must be embarrassed by the praise, or eager to change the subject into something less gloomy. Eying his still-red face from over the bar separating the living room from the kitchen, the corners of Tsukishima's lips perked. 

Endearing, definitely.

As if hearing Tsukishima's internal thoughts about her owner, Midnight approached him and began rubbing her body against his arm.

“Can she have any of this?” Tsukishima asked, picking Midnight up in his arms as he stood. 

“Hm?” Kuroo replied, oddly focused on scrubbing dishes. Tsukishima walked to the kitchen, stopping at the stove where there was still a small bowl-full of stir-fry left in the wok. 

“Can I feed Midnight anything from this?” Tsukishima repeated.

“Ah... no, better not,” Kuroo replied, looking over his shoulder and down at the cat in Tsukishima's arms. “I don't think soy sauce would be good for her. I have some treats for her, though, if you want to feed her something. They're in that cabinet.”

With his hands occupied, Kuroo pointed with his foot. Said cabinet had a safety lock, and Tsukishima could only imagine Midnight trying to get in it. He fished out a container full of chicken-liver-flavored treats, and Midnight's ears immediately perked up. Tsukishima drew two of the small squares out, squishing Midnight to his side when she squirmed to get closer to the container. How greedy. Tsukishima held one out and, despite the obvious excitement emitting from her, Midnight took it from his fingers gently before chomping down. He waited for her to lick her whiskers before feeding her the second and smiled as she chewed. Dinosaurs were obviously the best, but Tsukishima was finding he really liked cats too.

He looked back up at Kuroo, who was rinsing the suds off the bowls he'd just washed. Still shirtless. Not like Tsukishima was ogling, or anything, but all that tanned skin was eye-catching. Tsukishima wondered if it was natural, because it sure didn't look like the orange-y fake look you got from a tanning salon, but it was questionable, considering Kuroo was asleep for the better part of the day while working a night shift.

He was toned, too. Not definably muscular, but enough to prove he must exercise. Tsukishima was convinced of that, because no one could have a body like that and eat nothing but frozen meals.

“I'm going to start charging you for the show,” Kuroo spoke suddenly. Tsukishima blinked and realized he'd probably been standing there looking at Kuroo's torso for a while, lost in thought. Kuroo was grinning his stupid, attractive grin, and then he wiggled his eyebrows. Tsukishima bit back another groan and promptly left the kitchen, pausing to let Midnight down when she wiggled in his hold.

“You still have a ways to go before you reach Bokuto-san,” Tsukishima replied, needing a way to kick at Kuroo's ego before it exploded.

“Ouch. You know, normally that would be a good diss, but I happen to know you aren't into all those muscles,” Kuroo said.

“And why does my opinion matter so much?” Tsukishima asked, turning to look at Kuroo pointedly. He didn't really mean to put the other man on the spot like that. The words just slipped out. But there was no denying that Kuroo was still acting strangely. It was something beyond his good-natured, outgoing attitude. 

He was being fidgety. He was staring a lot. He was _flirty._

Tsukishima had a weird feeling that Kuroo was attracted to him. He just wasn't quite sure how he felt about that yet.

“Because you're the Ice Prince, duh,” Kuroo replied in jest. “If I get _your_ approval, I'm set.”

“Approval not granted,” Tsukishima snorted, sitting down on the couch. He hoped he wasn't overstaying his welcome. His original purpose for visiting was over, but he didn't really want to leave. They still had a couple hours before they had to head to work.

“How can you say that, with all of my witty pick-up lines?” Kuroo asked, feet padding across the floor as he exited the kitchen to join Tsukishima in the living room.

“It might be because of those horrendous things,” Tsukishima replied. He waited until Kuroo took a seat next to him to continue. “Now I know, because of how loud Bokuto-san and you are, and because Bokuto-san butt-dialed Akaashi during one of your gaming sessions, that you have video games. I'm going to kick your ass before we get ready for work.”

Kuroo's eyes lit up.

“I'm sorry, but who lost pathetically at air hockey?” Kuroo crooned, though he launched himself back off the couch to start up his system. “And wait, he seriously butt-dialed Akaashi?!”

“Who lost to someone playing their favorite game when I had very little experience?” Tsukishima shot back, accepting the controller Kuroo dropped in his hands. “And yes. Akaashi said he heard a lot of yelling about blue shells.”

“Oh man, I don't even remember much about that night. I haven't gotten that drunk in a long time,” Kuroo chuckled.

“I'm glad you got drunk after you left the club.”

“We weren't even planning on getting smashed.”

“And then Akaashi happened?”

Kuroo suddenly looked uncomfortable.

“Well... yeah. Then you and Akaashi happened,” Kuroo admitted with a sheepish smile. Tsukishima tried very hard to stop his lips from curling up. You and Akaashi. He'd been included this time. “But, you know, I've already mentioned, Bo started feeling down about himself after that, so I suggested we get drunk. Not the greatest of plans, probably, but hey, everything worked out for him!”

“Just don't make drinking a habit,” Tsukishima reasoned.

“I know my limits,” Kuroo answered honestly. Thinking of his father, Tsukishima nodded.

“Now. What games do you have?”

\---

With only ten minutes left to spare until they were on stage, Akaashi walked into the dressing room, a yawn on his lips. All of the dancers immediately looked at him, expectantly, and Tsukishima, already having the knowledge the others were so desperately seeking, only smirked at him when the raven went about getting dressed without even acknowledging them.

“... A-ka-a-shi!” Oikawa stressed each syllable, finally breaking.

“Are you okay?” Sugawara asked worriedly. 

“I'm fine,” Akaashi replied, completely nonchalant. Oikawa's eyes narrowed into slits.

“Talk. Now,” Oikawa demanded. Akaashi purposefully took his sweet time dragging the shorts up and over his legs, and then even more time to carefully zip and button them. Tsukishima chuckled.

“Just tell them you're Bokuto-san's boyfriend before Oikawa literally collapses on himself,” Tsukishima said. Akaashi glanced over at him as Oikawa's jaw dropped and Sugawara gasped.

“You've talked to Kuroo,” Akaashi accused. Tsukishima raised a brow.

“Actually, I talked to Bokuto-san himself. I also smacked him in the head for that asinine move last night,” Tsukishima responded. Akaashi's eyes widened in the slightest. 

“Wait! It's true? You're dating Bokuto-san?” Sugawara asked.

“Yes,” Akaashi confirmed.

“Are you quitting?” Oikawa asked worriedly.

“No,” Akaashi shook his head. “We talked about it. We made a truce. He respected that I didn't want to quit my job. I respected that he didn't want me with other people. So, I'm no longer taking offers to leave after-hours.”

Sugawara immediately took Akaashi into a big hug. 

“I feel like I have a confidant now,” Sugawara gushed. Akaashi smiled.

“Don't get too far ahead. Sawamura-san and you have been dating a long time,” Akaashi reminded.

“Still! I'm really happy for you!” Sugawara said. Something caught the corner of Tsukishima's eye, and he turned just in time to see Oikawa exit the room. Tsukishima frowned at the abruptness. Oikawa was always an emotional roller coaster, and Tsukishima still didn't know what was going on with Iwaizumi and him.

“Don't let me make you late. I'll be out there soon,” Akaashi said, halfheartedly pushing Sugawara toward the exit. Sugawara went with a smile, and Tsukishima also stood, watching as Akaashi looked in the mirror and began applying eyeliner.

“Hey, Akaashi...” Tsukishima trailed off, feeling awkward because of the question he was about to ask. If he was completely off-base, he was going to make a fool of himself. But something told him his gut feeling wasn't wrong.

“I hope you didn't hit the poor guy hard,” Akaashi replied. Tsukishima was surprised for a moment before realizing what Akaashi meant.

“No. I may have threatened to kill him, though,” Tsukishima admitted. Akaashi's blue eyes met Tsukishima's through the mirror.

“I knew I could count on you,” Akaashi said with a grin. Tsukishima grinned right back, but it faded as soon as Akaashi's gaze left his.

“... do you think Kuroo... well,” Tsukishima paused with a frown. Why was this so hard to ask? Why did it feel like there were butterflies in his stomach all of a sudden? He thought he'd come to terms with Kuroo's potential interest in him. 

To say it out loud was like a whole other level Tsukishima wasn't sure he was ready for. Relationships really were not his thing.

“Do I think Kuroo wants you?” Akaashi asked, and Tsukishima felt floored by how easily Akaashi understood what he was trying to say. Akaashi finished his last stroke of eyeliner and snapped the lid on it. He grabbed the mascara next, and twisted the lid off, swiftly applying it to his lashes before speaking again. “Duh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am blown away by the comments and kudos!! Thank you. 
> 
> Also my tumblr is rhealmobsidi :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to scream.

**Chapter 15  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

Amazing.

Kuroo's inner monologue couldn't stop repeating the word. He had certainly never thought of himself as 'amazing'. Not truly. He could spin words and put up fronts, but if you asked him, he was pretty average. He came from a broken family, he was just another person who had dreams but never accomplished them, he had a job that would never secure a solid future and one that most would consider indecent, he lived off of prepackaged foods, and his frivolous nature often led to people not taking him seriously. Not that he disliked his life; he was happy with where and who he was. But he still wasn't... amazing. He probably wouldn't even be pondering this if anyone else had called him such.

But it wasn't just anyone. It was Tsukishima, and somehow, that made all the difference.

It was legitimately embarrassing how happy hearing that from Tsukishima made him, especially after sharing something so personal. The scariest part was how _hopeful_ it made him. Just how many times had someone like Tsukishima told someone they were amazing? Well, it's not like Kuroo knew that answer. Just because Tsukishima was an introvert didn't mean he wasn't close with a lot of people. There was his family and that childhood friend of his, Hinata, and the dancers at the club, and Yamaguchi, though that particular one made him sour. There could be a ton more; Tsukishima wasn't exactly an open book. Kuroo might be making a fool of himself by even considering he was somehow special to the blond, and that's exactly what was driving him crazy.

He was desperate for Tsukishima's attention.

He _wanted_ to be someone special to him.

He also didn't want to ruin what they had.

He definitely hadn't been this invested in someone in years.

“Have a good one!” Kuroo bid farewell to patrons as they cleared out for the night. He quickly busied himself by collecting the glasses left on the bar and wiping the bar down.

“May we add two more dishes for you?” Akaashi asked, nodding his head toward the sink full of glasses. Tsukishima tagged behind him until they both took a seat at the bar.

“Urgh, if you must,” Kuroo made a show of looking distressed, but his grin gave him away. “What will it be?”

“Orange juice for me, please,” Akaashi answered.

“Just water,” Tsukishima followed. Kuroo noticed that he looked tired. He hadn't even bothered to wipe the small beads of sweat still lingering on his forehead. Hoping Tsukishima wasn't tired because of their cooking session, Kuroo was about to voice his concern, but Akaashi piped up first.

“Can I get you any cooking tools?” Akaashi asked Tsukishima. The blonde scowled.

“Don't get me anything,” Tsukishima declined. 

“Don't be difficult. If I can't get you at least a little something, I really will throw a surprise party,” Akaashi threatened. Kuroo's interest was piqued.

“Why are we getting Tsuki something?” Kuroo asked.

“Don't,” Tsukishima hissed. Akaashi blatantly ignored him, turning blue eyes on Kuroo.

“Tsukishima's birthday is Saturday,” Akaashi replied. Kuroo's eyebrows shot up. Saturday? That was only two days away!

“Why didn't you tell me?!” Kuroo demanded. Tsukishima's scowl deepened.

“My birthday hasn't been a big deal since I was eighteen,” Tsukishima muttered. Kuroo clicked his tongue.

“Terrible. Birthdays are a time for celebration!” Kuroo insisted. He pushed a glass of orange juice and a glass of water across the surface of the bar. 

“Or at least allowing your friends to get you gifts,” Akaashi agreed, lifting the glass to take a sip. Kuroo was suddenly hit with inspiration, and a goofy grin ran across his lips. He leaned onto the bar directly across from Tsukishima.

“I'm no organ donor, but I'd be happy to give you my heart,” Kuroo cooed. By the way Tsukishima's mouth parted, he was sure he caught the dancer by surprise. By the sound of Akaashi choking on his sip of orange juice, he'd definitely surprised him, too. Akaashi brought a hand up to his throat as he discreetly turned to the side, coughed, and then looked at them with raised eyebrows.

And, oh wow, Kuroo had been doing this all wrong. Clearly, the pick-up lines by themselves weren't working. He should have been giving Tsukishima pick-up lines in front of other people, because the pretty blush running across his cheeks right then was fucking adorable.

“You're so embarrassing,” Tsukishima mumbled, glancing to the side and drinking his water.

“That was a really good one, though, right?” Kuroo chuckled. “I didn't get a salty come-back!”

Tsukishima put his glass back on the counter with a thump.

“I'm no doctor, but I'll surgically remove yours,” Tsukishima hissed. Kuroo took a quick step back, covering his heart with his hands.

“Okay, that was a little too violent!” Kuroo said, but he was laughing. Tsukishima was very near pouting and Kuroo loved it. Akaashi apparently loved it too, for his eyes were twinkling over his orange juice, staring at Tsukishima. Bokuto's words suddenly came to Kuroo's mind.

_“Akaashi thinks Tsukishima-san likes you.”_

God, he hoped so.

“As amusing as this was,” Akaashi began, finishing his orange juice, “I'm going to go change. And I'm still getting you something, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima merely sighed, accepting his fate as Akaashi slid off the stool. Kuroo waited until Akaashi was walking into the dressing room before meandering over to the sink to start washing glasses.

“You look tired,” Kuroo commented. Tsukishima rested his cheek in his palm.

“I am,” Tsukishima admitted. Kuroo watched as Tsukishima ran a finger absentmindedly across the surface of the glass. Digging into his own glass with a sponge, Kuroo smiled.

“... from running around in my dreams all night long,” Kuroo added. Tsukishima's finger paused in its journey over the glass and those honey-brown eyes locked onto Kuroo's. It wasn't a glare, though. It was simple... observation. Intense observation. Kuroo felt his heart rate pick up. He had certainly been scrubbing the same spot six times over by now, but he felt drawn to whatever those gorgeous eyes were doing and didn't want to look away.

“... and what kind of dreams are you having?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo's scrubbing hand slacked.

That...

Was... 

Did Tsukishima just _flirt back?_

In the midst of Kuroo's mental breakdown, the door to the dressing room opened, and Sugawara and Oikawa emerged. Their voices stole Tsukishima's attention, and Kuroo was honestly not sure if he was relieved or enraged.

“Tsukishima-san! We want you to look at this,” Sugawara said, waving the piece of paper in his hand. Another dance routine, surely. Tsukishima left his stool, not giving Kuroo another glance, leaving his unfinished water on the bar to walk over to them. Seeing Tsukishima walk away from him had him leaning a little more toward the enraged side of things. He sent a scathing glare at the duo who'd taken Tsukishima away at that very crucial moment.

What could that have been, other than flirting?!

Kuroo resumed his dish washing with a renewed vigor. He would still have time alone with Tsukishima when they walked home. He was determined to get them back to the place they'd left off at.

But how?

Locking up the club, with Tsukishima standing behind him, Kuroo pondered this. Outright asking Tsukishima if he'd been flirting seemed too direct. Randomly opening up with another pick-up line seemed weak. Bugging Tsukishima about any random thing was too normal.

Ugh, Kuroo was such a coward.

“... are you doing anything for your birthday?” Kuroo managed as they walked up the sidewalk. They were walking side by side; Kuroo would be brushing arms with Tsukishima if he just moved over a little. In that little space between them was such a tension, Kuroo could feel his skin buzzing. He hoped he wasn't the only one hyper aware of the other's presence. 

“Working,” Tsukishima answered.

“Obviously,” Kuroo drawled. They worked all the same shifts, of course he knew that. “But nothing else?”

“Like I said, I don't really celebrate it,” Tsukishima replied with a shrug. “I'm meeting my brother and his friends tomorrow. My brother might be planning to surprise me with something, though I hope not.”

“Can I try to bake you a cake?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima looked over in surprise and Kuroo sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. “I mean, I'll probably need your help. Which is kind of lame, asking the birthday boy to help bake his own cake, but you're the expert here.”

The corner of Tsukishima's lips turned upward.

“I like strawberries,” Tsukishima said with a nod. Kuroo knew it was an agreement and perked up.

“Awesome!” Kuroo said. Then, with a flutter in his chest, he added, “It's a date.”

Glancing over pensively, Kuroo didn't see much of a change of expression on Tsukishima's face.

“Mm,” Tsukishima replied, and Kuroo let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. It wasn't an enthusiastic response, but it wasn't a rejection. He kind of wished Tsukishima would flirt back like he had earlier. However, walking under a street lamp, Kuroo could have sworn Tsukishima's face was a little too pink, and that was enough to make him giddy.

“So what kind of cake should we get? Vanilla? Chocolate? Are those two-layer cakes hard to make?” Kuroo interrogated. 

“Let's stick to a simple cake,” Tsukishima said.

“I hope you're not looking down on me. My stir-fry was pretty amazing, wasn't it?” Kuroo insisted.

“Stir-fry is just throwing things in a pot and mixing them. Baking can be a lot more intricate.”

“I resent that. My stir-fry was elegant.”

Tsukishima put a fist in front of his mouth and snickered.

“If you want to call it that.”

“So not cute right now,” Kuroo huffed.

“Mhm. And when am I cute?” Tsukishima asked, glancing at Kuroo quickly before looking forward. There was a damn smirk on his face, and Kuroo's heart thumped again. There was no way this wasn't flirting. 

“When you're nice to me, maybe,” Kuroo teased.

“That's not often,” Tsukishima replied dryly as they entered the train station.

“Good thing you're annoyed face is pretty cute too,” Kuroo noted. They stopped just short of the yellow line before the train tracks, and standing, shoulder-to-shoulder, as close as they could without touching. Kuroo eyes fell, eying Tsukishima's hand. He had an incredibly strong urge to take hold of it, but there was still something stopping him from doing it.

“Ah, that's too bad. You're never cute,” Tsukishima jabbed. Their train was pulling into the station.

“That's cool. I prefer devilishly handsome,” Kuroo shot back, curving the skin between his thumb and index finger around his chin and giving Tsukishima an exaggerated wink. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and shoved a hand into Kuroo's face, pushing him to the side. Kuroo laughed beneath his hand, taking a step back to plant a firm foot on the ground, and reaching up to grab hold of the blond's hand. As the train slowed to a stop in front of them, he lowered their joined hands and tugged Tsukishima toward him. Surprise filtered across the taller one's face as he stumbled forward, managing to plant a foot on the ground before he could go falling onto the raven's body. With their noses centimeters apart, Kuroo gave his hand a squeeze. “But, I admit, you look way better in lingerie.”

With Tsukishima's eyes so close under the fluorescent lights from above, Kuroo could see the individual specks of color. Warm hues of browns and golds and yellows. It really was a pity that Kuroo couldn't look longer, but when the sliding doors to the train opened, Tsukishima seemed to snap back to life, pulling his hand away from Kuroo's grasp and shuffling into the train car with the tips of his ears bright red.

The other man was _killing_ Kuroo.

And yet Kuroo followed him inside with a never-fading grin and, what was quite possibly, a skip in his step.

**Tsukishima Kei**

Tsukishima was doomed.

There were no more questions. It was painfully obvious that Kuroo was interested in him. The scary part was that Tsukishima didn't mind one bit. He enjoyed having Kuroo's attention on him. He enjoyed being with Kuroo. As soon as Tsukishima realized he was fine with Kuroo never not being there, it changed everything. 

He would surely sit down later and really think about it. Go through the pros and cons and logistics of it all, touch on the issue of hiding a possible relationship from his family, and worry about the what-ifs, considering they were neighbors and worked with each other... but for now, he was appreciating the simpleness of being with Kuroo, edged with the nervous energy of a big change settling on the horizon.

He wasn't sure if he wanted that change to come tonight. Not without that chance to think things through, and not when he was so tired. But Kuroo kept _looking_ at him and it was so distracting. Which irritated Tsukishima, because he was used to having eyes on him, on very intimate parts of him, and here he was in everyday clothing, fidgeting because he could feel Kuroo's stare. His response was to turn up his music, though it did very little. And when the train reached their stop, he couldn't rely on his music anymore. Well, technically he could, but it would be weird to keep his ear buds in on the walk home, and Tsukishima didn't want to make it blatantly obvious that he was anxious. He'd been doing a fairly good job at keeping his composure, until Kuroo had taken his hand and pulled him close. Because in that moment, Tsukishima had found himself regretting his fast reflexes and wondering what it would have felt like to wind his arms around Kuroo, to crash into Kuroo's lips.

Like he said, doomed.

“So what kind of routine are they thinking of next?” Kuroo asked as they got off the train.

“Who?” Tsukishima questioned, slipping his hands into his pockets. He absentmindedly played with his MP3 player.

“Oikawa-kun and Sugawara-san. Isn't that why they called you over?” Kuroo elaborated.

“Oh. No, they just wanted to ask me about some new outfits for the dancers,” Tsukishima said, face twisting as he continued, “Unfortunately all of the ones they are considering require high heels.”

Kuroo whistled.

“I'm certainly not complaining,” Kuroo said jovially. “But I sympathize with your poor feet.”

“Have you ever worn heels?”

“I would fall flat on my face.”

“That's something I'd love to see.”

“Can you not be salty for like two seconds?”

“Error. Cannot process your request.”

“Tsuki.”

Tsukishima turned away so Kuroo wouldn't see the smirk on his face.

“When is your birthday?” Tsukishima asked, turning back. Kuroo blinked.

“Ah.. November seventeenth. Why?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima shrugged, and placed a hand over his mouth when a yawn took over.

“It's only fair, now that you know my birthday,” Tsukishima replied.

“... I meant to ask earlier, but are you tired because you got up early to help me make lunch?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima pondered the question for a few seconds.

“I mean, of course less sleep would make me tired, but that was something I had been planning since you asked me to help you cook,” Tsukishima explained. “I was surprised when you answered the door, honestly. I thought I'd have to try knocking at a later time.”

“If Bo hadn't stopped by, I probably would have been sleeping,” Kuroo admitted. 

“I figured that. Your hair was more of a disaster than it normally is,” Tsukishima jabbed.

“You're just jealous that my hair looks this good,” Kuroo insisted, to which Tsukishima cast him a dry look. Tsukishima did admit, to himself, that it worked for Kuroo. Somehow. Kuroo's... everything worked for Kuroo, even that God-awful hyena laugh of his, and really, since when had Tsukishima started thinking that way?

“If you say so,” Tsukishima spoke sarcastically, turning to start heading up the stairs of their apartment building. Now away from the streetlamps, only moonlight guided their steps.

“Or is it just my body that you're jealous of?” Kuroo's voice filtered in from behind him, blending with the thumps of their footsteps climbing the stairs. Tsukishima instantly knew Kuroo was referring to when he'd been caught staring at Kuroo's bare torso and pursed his lips, happy Kuroo was behind him and couldn't see his expression. 

“Who was it that was drooling over my strip dance?” Tsukishima challenged.

“Droo-?!” Kuroo exclaimed, promptly stopping the word and bounding up the last two steps so he stood by Tsukishima's side on the second landing. “I was not _drooling_.”

Kuroo looked terribly disgruntled and Tsukishima snickered.

“If you say so,” Tsukishima repeated with a cheeky grin. He reached up and gently patted Kuroo's cheek. Kuroo looked startled by the move, his lips parting. Those dark brown eyes flickered between the hand patting his cheek and Tsukishima's eyes, and something about it made Tsukishima's heart skip a beat. He went to retreat his hand, but, similar to the move he'd done in front of the train, Kuroo reached up, and Tsukishima's hand was once again held captive. But this time, Kuroo maneuvered his fingers, slipping them easily between Tsukishima's own, linking their hands together. Tsukishima stared at their joined hands, dumbfounded.

“I guess I'll admit I wouldn't mind it happening again,” Kuroo said with a bashful grin, his eyes falling off to the side. He tugged, still cradling Tsukishima's hand as they walked.

This was so silly. They couldn't be more than ten steps away from Tsukishima's front door. Kuroo was literally going to be holding his hand for about five seconds. 

Kuroo wasn't even looking at him. The other man seemed embarrassed about simply _holding his hand_ , and Tsukishima was so unabashedly charmed by it that it made it hard to swallow.

They slowed when they came to Tsukishima's door. 

“... would you want to come with me tomorrow?” Kuroo asked, turning to face Tsukishima. “To get the stuff we need to make your cake?”

Now he was trying to lead a normal conversation while they were holding hands in front of Tsukishima's door. Tsukishima almost laughed out loud.

Scratch that, he did laugh out loud, ducking his head as his shoulders trembled. Kuroo's eyebrows raised.

“What?” Kuroo had the gall to ask. Tsukishima shook his head. Maybe he was more tired than he even thought. He felt light and bubbly, and the warmth of Kuroo's hand was doing funny things to his head. He knew, logically, that he should think about this a little more, but he didn't want to. 

“You're an idiot,” Tsukishima replied with a smile. Kuroo looked confused, and mildly offended, and all Tsukishima wanted to do was kiss that stupid face.

So he did.

He stepped closer and reached up with his free hand to bury his fingers in the messy black locks he'd just insulted moments prior. He watched Kuroo's eyes widen before slipping his own shut, tilting his head and connecting their lips. 

Kuroo's lips were soft and warm against his own. A shaky breath hit Tsukishima's skin before Kuroo's lips moved, fitting snugly against Tsukishima's mouth, and Tsukishima felt Kuroo wrapping an arm around his torso, tugging them chest to chest. There was no hesitation in his movements, not even a hint of surprise, and it made it so clear that Kuroo had been thinking about something like this happening between them. Just the thought made Tsukishima feel both smug and so, so warm. Tsukishima didn't mind the closeness between them at all. He relished in the wet glide of their lips, pulling and tugging and exploring different angles, almost lazily but passionately, again and again, until there was a curious tongue prodding against them, and Tsukishima parted his lips easily.

The kiss changed, then. What was explorative and sweet became hotter and harder, and there was this sexy, low moan that came from Kuroo, vibrating Tsukishima's lips and sending his skin tingling. Too lost in the kiss, Tsukishima didn't even realize he'd been coerced backwards until his back hit his own front door. Their kiss broke, giving Tsukishima just enough time to open his eyes, to see Kuroo pinning him to the door with a look of hunger in his eyes that made Tsukishima's knees feel weak, before Kuroo's tongue was gliding against his own again. Their joined hands fell apart, intent on exploring other parts of their bodies. While Tsukishima's joined together at the back of Kuroo's neck, pulling him even closer, Kuroo's hands settled on Tsukishima's hips, his fingers teasingly dipping under Tsukishima's shirt to run across bare skin.

Tsukishima shivered under the attention, sliding his hands down Kuroo's neck and across his broad shoulders. This was so different than what Tsukishima was used to. He liked being in control, being dominant, wrapping his arms around someone smaller, more delicate, but this... being pinned like this, being ravished, because that's the only word that could even begin to explain the way Kuroo was kissing him, was setting his nerves on fire. It still didn't manage to smother his competitive spirit, though. Tsukishima was determined to give as much as he received. He bit at Kuroo's bottom lip, tugging the swollen flesh between his teeth as he slotted his upper thigh between Kuroo's legs. Kuroo gasped into his mouth when Tsukishima's leg slid against the hardness in his slacks, and Tsukishima let Kuroo's bottom lip go with a smirk, breathing harshly between them.

“Shouldn't we go on our date first?” Tsukishima asked, his voice a near whisper between them. Kuroo opened his eyes slowly over reddened cheeks, breathing heavily between parted, well-kissed lips, and Tsukishima thought he looked terribly good disheveled like that. He watched as Kuroo's adam's apple bobbed before the raven's eyes slipped closed again, and he bent his head down to rest his forehead against Tsukishima's shoulder. He took a step back, leaving only his forehead and hands connected with Tsukishima's shoulder and arms.

“Give me a sec,” Kuroo rasped, and Tsukishima smiled through the shiver that gravely voice had invoked. He took the time to regulate his own breathing and to calm himself down. There was almost a sense of whiplash from how fast they had gone from a simple kiss to a heavy make-out session, and Tsukishima wondered just how much pent up sexual tension had built up between them while they were unaware. Even now, after Kuroo had backed off, Tsukishima had the fleeting thought of dragging Kuroo into his apartment and having his way with him. But that could wait. It should wait. And Kuroo clearly understood that, was clearly on the same page, because when he lifted his head again, he smiled. “Okay. Tsukishima, will you allow me to take you on a date?”

Tsukishima raised a brow.

“We've already established this,” Tsukishima replied.

“No. I didn't properly ask,” Kuroo corrected. He slid his hands down Tsukishima's arms until their hands slid together. Tsukishima linked his fingers with Kuroo's and watched as the other man took a deep breath. “I like you. Will you allow me to take you on a date, a proper date, sometime after we make your cake?”

Tsukishima felt his face heat up again. Kuroo looked so serious, so hopeful, that it made Tsukishima feel like something... special.

Tsukishima regretted thinking Yamaguchi was dangerous, because the man in front of him right now was the very definition of it, with the way he was making Tsukishima's heart go wild. This was beyond physical attraction, but God, there certainly was enough of that too.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima breathed. Maybe it was a lame answer, but it was all he could manage. He was entirely too distracted by Kuroo's lips, and too tired, too hot. Kuroo didn't seem to mind, smiling widely, one that showcased his teeth and crinkled the skin next to his eyes.

“Awesome,” Kuroo replied. Then his eyes flickered down to Tsukishima's lips, and there went Tsukishima's heart rate again. When Kuroo leaned in, Tsukishima was more than ready, accepting the kiss with a tilt of his head. It was sweet, simple, hardly a brush of lips before Kuroo pulled back, and Tsukishima had to stop himself from leaning after him. “Good night, Tsuki.”

“.. good night,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo backed away and headed for his front door. Tsukishima took a deep breath and turned around to unlock his door.

“Dream of me tonight!” Kuroo commented as Tsukishima turned the key. Tsukishima kept his grin at bay, turning to look at Kuroo with an unimpressed expression.

“You wish,” Tsukishima replied. Kuroo laughed and then vanished into his own apartment. Tsukishima took another deep breath and walked into his own.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: Omg all the comments, I have been blessed.
> 
> This chapter: *digs hole and hides in it*

**Chapter 16  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

Kuroo woke up from the strangest dream where Midnight had turned into a giraffe, broke through the apartment ceiling, and was leaning over the building to nibble at nearby trees, which were, for whatever reason, purple.

Dreams were weird.

He blearily blinked up at the ceiling, willing his consciousness to come back to him. Midnight, in beautiful, perfect, cat form, was curled up against his side, and he gently ran a hand over her fur. Touching her warm body made Kuroo suddenly aware he was cold, and he sat up to grab at the sheets that had been kicked downwards during his sleep. Unfortunately, the sheets were just as cold, and he frowned as they settled over his bare torso. He reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. The thought of a hot cup of tea was a good incentive to get out of bed. Wasn't it still September? Almost October... he supposed he shouldn't be surprised anymore when cool temperatures came in. It was just a shock after sweating to death in a wicked hot summer. 

At least Tsukishima wouldn't have to worry about his air conditioner breaking down anymore.

Kuroo's fingers dragged themselves across his eyes once more and then stilled. He allowed his hands to drop onto his face as a grin overtook his lips.

How he could forget, even for a moment, that Tsukishima had kissed him last night was unfathomable. It was embarrassing, how quickly Kuroo had lost it. Backing Tsukishima into the door, slipping his fingers on the bare skin beneath Tsukishima's shirt, sucking on the blond's tongue... and then that beautiful bastard had used his leg to rub up against him.

Kuroo was suddenly very aware he was no longer cold. 

In fact, maybe a cold shower was needed.

Kuroo groaned, raking his hands down his face. How he was going to survive seeing Tsukishima dancing on that pole tonight was beyond him. And even before that, they were supposed to go shopping for the ingredients for Tsukishima's cake. Knowing Tsukishima, Kuroo would bet a hundred dollars on him not being one for public displays of affection. How was he going to keep his hands off the blond?!

Kuroo berated himself. He shouldn't even be thinking things like that yet. It wasn't like Tsukishima was his. So they kissed. So they had a date set up. Kuroo had shared many kisses with many people, and he'd also had many first dates that flopped. It was Kuroo who had confessed, who had told Tsukishima he liked him... it wasn't like Tsukishima had replied to that confession, or confessed himself.

Slow and steady, Kuroo reminded himself.

Then he groaned at his own advice.

He kicked the sheets back down to the foot of the bed and managed to get halfway to the bathroom before his phone rang. Sighing, he turned about-face and retreated to his bed, bouncing his knees down onto the mattress to reach across to the nightstand on the opposite side of the bed, where his cell phone was singing. Midnight woke up at the jostling, her ears perking up before she lifted her head to look at him.

“Will you stop having the complete worst timing? I just barely woke up,” Kuroo complained immediately after accepting the call from Bokuto.

“BUT DUDE,” Bokuto all but shouted, and Kuroo winced, distancing the phone from his ear. “I'm meeting Akaashi tomorrow! What the hell do I wear?!”

Kuroo sank down on his stomach, snorting into his pillow at the ridiculous question.

“Not the shirt with the stain, that's for sure,” Kuroo answered, propping his upper body up with an elbow. Bokuto groaned pathetically. “Bo, I have just one word of advice. Wear a tight shirt. We all know how much Akaashi appreciates your muscles.”

“Yeah, yeah, but what color?!” Bokuto asked.

“Are you a literal teenaged girl?” Kuroo huffed.

“I'm just trying to make a good first impression,” Bokuto grumbled. Kuroo smiled.

“I know. And you will. So stop freaking out,” Kuroo replied. Bokuto made some sort of sound of affirmation on the other side of the line, but Kuroo was suspiciously certain that Bokuto was still in the process of staring at his closet. He decided to change the topic. “Did you know Tsukishima's birthday is Saturday?”

“What?!” Bokuto exclaimed. “No! How did you find that out?”

“From Akaashi, actually,” Kuroo said.

“Oh, man, I should get him a little something. YOU have to get him something. What are you gonna get him?” Bokuto prodded.

“I'm actually baking him a cake.”

There was a brief silence.

“... you?” Bokuto asked skeptically.

“Shut the fuck up,” Kuroo retorted with a growing grin.

“You're trying to woo him, not kill him,” Bokuto replied in blunt honesty.

“Again, shut the fuck up!” Kuroo exclaimed. “He's coming over and helping me bake it.”

“Oho, more time alone with your Tsukishimaaa,” Bokuto said in a sing-song voice. Kuroo particularly liked Tsukishima referred to as 'his'.

“Bokuto,” Kuroo said with the utmost seriousness. “I have a date with Tsukishima.”

There was another silence.

“... a date.”

“A date.”

“Like a legitimate, dinner and a movie, let's get to know each other and possibly kiss at the end of the night date?”

“A legitimate, dinner and a movie, let's get to know each other and possibly kiss at the end of the night date,” Kuroo repeated. “Though the kiss part has kind of already happened.”

“... DUDE, WHAT?!” Bokuto screeched, and Kuroo laughed at the enthusiastic response. He could practically feel Bokuto vibrating through the phone. “IF YOU ARE PULLING MY LEG RIGHT NOW, BRO, I WILL COME OVER THERE AND FIGHT YOU.”

“Not that I couldn't take you, but no need for that.”

“Holy shit. You actually did it. How did he react?”

Kuroo's grin became smug.

“He actually kissed me,” Kuroo admitted.

“... you are lying,” Bokuto accused. “Why the fuck you lyyyin?”

“Are you meme-ing me right now?”

“You're a fucking LIAR though!” Bokuto yelled.

“Wow, this is such a vote of confidence from my best friend,” Kuroo drawled. 

“Get your ass out of your apartment and get Tsukishima-san to tell me you aren't spouting shit,” Bokuto challenged. Kuroo tensed at the challenge.

“You have no idea how badly I want to do it and rub it in your face, Bo. But I can't,” Kuroo replied.

“Because you are LYING.”

“Nah, because I have no idea how Tsukishima would take that, and I'd be a fucking dumbass to mess this up,” Kuroo sighed.

Yet another silence.

“... you're not lying, are you?” Bokuto asked.

“That's only what I've been trying to say for decades.”

“We've been on this subject for like a minute.”

“Details shmetails.”

“... I'm still not going to full-on, one-hundred-percent believe you right now, but regardless, I'm really stoked that you have a date with Tsukishima-san!” Bokuto spoke excitedly. Kuroo wished Bokuto was in front of him so he could grab him in a headlock and choke him until he begged for mercy.

“I believed you when you told me Akaashi admitted to liking you. We clearly know who is the superior friend here.”

“But this is _Tsukishima-san_ ,” Bokuto emphasized. Kuroo let that sink in. He couldn't really argue that... but that just made it even more special.

Holy shit, Tsukishima kissed him yesterday...!

“I like him so much,” Kuroo sighed, voice muffled by the pillow he'd stuffed his face into.

“What?” Bokuto asked.

“Nothing,” Kuroo said, raising his head. “You should go with a dark blue shirt. You look good in blue, and I think it's Akaashi's favorite color.”

“Bro, you are awesome!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Yeah, yeah, now this awesome person has to get off the phone. I have plans to go to the store with Tsukishima.”

“When are you not with him anymore?”

“Hopefully not a lot.”

Bokuto laughed. They exchanged good-byes and hung up. Kuroo quickly made that cup of tea he'd been craving and got ready to go out. All the while, he battled a particularly skin-prickling sensation that flowed all the way from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. It was a mix of nerves and excitement, most certainly caused by the thought of seeing Tsukishima again after... well, last night.

He found it amusing that he kept referring to it as 'last night' in his head, as if some elicit, secret crime had been committed. Then he reasoned that's exactly what had happened, because Tsukishima had stolen his heart.

He was so using that line on Tsukishima today.

With that thought and an outfit that he thought made him look particularly good, Kuroo left his apartment and crossed the few feet between their apartments. Even in that little time, Kuroo took notice of the beautiful weather. It was warm, but not overly so, with a light wind that felt good on his skin. 

A perfect day to go somewhere with Tsukishima, if he did say so himself.

He rapped his knuckles on Tsukishima's door with a sway of his feet. It took a little longer than he expected to hear the doorknob jiggle, but once he did, Kuroo nibbled on the inside of his cheek at the sound, shoving his thumbs in his back pockets.

The door opened and Tsukishima was standing there in a t-shirt and sweatpants, honey-brown eyes gazing at Kuroo through the lenses of his glasses. Kuroo couldn't stop the smile that overtook his lips if he tried.

“Hey,” Kuroo greeted casually. “Did you get enough sleep last night?”

Tsukishima looked rather unaffected, leaning his shoulder against the door-frame and not bothering to open the door any more than he had. 

“I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow,” Tsukishima replied.

“And any dreams of me?” Kuroo asked with a raised eyebrow. To Kuroo's surprise, Tsukishima suddenly looked somewhat... panicked, darting his eyes somewhere behind him in the apartment before looking back at Kuroo.

“Ha ha,” Tsukishima said dryly. “Why did you come over?”

Kuroo gaped for a bit. He knew Tsukishima was not exactly the friendliest, social butterfly, but this reaction seemed too... distant, for the two of them. Especially after last night's kiss. What happened to all of Tsukishima's flirtatious come-backs?

Kuroo mentally shrunk back. 

Maybe... Tsukishima was regretting it now?

Kuroo tried his best to push through the pinpricks of doubt blooming uncertainly in his chest.

“I wanted to go shopping with you, remember? To get the ingredients for your birthday cake?” Kuroo asked, almost desperately searching for a smile or something positive from the other man.

Instead, another voice chimed in from Tsukishima's apartment.

“Birthday? Is it your birthday soon?”

Kuroo blinked. Tsukishima frowned and then sighed, straightening so he could open the door more. When Kuroo glanced inside, he saw Yamaguchi sitting on the couch, looking up at them expectantly. 

Oh.

There was a rush of dread coiling in his stomach that Kuroo couldn't stop. Even though he knew the story behind the two now, Yamaguchi, a man who Kuroo knew Tsukishima was attracted to, a man who had kissed Tsukishima on more than one occasion, a man Kuroo had nearly decked on school property for manipulating Tsukishima, was casually sitting in Tsukishima's apartment and it looked like Tsukishima had tried to conceal his presence from Kuroo.

Jealousy was a really ugly thing, especially when you had no right to be jealous.

“Forget you heard anything,” Tsukishima insisted. Yamaguchi just grinned at him, but then that grin faltered when he looked up at Kuroo. Kuroo had no idea what kind of face he was making, so he tried to school his expression.

“Hi, Freckles,” Kuroo greeted in what he hoped was a convincingly neutral tone of voice. Yamaguchi frowned.

“It's Yamaguchi,” he muttered before turning to Tsukishima. “Did you have plans today? I can go.”

“But you skipped school,” Tsukishima replied, clearly hesitant. “Where would you go?”

Kuroo whistled. 

“Fake IDs, illicit affairs, and now skipping school? Are you aiming to be some kind of delinquent?” Kuroo asked flippantly. Yamaguchi dropped his gaze to the floor, still frowning. Tsukishima turned to him sharply and scrunched his eyebrows together, and Kuroo inwardly flinched at the clear disapproval.

“Sorry. Excuse us,” Tsukishima spoke to Yamaguchi before hands were on Kuroo's chest, scooting him farther out of the door so Tsukishima could step out with him. He shut the door, leaving Yamaguchi inside. Tsukishima's gaze was piercing. “Did you wake up on the asshole side of the bed this morning?”

Kuroo bristled.

“Excuse me for not liking the guy,” Kuroo pouted, crossing his arms over his stomach. That tight, aching feeling was still swirling around in his gut. Jealousy? Insecurity? Irritation? A mix of all three? 

Whatever it was, it left him extremely disgruntled.

**Tsukishima Kei**

When Yamaguchi had showed up at his door this morning, he'd been surprised, considering it was a school day. When Yamaguchi had admitted he ditched school, Tsukishima had sighed and let him inside. Apparently there was going to be a major test today and Yamaguchi wasn't ready at all. Feeling pressured by the imminent failure, Yamaguchi had ditched to bide himself some time. Though how hanging out at Tsukishima's instead of studying for said test was going to help him at all, Tsukishima didn't know. 

All he did know was that the kid was stressed out.

Which is why it irked Tsukishima to hear Kuroo put Yamaguchi down.

“He's apologized for what he did,” Tsukishima reminded the man in front of him. Kuroo had crossed his arms in defiance. Even frowning as he was, Tsukishima found him handsome in the light of the day, clearly dressed to go out, and Tsukishima found himself ridiculous for the thought even crossing his mind at the moment.

“It's not just about that,” Kuroo admitted. Tsukishima raised a brow.

“Then what's it about?” Tsukishima prodded. Kuroo's lips pressed together before they parted to speak. He lazily gestured a hand toward Tsukishima's apartment.

“There was something between you two,” Kuroo said. “I can't help but be jealous.”

The admittance forced Tsukishima to pause. At first, a tinge of happiness blossomed in his chest. Kuroo cared enough to want Tsukishima to himself, and again, Tsukishima had that feeling of being something special. But then the thought withered. Reality sank in. 

Tsukishima wasn't someone who could be monopolized.

His job didn't allow it.

“We're not an item. If you're already like this with Yamaguchi-san,” Tsukishima said, the words coming out almost on autopilot, his mouth spilling his thoughts. “I can't imagine how you're going to react to the patrons at Hidden Gem.”

Kuroo looked like he'd just been slapped.

“... so what you're saying is, you don't think this is going to work,” Kuroo said slowly, uncrossing his arms to dangle them at his sides. Tsukishima sighed. He couldn't deny that there were doubts. 

“This is why I don't like relationships,” Tsukishima began. He tried to sort out his thoughts. Yes, of course there were doubts. Tsukishima was a pretty pessimistic person when it came to romance. He was pretty pessimistic when it came to trusting people in general. He had a job that required a certain level of intimacy with multiple strangers on a day-to-day basis. He was a quiet person who was easily drained by interacting with people for long periods of time. 

He wasn't exactly the perfect boyfriend candidate. Not even close.

But he wasn't stupid. He wasn't so dramatic to swear off love or hole himself up in his apartment to spend his days in peace. Life still went on, and a big part of life was the people who went through it with you. Kuroo had become a major presence in his life and clearly showed interest in something more than friends. 

Tsukishima didn't like relationships, and worried about his ability to give enough of himself to make one work, but he was willing to try if it was Kuroo.

He opened his mouth to say so, but was cut off.

“Okay, I get it,” Kuroo said, the words sharp and heavy between them. Kuroo held up a hand and avoided Tsukishima's gaze. “Last night didn't happen, then.”

Tsukishima's jaw dropped as Kuroo swiftly turned and started back toward his apartment. The words died on his tongue, and he stared at Kuroo's closed door for seconds after Kuroo had disappeared back into his apartment.

Tsukishima felt his shoulders tense, and then anger swept over him.

The other man was doing it _again_. He was jumping to conclusions, assuming things before actually knowing! It was a major reason why Tsukishima disliked him in the beginning, and now it was coming back full circle.

But what irked Tsukishima the most is how easily Kuroo had given up.

The 'I like you' from the previous night seemed dull, now. Weak. Tsukishima couldn't help but wonder if his perception of Kuroo's feelings had been exaggerated into more it was, and that... that was upsetting.

Tsukishima cursed. He knew he should have thought it out before jumping head-first. But the flirting last night had been so fun, and then Kuroo had taken his hand, and then they shared a toe-curling kiss, and...

He liked Kuroo.

He liked a very _stupid_ man.

With a heavy sigh, Tsukishima made his way back into his own apartment. For Yamaguchi, and to avoid unnecessary questions, he would put his own troubles aside for the moment. After all, he would be able to talk to Kuroo again when they went to work later.

Except they didn't, because Kuroo was nowhere to be found when it was time to go to work. The lights in his apartment were all off and the door was locked. Tsukishima could only assume he had left early to avoid him.

Tsukishima's irritation rose.

It didn't get better. Due to a train delay, Tsukishima had barely made it to work in time to get dressed, much less have a conversation with Kuroo. Taking a break wouldn't even work, because the club was loud and public and his breaks were too short. 

Tsukishima was honestly ready to choke the man by the end of the night.

“Who got your panties in a bunch?” Oikawa remarked in the dressing room, as Tsukishima threw on his clothes. He was not going to let Kuroo sneak out.

“The general populous,” Tsukishima replied curtly.

“So where's the date going to be?” Sugawara asked. Tsukishima paused, looking over at Sugawara and Akaashi. He'd almost forgotten Akaashi had a date with Bokuto tomorrow.

“We're meeting at a coffee shop, and then we'll see,” Akaashi replied.

“Bokuto-san doesn't seem like a coffee shop kind of person,” Oikawa remarked.

“No. I think he chose it for me,” Akaashi replied. He then met Tsukishima's eyes. “Speaking of things chosen.” Akaashi bent down to rummage through a bag he'd brought, fishing out a square box covered in shiny green wrapping paper and holding it out to Tsukishima. “Happy birthday, a day early.”

“How do you do that, Akaashi-san?” Sugawara gaped at the flawless wrapping job. Not a single shred of paper was bent or awkwardly hanging.

“Akaashi,” Tsukishima drawled, voicing his disapproval, but reaching out to take the gift anyway. He unwrapped it, tearing away the paper until a wooden recipe box remained. It was engraved with his name.

“I figured you could use it to keep your favorite recipes in,” Akaashi explained. He then fixed Tsukishima with a sly grin. “And, you know, to keep track of the recipes you'll be teaching Kuroo.”

“... yeah,” Tsukishima replied. Akaashi's grin faded, replaced with concern, and Tsukishima quickly busied himself with scrunching up the wrapping paper and throwing it in the garbage can. “Thank you. It's beautiful. I'll see you all tomorrow.”

Oikawa and Sugawara threw out good-byes, and Akaashi continue to stare at him. Avoiding those curious eyes, Tsukishima made his way out of the dressing room.

Kuroo was gone again.

Tsukishima took a deep breath. He wasn't going to continue this childish game of tag. He'd wait until Kuroo got his shit together and talked to him again.

He'd try to ignore the ache in his chest until then.

\---

“Kei!”

Tsukishima followed the voice and looked up to see his brother sitting four tables down, standing up to wave him over. 

The place was called Yoji's. Tsukishima had never been before, considering it was much closer to his parent's house than his own. The long tables had a grilling station in the center, and smoke rose from the holes in the used black grates, making the room slightly hazy. From the looks of the other tables, the place definitely served alcohol, and Tsukishima would not have thought of anything less from Tanaka Saeko. Tsukishima just hoped he would be able to shower off the smell of the smokey meat before work.

“Hey,” Tsukishima greeted as he reached the table. It was only his brother so far. He took a seat next to him, leaving the other side bare for their guests.

“Have some squid,” Akiteru offered, pushing a bowl of dried squid closer to Tsukishima. “Saeko-chan should be here any minute. Her brother's name is Tanaka Ryuunosuke.”

Tsukishima took his offer, nibbling on some of the squid as his brother chattered about this and that. Tsukishima listened with half an ear, one, because his brother tended to talk a lot about unnecessary things, and two, because his treacherous mind was still drifting to Kuroo from time to time.

That stupid, _stupid_ man.

“Akiteru-kun!” A loud female voice broke through Tsukishima's thoughts. Tanaka Saeko was petite and short with a large personality and a large chest. Tsukishima had never really entertained what her brother may look like, but if the tall, buzz cut, scary-looking person next to her was her brother, Tsukishima had definitely never thought he would look like that.

“Saeko-chan! It's been along time!” Akiteru greeted jovially. He then turned to the scary-looking guy. “Wow, and you've definitely grown since I last saw you!”

“One-hundred-seventy-eight-point-two centimeters, and proud of it!” Tanaka exclaimed, puffing his chest out like it was some grand accomplishment. Tsukishima snorted quietly. He had the guy beat by over ten centimeters.

“That's awesome! Hey, this is Kei, my brother,” Akiteru introduced as the other two took a seat across from them. Tsukishima gave a quick bow.

“Nice to meet you,” Tsukishima greeted.

“Please take care of me!” Tanaka replied back with a bow of his own. With his manners, he didn't seem so scary anymore. He snatched a menu up quickly and elbowed his sister. “Hey, you said you're paying for my stuff today, right?”

It was at that moment that Tsukishima realized Saeko was staring at him. Tsukishima met her gaze in a silent question. Her eyes squinted at him before she turned to her brother, replying to his question. Tsukishima shrugged it off and looked at the menu himself.

In no time at all, there were three mugs of beer and a coke on the table, along with multiple plates of meats and side dishes. Tsukishima was dutifully doing what his brother had asked of him, being the designated sober one and keeping an eye on the company. Tsukishima was glad they had picked a place like this, because the Tanakas were most certainly boisterous. At a joke that Saeko found particularly funny, she laughed loudly enough to turn some heads in the restaurant, and some of her beer sloshed out of the rim when she slammed her mug down on the table. Tsukishima snorted at the display. How did he find himself around so many loud people lately?

“Wow, this is so great,” Tanaka gushed with a mouth full of meat. Tsukishima scrunched up his lip at the sight, but agreed. The meat was good.

“Isn't it?!” Akiteru asked, excited. He used his chopsticks to grab another piece off the grill. “This place doesn't look like much, but they have surprisingly good food. It's a diamond in the rough.”

“AH!”

Tsukishima looked up at yet another one of Saeko's loud exclamations, only to find her chopsticks pointed at him. Even with beer in her system, it was rude.

“That made me think of it!” Saeko said enthusiastically. “You were at the Hidden Gem!”

Tsukishima froze. White-hot panic trickled slowly down his spine.

“He was?” Tanaka asked.

“Yeah, he was the dancer closest to the bar! Ryuu, you don't notice anything!” Saeko exclaimed.

“Excuse me for not paying attention to exotic male dancers,” Tanaka sneered.

“Dancers?” Akiteru echoed.

Tsukishima felt like he might throw up the food he'd just swallowed. He felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart was hammering so hard in his chest he felt like everyone in the room could see it jostling his body.

What were the chances these people had been to the Hidden Gem?!

He opened his mouth.

He could deflect this. He could change the subject, or make an excuse. He could deny it. Anything.

His mouth was dry and nothing came out.

“Obviously this idiot didn't appreciate it, but I enjoyed the show,” Saeko said, giving Tsukishima a wink. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Akiteru asked. It must have been the moment where Saeko realized something was amiss, because her grin dimmed. She looked between them carefully. “Kei?”

Tsukishima gripped at the tops of his thighs at his brother's voice. He knew Akiteru was looking at him now. It just made the urge to throw up stronger.

“Are you okay? Are you gonna throw up?!” Tanaka asked, clueless to the turn in atmosphere, but catching on to Tsukishima's state.

“... oh, would you look at the time! Hey, Ryuu, remember that thing we had to do?” Saeko suddenly said, standing up abruptly. Tanaka looked shocked.

“What thi- OW!” Tanaka yelled when Saeko swiftly jabbed him in the back of the head. She then leaned down to grab at his arm, pulling him out of his seat. Tanaka made a desperate attempt to save the piece of meat between his chopsticks, and looked forlorn when it fell to the floor. “You crazy woman-”

“It was nice catching up, Akiteru-kun! Sorry, Tsukishima-san!” Saeko said. And she did look genuinely apologetic before she ran out with her little brother in tow.

“Wha?” Akiteru asked, dumbfounded and confused. Tsukishima shakily reached for his coke and took a sip. The carbonation went down roughly.

“... can we head out?” Tsukishima asked softly, refusing to look at Akiteru. Akiteru didn't move beside him for a moment. Tsukishima waited with tense shoulders.

“... what's the Hidden Gem?” Akiteru asked.

“Can we head out, please?” Tsukishima stressed, finally looking up at him. Akiteru looked concerned, and finally nodded. Even after they left the smokey air in Yoji's, Tsukishima was finding it hard to breathe.

He always figured he would have to come clean to his family eventually.

Some day.

He wasn't prepared for it to be today.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is bad and then everything is better.
> 
> bubblesandiwch: I AM HAPPY THE COOKIES WERE GOOD :D
> 
> Btw, next chapter might take me a little longer than a week, got some life stuff. Thank you for reading <3

**Chapter 17  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

Kuroo leaned against his kitchen counter, blankly staring at the buttons on the microwave as the machine heated up his food. Along with the whir of the microwave, sounds of Midnight munching away at her own food came from his feet. He glanced down at her, watching her eat for a bit, before his gaze traveled to the oven.

The oven only made him think of the cake he was originally going to be baking for Tsukishima's birthday and he sagged in defeat. He then cursed when the microwave went off and made him jump.

It was too simple of a statement to say Kuroo was upset.

So maybe his remarks to Yamaguchi were a little rude, a little childish, and Kuroo could have handled it better. He understood that. But the thing that was killing him the most was Tsukishima doubting him. They hadn't even gone on a date yet! All Tsukishima needed was a night to decide he regretted his actions.

Kuroo had wanted so badly to tell Tsukishima it was the opposite of what the blond was thinking. Seeing Tsukishima interact with customers at the Hidden Gem wouldn't make him run in the other direction. He understood a dancer's job. He had seen, first-hand, how sugary-sweet and fake Tsukishima's act was at work. He was prepared to watch others drool over Tsukishima's body; the man was beautiful, who could blame them? He could handle all of that.

Yamaguchi was more difficult. Yamaguchi was someone that Tsukishima cared for. Someone that Tsukishima could relate to. Someone that Tsukishima was attracted to.

Most importantly, Yamaguchi was Tsukishima's ideal type.

Kuroo knew he, himself, wasn't. 

That had insecurity tearing its way up Kuroo's throat pretty quickly, and then Tsukishima dropped a bomb. 'This is why I don't like relationships', is what he'd said. Like Kuroo was an annoyance, wanting to hang out with him. Like Kuroo's feelings were troublesome, expressing his jealousy. Like Tsukishima didn't want to be bothered with a relationship, which was a fear of Kuroo's from the start, one that he'd stupidly shoved aside because Tsukishima had _kissed him_.

God, why did Tsukishima have to go and kiss him? Kuroo didn't want to face a rejection after such an amazing kiss, so he went and told Tsukishima to forget it ever happened.

He'd avoided Tsukishima ever since. 

It irked him that, even with a heavy heart over the events that had occurred, he missed Tsukishima. He'd only traveled to and from work without the other man once and there was already a longing for his companionship. Even just sitting on the train as Tsukishima listened to his music was comforting. It felt weird without his presence, and Kuroo knew he couldn't avoid Tsukishima forever. He was just... trying to untangle the knots in his stomach and trying to rid himself of anymore thoughts of leaning up and kissing those perfect lips again.

He had it so bad. 

But that was just it. He _didn't_ have it, and he _couldn't_ have it. So he really had to get over himself.

He would go to work with Tsukishima tonight. He would just continue from where they had left off, bickering and joking and being friends. He could do it.

As he gulped down his meal, he heard his phone vibrate, but wasn't quite in the mood to talk to anyone. He left it alone and went about getting ready for work. To his surprise, when he left his apartment, Tsukishima was nowhere to be found. He nervously knocked on Tsukishima's door, wondering how the other man was even going to react to Kuroo after Kuroo had so blatantly avoided him.

There was no answer.

Kuroo furrowed his brows, wondering if Tsukishima had gone somewhere-

Ah!

He remembered now that Tsukishima was supposed to be hanging out with his brother today. Feeling both relieved and disappointed at the thought of another lone trip to work, Kuroo swiftly jogged down the steps and made his way to the train station.

The trip was boring. He finally checked his phone, and was shocked to find so many text messages. All of them were from Bokuto, all of them were in capital letters, and it was very apparent that his date with Akaashi had gone well. 

Kuroo smiled at the screen.

'glad it went so well. ill see what akaashi says about it tonight.'

In a few minutes, his phone vibrated.

'TELL ME EVRYTHNG HE SAYS BRO'

'IM JEALOS YOU GET TO SEE HIM I WATN TO SEE HIM'

'ANY JOB OPENINGS AT HIDDEN GEM????'

Kuroo smirked.

'not unless you want to wear heels.'

'AW MAN I COULD ROCK SOME HEELS'

Kuroo chuckled.

'save that for akaashi.'

'I COULDNT DO THAT WITH AKAASHI AKAASHI WOULD OUTSHINE ME LIKE A BILLION TIMES OVER'

'gay.'

'ALMOST AS GAY AS YOU N TSUKISHIMA'

Kuroo bit the inside of his cheek as he stared at the message. Not knowing how to answer, he slipped his phone in his pocket and stared out at the scenery passing by until he reached his stop.

\---

Tsukishima wasn't at work yet. It was legitimately four minutes until the front doors opened and there was not a sign of Tsukishima anywhere.

“He's not answering,” Akaashi said, phone up to his ear as it rang and rang. Kuroo frowned as he tied his apron behind his back. He couldn't remember a time Tsukishima had been late, and he seemed like the kind of person who would call to inform them if he was going to be. 

“Kiyoko-san is supposed to be coming around tonight. He better get here before then,” Oikawa commented.

“Says the person who has been late at least five times in the last month,” Iwaizumi chimed in. Oikawa tilted his chin up in defiance.

“A man like me needs plenty of beauty sleep,” Oikawa replied.

“Too bad it doesn't work,” Iwaizumi muttered. Oikawa glared daggers at him.

“What was that, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked with a twitch in his eye.

“Nothing at all,” Iwaizumi said calmly, before turning to Kuroo. “I'm at the door tonight. I'll signal you if I see him.”

“Thanks,” Kuroo answered. Akaashi sighed, bringing the phone away from his ear and ending yet another call.

“I have to get to work. I'm sure he'll show up soon,” Akaashi said. Kuroo nodded, believing the same.

Which was why, when Tsukishima had still not shown up an hour later, Kuroo started to worry. Excusing himself from his customers, Kuroo slipped into the back room and took out his phone, bringing up Tsukishima's contact. His fingers typed.

'where are you? shimizu-san is going to be here soon... itll look bad if you arent here.'

There was no response.

Kuroo quickly changed contacts, typing to Bokuto.

'hey bo. can you do me a favor?'

Thank God Bokuto was always fast to reply.

'WHACHA NEED'

'i know this seems crazy but could you drive over to my building and see if tsukishimas lights are on?'

'ISNT HE SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK???'

'yeah but he isnt here. he didnt call in either. were worried.'

'NO SWEAT I'LL DO IT'

'thanks.'

Kuroo stepped back out behind the bar, tensing when he saw Kiyoko talking to Iwaizumi. Where was Tsukishima..?

In the end, it was a question he'd asked himself a million times over. It was two in the morning and everyone was filing out of the club. Citrine never made an appearance. Instead of being angry, Kiyoko shared everyone's worried thoughts, and they once again tried to reach Tsukishima's phone to no avail. When Bokuto had texted back, he'd told Kuroo that there were no signs of life in Tsukishima's apartment.

Kuroo was really starting to think the worst. He wished he knew Tsukishima's brother's contact number.

“I'll text you immediately if I hear from him,” Akaashi had said before they parted. Kuroo spent the entire train ride back home tapping his foot against the floor and darting his eyes around, as if he would catch a glimpse of the tall blond.

As Bokuto had said, the windows of Tsukishima's apartment were dark. 

'You don't get a day off just because it's you're birthday,' Kuroo thought, grim despite the joke. He made his way into his apartment, restlessly changing into something comfortable and gathering Midnight in his arms. The cat nudged her head against his arm, and Kuroo petted her softly.

“Where'd Tsukishima go, Midnight?” He asked her. Midnight placed her paws on Kuroo's chest and nudged at his chin. She meowed, the sound chased by another dull sound of a toilet flushing.

… the sound of a toilet flushing from the other side of the wall.

Kuroo whipped his head up to stare at the wall separating Tsukishima and his apartments in disbelief. He quickly sat Midnight aside and scrambled to his feet, shoving his feet into untied shoes before leaving his apartment. He stopped outside of Tsukishima's door and quickly and solidly knocked three times.

Nothing.

Kuroo grit his teeth and promptly slammed his fist on Tsukishima's door.

“Open up!” Kuroo yelled. “Why did you not show up to work? I know you're in there, Tsukishima!”

He pounded at the door again.

“I'm not stopping until you open the damn door!” Kuroo yelled. He switched fists and pounded at the door with it instead.

Finally, finally, there was the sound of a lock turning. Kuroo paused his fist as the door swung open. Tsukishima stood in the doorway as a dark silhouette

“Do you plan on waking up the entire apartment complex?!” Tsukishima hissed.

“Not now that I have your attention,” Kuroo replied wryly.

“Now you want my attention? After avoiding me all day?” Tsukishima shot back. It wasn't quite a yell, but it was the closest thing to one that Kuroo had ever witnessed from him. It sent alarms ringing in the back of his mind.

“How can I avoid you if you don't even show up?!” Kuroo exclaimed, raising his hands up in exasperation. “Do you know how worried everyone has been? We've been trying to get a hold of you all night! You can't just not show up to work!”

“Work is the problem in the first place!” Tsukishima snapped, and Kuroo had to take a moment, because... there was something about Tsukishima's voice. It was trembling. Kuroo couldn't see very well, because it was late at night and Tsukishima's apartment was dark, but it sounded like... Tsukishima was on the edge of crying. The thought alone was enough to distinguish Kuroo's anger. 

“Tsukishima...” Kuroo said carefully, softly. “What happened?”

There was a brief, strained silence in which Kuroo could hear nothing but his own breathing and the light rustle of nearby trees as a breeze blew through. 

“... Akiteru,” Tsukishima spoke, his tone opposite of everything Kuroo had heard since he'd gotten Tsukishima to open the door. It was soft and weak. “He knows. About the Hidden Gem, and about me.”

Kuroo felt his heart settle deep in his ribcage.

“... and he didn't take it well?” Kuroo ventured, a mere whisper between them.

There was a sound. It was soft, so soft that Kuroo nearly missed it, but it was there. It was a shaky kind of squeak, from his throat, and Kuroo knew Tsukishima was trying hard to hold his emotions back. Tsukishima was always so strong and sure. Kuroo knew he was probably the last person Tsukishima wanted to break down in front of.

Even so, Kuroo stepped forward into the darkness, passing the threshold and enveloping Tsukishima in a hug. He felt Tsukishima tense at the touch as Kuroo kicked his leg back to shut the door. He felt Tsukishima's glasses dig into the side of his brow as he leaned back against the closed door, pulling the blond close.

“Sorry,” Kuroo whispered reverently. He wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for. Because Tsukishima's secret had gotten out? Because Akiteru had obviously not taken it well? Because Tsukishima was distressed? Regardless, it seemed like the right thing to say.

Tsukishima pressed shaky hands against Kuroo's sides, his shoulders still tense.

“... I'll be fine,” Tsukishima gritted out. Still trying to be tough, still holding back. Kuroo ran a hand soothingly up and down his back.

“You've kinda already accomplished that. Pretty damn fine, if I do say so myself,” Kuroo spoke. 

Kuroo felt Tsukishima's nose touch his neck as the blond bent his head down and snorted.

“... you're an idiot,” Tsukishima replied, the words breaking into a gentle sob. Tsukishima fell into him, and Kuroo said nothing as tears landed on his skin and trailed down his neck. He gazed at the nothingness of the dark, continuing to rub gentle lines up and down Tsukishima's back, feeling his heart stutter at every hitch of breath from Tsukishima's throat.

“... your neck is gonna start hurting if we stay like this,” Kuroo said softly, reaching a hand up to cup the back of Tsukishima's neck. Tsukishima pulled back, and a hand disappeared from Kuroo's side. Something hard slid across Kuroo's cheek, and he guessed Tsukishima had removed his glasses.

“Weak excuse to get into my bed,” Tsukishima said through a thick throat. Tsukishima's hand found Kuroo's, and Kuroo followed the tug of that hand, walking further into the apartment.

“Hey, I never said anything about a bed,” Kuroo replied. He knew Tsukishima was trying to find humor through his hurt, but just the fact there was humor there made Kuroo thankful. 

Tsukishima was the amazing one, not him.

The fact Tsukishima really did lead Kuroo to his bed was a surprise. Tsukishima tugged him down, and Kuroo crawled up onto the mattress, unsure. The bed dipped next to him, and Tsukishima's arms wound around him just as Kuroo's head hit the pillow. Turning, Kuroo maneuvered so that they were comfortable, legs slotted together. Wetness on Kuroo's arm proved that Tsukishima was still crying, but the absence of anything hard as Tsukishima laid his head on Kuroo's shoulder proved the blond must have put his glasses down somewhere. 

He didn't know how long they lay there before Tsukishima spoke again.

“Akiteru said he couldn't accept it,” Tsukishima said quietly. Kuroo ran his fingers through Tsukishima's hair.

“Accept what, exactly?” Kuroo asked.

“Everything,” Tsukishima replied. “But most of all, the fact I'm a stripper.”

Kuroo winced. Tsukishima always used the term 'dancer'. The fact he'd used 'stripper' showed how truly bitter and upset he was.

“You know there's nothing wrong with it, right?” Kuroo asked.

“If only society thought that way,” Tsukishima sneered. Kuroo squeezed Tsukishima's waist. “... he actually offered to pay for me to go to culinary school if it would get me to quit.”

“... well it definitely doesn't seem like he hates you if he's giving you an offer like that,” Kuroo reasoned. “You'd become a super famous chef if you did that, too. Don't forget about little 'ol me if that happens, alright?”

Tsukishima shook his head.

“It's not going to happen. I'm not that ambitious. I don't like dealing with people and pressure and feeling like I have to prove myself. It's why I didn't follow the college path in the first place,” Tsukishima admitted. Kuroo took a moment to process the information.

“We're opposites, then,” Kuroo sighed. Tsukishima didn't say anything, but Kuroo could feel his gaze. “I thought I was going to college all my life. I loved science, and I wanted to build a career around it. One of those people with huge dreams, like possibly finding the cure for cancer some day, you know? But... my family situation happened and I realized that wasn't the future I was going to have.”

“... I'm sorry,” Tsukishima mumbled. Kuroo flashed him a grin, even though Tsukishima couldn't see it.

“What are you apologizing for? I'm here to comfort _you_ ,” Kuroo insisted, giving Tsukishima's middle another squeeze. “It's not bad, anyway. If everything hadn't happened the way it did, I never would have met you.” The fingers running through Tsukishima slowed to a stop when Kuroo realized just how loaded that statement was. “... the lack of salt in my life would be terribly tragic.”

Kuroo wondered if Tsukishima could hear, or even feel, his heart speed up at the confession. He nearly died when Tsukishima's hand slid up his chest and stopped there, thankful that it was dark so Tsukishima couldn't see his surely red face.

“... I never thought I'd say this sentence, but thank you for pounding on and screaming at my door at four in the morning,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo let out a startled laugh.

“Any time,” Kuroo replied with a grin. He meant it, too.

**Tsukishima Kei**

When Tsukishima awoke, his eyelids felt terribly heavy. His entire body was sluggish, and he frowned at the feeling. On a normal day, he could sit right up and open his eyes with little problem. That's what being a morning person entailed.

This was clearly not a normal day, because he definitely had never woken up to a white box in bed next to him. A little startled, and disoriented, Tsukishima pushed against the mattress to sit up, still blinking at the box. Slowly but surely, memories from the past day, the past night, crept into his consciousness. He craned his neck to look at the doorway leading into the living room.

There was no sign of Kuroo. Tsukishima couldn't help but feel disappointed.

He turned his gaze back to the box, and then reached over to grab his glasses from the nightstand. Now able to properly see, he reached forward. Tentatively, he pulled the cover up. His lips parted in surprise.

Inside the box was a round cake, encased in white frosting and topped with a tower of fresh strawberries. Beside the tower were the words 'Happy Birthday' written in fancy, orange pipework. 

The sound of the front door opening brought Tsukishima's attention back to the door frame. The door shut, there was some shuffling, and then Kuroo appeared in the doorway, his eyebrows raising when their gazes met.

“You're up,” Kuroo said with a small smile. His dark brown eyes shifted to the cake and back to Tsukishima. “Ah... I went out and bought that. Since I didn't end up making one. Happy birthday.”

Tsukishima was starting to understand that it was in Kuroo's nature to go out of his way to make people happy, even if there were underlying tensions. The gesture made Tsukishima feel warm, almost as warm as he'd felt curled up next to Kuroo last night. And wow, if it wasn't embarrassing to realize that he'd shed tears into Kuroo's neck and cuddled close to him a handful of hours ago...

Tsukishima cleared his throat and then held out a hand.

“Go get me a fork,” Tsukishima said. He enjoyed Kuroo's stupefied look.

“... it's ten thirty in the morning,” Kuroo replied. Tsukishima raised a brow.

“I'm a fully functional adult and I can eat cake whenever I want to,” Tsukishima said seriously. The corner's of Kuroo's lips curled upward.

“This isn't even my apartment,” Kuroo noted.

“In the drawer by the fridge,” Tsukishima concluded. A burst of laughter came from between Kuroo's lips.

“Yes sir,” Kuroo said, turning about-face to head for the kitchen. Tsukishima put his arm down, watching Kuroo's retreating back until he turned out of sight.

_“I can't believe you've been lying to me this whole time.”_

_“It's dangerous! Do you know what kind of people go to those kinds of places?”_

_“You're so much more than that, Kei! Is it money you're worried about? I'll give you money. I'll pay for you to go to culinary school. You can have a real career, a proper one!”_

_“You don't... you don't... sell yourself, do you?”_

Akiteru's words rushed through his mind, stringing his body taut with tension. A surge of fury swept through his veins. 

The way Akiteru had talked about his work was demeaning. 'Those kinds of places'. 'A proper career'. The disgust in the way he'd asked Tsukishima if he sold himself. The Hidden Gem was like a second home to him. He enjoyed dancing, and he'd worked incredibly hard to be able to maneuver the pole like he did. He made a decent amount of money, and on good nights where there were crowds and dance performances, he made more in tips than your basic wage at most blue-collared jobs. And no, he personally didn't 'sell himself', but Akaashi had. Sugawara had. Oikawa had. All three were great people who he considered his friends. They weren't disgusting. They didn't deserve to be looked at as anything else but damn good people.

Tsukishima didn't want Akiteru looking at _him_ like he was anything less than a good person.

“Tsukishima?”

He blinked, and then zeroed in on the fork being held out to him. Kuroo was holding it out, looking unsure. 

“... thanks,” Tsukishima said, taking the fork. He dug into the cake, ignoring the fact there was always too much icing when taking a piece from the side, and brought the bite to his lips. He followed the piece of cake with a small strawberry from the tower and relished in the sweetness. “It's really good.”

“Good. You probably have a favorite shop, or something.. I just randomly picked one,” Kuroo admitted, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “I contacted everyone from the club. Told them you're home.”

Tsukishima tapped the fork against his bottom lip.

“I don't even want to check my phone,” Tsukishima admitted. He shuffled across the mattress until his feet hit the floor. “I'm going to take a shower. I probably stink of meat... sorry.”

Kuroo chuckled.

“It's nothing bad,” Kuroo replied. He shifted again, and Tsukishima was almost sure Kuroo was nervous. “... are you... okay? I mean, as okay as you can be, but... are you going to work tonight?”

Tsukishima stood, twirling the fork between his fingers. The question seemed too complicated. How okay was okay? 

“I'll be going to work tonight. Assuming I still have the job,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo huffed.

“Shimizu-san will let you off,” Kuroo said with certainty. Then his gaze flickered to the doorway. “Then... if you want to talk about anything, I'm right next door.”

A rush of panic came with his words.

“Stay,” Tsukishima insisted. Kuroo raised his brows. “If you don't have anything you need to do... stay. My shower won't take long. I do want to talk to you.”

'I don't want you to run away again,' Tsukishima thought. After a draining day of being picked apart, he wanted to be around someone who knew everything about who he was and liked everything about who he was. 

“... okay. Mind if I watch TV?” Kuroo asked.

“Only if you put this in the sink for me,” Tsukishima said, holding out the fork.

“Wow. My first time in your apartment and I'm being treated like a maid,” Kuroo jested, taking the fork anyway. Tsukishima cast him an amused glance before shutting himself up in the bathroom. With freshly clean skin, brushed teeth, and a new set of clothes, Tsukishima emerged fifteen minutes later with a towel hanging around his neck. He heard the television on in the living room, but made his way deeper into the bedroom first, locating his cell phone. There were several worried messages, and Tsukishima felt the guilt heavy on his shoulders. Akaashi was going to give him an earful. Oikawa would probably mother him to death.

There was nothing from Akiteru, nor his parents.

Tsukishima wasn't sure how he should feel about that particular fact.

When Tsukishima walked out into the living room, with his boxed cake in hand, he found Kuroo sitting on the far side of the couch with his elbow digging into the arm and his chin propped up on his hand. Tsukishima made a quick trip to the kitchen to put the cake in the refrigerator before padding out into the living room. He chose to sit in the middle of the couch instead of on the other end, taking a deep breath when he sank back into the cushions. He briefly closed his eyes, taking a moment to ground himself. Taking a shower had made him feel immensely better, but there was still a wariness in his body from the stress and crying of the night. When he opened his eyes again, Kuroo was watching him from the corner of his eye, head still turned toward the television.

“What are you watching?” Tsukishima asked. 

“Uh..” Kuroo replied elegantly, eyes snapping back to the TV. “... honestly, I don't even know.”

Tsukishima smiled.

“I hope that's not the answer I'm going to get for this next question,” Tsukishima began. “Why were you avoiding me like the plague?”

Kuroo winced, and then took the time to mute the TV.

“I wasn't avoiding you _like the plague_ ,” Kuroo repeated. He brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “I just... God, why are we talking about this? I don't want you any more upset than you are.”

“Why would this upset me?”

“Because I acted like a dick to Yamaguchi? Because I got ahead of myself and acted like a jealous lover? Because I have feelings for you? I don't know,” Kuroo sighed, jerkily shrugging his shoulders. He was clearly uncomfortable, not meeting Tsukishima's eyes. Tsukishima felt the urge to wrap his arms around those tense shoulders, but refrained. Hope blossomed in his chest. If Kuroo was still admitting to liking him, maybe the raven wasn't ready to give up after all.

“To set the record straight, you having feelings for me makes me feel the opposite of upset,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo's eyes snapped back to him, and Tsukishima took a deep breath. “The conversation I had with you that day. Let me finish. I don't like relationships. They make you stupid and vulnerable and pressured to behave in a certain way. Despite feeling that way, I'm... comfortable, with you. Happy, even. I don't... mind being a little stupid and vulnerable around you. So, sorry, but I refuse to act like the kiss didn't happen.”

Tsukishima hoped the warmth settling in his cheeks wasn't glaringly obvious to the naked eye. He hoped, even more, that he had gotten through to Kuroo this time. The other man was almost still as a statue, and just staring... Tsukishima squirmed under the attention, under the _anxiety_ of hearing a response. Even though Kuroo had been the one to confess, even though Kuroo's heart had beat wildly under his hand after confessing he was happy to have met Tsukishima despite his life not turning out the way he'd planned last night, there was still a trickle of doubt that seeped deep, deep down. It was a doubt that told him there was no way someone like Kuroo would want someone like him.

But Kuroo...

Kuroo smiled. It was a warm smile, a welcoming one, one that softened his eyes and made Tsukishima's insides momentarily feel like goo.

“That...” Kuroo began, pausing immediately after. He chuckled almost breathlessly. “That's perfectly fine with me.”

Tsukishima felt the tension leave his shoulders.

“... good,” Tsukishima managed, watching like a hawk as Kuroo fidgeted in place, a variety of emotions warring across his face. It looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. 

“... ugh, I'm sorry,” Kuroo finally moaned, hiding his face in his palm. “I can't believe... I mean, now that I know you were going to say that, I can't believe I just up and left like that!”

Tsukishima smirked. He was pleased to hear Kuroo acknowledge his fault, since it had driven Tsukishima up the wall.

“I wanted to strangle you,” Tsukishima admitted. It only made Kuroo moan in misery again. “You tend to do that, you know. Jump to conclusions.”

Kuroo turned a pout in Tsukishima's direction, but the expression vanished almost instantly, and Tsukishima almost tensed again with how serious Kuroo suddenly looked.

“I want to clear something up, too. I need you to know that I completely understand you have a job to do. I respect that, and I promise I'm not going to let that come between us,” Kuroo said. He reached out a hand and took Tsukishima's own, cupping it gently. “And Yamaguchi-san... well... I can't lie to you and say he doesn't bother me, but I'll trust you.”

Tsukishima breathed out slowly.

“I like you, so I guess I'm going to have to hold you to that,” Tsukishima replied. That smile, raw and bright, tugged at the corner's of Kuroo's mouth again, and with the warm presence of the other hand in his, all Tsukishima wanted to do was kiss him again.

“... it was totally the pick-up lines, wasn't it?” Kuroo chuckled, making Tsukishima roll his eyes. Relieved and satisfied, he leaned a little closer.

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima said his name softly in the air between them. He watched as Kuroo's eyes flickered down to his lips, and he tried to hold back a grin. “Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs exist, right?” 

It was a line he'd wanted to surprise Kuroo with since he realized the other man's ridiculous pick-up lines weren't just fun and games.

He really wished he had a camera to capture the look on Kuroo's face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have managed this in a week! ... in some time zones, anyway, haha.
> 
> Prepare for fluff.

**Chapter 18  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

As he walked into the Hidden Gem for work that night, Kuroo was incredibly chipper. He'd spent the entire day with Tsukishima. They had talked, made lunch and ate together (Tsukishima made most of it; Kuroo had just chopped stuff), watched movies, shared music (with how much Tsukishima enjoyed his MP3 player, Kuroo felt privileged at the opportunity to have one of the ear buds in his own ear), and, best of all, lounged around together, arms and legs tangled at times, sharing lazy kisses. It was something so simple, but so relaxing, and Kuroo knew it was also comforting to Tsukishima, who, despite trying to hide his dejection, was clearly still hurting.

The walk to work had been torturous for the mere fact that Kuroo was allowed to hold Tsukishima's hand, to lean every-so-gently against his shoulder, to tilt his head just enough to steal a quick kiss from those lips, but couldn't, due to the public eye. Kuroo never really cared much about how others looked at him, or public displays of affection, but he knew Tsukishima did. Kuroo supposed that, after living a life where Tsukishima had tried to hide such a big part of him away from his family, he could understand not being comfortable with announcing he was gay to the world. Not to mention Tsukishima wasn't exactly the most touchy, lovey-dovey person in the world.

But Kuroo was, and he couldn't help slipping his hand into Tsukishima's once the front door closed behind them. Tsukishima looked down at their hands, and then at him, with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you mind?” Kuroo asked with a grin.

“No, but what are you going to do? Walk me to my dressing room door?” Tsukishima asked in what Kuroo knew was sarcasm, but he wasn't going to take it as such!

“That's exactly what I'm going to do,” Kuroo quipped, tugging Tsukishima along. He heard the blond snort behind him, but the hand in his still fit comfortably between his fingers, and Kuroo considered it a win. A few steps away from the dressing room door, he stopped and brought Tsukishima's hand to his mouth, where he placed a kiss his knuckles with a lopsided grin. “With my Tsuki safely delivered, I'll go get my station ready.”

Tsukishima used his free hand to cover his face. He was trying to put it off as exasperation, but Kuroo was pretty sure the blond was trying to cover up a blush. At least Kuroo hoped so. 

“You're so embarrassing,” Tsukishima muttered.

“Embarrassing is right.”

Kuroo hadn't realized they weren't the only people in the club. Oikawa stood in the doorway to the dressing room, arms crossed and eyes flickering between their joined hands and their faces.

“Good evening to you, too, Oikawa-kun,” Kuroo replied.

“Tsukishima,” Oikawa said his name, exasperated. He tilted his head to the side and cast him a rather unimpressed look. “You disappear without telling anyone where you are, and now... Kuroo? Such bad decisions lately.”

“Wow, okay, fuck you too,” Kuroo shot back. He knew Oikawa didn't mean it in a cruel way, but the other man was a jerk for saying it, none-the-less. Tsukishima chuckled, and Kuroo felt a quick squeeze on his hand before Tsukishima let go.

“It's tragic,” Tsukishima agreed, making his way into the dressing room. 

“You're not supposed to agree..!” Kuroo groaned. Why did his boyfriend (could he call Tsukishima that yet?) have to be so salty?! Oikawa was still standing at the doorway, eying Kuroo up and down like he was trying to size him up. Kuroo immediately knew what was coming. “If you give me any kind of speech that deals with killing me if I hurt Tsukishima, I will personally send Iwaizumi-san a box of the most unflattering pictures of you.”

Oikawa lifted his nose in the air.

“As long as you know,” Oikawa replied. “Thanks for bringing him back.”

Kuroo was caught off-guard by the comment, but he didn't have much time to ponder it, because Oikawa had disappeared deeper into the dressing room, and the front door was opening. Kuroo looked over his shoulder to see Akaashi step inside. To his surprise, Bokuto followed in after.

“Bro!” Bokuto exclaimed, shooting an arm up in the air to wave it ridiculously at Kuroo.

“What are you doing here?” Kuroo asked with a smile.

“I gave Akaashi a ride!” Bokuto replied. 

“Is Tsukishima here?” Akaashi asked. Kuroo took a moment to observe, with amusement, how calm and collected Akaashi looked while standing next to a grinning, chipper Bokuto. They seemed like such a weird match.

“Yeah. Oikawa-kun and Tsukishima are both here,” Kuroo responded, gesturing toward the dressing room.

“Ohoho?!” Bokuto said, wiggling his eyebrows. He stepped closer, swinging an arm around Kuroo's shoulders. “Can I confirm the kiss with Tsukishima-san, then?”

“Wow, you have such a one-track mind. Tsukishima goes missing and that's your first question?” Kuroo asked with a light elbow jab to Bokuto's side.

“Tsukishima-san is back, right? So it's fine!” Bokuto insisted.

“Kiss?” Akaashi piped in. Kuroo paused. On one hand, he was surprised that Bokuto hadn't mentioned anything to Akaashi prior to this. On the other hand, Kuroo wished he could tape Bokuto's mouth shut, because he really didn't want Tsukishima thinking he was just blurting out their personal business to all of their friends.

“Kuroo said that Tsukishima kis- umph!” Bokuto ran out of air when Kuroo slammed his arm against Bokuto's rib cage. Bokuto gasped for breath and clutched at his chest.

“You should go see Tsukishima,” Kuroo told Akaashi with a sweet smile. Akaashi's eyes narrowed in the slightest.

“... dude, I think you broke my ribs,” Bokuto wheezed, looking personally offended. Akaashi finally broke eye contact with Kuroo and shook his head. He then drew closer to Bokuto, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

“Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow,” Akaashi spoke. Kuroo watched as his best friend turned into a puddle of goo before his very eyes.

“Bye 'kaashi,” Bokuto replied with a smile. He kept his love-struck expression on Akaashi's back until the raven disappeared into the dressing room. Then, he whirled a disgruntled pout in Kuroo's direction. “What did I do?!”

“When I talk to you about Tsukishima, I expect confidentiality,” Kuroo stressed. 

“But it's Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Even so.”

“I still think you're lying. When's the date, though?”

Kuroo shrugged. They hadn't really talked about going on a date after all that had happened. Kuroo was hesitant to ask anything of Tsukishima at the moment. He figured it was better to put the ball in Tsukishima's court whenever he was ready.

“A lot of things... happened, since I told you about that on the phone,” Kuroo confessed. Alarm flashed across Bokuto's face.

“Wait, but you two are still a thing, right?!” Bokuto asked, leaning closer. Kuroo chuckled.

“Yeah, we're definitely something,” Kuroo said.

“ _Romantically_?”

“Yes.”

Bokuto beamed.

“Good, then! I'm going to get out of here. But, hey, before I go!” Bokuto began, an excited glint in his eyes. “Akaashi and I want to hang out with you and Tsukishima again sometime soon! I wanted it to be tomorrow, since you're all off, but Akaashi went and scheduled a dentist appointment, so maybe the next off day?”

Kuroo quickly calculated the money that was in his bank. He was still on the short side since Midnight's medical bills had come in, but he couldn't see himself saying no to a double date.

“Sounds awesome,” Kuroo agreed. Bokuto held up a fist, and Kuroo bumped it with his own.

“Sweet!” Bokuto exclaimed. “How lucky are we, dude?!”

Kuroo knew immediately that Bokuto was referring to their boyfriends. 

“Hey, Tsukishima's gorgeous and all, but I call dibs,” Kuroo said playfully.

“Don't even go there. I am so jealous you've gone farther with Akaashi than I have yet,” Bokuto said, crossing his arms. Kuroo winced.

“... that... that isn't really bothering you, is it?” Kuroo asked tentatively. Bokuto blinked.

“Dude, I'm just playing around. I mean, how fucking dare you, but not really, you know?” Bokuto asked with a grin. “That was before I even met Akaashi. No hard feelings.”

Kuroo could tell Bokuto meant it, and he sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted was Bokuto feeling insecure about Akaashi and him.

“UNLESS!” Bokuto suddenly boomed, shoving a finger in front of Kuroo's face. “Unless you still want Akaashi, because I love you to death, but I will fight you to the death for Akaashi!”

Kuroo laughed loudly.

“I'm happy with Tsukishima, thanks,” Kuroo chuckled, batting Bokuto's hand away. “I'll text you tomorrow.”

“See ya!” Bokuto tossed over his shoulder as he made his way out. 

Kuroo went about his normal tasks, getting the bar ready for service. As the club opened and guests started trickling in, Kuroo could tell it was going to be a slower night. That was fine with him, considering it gave him more free time to ogle Tsukishima on the stage. The dancers were wearing a collar and tie without a shirt, and pants that Kuroo had a hunch would be coming off at some point of the night. Kuroo drank in what he could, and nearly had a heart attack when Tsukishima locked those intense honey-brown eyes on his own and smirked in this naughty, I-know-you-want-me way that sent sparks up Kuroo's spine. There were moments like that that were good, and then moments that weren't so good, like when Tsukishima sank to his knees in a slow, exaggerated way to collect some of the yen thrown on stage, and then had a clearly flirtatious, short exchange with a man who was holding out a bill for Tsukishima to take. It still sent an uncomfortable twinge through Kuroo's chest, even if he understood it was Tsukishima's job. He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, however, because Tsukishima liked him, and that was enough.

“So Bokuto brought up the four of us hanging out again,” Kuroo mentioned when Akaashi was on break and seeking a drink. The dancer chugged half a glass before bringing the drink away from his lips. Those lips had a small frown on them, but it disappeared as he turned to face Kuroo.

“Would that be alright?” Akaashi asked, leaning his elbows on the bar.

“Yeah, I told Bo that'd be great,” Kuroo agreed. “Have you talked much to Citrine?”

“I got the gist from him.”

“How upset was he?”

“I can't quite tell. He's putting up a front.”

“Yeah. I got that feeling too.”

“Are you two together now?” Akaashi asked. Those blue eyes were boring into his own at the question, and Kuroo was suddenly nervous.

“... we are. I mean, we haven't gone on a date yet, because of everything that happened, but we admitted we like each other,” Kuroo explained. Akaashi nodded.

“I expected th-”

“Topaz.”

Kuroo looked up at the name. A man, one that Kuroo had definitely seen around before, stood next to Akaashi with an almost apologetic smile. That little frown came back to Akaashi's lips.

“Yes?” Akaashi asked, taking another drink of water. 

“I'm sorry I keep bugging you, but can we talk for just a second?” The man asked. 

“I've already given you my answer,” Akaashi replied. Kuroo's eyes narrowed at the stranger suspiciously. Akaashi didn't look too thrilled about this man's presence, even though he was being outwardly cordial.

“I know,” the man relented, holding a hand up in a placating way. “I promise not to take up much of your time.”

Akaashi dipped his glass left, then right, contemplating. Then he placed the glass down in front of Kuroo on the bar and straightened.

“Alright,” Akaashi agreed. He gave a short wave to Kuroo before walking into the crowd with the stranger. Kuroo watched them until he couldn't see them anymore. That was definitely weird. He hoped the guy wasn't going to bug Akaashi all night. Akaashi should know that all he would have to do is tell Iwaizumi about it, and the guy would be kicked out on his ass.

Trusting that Akaashi could handle himself, Kuroo went about the rest of the night entertaining his customers at the bar with conversation and a couple fancy juggling tricks that seemed to really entertain two older gentleman at the end of the bar. They had left a decent tip that Kuroo shoved in his back pocket (he had learned not to put money in the pocket of his apron) and determined he would save for his double date.

By the time Tsukishima emerged from the dressing room, Kuroo was waiting by the front door, drumming the beat in his head with his fingers on his legs. Kuroo cast him a smile.

“Ready to go?” Kuroo asked, pushing off the wall.

“Mm,” Tsukishima hummed in affirmative, yawning soon after. Kuroo opened the door, holding it for Tsukishima until he passed through. With them being the last two to leave, Kuroo locked the Hidden Gem up for the night. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while. Kuroo watched out of the corner of his eye as Tsukishima checked his phone, frowned, and then put it in his pocket. 

“... heard anything from your brother?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima took a deep breath, let it out, and shook his head.

“No,” Tsukishima answered. Kuroo almost thought Tsukishima would leave it at that curt answer, but then the blond spoke up again. “I'm not sure what I want. I'm scared of what he'll say if he does contact me, but not hearing from him is driving me insane. I don't know anything.”

Kuroo wished he was better at comforting people, because he was at a loss for words. There was nothing he could say to make the situation better, anyway. So instead, he slid his hand in Tsukishima's, hoping it would be okay. It was almost three in the morning, after all, and the streets were desolate. 

Tsukishima glanced down at their hands and then at Kuroo. With a squeeze of his hand and a ghost of a smile, Tsukishima faced forward. Kuroo beamed at the approval, casually whistling a song he'd heard on Tsukishima's MP3 player yesterday and swinging their hands back and forth.

Tsukishima turned toward him again, looking between their swinging hands and his face.

“... now you're just being ridiculous,” Tsukishima declared. 

“Aw, don't take away my fun! I'm trying to distract you. It's clearly working,” Kuroo said with a grin.

“You're like an overgrown child,” Tsukishima remarked.

“You like this overgrown child,” Kuroo pointed out. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and faced forward again. Kuroo continued to grin, eyes trained on the other man as they continued toward the train station. He wanted to find a way to make Tsukishima laugh.

An evil idea struck him.

He let go of Tsukishima's hand. It had clearly not been expected, because Tsukishima immediately looked over. Then, bracing himself against the pavement, Kuroo shot his hands out to Tsukishima's waist and wiggled his fingers.

Tsukishima jerked, but definitely did not laugh.

“... what are you doing?” Tsukishima asked, looking rather baffled as he hunched his shoulders up. Kuroo stopped and retreated, his expression melting into shock.

“Wait, are you not ticklish?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima's eyebrows shot up.

“... no, I'm not,” Tsukishima replied slowly. 

“... who isn't ticklish!?” Kuroo exclaimed, partly upset his plan had clearly failed and partly astonished that Tsukishima was clearly not bothered by wiggling fingers on his torso. Tsukishima stared at him for a moment.

“... does that mean you're ticklish?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo noticed, with alarm, that Tsukishima suddenly looked thoughtful... _wicked_... and Kuroo inched back.

“Uh,” Kuroo replied dumbly. He inched back again. “I feel like I shouldn't dignify that with an answer.”

“Interesting,” Tsukishima replied, and he had the gall to clasp his hands behind his back and smile softly as he continued to walk, looking the epitome of innocent, which Kuroo knew was very much not the case. He spent the rest of the walk toward the train station a good arm's length away from Tsukishima, wary. When they reached the train station, Tsukishima's shoulders started shaking. Kuroo enjoyed the light laughter... from a decent amount of centimeters back. “Coward.”

Kuroo bristled. 

“ _Look_ ,” Kuroo emphasized. He tried to think of some kind of argument, but fell short. “... you suck.”

Tsukishima tilted his head to the side and flashed him a racy grin.

“You wish,” Tsukishima shot back. Kuroo was so thrown off by the flirty comment that he couldn't reply for a moment, much to Tsukishima's obvious amusement. Their train began rolling into the station as Kuroo's brain decided it could work again.

'How is it possible that you make me hate you _and_ love you?'

That was the phrase on the tip of his tongue, but his throat suddenly felt dry. Even in jest, the word 'love' was heavy and sent Kuroo's stomach swirling.

“I will give you the win for this one,” Kuroo said instead. Tsukishima seemed pleased with that, and they settled next to each other on the train. Tsukishima plopped his ear buds in, and Kuroo was only briefly tense at the possibility of a surprise tickle attack for the first couple minutes, before he relaxed into his seat.

**Tsukishima Kei**

'I'm trying to distract you,' is what Kuroo had said. Tsukishima was finding the other man was extremely good at doing just that. Not only by his ridiculous gestures, like swinging their hands together like elementary students or launching sudden tickle attacks, but by simply existing, like he was right now, nearly falling asleep next to Tsukishima. Tsukishima had been watching him for a while... watching those eyelids droop, followed by his head, before he'd jerk up and start the process all over again.

It was cute.

Being able to observe him for so long, Tsukishima could admit, again, that Kuroo was handsome. Very handsome. Why Tsukishima hadn't realized this from the beginning was beyond him. There was a saying that people got better looking if you found they had a good personality to match. Tsukishima figured that was exactly what he was experiencing.

Despite his head bobs, when the train approached their stop and slowed, Kuroo was the first to stand. Tsukishima wrapped his ear bud cord up before following suit. He really, really couldn't help his gaze falling to Kuroo's waist, where soft, ticklish skin was waiting underneath the maroon shirt of his. About five footsteps off the train, Tsukishima darted a hand out and wiggled his fingers there.

Kuroo yelped and sprang away. Literally hopped like a rabbit. 

“Tsuki!” Kuroo exclaimed, looking scandalized. Tsukishima smirked.

“You set yourself up for that one,” Tsukishima replied.

“Cruel,” Kuroo muttered, pouting.

“Who was the one who tried to attack me first?”

“Yeah, but that didn't work! I need to find an even better distraction!”

“You _are_ a walking distraction.”

“Ohoho, I know I'm sexy, but you don't need to be blatantly obvious about wanting to jump my bones.”

“You're also full of yourself.”

“You know what that means, though?” Kuroo asked. He was walking so close that their shoulders were brushing. “That means you should just stay with me all the time. At least until your family contacts you.”

Tsukishima mulled over the words. He wasn't quite sure if Kuroo was completely joking, or if the raven was hinting at sharing another night together. The thought of curling up next to Kuroo instead of lying alone with his thoughts was appealing. However, he found himself irked by his thoughts just as soon as he'd thought them. He had already soaked Kuroo's collar with his tears last night; he didn't want to rely on Kuroo anymore than he had. Needy was the last thing he would allow himself to be. And if he was completely honest with himself, now that he'd had the chance to let his feelings out and stew on them, sharing a bed with Kuroo might end up leading to some... not so innocent things. Tsukishima would normally be on board with that, there was no denying he wanted it, but they still had not had their date.

“Oh no, you went away again,” Kuroo suddenly said. Tsukishima snapped out of it, not realizing there had been a significant pause since Kuroo had spoken last. He was about to open his mouth to respond, but Kuroo suddenly had a hold of his arm and was dragging him toward the buildings.

“Wha-” Tsukishima managed, reluctantly dragged along. Kuroo pulled them into the dark of a small alleyway between two resident buildings. He looked around, left and right, as if they were on some sort of spy mission, and gently pushed Tsukishima's back to the wall. Though Tsukishima couldn't see well, he could feel Kuroo lean close. The hand on his chest particularly burned.

“Don't you dare tickle me,” Kuroo whispered. Then he tilted his head and pressed his lips against Tsukishima's.

Tsukishima felt his pulse stutter, but melted into the kiss easily, slotting their lips together. For an instant, the evil side of him wanted to dance his fingers across Kuroo's waist just to spite him, but the kiss was warm and tender and made his toes curl, so he wasn't especially looking to break it any time soon. In fact, this was definitely his favorite distraction.

When Kuroo did draw back, it was only by a few centimeters, lips still hovering close.

“Am I able to kiss you whenever I want now?” Kuroo asked. Something about the situation, the dark, the closeness, the warm night air, the way Kuroo's hands pressed against his chest and arm and his hair tickled Tsukishima's forehead, the low tenor of his voice so close in the space between them, was getting Tsukishima worked up. It still amazed him how easily Kuroo could flip that switch. He slid a hand up the back of Kuroo's neck and tangled his fingers into the messy hair.

“I love how you ask after you take,” Tsukishima replied sarcastically. He placed his own hand on Kuroo's chest and walked forward. It was obvious Kuroo thought Tsukishima was going to push him away, but Tsukishima kept a hold on the back of Kuroo's head, keeping him close until it was Kuroo's back against the opposite wall of the alley. “And I'm getting a little pissed off about always being the one being manhandled.”

He was the one to kiss Kuroo this time. Kuroo made a short noise of surprise against his lips, but immediately returned the kiss. Tsukishima was a little bolder, his lips a little more insistent, leaning into the heat of Kuroo's mouth. He felt Kuroo's hands wind around his waist, pulling them closer together. Tsukishima leaned onto him, melding their bodies and feeling sparks race down his spine at the drag of their lips meeting again and again. The hand that was in Kuroo's hair retreated and slid down to Kuroo's jaw, the thumb digging just under Kuroo's bottom lip, enough to part his mouth, and Tsukishima dipped his tongue inside. 

The soft moan Kuroo let out sent heat pooling south.

Suddenly, there was a loud clatter. It might as well have been an explosion for how it shook Tsukishima to the core, and he felt Kuroo's body jump along with his own. After a moment of sheer panic, Tsukishima registered that it sounded a lot like a trash can lid hitting the ground, and then the sight of a cat running like a bat out of Hell out of the alleyway confirmed the likelihood of it.

“Holy shit,” Kuroo hissed, his heart beating just as wildly as Tsukishima's assumed his own was underneath his palm.

Tsukishima couldn't help it. He laughed. He wrapped his arms around Kuroo's shoulders and leaned into him as his shoulders shook. Kuroo joined him seconds later, hugging him close and chuckling into his shoulder.

“No more kissing in alleyways,” Tsukishima snorted.

“Hey, I was just going to keep it short and sweet,” Kuroo replied. “You really do want to jump my bones!”

Tsukishima kissed him again, quick but searing, before pulling back completely.

“Let's get home,” Tsukishima said, walking out of the alleyway with Kuroo close on his heels.

“You didn't deny it,” Kuroo trilled.

“Do you want to stay the night again?” Tsukishima asked, expecting the pause that followed.

“... at your place?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima stared ahead, feeling his cheeks warm. 

“You said I should stay with you. Plus, I can't eat all that birthday cake by myself,” Tsukishima answered. Sure, maybe they hadn't had their date yet, but they would have, by now, if things would have worked out the way they were supposed to. Screw looking like he was needy; Tsukishima didn't want to part with Kuroo tonight.

“Yeah! I mean, definitely!” Kuroo exclaimed, and Tsukishima was endeared by the enthusiastic response. “I'll just need to stop by my place and feed Midnight and stuff.”

“Do you like coffee? I can make some to go along with the cake,” Tsukishima said.

“Coffee is good,” Kuroo replied. He had a ridiculously goofy grin on his face and Tsukishima almost laughed at him. It was a pleasant feeling, though, knowing Kuroo was obviously excited about spending more time with him. “I bet you're the type of person who puts a lot of cream and sugar in their coffee.”

“... maybe,” Tsukishima replied. His lip curled upward. “Please don't tell me you take it black.”

“I tend to add a little cream, but I can take it black,” Kuroo said, laughing at Tsukishima's gag. “What can I say? I have an affinity for bitter things.”

Tsukishima threw him a glare for the insinuation, but Kuroo just grinned back at him.

“I might be bitter enough about that comment to wake you up tickling you.”

The grin melted into a look of fear.

“You _wouldn't_.”

“Then be nice.”

“ _Who_ needs to be nice to _who_?”

They made their way up their apartment building steps. Tsukishima flipped him the bird.

“See?!” Kuroo exclaimed. Tsukishima snickered, waiting until they were both on the second landing before pecking Kuroo on the cheek. 

“I'll see you soon, then,” Tsukishima said, slipping his key from his pocket. Kuroo was all smiles again.

“Soon!” Kuroo agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally... finally... after 80-some-thousand words... the next chapter will feature a reason this fic is labeled explicit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O- over 800 kudos, I'm crying.
> 
> SURPRISE UPDATE.
> 
> Have smut and a cliffy.
> 
> ALSO, HAVE FANART THAT A BEAUTIFUL PERSON MADE FOR THIS FIC: http://zombieswere-peopletoo.tumblr.com/post/158277882924/im-reading-this-amazing-fic-called-the-hidden-gem

**Chapter 19  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

Kuroo was excited, panicked, and anxious all rolled into one. He greeted Midnight with a chin rub, then fed her. He got out of his shirt and slacks and changed into a more comfortable shirt and sweats. He debated taking a shower, determined he was fine without one, but did brush his teeth for good measure. He put just a small spritz of cologne on, hoping it didn't make it look like he was trying too hard. Then he stopped to stare at the drawer of his nightstand, where he knew there was lube and condoms. 

Christ, should he dare even hope..?

He shook his head. If anything did happen, he could easily pop back over and grab it, assuming Tsukishima didn't have his own stash. It would be really bad and terribly embarrassing if he brought that stuff over and Tsukishima was irked by the insinuation.

'Getting ahead of yourself, Kuroo,' he chastised himself. 

He was about to open Tsukishima's door, but then remembered what Tsukishima had said last time about manners. He knocked and waited. Tsukishima already had a coffee cup in hand when he answered the door.

“I just poured this for you,” Tsukishima said, handing the cup over as he stepped aside to let Kuroo through. Kuroo took the cup carefully, slipping his shoes off at the door. Tsukishima had also changed into a loose shirt and what seemed to be pajama bottoms, and his glasses were once again perched on his nose. Those pajama bottoms were shorts, though, and Kuroo enjoyed the view of Tsukishima's long, pale legs a little too much.

“Thank you,” Kuroo said, noting by the color of the liquid Tsukishima had already added a touch of cream. Kuroo wanted to take a sip, but stopped himself upon seeing the steam still rising over the rim. Tsukishima already had the cake out on the table in front of the couch, along with two plates and forks, and his own cup of coffee, which, Kuroo observed with amusement, had a dinosaur on the side of it. “You have to tell me where you got that mug so I can get one.”

Tsukishima took a seat on the floor in front of his coffee, flashing him a look that screamed I-know-you-are-making-fun-of-me.

“Akiteru got it for me years ago,” Tsukishima replied, going about loading the dark liquid with sugar and cream. Whoops, not a topic Kuroo wanted to bring up at the moment.

“What about that picture from the photo booth? I was hoping you'd frame it,” Kuroo easily switched gears, taking a seat across from Tsukishima. 

“You mean the one I burned?” Tsukishima asked.

“The one I know you kept,” Kuroo smirked. 

“Definitely burned,” Tsukishima replied, opening the cake box. “How big of a piece?”

“Just a small one, thanks,” Kuroo said. He held out his plate as Tsukishima cut the piece and handed it over, along with two strawberries. The blond cut himself a slightly larger piece, and Kuroo was proud of his choice of cake. To him, it was good, but nothing special. Tsukishima clearly enjoyed it, though, licking the fork twice over every time he had a piece of strawberry. Kuroo smiled and stabbed one of his own strawberries with a fork, reaching across the table to put it on Tsukishima's plate. At the questioning look, Kuroo said, “You really love them.”

Tsukishima averted his gaze at that, back down to his cake, and Kuroo thought it was adorable how small things like that seemed to embarrass Tsukishima.

“Have you ever had semifreddo?” Tsukishima asked.

“Semi-who?” was Kuroo's brilliant reply. The corners of Tsukishima's lips perked up.

“It's an Italian thing. It's like a frozen mousse,” Tsukishima explained, pausing to take a sip of his coffee. “My dad used to make it when I was young. He'd do a strawberry one, with black sesame seeds. It was always my favorite.”

“I'm sorry to say that adding more seeds to strawberries just seems like a hassle,” Kuroo replied.

“Do they bother you?”

“They definitely get stuck in my teeth.”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue.

“Picky.”

Kuroo quelled the urge to stick his tongue out.

“Why did you move here? I don't think you ever told me,” Kuroo said, munching on his cake.

“Obviously because I wanted to be next to you.”

“... if that wasn't so damn sarcastic and inaccurate, I'd be swooning.”

Tsukishima chuckled.

“There was black mold in my old complex.”

“Gross. So you went from black mold to a black-haired hottie. Total upgrade.”

“If you want to think of it that way.”

“You know I'm right,” Kuroo admonished, standing when his plate was empty. “I'll take that.”

Tsukishima quickly popped the last strawberry in his mouth and handed his dishes to Kuroo, who made a trip to the sink to wash them.

“Is there anything you'd want to watch?” Tsukishima called from the living room. 

“You should try to find some cheesy B-rated movie,” Kuroo replied, his hand covered in suds as he washed the plates. A yawn made it's way up his throat, and he shook his head. He was tired, but he didn't want to fall asleep right away after Tsukishima had invited him over. He was drying the last fork when Tsukishima came into the kitchen and, to his surprise, placed his empty coffee cup in the sink. “You already drank that?!”

“Should I have let it get cold?” Tsukishima asked.

“Well, no, but that's what a microwave is for,” Kuroo replied, not believing Tsukishima had inhaled all that sugar in such a short amount of time. Really, how did he do that and keep his skinny stature!?

“When things aren't bitter, they go down more easily,” Tsukishima said pointedly. “Do you want me to heat yours up?”

“Sure, thanks,” Kuroo replied. Tsukishima dipped back into the living room and came back to place Kuroo's coffee cup in the microwave as Kuroo got to work washing Tsukishima's cup. He tensed on instinct when two arms came from behind and wrapped around his waist, and he turned to glance behind him as Tsukishima placed his chin on Kuroo's shoulder.

“I found some kind of sci-fi thing with terrible graphics,” Tsukishima mumbled. Kuroo noticed he seemed tired as well.

“Sounds like the perfect thing to make fun of,” Kuroo responded, rinsing off the coffee cup while making sure he didn't jostle Tsukishima too much. And wow, it all seemed so domestic right now. In for the night, eating together, him washing dishes while Tsukishima heated up his coffee... Kuroo decided he liked it. He could definitely do this every day. Tsukishima grumbled something under his breath when the microwave went off, and Kuroo immediately missed Tsukishima's warmth when he dragged himself away to get it.

“Here's your abomination in a cup,” Tsukishima said, presenting the heated mug. Kuroo snorted, leaving the dinosaur cup out to drip-dry as he took his coffee and followed Tsukishima into the living room. He took a sip before setting it on the table and taking a seat on the couch next to Tsukishima. The blond had no qualms with closeness; their arms and legs were flush against each other. Kuroo enjoyed the closeness and tried to understand what on earth was going on in the movie. They hadn't caught the beginning, which was clearly detrimental to the plot, but Kuroo had fun making up random, crazy scenarios to fill in the gaps. When an alien with a spiky head showed up on screen to terrorize the main characters, Kuroo linked his arm with Tsukishima's and squeezed tightly.

“Holy shit, it's an Iwaizumi/Oikawa love child!” Kuroo exclaimed. Tsukishima's snort dissolved into laughter. “Fuuuck, run, Watari, run!”

“His name is Fuuga,” Tsukishima chuckled.

“Same dif,” Kuroo insisted. Tsukishima broke down into a fit of laughter again, leaning heavily into Kuroo's side, and Kuroo's gaze left the movie to watch him. His honey-brown eyes were crinkled at the corners and glinting in the light from the ceiling. His pale skin was flushed with a pretty pink from the exertion and his lips were curved into a U. Seeing Tsukishima like this made Kuroo's heart melt. It was definitely his favorite look on Tsukishima, and knowing he was the reason for that look was honestly the best thing. Unable to stop the growing affection in his chest, Kuroo leaned over and placed a short kiss on Tsukishima's temple. The action prompted Tsukishima to look at him, and the laughter simmered. A hand found the curve of Kuroo's jaw, and Kuroo swore he experienced heart failure for the split second that Tsukishima closed his eyes and leaned in. His heart kicked right back into gear as their lips met, and Kuroo relaxed in the position, managing to find Tsukishima's hand and slot their fingers together.

Kissing Tsukishima was quickly becoming one of his favorite past times. Even the weird noises and yells coming from the movie couldn't break through their little bubble. Kuroo was fully concentrated on the gentle drag of Tsukishima's lips, the breath on his face, the thumb making slow arcs across his cheek, the light movements from where their bodies were connected. It was warm and comforting. 

Tsukishima leaned in more, tilting his head a different way, and Kuroo slid back a little. He felt the hand cupping his jaw slide across his ear and into his hair, and for how much Tsukishima liked to insult his hair, it sure seemed like he liked playing with it. Not that Kuroo minded one little bit. Feeling those fingers massage his scalp actually felt pretty damn amazing.

Tsukishima leaned in even more, and Kuroo belatedly realized he was being pushed. He gave in to the pressure, sliding down against the couch cushions. It was an awkward position, though, and Tsukishima seemed to realize that, for he planted a foot on the floor and lifted his body from the couch. Kuroo took the hint to swing his legs up onto the couch, and watched with dilated pupils as Tsukishima settled over him, straddling him. With his movements just a tad shaky, Kuroo settled his hands on Tsukishima's hips, curving his fingers just enough to bunch up the material of the blond's shorts.

God, Tsukishima was beautiful. Kuroo couldn't shake the thought as he looked up at him, and an even more frightening thought came to mind at the look Tsukishima was giving him. It was hungry, something that set Kuroo's veins on fire, and Kuroo was so prepared to take whatever Tsukishima was willing to give him.

He watched as Tsukishima removed his glasses and set them on the table next to Kuroo's cooling mug of coffee. Tsukishima then leaned back down, his fingers splayed out on Kuroo's chest, and they were kissing again. Mimicking the alleyway earlier in the night, this kiss was more assertive, more purposeful, and Kuroo met the challenge by scraping his teeth across Tsukishima's bottom lip. Tsukishima made a small sound of approval, one that sank into Kuroo's veins and made his body pleasantly hum, and then there was a tongue pleading for entrance on the seam of his lips. Kuroo parted them without resistance, meeting Tsukishima's tongue with his own, and the smooth glide against the insides of Tsukishima's mouth, the act of pushing the pink muscle in and out and around Tsukishima's mouth with Tsukishima straddling him and his hands on Tsukishima's hips, was sending all his blood rushing south. It was dizzying.

Tsukishima's hands trailed down his stomach until they dipped underneath his shirt. He pushed those hands up the expanse of Kuroo's stomach and chest, bunching the shirt up at his armpits. Kuroo squirmed a little at the gentle touch, and Tsukishima noticed. He disconnected their lips, lightly panting as a smirk inched across his face. 

“Did that tickle?” Tsukishima asked, and fucking Hell, Kuroo was so far gone at that husky, low voice. He swallowed with a bit of difficulty.

“Nope,” Kuroo denied. 

“Really?” Tsukishima taunted. He trailed a finger down Kuroo's skin, across his stomach and to his side. Kuroo jolted.

“Okay, mercy,” Kuroo whined. He concluded Tsukishima was a demon. A sexy demon.

Those hands traveled back up to his rucked up shirt.

“Can I take this off?” Tsukishima asked.

“You can do whatever you want,” Kuroo breathed in a little laugh. Tsukishima's eyes seemed to darken at that, leaving goosebumps on Kuroo's skin.

“Hm,” Tsukishima hummed, tugging on the shirt. Kuroo lifted himself enough for Tsukishima to draw it up and over Kuroo's arms and head. Tsukishima let the shirt fall onto the floor as his eyes raked up and down Kuroo's body. Kuroo almost felt self-conscious at the intense observation, pinpricks of doubt still lingering in the back of his mind, but Tsukishima looked anything but displeased. He dipped down again, connecting their lips. Kissing back, Kuroo trailed his hands downward, running his fingers over the bare skin of Tsukishima's thighs and thoroughly savoring the softness of it. He coyly played with the edge of Tsukishima's shorts, dipping his fingers underneath the hem. Tsukishima crooned softly against his lips, and then lowered his hips onto Kuroo's lap.

Kuroo gasped at the feeling of his arousal trapped between Tsukishima's body and his own. It sent sparks of pleasure rolling across his skin, and then Tsukishima moved, dragging his pelvis up and down Kuroo's clothed cock. Kuroo outright keened at the action, sliding his hands further up Tsukishima's shorts. He broke their kiss, leaning up to leave open-mouthed kisses trailing across Tsukishima's cheek to his neck. Tsukishima's body bowed at the attention, head tilting back as Kuroo latched onto the sensitive skin just above his collarbone and sucked. Tsukishima let out a shaky moan, rolling his hips again. Kuroo felt like he was going to die. 

He hastily sat up. Tsukishima fell against his body like a magnet, arms wrapping around Kuroo's bare shoulders. Kuroo retreated his hands from the warm (hot, too hot) recesses of Tsukishima's shorts to slide his hands up the blond's sides, bringing his shirt up with. Tsukishima raised his arms so Kuroo could take it off, arms falling back onto Kuroo's shoulders as easily as the shirt fell to the floor.

Having Tsukishima in all his beauty, aroused in his lap in nothing but crumpled-up shorts and hooded eyelids, did many, many dangerous and vulgar things to Kuroo's heart and mind.

“You're gorgeous,” Kuroo breathed.

**Tsukishima Kei**

Though it may sound egotistical to some, being called 'gorgeous' was nothing new to Tsukishima. The compliment fell from the lips of many strangers throughout the week at the Hidden Gem. Now, though, Tsukishima realized that hearing it from Kuroo was his new favorite way of hearing it.

Kuroo didn't wait for any kind of response. Instead, he trailed more kisses down Tsukishima's neck, making Tsukishima shiver when teeth grazed his collarbone. Tsukishima knew Kuroo could feel how hard he was. In their new position, his bulge was pressing insistently against Kuroo's lower stomach. Still, the other man was intent on riling Tsukishima up with lips, teeth, and tongue lavishing his pale skin and hot fingertips teasingly caressing up and down his thighs. The attention was heavenly; Tsukishima realized through a fuzzy mind that his eyelids had slipped shut at some point, and he forced them open again. Yes, it was comforting, pleasurable, incredible, but it was also getting unbearably hot. His heart felt like it was going a mile a minute and impatience slowly seeped through his veins. Every tiny movement Kuroo made against his aching, hard cock was sending shocks of pleasure through his body, making his movements shaky. 

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima groaned. He could hear how wrecked his own voice was, could feel how thick his throat seemed. He curled his fingers in that messy bedhead of Kuroo's and not-so-gently tugged his head back. Kuroo went willingly, looking up at Tsukishima expectantly. The little, dopey smile is what did Tsukishima in. Tsukishima surged forward, crashing his lips against Kuroo's in a searing, needy kiss that didn't last nearly as long as Tsukishima would have liked, but he knew they could stay on the couch like this all night if he didn't make a move. Pulling back, he shuffled out of Kuroo's lap, planting an unsteady foot on the floor, and then another, before tugging on Kuroo's arms. Kuroo hastily followed. “Come with me.”

Leaving a hand on Kuroo's arm, Tsukishima turned away from him and led him to his bedroom.

“Heh, I hope we're going to Disneyland,” Kuroo spoke after clearing his throat. Tsukishima flicked the light switch on and threw an exasperated look over his shoulder.

“You're ridiculous,” Tsukishima noted.

“So you've said,” Kuroo chimed back. Tsukishima smirked and tugged harder, swinging Kuroo passed him and onto the sheets of his bed. Kuroo let out an 'oof' for show, grinning as he crawled backwards on the bed. “So rough, Tsuki.”

Tsukishima crawled onto the bed, fitting into the space between Kuroo's spread legs. There was no warning, no preamble, when Tsukishima cupped his hand over the hardness in Kuroo's sweats and squeezed. It was incredibly satisfying to see Kuroo's grin crumble with a sharp intake of breath. Tsukishima leaned close enough to feel Kuroo's breath hit his lips.

“You did say I could do whatever I wanted,” Tsukishima reminded him. He stayed close, kneading his palm into Kuroo's lap, and Kuroo moaned softly in the small space between them. His hips jolted forward, Kuroo rubbing himself more adamantly against the touch, and Tsukishima kissed him again. The kiss grew heated within seconds, tongues enthusiastically exploring each others' mouths, and sure, it was a little sloppy and maybe a little uncoordinated too, but Tsukishima was turning Kuroo into a mess beneath him, and it was all worth it. Tsukishima was definitely able to give Kuroo a taste of his own medicine after teasing him earlier. 

“God,” Kuroo breathed against his lips, swallowing harshly. Tsukishima was suddenly aware of fingertips hooking themselves onto the edges of his shorts. “Can I touch you?”

Tsukishima couldn't help the breathy chuckle that escaped him. He leaned back, not missing the small sound of disapproval wrenching its way up Kuroo's throat. Years of experience had taught him how to position his body in enticing ways, and he used it to his advantage, teasingly dipping his thumbs into the elastic of his shorts and dragging them down ever-so-slowly. He snickered at just how intense Kuroo's gaze was on his hips. He lowered his shorts just enough to expose some light blond, coarse hair before snapping it back into place. Kuroo whined, leaning back into the pillows helplessly, and Tsukishima bit his lip to hold in a laugh. 

“Worse than watching me at work?” Tsukishima asked.

“Way worse,” Kuroo quipped nearly before Tsukishima was finished speaking. Tsukishima's shoulders lightly shook with mirth. Deciding he'd teased Kuroo enough, Tsukishima slid his shorts and briefs down with one swift stroke, briefly sitting on his side so he could pull them off his legs. This left him completely naked, but he didn't feel the slightest bit awkward or embarrassed. How could he, when Kuroo's eyes were so dark and full of want, and his hands were reaching out to sink his fingertips into the pliant flesh of Tsukishima's backside to pull him closer. Tsukishima scooted his knees across the mattress, settling his hands on Kuroo's shoulders. He looked down in anticipation as Kuroo slid a hand back around to the front, and then groaned when that large hand wrapped itself around his flushed cock. If rutting up against him earlier had felt good, it didn't hold a candle to skin on skin contact. Tsukishima couldn't look away from the sight of Kuroo's hand pumping him steadily, making him shiver and pant, making his toes curl and his head spin. And then Kuroo was looking up at him with heated eyes and flushed cheeks, and even through all that, he managed a wicked grin that really should have sent off alarms in Tsukishima's mind, but it was a little hard to think straight at the moment. Therefore, when Kuroo dipped his head and wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, Tsukishima made a desperate, broken sound he wasn't even aware he could make. His legs felt like jello and his entire body was scorching. Urgency welled up so quickly that Tsukishima moved without another thought. He tugged on Kuroo's hair again, and the other man followed, pulling his lips away.

“Take these off,” Tsukishima breathed, crouching down to tug at Kuroo's sweatpants. Just like with everything else tonight, Kuroo obeyed without a second thought, momentarily lifting his hands from Tsukishima's burning skin to rid himself of his pants.

And what a sight.

The skin around Kuroo's pelvis was a little lighter than the rest of his body. His cock was thick with a flushed head, hanging heavy and hard between his legs with the slightest bead of white precum at the tip. Tsukishima wanted to get his mouth on it, but knew he would drive himself crazy if he didn't get some friction right now. He fell against Kuroo's body, rutting their cocks together clumsily before wrapping a hand around them both. Kuroo gasped at the feeling, and Tsukishima breathed heavily, stroking them together.

“Fuck,” Kuroo groaned, mindlessly rolling his hips into the movement. His hand joined Tsukishima's, grazing his palm over the precum leaking from the tips of their cocks before wrapping his hand on the opposite side. The added slickness made it even better, and Tsukishima panted little moans into Kuroo's ear as he leaned his sweaty cheek onto Kuroo's own. His hand grew faster as the urgency mounted, and he felt Kuroo latch his lips lazily on his neck, hot breath racing down his skin.

“... a little more,” Tsukishima whined desperately, body shaking on the edge of release. All he could do was _feel_ , the sounds of rustling sheets and heavy breathing and their hands working filling his senses.

“Yeah,” Kuroo panted. Tsukishima felt a sweet, short kiss on his neck before Kuroo's fingers pried Tsukishima's away. Kuroo wrapped his hand firmly around their cocks and squeezed, pumping his hand up and down with purpose, and Tsukishima whimpered, clinging to him as more precum leaked from his cock. He buried his face in Kuroo's hair.

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima gasped, white sparks appearing on the insides of his eyelids as his orgasm rushed over him. Kuroo continued to pump him through it, a continuous presence even as thought left Tsukishima, his hair tickling Tsukishima's face and his muscles flexing underneath Tsukishima's fingers. Just as Tsukishima's skin begin prickling and oversensitivity was making itself known, Tsukishima felt Kuroo go rigid beneath him. He heard the soft grunt that escaped Kuroo's lips and felt the cum that landed between them. It wasn't until Kuroo sagged against him that he realized he had done the same, and they were now leaning against each other, hot and panting. 

Kuroo still managed to have the energy to leave sporadic kisses along Tsukishima's neck and cheek as they waited to come off the high. When Tsukishima felt like he had control of his body again, he turned his head to catch Kuroo's lips. Surprisingly, the raven drew back.

“... I had your dick in my mouth,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima raised his eyebrows. What a first thing to say after you'd just gotten off with someone for the first time. Romantic award went to Kuroo.

“And?” Tsukishima asked, grabbing a firm hold of Kuroo's chin so he wouldn't think about pulling back again and kissing him. Kuroo hesitated for a split second before returning the kiss. 

“Mm,” Kuroo hummed against his lips. When they parted, Kuroo's goofy grin was back. “Well that was fun.”

Tsukishima smirked.

“Better than Disneyland?” Tsukishima asked. That entire train of thought had definitely been forgotten, because Kuroo's eyes widened before a laugh sprang from his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Tsukishima and brought them down onto the bed, Tsukishima lying on top of him. 

“You are amazing,” Kuroo admonished.

Tsukishima, with his head rested on Kuroo's chest, may have blushed. Just a little. He definitely couldn't deny that he was happy.

“... we should clean up,” Tsukishima said, already feeling gross with the way their cum was drying between them. 

“Wait just a second,” Kuroo said. He then squeezed Tsukishima for a tad too long and then let go. “Okay, let's go.”

Kuroo was such a sap. Tsukishima adored it.

\---

When Tsukishima woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was the other body in bed with him. Kuroo lie sleeping in his bed, hair a mess and mouth open. Tsukishima blinked slowly, letting the memories come rushing back into his sleep-tainted mind, and letting out a small, contented sigh afterward. It'd been quite a long time since he'd gotten off with someone else. It was really inconvenient that it was a hundred times better than using your own hand.

Tsukishima stretched, knuckles hitting the headboard and body bowing. After an amazing orgasm and a good night's sleep, along with waking up in a comfy bed, Tsukishima felt extremely relaxed and satisfied. 

He propped himself up on his elbows to observe Kuroo. Waking up to a cake was nice, but waking up to Kuroo may be better.

Maybe.

The corner's of Tsukishima's lips tugged upward. He toyed with the idea of kissing Kuroo awake, but then he remembered that Kuroo wasn't exactly a morning person. He would be nice and let him sleep.

But maybe the universe had other plans. Tsukishima's phone, which he'd neglected to plug in or set on vibrate last night because he'd been distracted by other... things... namely the thing in his bed, started going off, loudly. Tsukishima cursed, hopping out of bed in nothing but briefs, and scrambled for the phone. The air was cool on his skin, and he immediately got goosebumps. Being chilly quickly flew out of his mind when he saw who was calling.

It was his mom.

He clenched the phone, his previous rush to turn the sound off forgotten. He stared at the screen as it continued to ring, and then glanced back at Kuroo. The man looked completely undisturbed, lost in dreamworld. Tsukishima suddenly envied him.

Taking a deep breath, Tsukishima tiptoed out of the bedroom and answered the call.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a roller coaster. Quite literally; it goes low, high, low, high, haha.

**Chapter 20  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

Kuroo woke up to his head stuffed in a pillow. In itself, it wasn't an abnormal thing, but the pillow was too fluffy and not the cream-color he was used to. It smelled different, too, like... well, the smell reminded him of Tsukishima, and that made some of the fuzziness in his mind clear. He lifted his head, cracking his eyes open, but then immediately shutting them as light penetrated them. Groaning, he turned over, twisting the sheets with him, and took a moment before attempting to open his eyes again.

He really, really hated mornings.

He also hated the fact Tsukishima was nowhere to be found. It was chilly in the room, and Tsukishima did have a blanket, but it had been kicked off of the foot of the bed. Kuroo could not find the energy to retrieve it. He ran his hands down his face in an attempt to wake up. Staying still for a few seconds and hearing absolutely nothing in the apartment made his eyebrows furrow in confusion.

Where was Tsukishima?

With the thought lingering in his mind, Kuroo hefted himself out of bed. He shivered when his full body was exposed to the air, after only slipping on a pair of briefs after the events of last night, and kneeled down to snatch up his sweats and shirt before shuffling to the bathroom. With clothes on his back, an empty bladder, teeth brushed, and a face splashed with cold water, he found himself much more functional. 

Finally leaving the bathroom, he glanced over Tsukishima's room. Still finding it empty, he stepped out into the living room.

Tsukishima was sitting on the couch. Just the sight of him made his chest swell, but then Kuroo really took everything in. Tsukishima had one leg folded up, foot digging into the couch cushion, with his arms wrapped around it and his chin rested on a knee. A cell phone was held in one of his hands loosely; it looked like the thing could drop at any moment. He was still in only his briefs, and Kuroo knew he had to be cold. Honey-brown eyes were staring somewhere in the distance. He looked completely unaware of his surroundings; Kuroo would bet his presence had gone utterly undetected. 

Kuroo padded over slowly.

“Tsukishima?” Kuroo asked softly, as to not startle him. Tsukishima blinked, snapping out of his daze, and looked up at Kuroo.

“... good morning,” Tsukishima greeted. It wasn't the most enthusiastic thing, but he didn't look like he was going to cry, and Kuroo found some relief in that. He was still nervous, though.

“What the heck are you doing? It's cold,” Kuroo said, flopping down onto the couch and wrapping his arms around Tsukishima. The blond dropped his leg to the floor, placed the cell phone on the table, and leaned into the hold.

“Mm, but you're warm,” Tsukishima replied, his voice muffled by where his lips were buried in the junction between Kuroo's neck and shoulder. 

“That's what happens when you put some clothes on,” Kuroo jested. He felt Tsukishima smile against his skin.

“Sorry?” Tsukishima said, though he didn't sound sorry at all. Kuroo ran his hand up and down Tsukishima's arm, creating friction to help keep him warm.

“... everything okay?” Kuroo asked. 

“... got a phone call from my mom,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo's eyes widened.

“Your mom?” Kuroo repeated. Tsukishima pulled his head back so he could look at Kuroo while he talked.

“She didn't know anything,” Tsukishima confessed. His eyebrows furrowed, and a puzzled frown settled on his lips. “I knew nothing was off the second she started talking. She wished me a happy birthday, and then told me she didn't call me yesterday because... because Akiteru told her that I'd be busy with work and then going out with friends, so she shouldn't interrupt.”

Kuroo traced patterns across the skin of Tsukishima's arm.

“... well, like I said before, offering you money to go to college didn't sound like someone who hated you,” Kuroo reasoned. Tsukishima's frown only deepened.

“It doesn't make sense to me. How he could... say all the things he did, and then turn around and help me... ugh, now I have Akiteru lying too,” Tsukishima said with downcast eyes. Kuroo absolutely hated the forlorn look on his face.

“It's not lying...? More like, omitting,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima's eyes narrowed.

“It's lying,” Tsukishima said strongly. Kuroo sighed, realizing that may not have been the best thing to say.

“Do you love your brother?” Kuroo asked.

“Of course I do,” Tsukishima said, almost offended. Kuroo could feel the blond tensing beneath his hold, and he quickly placed a kiss on Tsukishima's cheek.

“Well, I think he loves you too. Anyone would be shocked to hear their baby brother worked at a gay strip club after years of not knowing, and yeah, he said some pretty shitty stuff that wasn't justified at all, but maybe you just need to talk to him again? He didn't tell your parents when he had the chance to... I don't think he wants to hurt you,” Kuroo said, sifting through his words carefully. Tsukishima stared at him for a bit, before pointedly looking away and shifting to stand. Kuroo unwound his arms from around Tsukishima.

“... I'm putting on some clothes,” Tsukishima said, walking across the living room and into the bedroom. Kuroo took in a deep breath and let it out, sinking into the couch. He knew Tsukishima was hurt and confused at the moment, but he sure hoped he didn't make things worse. His stomach growled and he grunted, patting it. However, thinking about food, and subsequently the kitchen, made him realize it might be nice to get some hot tea going for Tsukishima. Hefting himself off the couch, he made his way into the kitchen to do just that.

By the time Tsukishima emerged from his bedroom, Kuroo had a kettle of tea coming to a boil. Kuroo threw him a quick smile.

“I'm making green tea. I hope that's alright,” Kuroo said. He snatched Tsukishima's MP3 player, which he had grabbed while waiting for the water to boil, and held it up. “I thought you might want this, too?”

Tsukishima's eyes flickered from the MP3 player, to Kuroo, to the tea on the stove, which was beginning to whistle. Kuroo quickly set the MP3 player back down and turned off the stove, lifting the pot to pour the steaming liquid into the cups.

“I like the roasted green tea leaves more. They're sweeter,” Tsukishima noted. Kuroo glanced over at the boxes of tea leaves Tsukishima had out on the bar and saw a box that said 'roasted'.

“Whoops!” Kuroo exclaimed, placing the kettle back on the stove. “Next time, then.”

Kuroo was really not expecting Tsukishima to be so close when he turned around, but there he was, lifting hands to Kuroo's jaw and connecting their lips. Kuroo let out a short sound of surprise before kissing back, laying his own hands on top of Tsukishima's. He enjoyed the un-rushed, smooth glide of their lips again and again, until Tsukishima drew back.

“Thank you,” Tsukishima said, barely above a whisper. He wasn't quite meeting Kuroo's eyes and there was a light flush racing across the bridge of his nose. He looked embarrassed and Kuroo's heart was melting. 

“Any time,” Kuroo replied, squeezing the hands he still had a hold of. And really, Kuroo's stomach would pick a gentle moment to ruin by gurgling loudly and proudly. Tsukishima's eyebrow rose and Kuroo's finger twitched. A smile bloomed on Tsukishima's lips before he snorted a laugh.

“Hungry?” Tsukishima asked. 

“Yeah, maybe a bit,” Kuroo admitted with a sheepish grin.

“There's still a slice of birthday cake in there,” Tsukishima replied, gesturing to the fridge. 

“Proper food, Tsuki. I can't live on sugar, like you probably could,” Kuroo jibbed. 

“We're going to be living on cold tea, soon,” Tsukishima said. Realizing the tea was, in fact, sitting there cooling off, Kuroo released Tsukishima's hands and quickly grabbed the cups. They both walked out to the couch and took a seat with their tea. “What are you hungry for?”

“Do we really want to go through the list of my favorite foods again?”

“I'm asking because we can make it.”

Kuroo perked up.

“Really? You don't want to just chill?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima took a sip of tea.

“Normally I would, but...” Tsukishima trailed off for a moment. “I have a guest to entertain.”

Kuroo snorted.

“I am perfectly fine lazying around on my day off,” Kuroo rebutted. A smirk curled the corners of his lips. “And I was already plenty entertained last night.”

“Oh?” Tsukishima asked coyly from behind his cup. “That was plenty? Weak.”

Kuroo was momentarily stunned. The implications behind the statement were enough to make Kuroo feel warm, and he swallowed another mouthful of tea.

“... well damn,” Kuroo muttered. Tsukishima had the nerve to sit there snickering at his awe.

“Did I make the great Kuroo speechless?” Tsukishima provoked. 

“Not speechless. Unfairly turned on, maybe,” Kuroo shot back. Tsukishima, still smirking, placed his tea on the table. He then reached for Kuroo's cup, and Kuroo handed it over curiously. Tsukishima set it down right beside his and then scooted over until his side was flush with Kuroo's.

“Should I help with that?” Tsukishima purred, purred, and Kuroo wouldn't admit to jumping when Tsukishima raked his fingers lowly up his thigh. It wasn't like he'd really gotten a hard-on from Tsukishima's words earlier, but that was what the situation was going to become pretty quickly if Tsukishima was all over him like this!

“Not that I'm not insanely for this, but didn't this morning start out serious?” Kuroo choked. He was incredibly aware of the warmth of that hand radiating through his sweats, especially as it dipped between his inner thighs and squeezed. Kuroo had to take a moment to wonder if he was going to be dealing with a horny Tsukishima every day or if this was just a new-relationship high or if Tsukishima was just clawing for something that felt good instead of focusing on his precarious family situation. Kuroo really hoped it wasn't the latter, and knew it was something he'd have to learn about Tsukishima now that they were together.

“I'll talk to my brother,” Tsukishima said. The seriousness in which he said it almost seemed out of place in the moment, but he immediately melted back into a vixen. “But right now, I want to blow you.”

And while Kuroo couldn't deny he was really, _really_ interested in that, his stomach had other thoughts on the matter. Ruining yet another moment, it growled loudly. The situation, along with Tsukishima's expression, made Kuroo lose it. He fell back on the couch laughing, mindful of Tsukishima's hand disappearing from his thigh.

“I- haha, I'm sorry to ruin this, but.. hahaha, maybe I can get a rain check?” Kuroo croaked, looking up at Tsukishima through teary eyes. The blond looked disgruntled, but the corner of his mouth was twitching upward. “For some time when my stomach's not yelling at me, and after I've taken a shower, because I didn't take one yesterday night, and to be honest, I feel a little gross right now.”

“Why don't you take one, then? And think about what you want for lunch while you're in there. We'll take a trip to the market to get whatever we need afterward,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo grinned and sat back up.

“Thank you, Tsuki!” Kuroo exclaimed, throwing his arms around Tsukishima. He kissed Tsukishima once, twice, three times before pressing their foreheads together. “And I am totally serious about that rain check.”

Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Kuroo's shoulders.

“I am, too,” Tsukishima replied, kissing him again.

**Tsukishima Kei**

Tsukishima had no qualms admitting that he wanted to jump Kuroo's bones. 

He was ridiculously attracted to him. Last night was fantastic, but it was hormone-driven and Tsukishima had been distracted by his own need for release. He wanted to watch Kuroo come undone by his hands, his mouth. 

He wanted to fuck Kuroo.

Which was a conversation he knew he'd have to have with the raven. He'd seen Kuroo flirt with, and even leave with, people throughout the time they'd worked together. Most everyone he could remember Kuroo being with followed his lead, not the other way around. Not that that was a for-sure sign, but Tsukishima also knew that Kuroo had topped when he went home with Akaashi. It wasn't like Tsukishima was with Kuroo just for sex, but it would be a disappointment if Kuroo didn't want to or didn't like bottoming.

Tsukishima had his own issues with bottoming.

He dressed quickly, something suitable for a quick trip to the store. Kuroo had went back to his own apartment to shower. Tsukishima hoped the poor guy's stomach would be able to hold out until they got back home and cooked something. Maybe Tsukishima could offer him a small snack to hold him over.

Walking into the kitchen to search his cabinets, Tsukishima's eyes fell on his boxes of tea leaves. Remembering Kuroo's offer to cheer him up made him smile. 

He'd gotten a little short with Kuroo earlier, partially because he knew the other man was right. Talking to Akiteru was the only option, even though it scared him half to death. He didn't want to take the chance of Akiteru's words hurting him all over again, nor did he want to hear his friends being insulted. But, as Kuroo pointed out, the fact Akiteru had offered money and kept it a secret from their parents was... something. And then, the fact Kuroo had offered his MP3 player and a day to relax... they may still have plenty to learn about each other, but just the fact Kuroo thought of that meant a lot to him. If Kuroo hadn't been there, climbing into bed and listening to his music was exactly what he would have wanted to do. But Kuroo was there, and Tsukishima wanted to spend his day off with him. He wanted to spend a lot of time with Kuroo. It was exhilarating and a bit frightening. This was part of the reason he didn't get close with many people. If he got involved, if he cared, it was wholly and completely. To Tsukishima, people in his life were either acquaintances, or family; very rarely was there an in-between. Kuroo had been the first person to make that transition from acquaintance to family so quickly, and sometimes, when he was left to his own thoughts, Tsukishima wondered if it was really okay to jump in. Then, when he thought about it more, he realized there was no way he could have avoided it. Tsukishima knew who he was and what he wanted. He would continue to live his life that way, without any regrets.

There was a knock on the door. Tsukishima halted his pursuit in finding a snack and walked to the front door. The question of whether or not Kuroo liked salt and vinegar chips died on his tongue when he opened the door to see Akiteru standing there instead of Kuroo. Tsukishima's stomach felt like it had dropped in on itself.

“... you're home,” Akiteru said, hesitant, skiddish. Tsukishima's grip on the door tightened.

“If you're here to chew me out again, you can leave,” Tsukishima said. His words were dripping with venom. He hadn't even realized how much anger was still inside of him since their last conversation, but seeing Akiteru in front of him made all those terrible feelings rush back. He knew this wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to talk it out; he really did. But it was a hard thing to do when you were trying to stop your body from shaking.

He watched Akiteru take a deep breath.

“I want to talk to you. About everything,” Akiteru said, holding his head higher, trying to appear more confident, even as his eyes flickered with unease. It was a habit of Akiteru's, maybe even a habit of any older brother, to want to appear strong in front of the younger.

“About the fact I'm a stripper,” Tsukishima clarified, narrowing his eyes. Akiteru frowned.

“... yeah. That,” Akiteru sighed. “Can I come in?”

“... I was about to go out with someone,” Tsukishima replied, not budging from the doorway. He was being stupid, he knew. If Akiteru really did walk away right now, Tsukishima would regret it. Even though he'd matured into the twenty-four-year-old he was, he guessed he would always remain a little bratty towards Akiteru.

“Please don't avoid me,” Akiteru pleaded.

“I'm telling the truth,” Tsukishima said, folding his arms and glancing away from that look. 

“Can you cancel? Kei, this is important. I... do you know how shocked I was? That I am? I barely got any sleep last night-”

“Does it disgust you that much?” Tsukishima asked, and he hated the way his bottom lip trembled at the end of the sentence. His words seemed to rattle the world around them. He plowed on, regardless. “Who I am and what I do. Am I not good enough to you?”

His throat burned. That very question had been in the back of his mind since he'd been outed. He didn't care what society thought of him. He didn't care about strangers. 

He cared about his brother.

Akiteru looked shocked.

“ _Kei_ , no,” Akiteru said, almost desperately. “I'm worried about you! The fact you've kept such a big part of your life a secret from me, that you felt like you had to, that you lied to our whole family! The fact you work in a dangerous environment; drunks and druggies and STDs and...! And being discriminated against and persecuted... I'm worried!”

By the end, the words were jumbled. Tsukishima could get the gist, however. His anger blended into worry; anxiousness. His eyes started to burn just as much as his throat.

“Then you don't hate me?” Tsukishima whispered. God, he hated this. He hated being weak and vulnerable in front of anyone, yet here he stood, asking such a question with a trembling voice, feeling like he was about to cry. Where had his earlier resolve gone?

“I could never hate you, Kei,” Akiteru insisted, stepping forward to wrap his arms around him. It was always awkward when Akiteru hugged him since he'd had his growth spurt back in high school, but Tsukishima couldn't help but appreciate the awkwardness now. He cursed as a tear escaped, even though the steady tension that had been mounting his shoulders for the past two days eased. He could work with this. As long as Akiteru didn't look at him in disdain, he could work with it. “Have you been thinking that this whole time? I'm so sorry.”

Tsukishima raised his arms and latched his fingers onto the back of Akiteru's shirt.

“You didn't exactly act very positively.”

“I was shocked. If I said the wrong things, I'm sorry. I was just trying to process everything. I still need to process everything. But I'll always love you. You're my little brother.”

Tsukishima believed him.

Drawing back, Tsukishima lifted his glasses and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked to his right, toward Kuroo's apartment. He couldn't see much of the door from where he stood, only a sliver, but that sliver was black. Their apartment doors were green. 

“... can you handle one more surprise? Before we talk?” Tsukishima asked. Akiteru looked about ready to faint, but Tsukishima walked away from him, with purpose, toward Kuroo's door. The closer he got, the easier it was to confirm the door was wide open. Kuroo was standing there, just inside the threshold, lights turned off in the apartment. His eyes widened when Tsukishima stopped in front of his door.

“... okay, I really didn't mean to listen in, but I opened my door to go back to your place and I heard you two-”

Tsukishima grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him out. Kuroo scrambled, managing to pull the door closed. Tsukishima didn't let go of his hand as he stopped a few feet away from Akiteru, whose eyes were wide and curious. Tsukishima could see the spark of recognition in them, though, and was happy Akiteru remembered Kuroo's face from their brief introduction so long ago.

“This is Kuroo Tetsurou, my neighbor. And also my boyfriend,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo whipped his head his way to gape at him, and Akiteru's lips parted. Tsukishima let out a breath. “Now there's nothing else I'm keeping from you.”

It was almost comical, seeing two of the most important men in his life looking at each other in shocked stupidity. Tsukishima gave Kuroo's hand a squeeze, and it made him jump, but also seemed to knock him out of his stupor.

“Uh,” Kuroo said before clearing his throat and bowing. “I really like your brother. I promise I'll cherish him.”

Now it was Tsukishima's turn to gape, heat flooding his face.

“Oh my God, stand up,” Tsukishima muttered, bringing his free hand up over his face, not believing the sap that had just spilled from between Kuroo's lips. Kuroo straightened, looking panicked.

“Hey, you're the one who dragged me out here like this! I'm trying to make a good impression! Besides, I'm not lying!” Kuroo exclaimed. Tsukishima was definitely mortified, and maybe a little happy.

“How could you ever make a good impression with that hair?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo squawked. 

“You introduce me as your boyfriend and then insult me?” Kuroo asked incredulously. A small laugh forced Tsukishima's attention away from his flustered boyfriend, and he realized Akiteru was watching them with a ghost of a smile on his face.

“Thank you,” Akiteru said, focused on Kuroo. “Take care of him.”

Tsukishima concluded this was just getting more and more embarrassing, and he regretted the entire scene.

“I'm going to talk to Akiteru, alone, for a bit,” Tsukishima said, tugging at Kuroo's hand to get the raven to look at him. “Sorry. Can we turn this into a late lunch? I have some salt and vinegar chips to tide you over, if you want.”

“Ah, I actually already ate a little snack,” Kuroo admitted, looking sheepish. “Couldn't help it. But yeah, totally, take all the time you want.”

The thought of a parting kiss entered Tsukishima's mind. He then decided there was no way in Hell that was happening in front of his brother.

“I'll knock on your door when I'm ready to go,” Tsukishima said, letting go of Kuroo's hand.

“See you soon,” Kuroo replied, flickering his gaze to Akiteru and then back to him with a gentle smile. Tsukishima understood without words. Kuroo was happy with the way the situation had turned out. 

“... I don't think I've ever seen you blush that hard,” Akiteru said. Tsukishima threw him a glare before walking back to his apartment.

“You can give me shit later. Come in,” Tsukishima replied, leaving the door open as he walked through the door-frame. Akiteru followed close behind.

Talking to Akiteru was awkward, but at the same time, it provided solace. His primary concern was Tsukishima's safety, which Tsukishima understood, but calmly defended by explaining the legitimacy of the Hidden Gem. It was a business, though perhaps a seedier one, that operated on government-paid checks and a manager who owned the building and maintained a license. It was a place that had body guards and dancers who went through routine health checks. Akiteru had been insanely relieved when Tsukishima explained that he didn't go home with clients, but Tsukishima had strongly dictated he had friends who did, and he wouldn't tolerate a single bad word about them. Akiteru relented easily, and even though Tsukishima could still sense some hesitation, some unease with the situation, he was content with where they now stood.

“... you haven't mentioned much about the being gay part,” Tsukishima commented after they'd hashed everything out about his job. Akiteru blinked, looking thoughtful.

“... well, I don't really have a problem with that part. I mean, again, I'm worried, because Japan isn't the most acceptable toward gays, but... from what I've heard about your friends, you seem happy,” Akiteru explained. His expression grew sly. “And you even have a boyfriend. Were you two... together, when I met him before?”

Tsukishima barked out a laugh.

“We hated each other,” Tsukishima said, deadpanned. Akiteru's eyebrows rose, and Tsukishima shifted on the couch. “A lot has happened in the past couple months.”

“... and I'm guessing he knows where you work?” Akiteru asked.

“He works there too,” Tsukishima replied. At Akiteru's fish face, he continued. “He's a bartender, not a dancer.”

“Oh. Wow,” Akiteru said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his upper legs. “You know, I'm kind of jealous. He knows so much more about you right now than I do.”

There was a sharp sting in Tsukishima's chest.

“... well, now you know,” Tsukishima said. “I'll fill in the gaps for you in time.”

“... and mom and dad?” Akiteru asked. Tsukishima pressed his lips together.

“I don't feel comfortable asking you to lie for me, but,” Tsukishima started. He chewed on his lower lip as he collected his thoughts. “... just for a while. Can you pretend, just for a while, that you never learned anything?”

Akiteru nodded.

“If that's what you want.”

“Thank you.”

“... well,” Akiteru started, standing. He brushed his hands over his legs as if wiping off dust. “I think I'll head out for now. I'm keeping you from a very important date.”

“Wait,” Tsukishima said, standing himself. He moved quickly, dipping into the kitchen and digging a pad of paper and pen from a drawer. He scribbled down what he needed and ripped the paper from the pad, making his way back to Akiteru, who waited in the living room. He held out the slip of paper. “This is my work schedule. My real work schedule.”

Akiteru took the paper as a smile ran across his lips.

“Thank you,” Akiteru said, folding it up and placing it in his back pocket. He locked eyes with Tsukishima and suddenly lifted his head, trying to assert a fatherly attitude. “Promise me you'll be careful?”

Tsukishima almost rolled his eyes, but didn't, because he knew that despite the bravado Akiteru was trying to pull in the moment, the words were nothing less than sincere.

“I will,” Tsukishima replied. Akiteru grinned and lifted a hand to tousle Tsukishima's hair. Tsukishima offered him a glare, but didn't try to escape from the ruffling. “I'm twenty-four, you know.”

“Still my little brother,” Akiteru laughed, slipping on his shoes. Tsukishima leaned against his door-frame as he watched Akiteru leave. His eyes lingered on the road after Akiteru's car had disappeared. He was suddenly tired. He figured seeing Akiteru today had been emotionally draining enough to make him want to curl in bed for a while. However, Kuroo was waiting next door, and cooking with him sounded fun, too. Tsukishima strained his arms over his head in a mighty stretch. After going to the market, he hoped Kuroo would want to stay in and spend time with him.

How greedy Tsukishima was becoming for Kuroo's time.

Somehow content with that knowledge, Tsukishima made his way over to knock on Kuroo's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love, love, LOVE reviews, but I ask that you don't beg me for a certain person to top. Just trust me :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the longest story I've ever written <3 Thanks so much for tagging along.

**Chapter 21  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

“Sooo... boyfriend?” Kuroo asked with a shit-eating grin.

The snack Kuroo had eaten was small. It wasn't nearly enough to ruin his appetite, or even placate his stomach for long. However, his stomach's moodiness had been the very last of his concerns ever since Tsukishima had so boldly yanked him out of his apartment and announced him as Tsukishima's boyfriend in front of the elder Tsukishima. It was something terribly unexpected, and it resulted in an incredible giddiness. Now that Tsukishima had had his talk with his brother and was on his way, with Kuroo, to the nearest market, the blond was being subjected to said giddiness. Kuroo didn't even have the will to tone down how happy he was about it. Sure, maybe the first thing he should have asked was how everything had gone, but... Tsukishima was his official boyfriend.

_Holy shit._

“Should I have called you something else?” Tsukishima asked. He looked rather unaffected by Kuroo's obvious glow. It only made the urge to get a rise out of him stronger for Kuroo.

“Prince Charming, maybe?” Kuroo asked, still grinning, still with a skip in his step. Realization flashed across his face. “Hey! Looks like you do need a Prince Charming after all!”

Wasn't that a bought of nostalgia? Kuroo remembered the old days, when they had a terribly rocky relationship, and Tsukishima had been angry at Kuroo for potentially running off customers. The taller had scathingly remarked that he didn't need a Prince Charming.

Tsukishima turned to look at him thoughtfully through the lenses of his glasses. Kuroo knew Tsukishima remembered it as well.

“I'd be in trouble if I _needed_ someone who can't cook and almost beat up a high-schooler,” Tsukishima replied. 

“Hey-”

“But I want you. Which is still troublesome,” Tsukishima continued. Kuroo's indignation simmered quickly. “There's no way in Hell I'm calling you Prince Charming, though.”

Why were they in public right now? Kuroo wanted to squeeze the life out of him. But not really, because he'd rather not be dating the undead.

“I'm honestly swooning,” Kuroo cooed, clutching both hands over his heart. “Maybe you could call me Knight in Shining Armor? Or Honeybunch? Or Babycakes?”

“No.”

“Aw, can I call you those thi-”

“Absolutely not.”

“Aw, come on, baby,” Kuroo pleaded. His cheeks were starting to hurt with how much he was smiling. To his surprise, Tsukishima's own cheeks flooded with color before he resolutely turned away. “Oh! Is that one good? What about daddy-”

“Kuroo!” Tsukishima hissed, glancing around as if someone may have overheard. Kuroo's resulting laugh was what actually caused some heads to turn.

“Okay, okay,” Kuroo relented, still chuckling. Tsukishima's narrowed eyes stayed on his own for a few more seconds before they turned forward. The market was just up ahead. Kuroo shoved his hands in his pockets, suddenly nervous as an idea filtered through his mind. “So-”

“If you say one more ridiculous nickname-”

“Can I call you Kei?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima looked over, clearly surprised, and Kuroo found himself fiddling with the seams of his pockets. The only one he'd ever heard call him Kei was his brother. None of the dancers even called him that. Kuroo wondered if it was too much to ask at this point.

“... it's better than you calling me Tsuki,” Tsukishima replied. Kuroo's grin came back full-force.

\---

It was after they had picked up fish and a variety of vegetables and paid for them at the register that Kuroo heard his name from one of the last people he'd ever expected.

“Kuroo Tetsurou?”

Kuroo stopped mid-sentence, turning away from Tsukishima to see who had addressed him. An older gentleman stood not far away, with a woman at his side carrying a basket. His salt-and-pepper hair was covered with a hat and a small smile was beginning to bloom on his lips, making the lines around his eyes scrunch.

Kuroo recognized him immediately.

“Mr. Isobe!” Kuroo greeted, quickly giving a short bow.

“I thought it was you. How've you been, boy?” Mr. Isobe asked jovially. A rush of nostalgia hit Kuroo at his voice alone. Mr. Isobe had been a major influence on his life in his teenage years.

“I've been well. And you? Did you ever get that knee surgery done?” Kuroo asked. The woman at his side snickered, and Mr. Isobe laughed, patting his leg.

“I did, and you know what the doctors said? I had the fastest recovery time they've ever seen. I'm a legend at the hospital now,” Mr. Isobe bragged. 

“You were always a tough one,” Kuroo remarked.

“Isn't he?” The woman at his side chimed in.

“Ah, this is my wife, Isobe Ayumi. I don't believe you've ever met,” Mr. Isobe introduced. Kuroo gave another bow and his wife smiled. Kuroo glanced at Tsukishima, who had been silently observing up until now. He was suddenly hit with the realization that he didn't know how to introduce Tsukishima... or how Tsukishima would want to be introduced to strangers. Though Kuroo had been quite close with Mr. Isobe in high school, Mr. Isobe never knew about his preferences.

“This is Tsukishima Kei,” Kuroo said, deciding to leave out the relation. He hoped it didn't seem weird.

“Keeping this one out of trouble, I hope?” Mr. Isobe asked, looking unbothered by the ambiguity. 

“Trying,” Tsukishima replied with a smirk. Mr. Isobe chuckled.

“That's all I could do, too. As long as there are no more explosions,” Mr. Isobe said. Kuroo looked sheepish, knowing he was referring to the time he'd decided to throw a small chunk of potassium metal into a sink with water. That had definitely gotten him a pink slip, though Mr. Isobe was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes because the resulting explosion made over half of the class jump out of their skin.

“I'm teaching him how to cook, so I can't make promises,” Tsukishima explained. Kuroo's jaw dropped.

“Traitor,” Kuroo hissed. The Isobes found it funny, however.

“Well, good luck with that! It was nice running into you. You know, I still work at the same place. Feel free to e-mail me if you'd like,” Mr. Isobe said.

“I'll definitely do that. Have a good day, Mr. Isobe. Nice to meet you,” Kuroo said, directing the later part to his wife. They walked their separate ways. It wasn't until they were back outside that Tsukishima spoke up.

“Who was that?” Tsukishima asked.

“Mr. Isobe was my favorite science teacher in high school,” Kuroo explained. “He was insane. The school actually kept threatening to fire him because he was so unorthodox... our classes got a little wild and crazy with science experiments, but he was always a believer in learning what you should and shouldn't do by actually doing it and seeing results, not just being told you shouldn't do it. The students in his classes always got high test scores, though, so they never did fire him. He was always really encouraging when it came to me and a career in science. Always said that I had the potential to do great things in the field, and it really motivated me. He was also a support when my father passed, so... he's a pretty amazing guy. … ah, sorry, I'm rambling.”

“... are explosions from the science lab why your hair is like that?” Tsukishima asked.

“... _wow_ ,” Kuroo drawled, looking unimpressed, even as Tsukishima snickered.

“I can't even imagine you as a student,” Tsukishima remarked. 

“Third best marks in the school,” Kuroo boasted, puffing up his chest. At Tsukishima's disbelieving gaze, Kuroo tensed. “You totally don't believe me! I am a super smart individual! Took all the advanced classes!”

“I think you may be exaggerating a bit,” Tsukishima replied. Kuroo groaned.

“You have such little faith in me,” Kuroo whined. He tried to remember if he still had anything that would show proof of his claim. He'd have to look in his closet. “Ah, also... was that okay back there? I don't want to hide that you're by boyfriend, but sometimes it's... I don't know what you want, or how others would react?”

Tsukishima nodded.

“I understand that. You can introduce me as a friend any time you're not sure,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo frowned.

“Aw, but I don't like that, either. I kind of want a neon blinking sign that says 'this gorgeous man is mine' or something,” Kuroo said. 

“If you ever put that much attention on me in public, I'd break up with you on the spot,” Tsukishima threatened. Kuroo snorted. “What high school did you go to?”

Kuroo blinked at the sudden change in subject.

“Uh.. Konamu High.”

“Is it close to here?”

“Nah. Pretty far away, actually.”

“I was just thinking it's quite a coincidence for you to run into your old science teacher after so long,” Tsukishima noted. Kuroo raised his brows.

“... that's true. Wonder what he was doing over here?” Kuroo pondered. A cluster of clouds blocked out the sun, and Kuroo looked up at the sky. “... looks like it could rain later.”

“Good thing I don't have plans on going out,” Tsukishima replied. 

“Are you kicking me out after lunch?”

“Do you want to stay?”

“Well, yeah, but I don't want to overstay my welcome, either.”

“You're not,” Tsukishima assured. Kuroo was happy to hear those words. Even if Tsukishima wasn't coming right out and saying it, Kuroo could hear the unspoken 'I want you to stay'. He was looking forward to the rest of the day.

\---

“ _Ow_!” Kuroo yelped. With one hand on a spoon and another on the pan handle, he stood over a hot stove, basting fish. Or, trying to. As soon as he laid the fillets in the pan, it had sizzled loudly, and hot oil/butter/whatever else had popped up.

“Your pan is too hot,” Tsukishima said from behind him, sitting, safe-and-sound, away from the popping hot liquid, on the counter-top. Kuroo pouted. “Turn down the stove and lift the pan off the burner for a bit.”

Kuroo did as he was told.

“Cooking is hard,” Kuroo remarked.

“You still have to baste while it's off the stove,” Tsukishima replied. Kuroo hastily started spooning the juices over the fish and could have sworn he heard Tsukishima chuckling at him. “You know, cooking is a science. I'm surprised you're so adverse to it.”

“Geology is also a science. I do not give a single fuck about rocks,” Kuroo emphasized. Tsukishima really did chuckle out loud, then, and the corners of Kuroo's lips perked up as he carefully placed the pan back on the burner. It sizzled, but didn't pop, and Kuroo was relieved. Because fish did not take long to cook, Kuroo had prepared all of the side dishes first. He was pretty proud of what he'd accomplished. Now he just couldn't burn the fish...

“I'll put the rice on the table,” Tsukishima said, hopping off the counter to scoop fresh rice from the rice cooker into bowls.

“Is this done?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima looked around his shoulder.

“Yeah, it'll cook a little more on its own. Go ahead and turn the stove off, then plate the fish,” Tsukishima instructed. Following the instructions, Kuroo left the pan and spoon on the stove and carried the plates to the table. When the table was set, Kuroo placed his fists on his hips and looked it over approvingly.

“I think this is a pretty solid meal!” Kuroo said. At his side, Tsukishima hummed.

“You should always plate fish with the skin side up. The skin can get soggy if it's on the bottom,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo sighed dramatically.

“These are things you need to tell me!” Kuroo exclaimed, hurriedly leaning down to flip the fish. 

“These are things I forget you don't know,” Tsukishima jested, taking a seat. Regardless of Tsukishima giving him a hard time, it was a good meal. Kuroo ate every single bite, happy to appease his empty stomach. He engaged in small talk as he waited for Tsukishima to finish eating, but paused when his phone chimed. A quick look at the screen showed that Bokuto had sent him a text.

'BRO I AM SO BOOOOORED'

“Pff,” Kuroo snorted at the message.

'well i just had a fuckin awesome meal, cooked by yours truly'

“Is it Bokuto-san?” Tsukishima asked.

“Yeah. Apparently he's bored,” Kuroo replied.

'YOURE AT TSUKISHIMAS ARENT YOU??? LUCKY LIL SHIT'

'why yes, i do happen to be at my boyfriends apartment'

Kuroo waited for a reply with a grin on his face. To his surprise, his phone started ringing. Kuroo locked eyes with Tsukishima, and when Tsukishima waved his hand in approval, Kuroo answered.

“YOU NEVER EVEN TOLD ME ABOUT HOW THE DATE WENT AND SUDDENLY HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND?! WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?!” Bokuto's very loud voice shouted from the receiver. Tsukishima looked amused as he took his last bite. Kuroo opened his mouth to reply, but that was enough time for Bokuto to take a breather and go right back at it. “TSUKISHIMA-SAN. YOU CAN HEAR ME, RIGHT? DID YOU REALLY KISS KUROO FIRST?!”

“Bokuto!” Kuroo hissed, embarrassed by the words. He had told Bokuto not to bring that up! Tsukishima raised a brow and then held a hand out over the table expectantly. Kuroo eyed the hand warily before handing over the phone.

“This is Tsukishima. Yes, I kissed Tetsurou first,” Tsukishima spoke into the phone. Kuroo's brain short-circuited in the second he realized Tsukishima had called him by his first name. The silence on the other end of the line made it clear Bokuto had also possibly been broken. “Now, what else can you tell me about what he has discussed with you?”

Panic flashed through Kuroo's entire being. He lunged across the table, but Tsukishima, the little shit, was obviously expecting that, for he quickly stood up and side-stepped toward the kitchen. Kuroo scrambled to his feet as he heard Bokuto's obnoxious laughter filter through the phone.

**Tsukishima Kei**

Tsukishima's curiosity had been sparked. He had always figured Kuroo would talk to Bokuto about him. After all, they were best friends, and best friends tended to do that. But now that he had Bokuto on the phone, and a panicked Kuroo in front of him, he decided he'd have some fun.

“I don't know if I can out my best bro like that,” Bokuto said on the phone. Tsukishima tensed when Kuroo stood, looking ready to lunge at him. The best way to escape was the front door, which Kuroo was unfortunately in front of. Tsukishima made the dash for his room.

“But you know you want to,” Tsukishima said, flinging the door shut behind him. Only it didn't shut, because Kuroo was there, swinging it back open. Tsukishima smirked as he stood at the other side of the bed.

“True,” Bokuto answered. “Well, he realized he-”

“Give me the phone!” Kuroo exclaimed, springing off his feet and racing around the bed. Tsukishima quickly jumped on the bed and tried to get away.

“-was totally gone for you after my birthday dance-”

Tsukishima would say the bed slowed him down if Kuroo dared to claim he wasn't fast enough. Before he could clear the bed, Kuroo reached over and grabbed a leg. With a short yelp, Tsukishima fell against the mattress, phone still clutched to his ear and glasses askew.

“-but he would have stayed oblivious if it wasn't for me-”

Kuroo climbed on the bed and wrapped an arm tightly around Tsukishima's wiggling body, reaching for the phone. Tsukishima used both hands to hold it tightly to his ear, grinning.

“Bo, you better stop talking,” Kuroo growled close to the receiver, still covered by Tsukishima's hands.

“What is going on over there?” Bokuto laughed. Realizing Bokuto probably wouldn't say anything else, Tsukishima surrendered the phone and straightened his glasses. Kuroo snatched it, still holding Tsukishima's back tightly to his front.

“I'll call you back later. Also, fuck you,” Kuroo said from behind him. Tsukishima laughed, noticing from the corner of his eye that Kuroo had dropped the phone onto the mattress. The call had ended. Feeling Kuroo's weight falling on his back, Tsukishima leaned forward, looking to the right when Kuroo's hair tickled his cheek. Kuroo was leaning over his right shoulder with an expression Tsukishima was sure was meant to be angry-looking, but the little smile on his lips was ruining the effect. “You're a little shit.”

“Hm? Who is the one talking about me behind my back?” Tsukishima asked playfully, resting his own arm on top of the one wrapped around his waist. Kuroo groaned in frustration before burying his face in Tsukishima's neck. Tsukishima felt a kiss placed against his skin. “So is Bokuto-san just taking all the credit or did he really make you realize you liked me?”

Kuroo grunted and then the warmth surrounding Tsukishima left as Kuroo unwound his arms and fell onto the bed. Tsukishima stayed sitting, looking down at the lying man beside him.

“I think I liked you for a while, but I guess it was something he said that made me think about it,” Kuroo confessed. He grinned up at Tsukishima. “The lap dance helped too.”

“You pissed me off after that. I really thought I'd made you uncomfortable,” Tsukishima said, poking Kuroo in the side. He decided not to comment at the jerk of Kuroo's body. He'd have to try and remember Kuroo was ticklish there.

“Oh man, I'm sorry, but that was so funny. I was floored when you said that after I'd been thinking of nothing _but_ you on my l-lap- ah,” Kuroo stuttered to a stop, becoming aware of what exactly he was admitting. Tsukishima's grin turned devilish.

“Exactly what kinds of things were you thinking of?” Tsukishima asked sweetly. He enjoyed seeing Kuroo's adam's apple bob.

“Things like last night?” Kuroo answered, sitting up and leaning into Tsukishima's space. “You're really easy to fantasize about.”

Tsukishima loved Kuroo's eyes. It was a thought that surfaced suddenly, with Kuroo's face so close to his own. His eyes were dark and warm and so unwavering as they locked onto Tsukishima's own. Tsukishima found himself drawn in so easily. It was a light, serene feeling, tinged with irrefutable desire.

Another thought hit him; a response to Kuroo's words. Kuroo was really easy to be with. Tsukishima was actually shocked at how much time they'd spent together already without him feeling the need to retreat. That kind of information might leave Tsukishima a little too vulnerable, though, so he bit his tongue. Instead, he used Kuroo's words as a gateway to unravel his earlier concerns.

“So, in these fantasies,” Tsukishima began, lifting a finger to trail it down the length of Kuroo's jaw. “are you fucking me, or am I fucking you?”

It was amusing to watch Kuroo's eyes widen and his pupils dilate at once. 

“Um,” Kuroo started, stopping to swallow. Tsukishima brought his finger up to Kuroo's lips, pressing against them, and Kuroo glanced down at the finger stopping him from speaking.

“I have a confession to make,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo looked back up at him, waiting, curious. Tsukishima took a breath. “I don't bottom.”

Kuroo blinked. 

“... like, at all? You've never...?” Kuroo asked the words against Tsukishima's finger. Tsukishima let the finger drop and he leaned back slightly, to maximize the space between them.

“I have. Only twice, and with the same guy, one of my very first boyfriends,” Tsukishima explained. He rested his elbows on his legs. “I hated it. I'll admit, part of the reason was definitely because we were inexperienced and he didn't know what he was doing, but another part... I've never been comfortable with being submissive. Bottoming puts another person in control, and I've always had issues with that.”

Tsukishima frowned at his own words. He hoped he was explaining himself well enough. At the same time he battled a twinge of insecurity, selfishly wishing Kuroo would just speak already, would answer him, even though that was ridiculous because hardly any time had even passed since he'd said his last word. He was... a little worried about how Kuroo would take the news.

“... huh,” Kuroo voiced, which didn't help Tsukishima at all, because what did that mean? “Well, I'll be honest, I top more than I bottom.”

Tsukishima's fingers fiddled with the sheets.

“I thought so,” Tsukishima nodded. 

“But it's not a big deal, right?” Kuroo asked. The words caught Tsukishima off-guard. He watched as Kuroo shrugged. “It's not like anal is everything. Though I'm pretty alright with bottoming for you.” Kuroo grinned, doing some ridiculous eyebrow wiggling, which, on any other day, Tsukishima would have insulted, but he was feeling a little too surprised at the moment. Kuroo stopped and chuckled. “But! Just so you keep this in mind... if you ever did want to try, I can guarantee I'll make you feel good.”

Kuroo narrowed the distance between them again, gently bumping their foreheads together and running a hand down Tsukishima's arm. It sent goosebumps down Tsukishima's skin. Despite his own reservations, Tsukishima _believed_ him.

With a crack of a smile, Tsukishima connected their lips in a sweet kiss. 

“... I'm going to take a shower. Can you clean the dishes from lunch?” Tsukishima asked when he pulled away. Kuroo's eyebrows furrowed.

“Hey, I did the cooking. You're leaving me with the dishes too?” Kuroo grumbled. Tsukishima cupped his jaw and ran his thumb across Kuroo's cheek. 

“Please?” Tsukishima asked, cocking his head to the side. “If they're done when I get out, I was thinking about claiming that rain check.”

“Rai-” Kuroo abruptly stopped as the realization hit. “Oh.”

Tsukishima smirked and kissed him again.

“Thank you,” Tsukishima said smugly, climbing off the bed. Kuroo groaned behind him, and Tsukishima heard a soft thud, surely Kuroo throwing himself back against the mattress. 

“You are evil,” Kuroo insisted. 

“Thank you.”

“It's not a compliment!”

\---

Taking a hot shower was always refreshing. Dressed in fresh, comfortable clothes, Tsukishima stood toweling his damp hair. He absentmindedly stared at himself in the space of the mirror he'd cleared amongst the condensation on the glass. Kuroo's words from earlier continued to ring in his mind.

_“If you ever did want to try, I can guarantee I'll make you feel good.”_

He remembered how it felt to be pressed up against his front door by Kuroo's broader frame. It was arousing. It was a thrill. Tsukishima wondered if it would feel the same to be pinned against the mattress. Then, memories of when he really had been pinned to the bed came afloat and made him frown.

He finished toweling his hair, leaving it only the slightest bit damp. He would have plenty of time to think about possibilities later. Exiting the bathroom, he found his bedroom empty. He took a quick trip to the hamper to throw his old clothes in before meandering into the living room. Kuroo was sitting on the couch, looking at something small in his hand. When he noticed Tsukishima's presence, he looked up and smiled.

“Look what I found again!” Kuroo said, holding the small thing up. Tsukishima quickly realized it was the wallet-sized photo taken in the photo booth. 

“Oh joy,” Tsukishima remarked, deadpanned, as he walked over to the couch. 

“Burned, my ass,” Kuroo commented, having the nerve to shove it into Tsukishima's face as soon as he sat down. Tsukishima tried to grab for it, but Kuroo was too quick. “Nu uh. In fact, I'm taking a picture and sending it to Bo so he knows how much you care about us.”

Tsukishima continued to give Kuroo the stink-eye as Kuroo got out his phone and set himself up for a selfie. He snapped a photo of himself with the picture and hastily attached it to a text. He then glanced at Tsukishima, put his phone back on camera, and wrapped an arm around Tsukishima's shoulders. Tsukishima tensed.

“I hate pictures,” Tsukishima said, pushing against him and turning his head away from the phone.

“Oh, come on! I don't have any of you!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“Good,” Tsukishima remarked.

“I have to have at least one photo with my boyfriend!”

“You have one right there.”

“That's yours! And we weren't even together here!” Kuroo continued. Tsukishima felt the raven's nose nudge his cheek. “Keeei.”

Tsukishima turned to glare at him. Kuroo had the nerve to peck him on the nose and continue smiling that stupidly attractive grin. Tsukishima heard Kuroo's phone buzzing, and knew he could feel it, but was obviously ignoring it for a picture with Tsukishima.

“... one,” Tsukishima relented. He wasn't going to smile, either. 

“Look up!” Kuroo said, raising the phone higher and following his own direction. Tsukishima looked up in what he hoped wasn't an irritated stare, and Kuroo snapped the picture. “There we go. Now to see what Bokuto is saying.”

Tsukishima observed as Kuroo went back to his text messages.

'HIDE THE PICTURE DUDE!! THIS MAY BE YOUR LAST CHANCE'

“He's smart,” Tsukishima noted. Kuroo snorted.

“That was a fun day,” Kuroo said, gesturing to the picture. “I wonder where we'll be going on our double date?”

Tsukishima leaned into his side.

“If there are any games, I'm crushing you,” Tsukishima remarked.

“You're on,” Kuroo remarked. He nosed Tsukishima's hair. “You smell good. … wait, is that strawberry?”

Tsukishima's eyes narrowed at the spark in Kuroo's eyes.

“Got anything to say about it?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo chuckled, but shook his head.

“Nope. Definitely suits you,” Kuroo replied, kissing him. Tsukishima's eyelids slipped shut as he pressed into the kiss. He cupped Kuroo's jaw, delving into his mouth with a curious tongue. Kuroo's tongue met his own and they playfully pushed against one another. A light hum vibrated against his lips, and then Kuroo retreated. “So... about that rain check.”

Tsukishima grinned and pushed Kuroo down on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love the domesticity of these dorks, we're finally moving back into the club and side plots next chapter.
> 
> So... rry? For the cockblock???


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship building + repercussions of Akaashi's decision + Kuroo being a dork about Mr. Isobe and science
> 
> Also passed the 100,000 word mark, woo!

**Chapter 22  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

_Mr. Isobe,_

_I'm really happy I ran into you again. Glad to see you and your wife are doing well. If you have the time, I'd love to hear some stories about your classes since I've graduated. With you still teaching science labs, I'm sure you've got some great stories._  
Even though I never went to college like I'd planned, I'm happy with where I've turned up. I work as a bartender and have my own place. It's an apartment, but someday I'll save up enough for a house. I also have a cat. If I remember correctly, you didn't much like cats. She's my baby, though, and she gets spoiled rotten.  
I promise to keep communication with you every now and then. I'm sorry I haven't contacted you in so long. Thank you, again, for everything you've done. 

_Kuroo Tetsurou_

Kuroo double-checked the e-mail before clicking send. He then raised his arms up high, stretching, and glanced at the clock. It was nearly time to leave for work. Sliding his laptop off of his lap, he lethargically flopped back against the back of the couch, relishing in the comfort. Call him lazy, but he was wishing his day off hadn't come and gone by yet. Staying in bed with Tsukishima for another day was so very appealing. Alas, life moved on, and money was something needed.

He slid his phone from his pocket and unlocked it, smiling when he was greeted with the selfie he'd taken of Tsukishima and himself yesterday. He hoped Tsukishima would never have a need to unlock his phone, because he had a hunch the blond would attempt to delete the picture right away... or possibly throw his phone in a river. Chuckling at his own thoughts, Kuroo pocketed the phone again and stood up. He made sure to grab an umbrella and scratch Midnight's head before leaving his apartment.

The humid air immediately swallowed him. A light pitter-patter hit his ears and made him realize it had already begun sprinkling. Tsukishima was leaning against the banister, honey-brown eyes trained on the cell phone in his hands as his thumbs typed methodically. Just the sight of him had Kuroo jogging over with a skip in his step.

“Keeei,” Kuroo dragged out, looping an arm around his shoulders and tugging him against his side. He left a quick kiss on Tsukishima's cheek. “Missed you.”

“You were literally in my apartment an hour ago,” Tsukishima replied, pausing in his texting to look at him dubiously.

“And I can't miss you for that hour?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but leaned down in the slightest to erase the space between their lips. Kuroo grinned into the kiss.

“Spoiled,” Tsukishima remarked, going back to texting. Kuroo rested his head against Tsukishima's. Dating someone who lived right next door... it was definitely something Kuroo had never experienced, and maybe Tsukishima was right. He did feel rather spoiled. 

He liked it.

It was because they lived next to each other, and they worked together, that Kuroo was able to learn so many things about Tsukishima all at once. Tsukishima preferred to wear his glasses and only wore contacts for work because they could be a hassle and dry his eyes out. He snored, which Kuroo, in all his deep sleeping ability, would have never found out if he hadn't been woken up in the middle of the night by nature's call. He had to move terribly slowly and carefully as to not wake Tsukishima up, and was proud of himself when he succeeded. Tsukishima was kind of a neat freak, or that's what Kuroo dubbed him in his own mind, because Tsukishima could not leave anything out for long. An empty dish on the table, an article of clothing on the floor, it didn't matter; Tsukishima would start getting antsy until it was put in a proper place. The blond loved cuddling, which Kuroo was pleasantly surprised with. Seeing how awkward Tsukishima could be with others, he wasn't sure how Tsukishima would react to his own touchy-feely-ness. The blond never rejected him, though, unless he was being a dick about something (but really, how fun was it to tease him??), and actively sought Kuroo's touch. He was definitely on the quiet side, even though their banter was hilarious and fun. Maybe Kuroo shouldn't say 'quiet'... Tsukishima just took comfort in silence. There was no awkwardness in the moments the conversation lulled, just... contentment. Kuroo was a very animated and talkative person who got as antsy as Tsukishima with something out of place when the silence went on too long, but he could appreciate knowing Tsukishima was happy just to be with him, talking or not. And Kuroo obviously knew Tsukishima's schedule and skill with cooking and love for sweets and talent at dancing and witty conversation and...

Usually it took several dates to even get close to knowing the other person as well as he knew Tsukishima. The best part was, there were no red flags. Sure, they had their differences, but it was nothing deal-breaking. 

Kuroo could admit he was rather smitten.

He dragged his lovesick gaze (damn Bokuto and his words hitting the mark) away from Tsukishima to Tsukishima's phone.

… he was totally not going to let Yamaguchi's name at the top of the screen put a damper on his mood, no siree!!

A phrase caught his eye.

“Science fair?” Kuroo mumbled out loud. 

“Mm. Apparently his high school is having one this week,” Tsukishima replied. He typed for a little longer before closing the application and shutting off the display. Knowing he was about to start walking, Kuroo let his arm drop from Tsukishima's shoulders and observed as the blond unwrapped his umbrella. “There was something I wanted to ask you.”

Kuroo followed Tsukishima across the second landing and down the steps.

“Oh? Ask away,” Kuroo replied, curious. They both opened their umbrellas as the mist hit their faces.

“Oikawa wanted to do a show tonight. Him and Sugawara-san. They're going to offer lap dances afterwords for some extra cash,” Tsukishima explained. When he stepped off the last step, he looked over at Kuroo. “Basically, are you going to get upset if I offer lap dances?”

Kuroo's eyebrows shot up. Instinctively, he cringed at the thought of Tsukishima all over other men. However...

“I told you that I would respect your line of work,” Kuroo replied slowly. He remembered Tsukishima's words: 'If you're already like this with Yamaguchi-san, I can't imagine how you're going to react to the patrons at Hidden Gem.' They irked Kuroo. He had an urge to prove them wrong. Grounded in his commitment to the relationship, Kuroo managed a grin. “I may pout a little, though. Promise you'll think of me?”

It was nerve-wracking, in the next few seconds, to have Tsukishima stare at him with searching eyes. Then, his expression softened, followed by a minute nod.

“I think I can manage that much,” Tsukishima replied. 

\---

Oh, but it was torture. The dancers were in police outfits again, and they were handcuffing clients who had paid for a lap dance before dancing around and on them. Tsukishima looked ridiculously good with his smug smirk and authoritative demeanor and slim body fitted into the tight, glamored version of a police uniform. The dangerous thought of if Tsukishima would ever wear any of these outfits for him at home entered Kuroo's mind, and Kuroo tried to quickly clear his head. It would do him no good to get worked up in the middle of his shift, nor to fantasize about things that might never happen. They hadn't done much yet... jerked off together and a blow job. One step at a time.

Which was another thing weighing heavily on Kuroo's mind. His discussion with Tsukishima about sexual position preferences was more shocking than he cared to admit. He wasn't lying when he said that he didn't mind bottoming, but to never top? Kuroo loved the feeling of fucking someone; it was probably his favorite way to get off. Needless to say, some major pouting had ensued after Tsukishima dropped that bomb. Not outwardly, of course, because the the last thing he wanted was for Tsukishima to harbor any more doubt about their relationship working. But he had to admit, after watching Tsukishima 'arrest' people and pin them to the chair, he could easily see himself in their place.

… but there he went, again, trying to get worked up in the middle of his shift!

Sighing in desperation, Kuroo resolutely turned his gaze away from Tsukishima. Akaashi had just finished with a lap dance and looked to be chatting up a group of people. It didn't take Kuroo very long to notice that standing next to Akaashi was that same man from before... the man who had pleaded to talk with Akaashi while he was on break two nights ago. Kuroo figured he should ask Akaashi who he was, since he seemed to be a regular that Akaashi commonly associated with.

A yell made Kuroo's head snap to the left. 

“God damn it-”

“Oh shit, I'm sorry-”

It looked like a drink had been spilled in the lap of a customer, and consequently, over the bar and floor and probably on the bar stool he sat in. Kuroo rolled his eyes, but put on a friendly smile as he quickly snatched a wet rag. There was no way he was going to let sticky frozen cocktail dry all over his work area.

By the time he'd gotten the mess cleaned up and joked a bit with the customers to deescalate the situation, there were only happy faces around and a familiar, full sensation in Kuroo's lower abdomen. It was time for a bathroom break.

He waved Iwaizumi down to watch over the bar and then made his way to the only restrooms in the club. Kuroo would definitely appreciate it if they added a staff restroom to the dressing room, or even to his own little space in the back room. That way, he wouldn't have to crawl through throngs of drunken and dancing bodies to take a piss. It was a decent-sized restroom, though, with six sinks, eight urinals, and eight stalls. That was what he was expecting when he walked in.

He was definitely not expecting to see Akaashi hunched over a sink, holding the back of one of his hands up to cover a bleeding nose while the other hand was splayed in the face of that same guy, who was hovering near him and clearly angry.

“Could you back off-”

“You're a little thief, is what you are!” The man exclaimed, interrupting Akaashi's muffled, and surely pained, words. Kuroo felt his body tense. Anger swept over him.

“Hey,” Kuroo growled, stepping forward. He was pretty sure he saw Akaashi's head turn out of the corner of his eye, but he was focused on the other man, who he had officially deemed as 'Asshole'. Asshole didn't pay him much mind until Kuroo grabbed the front of his shirt and made him look. “Are you responsible for this?”

He gestured to Akaashi's bleeding nose. The man puffed up his chest.

“Who the hell are you?” The man asked.

“I'll be the one to kick your ass out of this club if you laid a finger on Topaz,” Kuroo threatened, tightening his grip around the man's shirt.

“Kick me out for what?!” The man bellowed, grabbing hold of Kuroo's wrist. “He owes me a night! I paid-”

Kuroo slammed the man into one of the sinks, ignoring his yelp, and turned to Akaashi, who had turned a sink on and was trying to wash the blood off.

“Did he hit you?” Kuroo asked.

“I did not _hit_ him-”

“Shut up,” Kuroo hissed.

“He didn't hit me,” Akaashi said, water dripping from his mouth. Some blood was still trickling down from his reddened nose. “I was trying to leave, he tried to stop me, I tripped over his foot and smashed my nose into the sink.”

“Exactly! You were trying to leave with my money after you promised me a night!” The man exclaimed. Kuroo, just for a moment, looked at Akaashi in betrayal. Akaashi had been honest when he said he'd quit going home with clients while he was dating Bokuto, right...?

Akaashi looked up with clenched teeth and a vicious gleam in his eyes. With jerky movements, he grabbed at a small wad of bills from his back pocket, and Kuroo leaned back when Akaashi threw the money right into Asshole's face, who sputtered.

“I didn't promise you anything! You slipped the money into my pocket on your own damn time and just assumed I would go home with you-”

“What the hell changed?! We've done it before! Why are you suddenly rejecting me? Isn't this what you sluts are for?!” The man shouted. Something in Kuroo snapped. He reeled his fist back and then used all his might to sock the guy in the stomach. The man's eyes widened as he wheezed and slumped.

“Kuroo!” Akaashi reprimanded immediately.

“Uh..” 

Kuroo glanced up to see a random person entering the restroom, looking at the scene in worry.

“You,” Kuroo addressed the newcomer, who jumped at his voice. “Go get Iwaizumi. The bodyguard. Now.”

“Uh.. yeah sure!” The guy agreed before running right back out. Kuroo turned back to the man who was still gasping.

“You're lucky I didn't bash your skull in. If I see you hanging within even ten feet of this place again, maybe you won't be so lucky,” Kuroo threatened before hauling the guy closer to the restroom entryway. The man weakly followed, even though he struggled.

“Th- this is bullshit. I can sue for this,” the man croaked.

“Fuck you,” Kuroo spat. When Iwaizumi showed up, there was no question. He grabbed the guy and hauled him out.

“... he has money. He really could try to sue this place,” Akaashi said softly, hunched over the sink again. His nose was _still_ bleeding.

“What happened?!” Kuroo sighed, feeling better now that the threat had left, but still feeling rattled. He was at Akaashi's side in a second, tilting his head up to examine his nose. “Did he really not hit you?”

“I was telling the truth,” Akaashi insisted. “He's a business man who came around about once a month. I've went home with him several times; he took a liking to me. He didn't exactly take it well when I told him I would no longer accompany him.”

Kuroo felt a stab of guilt for, even for a second, doubting Akaashi.

“You need ice,” Kuroo said, gently prodding around Akaashi's nose. Akaashi flinched and Kuroo immediately drew back. “Do you think it's broken?”

“It hurts,” Akaashi whined. Kuroo knew it must have, because it was not like Akaashi to whine. He watched as the raven bent down and cleaned himself off with water again. It looked like the bleeding was slowing to a trickle, if that.

“Come on. I'll wrap some ice in a cloth. You take a break in the dressing room,” Kuroo prodded, slipping a hand around Akaashi's back and coercing him to leave. Akaashi covered his nose and followed.

**Tsukishima Kei**

Oikawa was beyond pissed. Tsukishima understood, because he felt rather rigid himself. 

“It was an accident,” Akaashi insisted, gently pressing the makeshift ice pack to his nose.

“An accident that wouldn't have happened if that bastard would have done what you asked and left you alone!” Oikawa exclaimed, sitting down in a huff. It was past closing time and all of the dancers were in the dressing room. “You should have told us he'd been hounding you for a while! I could have at least had Iwa-chan keep an eye on him!”

“He didn't seem like the type who would go that far,” Akaashi sighed. He hung his head in what Tsukishima thought was shame. Akaashi was usually a good judge of character.

“Was he drunk tonight?” Sugawara asked. Akaashi shook his head.

“I don't think so. He was all sweet words and gentlemanly when he used to take me home. I used to think he was a damn good catch for a client,” Akaashi said. He frowned. “But obviously that was just because he was getting what he wanted. Apparently being a dancer automatically means you're a slut.”

“I would have shoved this stiletto down his throat,” Oikawa hissed, taking off said shoe and whirling it around in the air. “Kuroo-kun was way too nice.”

“Kuroo did plenty,” Akaashi argued, immediately wincing when the movement stung. Tsukishima approached.

“Let me see,” Tsukishima said. Akaashi slowly removed the ice pack from his face. His nose was swollen and pink, with the faintest hint of bruising running along the bridge. “If it gets any worse tomorrow, you should go see a doctor.”

Akaashi groaned and put the ice back in place. Tsukishima was sympathetic. 

There was some kind of commotion from outside of the dressing room. Tsukishima knew the others heard as well, because they all turned toward the door, which quickly burst open. Tsukishima almost jumped from the suddenness. 

Bokuto was standing in the door-frame, eyes darting around. They made contact with Tsukishima's for a split second before settling on Akaashi.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed, swiftly jogging into the room and taking a seat beside his boyfriend. “Are you okay?!”

Bokuto was holding his hands up as if to hug Akaashi, but they stayed suspended awkwardly in the air. It was painfully obvious he wanted to squeeze the other to death, but didn't want to jostle him.

“Why are you here?” Akaashi asked, looking bewildered. 

“Kuroo told me you got hurt and that I should drive you home! Let me see, let me see!” Bokuto said animatedly, pawing at Akaashi's arm and worried eyes frantically looking him over. Tsukishima smiled, both at how worried Bokuto was and at how thoughtful Kuroo was being. 

“It's nothing big,” Akaashi muttered, revealing his nose again. Bokuto gasped.

“'kaashi! That looks pretty bad! What happened?” Bokuto asked, running a very careful thumb over Akaashi's cheek. Akaashi leaned into the touch.

“Should we leave?” Sugawara suggested, a teasing lit to his tone. 

“I'm not leaving until I change,” Tsukishima said, beginning to take off his shirt.

“Hey,” Akaashi said firmly, tossing a glare at Tsukishima. “No changing in front of my boyfriend. We'll go somewhere else.”

Tsukishima smirked. The teasing went straight over Bokuto's head. He was fussing over Akaashi the entire time they walked across the dressing room and walked out of the door.

“They're cute. I'm glad Akaashi-san decided to give Bokuto-san a try,” Sugawara commented. Tsukishima resumed his changing. “How are you and Kuroo-san?”

Tsukishima glanced over.

“We're fine,” Tsukishima offered.

“That's boring,” Oikawa drawled.

“It's how people answer questions when they aren't drama queens,” Tsukishima quipped with a sugary smile. Oikawa sent one right back at him, accompanied with a middle finger, and Sugawara laughed. Tsukishima finished changing and then made his way out to find Kuroo. He found him sitting on a stool with Bokuto and Akaashi sitting next to him. Bokuto's shoulders were slumped down as Tsukishima approached, and Tsukishima realized Akaashi was holding his hand.

“Come on, Bo, everything worked out,” Kuroo attempted to sooth. Bokuto still remained looking pretty damn dejected, and Kuroo cast Akaashi a worried glance. 

“Go ahead and go. We'll be okay,” Akaashi assured, gesturing toward Tsukishima. Kuroo looked up, noticing Tsukishima waiting for the first time. 

“... kay. Night, Akaashi. Night, Bo,” Kuroo said a tad reluctantly, slipping off the bar stool. Tsukishima wanted to bid them good-night as well, but was hesitant, considering the situation. Kuroo flashed him a smile and led him out of the door. It wasn't until the front door shut behind them that Kuroo sighed, loud and frustrated, into the open night air. His hands shot up to his hair, quickly making a mess (even more of a mess) of it. “Ugh, damn it, I thought calling Bo would be a good idea, but maybe it wasn't!”

“What's wrong?” Tsukishima asked.

“Bokuto got pretty down on himself, thinking it was his fault that happened to Akaashi, because he's the one who wanted Akaashi to stop going home with people,” Kuroo explained, looking exasperated. “Bokuto can get really down on himself at times. I should have thought of that before asking him to take Akaashi home.”

Tsukishima frowned.

“You were just trying to help,” Tsukishima said. He tapped Kuroo's arm with his hand. “They'll be fine.”

Kuroo glanced down at where his arm had been tapped and then at Tsukishima. He took a deep breath.

“I guess,” Kuroo answered, the frown on his face never quite subsiding.

“... don't mention this to Akiteru, alright?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo blinked.

“Huh?” Kuroo replied. “When would I even talk to him without you there?”

“I don't know. I just...” Tsukishima started. He sighed. “It kind of struck me... the fact this happened to Akaashi right after Akiteru had a freak out over my safety at this job. I don't... want to worry him, I guess. So just in case.”

“... you'd tell me, right?” Kuroo asked seriously. “If someone was giving you a hard time, or even creeped you out, you'd let me know?”

“... I don't know. Would you immediately sock them in the stomach?”

“Excuse you, I only did that because he called Akaashi a slut.”

“Oikawa said he would have shoved a stiletto down the guy's throat.”

“If only I wore stilettos.”

Tsukishima snickered.

“I think it'd be hot.”

“What was hot was you tonight, Officer Kei.”

“You were watching?”

“How could I not?”

“Don't get lazy with your job, bartender.”

Kuroo tossed him a smirk.

“You know, this is one of the reasons I like you,” Kuroo admitted. He looked at Tsukishima as they walked, brown eyes glinting with the passing streetlights. “Even serious conversations can suddenly turn into light and fun chit-chat, but I know you still care. It's... really easy to be with you, I think.”

The words were so honest and heartfelt that Tsukishima felt like fire was creeping across his face. He could deal with Kuroo hitting on him, teasing him, joking with him... but hearing such a direct compliment about who Tsukishima was made his heart flutter pleasantly. Apparently his embarrassment was contagious, because the longer Kuroo looked at him, the redder Kuroo's face got as well. 

“... you're supposed to say something when someone compliments you!” Kuroo finally blurted, pointedly looking away with a pout blooming on his red face. Tsukishima felt laughter bubble up his chest, but he bit his lip before it could escape. Was it normal to feel this giddy about stupid little comments a guy made after you'd already cried on his the shoulder, confessed to him, and stripped him naked? Tsukishima had dated in the past, but it never felt quite like this. Maybe it was the fact they knew each other pretty well before they started dating. Maybe it was because they spent so much time together while living next to each other and walking to and from work. 

Or maybe it was just because it was Kuroo.

“Thank you,” Tsukishima said at least. “You too. I mean, I like being with you.”

Kuroo said nothing to that, but as they entered the train station, Tsukishima saw a grin plastered on his lips. It was goofy and so completely Kuroo, and Tsukishima was tempted to kiss it. However, they had joined a small crowd of people in waiting for the train, so Tsukishima would bear it until they were alone. In the meantime, he habitually got out his MP3 player and ear buds, placing them in his ears as the train rolled in. The doors opened, and Tsukishima took a few steps before realizing Kuroo wasn't following. He turned around to see Kuroo staring at his phone with wide eyes.

“Tetsurou?” Tsukishima asked, pausing his music. The name seemed to snap him out of his reverie and he quickly joined Tsukishima.

“I e-mailed Mr. Isobe earlier. He got back to me,” Kuroo explained as they settled in a seat. Kuroo gestured to the phone by holding it up and waving it in the air. “He's in the area because of that science fair at Gyosai High. Apparently his assistant came down with a cold and he asked if I wanted to go help him tomorrow and the next day.”

The words were laced with awe. It was easy to tell how much Kuroo admired his previous teacher.

“What time?” Tsukishima asked. He knew it'd be nearing four in the morning when they got home and they had work the next night.

“Ten in the morning,” Kuroo answered, thumb dragging the screen up and down, surely to take in the whole message. “I would... maybe get four hours of sleep.”

“Are you sure that's enough?” Tsukishima asked with pinched brows.

“Probably not but... I really want to,” Kuroo said, conflicted. 

“... then do it. Just take a power nap when you get back home,” Tsukishima suggested. Kuroo would definitely be tired, but he knew it would probably be worth it to the raven. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo agreed. Then he straightened and nodded. “Yeah. I will! Oh man, I wonder what he's going to do... I haven't done any science experiments in years!”

His excitement brought a smile to Tsukishima's face. It really was a shame that Kuroo never had the opportunity to pursue a career in science. Tsukishima figured the man would be great at it, if only by his passion alone.

“And you'll be nice to Yamaguchi if you run into him, yes?” Tsukishima asked pointedly. Kuroo's eyes widened and he stared at Tsukishima for a moment.

“... oh shit,” Kuroo muttered. “What if that teacher sees me? The one who saw me almost deck Freckles?”

Tsukishima snickered until his shoulders started shaking in laughter. Kuroo squawked and started ranting about how serious this was, but Tsukishima couldn't contain his amusement.

“Yamaguchi played it off, didn't he? Just say it was a misunderstanding if she does end up speaking to you,” Tsukishima chuckled. Kuroo threw his head back and groaned. Tsukishima left him to his own suffering, clicking play and letting music flood his ears.

When they did get back to their apartment building, Kuroo parted with Tsukishima after a goodnight kiss. It was nothing special or different than kisses they'd shared before, and it didn't even toe the line of indecent, but Tsukishima still felt a longing after walking into his apartment alone. Having Kuroo stay the night lately had become a welcome routine, but there was no way Kuroo would even get four hours of sleep if they stayed together.

He would look forward to hearing about Kuroo's adventures at a high school science fair tomorrow evening. He sent a quick text to Akaashi, telling him he hoped he felt better and to keep him updated, and then got ready for bed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma makes a short appearance!!!
> 
> Featuring sleepy Kuroo, supportive Tsukishima, and Oikawa making dubious decisions.
> 
> I've also noticed it always seems scary when moms call in this fic.

**Chapter 23  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

Kuroo felt like a kid in a candy store as he walked through a variety of science experiments the students of Gyosai High had created. The experiments ranged from the most basic erupting volcanoes and tornadoes in a bottle to more advanced experiments that used liquid nitrogen and electricity. He enjoyed reading their display boards and asking hard questions to challenge their knowledge and work. It was really easy finding the ones who were passionate about their creations and the ones who had just done an experiment because they had to. 

The best part of it all was being with Mr. Isobe. The man was so fun and crazy, yet encouraging to everyone. All of it was like a blast from the past. Kuroo was able to assist him with launching giant strings of elephant toothpaste out in the courtyard, and for those students who had never even heard of elephant toothpaste before, it was quite the treat. Kuroo didn't even mind the clean up.

The experiments had been packed away and students were working on cleaning the school before Kuroo even knew it. In all the excitement, Kuroo hadn't had the sense of mind to remember he was only running on three hours of sleep at the most. Now that things were winding down, however, he could feel the traces of lethargy down his legs and across his arms. He yawned mightily.

“I'm really glad you could come down today! You saved me!” Mr. Isobe said with a grin, giving Kuroo too firm pats on the back. “Let me treat you to dinner.”

A free meal and more time with Mr. Isobe was not something Kuroo could pass up. They had almost left the building when Mr. Isobe suddenly patted his pockets down.

“Oh, shoot. I left my visitor's pass in the teacher's lounge,” Mr. Isobe tsked. “I'll be right back!”

“No problem,” Kuroo replied, watching him scurry off. Even with a cane, the man moved faster than the average person Kuroo saw on the streets of the city. He smiled, leaning against a shoe locker and taking out his phone. There was a text from Akaashi saying he had decided not to go to the doctor because his nose wasn't misshapen, just tender. There was also a flurry of text messages from Bokuto, a mix of guilt tripping and worrying about Akaashi. Kuroo sighed, still a little angry with himself for not thinking about how Bokuto was going to take Akaashi getting hurt, and went to respond to the messages. He didn't get the chance to, however, before a body suddenly rounded the corner. Kuroo managed to look up just in time to see the other person, who had their head tilted down to look at a 3DS in their hand and definitely not where they were going, stumble over Kuroo's outstretched leg. “Whoa, there!”

Gripping his cell phone in one hand, Kuroo shot his other arm forward to catch the other person before they fell forward. Luckily the boy (definitely a boy, now that Kuroo's arm was stretched across his chest) was short and light and easy to stop from falling forward. Kuroo could feel him tense as he stumbled, and then he hastily backed-tracked and looked up at Kuroo, clearly startled.

He was definitely a student, if the uniform said anything. His eyes were wide and golden, and the color immediately reminded him of Bokuto, but that was where the similarities ended. His face was rounded and partially covered by long, silky strands of distinctly dyed hair that was in need of a new dye job. 'Cute' was what immediately jumped to Kuroo's mind.

Kuroo watched as he pursed his lips and gave a short bow, hands still clutching the 3DS. Kuroo figured the kid would have circled right on by without saying a word, but another voice interrupted the moment.

“Kenma!”

Kuroo turned, and to his surprise, saw Yamaguchi walking toward them. He'd seen the boy earlier in the day while he was walking around amongst the science experiments, but didn't feel the need to strike any sort of conversation. He wasn't even sure if Yamaguchi had seen him or knew he was at his high school today. 

He definitely saw him now.

The look of pure horror that raced across Yamaguchi's face was both hilarious and insulting. 

“Yamagu-”

“Why are you talking to Kenma?!” Yamaguchi interrupted the kid's greeting in a flurry. Kuroo raised a brow, trying to make sense of the situation. Sure, he knew Yamaguchi didn't much like him (the feeling was mutual) but there was no reason for looking that panicked. 

“Uh, I saved him from falling flat on his face,” Kuroo replied. “Didn't know he was a friend of yours.”

Yamaguchi gaped for a bit before turning to look down at Kenma.

“Is that true?” Yamaguchi asked. Kenma blinked slowly.

“Yes?” Kenma replied, looking at Yamaguchi worriedly. Kuroo could literally see Yamaguchi deflate.

“... well then, we'll be going,” Yamaguchi said awkwardly, gently pushing Kenma toward the front doors. Kenma followed, still looking bewildered, and Kuroo couldn't blame him.

“Hi and bye to you, too,” Kuroo called out, just to be an asshole. Yamaguchi tossed him a glare over his shoulder before they both disappeared. 

“Ah, sorry I made you wait,” Mr. Isobe said, quickly walking back into the room. Kuroo's smile returned.

“It's fine. I know old men are pretty slow,” Kuroo jested. He had to jump out of the way of Mr. Isobe's jabbing cane.

“Disrespectful little shit,” Mr. Isobe said, but it was said with a grin. He grounded his cane again and looked Kuroo over. “Though you're definitely not little anymore. Where'd the years go?”

“I was taller than you in high school, too,” Kuroo shot back.

“I don't remember that,” Mr. Isobe said quickly. Kuroo laughed and pocketed his phone. He'd get back to Bokuto later.

\---

By the time Mr. Isobe and Kuroo had gone their separate ways and Kuroo took the train ride home, it was nearly time to leave for work. Kuroo yawned again as he changed into his work attire, downing a cup of coffee in the process. He hoped the caffeine would give him the boost he needed. The coffee mug was placed in the sink just before a knock came to his door. Curious, Kuroo made his way over, unlocking it before opening. Tsukishima was there.

“How was it?” Tsukishima asked in lieu of a greeting. Kuroo stood aside so Tsukishima would have the room to enter.

“A blast,” Kuroo answered honestly. He closed the door and immediately wound his arms around Tsukishima's middle, leaving a quick kiss on his cheek. “An absolute blast, but I'm not going to lie, I feel kinda like a zombie.”

Tsukishima rested his elbows on Kuroo's shoulders.

“When did you get back?” Tsukishima asked. He, bless him, raked his fingers through Kuroo's hair and across his scalp, and it felt so good that Kuroo was pretty sure he could fall asleep while standing up. He leaned into the touch without shame.

“Mm... forty minutes ago? Maybe?” Kuroo said, eyes closed contentedly. He almost whined when those fingers stopped moving.

“That late?” Tsukishima asked. There was disapproval in his tone.

“Mr. Isobe invited me for dinner. I couldn't turn it down. My belly is full of barbeque,” Kuroo pouted, reopening his eyes. There was a cute frown on Tsukishima's face. “I just drank some coffee. I'll make it.”

“Mm,” Tsukishima hummed. Then the blond looked down, and Kuroo followed his gaze to see Midnight unabashedly rubbing herself up against his leg. Kuroo tightened his grip on Tsukishima's sides.

“No. Nope, don't pet the cat, continue to pet me,” Kuroo insisted. Tsukishima smirked.

“If I keep this up, you'll fall asleep,” Tsukishima said, raking his nails softly against Kuroo's scalp again. Kuroo shivered.

“I won't,” Kuroo denied, though the words themselves were slurred. Tsukishima patted his head and then unwound his arms from Kuroo's shoulders. Kuroo grunted as he released Tsukishima and watched him bend down to pick Midnight up. Midnight purred happily as she got her fur stroked. 

“Her hair is growing back in nicely,” Tsukishima commented, running his fingers over the area Midnight had been shaved for her surgery. Kuroo continued to pout. “Did you run into that teacher?”

It was such a quick change in subject that Kuroo took a second to realize what Tsukishima was talking about.

“Oh. You know what, I don't remember seeing her,” Kuroo answered. If she was around, he'd been too focused on the experiments to notice. “I did run into Freckles, though.”

Tsukishima's eyes watched him carefully, and Kuroo almost rolled his eyes.

“I didn't say much!” Kuroo defended himself. “It was weird, though. So this other boy nearly tripped over my foot and then Yamaguchi-san saw me with him and had this freak out? It seemed like he thought I would tell this random kid that he snuck into a gay club or something. I didn't even know they knew each other.”

Tsukishima looked thoughtful.

“... oh. Did the boy have... how did Yamaguchi describe it... hair like pudding?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo's eyebrows shot up. He thought about the brunette roots outgrowing the blond.

“... I guess you could say that?” Kuroo agreed, seeing the resemblance.

“He's Yamaguchi's crush,” Tsukishima said with a small grin. “Who doesn't know Yamaguchi is gay.”

“... oh,” Kuroo said. It made a little more sense now. “... damn. I hate to say this, but Freckles has good taste.”

Tsukishima's eyes narrowed in the slightest.

“Oh does he?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo tried to stop a grin.

“You're included in that, you know,” Kuroo laughed. Tsukishima hummed again, turning his attention to Midnight. Kuroo leaned forward. “Is my Kei jealous?”

Tsukishima said nothing to that, just gave Midnight a few more strokes before setting her down. When Tsukishima came back up, he grabbed hold of Kuroo's shirt and tugged him closer, onto his lips. Kuroo tilted his head, easily accepting the kiss, melting into his soft lips and tongue with a flittering heart. Kuroo adored the warm peacefulness that came with kissing Tsukishima. It was like they could create their own personal bubble separating them from the rest of the world, and while Kuroo was pretty damn happy with the people and routines in his life, he absolutely loved the feeling he got when it was just Tsukishima and him behind closed doors.

A soft meow grabbed his attention and made him realized they weren't quite in their bubble with a spoiled cat rubbing against their legs. Tsukishima chuckled against his lips.

“I think your cat is the one who's jealous,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo sighed and left one last quick peck on Tsukishima's lips before falling to his knees and scooping Midnight up. He hugged her close to his chest.

“You greedy, greedy girl,” Kuroo said with all the love in the world. Midnight just meowed and butted her head against his chest.

“We have to get going if we're going to make it to work on time,” Tsukishima pointed out. Kuroo looked up at him from his spot on the floor.

“... I shouldn't have bent down. Now I feel like I don't have the energy to stand up,” Kuroo complained. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and held his hand out. Kuroo set Midnight on the floor before taking his hand. He purposefully let the momentum of Tsukishima pulling him up swing him into Tsukishima's body for another kiss, and merely smirked into it when Tsukishima playfully bit his lower lip in retaliation. He continued to chase Tsukishima's lips, even when the other pulled back. There was a sudden pressure against his backside that made Kuroo freeze. Tsukishima took the moment to pull away from the kiss with a devious glint in his eyes.

“Let's go,” Tsukishima ordered.

“... did you just smack my ass?” Kuroo asked, feeling all sorts of surprised, incredulous, and turned on all at once. “You cannot smack my ass and expect me to casually walk to work with you.”

Tsukishima chuckled, deep and amused, being a complete tease and Kuroo was _so_ weak.

“Too bad you don't have a choice,” Tsukishima replied, placing his hand on the doorknob. “Watch me dance tonight. I'll keep you awake.”

Kuroo cursed the universe. He wanted to drag Tsukishima into his room right now, maybe return the favor of that mind-blowing blow job he'd received.

“Cruel,” Kuroo spoke weakly. Tsukishima just continued to grin as he opened the door and walked out. Kuroo hastily grabbed his keys and followed.

**Tsukishima Kei**

It was really fun riling Kuroo up. He did take some pity, however, by asking for details about his day at the science fair as soon as they left the apartment. Despite his obvious tiredness and intermittent yawns, Kuroo spoke with bright eyes and jerky hand motions, describing all the experiments he'd seen and helped with, and funny things Mr. Isobe had said. Sometimes Kuroo would end up going to deep into a concept, using words that Tsukishima hardly understood (something about matter waves and bonds) but Tsukishima didn't mind. It was nice seeing Kuroo so passionate about something.

His own day had been a normal, but relaxing one. He'd exercised, made and ate some soup, read a few chapters of a novel, and talked with Akiteru on the phone. While he'd enjoyed the alone time, he definitely didn't mind being next to Kuroo again.

It wasn't until they had been riding on the train for a while that Kuroo received a call. Tsukishima observed as Kuroo looked at the screen in surprise.

“Who is it?” Tsukishima asked.

“My mom is trying to call,” Kuroo answered, looking unsure. “The service is blotchy in the train. I'll call her back when we get to the station.”

It didn't seem like a call from his mom was a very frequent thing. After hearing his family situation, Tsukishima guessed it wouldn't be. He certainly hoped it wouldn't be a call with bad news about his step-sister.

When they did reach the station, Tsukishima found himself uncertain of what to do. He wanted to give Kuroo his privacy, but he also wanted to be there as support. Kuroo made the decision for him by flashing him a quick smile and dialing his mom. Tsukishima walked alongside him as it rang.

“Hey, mom. Sorry, I was on a train, so the service was bad,” Kuroo greeted. Tsukishima observed him silently, watching the way his hand made it to the back of his neck in a self-conscious move. “No, it's fine, I can talk.”

The streetlights flickered on above them in preparation for the night sky. It was because of this that Tsukishima was able to witness Kuroo's eyes widen and his hand grip the cell phone. Tsukishima felt dread settle deep in his stomach for a nauseating moment.

“I'm... glad to hear that,” Kuroo responded. Despite the words, he wasn't smiling. Tsukishima's eyebrows furrowed. “How will they monitor it?”

Deciding it would drive him crazy to keep watching without knowing, Tsukishima turned away and stuck his ear buds in his ears. They were nearly at the Hidden Gem's front door when Kuroo finally hung up.

“Is everything alright?” Tsukishima asked, pausing his music. Kuroo took a deep breath. 

“Manami is cancer-free,” Kuroo announced with a tired smile. Tsukishima's eyebrows shot upwards.

“Isn't... isn't that good?” Tsukishima asked, confused by Kuroo's attitude.

“It's great. It's fantastic,” Kuroo insisted. “It's just... it's the third time she's been 'cancer-free'. Then it always comes back.”

Tsukishima frowned and took hold of Kuroo's hand, lacing their fingers together.

“... they say third time is a charm. Maybe this time it really is the last time,” Tsukishima said softly, trying to be encouraging.

“... I hope so,” Kuroo said, squeezing his hand. “She's young, so her body is really weak. She'll be in the hospital for a while, despite the cancer being gone.”

“It sounds like she's a fighter. I'm sure she'll be better soon,” Tsukishima said, though it sounded weak even to his own ears. He didn't want to promote false hope, he just... wanted to even out that frown on Kuroo's lips.

“For mom's sake, I hope so. Mom loves her a lot. She's worried sick,” Kuroo sighed, looking even more tired than he had before. Tsukishima was almost angry. It was clear how much Kuroo loved his mom. Yet, she left him and moved to the other side of the world to be with another family and seemed pretty shitty at communicating, even though she readily accepted Kuroo's money for her second husband's child's fees. Even if Kuroo wanted to help, it was just... fucked up. 

“We still have a little time. Do you want to just... sit for a while, before we go in?” Tsukishima asked, turning his MP3 player off and plucking the ear buds from his ears. Kuroo blinked, probably surprised by the offer. Tsukishima wasn't even sure it was needed. Kuroo was obviously apprehensive about Manami's cancer returning, but Tsukishima supposed the fact it was gone should make this a happy moment. Though the situation with his mother seemed highly unfair and wrong to Tsukishima, he couldn't jump into Kuroo's mind. He wasn't sure how the raven really felt about it all.

“... that'd be nice, actually,” Kuroo agreed with a nod. Relieved, Tsukishima shoved his MP3 in his pocket and walked over to the curb, taking a seat on it. They were about a block away from the Hidden Gem, and other than a car passing by every now and again, it was fairly quiet. Kuroo sat next to him, arm brushing arm, and Tsukishima leaned against him, resting the side of his head on Kuroo's. Kuroo followed suit, nuzzling him. It was cute, and the corners of Tsukishima's lips curled up despite the mood. Silence overtook them. Tsukishima wouldn't call it a comfortable silence, but it was a needed one, and he hoped it would be enough for Kuroo to sort out his thoughts. It was the least Tsukishima could do after Kuroo had held him as he cried over Akiteru's then-rejection. He was glad Kuroo wasn't crying, though. The thought kind of broke Tsukishima's heart.

“... don't fall asleep on me,” Tsukishima whispered.

“Mmph. But you're comfy,” Kuroo whispered back.

“I don't know how my boney shoulder and hard head are comfy, but okay.”

“I like that boney shoulder and hard head.”

“Wow, smooth.”

“I can be so smooth. Are you lost? Heaven is an awfully long way from here.”

“Why are you using a pick-up line when I'm already your boyfriend?”

“The real question is why are we still whispering?”

There was a brief silence that followed, and then they pressed even closer together as their shoulders shook with laughter. 

“Come on,” Tsukishima chuckled, patting Kuroo's leg. “Unlike you, I still have to change.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kuroo said quickly, clenching at Tsukishima's shirt before he could stand. “I want another kiss.” Tsukishima snorted and then leaned in to give Kuroo what he wanted. Kuroo still did not let go of his shirt when their lips drew apart. “Thank you, Kei.”

He felt Kuroo's warm breath caress his face with the heartfelt words. It was a tad embarrassing to have those serious eyes on him, but more than that, it made him feel satisfied. If he was successful in making Kuroo understand that he cared, that he would be there for him, that was all that mattered.

“Wow, PDA. Didn't know you were the type, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima whipped his head up to see Akaashi standing behind them, hands buried in his jacket and a smirk on his face. Now he truly was embarrassed. Kuroo didn't share the sentiment, laughing as he stood.

“He can be pretty cute,” Kuroo said with a smile, ignoring Tsukishima's glare. “How's the nose?”

Tsukishima stood as Akaashi gently prodded his own nose.

“It's sore. But it hasn't started bleeding again and I'm not having any breathing problems, so I'll live,” Akaashi answered.

“And Bo?”

“Still working on that one,” Akaashi sighed. “I'd heard you mention it before, but he really can get in depressive moods, can't he?”

“He can,” Kuroo nodded. “Haven't seen it happen in a while, though, which just means he really cares about you.”

“I'll try hard in getting him back to normal,” Akaashi said earnestly. Kuroo looked satisfied with that. They all entered the Hidden Gem, going separate ways at the bar. Kuroo had flashed him a smile, one that Tsukishima knew he should interpret as Kuroo being fine, but it wasn't going to erase the worry Tsukishima felt. Akaashi was looking at Tsukishima slyly. “Did I interrupt something good?”

“We were about to come inside anyway,” Tsukishima answered nonchalantly as they entered the dressing room. He noticed Sugawara and Oikawa crowded around the phone in Oikawa's hands. Oikawa made eye-contact with him and immediately gestured them over.

“You two are cutting it close!” Oikawa hissed. He obviously didn't care much, though, because he was grinning a second later. “Come see, come see!”

Tsukishima glanced at Akaashi and met his gaze before walking over. On Oikawa's cell phone was a picture of Oikawa himself. Only, it was a picture of a picture. More precisely, a picture of a piece of artwork. In the painting, Oikawa was beautifully drawn, eyes staring off into the distance as he leaned against an old building with a busted-out window. In fact, the entire background looked dark and old and broken, whereas Oikawa was the center focus, looking out-of-place in brightly colored clothing. 

“This... is this by that guy?” Tsukishima asked disbelievingly.

“He called it 'Potential'. It was only in the gallery for three days before it was bought for one-hundred-sixty-seven-thousand yen!” Oikawa said, chin high and smile smug.

“Bullshit,” Akaashi quipped. Oikawa huffed.

“Believe what you want, but I wouldn't lie! This Ushijima-san guy is from a family that makes bank, and I am his muse,” Oikawa explained with a flourish. “I got a fourth of the profits.”

“So you took this weird, obsessed guy's word for it and went to meet him so he could paint you?” Akaashi asked, deadpanned. Sugawara hesitantly raised his hand.

“I... went with him. As a safety precaution,” Sugawara said.

“... and you dragged Sugawara-san with you?” Akaashi accused.

“I cannot believe this tone I'm getting from you!” Oikawa exclaimed, gasping at Akaashi. “Did you not see his gorgeous artwork?! And I am perfectly fine. Ushijima-san was a complete gentleman.”

“This is the guy who grabbed at you in the club,” Tsukishima reminded him. Oikawa waved a hand in the air.

“Let's not dwell on the past,” Oikawa replied.

“Does Iwaizumi-san know?” Akaashi asked.

“I'm... gonna tell him tonight,” Oikawa said with shifting eyes. Tsukishima narrowed his own at the obvious lie.

“What is with you two, anyway?” Tsukishima asked. “And no bullshit answers. Just tell us.”

“... well, you don't have to be so aggressive about it,” Oikawa pouted. He placed his phone in his locker before speaking again. “We... talked. He likes me, he just... can't deal with dating a dancer. So we've decided to stay friends for now. I mean, I won't be this young and beautiful forever. I'll have to quit eventually.”

“... so basically, you've decided to wait for each other,” Sugawara summarized. He beamed a smile. “That's actually really romantic!”

“Gag me,” Tsukishima commented, to which Akaashi snickered. Oikawa squawked, cheeks pink.

“Neither of you have any right to judge! Especially you!” Oikawa exclaimed, pointing a finger at Akaashi. “Your boyfriend is the sap of the century!”

“I have no argument,” Akaashi answered bluntly. “But it's not just me. I walked up to Tsukishima and Kuroo getting rather cozy outside.”

Tsukishima glared daggers at him, hoping the heat in his cheeks didn't show too much.

“Oooh?” Oikawa asked, an intrigued eyebrow arched upward.

“I was trying to help Tetsurou out with someth-”

“'Tetsurou'?” Sugawara interrupted with a grin. In fact, all three of them were looking at him with a grin. Tsukishima was not about to deal with this. He resolutely exited the conversation by not saying another word as he got dressed for the night. Fuck them for snickering. He had every right to call his boyfriend by his given name and support him when he needed it. It was just... embarrassing to show how much he liked Kuroo. Because he liked Kuroo a hell of a lot. Enough to feel sexier and more powerful than usual as he walked out of the dressing room in a suit. 

After all, he had to help his boyfriend stay awake tonight.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is a giant baby when he's sick.

**Chapter 24  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

As Kuroo assisted a student with setting up a rather complicated wire circuit, he let out a massive yawn, feeling his mouth stretch so wide it almost hurt. Lord, he was tired. He also had a headache to go along with his lack of strength, and it was only the wonder on the teens' faces that kept the smile on his own face.

Politely excusing himself from the crowds, Kuroo made his way to the staff restroom and splashed cold water on his face. It took some of the sluggish edge off, but his head continued to pound viciously. Bracing himself, he left the bathroom and went in search for Mr. Isobe. It was almost lunch time. Kuroo knew the lack of sleep (about six hours in the past two days) was the cause of his fatigue, but Mr. Isobe needed help, and he only had to get through today and tonight and then he'd be able to sleep like the dead. He looked forward to it.

Unlike yesterday, when the courtyard had been taken over with their elephant toothpaste setup, the benches were cleared and free. Mr. Isobe had commented that it would be nice to enjoy lunch in the fresh air after being cooped inside with experiments all day, so Kuroo joined him out on a bench. It was a nice day, warm with a breeze, though Kuroo did wish the breeze came around more often. As he opened his store-bought lunch, he didn't feel very hungry. Maybe having a taste of Tsukishima's amazing homemade food was killing his appetite for the prepackaged stuff.

“Didn't you have one of those for lunch yesterday?” Mr. Isobe asked as he dug into his own, surely homemade, lunch. It looked very colorful and balanced, and Kuroo wondered if his wife had prepared it for him.

“Yeah. I'm not exactly the best cook,” Kuroo admitted, poking at the rice with his chopsticks. “I'm learning, though.”

The crows feet near Mr. Isobe's eyes squished together as he smiled.

“No one to make you one yet, then?” Mr. Isobe asked curiously. Kuroo paused at the question. Why hadn't he thought to beg Tsukishima to make him one?!

“I actually do,” Kuroo replied, knowing the question wasn't really about the food. “It's new, though.”

“Ah-ha. Don't want to scare them off, hm? I supposed you would be a handful,” Mr. Isobe replied, chuckling. Kuroo grinned at the jab.

“Suppose I am. That person is... really special to me, though,” Kuroo said, digging his chopsticks deeper into his rice. He still didn't feel like eating, and there was still a pressure building at his temples, but thinking of Tsukishima was always nice.

“I wish you the best of luck with that, then,” Mr. Isobe said. “And your mom?”

Kuroo placed his elbow on the stone table and managed to rest his cheek on his hand before another yawn tore out of his mouth. It made his eyes water.

“Still in America. I just talked to her yesterday,” Kuroo answered. Though Mr. Isobe was already aware of Kuroo's mother moving to America with her new husband, he didn't know about Manami and her situation. Kuroo felt that it was better that way. The only ones he'd actually talked to about it were Bokuto and Tsukishima, for good reason. Not that Mr. Isobe wasn't a trustworthy person, but... he'd already done so much for Kuroo when he was younger. There was no reason to burden him anymore.

“Good. You know,” Mr. Isobe began, chewing the bit of food that was left in his mouth and swallowing before going on. “I always wondered how you were. The last time I saw you, your father's passing was still fresh, and I knew you didn't know that uncle you stayed with very well-”

“He was great, though,” Kuroo interrupted, feeling the need to defend his uncle. Mr. Isobe nodded.

“Still, I know I shouldn't play favorites, but we all know teachers do. You were a favorite. And to see you now, despite what you went through, I think you turned out to be a pretty damn amazing person,” Mr. Isobe spoke with finality. Kuroo allowed the words to wash over him and settle deep inside. Warmth welled up in the pit of his stomach, and he left his chopsticks lying on top of his rice as he curled his hand against the stone table.

“... thank you,” Kuroo whispered. He wasn't even sure if the phrase alone could convey how happy the words had made him, or how grateful he was to have Mr. Isobe's support. 'Amazing', he'd said. Just like Tsukishima. The impact of such words from people you cared about was really worth all the galaxies in the universe. It wasn't poetry, wasn't even very descriptive or specific, just a word, but the affection behind it was undeniable. It was something Kuroo had gone so many years without and wishing he had. It was something that was actually making Kuroo a little dizzy.

“Kuroo?” Mr. Isobe asked, leaning down to peak up at Kuroo's lowered face. “Are you alright?”

Kuroo was not. He felt weak and hot and emotional.

“Sorry. I'm just tired,” Kuroo said, trying to sit up. Mr. Isobe continued to look worried. “I work nights, so I haven't gotten much sleep.”

Mr. Isobe's eyebrows shot up.

“Well damn it, boy, go home,” Mr. Isobe said, making a shooing gesture with his chopsticks.

“But-”

“I appreciate all your help. Today is the last day of the fair. All that's really left is to pack everything up. I'm definitely capable of that in my old age,” Mr. Isobe insisted. “You actually look a little flushed. Go rest. Call that girlfriend of yours over to take care of you.”

Kuroo smiled.

“If you're sure-”

“Bah!” Mr. Isobe exclaimed, grabbing the cane next to him and jabbing Kuroo in the leg. “Go home. I expect another e-mail from you soon.”

Kuroo wrapped up his untouched lunch and bid farewell to Mr. Isobe. Loss of appetite, feeling warm and weak and dizzy... Kuroo hated to admit it, but he may be coming down with something. He hoped that it was just the lack of sleep making him feel this way. 

\---

37.7 degrees Celsius.

Unfortunately, something like this was not just from lack of sleep.

Kuroo groaned and flopped back onto his mattress in misery. He'd been wretched from a deep sleep by the alarm clock he'd set for an hour before he had to leave for work, and now he was regretting everything from getting so little sleep the past two days to simply moving his pinky finger. His throat itched and his burning head swam with so many thoughts. He had to call in to work, he had to get a cold washcloth on his forehead, he had to go back to sleep, he had to eat something even though he really didn't want to, he had to take a shower because he felt gross, he had to...

Kuroo whined pitifully, which was all he felt he had the energy for. His bleary vision landed on his cell phone. 

_“Call that girlfriend of yours over to take care of you.”_

Snorting, Kuroo lethargically reached for the phone and tapped Tsukishima's contact. He hit 'call' and then put it on speaker-phone, leaving the phone resting on the pillow beside his head. 

“Hello?” Tsukishima answered on the third ring. 

“Mm.. hey gorgeous,” Kuroo slurred. It was hard keeping his eyelids open.

“... why are you calling me? Are you home?” Tsukishima asked.

“Yeah. Home, and unfortunately running a fever. This is where you tell me 'I told you so' about not getting enough sleep,” Kuroo chuckled, but it was interrupted by a tickle in his throat that made him cough. There was some rustling on the other end of the line.

“I'll be over in a second,” Tsukishima replied.

“Noooo, Kei, I don't want you to get sick. Can you just... call the Hidden Gem and let them know I can't make it?” Kuroo sighed.

“If you can call me, you can call them,” Tsukishima answered. Kuroo pouted.

“Be nice to your boyfriend,” Kuroo whined. He thought he heard his doorknob jingle and then he definitely heard a knock on the door. “Ha! I'm not letting you in.”

“Tetsurou,” Tsukishima said firmly. Kuroo smiled at the name. “At least let me make you some food. Have you eaten?”

Kuroo buried his face in his pillow guilty.

“I had some yogurt this morning,” Kuroo conceded.

“Let me in,” Tsukishima responded. It was firm, but soft. Kuroo groaned and used his protesting muscles to lift himself off the mattress. Midnight lifted her head from her resting position on the couch as he entered the living room and watched with big, curious blue eyes as he lugged himself to the front door. Despite the temperature of his body, moving about outside of his sheets was giving him goosebumps. A shiver wracked his body as he unlocked and opened the door. Kuroo watched as Tsukishima, knowing he'd won, lowered his cell phone and ended the call. He gave Kuroo a once-over and a downward quirk of his lips. “Told you so.”

“You suck,” Kuroo remarked quickly. He closed his eyes when the back of Tsukishima's hand came to rest on his forehead.

“How high is the fever?” Tsukishima asked.

“Mm.. your hand feels cool,” Kuroo sighed.

“My hand is a normal temperature. You're burning,” Tsukishima said in disapproval. Kuroo stepped to the side to let Tsukishima in and closed the door. 

“I know I'm hot,” Kuroo quipped with a smirk that didn't last very long. Wow, just answering the door felt like it'd knocked the wind out of him. He began shuffling back to his bedroom.

“The temp?” Tsukishima asked again.

“Thirty-seven point eight,” Kuroo muttered, knowing Tsukishima was following him back to his bedroom. As soon as the bed was close enough, Kuroo flopped right onto it, curling up in the sheets.

“Have you taken anything?” Tsukishima asked, to which Kuroo shook his head. “I'll be right back.”

Kuroo hummed in response, blinking blearily up at the ceiling. He wanted to sleep... but he also wanted to stay up because Tsukishima was here. He tried to concentrate on the sounds coming from outside of his bedroom, but it was hard because they were few and far between. The next thing he knew, his shoulder was being shaken and his name was being called, and damn it, when had he fallen back asleep?

“Hrm?” Kuroo mumbled pathetically. He hated mornings. He hated waking up. He hated being woken up while sick even more.

“Sorry,” Tsukishima apologized, speaking in a whisper, bless the man. “I have some Tylenol. Can you sit up to take it?”

Kuroo begrudgingly scooted backwards until his shoulder blades were resting against the wall. After a short coughing spell, he took the pill and glass of water that was offered before swallowing the pill. Once he had the water on his tongue, he greedily gulped it down to the last drop. He hadn't even noticed how thirsty he was.

“Ah.. that was good,” Kuroo commented. Tsukishima took the empty glass and stood.

“I'll get you more water. There's toast here by your bed and I called the Hidden Gem. Shimizu-san is going to man your shift tonight,” Tsukishima explained. “I would make you soup if I had more time before work.”

“Do I get a get-well kiss too?” Kuroo asked with a wobbly grin. He concentrated hard to focus his bleary eyes on Tsukishima's face. The man looked exasperated.

“Did you do all this just to get a kiss?” Tsukishima asked jokingly. 

“Oh no. I was found out. You're like... an ace detective,” Kuroo said in false awe. Tsukishima chuckled and leaned forward. Kuroo instantly leaned into the hand that cupped his cheek, and closed his eyes expectantly as Tsukishima's lips left a kiss on his forehead.

“You're still acting like yourself, so I'm not too worried. Just get rest and drink a lot of fluids,” Tsukishima instructed. Kuroo slid back down into a lying position.

“Wow, you are like, the best,” Kuroo mumbled. “The best of the best. Best boyfriend. I'm really lucky.”

Kuroo was surely half-way off to dreamland as he continued to mutter nonsense. He could distinctly feel Tsukishima's long fingers gently running over his forehead and smoothing back his hair, and it felt really, really good. He belatedly thought of the toast Tsukishima had mentioned. It seemed awfully rude to ignore the gesture, and he knew he should put something in his stomach, but he really didn't feel like eating. All he could concentrate on was how soft his bed was and how calming Tsukishima's fingers were, and then he thought of nothing at all.

**Tsukishima Kei**

“How high is something dangerous?” Tsukishima asked as he plucked cat ears from his head. The night had just ended for the dancers, and they were all in the dressing room, minus Oikawa, who had slipped away to talk with Iwaizumi. Tsukishima always loathed the cat ears and tail combination, because the getup somehow erased all the rules and left them with dozens of men thinking it was alright to 'pet' the ears and tail. He personally would vote that they toss the outfit out in the dumpster, but it seemed to be a favorite amongst the crowd. Of course it would be.

“Have you never been sick?” Akaashi asked, getting undressed next to him. Tsukishima had told everyone that Kuroo was sick, and now he was wondering how high a body temperature could get before a trip to the doctor was needed.

“Common colds, yes, but I have a pretty good immune system. I can't remember a time I've had a fever,” Tsukishima admitted. He wondered if that was abnormal. His family truly had been blessed with a strong insusceptibility to illness.

“You're lucky,” Sugawara commented.

“Thirty-seven point seven is a pretty low-grade fever. Just tell Kuroo to keep an eye on it,” Akaashi answered. Tsukishima nodded as he finished getting dressed. Like he'd said to Kuroo earlier, he wasn't too worried, given the fact Kuroo was still acting like his dorky self, but Tsukishima did want to make sure. 

“Kuroo-san is lucky to have a boyfriend fretting over him,” Sugawara teased. 

“I'm not fretting,” Tsukishima denied. The words made him remember the heat on his fingertips as he smoothed his hands through Kuroo's raven locks, and how Kuroo had called himself lucky to have Tsukishima for a boyfriend. He was such a sap. 

“So I've actually been dying to ask you this question,” Akaashi cut into his thoughts. Tsukishima plopped down on a seat, now dressed, and went about tying his shoes, all the while looking up at Akaashi expectantly. “Have you two banged?”

Tsukishima gaped and Sugawara laughed.

“... why the hell are you always on my case about my relationship? You two are in a relationship, too. Even Oikawa is in this weird half, sort-of-kind-of relationship with Iwaizumi-san, but I'm the only one who gets hounded,” Tsukishima accused.

“Because you're you,” Sugawara replied, unhelpfully. His displeasure must have shown on his face, because Sugawara laughed again. “You're the 'Ice Prince' around here for a reason, you know. I can tell you like everyone here, but you're just a very... reserved person. And Kuroo-san is... well, Kuroo-san.”

“We're interested, is all,” Akaashi smirked. “Though I know you consider me your best friend, even with me, there seems to be a wall.”

Tsukishima's eyebrows raised. Was he that guarded? He didn't think so... especially considering he thought of the dancers as family. 

“Am I really that bad?” Tsukishima asked. Alarm raced across Akaashi's eyes and he hastily sat next to Tsukishima.

“It's not a bad thing! It's just who you are,” Akaashi quickly amended. “I would think someone like Kuroo being around you all the time would zap all of your energy, to be honest.”

Tsukishima considered this. It was strange to hear an outsider's perspective on his own personality, but at the same time, it was refreshing. He knew Kuroo and he made an odd couple. He'd entertained similar thoughts before, and it still kind of blew his mind that he didn't mind Kuroo being around all the time. In fact, he enjoyed Kuroo being around. The last couple days had been weird without him.

“Maybe I've just secretly been a people-person all my life,” Tsukishima joked. Akaashi and Sugawara snickered. “I really do appreciate you two, though. Even Oikawa's dramatic, bullshitting ass.”

“Don't let him hear you call him that,” Akaashi snorted.

“... so?” Sugawara asked, that devious smile back on his face. Tsukishima tsked.

“My private life is none of your business,” Tsukishima said.

“See! There's that wall!” Akaashi accused.

“Hah?! That's something an average person wouldn't want to discuss with others!” Tsukishima argued.

“We've told you so many things about the guys we went home with,” Sugawara said in a pleading voice.

“Those are one-night-stands. Totally different,” Tsukishima replied. He locked a glare onto Akaashi. “Alright, then, what about you and Bokuto-san?”

“I haven't touched him,” Akaashi replied without a beat. “We've made out, that's as far as we've gone.”

“ _Why_?” Sugawara sighed, looking like the news was something tragic. “You've been drooling over those muscles for months.”

“And I still am,” Akaashi said, so seriously it was almost comical. “But I haven't truly dated someone, with the intention of staying in a long-term relationship, in a long time. I want to make sure I can give him what he wants.”

“Akaashi, if you weren't sure of that, you wouldn't have given him a chance in the first place,” Tsukishima said pointedly. Akaashi paused, looking like he was considering the information. His blue gaze dropped to the floor, then raised to the ceiling, then his brows knitted in the middle of his forehead and his lips tightened into a thin line.

“... I'm jumping him the next time I see him,” Akaashi concluded.

Tsukishima covered his eyes with the palm of his hand and shook his head as Sugawara laughed loudly.

“Sounds like a good idea. Daichi is taking me on a date tomorrow, so,” Sugawara said with wiggling eyebrows. 

“Speaking of, if I take next Wednesday off, that means the four of us will be free, right?” Akaashi asked, directly the question to Tsukishima. The blond knew he was referring to their planned double date.

“That should be fine, as long as Kuroo's feeling up to it,” Tsukishima answered. He glanced at the clock and the time prompted him to stand. He wanted to go check up on his boyfriend.

“Ah, he's still trying to run away from the question,” Sugawara commented. Tsukishima flipped them a middle finger before gathering his cell and keys. He realized he'd been using his middle finger a lot lately. Damn nosy coworkers.

\---

When Tsukishima arrived at their apartment complex, he took Kuroo's house key out of his pocket. It seemed a little weird to take his house key, but with Kuroo dead asleep when he'd left and no way to lock the door, Tsukishima figured it was the best way to go. He doubted Kuroo would be leaving the comfort of his apartment any time soon.

“Sorry for intruding,” Tsukishima whispered to an empty living room as he walked in and toed off his shoes. Or, at least, he thought it was empty. Which was why a flurry of movement at the corner of his eye startled him. He whipped his head over, only to see Midnight suddenly at his feet, meowing and flicking her tail. Tsukishima let out a breath, cursing at himself for forgetting there would be a cat in the apartment, and bent down to pet her. If Kuroo had been sleeping this whole time... “You're probably hungry, aren't you?”

Midnight meowed again, as if responding to his words. He made his way to Kuroo's bedroom, flicking on the light. Kuroo was lying stomach down with his arm stretched across the mattress and hand hanging off the bed. The cold press Tsukishima had left on his forehead was lying limp on the edge of the pillow, threatening to fall at the slightest movement. Kuroo had somehow managed to twist and turn so much that he'd wrapped the sheets around himself. Tsukishima smirked at the display and then walked to the bedside. The glass of water he'd left had been drained, and there was a single bite taken out of the toast he'd left. Tsukishima made the executive decision to refill the glass with water before attempting to wake his slumbering companion up.

“Tetsurou,” Tsukishima said softly, giving his arm a light shake. Kuroo didn't stir. Tsukishima placed the back of his hand to Kuroo's forehead and noted with relief that it didn't seem all that hot anymore. He shook him again. “Wake up.”

Tsukishima watched with amusement as Kuroo's features twisted and scrunched until, finally, his eyelids lifted. He made eye contact with Kuroo for all of three seconds before the raven grunted and stuffed his face into the pillow. Tsukishima couldn't help but chuckle.

“Come on, you baby, we need to take your temperature again,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo didn't move. Tsukishima grabbed the thermometer, still sitting on Kuroo's nightstand, and uncapped it. He poked Kuroo in the cheek with it until Kuroo reluctantly unburied his face from the pillow and parted his lips. Tsukishima inserted the thermometer snug under his tongue and waited for the beep to withdraw it. “Like I thought. No more fever.”

Kuroo turned away and let out a short, but hard cough.

“Throat hurts,” Kuroo rasped. Tsukishima held the glass of water out and it took Kuroo a while to turn around and sit up so he could drink from it.

“I think you just have a cold. It probably started as a fever because your body was trying to fight it on so little sleep,” Tsukishima reasoned. He looked down when Midnight brushed against his side. “I think Midnight's hungry.”

“... I'll feed her. Just let me wake up,” Kuroo said, setting the glass down and rubbing his hands with his palms.

“I can feed her. Just tell me where the food is,” Tsukishima replied. “And while I'm at it, I'll feed you, too.”

“M'not hungry,” Kuroo said, lowering his hands and blinking dazedly at Tsukishima. “I don't want you to get whatever I have. Thank you for what you've done, but you should go home.”

“I'll be fine. Tell me where her food is,” Tsukishima said stubbornly. Hungry or not, Kuroo hadn't had any substantial food in at least twelve hours. Tsukishima was dead-set on making food for the both of them.

“... the top cabinet across from the fridge,” Kuroo finally replied. Happy with his victory, Tsukishima shuffled out of the bedroom to do exactly what he said. He fed Midnight, who seemed extremely grateful if the speed at which she chowed the food said anything, and then popped over to his own apartment to get the ingredients he needed. He'd just made soup for himself earlier in the week, and thankfully had left-over broth and vegetables, to which he combined with pieces of chicken. After cooking the soup, he poured some into a bowl and brought it into Kuroo's room. Kuroo was now sitting up, sheets untangled and cell phone in hand. 

“How do you feel?” Tsukishima asked, carefully handing over the bowl of soup on a folded up cloth. Kuroo quickly set his cellphone down and took the bowl.

“Ugh,” Kuroo commented, summing up his feelings. He stared down at the soup as the steam rose up onto his face. “This smells really good, but I don't know how much I'll be able to keep down.”

“Try. You need to put something in your stomach,” Tsukishima ordered. With what Tsukishima would describe as a pout, Kuroo took a spoonful of broth and blew on it before slurping it up. He immediately sighed and tilted his head back.

“Feels good on my throat, that's for sure,” Kuroo said. 

“Should I tell Shimizu-san that you won't be coming in tomorrow?” Tsukishima asked. 

“No. I'll go in. I'll probably be drugged up on cold medicine, but it should just add to my charming personality,” Kuroo jested, taking another slurp of broth. Tsukishima frowned.

“Colds are contagious, you know,” Tsukishima pointed out.

“I need the money,” Kuroo sighed. He turned to the side again to cough, tightening his grip on the bowl of soup to keep it steady. Tsukishima waited the fit out, resisting the urge to reach out and touch Kuroo. His arm, his leg, anywhere, really. Tsukishima just had the urge to comfort him, even though he knew, rationally, a touch would do nothing. “Manami will still be in the hospital for a while, so I gotta help mom. But I'm also trying to save for our outing with Akaashi and Bo, and we just paid rent a couple days ago.”

Tsukishima wanted to argue. He could easily and happily pay for Kuroo on their double date. But Kuroo was weak and unwell, now, so Tsukishima tossed that subject out of the window.

“Akaashi mentioned doing the double date this Wednesday,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo finally tried a spoonful of chicken and vegetables and chewed slowly.

“Sounds good. That'll give me a goal. Now I definitely have to beat this stupid cold by Wednesday,” Kuroo said with a crooked grin.

“Just don't push yourself,” Tsukishima reprimanded, dragging a hand through Kuroo's disheveled hair. Kuroo leaned into the touch and sighed.

“If I were a cat, I'd purr when you do this,” Kuroo admitted. Tsukishima smiled and carefully sat on the edge of the mattress. He leaned into Kuroo's side and brought one arm behind his head, burying his fingers in the black locks and massaging. Kuroo groaned happily, leaning heavily against the headboard. 

“Eat,” Tsukishima suggested. Kuroo sighed again and brought another spoonful to his mouth. Tsukishima hoped the sickness would pass quickly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than normal and almost late. I'm sorry. Persona 5 is very distracting.
> 
> ALSO I FORGOT TO LINK THIS LOVELY FANART: http://zombieswere-peopletoo.tumblr.com/post/159171807449/having-tsukishima-in-all-his-beauty-aroused-in

**Chapter 25  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

Kuroo woke up to a scratchy throat and a stuffed nose. Groaning miserably, he grabbed the glass of water next to him and took generous gulps before reaching for the tissues. Being sick sucked.

He stared at the ceiling, blinking lazily and listening to the silence around him. Tsukishima had undoubtedly went home after Kuroo had fallen asleep on him last night. Kuroo was proud of himself for downing half the bowl of soup before giving up. Now his next accomplishment would need to be getting out of bed and downing cold medicine so he'd be in better shape before work tonight. The thought of the artificial cherry flavor of the medicine made his nose scrunch up in distaste. Bokuto was insane for arguing that it tasted good.

Before he'd make the attempt to drag himself out of bed, Kuroo figured he could waste some time on his phone. Maybe by then, he'd be a little more coherent.

There were two messages. One was from Bokuto, asking what they should do for their double date. The next one was from Akaashi. 'For those who may not have Sugawara's number' was the tag line, and Kuroo could see there was an image attachment. Curious, Kuroo clicked on it.

'He surprised me!!!' Was forwarded from Sugawara, and underneath the text was a picture of Sawamura and Sugawara, smiling happily while Sugawara showed off a silver band on his ring finger. It took a few seconds for Kuroo's slow mind to process it, but when he did, his eyes widened.

Holy shit, Sugawara was engaged! Kuroo wondered if Tsukishima knew yet. God, it felt like it was overdue, for how long the two had been together. Kuroo couldn't help but grin happily. It gave him enough of a spike of energy to get out of bed and take the cold medicine along with a nice, hot shower. The steam managed to clear up his sinuses, and he relished in the surely short-lived ability to breath easily through his nose. He'd barely gotten dressed when three steady, hard knocks came from his front door. With a towel still on his head, he made his way over to the door.

“Bro!” Bokuto exclaimed loudly, once the door had opened. He held up a sack of tangerines with a grin on his face. “I heard you were sick!”

“Because yelling is exactly what you should do to someone who's sick,” Kuroo quipped with a raised eyebrow. Bokuto instantly wilted.

“Ah, I'm sorry!” Bokuto whispered harshly. “Peace offering?”

Bokuto held out the bag of tangerines and Kuroo chuckled. Taking hold of them, he stepped aside to let Bokuto inside.

“I don't know why all of you insist on visiting a contagious, sick person,” Kuroo said.

“All of you?” Bokuto parroted. “I always bring you what you need when you're sick, though!”

“Ugh, if that nasty cherry medicine is 'what I need', I guess,” Kuroo replied, shutting the door. Bokuto puffed his chest out.

“Have you taken any of that delicious cherry medicine?” Bokuto asked.

“I did,” Kuroo admitted. Bokuto smirked.

“See? And by 'all of you', I'm assuming Tsukishima-san has been over here,” Bokuto said with dancing eyebrows.

“I prefer him taking care of me,” Kuroo replied, taking a trip to set the tangerines down in the kitchen. Bokuto squawked, looking offended.

“Dude. I see how it is. It's supposed to be bros before hoes, you know,” Bokuto contended.

“I'm telling Kei you called him a hoe,” Kuroo shot back, the effect only lost to a cough at the end. Regardless, fear flashed across Bokuto's eyes.

“No. No, that's not necessary,” Bokuto said, trying to act nonchalant, but it wasn't quite working. Kuroo smirked at his expense, but his friend immediately perked up again. “Oh! How was seeing Mr. … uh... your science teacher again?”

“Mr. Isobe,” Kuroo chuckled. “I had a blast. This cold kind of cut our time short, though.”

“Sucks,” Bokuto mourned.

“But hey, did you get the text about Sugawara?” Kuroo asked. 

“Sugawara-san?” Bokuto asked, tilting his head. Without pause, Bokuto reached into his pocket for his phone... and then started patting all of his pockets. “Damn, I think I left my phone in my truck.”

Kuroo snorted and walked to get his own. He had to take a quick detour to grab some tissues and blow his nose, but Bokuto waited patiently, observing him with sympathy. With his phone secured and Bokuto leaning over his shoulder, he went to his messages and was about to click on Akaashi's chat log, but Bokuto's finger was suddenly hovering over the screen.

“Wait, wait, is Manami-chan in the hospital again?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo realized the last thing his mother texted him was the address and room number of the hospital Manami would be staying in until they deemed her healthy enough to leave. 

“.. yeah, but it's for recovery. They just found she's cancer-free,” Kuroo answered. Bokuto's grin was wide.

“Fucking awesome!” Bokuto whooped, throwing an arm in the air. The enthusiasm was infectious, and Kuroo found himself grinning, even through his anxiety about the subject.

“Yeah. But what I was meaning to show you..” Kuroo continued, tapping on Akaashi's chat log. He turned the phone so Bokuto could read more easily and watched those golden eyes widen.

“They're engaged?” Bokuto asked, his grin back in full-force. “Dude! It's like so many great things are happening right now!”

“Don't jinx it,” Kuroo warned.

“So are they going to make a trip to Japan soon?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo had to pause for a moment. Even though he hadn't thought about that scenario in a long time, he knew immediately what Bokuto was talking about. Right after Manami had first shown signs of her sickness, Kuroo's mother had mentioned that Manami missed Japan and wanted to return. Obviously such a thing was impossible with her cancer, due to continuous health checks and chemotherapy treatments. Maybe now, if she had a full recovery, the possibility of a trip to Japan was still on the table. However, he hadn't heard his mom mention it the first two times she was deemed 'cancer-free'.

“No idea,” Kuroo replied. At the moment, he wasn't going to put much thought in how he'd feel either way.

“Bro, ask these things!” Bokuto insisted, patting him on the back. “It's like you never know what's going on with your mom. But, anyway, I'm happy for Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san. … will Sugawara-san change his last name? Shoot, that'll get confusing. Get well soon! As for the double date, Akaashi and I thought bowling would be pretty fun!”

“... wow, I haven't been bowling in years,” Kuroo said.

“Right?! And I say we go to karaoke afterward! Though, Akaashi wasn't too happy about that one,” Bokuto replied, mumbling the last part. Kuroo chuckled.

“Shh. We'll just say we're taking them out to eat and then drag them to karaoke,” Kuroo said. Bokuto nearly jumped in place.

“Dude,” Bokuto said, holding up a fist. Kuroo fist-bumped him with a smirk, but then used that hand to start shoving him toward the door.

“Now get the hell out of here. I'm going to crawl back into bed. Interacting with you has zapped my energy for the rest of the day,” Kuroo jested. 

“Rude!” Bokuto exclaimed, though he was slipping his shoes on as he said it. “But I'm serious. Get well by Wednesday!”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the fruit,” Kuroo responded. With a bright grin and a salute, Bokuto was out the door. 

\---

After five days of tissues, liquids, soup, and a hell of a lot of sleep, Kuroo still wouldn't say he was at 100%, but at least 90%. Tsukishima kept insisting he probably would be completely recovered if he hadn't been going to work the past few days, but Kuroo would sure be happy when payday came around. He'd definitely gotten his appetite back, and as fantastic as Tsukishima's soups were, he was craving something with a little more substance. Which was why, without Tsukishima's knowledge, Kuroo had slipped off to the market and came back to his apartment to cook the stir-fry he'd attempted with Tsukishima before. His cuts of both meat and vegetables may have been a little jagged and uneven, but when he had a wok full of pretty damn good stir-fry, he happily put some in a bowl and made his way over to Tsukishima's apartment.

“Pay-back for all the soup,” Kuroo said proudly once Tsukishima had opened the door. He held out the bowl and Tsukishima's eyebrow quirked. From somewhere behind the blond, Kuroo heard music wafting through the apartment.

“Did you make this?” Tsukishima asked, taking hold of it. His eyes sharpened. “Wait, did you go to the market?”

“Yeah-”

“Tetsurou!” Tsukishima chastised, but it only made Kuroo laugh. He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Tsukishima's lips.

“I'm fine,” Kuroo insisted. “We're going on our date tonight, right? How am I fine for the date, but not to go to the market?”

“... you should just be getting all the rest that you can,” Tsukishima answered. Regardless of the mini-lecture, Tsukishima grabbed hold of the chopsticks that had been handed over with the bowl and took a bite. “... it's good.”

Kuroo beamed at the praise.

“Can I come in?” Kuro inquired.

“I'm cleaning,” Tsukishima replied before taking another bite. 

“So? I'm ready to go and bored,” Kuroo said, gesturing toward his attire. He'd already changed into the black tee, gray skinny jeans, and chucks that he was going to wear tonight, even though there were still at least two hours before they'd be leaving. Honestly, Kuroo was tired of being cooped up in his room and couldn't wait for a night out on the town. He'd also missed Tsukishima a lot. Sure, the blond came over periodically to check on him, but it was different when long bouts of interaction left him feeling weak and they couldn't even kiss in fear of Tsukishima catching the bug. “I won't bother you.”

“Somehow, I doubt that,” Tsukishima replied, but he left the door open as he made his way back into the house. Kuroo slipped inside and shut the door, leaving his shoes at the doorway before settling on the couch. He watched Tsukishima put cellophane wrap over the bowl of stir-fry and place it in the fridge.

“Were you lying about it tasting good?” Kuroo joked.

“I ate earlier. I'll be sure to eat the stir-fry tomorrow for lunch,” Tsukishima said. When he walked back into the living room, he picked up a duster that had been sitting on the table and got to work on the entertainment center. Kuroo leaned to the side, inch by inch, until he fell onto the couch cushions with a small unf. Tsukishima glanced at him and then went back to cleaning. Kuroo tapped his finger to the music and settled on watching Tsukishima clean, but his restlessness was quickly getting the better of him. 

“Do Sugawara-san and Sawamura-san have a date set yet?” Kuroo asked.

“Not that I know of,” Tsukishima replied. Kuroo turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

“When are the new outfits for the dancers coming in?”

“Tomorrow, I think.”

“When's the last time you went bowling?”

“Mm, three-ish months ago.”

“Really?”

“With my brother.”

“... Keeei, I'm bored,” Kuroo complained with a sigh. Tsukishima dusted the last shelf and then turned around with a hand on his hip.

“I thought you said you wouldn't bother me,” Tsukishima accused. Kuroo grunted before lifting himself off the couch.

“I'm not bothering you!” Kuroo replied, waltzing over and encircling Tsukishima's shoulders with his arms. Tsukishima looked unfazed, and Kuroo grinned. “I just want a kiss.”

“You can wait until I'm done cleaning,” Tsukishima said matter-of-factly, shoving the end of the duster into Kuroo's stomach. Kuroo tensed but didn't back away.

“Eh?? I've been waiting for days, though,” Kuroo pouted. He made it a point to continually drop his gaze to Tsukishima's lips.

“Literal child,” Tsukishima sighed, removing the duster from pressing into his stomach and wrapping his free arm around Kuroo's waist. 

“Aw, come on. You didn't miss this at all?” Kuroo asked, running his fingertips along the curve of Tsukishima's neck.

“Nope,” Tsukishima replied immediately. Kuroo was about to object, but Tsukishima had closed the distance between them. Kuroo tried to suppress his grin, putting his lips to better use. 

Yep, not being sick was definitely the best.

**Tsukishima Kei**

He'd managed to finish cleaning.

Somehow.

It'd been difficult with Kuroo pawing at him the whole time, trying to steal kisses and being a general annoyance. Not that Tsukishima truly thought him annoying. He was just... easy to get sidetracked by. Especially when a song he liked came on the radio, prompting him to grab the TV remote and use it as a microphone as he sang and danced and tried to pull Tsukishima into his shenanigans. It was as if he had stored up days worth of energy while lying in bed and was now finally able to let it out. Tsukishima just hoped Kuroo wasn't acting too quickly, because he didn't want the raven to end up right back in bed. He did learn one very important thing, though.

Kuroo was a terrible dancer. An okay singer, but a terrible dancer.

Who could blame him for hiding his laughter behind his hand? Unfortunately, though, Kuroo just took that as encouragement and made him double his efforts. 

God, his boyfriend was a dork.

He'd left Kuroo in the living room as he retreated to his room to change. With a white v-neck tee covered by a light gray cardigan, blue jeans, and his glasses perched on his nose, he walked back out and turned the stereo off. A cat-call sounded from the sofa, where Kuroo was once again lying.

“Hey gorgeous. Can I follow you home?” Kuroo asked, showing his teeth. His arms were stretched behind his head as a makeshift pillow.

“We are at my house,” Tsukishima said dryly, approaching the sofa.

“Oh, good, 'cause my parents told me to follow my dreams,” Kuroo said with a snicker. 

“Hopefully not. Nobody wants Midnight turning into a giraffe,” Tsukishima replied, swinging a knee over Kuroo's body and straddling him, sitting on his lap. A burst of laughter escaped Kuroo's mouth.

“You still remember that stupid dream?” Kuroo chuckled, content in keeping his arms as a makeshift pillow and looking up at Tsukishima with a smile.

“How do you forget something that ridiculous?” Tsukishima answered. He lowered his body, settling a hand on Kuroo's chest and his other hand on his glasses so they wouldn't slip, and let his lips fall on Kuroo's. Kuroo hummed happily into the kiss, responding in kind. There was a quick moment where their lips disconnected, due to Kuroo unwinding his arms from behind his head, but then their lips were locked again, and Kuroo's hands slowly trailed up Tsukishima's jean-covered thighs. Tsukishima felt the gap between Kuroo's lips widen and he took the invitation, dipping his tongue inside the raven's mouth. He felt Kuroo's hands squeeze his thighs as his tongue stroked wetly against his own and encouraged Tsukishima deeper. Kuroo hummed again, the sound on the edge of a moan, and Tsukishima lapped it up, nibbling on Kuroo's lower lip before pulling back. Kuroo slowly opened his eyes and gave him a crooked smile.

“Well this brings back good memories,” Kuroo commented, his tone purposefully low and suggestive. Tsukishima realized the last time they were in this position, they ended up in the bedroom. The thought alone sent heat through Tsukishima's stomach, and he cursed it. 

“It does, but we have to leave,” Tsukishima spoke with a teasing smile.

“We don't _have_ to,” Kuroo said, trailing his hands up and around Tsukishima's backside, squeezing his ass. Tsukishima bit the inside of his cheek, quelling the urge to grind down into Kuroo's lap. 

“Bokuto-san and Akaashi are waiting for us,” Tsukishima reminded him.

“Don't mention Bo when you're on my lap,” Kuroo groaned. 

“Heh, why not?”

“It's a boner killer.”

“Well, that's a good thing, considering we have a train to catch. Poor Bokuto-san, though. He's not my type, but he's handsome in his own right.”

“Ugh. No. He's my bro. Don't,” Kuroo whined, making disgusting faces. Tsukishima laughed lightly and lifted himself off of Kuroo. “And anyway, _I'm_ not your type, either, and look at us.”

“Because you seduced me.”

“Oh, so you're finally admitting to my incredible charm?” Kuroo asked, standing up and doing a rather ridiculous thing with his eyebrows.

“Ugh, and then you go and ruin it like that,” Tsukishima teased.

“I haven't ruined anything, you liar,” Kuroo said, coming up behind Tsukishima as he was slipping his feet into Vans and wrapping his arms around him. Tsukishima felt Kuroo leave open-mouthed kisses down his neck and shivered.

“You're just trying to be difficult, aren't you?” Tsukishima asked, leaning back into the warmth of his hold. 

“You're really fun to rile up,” Kuroo spoke against his skin. Tsukishima sighed and wriggled an arm out of Kuroo's hold. He turned his head and extended his arm behind him to guide Kuroo's head upward until their lips met. The position was a tad uncomfortable, but the kiss was still wholly satisfying.

“Get this touchy-feel-y with me in public and I'll burn you alive,” Tsukishima threatened as soon as their lips fell apart. Kuroo whined pathetically, but finally let go and toed on his own shoes. Tsukishima caught himself staring, or, more precisely, fantasizing, about the body so close to his own and quickly focused on leaving and locking up. 

Maybe he'd ask Kuroo to stay at his place tonight after the double date. If he felt up to it.

\---

“Hey, hey, hey!” Came Bokuto's signature greeting as Kuroo and Tsukishima were spotted in the busy downtown streets. He and Akaashi were standing in the front of the bowling alley, with Bokuto waving an excited arm rapidly in the air. 

“Bro!” Kuroo greeted, and they met each other with a fist bump. Akaashi sent Tsukishima a look that was clearly meant to be interpreted as 'We have to deal with these two all evening' and Tsukishima snorted. Even so, the look spoke volumes when they entered and Kuroo and Bokuto realized cosmic bowling was available.

“This is going to be awesome!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“It'll make it harder to see,” Tsukishima remarked. 

“Aw, come on, Kei. It'll be all dark and glow-y. Isn't that more romantic?” Kuroo chuckled.

“Since when was bowling romantic?” Tsukishima asked.

“We'll show you romantic!” Bokuto said triumphantly. “Kuroo and I are taking you two somewhere special after our game of bowling!”

“Hell yes!” Kuroo joined in.

Akaashi and Tsukishima glanced at each other. Tsukishima was never big on surprises and for some reason, Bokuto's and Kuroo's grins were unsettling.

“For now, cosmic bowling. A game for four adults, please,” Akaashi said at the counter.

“Akaashi! You can't pay!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“I've got the game. You all pay for your shoes,” Akaashi replied, handing over the yen before any more arguments could be made.

“Akaashi, such a gentleman,” Kuroo cooed playfully. He was shoved in the arm by Bokuto. It was after they'd changed shoes and gotten the game set up that they were going through the racks of bowling balls. 

“I've never bowled,” Akaashi admitted as he stood next to Tsukishima.

“Never?” Tsukishima echoed, picking up a ball and testing its weight. “Are you going to need bumpers?”

“Asshole,” Akaashi replied with no heat behind it. “Bokuto seemed really excited about it, though. I didn't tell him I've never bowled.”

“Wrapped around his finger,” Tsukishima quipped. “What happened to the whole 'I'm going to jump him' thing?”

Akaashi grabbed one of the balls and turned his back to the wrack, signaling he'd go with it. 

“I'm inviting him over tonight,” Akaashi replied. 

“Oh? I had the same idea,” Tsukishima said. They both paused and looked over at their lane.

“Dude! I have glowing eyeballs!” Bokuto yelled, holding two bowling balls in front of his face as Kuroo cracked up, hyena laugh and all. Akaashi and Tsukishima both snorted.

“How are we attracted to that?” Akaashi asked with a snicker.

“There's maturity in there. Somewhere. Way... way, deep down,” Tsukishima answered, listening to Akaashi's laughter as they walked over to join their boyfriends.

It was a fun game. Despite Akaashi never bowling before, he was a natural at it, and Tsukishima really envied that uncanny ability to pick things up so quickly. Tsukishima had discovered a hidden reason behind cosmic bowling, apparent in the brief touches and hand-holding he witnessed between Bokuto and Akaashi; stuff he could see because he was right next to them, but spectators wouldn't notice unless they had a staring problem. Kuroo seemed to catch on to this half-way through the game, opting to hold Tsukishima's hand as they sat together waiting for their turn. The first time he'd done it, he'd looked at Tsukishima almost nervously, seeking approval, and Tsukishima felt a little bad for the harsh threat he'd made before leaving his apartment. When he'd laced their fingers together, Kuroo looked about as happy as a kid in a candy store, and while Tsukishima really didn't understand how simply holding hands could make Kuroo show that much joy, it was well worth it. In the end, Bokuto won the game, followed by Akaashi (how?!), followed by Tsukishima, followed by Kuroo. 

“I can't believe I lost!” Kuroo exclaimed as soon as they'd turned their shoes in. 

“Who is the master?!” Bokuto, in contrast, cried. “But now I gotta go take a leak!”

He sped off toward the restrooms, completely unaware of the middle finger Kuroo was showing to his back.

“That was fun. I'm glad I decided to give it a shot,” Akaashi commented.

“What do you mean 'give it a shot'?” Kuroo asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Tsukishima nudged Kuroo's shoulder.

“Akaashi has never bowled before,” Tsukishima said. Watching Kuroo's expression melt into shock was amusing.

“WHAT?!” Kuroo yelled, throwing his hands up into the air. “I was beaten by someone who has never played before?!”

“By at least thirty points, too,” Tsukishima chimed in. Akaashi smirked.

“You're supposed to be on my side, Kei,” Kuroo pouted. 

“I side with the strongest,” Tsukishima replied, lips quirking up as Kuroo dramatically clutched at his chest. When Bokuto joined them again, they headed back out into the streets. Bokuto and Kuroo led the way, making promises of a 'romantic restaurant', which Tsukishima was still wary of. However, they looked really happy about it, and Akaashi was clearly enjoying himself, so Tsukishima let his suspicions rest.

With good company, it would be fun no matter what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be fun! Karaoke surprise and Kuroo staying over at Tsukishima's ;)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY so to make up for my short last chapter, here's an extra long one with smut!
> 
> NOTE: TSUKISHIMA TOPS HERE. If you don't like, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Will Kuroo top at some point in the story: yes.
> 
> Song used in this chapter is Beyonce's "Dance For You" You can also refer to the original video to get an idea of Tsukishima's dance routine, though I did change a bit.
> 
> ALSO this chapter has some heavy hints at bokuakakurotsuki, rofl. I totally support my OT4, BUT NO IT WON'T HAPPEN IN THIS STORY.

**Chapter 26  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

Kuroo looked up at the building they'd stopped in front of. In red, neon letters was 'Karaoke Bar', with glass doors leading into the establishment. Kuroo grinned and looked over at the man standing next to him. He was greeted with the sour face he'd expected.

“... I am not singing,” Tsukishima said flatly.

“Bokuto, I thought we discussed this,” Akaashi said dryly from the other side of Tsukishima. 

“Pleeeease, Akaashi!?” Bokuto pleaded, bowing at the waist and holding his hands up in the air like a prayer. “It'll be fun! We'll order some beers and snacks and sing and talk! Plus, it's a private, sound-proof booth!”

“Dude, that just sounded shady,” Kuroo chuckled.

“It did. I hope you weren't expecting some hands-on action, because not only are there cameras, but I'm not interested in a foursome,” Tsukishima said bluntly. Kuroo looked at Tsukishima in surprise before turning to watch Bokuto's face turn an interesting shade of red.

“I didn't mean it like that!” Bokuto exclaimed, flustered. Akaashi was smirking at his expense and even though Tsukishima's expression remained passive, Kuroo could tell he was amused. 

“Wow, what is this kinky idea you have in your head? You brought them up when we were making out earlier too. Are you hiding something from us?” Kuroo asked slyly, biting down a laugh. His glee only grew stronger when he saw Bokuto and Akaashi eye Tsukishima.

“I only said they were waiting for us,” Tsukishima replied with narrowed eyes. “You're the one who said Bokuto killed your boner.”

Kuroo gaped.

“WHAT?!” Bokuto yelled, attracting the attention of strangers walking around them. 

“... really, what kind of conversations are you two having about us?” Akaashi asked in a provoking way.

“Wow, fuck you, dude, I'm hot!” Bokuto said, puffing out his chest. Akaashi snickered and patted his shoulder.

“It's really not what it seems,” Tsukishima sighed.

“Bro, you _are_ hot. I didn't mean it!” Kuroo insisted.

“I'm buying the first round of beer, but Kuroo has to pay for his own!” Bokuto said. 

“Dude! You can't do that!” Kuroo complained.

“That is, assuming we go along with this,” Tsukishima commented.

“Right. You boys go do this and I'll take Tsukishima somewhere truly private,” Akaashi said with a deviously innocent face. He walked over a few steps to slip his arm around Tsukishima's. Kuroo felt his body tense.

“WHAT?!” Bokuto yelled, again.

“No. Nope,” Kuroo denied, sidling up to Tsukishima's other side and linking their arms together, leaning around Tsukishima to glare at Akaashi. “Not happening.”

“Wow, so controlling,” Akaashi drawled, not letting go of Tsukishima's other arm. “He's no good. You should dump him, Tsukishima.”

“Ha! You can't believe this one, Kei. His innocent face is a lie,” Kuroo argued. Akaashi shot him a sugary-sweet smile, and Kuroo tried to hold down his smile, he really did, but then Tsukishima's body started shaking between them and the blond was laughing, and the smile finally broke on Kuroo's face.

“... Akaashi, are you really interested in something like that?” Bokuto asked. It broke the playful mood around them and they all looked over at Bokuto. Kuroo blinked, realizing Bokuto was taking this way too seriously... like he was actually trying to consider it. He wasn't smiling at all. Rather, he looked... torn. Akaashi must have realized this too, because he let go of Tsukishima and walked right up to Bokuto.

“We're joking, Bokuto,” Akaashi said firmly. Bokuto blinked owlishly at him.

“For real?” Bokuto asked, looking unsure. Kuroo found himself gaping again.

“Wait, wait, you would actually be okay with that? You, the romantic?!” Kuroo exclaimed. Bokuto suddenly looked sheepish. 

“Well I-... if it's something Akaashi wanted! And.. and you're good friends of mine, so I guess it wouldn't be too crazy! I just... I'm the one who pursued Akaashi, so like, I'd feel bad if I was holding him back from anything...” Bokuto stumbled over his words. Kuroo was pretty sure he was in a state of shock at the turn of events. He watched as Akaashi lifted his hands and gently slapped both of Bokuto's cheeks, causing the spiky-haired man to jump.

“I'm sticking to the agreements we made when we started this relationship,” Akaashi said sternly. “No third parties. I only want you.”

Bokuto stared, but slowly, a smile formed on his lips.

“GOOD,” Bokuto shouted, tugging Akaashi into a hug that looked a little too tight. “Oh man, I was scared for a minute there! I don't want to share you!”

Kuroo leaned down to rest his forehead on Tsukishima's shoulder. 

“... oh my God, Bo was ready to have a foursome with us,” Kuroo snorted in awe.

“... he wants to kiss Akaashi so badly. He's about to explode out here,” Tsukishima chuckled. Kuroo lifted his head and glanced at Tsukishima. Seeing him focused on the other two made him pout. He raised a hand and turned Tsukishima's cheek toward him, until those honey-brown eyes were looking into his own.

“Hey. Look at me,” Kuroo said with a grin. Tsukishima's eyebrows furrowed, and Kuroo felt a hand pushing at his chest.

“Ugh. You're making me want to kiss you too. Stop it,” Tsukishima said as he pushed Kuroo away. Kuroo's heart fluttered.

“Oh really?” Kuroo asked, his grin widening.

“Tsukishima,” Akaashi said, grabbing the blond's attention. “Let's just do this. It'll be nice to relax.”

Tsukishima sighed and rolled his eyes up to the sky. 

“If we must,” Tsukishima relented. Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other and gave each other a high five. Karaoke, it was!

\---

As promised, Tsukishima kept his butt glued to the seat and his hand well away from a microphone. Though Akaashi never grabbed a microphone himself, he did sing along with the songs he knew, while Bokuto and Kuroo sang loudly and proudly with excessive flailing and finger-pointing that sent them into hysterics more often than not. Even Akaashi and Tsukishima were laughing at them.

Several drinks and snacks littered their table. Akaashi was going after the beer almost worryingly fast, while Tsukishima preferred to snack on the rice crackers. He'd scolded Kuroo when he and Bokuto had picked up their beer mugs and sloshed them around while dancing, almost spilling the golden liquid on the floor.

“Aaahh!” Bokuto breathed, slamming down an empty beer mug. “Hey, if you two aren't going to sing, you could at least dance! We know how good you are at that!”

“I am singing, though,” Akaashi retorted.

“Kei's not,” Kuroo chuckled, taking a seat beside the blond and nudging his side with his elbow. Tsukishima nudged right back. 

“I told you I wouldn't. Anyway, there's no room in here,” Tsukishima replied. It was a rather small room, with most of its space taken up by the red booths and the long, rectangular table in the center. The large flat screen was propped up on the wall next to the door leading out of the room.

“Excuses,” Kuroo claimed, leaning into Tsukishima, who glared at him.

“Are there any songs we know choreography to?” Akaashi asked, getting up and making his way over to the screen. Tsukishima quickly whipped his glare to him.

“You're going along with this?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo noticed Akaashi's cheeks flushed pink and wondered if it was the influence of alcohol. Regardless, he smirked and leaned even more of his weight onto Tsukishima.

“This happened last time too. With the photo booth,” Kuroo reminded. He then leaned in close to Tsukishima's ear and whispered the second part. “Stop taking our fun away, baby.”

To his delight, color seeped into Tsukishima's skin. There was no doubting it; Tsukishima liked that nickname. 

“Fine,” Tsukishima mumbled, standing up so quickly that Kuroo nearly fell over. He waltzed up to Akaashi to look through the song list. Kuroo chuckled and took another gulp of beer. Bokuto scooted over on the seats until he was sitting next to Kuroo.

“I hope they find something. I need a break,” Bokuto confessed, looking excited.

“They will. These places have a million songs,” Kuroo replied. “And you can take a break whenever you want, you know.”

“Nah, someone has to entertain!” Bokuto retorted. Kuroo had no objections to that. Bokuto was always amusing to watch.

“... hey, dude, what was that earlier?” Kuroo asked lowly, glancing up to make sure Akaashi and Tsukishima were busy. “Do you still have some insecurities about Akaashi?”

Bokuto made a troubled face.

“Sorry. I don't know. Sometimes I feel out of my league,” Bokuto whispered, shrugging his shoulders. “I don't want to hold him back from anything? I know he's already making less money because of my request, and then he got hurt. And, okay, this is super personal and sorry if it's TMI, but we haven't done much? Like sexually? And I guess I'm worried about that, too, because I know he had a pretty healthy sex life before me.”

Kuroo frowned.

“Akaashi made the choice to go out with you. He wouldn't have agreed to it if he wasn't willing to change things,” Kuroo assured. “Him getting hurt was that dickhead's fault, not yours. And as for that last thing... have you asked him?”

“... I'm afraid to bring it up,” Bokuto confessed, fiddling with his empty mug. 

“Well, all I can tell you is that I almost fucked up Kei's and my relationship right from the beginning because I ignored a problem. I should have just outright asked and listened to him instead of jumping to conclusions. Maybe you should take that advice,” Kuroo offered.

“... I guess if you have the guts to confront Tsukishima about things, I can work with Akaashi,” Bokuto said with a tired smile. Kuroo snorted.

“Kei is a fucking teddy bear under all that salt,” Kuroo concluded. Bokuto seemed so surprised by the delivery of that line that he choked on his laugh. “Don't tell him I said th-”

The sound of an electric piano broke through the room. Kuroo stopped and looked up to see Akaashi and Tsukishima take seats on the opposite corners of the table, so their backs were facing Kuroo and Bokuto. Tsukishima removed his gray cardigan and threw it on the booth. The sleeve of it hit Kuroo's thigh.

“I don't know how sexy this is going to be in t-shirts and jeans,” Tsukishima commented, casting an almost bored look at Akaashi. Kuroo realized they must have chosen a song while he was talking with Bokuto.

“Better work hard, then,” Akaashi giggled. Giggled. He was definitely more than tipsy. But Kuroo didn't have much time to ponder that thought, because the lyrics came, and Tsukishima was moving.

_I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you_  
Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you  
Wanna show you how much I will forever be true 

Kuroo watched with rapt attention as Tsukishima slid his hands slowly up his sides, fingers snagging on his shirt just enough to reveal a quick sliver of pale skin as they trailed up his neck and into his hair. Upon the next beat, he turned halfway, repeating the move, but this time with his eyes locked on Kuroo's. Kuroo fell into the gaze easily, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his upper legs and appreciating the sight. Tsukishima turned again, running his hands up his body a third time, and Kuroo was starting to wish they were his own hands.

_Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good_  
Wanna show you how much, how much you're understood  
Wanna show you how much I value what you say  
Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me, babe 

The beat picked up. With his back still turned, Tsukishima spread his legs wide and popped his body with the beat. He turned halfway again, moving his torso like waves of the ocean. Kuroo followed the curve of his body like a magnet as he moved. Tsukishima may be skinny, but there was some powerful, controlled muscle in there that could not be underestimated. The dancer rose from the table and turned until he was facing Kuroo, rocking his hips from side to side and running his hands over his body as he straightened to his full height. Then he lifted a leg on top of the table and turned to the side, placing a hand on his knee and swaying his hips in beautiful circles that instantly took Kuroo's mind back to that couch, back to Tsukishima grinding on his lap. Kuroo inwardly groaned, suddenly cursing Bokuto for suggesting this. 

_Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart_  
Wanna show you how much I hate being apart  
Show you, show you, show you 'till you're through with me  
I wanna keep it how it is so you can never say how it used to be 

Tsukishima did a quick twirl, and then he was prowling, because that's the only way Kuroo could describe it, around the table. Kuroo quickly leaned back to give Tsukishima room as he slipped himself in between the table and where Kuroo was sitting. There really wasn't much room, but there seemed to be just enough for Tsukishima to lower himself, hips still swaying, until he was on his knees in front of Kuroo. The position alone made him swallow, and Tsukishima's eyes were burning through him. The blond slid his hands up Kuroo's legs and notably skipped over Kuroo's sides to trail across his shoulders and down his arms before he pulled back.

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind_  
And I can't help but to think about it day and night  
Wanna make that body rock  
Sit back and watch 

Kuroo was positively dying with Tsukishima this close to him, revolving his hips in an imitation of sex, biting his lip in such a seductive way. The fact he was in a t-shirt and jeans took absolutely nothing away from his attractiveness, as far as Kuroo was concerned. Then Tsukishima turned and leaned forward, giving Kuroo quite a view of his ass and those long legs, and Kuroo flexed his fingers against the smooth material of the booth to remind himself not to reach out and touch.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you_  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me 

Tsukishima twisted back around and lifted a sock-covered foot, planting it between Kuroo's legs. Kuroo tensed as the foot moved forward, pressing against him, and let out a shaky breath when Tsukishima leaned forward and ghosted his fingers along Kuroo's cheek with a small but noticeable smirk on those tempting lips.

_It's about to go down_

Tsukishima pulled away and began making his way back to the other side of the table. Which was a complete and utter tease, in Kuroo's mind, but he would happily enjoy whatever was left of the dance. There was a vibration against his leg that startled him, but even it wasn't enough to take his eyes away from Tsukishima. He patted the booth, feeling the shape of a cell phone under Tsukishima's cardigan, and he fished it out from underneath, answering the phone as Tsukishima ran a hand up the front of his shirt, revealing his toned stomach.

“... hello,” Kuroo said, bringing the phone up to his ear but not paying much attention to it.

“... um. Hi. Who's this?” Came the answer.

“...” Kuroo didn't even answer, rather hypnotized by the movement of Tsukishima's body.

“Hello? Is Kei there?” Came the voice again. It was enough to snap Kuroo out of it. Kei...? He brought the phone away from his face and looked at it. The phone he was holding was definitely not his own. It was Tsukishima's and the name 'Tsukishima Akiteru' was on it. Kuroo scrambled to sit up straight.

“Oh! Yeah! Sorry!” Kuroo squeaked. “I picked up his phone by accident, hi, this is Kuroo Tetsurou!”

Embarrassment seeped into his very soul. He hadn't spoken with Akiteru since Tsukishima had announced Kuroo as his boyfriend, and here he was, answering calls from Tsukishima's older brother while aroused because Tsukishima was dancing for him and... well, there was no way Akiteru would know the circumstances, but still! It was the principle of the matter!

“Oh,” Akiteru spoke again. Kuroo was freaking out. 'Oh'? Was that a good 'oh', a bad 'oh'...? “No problem. I can call back later if he's out with you.”

“Who is it?” 

Kuroo jumped, looking up to see Tsukishima beside him. Of course Tsukishima would notice that he'd answered the phone and wasn't paying attention to him dancing anymore.

“Ah... it's your brother,” Kuroo said, handing over the phone. Tsukishima's eyes widened for a moment before he took the device and shuffled over to the door to take the call outside. Kuroo stared at the door for a moment before sighing. That was awkward. There was suddenly a snort of laughter, and then it grew louder. Akaashi was sitting on the table, doubled over.

“You... you look like you've seen a ghost,” Akaashi laughed. Kuroo looked over at Bokuto with an eyebrow raised. Bokuto looked back at him with a smile on his face.

“I think Akaashi is a little tipsy,” Bokuto grinned. “Yet he could still pull off those dance moves. Damn.”

Bokuto looked a tad star-struck. Kuroo figured he had no room to talk. He probably looked the same while watching Tsukishima dance. Though he was positive Bokuto was right, Kuroo hadn't even spared Akaashi a glance during the performance. Leaning forward, he grabbed his beer mug and finished it off.

**Tsukishima Kei**

“Hey,” Tsukishima answered as soon as he was out of the karaoke room. He attempted to regulate his breathing. Even though what he'd done wasn't overly strenuous, and definitely nothing compared to what he did on the pole, it had gotten his blood pumping and left him a smidgen short of breath.

“... did I interrupt something?” Akiteru asked. Tsukishima leaned against the wall of the hallway and used his free hand to cover his eyes. He didn't even want to imagine what was going through Akiteru's head right now.

“Not really,” Tsukishima stressed, hoping his brother would drop the subject. “Why are you calling?”

“... do I need a reason to call my baby brother? I guess I do now that you have a boyfriend. Wouldn't want to intrude on anything,” Akiteru answered. Tsukishima could clearly picture the mischievous look on Akiteru's face, even though he was miles away. 

“Please stop,” Tsukishima groaned. Akiteru laughed.

“I heard background noise. Are you out somewhere?” Akiteru asked. Tsukishima was thankful for the reprieve.

“It was just music. I'm at karaoke with Tetsurou and two friends,” Tsukishima answered. There was a brief silence.

“Okay, I have two questions. Number one, how did they manage to get you to go to karaoke?” Akiteru asked. The corner's of Tsukishima's lips perked up. He understood how that would baffle his brother. “And number two, 'Tetsurou'? When did the name change happen?”

“It's... been a while now,” Tsukishima said, unconsciously fiddling with the edge of his t-shirt.

“I'm appalled that you didn't let me know,” Akiteru chastised. “But you must really like this guy, huh?”

Tsukishima felt heat rise to his cheeks.

“... I wouldn't be in a relationship with him if I didn't like him,” Tsukishima muttered.

“Mm. I'm glad. And, everything else? Is everything going well?” Akiteru asked. Tsukishima was quick to catch on to the fact Akiteru still refused to outright say 'dancing' or 'Hidden Gem'. Though a little annoyed by it, Tsukishima could accept it.

“Yeah. It's all going well,” Tsukishima said.

“Well, the real reason I called is because of mom and dad,” Akiteru began. Tsukishima couldn't help but feel a cold panic squeeze his chest. While he had faith in Akiteru to keep his secret, he knew sometimes things just... happened. Just like what had occurred with Tanaka Saeko over barbeque. “They want to hang out with us again. Maybe another meal. I don't think they want to go to Crow's Nest again, though.”

Tsukishima willed himself to calm down.

“Good. That's better for everyone,” Tsukishima said. He wouldn't have to burden the Hinatas or play pretend about working there if they went somewhere else.

“Will Friday be alright? I think dad mentioned Friday.”

“Yeah, that's fine. As long as it's lunch.”

“They'll probably give you a call about it tomorrow. For now, I'll let you get back to... singing?”

“Or just watching the idiots sing,” Tsukishima snorted. “See you.”

He heard Akiteru's laughter right before the call was dropped. Noticing the time on his phone, he realized their hour in the karaoke room was almost up. He announced that fact as he walked back into the room.

“Shiiiit, I have to take a leak first!” Bokuto exclaimed, shooting off the booth and skipping out the door. Akaashi was sitting next to Kuroo, looking half dead, thrown back against the backrest with his head tilted back and eyes closed. Kuroo was looking up at him with a smile, holding out his cardigan.

“I really wasn't thinking when I answered it,” Kuroo chuckled. Tsukishima took the cardigan and slipped it back on, resting his hands in the hanging pockets.

“It was just Akiteru,” Tsukishima said.

“'Just', he says,” Kuroo scoffed. “Gotta maintain my good impression with the family, you know.”

Tsukishima thought back to when he'd introduced Kuroo as his boyfriend to Akiteru. Kuroo had bowed and promised to take care of him, and while it was embarrassing at the time, Tsukishima couldn't deny it'd made him happy to see Kuroo so serious about it. Tsukishima was sure he'd behave in the same way if he met Tsukishima's parents.

… though that would never happen if things stayed the way they were. Wasn't that terribly unfair?

There was a soft groan that grabbed his attention. Akaashi stirred, barely slitting his blue eyes open before, rather clumsily, lurching himself to the side and wrapping his arms around Kuroo's shoulders. Kuroo's eyes widened and looked over at the clinging man as Akaashi rested his head in the crook of Kuroo's neck. 

“Bo-ku-to, les' go home,” Akaashi mumbled into Kuroo's neck. Tsukishima could actually see Kuroo tense up. He looked panicked as all hell, and Tsukishima thought it was hilarious. Feeding into that panic, Tsukishima managed a glare, and, Tsukishima didn't think this was possible, but Kuroo looked even more panicked.

“I did nothing!” Kuroo yelped. He then brought his hands up to tap gently shove at Akaashi's arms. “Akaashi, you're getting me in _trouble_ , holy shit. I'm not Bokuto!”

Akaashi lolled his head back and narrowed his eyes, searching Kuroo's face.

“... oh,” Akaashi said. He then promptly backed away from Kuroo by shoving a palm in his face and pushing. Kuroo squawked at the treatment and Tsukishima burst out laughing. It was at that moment that Bokuto walked in. His confused face only fed into Tsukishima's amusement, and Tsukishima covered his surely-red face with part of his cardigan. He heard a phone ring and knew their time was up.

“Did you break Tsukishima when I was gone?” He heard Bokuto ask.

“You take care of your wasted boyfriend and the phone. He was asking for you while you were gone,” Kuroo replied. There was a quick shout of, “He was?!” before Tsukishima felt hands on his waist, thumbs slipping into the belt-loops of his jeans, and he pulled down his cardigan just enough to reveal his eyes so he could see Kuroo. The material briefly caught onto his glasses and yanked them down a centimeter. “As much as I love your laugh, I'm kinda annoyed it's at my expense.”

Kuroo was trying his best to look as annoyed as he claimed to be, but his twitching mouth was failing him. Tsukishima let the cardigan drop.

“Well if you weren't hitting on other guys-”

“I was _not_ -!”

With a smirk on his lips, Tsukishima placed one hand on Kuroo's side and the other cradled the back of Kuroo's head as he leaned into a kiss. He heard a soft, surprised noise as he dragged his lips over Kuroo's, feeling the pliant skin easily give under his administrations. Kuroo didn't even have the mind to return the kiss before Tsukishima pulled away, lightly scraping his fingernails beneath the raven locks on the back of his head in a way he knew Kuroo liked.

“I agree with Akaashi. Let's go home,” Tsukishima said fondly. Kuroo continued to gape. Tsukishima concluded he was probably surprised that Tsukishima kissed him in front of Akaashi and Bokuto.

“Uh... yeah!” Kuroo agreed. His warm gaze dropped down and came back up Tsukishima's body. “Um... like, are you tired? Home, as in separate apartments, or..?”

Tsukishima felt his smirk widen.

“I'm not tired,” Tsukishima replied, purposefully guiding his fingertips underneath Kuroo's t-shirt and brushing them along the skin right above his jeans. He sent Kuroo what he hoped to be a coy look before pulling away all together and bending to retrieve the cell phone he'd placed on the table when he came back in. He noticed Akaashi was now standing, and Bokuto had a hand on his back as a safety precaution. “How drunk is he?”

“He can walk. I think,” Bokuto laughed. “I'll make sure to get him home.”

“You had a bit, too. Are you sure you shouldn't call a taxi?” Tsukishima asked.

“Taxi is a lot of money. We'll be fine,” Bokuto waved it off.

“G'night,” Akaashi said.

“Be safe,” Kuroo said, standing beside Tsukishima. “And thanks for tonight.”

“Yeah, totally! Thank you!” Bokuto exclaimed. “We gotta do it again!”

“Of course. But let's get out of here before they send someone after us,” Kuroo warned. 

They exited the karaoke bar and went their separate ways. During the duration of their stay, the sky had darkened, leaving them at the mercy of the bright lights of the downtown area, and then the streetlamps after they took the short train ride home. Even though the day had been fun, Tsukishima enjoyed the quiet air and the periodic conversations between them, able to relax in Kuroo's company. There was a certain charge in the air, though, that kept Tsukishima on his toes, prevalent especially when they'd walk close enough to brush arms. Kuroo was being fidgety, and Tsukishima liked to think his covert actions and words from earlier were the cause of it. He hoped Kuroo was anticipating the night, because Tsukishima was dying to get him alone.

“Maybe we really should have taken you two to a restaurant. We ended up stuffing ourselves with snacks for dinner,” Kuroo commented as they climbed the stairs to their apartment building. 

“You still have stir-fry left over, right? I know I have mine,” Tsukishima replied.

“Yeah, but there's no way I'm ready to eat it now,” Kuroo said. They reached the second landing and Tsukishima fished out his keys, finding the right one and pushing it into the lock.

“Good. That's not what I had in mind,” Tsukishima replied, turning the lock and pulling out the key. He opened the door with one hand and grabbed Kuroo's arm with the other, pulling him inside. Kuroo stumbled in behind him, not expecting it. Tsukishima briefly left him go, shutting the door and toeing off his shoes. He heard Kuroo chuckle.

“What did you have in mi-”

He didn't let Kuroo finish, backing him up against the door and kissing him. He kissed him with intent, with urgency, finally able to act on the desire that had been charging the air around them ever since they left they karaoke bar. Kuroo melted into him, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima's sides and digging his fingers into Tsukishima's shoulder blades. Tsukishima cupped Kuroo's jaw with his hands, using the leverage to turn Kuroo's head in the just-right way he wanted, licking into Kuroo's mouth. Kuroo gave no fight, letting himself be led, but was still passionate in his response, making Tsukishima's toes curl with how salacious the feeling of Kuroo's tongue fucking his mouth was. Because that's what it felt like, with the slick muscle diving in and out and running along the seams of his mouth. It made his body burn for more.

He gave in to the feeling, continuing the kisses but lowering his hands to slide them underneath Kuroo's shirt. Beneath the pads of his fingers, he could feel the muscles underneath the smooth skin as he trailed his hands up, dragging the t-shirt up with. He felt those muscles spasm from the touch, but the thought of tickling Kuroo was a fleeting one, because the flick of his thumbs against Kuroo's bare nipples produced a short, but sexy little sound from the raven's throat that Tsukishima wanted to hear again. He disconnected their lips, taking in a deep breath of air before tugging at Kuroo's shirt. Kuroo got the hint and grabbed the shirt himself, raising it up and over his arms until he was left bare-chested. 

Tsukishima took a moment to just observe. Kuroo really did have a beautiful body, but Tsukishima was drawn to the way Kuroo was breathing through slightly parted lips under flushed cheeks, and to those dark brown eyes that seemed even darker when filled with desire. Tsukishima absolutely loved the way Kuroo looked at him. It wasn't like the looks of lust he got at the club. There was definitely hunger, definitely heat, but it was... it was...

It was taking him too long to stay on that train of thought. Kuroo had slipped off his shoes and was pushing him further into the apartment, landing little nips against his lips along the way. It was something sultry, yet playful, and Tsukishima found himself smiling against his lips as he walked backwards, trusting Kuroo to guide him. He managed to wrestle off his cardigan and leave it crumpled on the floor just outside of his bedroom door-frame, before he grabbed at Kuroo's shoulders and spun them around, pushing Kuroo onto the bed.

“You have a thing for throwing me on the bed, don't you?” Kuroo asked, leaning back on his elbows with a grin on his face. Tsukishima smirked as he slid his glasses off and placed them on the dresser.

“I might,” Tsukishima replied. He took his shirt off without any theatrics. Teasing could come later; right now, he wanted his hands on Kuroo. He crawled on the bed, settling into the crook Kuroo had made for him by spreading his legs, and hooked his fingers into the top of Kuroo's jeans, thumbing the button. “Can I take these off?”

“If you kiss me first,” Kuroo bargained. Tsukishima huffed a laugh and leaned over him to do as he was told. Kuroo hummed happily against his lips, his large hands exploring the length of Tsukishima's exposed skin. Tsukishima shivered at the touches, at the way Kuroo's lips slipped across his jaw and sucked at his earlobe. Breathing shallowly, all-too-aware of the hot breath against his ear, Tsukishima slipped his hands back down between them and began unfastening Kuroo's jeans. 

As Tsukishima carefully pulled the zipper down, Kuroo trailed kisses back over his jaw until he stole Tsukishima's lips again. Tsukishima kissed back and gave short jerks at Kuroo's jeans. He felt Kuroo's smile against his lips before he pulled back and lifted his lower body off the bed. Tsukishima dragged the jeans down, maneuvering himself out from between Kuroo's legs so he could take them off but then settling right back in position when Kuroo was left in nothing but red briefs. It was easy to see that Kuroo was at least half hard, a bulge noticeable under the fabric. He caught Tsukishima's eyes.

“What do you want from me, Kei?” Kuroo asked, throat thick and smile soft on his face. It made Tsukishima's heart jump just as much as it made his cock twitch. He surged forward, capturing Kuroo's lips in another searing kiss. Sliding his hand into Kuroo's briefs and wrapping his fingers around Kuroo's cock, he relished in the deep moan he got in return, swallowing it up. Kuroo was hot in his hand and grew bigger as he worked that hand up and down the shaft. He felt the raven's hips jerk, his fingers press into his back and arms, and Tsukishima moved closer, the front of his thighs pressed tightly against the backs of Kuroo's thighs, before pulling away from the kiss.

“I want you. Can I...?” Tsukishima breathed, bucking his hard-on under Kuroo's balls and squeezing the cock in his hand.

“Fuck..” Kuroo cursed breathlessly. “Yeah. That's... yeah.”

“You sure..?” Tsukishima asked, leaving open-mouthed kisses down Kuroo's chest and torso. He was thrilled, but if Kuroo wasn't comfortable, there was no point.

“I've kinda been prepared for this since we talked about it,” Kuroo confessed. Tsukishima drew Kuroo's briefs down his hips and licked a wet strip up the underside of his cock. “ _Kei_.”

Tsukishima let his name wash over him, wincing when his own cock strained against his jeans. He drew back, crawling to the edge of the bed.

“Take those off,” Tsukishima said, clearing his throat at the gravelly voice it produced, as he busily undid his own jeans. Kuroo was quick to do as he was told, watching Tsukishima like a hawk as he undressed. Once naked, Tsukishima walked around the bed and over to the dresser, where he opened the drawer and fished out lube and a condom. Kuroo had taken it upon himself to stroke his cock in Tsukishima's absence, and Tsukishima was momentarily transfixed by the picture of Kuroo playing with himself. Kuroo noticed, that lopsided grin returning.

“Like what you see?” Kuroo goaded.

“Just don't make yourself cum,” Tsukishima replied, slipping back onto the bed. He let the lube and condom fall onto the sheets as he pushed Kuroo's hand away and fisted his cock again. “I'm going to do that.”

Kuroo's mouth fell open and he near whimpered.

“I'll have no problem cumming if you talk like that,” Kuroo sighed. Tsukishima grinned and leaned down between Kuroo's legs, hand snug on the base of Kuroo's cock as he wrapped his lips around the flushed head. Kuroo moaned above him and his salty taste tainted Tsukishima's tongue. Tsukishima pushed passed it, sinking his mouth down deeper and sucking. He felt a hand cup the back of his bobbing head and listened to Kuroo's voice, low and thick above him. “Mm.. yeah.. just like that, baby.”

_Baby._

It was a common nickname, so why Tsukishima loved it so much, he didn't know, but God. He had a feeling Kuroo knew, too. The bastard had probably said it on purpose to get back at him for his own comment. Even knowing that, Tsukishima moaned around his cock, causing Kuroo's hips to buck. Tsukishima pulled up, gasping for a good breath of air and reaching for the lube he'd deposited on the bed. Kuroo understood his intentions and widened his legs as Tsukishima popped the cap and poured a generous amount across his fingers, rubbing them together in an attempt to warm the gel.

“How long has it been since you bottomed?” Tsukishima asked, rubbing circles into Kuroo's inner thigh with his dry hand.

“A couple months ago, maybe?” Kuroo said, looking unsure.

“Before we started talking?” Tsukishima prodded. Kuroo nodded. “I'll go slow, then.”

Tsukishima rocked slickened fingers over Kuroo's taint and saw a shiver race across his tanned skin. He licked at Kuroo's cock and Kuroo sighed.

“But not too slow. I don't think I'll be able to hold out with your mouth on me,” Kuroo exhaled. 

“Who said you only had to cum once?” Tsukishima asked before swallowing his cock and cautiously dipping a fingertip into him. Kuroo's body jerked.

“Fuuuuck,” Kuroo groaned, sliding his fingers chaotically through his own hair. Tsukishima would have grinned if he didn't have a job to do. He worked his jaw and tongue along Kuroo's cock, listening to the little sighs and moans he got in return, distracting Kuroo well before pushing his finger deeper. He felt Kuroo tense up around him, but then he relaxed again. Tsukishima slowed his pace, understanding Kuroo would really cum soon if he didn't, and worked his finger along his hot inner walls.

“Okay?” Tsukishima asked, sliding his finger out to get more lube. Kuroo's chest was heaving and his hair was a mess and he looked wrecked. Tsukishima loved it.

“Peachy,” Kuroo chuckled. Dork. Tsukishima slide his finger back in and watched as Kuroo's eyelids fluttered closed. He wrapped his other hand around Kuroo's cock and pumped it slowly, making Kuroo part his lips to take in air. He slipped a second finger in, and it made Kuroo gasp. It was so tight and hot around his fingers... Tsukishima paused their movement so Kuroo could adjust, once again taking the head of his cock in his mouth. Kuroo whined, bucking his hips into Tsukishima's mouth, and consequently moving his fingers. There was no sign of pain, so Tsukishima slid them out and pressed them deep, and again, and again, until he curled them up and Kuroo let out a moan. Tsukishima felt precum dribble into his mouth and lapped it up before letting his cock fall out from between his lips.

“Hey... bear it a little more,” Tsukishima whispered heatedly, scissoring his fingers. Kuroo bit his lip and whimpered, gasping as Tsukishima loosened him up. His cock, hard against his stomach, was an angry-looking red. Tsukishima licked his lips and drove a third finger into Kuroo. This one was easier, due to the work he'd done with two, and Tsukishima swallowed harshly at the soft squelching sounds coming from his work.

“Kei.. I really can't hold on..” Kuroo whined. Shakily, Tsukishima withdrew his fingers and reached for the condom, tearing into it. Kuroo used the time to try and calm himself, if only a little, his fingers clenching the sheets beneath him. Tsukishima rolled the condom on and lined himself up, feeling Kuroo's legs tight against his waist. 

“Tetsurou,” Tsukishima called, running his hands up and down Kuroo's hips. “Relax for me.”

The legs held tightly against his waist went slack and Tsukishima pushed himself into Kuroo. Tsukishima bit the inside of his cheek and suppressed a full-body shiver. It was hot and tight and so damn good that it made Tsukishima moan. He blinked himself out of his own bliss, watching Kuroo's expression. His face was scrunched up a little, uncomfortable, and Tsukishima stopped, continuing to rub at Kuroo's hips. Kuroo's cock, however, showed no signs of softening, and Tsukishima took encouragement in that.

“Sorry,” Tsukishima murmured, placing a kiss on Kuroo's knee. Kuroo chuckled, and Tsukishima was not ready for the vibrations he could feel from it, making him quiver. 

“Mm.. don't apologize while having sex with me. I caught the infamous Ice Prince. I'm fucking ecstatic no matter what we do,” Kuroo said, breathless. Something welled inside of Tsukishima's chest, fast and hot.

“Don't call me that here,” Tsukishima snapped. Really, he didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did. Kuroo looked startled, and Tsukishima immediately felt bad. “I just... that's for my clients. For my job. You're not...”

Tsukishima frowned at himself. He felt silly for making a big deal out of something like that, but it'd bothered him when Kuroo said it, and-

Kuroo leaned forward, and Tsukishima didn't miss the wince as he did so, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima's shoulders and pulling him down. Tsukishima hissed at being jostled while still inside, but Kuroo grabbed his attention again just as quickly.

“You're right,” Kuroo said seriously. Then, his lips quirked upward. “So when is my boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei, going to fuck me?”

Tsukishima stared. The anger that had so quickly exploded in his chest immediately simmered, replaced with something gentler, something he couldn't describe, but it brought so much relief and affection that he wasn't even sure what to do with it all. So instead, he followed his body's will, swinging his hips back and snapping them forward. Kuroo's head fell back, and Tsukishima did it again, building a rhythm that had both of them gasping in pleasure. Tsukishima watched through hazy eyes as Kuroo wrapped a hand around himself and jerked fast, the sight only fueling the white-hot sensation curling in his lower abdomen with every thrust. He was lost to the sound of Kuroo's pleasured voice, the heat of the room, the feeling of Kuroo's body sucking him in, over and over, until the angle changed and Kuroo's back suddenly bowed.

“There, _there, fuck_ ,” Kuroo growled, his mouth falling open as he tightened considerably around Tsukishima. Tsukishima groaned at the feeling, watching as white strings of cum landed on Kuroo's abdomen. He rocked his hips, grinding himself into Kuroo until he tensed, letting out a soft 'ah' as he came inside the condom.

Feeling rather exhausted, Tsukishima carefully pulled out and wrapped up the condom. Kuroo was still lying back on the bed, chest heaving and a sheen of sweat along his hairline. Tsukishima tossed the condom and then lay beside Kuroo, resting an arm on his chest and placing a kiss on his brow. It tasted salty. Kuroo slit his eyes open, peeking at Tsukishima, before he twisted and wrapped his limbs around Tsukishima not unlike a koala bear. Tsukishima snorted a laugh at the treatment.

“I've been waiting for that,” Kuroo sighed into his neck. 

“It was good, then?” Tsukishima asked, still a little insecure. He sifted his fingers through Kuroo's damp hair.

“Mhm, it was great. You're great,” Kuroo sighed again, nibbling at Tsukishima's neck. Tsukishima chuckled, enjoying the attention. The raven pulled away from his neck and curled his fingers into Tsukishima's hair. “And hey. About the Ice Prince thing. I really was joking. Bad joke at a bad time, I guess. Sorry. I couldn't care less about a competition over who's the first to bring you home. I'm just really damn happy you're mine.”

Tsukishima honestly felt like he could melt into a puddle. That was way too mushy, though, so he settled for smiling.

“I know,” Tsukishima replied. 

He was really damn happy Kuroo was his, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and leaving kudos and comments. I'm blown away every time I look at all of them ;_;


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto finds heaven.
> 
> THIS ENDED UP BEING A LONG CHAPTER TOO. I didn't even mean to, but I'm sure no one minds. :)

**Chapter 27  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

Kuroo woke up to the comforting smell of fresh sheets. Blinking his eyes open slowly, he grunted upon becoming aware of the familiar sensation of a full bladder. He stirred, willing himself out of bed, when his arm touched something solid. He paused, taking in the artificial light filling the room from the bulb they'd left on, and then the sheet-covered lump lying next to him, rhythmically rising and falling. Tsukishima was facing away from him, blond hair curling against the pillow. Kuroo smiled, leaning over to leave a feather-light kiss on the bare skin of Tsukishima's shoulder before getting out of bed. 

Standing up, a quick but sharp pain raced up his backside and he winced. Even with proper preparation, he figured he'd be a little sore during his shift. After emptying his bladder, he crawled back into bed, throwing an arm around Tsukishima and snuggling his back to Kuroo's chest. He closed his eyes, Tsukishima's hair tickling his nose as he thought back to the previous evening.

Back to Tsukishima dancing on the table... back to how cute Tsukishima's laugh was as he hid behind his cardigan... back to Tsukishima pushing him against the door and on the bed... back to Tsukishima's gorgeous eyes looking up at him as he swallowed Kuroo's cock, and then how downright sexy Tsukishima's flushed face had been in the midst of orgasm. Kuroo huffed a frustrated breath, feeling an unmistakable stirring in his loins. But, damn it, how could he not be affected by all these thoughts?

He slid his hand down Tsukishima's arm, pushing the sheet down with, until he retraced his path back up his arm. He placed another kiss on Tsukishima's shoulder, peeking over it to observe his sleeping face. Tsukishima looked so peaceful in his sleep. The devious side of Kuroo really wanted to wake him up. Possibly with a blow job.

Kuroo grinned to himself, but he knew he wouldn't do such a thing without Tsukishima's permission.

“Kei,” Kuroo whispered, trailing kisses from shoulder to neck. He felt the blond beginning to stir.

“Hm?” Tsukishima mumbled, side-eying him from where he rested on the pillow. Kuroo kissed him on the cheek in response. “... g'morning.”

Tsukishima brought his arms up to hook them around Kuroo's arm wrapped around him.

“Morning. I probably work you up a little early,” Kuroo confessed, resting his chin on Tsukishima's shoulder. Tsukishima moved within his hold, stretching out his legs and yawning. Kuroo lifted his chin when Tsukishima twisted himself closer, blinking his pretty honey-brown eyes up at Kuroo with far too much clarity for having just woken. Kuroo envied him.

“And why would you do that?” Tsukishima inquired.

“Well...” Kuroo replied sheepishly. He slid his leg atop Tsukishima's, consequently bringing himself closer and pressing his lively manhood snuggly against the curve of Tsukishima's ass. “I might be a little horny.”

“... pff,” Tsukishima let out a laugh, biting his lower lip to stifle it. The sight easily influenced the corners of Kuroo's own lips to perk up. “Seriously?”

Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows in response and was momentarily denied the sight of Tsukishima's amused expression when the blond reached his hand up and splayed it across Kuroo's face, halfheartedly pushing him away.

“Hey,” Kuroo huffed, reaching up to take a hold of his wrist and drag the offending hand away. “Is this becoming the official 'get rid of Kuroo' move? Because it's rather rude.”

Tsukishima's eyes twinkled underneath him.

“Your eyebrows doing that is what's rude,” Tsukishima snorted. Kuroo let out a dramatic sigh, releasing Tsukishima's wrist and guiding his hand slowly, but purposefully down Tsukishima's side and across his stomach. He leaned in close.

“So is that a no to me giving you a good morning blow job?” Kuroo asked, low and close to Tsukishima's ear. He rocked his fingers gently underneath Tsukishima's belly-button, feeling pricks of coarse hair on the edges of his fingertips. The muscles in Tsukishima's stomach jumped under the attention.

“.. how are you feeling?” Tsukishima asked, reaching back to pet at Kuroo's hair. Kuroo's eyebrows rose in response.

“Oh.. maybe a little sore, but obviously fine,” Kuroo replied, making his point clear by rutting against Tsukishima's backside.

“Good,” Tsukishima acknowledged, straining his neck to turn and leave an open-mouthed, lingering kiss against Kuroo's chin before pulling back with a devious little smile. “I may be willing to take you up on that offer.”

“You may be?” Kuroo repeated teasingly. He slipped his hand lower, taking Tsukishima's cock in his hand and stroking, dragging his hand slowly up and down, coaxing it to hardness. Tsukishima didn't make a sound, but Kuroo could feel his body wriggle, and heard a hitch in his breathing. “I bet I can convince you. Will you let me go down on you, baby?”

Tsukishima made a sound. Kuroo didn't know what to call it, something between a gasp and a squeak, but it was definitely cute. Tsukishima turned his pink face into the pillow. It made Kuroo ridiculously fond of the blond in that moment.

“Hmmm? Don't hide from me, baby,” Kuroo spoke against the shell of his ear. He could feel Tsukishima's cock twitching in his hold, growing hard beneath his fingers, and Tsukishima seemed to bury himself even further into the pillow. Kuroo huffed a laugh. “How are you so damn cute? I'm going to call you baby all the time now.”

“You will fucking not,” Tsukishima hissed, sending him a side-glare. “Not when we're not alone.”

“We're alone now,” Kuroo noted, swirling his thumb over the tip of Tsukishima's cock before pressing down. Tsukishima let out a small moan and Kuroo felt wetness under the pad of his thumb. “So how do you feel, baby?”

Kuroo was giddy at Tsukishima's exasperation. He was too cute trying to hide his embarrassment, especially when his eyelids kept fluttering in pleasure when Kuroo's hand would tighten against him.

“I _feel_ like I'm not getting what I was offered,” Tsukishima challenged, looking expectant. Kuroo was pleasantly taken off-guard, and then he was grinning widely.

“I can fix that,” Kuroo hummed. He left the warmth of Tsukishima's body, but it was only for a moment, just enough for Tsukishima to lie flat on his back and Kuroo to crawl between his legs. He lifted one of Tsukishima's long legs over his shoulder, turning to leave kisses down the length of the smooth skin of his inner thigh. He heard Tsukishima's quiet sigh, and then bit into the soft flesh, sucking it between his teeth. Tsukishima's leg tightened on his shoulder, and Kuroo let the flesh go, observing the discolored mark he'd left before glancing up at Tsukishima. “I figured you'd be easy to bruise.”

“I'm pale; of course I am,” Tsukishima answered. “Just... don't leave too many? They'll show with some of the stuff I have to wear for work.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Kuroo asked, sucking another hickey into the skin right next to his original in defiance. Tsukishima writhed and narrowed his eyes at Kuroo, clearly understanding noncompliance.

“You're hopeless,” Tsukishima sighed. Kuroo licked at the bruises he'd left before burying himself further between Tsukishima's legs, lips molding themselves around one of his balls and sucking. Tsukishima moaned and his leg slid off of Kuroo's shoulder, hands burying themselves in Kuroo's hair. Kuroo hummed against Tsukishima's skin as he took the other ball in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, loving the way Tsukishima's fingernails were gently scratching against his scalp. He wasn't sure if Tsukishima was actually aware of those fingers tugging upward, trying to guide Kuroo's mouth up to his erect cock. Kuroo smiled and continued to lavish attention to Tsukishima's ball-sack, reaching a hand beneath to press a finger against his perineum. Tsukishima gasped, his hips bucking. “Tetsurou...”

“Hm?” Kuroo hummed, releasing the flesh in his mouth with a pop. He pushed himself forward, breathing hot air against Tsukishima's cock, but not touching it, finally kissing the skin above it. Tsukishima's frustrated breath above him was gratifying. He turned twinkling eyes up to Tsukishima's face. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

Tsukishima's grip tightened in his hair as Kuroo continued to leave kisses scattered across his lower stomach. 

“Stop being a tease,” Tsukishima sighed.

“How am I being a tease?” Kuroo asked with mirth, dipping his tongue in Tsukishima's belly button, feeling his hips buck up again.

“Oh my God. Morning blow jobs are not going to become a thing if this is what they are,” Tsukishima replied. Kuroo chuckled against his stomach. 

“I don't know. I rather like them,” Kuroo jested, cupping his ball-sack and rolling it in his palm. Tsukishima groaned.

“Tetsur- oh-” Tsukishima gasped when Kuroo suddenly traced his tongue along a vein on the underside of his cock. Kuroo smirked.

“You should say my name like that all the time,” Kuroo teased. Tsukishima's challenging gaze met his own.

“Make me,” Tsukishima taunted. It sent a pleasurable shiver down Kuroo's spine.

“I got you,” Kuroo promised, wrapping a hand around the base of Tsukishima's cock and finally sliding it between his lips. Tsukishima keened above him, stirring him on, fitting the hardened flesh snug against his lips and tongue and sucking. Kuroo took in the heady scent of Tsukishima's arousal and tasted the saltiness of his precum, bobbing his head until he felt Tsukishima's legs hook around his shoulders and felt the balls of his feet digging into his back.

“Tetsurou..” Tsukishima breathed sweetly. Kuroo's own cock pulsed with interest at the neediness in that voice, and his fingers dug into Tsukishima's hips. He dragged his lips up to the swollen head, experimentally dragging his teeth gently across it. The whimper he got in return was telling; it was something acceptable and welcomed. Kuroo took the moment to drag his gaze up Tsukishima's gorgeous body, pale skin flushed and chest panting, eyes heated and intense when they met Kuroo's own. Kuroo kept that gaze as he dropped low, once again sinking down onto Tsukishima's cock. He watched Tsukishima's lips part as he fit his cock snugly against the back of his throat, and heard the whine that fell from between them when he dragged his lips upward again. His lips parted with the head with a smack that seemed obscene in the air around them. 

“You taste so good,” Kuroo panted. He watched Tsukishima's throat bob in response before closing his eyes and wrapping his lips around Tsukishima again, sucking him into his warm mouth and working him up and down with a purpose. 

“Tetsurou..!” Tsukishima gasped again. Kuroo felt his hands tug at his hair. “Keep going.. like that..”

Kuroo hummed in response and Tsukishima moaned again, digging his heels into Kuroo's back. Kuroo took the pressure in stride, stroking what his mouth couldn't reach with his hand and turning his head to suck harder at Tsukishima's cock. He let himself drown in Tsukishima's moans of encouragement, eyes watering when Tsukishima bucked his hips and forced the head of his cock against the back of Kuroo's throat. Thankfully, it didn't make him gag, and Kuroo moved right along through it, through his jaw getting tired, working hard to bring Tsukishima to completion.

“Ah.. I'm gonna cum..” Tsukishima groaned. Kuroo took him deep and slid his hand under Tsukishima's balls, once again massaging his perineum. He heard Tsukishima's gasp and felt his body tense up. Hot liquid filled his mouth in spurts, and he lapped it up, swallowing around his cock so he wouldn't dirty the sheets. Tsukishima went slack around him, his legs loosening their hold and falling to the side. Kuroo licked another stripe up Tsukishima's cock before letting it fall against his stomach. The blond was breathing hard, one arm thrown across his eyes. Kuroo kissed the side of his knee and smiled.

“You gonna admit that was fun now?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima's arm moved, and the blond met his gaze. He dragged himself into a sitting position, running his hands across Kuroo's shoulders and down his arms.

“It was fun. Now let's continue in the shower and let me take care of this,” Tsukishima replied. He lifted his leg to rub it against the erection in Kuroo's briefs, and Kuroo trembled at the touch.

“No objections here,” Kuroo said with a grin. He let Tsukishima pull him out of bed and into the bathroom.

\---

It was hard to keep his hands off of him. Kuroo was quickly realizing this, wishing they had another day off to just laze around in bed, kissing and touching and exploring each others' bodies. But Tsukishima was being responsible and stopping things before they got too heated because they had to leave in an hour and damn it, what was so great about the world outside this apartment?!

Kuroo sighed, knowing he was being ridiculous. He just wanted to spend more time with Tsukishima. The sex was amazing, the company was amazing; Kuroo was not against admitting he was on cloud nine. 

The food was also amazing. Kuroo ate the last bite of his fish with relish, melting into the couch when he was done.

“Delicious,” Kuroo commented, patting his belly. 

“Thank you,” Tsukishima said with a small smile, taking his dishes. Kuroo's eyes lingered on Tsukishima as he walked to the kitchen, before the raven sighed and grabbed his phone to distract himself from making any more attempts at dragging Tsukishima back into his room. He had set his phone on silent last night, not wanting to be disturbed. Apparently, Bokuto had blown his phone up during that time. He blinked, realizing the string of messages had been delivered a mere half hour ago, and he clicked on Bokuto's chat box, having to scroll up to start at the beginning.

'KUROO

BRO

MY BROEST OF BROS

SAY GOOD-BYE TO ME

FOR I HAVE ASCENDED TO FUCKING UTOPIA

AKAASHI JUST LEFT MY HOUSE

WAIT LET ME START FROM THE BEGINNING

HE WAS DRUNK LAST NIGHT BUT HE KEPT SAYING HE WANTED TO GO TO MY PLACE RIGHT

SO I TOOK HIM HERE

POOR AKAASHI THREW UP AT FIRST

HE WAS EVEN PRETTY THROWING UP THOUGH HOW THE FUCK

BUT HE PASSED OUT

I LET HIM TAKE MY BED BECAUSE I AM THE ULTIMATE BOYFRIEND AND EVERYTHING

HE WOKE UP LATER AND APOLOGIZED

BUT IT WAS MORE THAN AN APOLOGY

HE ATTACKED ME MAN

JUMPED MY FUCKING BONES

RAVISHED ME

I WAS DEFLOWERED

SIMULTANIOUSLY SENT ME SIX FEET UNDER AND TO HEAVENS GATES

HE _RODE_ ME KUROO

RODE ME LIKE A MASTER BULL RIDER

I CANT EVEN

I LOVE HIM SO MUCH WHAT DO I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!?!?!'

Kuroo laughed rather obnoxiously, sliding sideways onto the couch cushions as his chest jerked in exertion. 

“... do I want to know?” Tsukishima asked. Still laughing, Kuroo shakily held his phone up. Tsukishima gave him a curious look and took the phone, reading the messages himself. Tsukishima covered his mouth with his hand and turned to the side, snorting loudly, which only made Kuroo crack up again. “... I pray to the heavens above that you don't send this kind of stuff to him.”

Kuroo chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.

“But Kei, you _did_ deflower me last night!” Kuroo exclaimed. Tsukishima threw his phone on the couch next to him and purposefully walked away. Kuroo laughed all over again, getting up to follow him and hug him in apology.

**Tsukishima Kei**

“Seriously?” Tsukishima asked incredulously, staring at the fabric in his hands. Three big boxes were lying open on the dressing room floor, filled the new outfits the Hidden Gem dancers would be wearing for future performances. Truthfully, if Kiyoko saved up all the money she spent on outfits and props, she could probably rent out a larger place. However, Kiyoko always marketed on playing into all sorts of fantasies, and it was something heavily boasted about on comment cards and online reviews.

“Are there pom poms?” Akaashi asked with a smirk, obviously much more amused than Tsukishima was about a cheerleader outfit. Then again, Akaashi had been ridiculously happy ever since he arrived for his shift. Tsukishima had no doubt it had something to do with those texts from Bokuto that Kuroo had let him read earlier.

“Your legs are going to look great in this skirt, though,” Oikawa sighed wistfully, addressing Tsukishima. 

“They will,” Akaashi and Sugawara nodded in agreement. Tsukishima clicked his tongue and dropped the still-plastic-wrapped outfit back in the box. 

“Hey,” Sugawara said suddenly, taking a seat. “I actually wanted to talk to you guys about something.”

“Are you finally going to ask me about color schemes for your wedding? Because I have been waiting to prove my expertise,” Oikawa replied, eyes sparkling with possibilities. Sugawara smiled and shook his head.

“Actually... I talked to Kiyoko-san earlier today about my resignation. My last day here will be exactly three weeks from now,” Sugawara explained. Tsukishima didn't even attempt to hide his shock. Last day...?

“You're quitting?!” Oikawa outright screeched after a stunned silence. Sugawara looked off to the side, still smiling, but noticeably regretful.

“Daichi got a job offer up north. He can start in a month. We thought it'd suit us to start fresh... build a life together as a married couple,” Sugawara spoke, slow but sure. He raised his head again to finish. “I really love it here. I've made a lot of great friends and the money is fantastic. But I feel like I want to try something else.”

Tsukishima let the news settle in his mind. Sugawara had been here longer than him. He'd been a staple in the job since Tsukishima started. To think of the Hidden Gem without Sugawara seemed... strange.

“Sugawara...” Oikawa breathed, still very much caught off-guard. Just as quickly, his eyebrows furrowed and his chest puffed. “This is betrayal!”

Tsukishima nearly rolled his eyes at the theatrics, but he knew Oikawa was still trying to process the news.

“Wait, does that mean you're getting married within the month?” Akaashi asked with raised brows.

“We've been together for so long. I don't see why we'd need to wait,” Sugawara shrugged.

“But what about all the wedding plans!” Oikawa gushed, flailing his arms. “The suits! The catering! The upholstery! The entertainment!”

“We don't want anything grand,” Sugawara said with a soft chuckle. “A small ceremony with our closest friends and family will do. Speaking of... Tsukishima, would you be up for making the cake for our wedding?”

Tsukishima's eyes widened.

“Me?” Tsukishima asked. Sure, he prided himself in being good in the kitchen, but shouldn't a wedding cake be left to the professionals? 

“We were thinking that two two-layer cakes would be enough for everyone. I've already talked to Daichi about it. We'd love for you to make the cakes if you would,” Sugawara replied, leaning forward in his seat just enough to look eager. Tsukishima felt honored that they'd even thought to request something so important for their wedding day.

“I'll... see what I can do? Let me know what kind of cake you'd like, and if I think I can pull it off, I'll be happy to do it,” Tsukishima agreed. Sugawara's smile widened.

“Thanks!” Sugawara said.

“... oh my God,” Oikawa whined, clutching his forehead and then dragging his hands down his face. “That... that means we're going to be hiring a newbie. … I don't want to train a newbie!”

Akaashi snorted, patting Oikawa on the back as the whining man hung his head low.

“Despite this guy's complaints,” Akaashi said dryly, casting Oikawa an exasperated glance before smiling at Sugawara. “... we all wish you luck.”

“... jeez, I do still have three weeks. Don't write me off yet,” Sugawara jested.

“Who is going to this wedding?” Tsukishima couldn't help but ask. He was still pondering his cake-making skills. Two two-tier cakes... he could probably do that in his kitchen. But how big were the cakes going to be? How would he transport it? 

“All of you, of course. And a plus-one, if you want. Though, Kuroo-san is invited, so I don't know if you'll need it,” Sugawara said to Tsukishima. “Daichi's family and my own family. Asahi.. I've mentioned him before; he's a childhood friend of ours. Kiyoko-san. A few people from Daichi's workplace and a few more people you don't know well.”

“It really is gonna be tiny,” Oikawa muttered.

“Whoever you get married to is going to cry after spending their life's savings on whatever you have planned for a wedding,” Akaashi remarked.

“He'll love me so much, he won't care,” Oikawa huffed. Tsukishima snickered.

“If we don't get dressed soon, we'll be pole dancing in jeans,” Tsukishima pointed out. It got them moving, even Oikawa, after another moment of pouting, and Tsukishima was happy to slip into something that was not a cheer-leading outfit before going on stage.

\---

“Sugawara-san is quitting?” Kuroo asked in disbelief as they walked home that night.

“And leaving me to bake the wedding cake,” Tsukishima sighed, digging his hands in his pockets. He narrowed his eyes as bright lights of headlights came down the street, and blinked in relief once the car passed. “Tiered cakes take a lot of skill. Piping, too. What if it doesn't turn out nice?”

He couldn't get rid of such thoughts. Even if Sugawara insisted whatever he did was more than enough, Tsukishima couldn't shake that this was an important event and he'd be terribly disappointed in himself if he disappointed others.

“Hey now,” Kuroo said, gently jabbing his elbow into Tsukishima's arm. “Everyone always brags about your cooking. For good reason. It doesn't have to be perfect. Just do what you do and I'm sure it'll turn out fine.”

“.. maybe,” Tsukishima replied with a nod. He couldn't shake the worry, but he wasn't going to keep going on about it.

“You'll be my date, though, right?” Kuroo asked with a grin. Tsukishima raised a brow.

“If you behave,” Tsukishima said.

“I am a damn angel,” Kuroo quipped. Tsukishima hoped the look he gave him would convey his overwhelming doubt. Kuroo looked pleased with his self-assessment, a cocky grin on his face as he walked next to Tsukishima in contentment. Just looking at him brought a calm affection seeping through his chest down through his toes; something that had become rather common when next to him. It was a new feeling, but one that was wholly welcomed.

“Can I stop in to see Midnight?” Tsukishima asked as they approached their apartment complex. He untucked his hand from his pocket and nudged it against Kuroo's. Kuroo slipped their fingers together without a second thought. 

“'course,” Kuroo replied with a grin. Tsukishima glanced up at the second landing just before they reached the stairs. There was a figure sitting there, sitting on the ground with their back against the banister. Tsukishima thought it odd for someone to just be sitting there this early in the morning, and ever more odd for that person to be nearly directly in front of Tsukishima's door. He felt Kuroo's thumb rub over the top of his hand and glanced back at Kuroo. “You can stay the whole night, if you want.”

God, that was tempting. 

Tsukishima's attention was once again taken by the stranger sitting there as they climbed the steps. The stranger's hair was a little long and his body was lithe. Realization dawning, Tsukishima found himself going up the steps a little faster, just to confirm.

“Yamaguchi?!” Tsukishima asked. Said boy startled, looking up with wide eyes. There was no doubt he hadn't even heard their approach. 

“Ah..!” Yamaguchi said, scrambling to stand up. He dusted off his pants, fidgeting in a way that made him seem terribly uncomfortable, before bowing low. “Tsukishima-san. Kuroo-san. I'm sorry for showing up out of the blue so late!” Yamaguchi exclaimed. He paused, slowly straightening, his fingers tightly winding themselves around each other in front of him as he looked at Tsukishima. “Can... I talk to you?”

Tsukishima could not believe that Yamaguchi was standing outside of his door at near four in the morning on a Friday. He had school in a couple hours! There had to be a reason. A serious reason, if the ridiculousness of the situation and the way Yamaguchi was fidgeting and hanging his head said anything.

“... Tetsurou,” Tsukishima said. He realized Kuroo was still holding onto his hand, standing quietly next to him. Tsukishima turned toward him, bringing his other hand to rest on top of their joined hands. “I'll text you soon?”

Kuroo glanced down at their joined hands before looking up at Tsukishima.

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, managing a faint smile. Tsukishima felt him squeeze his hand before letting go. “Good night.”

Kuroo walked passed Yamaguchi, the jingle of keys loud in the air around them. Tsukishima's gaze lingered on him, hoping he wasn't too upset.

“I'm really sorry,” Yamaguchi said, catching Tsukishima's attention. “I don't want to cause you any trouble, I just... I didn't know what to do.”

Tsukishima dug out his own keys and unlocked his door.

“What happened?” Tsukishima asked, toeing his shoes off and holding the door open for Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi grabbed a bag that had been sitting next to him and entered as Tsukishima flicked on the lights. It had been dark outside under the roof of their apartment complex, but now Tsukishima could see that the rims of Yamaguchi's eyes were red, as if he'd been crying.

“Something stupid,” Yamaguchi said with a self-depreciating half-smile. Tsukishima led him to the couch and gestured him to sit down. He thought of offering tea, but Yamaguchi's lips were already moving again. “It's just... my scores have dropped lately. My teacher called home to inform my parents and... well, we got into an argument.” Yamaguchi clutched the bag he had in his lap. “I was just... so frustrated that I lost it. I vented to them, about how I'm never going to live up to their expectations and about wanting them to get off my back. One thing led to another and I just... they kept lecturing me about how I'm 'better than average' and if I just try, I could be someone great, and I... I wasn't thinking and I said that even if I got good grades, it wouldn't matter; I still couldn't become that model person that they expect of me because I like men.” Yamaguchi took a moment, and let out a shaky breath. “I don't know why I said it. I could have gotten through the conversation without blurting it out like that, but it all just bubbled up. But... their reaction is really what hit me hard. They... they acted like I never even said it. Completely ignored it. I expected a lecture, maybe even expected them to kick me out of the house, but to just... not acknowledge it at all... I had to get away from that house.”

Yamaguchi's voice had gotten weaker and weaker throughout the rant, leaving him on the edge of tears until they finally spilled over. His knuckles were white where they gripped the bag in his lap. Tsukishima got up without another word and grabbed some tissues, offering them to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi sniffed pathetically and took them, using one to cover his eyes.

Tsukishima pondered what he could say. Seeing Yamaguchi cry was tugging at his heart, especially when he thought of his own situation. Completely ignoring the confession... he wondered if it was possible that his own parents would do the same. But the thought was fleeting, because right now was about Yamaguchi, not himself. 

“So you want somewhere to stay,” Tsukishima said.

“... I didn't know where else to go. You're the only one-” Yamaguchi replied, cutting himself off by pushing the tissue closer to his eyes. Tsukishima understood none-the-less. He was the only one who knew about Yamaguchi's preferences. “M' sorry.”

“Stop apologizing,” Tsukishima sighed. “Are you planning on skipping school tomorrow?”

Yamaguchi nodded.

“That's only going to make things worse for you,” Tsukishima pointed out. Yamaguchi finally brought the tissue away from his eyes with a frown on his lips.

“They haven't even texted me since I left. Maybe they just don't care anymore,” Yamaguchi said heatedly.

“... I'll only let you stay here if you text them and let them know you're alright,” Tsukishima replied.

“They don't care-”

“You don't know what they're thinking right now, and the last thing you need is for them to report you missing to the police,” Tsukishima insisted. Yamaguchi looked so defiant in that moment, with his shoulders squared off and his eyebrows knitted in the middle of his forehead, so much like a huffy child that Tsukishima felt slapped in the face. No matter how cute Yamaguchi was, even thinking for a second that there could be something between them seemed so... wrong, now. The maturity level, the places they were at in their life, between eighteen and twenty-four was bigger than the true age gap seemed to be. Still, Tsukishima knew how unfair the situation was for him and didn't want to see him hurt.

“... I'll text them,” Yamaguchi finally said, though he still seemed reluctant to do so. Tsukishima reasoned Yamaguchi was probably only agreeing to appease, but it was good enough for him.

“Good,” Tsukishima said with a nod. He stood up. “I should have offered when you came in, but do you want some tea?”

Yamaguchi chuckled faintly.

“This is also a reason I wanted to come to you,” Yamaguchi replied. “Even if there was someone else I could have seen... you're totally no-bullshit.”

“What did you expect? A hug and encouraging, sappy words?” Tsukishima asked.

“Might have been nice,” Yamaguchi admitted. He shrugged seconds after. “It's enough that you're letting me crash here, though. Thank you.”

“Mm,” Tsukishima acknowledged, before busying himself in the kitchen. He waited until Yamaguchi had settled, tucking his feet in between the couch cushions and watching television as he sipped Tsukishima's freshly-made tea before sending a text to Kuroo, asking if he was still up. Getting a quick confirmation, Tsukishima slipped his shoes on at the door. “I'll be back.”

Yamaguchi nodded, knowingly. Tsukishima stepped out into the night and walked the few feet that separated their apartment doors, knocking with his knuckles.

“Hey,” Kuroo greeted neutrally, standing in the door frame. Tsukishima didn't even bother with a greeting before spilling out the night's events.

“Yamaguchi came out to his parents. They... chose to ignore the confession completely. He's staying at my place tonight. Possibly tomorrow night, too,” Tsukishima said bluntly. All the while, he watched Kuroo's expression carefully. He completely understood if Kuroo was uncomfortable with the situation. He just hoped that Kuroo would trust him enough to know he'd never go behind his back or try to hurt him. “... I'm the only one he trusts who knows about his situation.”

Kuroo leaned against the door-frame, looking thoughtful.

“... ignored it, hm?” Kuroo repeated with a frown. “Sounds pretty shitty of them.”

As Kuroo said it, his gaze was somewhere past the railing, out into the parking lot. It was honestly nerve-wracking.

“Tetsurou,” Tsukishima said, watching his eyes immediately snap to Tsukishima's own. “You aren't mad, are you?”

Kuroo didn't look at all surprised by the question. 

“No. I'm not mad,” Kuroo replied with a small shake of his head. “He has nowhere to go. I understand how that feels.”

Kuroo looked contemplative, as if lost in thought for a moment. Tsukishima realized Kuroo must be referring to when he was a teenager himself, after his father passed and his mom had left. Tsukishima also realized that even though it was clear that Kuroo wasn't exactly ecstatic about Yamaguchi staying over, he was being considerate of the situation. 

Not for the first time, Tsukishima was left thinking that Kuroo was a good man.

He stepped forward, resting his hands on Kuroo's chest and stealing a kiss. Kuroo's response was immediate, falling easily into Tsukishima's lips, fingers rounding around Tsukishima's hips. The kiss was slow, but passionate, and Tsukishima could only hope his gratitude was being poured into every stroke and lick between them. Pulling away, he wanted to verbalize that gratitude.. verbalize some string of words that would offer reassurance..

_I love you._

The words got stuck in his throat, and he could only hope the sharp stab of alarm didn't show on his face in that moment. Kuroo's eyes were closed, though, his forehead resting upon Tsukishima's.

“Hey,” Kuroo whispered between them, finally opening his eyes. A smile washed across his lips. “I'm gonna kiss you again, and it's going to be such an absolute awe-inspiring kiss that you'll have no choice but to think of me for the rest of the night.”

It took Tsukishima a moment before laughter bubbled out from between his lips.

“You're ridiculous,” Tsukishima said affectionately before being swept away in the promised kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, Tsukishima, WHAT IS THAT L BOMB IN THERE.
> 
> P.S. I'm not sure if I will be updating this weekend. Apologies if I don't!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very LATE weekend, but I did it!
> 
> I love when reviewers guess something's gonna happen that I had planned ;)
> 
> As far as how long this fic is going to be... going by the fic timeline, they are currently on October 10th in the story, and I plan to end this around Kuroo's birthday, November 17th. So a little more than a month left in fic time! How many chapters will that be? I have no clue.

**Chapter 28  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

The situation honestly sucked.

Kuroo was used to seeing Tsukishima whenever he wanted. He definitely wasn't used to his boyfriend being right on the other side of the wall, but unattainable, because a man who had pursued Tsukishima was staying in his apartment.

Ugh.

However, Kuroo was well aware of the fact sitting around pouting like a child was both silly and unproductive. So, he busied himself with cleaning his apartment. 

Deep, deep cleaning.

Which was all well and good, really, because he'd skipped 'spring cleaning' this past spring, and several areas like under his bed and in his closet hadn't been touched in over a year. The dust that had accumulated made him sneeze several times.

It was during his cleaning fiasco that he received a text from Bokuto.

'LETS GO TO LUNCH IM LIKE FIVE MINUTES AWAY'

Kuroo snorted, amused that Bokuto hadn't even asked if he was up or busy. Several objects were scattered about haphazardly on his floor after he'd removed everything from the closet and what was on his entertainment center. He figured he better hurry up and dust before Bokuto came barging in, because as much as he loved the guy, he knew Bokuto's antics too well. He'd probably end up stepping on something and falling on his face.

Kuroo had dusted the entertainment center and was on his last swipe of the top shelf in his closet when a loud knock came. Eyebrows furrowing, Kuroo carefully sidestepped the mess on the floor to get to the front door.

“Five minutes, my ass,” Kuroo said as he pulled the door open. Bokuto was grinning. “You had to have been pulling into the parking lot when you texted that.”

“Eh, one minute, five minutes, ten minutes, all the same,” Bokuto shrugged as he stepped over the threshold and slipped off his shoes. His eyes grew wide as he surveyed the mess. “Did a tornado come through here?”

“It's not that bad,” Kuroo replied, shutting the door. “I'm doing some spring cleaning. Don't step on anything.”

Kuroo passed Bokuto and the mess again in a journey to the kitchen.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's kinda autumn,” Bokuto said.

“Astounding intelligence you have,” Kuroo chuckled, opening the fridge and peering inside. “I can make you some tea or you can have a coke.”

“Dude. I think some of Tsukishima-san's snarkiness is starting to rub off on you,” Bokuto accused. “But coke is good!”

“What can I say? I'm easily influenced by pretty, snarky blonds,” Kuroo said, grabbing hold of a coke. He watched as Bokuto hopped around the objects and joined him in the kitchen. “And, as if I have to ask, but how are you and Akaashi doing?”

Bokuto grinned from ear to ear as he popped open the can.

“Yesterday was the best day of my _life_ ,” Bokuto gushed. Kuroo laughed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the counter. “And then he invited me to be his date at Sugawara-san's wedding! I've never been to something fancy like a wedding. I'm gonna have to rent a suit! Matching, of course, with Akaashi's!”

“How sappy,” Kuroo teased.

“Aw, come on, you gotta match with Tsukishima-san too!” Bokuto insisted. “It shows everyone you're a couple!”

“Mm. Kei's not much for public attention.”

“Oh? But he'll kiss you right in front of Akaashi and me in the karaoke room?”

“... don't let him know you saw. And anyway, that's just with you, not in public. He's still not out to his family, so he's cautious.”

“Whoa, really? What about Hidden Gem?”

“Yeah, they don't know about that either.”

“That's kinda crazy,” Bokuto said, nosily sipping at his soda. “Tsukishima-san has always come off as confident.. like someone who has total control over his life! But if he's keeping it from his family, I'm guessing there's a reason why?”

“Kei is... easily misunderstood, I think,” Kuroo reasons. “Even I'm guilty. He was not my favorite person for a long time. I think it's on purpose though... I mean, how he keeps people at arm's length. He's got his own insecurities, just like we all do.”

Even as the words flowed from his mouth, Kuroo was thinking back on all the time he'd spent with Tsukishima recently. He'd learned how scared Tsukishima was of being shunned from his family, and how Tsukishima disliked the thought of not being in control of a situation. The blond was a lot more... vulnerable, than Kuroo had ever anticipated. He didn't want to claim that he completely understood Tsukishima now, but he was proud of the things he did know. 

“Ugh, man, I'm still sorry about my ramblings outside of the karaoke place,” Bokuto whined, hanging his head. “Akaashi told me that I have no reason to doubt what we have, so I'm gonna try my best to believe in that!”

“Ugh, bro, I understand, though,” Kuroo whined right back, slumping his shoulders. “Freckles is over at Kei's apartment right now.”

“What? Why?” Bokuto asked with a raised brow.

“I'm not gonna go into the personal details, but a shitty situation left him with nowhere to go, so he's staying over at Kei's,” Kuroo explained.

“... dude, let's go install cameras,” Bokuto said, so seriously that it caught Kuroo off guard for a moment.

“... as tempting as that sounds, that kind of destroys the whole aspect of trust,” Kuroo said with a chuckle. Bokuto deflated.

“Aw, man, but it's such a great excuse to act like a spy!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Oh my God, my relationship could be at stake and all you want to do is play spy,” Kuroo huffed, pushing off the counter and making his way out of the kitchen.

“I'm kidding!” Bokuto exclaimed, following.

“So where are you going to buy me food?” Kuroo asked, venturing into his bedroom to retrieve his jacket.

“What do you mean, buy you food?! You buy you're own damn food!”

“You're the one who wants to go to lunch.”

“Let me look at the text again. Oh, okay, nowhere did I say 'my treat'!” 

“Is your phone glitching again?”

“It never glitched in the first place!”

“Had to have glitched.”

“You are so full of shit. Give me that!” Bokuto said, snatching for Kuroo's phone as soon as he came back out into the living room with a jacket around his shoulders. He let Bokuto take his phone, smirking at the frantic man trying to prove himself right even though Kuroo was obviously pulling his leg. While he was at it, he made sure Midnight was in his room before shutting his bedroom door. He'd learned his lesson from Tsukishima's ribbon... there was no way he was going to leave so many things out on the floor while Midnight had full run of the apartment. “... wow, it's just like Tsukishima-san not to smile for pictures. But, holy shit, I need to ask Akaashi if I can do this too!”

Kuroo hadn't thought of his home screen being the selfie he'd taken of Tsukishima and himself. He quickly attempted to grab the phone back, but Bokuto hurriedly yanked it out of reach. Understanding filled Bokuto's eyes and his grin was devilish.

“Tsukishima-san doesn't know it's your background, does he?” Bokuto asked in a sing-song voice.

“Shut up,” Kuroo said half-heartedly, reaching for the phone again. Bokuto jumped back, out of his reach, and almost ended up tripping over a shoebox on the floor. Though he kept his balance, the box was knocked over, the lid sliding off and the contents of the box spilling onto the floor. 

“Oops! Sorry!” Bokuto exclaimed immediately.

“I knew letting you into my apartment in this mess would be a disaster. Though I thought you'd fall on your face,” Kuroo snorted.

“Rude!” Bokuto claimed.

“Come on, doofus. Let's go eat.”

Thankfully, they made it out of the apartment without knocking anything else over, and with Kuroo's cell phone safely back in his possession.

\---

With their bellies full, Bokuto drove Kuroo back to his apartment complex. It was as Kuroo was sliding out of the passenger seat, talking with Bokuto about some strange customers they'd observed during their meal, that another car pulled up alongside them. Kuroo didn't even pay attention, until a door opened and a familiar voice came from behind him.

“Where did you two go?”

Kuroo turned around to see Tsukishima leaning on the passenger side door. A quick sweep of the scene made Kuroo realize Akiteru was sitting in the driver's seat, waiting for Kuroo to move so he could get out of the car. Kuroo quickly slammed the door and hurried onto the curb.

“Hi Tsukishima-san!” Bokuto exclaimed, joining Kuroo on the curb.

“We went for lunch. Where did you go?” Kuroo answered, a little thrown. He'd been thinking all day that Tsukishima was home with Yamaguchi. Akiteru opened his door and got out, and Kuroo gave a short bow. “Hello!”

“Nice to see you again, Kuroo-san,” Akiteru greeted with a grin. He looked over at Bokuto. “And this is...?”

“I'm Bokuto Koutarou!” Bokuto introduced.

“He's one of the friends I went to karaoke with,” Tsukishima explained, coming to a stop next to Kuroo on the curb. “Akiteru and I met up with our parents for lunch. Bokuto-san, this is my brother, Tsukishima Akiteru.”

“Oh!” Bokuto exclaimed, going wide-eyed. He quickly went shoulder to shoulder with Kuroo, cupping a hand over his mouth and whispering in his ear. “That brother? The brother who doesn't know?”

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows, confused for a moment. Then he realized that both times he'd mentioned Tsukishima's brother to Bokuto, he'd spoken of him not knowing Tsukishima was gay.

“No, he knows. Mom and dad don't,” Kuroo whispered back. He noticed Akiteru was looking on in curiosity, and realized how weird of a reaction it was to Bokuto finding out who he was. “And you're not exactly being subtle right now anyway.”

Bokuto quickly stepped back and clasped his hands behind his back, attempting to look like the picture of innocence. Even Tsukishima was shooting him an odd look, and Kuroo chuckled.

“Then, I'll let you go,” Akiteru said, deciding to ignore the interaction. “Hey, I'm making progress! Now I know two of your friends!”

“Joy,” Tsukishima drawled.

“And Kei. Let me know what you want to do about that,” Akiteru said with a nod in Tsukishima's direction. Kuroo watched as Tsukishima crossed his arms and nodded back, curious as to what the two were referring to. “I'll see you again! Nice to meet you, Bokuto-san.”

“You too!” Bokuto said with a wave. Akiteru got back into the car and began backing up. “And, you know, I guess I'll get out of here too.”

“Huh?” Kuroo asked. Bokuto had already shut off the engine and gotten out. It was clear he'd had plans to hang around Kuroo's place for a while longer. 

“'cause you two should have some quality time together!” Bokuto said as he made his way back over to the driver's side. “Oh, and Tsukishima-san, you should totally check the background of Kuroo's phone.”

“Bo!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“Remember, matching suits!” Bokuto yelled before he slammed his door closed and started up the car. Kuroo flipped him a bird as he backed out of the parking space, but it just looked like Bokuto was laughing at him.

“... so what's on your phone?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo huffed.

“Nope, nothing,” Kuroo said, beginning to walk up the steps. He knew Tsukishima was close behind. “And the matching suits thing... Bokuto insists that we should match when we go to Sugawara-san's wedding.”

“How sappy.”

“My exact words.”

“Now give me your phone.”

“Do I have to?” Kuroo whined. Tsukishima said nothing more, but once they got to the second floor landing, he held his hand out expectantly. Instead of handing the phone over, Kuroo swiped the screen and held it up so Tsukishima could see the picture. “This is all he wanted to show you.”

“... pff,” Tsukishima laughed, turning his head and hiding his smile behind his lips. Kuroo felt heat creep up his neck and stuffed the phone in his pocket, though he was also glad that Tsukishima hadn't lunged for the phone and deleted the picture. “You're embarrassing.”

“Yeah, yeah. I like the picture, thank you very much,” Kuroo said. He slowed his walk as he got to Tsukishima's front door. Tsukishima made no move to retrieve his keys.

“Can I go to your apartment for a bit?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo turned around in surprise.

“Well, of course you can, but there's not much time to get ready to go,” Kuroo replied.

“That's fine,” Tsukishima assured. Happy with the situation, Kuroo went about unlocking his door. It wasn't until he stepped inside that he remembered the absolute mess he'd left. 

“On second thought!” Kuroo exclaimed, becoming a barricade as he turned around and shoved his hands against the door frame in an attempt to block Tsukishima's view. “I was in the middle of cleaning and the place is a disaster. Come over later?”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes.

“I don't care about a little mess, Tetsurou,” Tsukishima sighed.

“Yes. You will. You're kind of a neat freak, if you haven't noticed,” Kuroo shot back. Tsukishima looked surprised by the assessment.

“... maybe, but you're not, and I know that,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo sighed, letting his hands fall away from the door-frame. 

“Fine, fine, but don't complain!” Kuroo said, backing out of the way. He watched as Tsukishima observed the mess and took off his shoes.

“Kind of the opposite of cleaning,” Tsukishima remarked. Kuroo huffed, but his attention was taken by a paw swiping from underneath his bedroom door. 

“Sorry, girl, I'm coming,” Kuroo cooed, tiptoeing around the mess until he could open his bedroom door. Midnight came bounding out, taking a moment to survey the scene, and then prancing right over to Tsukishima's feet. Tsukishima smiled and bent down to pet her. “Is there anything you want?”

Kuroo made his way to the kitchen. 

“No thank you,” Tsukishima answered. Kuroo got in his fridge to grab a bottle of water and chugged at least a fourth before ripping his mouth away. He hadn't even noticed how thirsty he was. Screwing the lid back on, he returned to the living room, where he found Midnight still nestled against Tsukishima's legs, and Tsukishima looking at something that had fallen out of the shoebox Bokuto'd tripped on earlier. “You really don't look all that different.”

Kuroo realized the shoebox was filled with stuff from his junior high and high school days. The picture Tsukishima was looking at was of him and some of his classmates in his second year of high school.

“Oh, come on. I didn't have these guns in high school,” Kuroo said, showing off his arm muscles. Tsukishima didn't look at all impressed by the display, putting the picture down and sorting through some of the other things. He stilled when his hand landed on a piece of paper, and Kuroo curiously walked over and sat on the floor next to him.

“... you weren't lying,” Tsukishima said, surprise lining his tone. Kuroo realized he was looking at a report card and bristled.

“I am so offended you didn't believe me!” Kuroo exclaimed. “I worked my ass off for that second place spot! I'm actually pissed I didn't have the best grades in the school.”

“Did you ever consider going back to college?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo blinked.

“Uh... not really? I mean, after Manami, the option was gone,” Kuroo replied.

“But what about now? If Manami-chan really is cancer-free, you could start saving up,” Tsukishima suggested. Kuroo mulled the idea over for a moment. 

“... that'd... well, that would be complicated. I live here, now. There's not a college near here. And I have a job,” Kuroo spoke slowly. He met Tsukishima's gaze. “I have you now, too.”

Somehow, Tsukishima didn't look satisfied with that. The look was fleeting, however. Tsukishima broke their gaze and reached underneath Midnight's front legs to lift her up. Midnight meowed in response. 

“I guess it's for the best. Someone like you would probably set the college on fire,” Tsukishima jabbed. 

“Hey-” Kuroo growled, but stopped himself. “Nope. I refuse to rise to your bait.” Tsukishima smirked, continuing to pet Midnight. “... so how's Yamaguchi-san?”

“As well as he can be, I suppose. Nothing's changed yet. I'm trying to convince him to talk to Kenma-san about it, but he's ridiculously scared,” Tsukishima sighed.

“Hey, I understand you want to make sure he's okay, but if things get too heavy over there, you can always come here,” Kuroo offered. Tsukishima nodded, letting Midnight crawl off of his lap and walk over to her water bowl. When Tsukishima went to stand, Kuroo did the same.

“I should go get ready for work,” Tsukishima said, looking at the clock. 

“I'll see you in about thirty minutes?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima drew closer and wrapped his arms around Kuroo's shoulders. Kuroo was ready to return the kiss even before Tsukishima had leaned forward. He hummed happily against the familiar lips, slipping his eyelids shut and kissing him with lazy, slow movements. The soft smacks every time their lips came apart and the blunt nails against the nape of his neck made Kuroo shiver. “Mm.. can I just kiss you forever?”

Tsukishima smiled and gave him one final peck.

“See you soon,” Tsukishima said.

**Tsukishima Kei**

Ever since Tsukishima had seen proof of Kuroo's success in the form of a report card, a nagging thought had persisted in the back of his mind. Kuroo had once been so passionate about science, and had once held the drive and ambition and amiable personality to do great things. And he was smart. It felt so wrong to Tsukishima... how the possibility of... something greater had been snagged away so easily from him. Instead of that 'something greater', he was left to deal with the death of his father and the abandonment of his mother and the responsibility of taking care of a family he barely knew. 

It wasn't fair.

Tsukishima reasoned that Kuroo was still happy; satisfied with the cards he'd been dealt. Yet, it still nagged at Tsukishima.

'He said Mr. Isobe taught at Konamu High, right?' Tsukishima thought to himself, the cogs in his brain working up a plan. Unfortunately, his thought bubble was popped at the sound of the dressing room door opening. Sugawara, Oikawa, and Akaashi, who had all been talking about something Tsukishima had completely zoned out, all turned to look. Kiyoko stood in the doorway, giving a short bow.

“How scandalous!” Oikawa exclaimed, crossing his hands over his chest even though he was already dressed. “Kiyoko-san, how could you just barge into a changing room like that?!”

“It's nothing I haven't seen,” Kiyoko dismissed with a wave of her hand. “I just wanted to let all of you know that Sugawara-san's replacement should be here shortly to meet all of you. He'll start coming in before and after our opening times on certain nights to learn how the place works, get acquainted with you, and begin learning a routine so he's ready for when Sugawara-san does leave.”

“Already?” Akaashi asked.

“I wasn't aware you went through the application process already,” Sugawara said, surprised.

“Because I didn't,” Kiyoko answered. “This is actually a personal favor. The new dancer is a relative of mine who is in need of a job. He has the experience, and he's very flexible and talented. He just... needs some help on the social side of things. So I ask you be patient and work with him.”

“Hmph. I can deal with any personality,” Oikawa insisted. “It's still going to be a pain, though.”

“Oh, will we have a second Ice Prince?” Akaashi asked with a grin, to which Tsukishima huffed.

“Oikawa, I'm counting on you to show him the ropes, since you're our lead dancer,” Kiyoko said.

“Yes ma'am~,” Oikawa sang, offering one of his sugar-sweet smiles. Kiyoko nodded and left. Oikawa's smile immediately fell into a pout. “Suga, how can I convince you to stay?”

Sugawara chuckled. 

“I'm sure the new guy is going to be fine,” Sugawara replied.

“You've been quiet,” Akaashi said, sitting next to Tsukishima. Tsukishima grabbed the mascara stick, resuming what he'd been doing before he got lost in thought.

“Just have a lot on my mind, is all,” Tsukishima answered, coating his lashes. 

“Good? Bad?” Akaashi pushed. Tsukishima frowned and twisted the mascara closed. He laid it down on the counter and slipped his feet into the heels beside his chair.

“I'm thinking of coming out to my parents,” Tsukishima admitted. Akaashi's eyes widened.

“Oh? Why now?” Akaashi asked. 'Why now' was a good question. He'd discussed the same thing with his brother after they had lunch with their parents earlier in the day. During that lunch, his parents had once again inquired about a girlfriend. In that moment, Tsukishima wanted so badly to say that he was in a relationship... that he was with someone special, because Kuroo didn't deserve to be something hidden. It was a thought that hit him hard after his mind had tossed the word 'love' around while thinking of the raven. It was frighteningly fast to even consider the word, but there was something there, something burning through his chest that yearned to be near Kuroo, that told him he could trust Kuroo. If he wasn't in love, he was on the verge. How could he expect himself to hide that away?

“I'm tired of pretending,” Tsukishima admitted. Akaashi looked like he was about to reply, but there was a knock on the now-open dressing room door. Tsukishima looked over to see a new face. He immediately saw the resemblance to Kiyoko through the straight black hair and navy blue eyes. Even their facial expressions were similar; stern and calm. He didn't look very tall, though he probably had Sugawara beat. 

“Excuse me,” he spoke, giving a bow. “My name is Kageyama Tobio. I'll be a dancer here in a month's time.”

“Ah! It's nice to meet you,” Sugawara was the first to approach with a smile. “I'm Sugawara Koushi. You'll be taking my place.”

“Akaashi Keiji,” Akaashi introduced.

“Tsukishima Kei,” Tsukishima added.

Oikawa approached with crossed arms and his head held up high.

“And I'm Oikawa Tooru, lead dancer. You're replacing someone with a lot of talent. I hope you'll be able to meet our high expectations,” Oikawa said.

“Oikawa,” Sugawara hissed, looking disapproving. “Don't scare him.”

Kageyama didn't look a bit intimidated, however. He stood tall and met Oikawa's gaze evenly.

“I have been here once before to observe. I'm positive I can perform as well as you, if not better,” Kageyama stated. Tsukishima had to stop himself from gaping, or possibly laughing out loud. It sure didn't look like the guy was trying to pick a fight.. he actually looked completely serious as he said it. But the insinuation was... well, it was what was making Oikawa's eyebrow twitch frantically.

“Oh? Wonderful!” Oikawa said through gritted teeth. “Then you'll be able to pass the initiation with flying colors! Come with me!”

“... initiation?” Akaashi repeated. Tsukishima snorted a laugh and pointed a finger toward the doorway Oikawa and Kageyama had disappeared through.

“Did you hear that, though?” Tsukishima asked.

“Come on, you two. We have to make sure Oikawa doesn't kill the newbie,” Sugawara groaned, walking out of the door. Akaashi shrugged and got up to follow. Tsukishima, still smirking, trailed behind him. Outside the dressing room, the club was polished and ready for customers to flood in the doors. Kuroo was behind the bar, and sent Tsukishima a curious look, to which Tsukishima shrugged. Oikawa had climbed up on his platform, placing his right hand on the pole and looking down at Kageyama in a noticeably arrogant way, even though a smile still graced his lips.

“All our new trainees have to mimic a short dance routine. If you can't do it, you're out,” Oikawa challenged. 

“What kind of rule is that?” Tsukishima whispered to Akaashi.

“Understood,” Kageyama said. Oikawa smirked.

“Then watch carefully,” Oikawa said, lifting himself onto the pole. The 'routine', as Oikawa had called it, consisted of many difficult maneuvers and multiple steps that would be difficult for anyone to remember on their first try, much less a newbie.

“Oikawa, that's way too hard,” Sugawara sighed. Tsukishima felt a presence beside him and glanced over to see that Kuroo had joined them.

“What's going on?” Kuroo whispered.

“Oikawa-san is being a drama queen again,” Tsukishima explained simply. Kuroo took the explanation easily, nodding his head.

“And.. there!” Oikawa said, ending the 'routine' by doing the splits. Tsukishima actually winced at the sight. He personally had way too much leg to worry about and would never dream of doing the splits. Kageyama had pursed his lips, but nodded, climbing up onto the platform. Tsukishima was actually worried that Kageyama was going to punch the pole, with the heated gaze he gave it, but instead, he began the routine.

Exactly how Oikawa had done it.

His movements were calculated and controlled, and Tsukishima hadn't paid enough attention to make sure he was following Oikawa's every move, but by the look on Oikawa's face, that's definitely what was happening. The only problem during the whole thing was how scrunched up Kageyama's face was the entire time... like he was seriously concentrating on a difficult math problem. It wasn't the least bit sexy, but as far as pole dancing went, this guy was definitely experienced.

He landed in a perfect split and Oikawa looked positively scandalized.

“... wow, that was amazing! You remembered all of that?” Sugawara asked, awed. Kageyama righted himself and nodded.

“I have good visual memory,” Kageyama remarked. He then looked at Oikawa. “Did I pass the initiation?”

Oikawa's jaw snapped shut.

“... for now,” Oikawa huffed, spinning around and stomping back toward the dressing room. 

“The king was shown up,” Tsukishima couldn't help but comment with a smirk.

“Welcome to the Hidden Gem,” Akaashi said with a smile.

“I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way. Bartender,” Kuroo greeted. Kageyama nodded. “Those doors are opening in five minutes, so you all should get in your positions.”

Tsukishima felt a hand squeeze his ass and nearly jumped. He tossed a glare over his shoulder and Kuroo grinned.

“Have fun!” Kuroo said, giving him a wave before making his way back to the bar. 

“When will you be stopping by again?” Akaashi asked Kageyama.

“Next Tuesday.”

“We'll see you then. Oh, and try to come up with a stage name for yourself in that time. We all have gem nicknames.”

“I will.”

It was after Kageyama left that Tsukishima addressed Akaashi.

“I can understand why Kiyoko-san mentioned he has social issues. I didn't hear a single pleasantry... no 'nice to meet you' or 'thank you' or anything. And that face when he was on the pole, oh my God,” Tsukishima laughed.

“It was amusing,” Akaashi agreed with a snicker. “I don't think Oikawa-san likes him very much, either. I think it'll be interesting around here.”

Though Tsukishima was definitely sad because Sugawara would be leaving, he wasn't very opposed to seeing how things would play out with Kageyama on the team. He just hoped Akaashi and Sugawara would make the effort to work with him on his demeanor, because Tsukishima was far from a good teacher for that kind of stuff.

Before he went on stage for the night, he sent Yamaguchi a quick text.

'Did you contact Kenma-san yet?'

He didn't see the reply until his first break.

'No.

FINE. Fine. I'll text him now.'

While pleased that Yamaguchi was finally taking his advice, Tsukishima hoped he wouldn't go home to a crushed high school student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you continue to be amazing and you blow me away with your supportive comments, thank you so much!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a visual of the cheerleading outfit, https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1ObdMMFXXXXXYXFXXq6xXFXXXC/TITIVATE-Red-Black-Blue-Green-font-b-Sexy-b-font-font-b-Cheerleader-b-font-Uniform.jpg this is the top and https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1vZEcIVXXXXceXVXXq6xXFXXXZ/Excited-Fashion-Dress-Style-Glee-Cheerleading-font-b-Uniforms-b-font-font-b-Sexy-b-font.jpg this is the bottom.
> 
> This chapter is just full of Kuroo/Tsuki moments. And a personal moment with Tsukishima alone ;)
> 
> PLEASE SEE THE BOTTOM NOTES FOR SOMETHING IMPORTANT.

**Chapter 29  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

Kuroo worked deft fingers around the tie in his hand, trying his best to tie it properly. His experience with wearing ties boiled down to a single moment in time when he was doing a mock interview in high school. Needless to say, he was rusty. Regardless, he still managed to get it on somewhat straight, and smoothed it down before snatching the black jacket from the bench and sliding his arms through it. He looked in the dressing room mirror, standing tall, and admitted to himself that he looked damn good in a suit.

He couldn't wait to see Tsukishima in one at the wedding.

His phone buzzed, and he snatched it up from his discarded jean's pocket. Speaking of Tsukishima...

'Yamaguchi will be staying with Kenma for a while. Where are you?'

Maybe it was selfish, but the fact Yamaguchi was no longer staying at Tsukishima's apartment made Kuroo want to pump a fist into the air in celebration. Instead, he loosened his tie and sat on the bench, typing out a reply.

'out buying a suit. you're gonna have a hard time keeping your hands off me at the wedding ;)'

Grinning, Kuroo set the phone down and starting stripping out of the suit. He was happy with this one, and it was twenty percent off, which made it even better. Bokuto's words rang in his head as he eyed the tie. Ties were easy to find... maybe he would wait to see what color Tsukishima was getting? Did it really even matter?

His phone made noise again, but it was a ring tone this time. Kuroo almost tripped on the pant-leg he was yanking off his leg in his quest to snatch the phone, but righted himself.

“Hello?” 

“Did you find one?” Tsukishima's voice filtered through the phone.

“I assume you mean a suit, and yes, I did,” Kuroo replied, a chill running down his spine. Standing in the dressing room in only boxers and socks probably wasn't the best time to answer the phone. “I actually just took it off and I'm kinda naked right now. Give me a sec?”

Kuroo waited to hear a quiet 'pff' before chuckling and setting down the phone. He quickly dressed in his jeans and shirt before grabbing the cell and taking a seat on the bench again.

“Alright, now I can talk,” Kuroo said, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder as he placed the shirt and jacket back on their hangers.

“Are you coming home soon?” Tsukishima asked.

“Do you miss me?” Kuroo asked with a smile.

“I baked some miniature cakes. Basically, they are wedding cake samples. Sugawara-san said as long as there is chocolate in it, any cake would do. I'm kind of angry that he's leaving it so wide open... I want a taste tester,” Tsukishima explained.

“Oh hell yes! I'll be back home soon. Gotta buy the suit and catch a train,” Kuroo replied. He was always excited to eat anything Tsukishima made.

“Good. Then I'll see you soon,” Tsukishima said, and it just might have been wishful thinking, but Kuroo could swear he heard affection in the tone.

“See you soon, baby,” Kuroo cooed back. He laughed when the line went dead, hoping Tsukishima was as flustered in real life as Kuroo was imagining him to be. He quickly gathered up his things and found a register.

\---

It was easy to tell that Tsukishima had been baking. The entire apartment smelled sweet, and despite the cool temperatures outside, was a little warm. Tsukishima was in his typical around-the-house wear, a t-shirt and shorts. Kuroo really liked those shorts.

“Reporting for taste testing!” Kuroo greeted as soon as the door had been opened. Tsukishima smiled and shut the door behind him as he toed off his shoes. 

“I made a marble, devil's food, red velvet, and chocolate peanut butter cake,” Tsukishima announced, making his way to the kitchen. Kuroo followed close behind, sneaking his arms around Tsukishima's waist. Tsukishima stopped, side-eying him in question.

“As much as I love cake, I love hello kisses more,” Kuroo said with wide, expectant eyes. Tsukishima sighed, deeply, as if Kuroo was a heavy burden, but complied without a fight, twisting in his hold until they were face to face. Kuroo felt hands cup his face and his eyes slipped shut at the touch. Lips fell onto Kuroo's and Kuroo tilted his head to kiss him sweetly. He ghosted his fingers across the small of Tsukishima's back, and could not let the moment go without sliding his hands down the curve of Tsukishima's behind and squeezing.

“Hey,” Tsukishima hissed against his lips. Grinning, Kuroo pulled back.

“Can't blame me,” Kuroo shrugged, squeezing again for good measure. There was a split second, a second where a pink hue blossomed across the bridge of Tsukishima's nose and his eyes flickered to the side and he bit his lower lip, a second for Kuroo to intensely contemplate what that kind of look could mean, before it was gone and Tsukishima was shoving him away.

“Focus,” Tsukishima said with authority, standing up straight. “I really need your help deciding which cake would be best.”

He looked so serious that Kuroo reigned in his own devious thoughts.

“Yes, sir,” Kuroo said with a mock salute. “Show me the goods!”

Tsukishima shook his head at his antics and led him into the kitchen. The oven door was still cracked open, allowing the heat to escape into the kitchen. On the counter were four plates, each with a different cake. They didn't even have frosting on them, but a tube of frosting sat out on the counter. Baking pans, still unwashed, lay in the sink, and bowls with traces of cake mix still in them littered the counter. It was the messiest Kuroo had ever seen Tsukishima's apartment.

“They're just samples, so you're free to take a piece from each,” Tsukishima instructed, handing him a fork. Kuroo poked at the red velvet one.

“I thought Sugawara-san said chocolate?” Kuroo asked.

“Red velvet has cocoa in it,” Tsukishima explained.

“Really?” Kuroo asked.

“What did you think red velvet was?” Tsukishima asked with a raised brow. Kuroo paused.

“... never really thought about it,” Kuroo said, digging his fork into the cake. The sponge was light and fluffy, and the taste was good, but... “Why don't you have icing on them?”

“The frosting is extra. I want to make sure I have a good cake before adding the frosting,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo placed a hand over his heart as if the words physically hurt him.

“Cake isn't cake without frosting,” Kuroo accused. Tsukishima blanched.

“... you have no respect for baking,” Tsukishima groaned.

“Hey! I'm just saying!” Kuroo exclaimed. Cake by itself was just... cake. Tsukishima sighed, crossing his arms and looking down at the floor with his eyebrows pinched. It made Kuroo frown. “Hey, mister grumpy, sorry if I don't have sophisticated tastes.”

Tsukishima blinked up at him, looking surprised for a moment, before sighing again.

“Sorry. I think I'm just... letting this whole thing get to me. I want to make a perfect cake for Sugawara-san's wedding, and there's no such thing as perfect,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo regarded him for a second, surprised that he worried so much about acceptance when he was such an aloof person to most people. But Kuroo guessed that Sugawara-san wasn't 'most people', Sugawara-san was a good friend, and a friend that would be quitting Hidden Gem and moving miles away soon. Kuroo jabbed his fork into the devil's food cake and took a bite. 

“Mm.. this one has a richer flavor, I think. More chocolately,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima was watching him, now, as he chewed and contemplated. He took a bite of the marble cake. “I like this one, too. It's a good mix of both cakes. And it looks fancy.” The corner of Tsukishima's lips quirked upward. He took a bite of the peanut butter chocolate and winced. “The peanut butter kind of overpowers..”

“Really?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo dug his fork into the peanut butter chocolate cake again and held it in front of Tsukishima's lips. He almost thought Tsukishima would scoff at the thought of being fed, but the blond leaned forward and took the bite. “... you're right.”

Kuroo grinned, happy to have been right, despite his lack of 'respect for baking'. He then tugged two of the plates closer.

“So it's between these two!” Kuroo announced, showing off the devil's food and the marble. Tsukishima nodded, staring down the two cakes, the cogs in his brain clearly working in overdrive. Kuroo eyed a bowl with stray cake mix in the bottom. Without Tsukishima's knowledge, he snuck his hand inside and pinched cake mix between his fingers. Then he lifted his hand and sprinkled it over Tsukishima's head. He had to bite his tongue as he watched Tsukishima realize what was going on and hop backwards.

“What..!?” Tsukishima exclaimed. Kuroo laughed out loud.

“You have been sprinkled with magic cake fairy dust. Now you'll make a perfect cake for sure, and everybody at Sugawara-san's wedding will love it,” Kuroo said, snickering. Tsukishima's mouth was hanging open, and Kuroo clasped a hand over his mouth to try to stop his laughter. 

“... are you serious,” Tsukishima drawled, looking thoroughly unimpressed as he brushed a hand through his hair in an attempt to shake out the cake mix. Kuroo's eyebrows raised, taking the words as a challenge.

“Oh? Did you not get enough cake fairy dust?” Kuroo asked, reaching in the bowl again, but this time grabbing much more. Tsukishima's eyes widened and his body tensed.

“Don't you dar-”

Kuroo flung more cake mix at him. It splattered his navy blue t-shirt and made Tsukishima hold up his arms in defense. Tsukishima's eye twitched and then he was making a dash for the icing.

“So you want to play,” Tsukishima growled, _growled_ , with a devious smile on his face that made Kuroo's heart rate speed up. 

“Oh shit-” Kuroo said, promptly spinning on his heel and running out of the kitchen. He knew Tsukishima was right behind him, and dived onto the couch, turning around and scooting to the edge. “You wouldn't risk getting icing on your pretty couch, would you?!”

Kuroo felt the wind momentarily knocked out of him when Tsukishima hopped on top of him.

“ _You_ get it on my couch and I'll murder you,” Tsukishima threatened with frosting-coated fingers. He quickly swiped the sugar across the arms Kuroo was holding up in defense and Kuroo laughed at the feel of the cold frosting on his skin. Kuroo took advantage of the situation and flung his arms forward, wiping the icing on Tsukishima's t-shirt. Unfortunately, it left him without defense, and Tsukishima took the opportunity to smudge frosting across his cheek and lips. “Ha! That's fitting. It looks like the shit that always comes from your mouth is on your face.”

“Fucking gross, Kei,” Kuroo laughed, flickering his tongue out to taste the chocolate sugar. 

“I hate you,” Tsukishima said, a little breathless and with a smile that proved anything but. “I can't even mope with you around. We're a mess. Fuck you.”

“Mm, love how forward you are, but I think we should clean up before getting dirty,” Kuroo said with an exaggerated wink. Tsukishima groaned.

“Why do you have to be the way you are?” Tsukishima asked. With one hand holding the icing tube and one gripping the front of Kuroo's shirt, he got up and pulled Kuroo up with. Kuroo was careful to maneuver in a way that really wouldn't get icing on the couch. He knew his boundaries. Tsukishima placed the icing tube on the table and continued dragging Kuroo across his apartment.

“What are we doing?” Kuroo chuckled, following willingly. Tsukishima stopped at the bathroom door, flicking the light on.

“We're cleaning up, before my apartment becomes unbearable,” Tsukishima said, finally letting go of Kuroo's shirt once they were in the bathroom. Tsukishima started taking off his icing-covered shirt, and Kuroo moved toward the sink, turning on the water to wash the icing from his arms, though his eyes stayed firmly glued to the expanse of pale skin being exposed. Tsukishima threw the shirt into the tub and looked over his shoulder. “Wash your face off. You look ridiculous.”

Kuroo tore his eyes away from Tsukishima to lean down, cupping water in his hands and splashing his face. With the icing gone, he dried his face and arms with a nearby hand towel and looked back at Tsukishima. The blond was kneeled down in front of the tub, washing the frosting out of his shirt. Without turning the water off, Tsukishima halfheartedly rung it out and then threw it into the sink Kuroo was standing next to.

“Can you just... not put another shirt on?” Kuroo asked with a grin. Tsukishima grinned right back, turning to face the tub and... taking his shorts off? Kuroo froze, watching intently as Tsukishima hooked his thumbs in the top of his shorts and briefs, shimmying them down his legs until they fell in a heap on the floor. He was barely aware of the blond taking his glasses off and resting them on the back of the toilet, eyes roving over his backside.

“Well?” Tsukishima asked, snapping Kuroo out of it. Kuroo raised his head, meeting Tsukishima's teasing gaze. “You can wait and take a shower after me, if you want.”

Tsukishima lifted his feet and got into the tub. Kuroo threw down the hand towel and hastily began undressing. There was no way he was letting an invitation like that go to waste!

**Tsukishima Kei**

Tsukishima was in a good mood. After getting his apartment back to himself, narrowing his choices of cake down, taking Kuroo's pep talk to heart, and experiencing two fantastic orgasms in the shower, (Kuroo _insisted_ on making him cum again, and who could say no to that?) Tsukishima was ready to start his shift.

Then he realized that tonight was cheerleader night and he was in a slightly less happy mood.

“This is ridiculous,” Tsukishima commented, looking at himself in the mirror. He was used to heels, used to skirts, but a cheerleader, with their preppy, happy, supportive, outgoing personalities, was so far opposite of everything Tsukishima was that he couldn't help but hold a personal hatred for the outfit. 

The top was made to look similar to a football jersey, with short, tight sleeves and a v-neck. The royal blue material ended a couple inches below his chest, leaving his stomach on display. The number '11' was written in white numbers across the front. The bottom was a short, pleated skirt; royal blue on top and white underneath. White boots with heels reached just below his knees, and Oikawa had literally showered him with body shimmer. He sparkled with every movement.

“This is fantastic!” Oikawa exclaimed, twirling this way and that to look at himself in the mirror. His animated, cheerful personality suited the outfit well. Tsukishima scoffed and made his way out of the dressing room. Akaashi and Kuroo were chatting up Kageyama, who had once again come in just to observe. Though Oikawa's responsibility, Akaashi decided he would answer the newbie's questions for the night, because Akaashi was worried Oikawa's petty-ness might drive him off. Personally, Tsukishima thought Akaashi should have just left things as is. It would be more amusing that way.

Kuroo, being behind the bar and the only one facing the floor of the club, was the first to notice Tsukishima. His eyes raked down Tsukishima's body and back up again, making Tsukishima's skin warm. Even in an outfit he personally found ridiculous, Kuroo's heated gaze made him feel powerful in it. It probably had a little something to do with the memories of Kuroo's wet body moving against his own, and Kuroo's hot mouth around his cock, and the way Kuroo had pressed him against the shower wall and kissed him until his knees felt weak...

He'd just gotten off, twice, a couple hours ago. He needed to get a grip.

But Kuroo was so attractive, and there was an underlying tension that only Tsukishima was aware of. 

He'd seriously been contemplating letting Kuroo fuck him. The words that Kuroo had spoken.. that he was sure he'd make Tsukishima feel good.. kept circling in his mind. There was still anxiety lingering, the uncomfortable likelihood that it would hurt, that Tsukishima would be under the mercy of someone else. But if that someone was Kuroo, was there really anything to worry about? Kuroo had been incredibly thoughtful of everything when it came to Tsukishima... from allowing him his silence to listen to music on the train to continuing to sample the cakes today even though it was obvious that Kuroo didn't understand Tsukishima's anxiety over the subject. If only he'd been as thoughtful when they first met and he'd made that stupid announcement about having a 'megane' figure... maybe things wouldn't have turned sour for them. But they were strangers at the time. Now, Kuroo cared about him, and it made such a difference. 

“Ah.. hello Citrine,” Kageyama spoke with a short bow. Tsukishima raised his eyebrows and turned to Akaashi.

“Did you teach him all of our stage names?” Tsukishima asked.

“I did. He's a quick learner,” Akaashi answered. Then his blue eyes did a sweep of Tsukishima's body and narrowed. “I knew your legs would look good in that.”

“Don't they?” Kuroo snickered. “I've always wanted my own personal cheerleader.”

Tsukishima crossed his arms.

“Who says I'm cheering for you?” Tsukishima asked, inwardly adding 'who says I'm cheering at all?'.

“Aw, don't be like that, Kei,” Kuroo pouted, leaning against the bar. “Give this science nerd his dream.”

Akaashi snorted and Kageyama kept looking back and forth between Tsukishima and Kuroo. 

“Kageyama-san thinks he'll be Sapphire,” Akaashi said. Kageyama whipped his head back to Akaashi.

“Please don't call me that. You're older and have seniority here,” Kageyama said, looking flustered. Akaashi waved his hand and hopped off the stool.

“Come on. We'll go ask Oikawa if Sapphire is alright with him,” Akaashi instructed. “And don't worry if it's not. Sapphire is fine.”

Tsukishima smirked at the diss as Kageyama quickly scrambled off the stool to follow Akaashi. He climbed on the stool Akaashi had vacated and leaned his elbows on the bar, inches away from where Kuroo was resting.

“Sugawara-san said we should go for the marble cake,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo continued to smile, his brown eyes flickering across Tsukishima's face and neck and chest. Tsukishima squirmed, raising a brow. “Earth to Tetsurou.”

Kuroo's grin widened.

“You look really good in that,” Kuroo said. 

“I hate it,” Tsukishima retorted.

“That's too bad,” Kuroo muttered. He lifted the back of his hand to Tsukishima's neck and slowly dragged it downwards. Tsukishima felt his nerves spark to life and swallowed. He was no match for that gaze and he hated it. What he liked, however, was the fact Kuroo still seemed just as affected by their earlier tousle as he was. Tsukishima glanced over his shoulder, seeing no one out on the floor, before erasing the distance between them. The smooth bar-top he was pushing his arms against to lean forward was cool and a direct contrast to Kuroo's deliciously warm mouth. The hand that had traced itself down his neck came back up and cradled the side of his head, fingers rubbing gentle strokes on his scalp, and Tsukishima sighed into the kiss, shivering when Kuroo took advantage of his parted lips to slip his tongue inside.

The sound of the front door opening made Tsukishima draw back. He glanced to the side to see Iwaizumi had just come in, and he nodded at them. Tsukishima nodded back, and then turned back to Kuroo, noticing he was pouting. Tsukishima chuckled and got his attention by bumping their elbows together. Kuroo raised his head again, and Tsukishima gave him one last kiss, open-mouthed and lingering, before pulling back. Kuroo's expression was surprised, but definitely pleased.

“Better enjoy this outfit while you can, because I'm not going to wear it again,” Tsukishima promised, laughing as Kuroo's face fell.

\---

After work, Tsukishima may have felt just a little bad when he told Kuroo he was too tired. It was obvious that there had been sexual tension between them the whole night, but Tsukishima knew his claim to be too tired was well founded, after two orgasms and a shift at work. Kuroo had pouted, but relented, leaving Tsukishima with a good-night kiss that made his toes curl.

While Tsukishima really was tired, it was an excuse to be alone. 

With a thumping heart and his skin thrumming with nerves, Tsukishima crawled, naked, onto his bed and grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer. If he truly was going to go through with asking Kuroo to fuck him, he needed to be prepared. He couldn't make the same mistakes as last time, when he dove into bottoming without ever stretching himself out, and then let his ex try to put it in far too soon. Tsukishima winced at the memory alone, and he tried his best to shake those thoughts out of his head. They were only serving to make him more anxious.

It really wasn't hard to get his blood flowing. He had a ton of pleasurable images of Kuroo, naked and on his knees and jerking underneath him, and Tsukishima stroked his cock to life on the thoughts alone. For a moment, he regretted leaving Kuroo at the door. He could be in here right now, it could be his hand on Tsukishima's cock, his rough thumb rolling over the wet tip and rough palm rolling against his balls. Tsukishima let out a shaky moan, eying the bottle of lube on the bed.

He had a mission. He couldn't let himself get lost in pleasure now.

Grabbing the bottle of lube, he went down on all fours, feeling the mattress give underneath his weight. Squeezing a generous amount on his fingers, he rubbed them together, staring at the way the liquid gleamed in his bedroom light. He knew he was just stalling, and blew out a frustrated breath, trying to calm his beating heart. Spreading his legs, he reached behind himself and experimentally ran his slickened fingers over his taint. It was still fairly cool, and felt weird. Tsukishima could feel himself wilting under the unknown, and gave his cock a few jerks.

Think of Kuroo, he thought. Think of Kuroo opening you up, whispering dirty things into your ear.

Tsukishima used a shaky hand to squeeze out more lube, just to be safe, before prodding at his hole. He felt the ridges of his pucker, momentarily wondered how on earth anything would fit, and then slowly slipped his fingertip inside.

It felt weird. Even with just the tip, it felt like things should go out, not in.

'Relax, baby,' Tsukishima imagined Kuroo would say. His face burned, but the thought urged him to sink his finger in deeper. The walls around his finger were so hot, and it felt even weirder, but it wasn't necessarily a bad weird. Tsukishima experimentally moved his finger, in and out, against the soft sides, feeling it slowly, very slowly, but surely, give. He sighed, using his free hand to jerk himself, afraid he'd go soft if he didn't.

He didn't know exactly how long he played with one finger. Again, he was stalling, knowing anything more than a finger was probably going to hurt. But he'd had Kuroo's cock in his hand, in his mouth, and knew it was never going to fit like this.

Tsukishima slowly drew his finger out and added more lube. It was probably too much. It _was_ too much, he could feel some dripping off of his skin and onto the sheets, but it was reassuring. 

'I can guarantee I'll make you feel good,' Kuroo's promise came to his mind again.

Tsukishima reinserted the finger, a small frown on his face as he carefully began slipping a second. 

It burned. 

It wasn't unbearable, but there was a definite burn as he stretched the hole wider than it needed to be. Tsukishima paused and took in a deep breath, wondering how people could actually like bottoming. However, he knew there had to be something about it, something good, because he wouldn't have had partners moaning and writhing underneath him if there wasn't. That spot, the prostate, is what he needed to find.

He wiped the trickle of sweat that formed on his forehead and urged his second finger deeper. The lube was definitely helping, making the slide easy, and soon the burning sensation was dulling to a light hum. Tsukishima knew it would only last like that until he started scissoring his fingers, but he enjoyed the reprieve for now. He built a rhythm, in and out, with his two fingers, getting used to the feeling of something thrusting into him. It was during one of those thrusts, deep and when his fingers curled, that a white-hot shot of pleasure ran up his spine.

“Ah..!” Tsukishima gasped, freezing. It was the first truly pleasurable thing he'd experienced since he started exploring. Not wanting to get lost to pleasure before he'd met his goal, he didn't search for that spot again. Instead, he carefully began scissoring his fingers, biting the inside of his cheek when the burning sensation returned. It was a weird mix of feeling like you were being split apart and feeling lewd, especially with the wet sounds his fingers and the lube made in a tight space. Somehow, the squelching sounds and the act of thrusting his fingers was making Tsukishima terribly hard again. Hesitating for a moment, Tsukishima curled his fingers again, trying to look for that spot. He sat up, running one hand over his cock and thrusting the fingers of his other into him, breathing hard and drowning in the pleasant sear spreading through his lower abdomen.

'You look really good like that,' he could hear Kuroo's low voice, and his body quivered. The quiver turned into a full shudder when his fingers hit that spot again, and Tsukishima whined, rubbing his fingers against that little pleasure point over and over. His hand barely had time to speed up, beating his cock roughly, before Tsukishima opened his mouth in a silent scream and an orgasm shook his body. He continued to stroke himself through it, watching through bleary eyes as his cum fell against the sheets. As if he suddenly had no energy to spare, Tsukishima slumped down, slipping his fingers from his ass with a wince. He breathed hard in the silence of his room, his skin humming and a dull ache in his behind. He'd only got to two fingers tonight, but that was more than enough for the first time.

His ex had definitely never hit his prostate.

Snorting at the thought, Tsukishima dragged himself off the mattress and stood on shaky legs. He tried his best to ignore how strange his ass felt, hobbling to the bathroom so he could clean up. Then he'd have to change the sheets.

He was definitely going to sleep like a baby tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Thanks again for continuing to read Hidden Gem. Life is a little crazy for me right now. I'm a teacher, and the school year is ending, and I have vacation plans for Hawaii and a road trip through five different states right after school ends, so I'm running around like crazy. Especially when I start my vacation, I don't know how often I'll have time to sit and write and post. So, for a while at least, I can't promise my weekly updates. I hope you'll bear with me!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but PLOT. Last chapter I will post until mid-June. Vacation time ^_^ See you then!

**Chapter 30  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

It was already after two when Tsukishima called him and asked if he wanted to accompany him on a trip to town to buy his own suit for the wedding. Kuroo thought it would be a little rushed, considering they had work tonight and the train rides always took a while, but agreed anyway. Who was he to turn down an opportunity to hang out with his boyfriend? 

He got ready to go quickly, deciding he would pop by Tsukishima's apartment a little early. It'd been difficult to leave him with only a good night kiss the previous night, after being teased relentlessly for hours by Tsukishima in that damn cheer-leading outfit, and maybe he could coerce the blond into a make-out session before they went out in the public's eye.

His plans were thwarted, however, when his phone began ringing. Seeing 'Mom' flash across the display, he promptly changed course, turning away from the front door and plopping down on the couch instead.

“Hello?” Kuroo said, holding the phone up to his ear. 

“Hi Tetsurou,” his mom greeted him. He could tell immediately that she sounded chipper.

“You sound happy,” Kuroo said, voicing his thoughts.

“I was just calling to let you know that the doctors are finally letting Manami go home. She's still a little weak and she'll have routine check-ups, but they think getting out of this hospital will do her some good,” his mom explained. Kuroo smiled, sinking his back into the couch cushions.

“That's good. Is she excited?” Kuroo asked. 

“She's actually right here. Would you like to talk to her?” 

Kuroo suddenly sat straight up.

“What?” He asked dumbly. It wasn't like he'd never spoken with her before, but the conversations were very short and very far-between. Kuroo found himself nervous, even though he felt a little silly for feeling nervous at the same time.

“Are you busy?” His mom asked, probably taking his words the wrong way.

“Oh, no, I'm not,” Kuroo assured, glancing at the clock. He still had a bit of time to spare. “Sure, put her on the line.”

There was some shuffling on the other end. Kuroo did some shuffling of his own with his feet.

“Hello?” Came a young girl's voice. 

“Hey, Manami-chan,” Kuroo greeted. “I'm really happy to hear you're doing better.”

“Thank you,” Manami answered. There was a short silence afterward, and Kuroo knew Manami must be feeling just as awkward as he did. He cared about Manami, but the fact they hardly knew each other meant having conversations was a little difficult.

“Are you happy to go home?” Kuroo asked, figuring it was a safe way to break the silence.

“Yeah, I am. I'm a little tired of these white walls all the time,” Manami answered. 

“I bet. I'm sure your dad and mom will be glad to have you back, too,” Kuroo replied, glancing toward his window. The sky outside was bright blue with scattered clouds. The thought that his mom and Manami would be looking up at the same sky when Manami got out of the hospital struck him somewhat melancholy.

“Hopefully, after I've been home for a while, we'll be able to visit Japan,” Manami said. “I want to go!”

“Now don't get ahead of yourself, honey,” Kuroo heard his mother's voice in the background. “Your health comes first.”

“But mom!” Manami complained. “... aw, she wants the phone back. You're so lucky you live in Japan, Ku- um.. big brother.”

There was a twinge in Kuroo's chest at the hesitation.

“I'm sure America is just as cool. I've never been there, so I think you're pretty lucky too,” Kuroo answered. “Take care of yourself. I'll talk to you another time.”

“Bye!” Manami said, and there was more shuffling until he heard his mother sigh.

“She is always talking about Japan. I guess it makes sense, considering most of her time here in America has been dealing with cancer,” Kuroo's mother said. “Thank you, again, for your help with her.”

“Not that I want to jinx it, but let me know if you need help again,” Kuroo offered.

“Of course,” she responded. “I'll let you go now. Manami will be released tomorrow morning, so I'm going to go back home and get her room ready.”

“Ah- hey, mom,” Kuroo said, in hopes of stopping her from hanging up.

“Hm?”

Kuroo knocked his shoes together somewhat restlessly.

“I... started seeing someone. I really like him, and it's serious. If you guys do come to Japan, I want to introduce him to you,” Kuroo said, eyes flickering to the wall separating his apartment from Tsukishima's. Based on what he'd just heard his mother say to Manami, they weren't planning on coming to Japan any time soon, but Kuroo hoped that no matter how long it took them to come back, Tsukishima would still be his boyfriend.

His mom gave a light laugh.

“You're a grown man, Tetsurou. You don't need your mother's approval, you know,” his mom replied. “I'm glad to hear you're in a serious relationship, though. You're already in your late twenties.”

“... yeah. I'll talk to you later,” Kuroo said. After hearing his mom's farewell, he pressed the end call button and slouched against the couch. “More than approval, maybe you could just take an interest in your son's life for once.”

The words were muttered into the empty air of his apartment. He sat in place for a while, staring at the blue sky outside and stewing in his own thoughts, so it was a surprise when a sudden loud knock came from his door. His body jumped, and he stared at the door for a couple seconds before rolling his eyes at himself and pushing off the couch. Shoving the cell phone in his pocket, he unlocked the door and opened it. Tsukishima stood just outside, looking expectant.

“Are you ready?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo realized he'd probably passed their stated meeting time. 

“Yep, totally ready,” Kuroo replied with a smile. He made a show of poking his head out of the door and looking both ways, along with standing on his tiptoes to look over Tsukishima's shoulder. He caught Tsukishima's inquisitive look before slipping his hands around Tsukishima's waist to rest on his lower back and tugging him into a kiss. Tsukishima made a small noise of surprise, but Kuroo swallowed it, coaxing his lips across and between his own. He felt the blond start to pull away, but Kuroo followed, connecting their lips in another kiss. He felt Tsukishima sigh, felt hands settle on his chest, felt Tsukishima fall into the kiss like he'd given up, and Kuroo smiled against his lips. He wasn't sure how long they stood in front of his door kissing, at least another half a minute or so, before Kuroo finally backed off. 

“... I'm not going to have enough time to try anything on if we don't get going,” Tsukishima said pointedly, though he showed no signs of anger.

“Am I allowed in the dressing room?” Kuroo asked.

“Absolutely not,” Tsukishima replied.

“Total deal-breaker. We're through,” Kuroo said dramatically, closing and locking his door. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “But not really, because I told my mom I wanted to introduce you to her when she comes back to Japan.”

Tsukishima's eyes widened behind his glasses.

“... is she coming back to Japan soon?” Tsukishima asked. They both began walking to the steps, arm brushing arm.

“Who knows,” Kuroo said, shrugging. “Manami gets out of the hospital tomorrow. She's the one that wants to come back to Japan, but my mom is worried about her health and all, so it'll probably be a while, if they do come.”

“... and how did she react? I mean, to you telling her about me,” Tsukishima asked.

“Well... she basically said I should be in a serious relationship because I'm already twenty-six,” Kuroo said with a chuckle. He wanted to keep his insecurities about the conversation to himself. When Tsukishima didn't reply, Kuroo looked over at him. The blond was looking straight ahead as they walked, pinched eyebrows making an indent between themselves. He then reached in his pocket and grabbed his cellphone, thumb tapping away. Curious, Kuroo leaned over to see, but Tsukishima purposefully tilted it just enough so he couldn't see the screen. Tsukishima seemed to hesitate for a moment, before making one last tap and shoving his phone back in his pocket.

“Twenty-six is young; don't say 'already',” Tsukishima said, replying to Kuroo's statement as if the whole incident hadn't happened and left a window of time between the two statements. “I'm not exactly the best with kids, so I hope I don't scare Manami-chan if she does come.”

Despite being curious and thrown-off by what had happened, the words made Kuroo snort.

“You? Scare someone? Never,” Kuroo said sarcastically. “... but what was that text.”

Tsukishima sighed and threw him a look that screamed 'I'm obviously trying to avoid talking about it'. Kuroo just grinned.

“The conversation just made me think of something and I had to send a text,” Tsukishima replied, still being vague. Kuroo understood he wasn't going to get anything else out of him.

“As long as everything is alright,” Kuroo said.

“It is,” Tsukishima replied with a firm nod. “Now what color tie did you get with your suit?”

Kuroo's eyebrows shot up.

“... why?” Kuroo asked, narrowing his eyes. Tsukishima met his gaze neutrally.

“Why do you think I'm asking?”

“Kei. Are you going to go to this wedding with me wearing matching suits?”

“I'm making sure we don't have matching suits.”

“Bo will cry.”

“I'll pray for Akaashi.”

“Cold.”

**Tsukishima Kei**

Tsukishima threw himself into his dancing that night. He was determined to hide the nerves that had been thrumming through his entire body ever since he sent that text to Akiteru earlier.

'I'm ready to tell mom and dad. Will you be there with me?'

He hadn't looked at the phone since. As much as his stomach was swirling at the thought of a response, at the thought of this situation becoming a reality, Tsukishima knew he had to come out and say it at some point. Hearing Kuroo announce so nonchalantly that he wanted to introduce Tsukishima to his mother when she came to Japan was the final push he needed. Tsukishima didn't want to continue to date Kuroo behind his parents' backs. It was unfair to them both.

But it was still utterly terrifying.

He decided to focus on another topic he'd been thinking about.

“Hey, Akaashi,” Tsukishima said, getting the shorter one's attention. Akaashi looked up from where he was tying his sneakers, newly dressed in everyday clothing after the club had closed about fifteen minutes ago. Sugawara and Oikawa had left the dressing room minutes ago, discussing the wedding. “Tetsurou's birthday is coming up soon.”

“Mhm,” Akaashi acknowledged, pulling the strings into a bow and sitting up. “What are you getting for him?”

“I have an idea, but it might be hard to pull off,” Tsukishima admitted. He glanced at the door and then lowered his voice. “Due to some circumstances in his life, Kuroo never got to go to college. I contacted his old science teacher and asked if it was possible to set Kuroo up with a scholarship if he went to college now.”

Akaashi looked surprised.

“That seems... really out there,” Akaashi said skeptically.

“I thought so, too, at first. But he had incredible scores; I saw some of his past report cards. And he's always wanted to do something in the field of science. He was a favorite of his teacher, so the teacher is working hard to pull some strings, but even if he does, it won't be a full scholarship... so I was wondering if I could ask you and Bokuto... maybe even Oikawa, if he decides he likes Kuroo enough... to pitch in some money? Just to help start him out,” Tsukishima explained.

“But Kuroo doesn't know anything about this, does he?” Akaashi asked. At Tsukishima's shake of head, he continued, “What if he doesn't want to go?”

“I've... thought of that possibility. There aren't any colleges close enough. He'd have to quit working here,” Tsukishima acknowledged. “But I want to make sure I can pull it off before I give him the option. And you haven't seen him go on and on about science, Akaashi. He loves everything about it and he knows so much.”

“... I feel like you should tell Kuroo about it before his birthday,” Akaashi suggested, resting his chin on his palm. “You're basically going to be telling him that he should quit his job, move, and have a long-distance relationship with you- wait, you aren't leaving too, are you?”

“No,” Tsukishima said quickly. “I'm not... ugh, but when you put it like that, it does sound silly. I just... want him to have the chance to do the things he's always wanted to, but couldn't, because situations and people were holding him back. Yes, I'm his boyfriend, but I'm not going to be selfish.”

'Unlike his mom,' Tsukishima left out.

Akaashi's lips twitched upwards.

“You're smitten,” Akaashi cooed. Tsukishima felt his face grow warm.

“I'm in love. So sue me,” Tsukishima drawled, standing. Akaashi's smile dropped, replaced with a rather comical look, his mouth hanging open to catch flies. Tsukishima looked away, trying to will his face to cool. While it was relieving to admit it to someone, it was still terribly embarrassing. He quickly grabbed his things and closed his locker.

“... oh my God,” Akaashi finally wheezed. “Does he know?!”

“No,” Tsukishima muttered.

“Does anyone else know?!” Akaashi insisted.

“No,” Tsukishima repeated, glowering. Akaashi gaped more.

“... I'm touched that you told me,” Akaashi said, and he sounded truly sincere, before a shit-eating grin plastered itself across his features. “You looooooooove him.”

“Shh!” Tsukishima hushed quickly as he walked toward the dressing room door. Akaashi laughed, standing to follow him.

“I just can't believe... all this time, and it ends up being Kuroo,” Akaashi chuckled. Tsukishima elbowed him in the side, a sure warning to shut up, before walking out of the dressing room. Akaashi followed close behind, leaning toward his ear. Tsukishima was about to snap something to shut him up, thinking he was going to address the 'love' issue, which just would not do now that they were in Kuroo's line of sight, but was halted by Akaashi's words.

“Yes, by the way. I don't mind helping with the money if he says yes,” Akaashi whispered. Tsukishima nodded, thankful.

“You two!” Oikawa exclaimed as they walked up to the bar. He immediately shoved a cell phone in their faces. “Which one is better?! Silver Fox or Stone Harbor?”

Tsukishima looked at the color schemes and saw very little difference.

“Does it matter?” Tsukishima asked. Oikawa huffed.

“Of course it matters! This is Sugawara's wedding we're talking about!” Oikawa exclaimed.

“I like Silver Fox,” Akaashi chimed in. Oikawa smiled and nodded.

“See, I told you it was better,” Oikawa spoke to Sugawara. “At least some people have taste around here.”

“Then I'll go with that for the table cloths,” Sugawara agreed, jotting down the note on a near-full page of a notepad.

“Boo. I still say Stone Harbor,” Kuroo said with a grin.

“And your reason for it was 'because it sounds cool', so you can kindly shut up,” Oikawa replied.

“When you try to help someone,” Kuroo sighed, raising his hands like he didn't know what to do. “You ready to go, Kei?”

“Yeah,” Kei replied, watching Kuroo dip into the back room to get his things. He felt something tap his shoulder and looked over at Akaashi.

“Keep me updated,” Akaashi said before turning to the other two. “You two don't stay too long.”

“We won't,” Sugawara promised.

“We have a lot of things to discuss!” Oikawa emphasized to Sugawara before turning a smile on Akaashi. “Good night!”

“Don't forget to lock up,” Kuroo said as he rounded the bar. Reaching Tsukishima, he clasped their hands together and started for the door. There was a chorus of 'good night's that followed. Tsukishima wrapped his hand comfortably in Kuroo's and observed him from the side. He tried to imagine how Kuroo would react to his plan about sending him to college. He then tried to imagine not being able to touch Kuroo for months at a time if he lived far away. Unconsciously, he squeezed Kuroo's hand. Kuroo turned to look at him, smiling, but inquisitive. Tsukishima gave a small smile back and looked forward.

If it was what Kuroo wanted, it would be worth it.

His phone stayed in his pocket during the walk home, a heavy weight.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating between my Hawaii trip and my road trip!
> 
> HERE WE GO.

**Chapter 31  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

Kuroo tapped his finger against his laptop, eyes roaming over his recent bank account activity. His most recent deposit, a direct deposit from work, sat at the top of his activity list. Usually, he'd transfer a chunk of it to his mother's account to help pay for Manami's hospital bills, but with Manami now at home, he found himself listlessly roaming the cursor over the direct deposit. It felt odd to have more money than normal in his account, but he had to remind himself that Manami's situation was most likely going to be temporary, and that extra money wasn't going to be touched. 

With a sigh, he logged out and slumped over the keyboard. 

He was bored.

There were still a couple hours before work and Tsukishima had left to hang out with his brother earlier in the day. The day before, Tsukishima had gone to lunch with Yamaguchi, who apparently had not been home since the day he first crashed at Tsukishima's apartment. Work was never a good time to talk to Tsukishima, considering they could only chat during his short breaks, and sure, he had time with his boyfriend during the walk to and from work, but that was always in public. And then two days ago, Tsukishima had simply been too tired to invite him over..!

Kuroo lazily typed 'boyfriend withdrawals' into Google. He promptly chuckled at the ridiculousness of himself and shut the laptop.

Tsukishima had been behaving a little oddly lately, though. He seemed lost in thought a lot, and it made Kuroo curious. He'd made up multiple reasons in his mind, serious to silly, from Tsukishima brooding over Yamaguchi's situation to the blond wracking his brain over what he would get Kuroo for his birthday.

Kuroo rather enjoyed thinking of the latter. 

Regardless, tomorrow was their day off, and Kuroo hoped he'd be able to steal Tsukishima for the day. Possibly even take him on that one-on-one date that had _still_ never happened! Even if they did live right next to each other and got to see each other every day, Kuroo wanted to wine and dine his boyfriend! 

On that train of thought, Kuroo raised the lid to his laptop again, erasing his ridiculous text from earlier and researching nice restaurants in the area. Tsukishima already knew how to cook his own fancy meal, so Kuroo had his work cut out for him. Time passed as he searched, or maybe that was because he kept getting distracted by Youtube videos. Either way, a knock on the door made him pause a video. He minimized the window, hiding his restaurant tabs, before setting the laptop to the side and pushing himself off the couch. Peeking out of the peep-hole, a smile bloomed on his face.

“Welcome back,” he greeted as he opened the door. Tsukishima stood there, holding a styrofoam container in his hands.

“I found the cake I want to make for Sugawara's wedding,” Tsukishima announced, toeing off his shoes and then making a beeline for Kuroo's kitchen. Kuroo raised a brow, shutting the door. Midnight came prancing out of Kuroo's bedroom, looking up at the newcomer. Even through Tsukishima's rush, he paused to lean down and pat Midnight on the head before retrieving a fork from a drawer. Kuroo walked up behind him as Tsukishima took the lid off, revealing a piece of marble cake with chocolate frosting. Tsukishima slipped the fork through the sugar and sponge, scooping a bite onto the fork and holding it up expectantly. Kuroo leaned forward and took the bite in his mouth.

“Mm.. that's really good,” Kuroo commented. It nearly melted in his mouth and the scent of cocoa filled his senses.

“It's fantastic. I'm going to try to recreate the recipe,” Tsukishima said, taking a bite for himself.

“It's not yours?” Kuroo asked.

“No. Akiteru and I passed a bakery, and I wanted to stop by. The baker refused to give me the ingredients, but I bet I can experiment and get pretty damn close,” Tsukishima said with determination. Kuroo chuckled.

“Well, then, let's celebrate finding the perfect cake!” Kuroo said. Tsukishima raised a brow. “Tomorrow. Let me take you out on a date. We still haven't technically been on one, with just you and me.”

Though hopeful as he asked, Kuroo knew a rejection was coming when Tsukishima's gaze fell to the side. He tried to smooth over his disappointment.

“Sorry,” Tsukishima said with a frown, meeting his gaze again. “I have somewhere to be tomorrow. Another day?”

“Keeei, you've been so busy,” Kuroo pouted, shuffling forward to wrap his arms around Tsukishima's middle. Tsukishima snorted, twisting to set the fork down before throwing his arms around Kuroo's shoulders.

“I literally saw you less than twelve hours ago,” Tsukishima remarked.

“Yeah, well, I still miss you,” Kuroo replied with a small grin. It was small, but there was a pinch in the area between Tsukishima's eyebrows as his honey-brown eyes stared into Kuroo's own. The unreadable look lasted just long enough for Kuroo's grin to wither, but then Tsukishima was sighing. It was a dramatic sigh, a playful one, and Kuroo blinked. 

“Big baby,” Tsukishima remarked, dragging his nails across Kuroo's neck so lightly that it almost tickled. Any and all uncertainties that had crossed his mind were whisked away with the tug of Tsukishima's hand on his neck, pulling them together in a kiss. Kuroo tightened his hold and returned the kiss, tilting his head and rocking his jaw to glide his lips across Tsukishima's own. The kiss was sweet, tinged with the sugar they'd just consumed, and Kuroo had to admit he liked the cake even more when it was on Tsukishima's lips. Tsukishima's fingers were still drawing patterns on Kuroo's nape when he withdrew. “I have to be somewhere tomorrow, but later in the evening. Come over tonight?”

Kuroo felt his chest swell with happiness.

“As if I'd ever say no to that,” Kuroo said, grin back in full force.

\---

There had apparently been a fight outside of the Hidden Gem. 

Kuroo would have never known about it if a group of people who had sat at the bar hadn't talked about anything _but_ that since they'd come in the doors. Kuroo ate up the details as he prepared their drinks, silently praising the fact it happened outside and not in the club. He was so involved in the conversation that he didn't pay attention to the two new bodies seating themselves to the right of the group. That is, until one of them addressed him.

“Hello, Mr. Cutie-I-Sadly-Can't-Have!” 

Kuroo turned to see Saeko sitting on the stool with her arms folded on the bar. She wore sunglasses on her head and a large smile on her face. Sitting next to her was Terushima, smirking at the nickname and fiddling with the piercings in his ear.

“Well, welcome back, you two,” Kuroo greeted, sliding over in front of them. “Not dragging in straights tonight?”

“I invited them, but they said no,” Terushima chuckled.

“Terrible decision, really,” Saeko sighed, waving a hand in the air. “But a fantastic decision would be me ordering a Tequila Sunrise!”

“I second that,” Terushima said, pointing at Saeko.

“You got it,” Kuroo acknowledged, grabbing the glasses.

“I'm gonna grab mine and go mingle. There have to be some hot bi guys in here somewhere,” Saeko said. Then she turned to Terushima, shoved an elbow in his side, and leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Terushima's cheeks flushed pink and he shoved her away with a pointed glare. Kuroo found himself smiling at the interaction, topping their drinks off with an orange slice before sliding them over. Saeko snatched hers and threw some money on the bar, bearing a sly smirk Terushima's way. “Bye!”

With a chipper wave, she made her way into the crowd.

“She seems like the kind of person you'd never be bored around,” Kuroo commented, watching her retreat. Terushima snorted.

“She's crazy, but I love her,” Terushima said. He then fiddled with his orange slice, not even opting to take a drink. Kuroo thought it weird. It almost seemed like he was nervous about something, which wasn't in character for him. His brown eyes flickered upward to catch Kuroo's gaze. “So what have you been up to?”

Kuroo couldn't help but notice that flash of metal still on Terushima's tongue. It was one of the things that had attracted Kuroo to him in the first place. Maybe it was a little awkward to casually talk with a past hook-up, but what they had was fun and ended well, so Kuroo leaned comfortably against the bar's edge.

“Eh, nothing too exciting. Been pretty typical around here, though apparently there was a fight outside of the club earlier,” Kuroo answered. Terushima's eyes showed interest.

“Oh yeah?” Terushima said. The group next to them, the original gossipers, overheard and promptly joined in, retelling the story once again, for Terushima's benefit.

The night went by fairly quickly. Terushima stayed at the bar the entire time, engaging Kuroo in conversation. It was nice, and Terushima was a funny guy, but the fact he stayed glued to his seat and the fact Saeko kept sending him smirks from across the club gave Kuroo a bad feeling. It was a feeling that was realized when Terushima took the last sip of his Tequila Sunrise.

“Hey, so...” Terushima started, this time fiddling with the skinny stem of the glass. The gossip group had long-since gone, and the bar had cleared, save for a few scattered bodies here and there. “This might be a little awkward to ask, 'cause you're the one who cut off the thing we had going, but I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed the time with you and was wondering if I had a chance to go on a... possible date? With you?”

There was no doubt in Kuroo's mind that Terushima had come to the Hidden Gem tonight for this exact purpose. It really did make him feel bad, because he liked Terushima, but...

“As incredibly flattered as I am,” Kuroo started, keeping it light. “I'm kind of in a relationship. It's why I stopped meeting up with you.”

Terushima's eyes widened.

“Oh,” Terushima replied, suddenly looking sheepish. “And... he's not a complete asshole, or anything?”

Kuroo busted out laughing and Terushima grinned.

“'fraid not, sorry,” Kuroo chuckled.

“I tried,” Terushima shrugged.

“Hey, I have styrofoam cups in the back. Why don't I make you another one of those to go?” Kuroo offered.

“Is that even allowed?”

“No, but who's gonna tell?”

“And a water for me, please.”

Kuroo's head whipped over at the new voice. Akaashi was standing around the corner of the bar, cheek rested on a palm and staring at Kuroo expectantly. Kuroo inwardly sighed in relief. Iwaizumi would not like to overhear that Kuroo was breaking a club rule, and Oikawa would probably hold it over his head for months, but he felt safe with Akaashi. 

“On the way, Topaz,” Kuroo said, filling the glass of water and sliding it over to Akaashi before dipping into the back for the styrofoam cup. He filled it up and popped a lid on it, discreetly handing it to Terushima, who thanked him and bid him good-night. When the pierced man was almost to the front doors, Akaashi whistled.

“Mr. Popular tonight, are we?” Akaashi asked, smirking as he took a sip. Kuroo crossed his arms.

“Exactly how long have you been there?” Kuroo asked.

“Long enough to hear his confession of everlasting love,” Akaashi crooned.

“Everlasting love, my ass,” Kuroo snorted.

“Because your ass is in love with someone else,” Akaashi rebutted. Kuroo felt his face warm, but wouldn't let himself be distracted.

“Because this ass is getting drilled tonight,” Kuroo said with a smirk. Akaashi choked on his water, hastily wiping his mouth.

“ _He's_ fucking _you_?” Akaashi asked in surprise. Which proved that Tsukishima had never spoken to Akaashi about his preferences, and that may have surprised Kuroo just a little.

“Isn't your break over?” Kuroo asked. Akaashi narrowed his eyes and gulped the rest of his water. 

“Hm... no wonder he said _that_ ,” Akaashi said, with an emphasis on the last word. Kuroo stiffened, not wanting to take the bait, but insanely curious.

“... said what?” Kuroo asked.

“Oh, look at that, my break is over,” Akaashi said with a sugary-sweet smile that was so strikingly close to Oikawa's that Kuroo got goosebumps.

“Fuck you, too,” Kuroo bid good-bye.

\---

On the way home that night, Kuroo was once again faced with that look. That far-off look that Tsukishima would get, like he was deep in thought. Granted, they were on the train and the blond was listening to his music, but usually his eyes would be shut, not just... staring off into the distance. Now Kuroo was starting to grow concerned. He still didn't understand why that far-off look was becoming the norm, he didn't know what Tsukishima was going to be doing tomorrow, and Akaashi's words kept ringing in his head from earlier.

_“... no wonder he said that.”_

Said what?! 

The three things may not even be connected, but they were suddenly driving Kuroo insane. He fiddled with the zipper on his jacket as the train slowed and came to a stop. Tsukishima blinked, and then took the ear buds from his ears, wrapping up the cord as the other people in the car stood, completely oblivious to the whirlwind that was Kuroo's mind. When they stepped off the train, the night air was cool, and Kuroo buried his hands in his pant pockets. 

“I'm not looking forward to winter,” Tsukishima commented, stepping close to Kuroo as they walked. 

“Winter gives us the perfect excuse to cuddle, though,” Kuroo said.

“Mm,” Tsukishima hummed in acknowledgment. Kuroo glanced over at him. The streetlamps carried winding shadows across his face as they walked on, uncovered eyes glinting in the light. He looked peaceful and unbothered at the moment, and Kuroo was once again asking himself if he was worried for nothing. He'd held Tsukishima as he cried in his arms.. Kuroo hoped that Tsukishima would feel comfortable coming to him about any issue.

_“Because your ass is in love with someone else.”_

Kuroo bit the inside of his cheek as his gaze traveled from the curve of Tsukishima's chin to the jut of his nose to the blond wisps of hair. The words echoed in his mind, striking a nerve. It was uncomfortable, and Kuroo didn't know why.

He suddenly realized Tsukishima was looking at him.

“Do I have something on my face?” Tsukishima asked, deadpanned. Kuroo swallowed.

“Just admiring your beauty,” Kuroo chuckled, though it sounded weird even to himself. By the way Tsukishima's eyebrows creased, he could tell too. Kuroo sighed, kicking a random rock on the sidewalk. “Um, actually, and I could be totally off-base, but you've seemed a little... lost in your thoughts lately, and I was just wondering if everything's okay?”

Tsukishima looked at him for a few tense seconds before the blond sighed.

“You're not supposed to be able to read me like that,” Tsukishima commented, sounding annoyed. Kuroo immediately perked up. So there was something.

“I think I'd be a pretty shitty boyfriend if I couldn't,” Kuroo said, despite knowing he hadn't been confident. A soft smile tugged at Tsukishima's lips.

“Which is part of the reason why I'm doing it,” Tsukishima muttered. Kuroo could hear it, but wouldn't be surprised if Tsukishima was talking to himself. Then, Tsukishima suddenly reached a hand out, tapping it against Kuroo's pocket. Kuroo got the hint, removing the hand from his pocket and grasping Tsukishima's own. He felt the blonde squeeze. “Tomorrow, I'm going to tell my parents that I'm in a relationship with a guy.”

Kuroo nearly tripped.

“Tomorrow?!” Kuroo exclaimed. When had he decided this?! Tsukishima said nothing, just kept looking straight forward as they walked, mouth in a straight line. Kuroo willed himself to calm down. “... do you want me to be there?”

With those words alone, some of the tension seemed to drain itself from Tsukishima's body.

“No. Akiteru is going to be there with me,” Tsukishima said. “I have no idea how they're going to react, so I don't think having you there is a good idea.”

“But I could be hanging out in the area. Chilling in a coffee shop, or something,” Kuroo offered. Tsukishima flashed him a smile that squeezed at Kuroo's heart.

“Thank you,” Tsukishima spoke sincerely. “But I'll deal with the result. Now, we have to get home.”

Tsukishima tugged at Kuroo's hand, walking faster. Kuroo sped up his strides in confusion.

“Why?” Kuroo asked.

“Because I want you out of those clothes,” Tsukishima said teasingly. Kuroo was momentarily floored by the blunt words followed by such a serious announcement. He then laughed into the night air.

“Well, then,” Kuroo said, suddenly sprinting. “We have to go faster!”

At such an early hour in the morning, there was no one to witness two adult males running down the street, laughing and holding hands, but even if there were, Kuroo wouldn't have minded in the slightest.

**Tsukishima Kei**

Tsukishima was in a fit of nerves.

So much had cascaded on him all at once. He'd had a long conversation with Mr. Isobe over the phone regarding the strings he could pull to provide Kuroo a scholarship. College would start in April, which gave Kuroo enough time to prepare, but would also be sending him a four-hour train ride away. Tsukishima had met up with Yamaguchi, who, despite being relieved that Kenma's family was willing to let him stay with them for a while, was frustrated and scared because his family was still pretending like his confession never even happened. While Kenma now knew the circumstances that led Yamaguchi to stay with him, Yamaguchi had still not said anything about liking Kenma himself. Tsukishima had spent a day with Akiteru, talking about how he wanted to bring up the topic to their parents and what exactly he wanted to share. They both agreed coming out was well enough. Tsukishima would worry about his career choice at another time. Even so, Tsukishima worried about their reaction. 

Throughout the roller coaster of the past few days, Kuroo was his constant; his pillar. Obviously Tsukishima's attempt at reigning in his emotions hadn't quite worked, considering Kuroo had called him out just moments ago, but somehow, Kuroo was enough to take his mind off things, if only for seconds at a time, and make Tsukishima feel normal; happy.

And horny, if the amount of groping and kissing occurring had anything to say for itself as they wrestled through the doorway to Tsukishima's apartment. Tsukishima breathed harshly into Kuroo's mouth at the sound of the shutting door, cutting them off from the rest of the world. Their run to the apartment building left their chests heaving. His hands were underneath the soft material of Kuroo's shirt, fingertips running along toned muscle, feeling those muscles move as Kuroo shifted, yanking his shoes off without breaking their kiss. With their shoes haphazardly strewn about, Kuroo walked forward, coercing Tsukishima backwards, toward his bedroom door, hands falling on the button of Tsukishima's jeans. He managed to unbutton them before Tsukishima's insistent hands tugged up on his shirt, and Kuroo threw his arms over his head in response, helping Tsukishima take it off. Unfortunately, they were in the doorway to Tsukishima's bedroom as this happened, and there was a rather loud thump in the quiet air around them when Kuroo's elbow hit the door-frame.

“Ow,” Kuroo grumbled. Tsukishima snickered at his misfortune, his hand exploring the length of the wall before fingers landed on the light switch and flicked it upwards.

“Clumsy,” Tsukishima remarked. That little crooked smile that Tsukishima loved showed itself, and Tsukishima sank his thumbs into the pockets of Kuroo's own jeans, dragging him to the bed. In the flurry of kisses and caresses as clothes made a home on the carpet, Tsukishima could feel his heart thump persistently against his ribcage. Preparing yourself for something never held a candle to actually doing it.

“Mm.. Kei,” Kuroo whispered against the sensitive skin beneath his ear, lips leaving a wet kiss there. Tsukishima leaned down into the touch, suppressing the urge to grind his hips down onto Kuroo's. To grind his hips _down_ into Kuroo's.. meaning Tsukishima was on top. He was suddenly frustrated with himself. He shouldn't be on top of Kuroo right now, given his plans for tonight, but the instinct to push him down and have his way was thrumming against the surface of his skin, and Kuroo had accepted his place beneath Tsukishima so easily. Kuroo pulled back with a smack, and Tsukishima knew there would be a hickey there tomorrow, hopefully not too big, not too noticeable, oh my God he hoped not because he was meeting his parents tomorrow, but there he went getting sidetracked again- Kuroo's hand snuck around his neck, burying fingers in his hair, and Tsukishima was drawn to Kuroo's face. The flush across his cheeks, the dilated pupils, the way his lips moved when he talked- “Hey.. I want you inside me tonight.”

Tsukishima felt like the air had been knocked out of him for a moment, then, despairingly, he groaned. He let his body crumple on top of Kuroo's, burying his face in Kuroo's neck. He felt Kuroo's body pause, knew Kuroo was confused by the reaction, and Tsukishima could feel his face burning. This was absurd; he was making this harder than it needed to be. Knowing this, Tsukishima untucked his face from Kuroo's neck and wrapped his arms around Kuroo's shoulders. He tugged, swinging his weight to the side, and watched Kuroo's confusion as he rolled them over until Kuroo was the one hovering over him, hand dipping the mattress beside him to keep his balance. There was a question on Kuroo's lips, one that died with the brush of Tsukishima's thumb on his lower lip. It was mind-blowing just how... _shy_ Tsukishima felt, looking up at Kuroo in that moment.

“Do you...” Tsukishima started, having to stop to clear his throat before continuing, fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns across Kuroo's chin and neck. “Do you remember when you said, if I ever wanted to try... that you guaranteed you'd make it feel good?”

Tsukishima cursed at his own vagueness and hoped Kuroo would get the hint. Tsukishima's fingers stilled as Kuroo's eyes widened in recognition, and Tsukishima found himself holding his breath.

“... yes?” Kuroo... well, there was no other way to describe it but _squeaked_ , looking all sorts of surprised, baffled, and excited, and wow, was it adorable.

“Then... can we try it?” Tsukishima asked, willing his face to cool down. He felt vulnerable saying the words, but found it wasn't as scary as what he remembered. He attributed that to the fact he trusted Kuroo, and easily slipped his fingers between Kuroo's own when his hand joined the one on Kuroo's neck.

“But... you said it made you uncomfortable. Why?” Kuroo asked softly, squeezing Tsukishima's hand. “'cause if you're just doing this because of me, I am beyond happy with what I have.”

Tsukishima believed every word. He leaned up and placed a kiss on Kuroo's lips, short but sweet, lingering before pulling away.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Tsukishima asked, smirking despite the fluttering in his chest. He shifted, wrapping his long legs around Kuroo's legs and pulling his shoulders down to get him closer. Kuroo swallowed, dragging his eyes down between them and back up to meet Tsukishima's gaze. It was liberating, how easily Kuroo made him feel wanted. “I've been practicing these past few days.”

He kept his voice low and teasing, using his free hand to slide his palm down the length of Kuroo's body, feeling the skin jump beneath his touch. He watched Kuroo's tongue dart out to moisten his lips.

“Practicing?” Kuroo echoed.

“Mhm. Fingering myself,” Tsukishima spoke, leaning up to trace his lips along the bob in Kuroo's throat, listening to his shallow breathing melt into a shaky exhale when Tsukishima's wandering hand wrapped long fingers around Kuroo's heavy cock. “.. while thinking of you.”

“... damn,” Kuroo sighed, a sultry chuckle hanging off the word. Satisfied with the reaction, Tsukishima leaned back against the pillow, flicking his wrist in slow, deliberate motions up and down the heat in his hand. Kuroo grinned down at him, though with how heated his stare was, it looked almost predatory. It filled Tsukishima's body with warmth. “How exactly are you so perfect?”

The embarrassment came back full-force. The raven was going to give him emotional whiplash if this kept up.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Tsukishima scoffed. 

“It's a legitimate question!” Kuroo protested. “Look at you. I love everything about you!”

Tsukishima wanted to sink into the mattress under the weight of his feelings. 

“Shut up,” Tsukishima mumbled, forcefully tugging Kuroo down into a kiss. The bastard laughed into his mouth, clumsily trying to kiss back despite it. 

“You're incredibly cute when you're embarrassed,” Kuroo said, pulling back from his lips to leave a peck on Tsukishima's nose. Tsukishima tried his best to give him an exasperated look, but wasn't sure what exactly his face was doing, given the circumstances. He then let Kuroo go, shuffling to the side to access the nightstand drawer and fish out a condom and lube. Closing the door, he pushed against the mattress until he was leaning up against the backboard, holding out the items with the slightest trace of nervousness in his veins.

“Go slow?” Tsukishima asked, worrying at the inside of his cheek. Kuroo's brown eyes softened as he took the items from Tsukishima's hold.

“You're in charge here, Kei,” Kuroo promised, leaning forward to kiss him again. Tsukishima wound his arms around Kuroo's shoulders, dragging him up the bed, closer, into a passionate kiss. Even with how wonderfully distracting Kuroo's lips were, Tsukishima was still fully aware of the fingertips that traced down his skin, across his sides and down his hips, hot palms pressing into his outer thighs. He quivered as Kuroo's hands squeezed between the mattress and his body, large hands groping at Tsukishima's ass and bringing their hips together. A shameless moan left Tsukishima's lips at the feeling of Kuroo's girth rubbing against Tsukishima's own, one that cut off rather suddenly when Tsukishima held his breath, hyper aware of Kuroo's fingers sliding between his cheeks. Tsukishima knew Kuroo wouldn't dare try anything with dry fingers, but the action itself was startling. It brought back memories of pain and panic, and for the briefest instant, Tsukishima was regretting his decision. But then Kuroo was leaving sweet, gentle pecks along his face, trailing from his lips to his cheek to his nose to his forehead, and it was enough to calm the rush of panic he'd had. Kuroo pulled away, sitting up on his haunches, hand patting Tsukishima's leg. “Can I have you sit up and turn around?”

Tsukishima regarded him skeptically.

“How exactly am I going to be in charge if I can't see what's happening?” Tsukishima questioned. Kuroo chuckled.

“I have to prepare you first. I think this is the easiest way to do that,” Kuroo explained. Suddenly, his expression turned rather wicked. “Unless you want me to watch you do it. Actually, that might be more fun-”

“No,” Tsukishima interrupted gruffly, hefting himself up onto his knees and ignoring yet another dark, deep chuckle from the other man, no matter what the sexy sound was doing to his insides.

“You sure?” Kuroo asked jovially as Tsukishima turned his back to him. Tsukishima didn't deem a response necessary, and quietly fretted, eying the headboard and not knowing what to do now that he couldn't see Kuroo anymore. He heard the snap of a lid. He heard Kuroo shuffling. He closed his eyes. He couldn't even explain why he startled when Kuroo slid close, bringing Tsukishima's back to his chest. Kuroo's hair tickled his neck when the raven propped his chin onto Tsukishima's shoulder and spoke into his ear. “Relax. If I do anything you don't want, just tell me, and I'll stop.”

Tsukishima relaxed into his warm hold, turning his head and parting his lips. Kuroo lifted his head from Tsukishima's shoulder to kiss him, leaning forward as much as possible so Tsukishima didn't have to twist his neck so far. Tsukishima appreciated the gesture, lapping at Kuroo's tongue, breaking their rhythm at the first feel of a finger dragging cool lube between his cheeks. Tsukishima forced himself to relax, breathing shallowly into Kuroo's mouth, anticipating the breach. It was a shock when Kuroo's fingers pinched at a nipple, and Tsukishima hissed, the sound turning into a gasp when Kuroo slid a finger inside him. It felt familiar and strange all at once. Even though Tsukishima had worked himself open, having someone else rubbing against his walls was different and- he bowed his back when Kuroo pinched and tugged at his nipple again.

“That's really distracting,” Tsukishima admonished.

“That's the point,” Kuroo replied with yet another deep chuckle, and damn it, the man needed to stop _doing_ that, especially in his ear, because Kuroo was laughing at him, but also because his cock pulsed at the sound and it was entirely unfair. He couldn't find the energy to protest it, though, not with fingers abusing his chest and dipping in and out of him from behind. Especially not with Kuroo leaving wet kisses down his neck and nibbles on his earlobe. To his credit, he wasn't rushing anything at all... that one finger continued to prod and probe and go deep and then shallow, pressing against Tsukishima's insides and getting them slick. Tsukishima found himself beginning to sweat, beginning to get a little impatient, despite the reservations. Sometimes a second finger would brush his taint, and Tsukishima would prepare himself for a second finger, but then it would go away as quickly as it came. It was almost maddening. So much so, that Tsukishima found himself rolling his hips, rolling into Kuroo's finger, inviting him deeper. It was almost as if that was exactly what Kuroo had been waiting for, the raven pressing his forehead into Tsukishima's hair as he spoke his next words. “Tell me when you want two.”

Tsukishima shivered and felt his face grow hot. So this was part of Tsukishima taking charge...

“Give me two,” Tsukishima sighed, still pushing back into Kuroo's finger. 

“Shit,” Kuroo muttered against Tsukishima's skin, before pressing a second digit inside. Tsukishima winced at the initial intrusion, but Kuroo's first finger had pressed and pulled so much that it wasn't an uncomfortable slide, it just made him feel more... full. Tsukishima felt Kuroo's lips leave his skin. “Shit.. you look so good taking in my fingers.” His mouth was back again, lips wet and breath scorching. “Are you doing it again? Are you imagining my dick inside you?”

Tsukishima nearly choked on his spit. _Christ_. There was another hard tug on his nipple, and he bucked his hips with a whine. He tried to think of some witty come-back, but honestly couldn't, his toes curling with pleasure. Kuroo's fingers started scissoring, spreading him wider, and Tsukishima attempted to control his breathing, knowing this still wasn't unknown territory yet. He'd used two fingers on himself, he knew what it felt like, he just didn't know what it felt like with Kuroo doing it, and that made all the difference. Feeling precum dribble from the head of his cock made his knees shake.

“Tetsu, touch me,” Tsukishima demanded, or at least tried to demand, with his breathless voice. Kuroo's fingers faltered in their rhythm, but didn't dare stop. 

“Touch you? I'm already touching you,” Kuroo had the nerve to taunt, and it was a good thing Kuroo wasn't facing Tsukishima, or he would be lasered by a death glare.

“Touch me,” Tsukishima repeated, grabbing hold of the hand teasing his chest and bringing it down to his swollen erection. It was so satisfying to feel Kuroo's hand wrap around his cock and pump it, even at a slow place, and Tsukishima moaned his appreciation.

“Wow, you're soaked in front too,” Kuroo commented through a thick throat. Tsukishima was pretty sure every inch of his pale skin was flushed red.

“Where did all this dirty talk come from?” Tsukishima asked desperately.

“Don't like?” Kuroo asked, and Tsukishima could immediately tell it wasn't a flippant question. Kuroo was genuinely asking, and would stop if Tsukishima wanted.

“I don't... know,” Tsukishima huffed, pointedly ignoring the feel of Kuroo's grin across his skin. He stumbled for his next words, knowing Kuroo would take advantage of the situation if given the chance, which would certainly end with Tsukishima drowning in embarrassment. “Can you just... give me another?”

He swayed his hips to make his point.

“.. you _are_ in charge,” Kuroo hummed, and Tsukishima couldn't help but tense up as a third finger entered him. Kuroo paused his right hand, still stroking Tsukishima's cock with his left, making the blond gasp when a strong swipe of his thumb slid across the slit. Tsukishima was feeling rather dizzy with the sensations, reaching behind him and squeezing Kuroo's knees. Kuroo kissed his earlobe again in response, slowly pressing his fingers deeper, pulling them out, moving them apart. Tsukishima's legs were definitely shaking, now, little noises falling from between parted lips, his hips moving without his permission. There were noises, wet noises, that filled his ears and made his neck burn, but he couldn't find himself to care, breathing deeply and searching for the sweet release that was building so blindly fast by Kuroo's fingers at both ends. Kuroo's own labored breathing against his ear wasn't helping the situation at all. And then... then Kuroo's fingers went deeper, curved, and scraped across a spot that earned a heavy moan from Tsukishima, a tightened grip on Kuroo's knee, and suddenly Kuroo was hitting that spot over and over, in firm, quick strokes, the hand around Tsukishima's cock jerking faster, and Tsukishima could hardly breathe. Kuroo's voice was there, right at his ear, low and raspy, “C'mon, baby.”

Tsukishima saw white as he came, hard, into Kuroo's hand. He was pretty sure he said something, but whether it was Kuroo's name or random gibberish, he didn't know. He slumped back into Kuroo's hold, breathing unsteady and his body tingling. He was aware enough to know Kuroo had taken his fingers from Tsukishima's ass and rested them on his hip, which was wet, now, and while that was just a little disgusting, Kuroo's litany of curses behind him was taking more of his attention. He leaned his head back onto Kuroo's shoulder, glancing up at him lazily. 

“Are you okay?” Tsukishima managed. Kuroo looked at him and then quickly looked away. Tsukishima realized a hand on his back was keeping him from being flush against Kuroo's front.

“Fine, amazing, incredible, I just can't look at you right now or I'm going to cum,” Kuroo said quickly, looking almost annoyed. Tsukishima blinked, letting the information sink in, before the corners of his lips started to twitch upward.

“... pff,” Tsukishima managed, chuckling quietly as he lay on Kuroo's shoulder. He really wanted to sift his fingers through Kuroo's sweaty hair, massage his scalp, but refrained, giving Kuroo his space and enjoying the sated feeling brought from orgasm. An amazing orgasm. From Kuroo hitting his prostate. Tsukishima convinced himself that if he could feel that again, he might even come to like bottoming. But that was yet to be determined. Kuroo suddenly breathed in deeply, and than exhaled, turning those beautiful brown eyes back to Tsukishima's gaze. A smile broke across his lips, and he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to Tsukishima's lips.

“That should definitely get you relaxed,” Kuroo said. He wrapped his arms around Tsukishima and unceremoniously plopped them on the mattress. Tsukishima turned so they were lying face-to-face. “Now we just have to get you hard again.”

He did the ridiculous thing with his eyebrows, and Tsukishima felt a swell of happiness that was probably only partially because of the afterglow. 

“Shouldn't be too difficult,” Tsukishima admitted, cradling Kuroo's jaw and his hands and guiding them into a kiss. And really, Tsukishima could do this all day... just lying in bed with Kuroo, kissing him soft and slow, and then hard and passionate, hands exploring the dips and curves of his body, listening to his heartfelt moans and breathless laughter. When Kuroo's fingers dipped into him again, Tsukishima gasped into his mouth, and Kuroo nuzzled his cheek and left kisses across his face, until there was an undeniable hardness pressing into Kuroo's pelvis. 

“Think you're ready?” Kuroo asked, patient and attentive, even though Tsukishima could tell he was quietly dying, needing release. Tsukishima worried at his lip as he nodded. Kuroo just smiled. “Don't look like I'm about to take cake away from you.”

Tsukishima mustered a glare.

“I do not look like-!” Tsukishima was surprised when Kuroo grabbed the leg Tsukishima had thrown over his hip with one hand, grabbed his opposite side with the other, and shifted until Tsukishima was on top of Kuroo, looking down at him with wide eyes.

“Ride me, Kei,” Kuroo said, looking up at him with a grin. Tsukishima's mouth fell open.

“Hah?!” Tsukishima exclaimed, warming. Kuroo laughed, clearly expecting the reaction he was getting, and rubbed Tsukishima's upper legs in circular motions with his thumbs.

“Really, hear me out,” Kuroo started. “When you opened up to me about your past experiences about bottoming, you said what got you the most was being uncomfortable with someone else in control. And like I said, you're in charge here. If we do it like this, you can set the pace, do whatever you want.. I can't promise I won't move at all, I'm only human and you're fucking gorgeous, but I think this is a good way to test the waters?”

Tsukishima stared at him. It was a little startling that Kuroo had remembered exactly what he'd said about his past experiences, and what he was proposing was surprisingly considerate. Tsukishima reigned back his emotions and managed a raised eyebrow.

“You sure all that is not just bullshit and you just want me to ride you?” Tsukishima asked jokingly. Kuroo looked taken aback for a moment.

“... well, I mean, both?” Kuroo answered slyly. Tsukishima chuckled as Kuroo grinned. The blond leaned down and kissed him again.

“Okay,” Tsukishima agreed against his lips. Kuroo made a small, excited noise that had Tsukishim laughing again, and then Tsukishima momentarily crawled off his lap so Kuroo could slide a condom on and lube it up. Tsukishima watched all of this with apprehension that wasn't strong, but was certainly there, an apprehension that grew as he settled back onto Kuroo's hips. He turned to humor to bypass it. “Are you even going to last?”

“Not very long,” Kuroo quipped seriously, and it had Tsukishima's shoulders shaking again. Breathing out a shaky breath at the end of his laughter, Tsukishima reached behind him, giving Kuroo's cock a few jerks, feeling the rubbery, wet material beneath his palm, and watching Kuroo's eyelids flutter under the attention. Despite it, Kuroo's gaze was hot, searing, and undeniably focused on Tsukishima. Tsukishima felt a sort of power from it, knowing he could capture Kuroo's attention so thoroughly, knowing he was about to bring pleasure to the man beneath him, and that was enough of an incentive to carefully line the head of Kuroo's cock up with his entrance and slowly sink down onto it. Kuroo's hiss came out as a sharp, “ _Fuck_.”

Tsukishima was thinking much the same thing, a tad overwhelmed by the stretch as he sank further. His mouth was open in a curious 'o', eyes shut and brows pinched in the center of his forehead as he breathed deeply and slowly. With all the preparation, there was very little pain, but the sensation was still foreign, and it was with a sharp intake of breath that Tsukishima felt the bottoms of his thighs sit against the hot skin of Kuroo's hips. He realized Kuroo's fingers were digging rather harshly in his thighs, and he blinked his eyes open, finding them wet at the corners. Kuroo's gaze was trained on where their hips met, looking like he was having a difficult time, and Tsukishima didn't know if it was because he wanted to move or he was about to cum, or both, but Tsukishima experimentally swayed his hips, feeling Kuroo's cock slide against his insides, and Kuroo groaned low in his throat. It was a sound that Tsukishima wanted to hear more of, and swayed his hips again, hand splayed on Kuroo's abdomen to keep his balance. 

This was so, so different from his previous experience, Tsukishima thought. He'd been scared, hurt, with how his partner took and took and didn't give. Kuroo was the opposite, giving him time and space and control, and the intrusion was easy and smooth.. Tsukishima was both determined to make Kuroo moan and to find that spot Tsukishima was sure would make him moan. With that determination, Tsukishima straightened his back and planted his knees into the mattress on either side of Kuroo's hips, undulating faster, more purposeful. Kuroo's eyes looked glazed over.

“You look so good, Kei,” Kuroo moaned. “You _feel_ so good, fuck.”

Tsukishima whimpered, spurred on by the praise. It was a little difficult to keep the pace, but Tsukishima had strong thighs from working the pole, and he used that to his advantage. He leaned back more, and Kuroo bent his knees to help. Tsukishima held onto those knees as he bounced himself on Kuroo's cock, the angle sliding him deeper and making Tsukishima gasp. The gasp turned into a short cry when Kuroo's hips snapped up, sending a jolt of pleasure up Tsukishima's spine.

“Shit, sorry,” Kuroo apologized, though it sounded strained. Tsukishima immediately shook his head.

“Do it again,” Tsukishima whined, grinding into his pelvis. He saw Kuroo's adam's apple bob through blurry vision, and then Kuroo's cock was thrust into him again, blissfully, into that spot. “Again. Tetsurou, again.”

Tsukishima felt Kuroo's large hands wrap around his hips, dragging him down into the steady onslaught of thrusts from below, and Tsukishima cried out. His body buzzed, tensed, and his own cock throbbed as it bounced from the jerky movements. God, Kuroo was fucking up into him and it felt so good.

Honestly, Tsukishima's orgasm took him by surprise. The pleasure had just built up so swiftly that Tsukishima's whole body shook as cum shot from his cock for the second time, and he whimpered and gasped through it, overwhelmed by the feeling of Kuroo fucking him through it. Before he could collapse into a boneless heap, he heard Kuroo groan, and felt his cock shove deep inside and pause, knowing he had cum. It was with all the energy Tsukishima had left that he waited for Kuroo's orgasm to stop before collapsing on top of him.

It was hot and Kuroo was sweating and they were both breathing hard and Tsukishima's skin felt like it was humming with electricity and he was so, so very tired, and so, so very satisfied. He was sure he could fall asleep right there on Kuroo's chest, but Kuroo shifted, which made Tsukishima's blissed-out mind realize Kuroo would have to dispose of the condom, and with great reluctance, Tsukishima rolled off of him, falling onto the sheets that were cool to his skin and a shock to his body. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Kuroo took the condom off, tied it, and tossed it into the garbage can before turning to him. The raven slid down at Tsukishima's side, a hand running a thumb across Tsukishima's cheek before Kuroo kissed him. Tsukishima sighed into the kiss. As lazy as it was, it still held passion, the kind that made Tsukishima's heart do a backflip in his chest.

“That was-” Kuroo started, cutting himself off. “Are you okay?”

Tsukishima almost laughed at the question.

“I'm fantastic,” Tsukishima answered honestly. Cue another dopey grin from his boyfriend.

“Holy shit, Kei, I didn't even _touch_ you,” Kuroo said in awe. Tsukishima buried his face in Kuroo's neck.

“Shut up,” Tsukishima muttered. “Sleep.”

Kuroo's body rumbled with his laughter.

“I'm with you, but I think we should clean up first,” Kuroo reasoned. Tsukishima hated his reason at the moment, but groaned and started pushing himself out of bed. A tug on his arm stopped him, and he found Kuroo's smiling face close to his own. “Maybe a few more kisses?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and then fell into Kuroo's lips.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My vacations were tons of fun!
> 
> This chapter isn't tons of fun ):

**Chapter 32  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

Kuroo woke to a room dimly lit by faint blue light creeping through the cracks in the closed blinds. The sheets were soft, but the air around him was a tad cool, so he promptly curled his foot back beneath the cover of the sheets and shuffled closer to the blond lying next to him. He knew, even without glancing at the clock, that it was too early to be up. Despite his tired limbs, he found himself blearily staring at the blond curls on the back of Tsukishima's head, where they rested against the pillow. Sluggishly, he dragged his cheek across the pillow until he was able to leave a kiss on Tsukishima's bare shoulder.

Last night was amazing. Tsukishima had looked more beautiful than he'd had any right to while on top of Kuroo and, as if the sex alone wasn't enough to make Kuroo reach cloud nine, the fact Tsukishima trusted Kuroo enough with something he'd had anxiety about was... well, it was making Kuroo grin like an idiot into Tsukishima's shoulder. He had a sudden burst of energy, a sudden crazy need to run out of the apartment and yell the fact Tsukishima was amazing and was his from the balcony in his loudest, most obnoxious voice possible. He imagined Tsukishima's face if that really did happen and quietly chuckled into the still-sleeping man's shoulder. 

Kuroo really did wish he had someone to show him off to. He wondered if his father would be looking down from heaven or if his mother would ever really return to Japan. Both were sobering thoughts, and he cuddled even closer to Tsukishima, throwing a careful arm around him. The other's breaths stayed steady, his chest softly going in and out. 

And what about Tsukishima? Tsukishima did have someone to show a boyfriend off to... but didn't yet know if that would be a good idea. Kuroo sighed, worry settling deep in his chest. He'd seen Tsukishima cry once over coming out to his family. He didn't want to witness it again, especially not now, when Tsukishima meant so much more to him.

Feeling protective, Kuroo tightened his hold around Tsukishima's waist. He peppered kisses across the blond's shoulder, neck, cheek, and ear, feeling the body beneath his arm beginning to stir.

“.. what time is it?” Tsukishima muttered groggily, eyelashes fluttering.

“Too early,” Kuroo responded, gently sucking a patch of soft skin on Tsukishima's neck between his lips. He felt Tsukishima shift in his hold.

“Then why are you attacking me?” Tsukishima sighed. Kuroo let his skin go with a pop.

“Attacking? 'mnot attacking you. I can, if you want me to,” Kuroo answered. He watched as the corner of Tsukishima's lips tilted upward.

“I'm just surprised you're up,” Tsukishima said, turning. Kuroo lifted his arm so Tsukishima could freely twist his body to face him, and then settled his hand on Tsukishima's sheet-covered hip. Tsukishima's hands settled on Kuroo's chest between them. “The sun's not even up.”

“Mm,” Kuroo hummed, acknowledging the statement as he traced his thumb up and down the curve of Tsukishima's hip. He looked into the dark eyes staring back at him for a moment, before sliding forward and softly resting his forehead on Tsukishima's own, closing his eyes. “Guess I just have a lot of things on my mind.”

He felt one of Tsukishima's hands roam up to his neck, where fingers curled into the strands of his hair.

“Dirty things, I'm sure,” Tsukishima goaded. Kuroo smirked in response.

“Not gonna lie.. I think you riding me is one of my favorite looks on you,” Kuroo purred, opening his eyes to see the reaction. Even though Tsukishima was averting his eyes, trying to look exasperated, Kuroo liked to think he was blushing. He unfortunately couldn't be sure, due to the dull blue light that filled the room. “Second only to you laughing, because that's the best.”

Tsukishima's eyes snapped back to his in surprise for a moment, before the blond decided the best option would be to scuttle forward and bury his head underneath Kuroo's chin, tucking his arms between them once again. Kuroo laughed at the action, enjoying Tsukishima's warm skin on his own, and brought a hand up to play with the blond curls on his boyfriend's head.

“... it doesn't hurt,” Tsukishima said after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

“Hm?” Kuroo asked, hair tickling his fingers as he moved them. Tsukishima pulled his head back to look up at him.

“I thought I'd feel some kind of pain this morning,” Tsukishima expanded, purposefully wiggling his body. Kuroo caught on to what he meant.

“Oh. Well, you prepared beforehand, and I tried my best to be careful,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima's eyebrows were scrunched in the middle of his forehead and Kuroo's eyes softened. “It's not supposed to hurt, you know. Not if you know what you're doing.”

“But you were hurt. The first time I topped you,” Tsukishima noted, looking fretful. 

“Kei,” Kuroo said, giving his hip a squeeze. “I hadn't prepared like you, and we were both a little too excited to give it all the foreplay it needed. If you're worrying about it, don't, because it was amazing, and it was a dull ache that lasted maybe a day.”

Tsukishima nodded slowly.

“Next time, it'll be better,” Tsukishima concluded with a grin. And wow, if that didn't send a shiver down Kuroo's spine.

“I really am going to start thinking dirty thoughts if you say things like that,” Kuroo admitted with a sigh.

“I want to kiss you,” Tsukishima said, rather bluntly. Kuroo blinked.

“Uh, I think we're passed the stage where there's a question if that's okay,” Kuroo chuckled.

“But does my breath stink?” Tsukishima asked with a frown. Kuroo lifted his head up so he wouldn't be laughing right in Tsukishima's face.

“Haha... if you can tolerate mine, I think we're go-”

The rest of Kuroo's words were swallowed by Tsukishima's mouth. Kuroo's lips were still twitching as he returned the kiss, gripping Tsukishima's hip and sliding their bodies together silently. The kiss was lazy and sweet, sometimes still as they simply breathed in each others' air with their lips brushing together teasingly, and Kuroo wasn't sure how much time passed just lying there kissing Tsukishima, but when he opened his eyes again, the dull, blue light in the room was being replaced with brighter, yellow light. Tsukishima sighed contentedly, cuddling his head back underneath Kuroo's chin. Kuroo resumed playing with his hair, staring at the wall and listening to Tsukishima's breathing. 

It took several minutes for Kuroo to speak again.

“... are you sure you don't want me there when you tell your parents?” Kuroo asked. The subject had been at the back of his mind all morning, and he'd been hesitant to bring it up. He soon realized all the distress was for naught. In the brief silence, Tsukishima had fallen back asleep against his chest. Kuroo smiled, shaking his head. 

Slowly, very slowly, Kuroo moved, letting Tsukishima fall gently onto the mattress as he backed out of bed. Tsukishima didn't stir, and his breaths stayed even. Kuroo tiptoed around the bed, grabbing his clothes, and shuffled out of the bedroom to put them on in the living room. He eyed the kitchen as he dressed, an idea springing to his mind. It would be nice to cook Tsukishima breakfast to have when he woke up. 

If Kuroo could manage a breakfast that wasn't burnt, slop, or inedible, anyway.

Banking on his general knowledge and everything Tsukishima had taught him, Kuroo made his way in the kitchen.

\---

It certainly wasn't fancy, but Kuroo was happy to throw something decent together. He hummed to himself as he plated the food, fully planning to serve Tsukishima breakfast in bed. Those plans were ruined by a flash of movement in Kuroo's peripheral, and he looked up to see Tsukishima dressed and making his way from the living room to the kitchen.

“Hey, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed!” Kuroo said, pouting. Tsukishima fiddled with his glasses for a moment and then looked down at the plate of food.

“ _You_ cooked _me_ breakfast?” Tsukishima asked, eyebrows raised. 

“Yep!” Kuroo chirped.

Tsukishima blinked down at the food, slid his glasses off and squinted his eyes at it, and then put his glasses back in place.

“My glasses must not work anymore. I'm not seeing anything burnt,” Tsukishima drawled. 

“You are a terrible person,” Kuroo hissed, making Tsukishima chuckle. Kuroo grabbed a piece of rolled-up egg and held it out. “Try it. I guarantee it's good.”

Tsukishima shot him an amused glance before taking a bite from the piece Kuroo was offering. Kuroo waited patiently for him to chew and swallow the bite.

“It passes,” Tsukishima said with a nod of approval. Kuroo grinned and pumped his fist in the air before picking up the plate and sliding it into Tsukishima's hold. 

“There's egg, seaweed, rice, and sausages. You could probably do it better, but,” Kuroo trailed off with a shrug. 

“As long as it's not a microwaved meal, I think I'll manage,” Tsukishima quipped. He grabbed chopsticks and flashed Kuroo a smile. “Thanks.”

Kuroo smiled right back and followed Tsukishima into the living room, where they both took a seat at the table. Tsukishima reached behind him, on the couch, and grabbed the control, setting it down in front of Kuroo.

“You can watch whatever you want,” Tsukishima instructed, nodding at the television. Kuroo cast it a glance, but didn't reach for the control.

“I'm good,” Kuroo replied. He watched Tsukishima take a few more bites of his breakfast. He also watched those honey-brown eyes keep shooting him glances until they narrowed.

“So you choose to just sit here and watch me eat?” Tsukishima asked incredulously. Kuroo settled his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand.

“Can I ask what you have planned today?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima turned his gaze back to his food and took another bite. Kuroo waited.

“... Akiteru is going to be picking me up around two, and we're going to visit my parents' house,” Tsukishima replied. Kuroo hummed in response, absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the table.

“And you're _sure_ you don't want me to go with you?” Kuroo asked.

“I'm sure,” Tsukishima said. It was a quick response, and while Tsukishima was clearly trying to guard his emotions, he really did seem sure about his words. The blond suddenly sat down his chopsticks and turned to face Kuroo more directly. “I actually have a surprise for you.”

Kuroo's eyebrows shot upwards.

“Surprise?” Kuroo asked, curiosity instantly peaked. He watched with interest as Tsukishima stood, walking over to the closet and reaching inside. When his upper body came back into view, there was a piece of paper in his hand, which he held out to Kuroo. Kuroo took the paper as Tsukishima settled back on the floor. Unfolding it, he raised a brow at the header, which had the official stamp of Osaka University, before dropping his gaze to the rest of the text. 

It was a letter of congratulations, for being awarded a scholarship. Specifically, a scholarship for a degree in science. A hefty scholarship that paid what had to be at least half of tuition.

It had _his_ name on the paper.

Kuroo gaped, staring a little longer before turning wide eyes to Tsukishima. 

“I.. contacted Mr. Isobe. I know you had always planned on going to college, so,” Tsukishima trailed off, looking unsure with the way he bit his lower lip and cast his gaze aside for a moment. He took a breath and looked back at Kuroo, offering a smile. “I asked him if he could help. He jumped on the opportunity.. and this was the best he could do.”

Kuroo was still trying to wrap his head around what Tsukishima was saying and what was printed on the paper in his hand.

“... this is real,” Kuroo managed, the question coming out as more of a disbelieving statement. Tsukishima huffed a quick laugh.

“Yeah. I told everyone else about it, too, and they pitched when I said it was a birthday present,” Tsukishima explained. “With the scholarship and everything we've pitched in, it nearly covers the whole first year.”

“The whole-” Kuroo started, and then stopped, shaking his head. He set the letter on the table and stared at it. With the shock starting to wear off and the reality starting to sink in, Kuroo realized several things at once. 

Osaka was far away. At least four hours by train, if not more.

He'd have to move.

He'd have to quit his job at the Hidden Gem.

He'd have to pay for it all. Even with the first year practically covered, he needed at least three more years, and...

“I... I appreciate what you're trying to do,” Kuroo started, and he hoped the sincerity he felt was coming through his words. The fact Tsukishima had even contacted Mr. Isobe himself to ask this and then got their friends together to round up money for the sake of a dream Kuroo had once had was... wow, he really wanted to hug Tsukishima right now. “But there's no way I can do this.”

The corners of Tsukishima's lips turned downward.

“Why?” Tsukishima asked. “I know it seems sudden now, and you'd have to quit being a bartender here, but I think it's better in the long run.”

“Manami,” Kuroo stated with a wistful smile, shrugging one shoulder. He really didn't expect Tsukishima's frown to deepen, or for him to look.. angry.

“Anything but that,” Tsukishima said, the harshness of his words giving Kuroo whiplash. “You need to give me a better excuse than that.”

Kuroo blinked. He didn't like the way Tsukishima said it.

“.. a better excuse? What's a better excuse than a little girl with cancer?” Kuroo asked.

“A girl who beat cancer,” Tsukishima retorted, as if Kuroo needed a reminder. “Tetsurou, you can't just hole up all of your money in the off chance that her cancer comes back. It's unfair of your mother to make you give so much to her in the first place.”

Kuroo immediately felt his defenses rise.

“She doesn't _make_ me. I offered,” Kuroo insisted.

“Because you're too nice!” Tsukishima exclaimed. “She cheated on your father, she left you, she only contacts you when she wants something! And worst of all, she took away your future.”

“If you haven't noticed, I'm fine,” Kuroo said, his jaw tight. “I'd appreciate it if you didn't sit there badmouthing my mother.”

Tsukishima's angry expression faltered. He clasped his fingers together in his lap before opening his mouth again.

“If you're going to turn this down, give me a better reason,” Tsukishima pleaded.

“I don't know what you're looking for. Manami is the main reason, whether you like it or not,” Kuroo argued. “Moving and getting another job wouldn't exactly be easy. And what about you? Were you planning on quitting the Hidden Gem and coming with me, or would this become a long distance thing?”

Kuroo flicked a hand between them.

“I'm not going to college. It wouldn't make sense for me to go,” Tsukishima answered. Something tight and hot settled in Kuroo's chest. It was constricting and uncomfortable.

“I can't do a long distance relationship,” Kuroo said, tone laced with finality. “I can't do this.”

He flicked the scholarship paper with a finger, bumping it just that much more away from himself. For some reason, his gaze felt heavy, and he couldn't lift it from the paper, so he sat there staring at it, pointedly not looking at Tsukishima, waiting for the blond to speak. 

“... okay,” Tsukishima finally spoke. There was a hand on the paper, and Kuroo managed to look up now that the scholarship had been lifted from the table. Tsukishima stood, expression pointedly blank, bringing it back over to the closet. After putting it away, Tsukishima returned but didn't sit, bending down to collect his dishes. There was still half a meal on the plate, but Tsukishima looked done with it. “... sorry for talking about your mom like that.”

Tsukishima walked by him to enter the kitchen. Kuroo took a deep breath in and then exhaled before turning so he could see Tsukishima over the counter separating the kitchen and living room.

“Yeah. Sorry about getting uppity,” Kuroo said, eyeing Tsukishima cautiously. The last thing Kuroo wanted to do was get in a fight with the blond before he came out to his parents. He knew Tsukishima must be nervous as hell. With that thought, Kuroo rose up from the floor and padded into the kitchen, where Tsukishima was now washing his plate. He hesitated in reaching out for him, which made him frown, because he'd never been afraid to touch Tsukishima since they started dating. Rounding his arms around Tsukishima's waist, he rested his chin on his shoulder. “Really. Thank you for the thought.”

“Mhm,” Tsukishima hummed, rinsing the suds from the plate. He placed the plate in the drying wrack and then patted one of the arms Kuroo had around his waist. “You should head over to your apartment. I have some things to do before Akiteru comes over.”

Kuroo glanced at the clock.

“It's only eight-thirty. He's not coming until two, right?” Kuroo asked.

“Yeah, but I want to clean and get ready and... prepare myself, basically,” Tsukishima said with a sigh. Kuroo squeezed his middle just a little tighter.

“I'm always a call away. And literally a couple steps away if you're still home,” Kuroo said in a light tone. He was proud to see the briefest of smiles on Tsukishima's lips.

“I know,” Tsukishima assured. Kuroo kissed him on the cheek before backing away. Knowing Tsukishima was right behind him, Kuroo made his way back across the living room to the front door, where he slipped his feet in his shoes. Tsukishima wasn't saying anything, just standing there with his arms loosely crossed and gaze averted. For a moment, Kuroo actually felt.. awkward with his hand on the door handle. 

“Kei,” Kuroo stated. Tsukishima's eyes darted to him. Kuroo leaned forward into a kiss. It was the half-hearted way Tsukishima responded to the kiss that made his chest tighten again. He was probably still mad.. or maybe he was just anxious about today.. or...

Kuroo didn't feel good about leaving Tsukishima's apartment at that time, but he was too afraid to ask anything when Tsukishima needed time to collect his thoughts and plan his actions.

**Tsukishima Kei**

Kuroo was stupid.

So, so, incredibly stupid.

How he could defend that lame excuse for a mother was beyond him. How he could cut so many opportunities out of his life for people he hardly _knew_ was beyond him.

But even so, it wasn't Tsukishima's life. It was Kuroo's. Kuroo was able to decide what he wanted to do with it. Even if it made no sense to Tsukishima, it was Kuroo's decision.

Tsukishima knew that.

But what had really hurt, was when Kuroo so vehemently denied a long distance relationship. Tsukishima had put a lot of thought into the arrangement if Kuroo did say yes. It would be difficult to be away from him, and he'd miss him like crazy, but it'd be worth it. Tsukishima could do it. He loved Kuroo enough to know a couple years of separation, of only seeing each other sporadically, wouldn't faze him. 

It felt like Kuroo didn't have that much trust in their relationship. 

And that hurt.

Logically, Tsukishima knew he was being irrational. The physical aspect of a relationship was extremely important to a lot of people, and long distance relationships weren't exactly something people strived for.

Still, it brought doubt.

Tsukishima wasn't oblivious to his faults. He knew he fell deep into Kuroo, quickly. It... kind of took his breath away, for a split second, when he realized Kuroo might not be there with him. Because, it be willing to throw away a relationship because of distance, to not even consider it..

Tsukishima felt nauseous. 

What's more, to have this doubt seep into his mind right after he'd been so very vulnerable last night...

“I love everything about you,” is what Kuroo had said. But those words were said in the middle of sex.. if sex was out of the equation, would he still feel the same?

Tsukishima scoffed at himself. This was stupid and he needed to stop thinking about Kuroo. He really couldn't take this fretting over the panic of wondering how his parents were going to react. Akiteru arriving at his apartment was a welcome distraction.

“Are you okay?” Akiteru asked worryingly as he stepped out of his shoes. In a desperate attempt to calm his emotions, he'd texted Akiteru to come over earlier than planned.

“No,” Tsukishima said bluntly, plopping himself onto the couch, pulling his legs up, and wrapping his arms around them. Akiteru took a seat next to him.

“We can cancel. You don't have to do this today if you don't want to. I can think of some good excuse that we couldn't make it,” Akiteru offered. Though he appreciated the offer, Tsukishima shook his head.

“If I don't do it now, I feel like I never will,” Tsukishima admitted.

“Then we're going to do it. And whatever happens, you will always be my little brother and a proud Tsukishima,” Akiteru said.

“... don't start being sappy,” Tsukishima said half-heartedly. He was sure Akiteru knew how grateful he was without putting it into words.

\---

“My boys are home again!”

This was how Mrs. Tsukishima greeted them as they were ushered through the front door of their family's home. Usually they met at a restaurant or park when they did get together.. it'd been quite a while since Tsukishima stepped foot into the house he grew up in. The nostalgia was strong, even just standing in the doorway.

“It's all your mother's been talking about all day,” their father chirped from the living room, where he stayed sitting with the news on the television.

“Sit, sit, I have fresh tea in the kitchen,” his mom urged. Akiteru and Tsukishima made themselves comfortable in the living room. Tsukishima tried to ignore the fact he felt nauseous all over again. Akiteru, bless him, seemed to sense his unease, and started a conversation about his new dog, which his parents had not seen yet. His mom served them all tea and Tsukishima warmed his palms around the ceramic. The tea was a deep brown color, one that instantly reminded him of Kuroo's eyes, and while that really was not what he wanted to focus on, he couldn't help it. He wanted to tell Kuroo that he loved him. Wasn't that a big part of why he was here, today, ready to come out to his parents in the first place? Even if his doubts poisoned his mind and opened pits in his stomach, hearing Kuroo's response to such a confession would end the wondering. 

“Kei?”

Tsukishima snapped out of it, raising his head quickly. All three of his family members were looking at him, his mom and dad in confusion and Akiteru in worry. 

“I'm sorry. What?” Tsukishima asked after clearing his throat. His father raised a brow.

“You're very quiet,” his dad said.

“And you haven't touched your tea,” his mom added. “Don't tell me you've gotten so good at cooking that you can't even drink your mother's tea anymore.”

Tsukishima shook his head and hurriedly took a sip.

“There's no way that's possible,” Tsukishima assured. His parents smiled in approval.

“So how's everything at the Crow's Nest?” His father asked. Tsukishima felt his lips slipping downwards and he tightened his hold on the teacup. 

“Actually... before that, I came here today because I have something to tell you two,” Tsukishima answered. He watched with his heart beating heavily inside his chest as his parents looked at each other and then back to him, curiously. He had to swallow before he began. “I'm seeing someone. And that someone is a man.”

He didn't want to beat around the bush. The worst thing in that moment was to see his mother's face go from curiousity to unabashed glee to shock. His father stared. What was probably a second or two seemed like it was going on for days and Tsukishima could feel like hands shake.

“A... man,” his mother repeated quietly. “You're dating a man? Romantically?”

Tsukishima bit back a nasty comment. Was that not what dating meant?

“And you already knew about this?” His father spoke up, looking at Akiteru. 

“Yes. I've met the guy he's dating,” Akiteru answered.

“... then you should have told him to stay away from Kei,” his father said with a cringe. Tsukishima felt his heart sink and saw Akiteru straighten in his peripheral. His father's cringe was suddenly directed at him. “I've always worried about your lack of social life, but I never thought you'd start hanging around with the wrong crowd.”

Tsukishima lowered his head.

“... Kei, surely you know there's no future with... well. What about counseling? Counseling would help you think through things. We'll pay for it,” his mom suggested.

“Mom!” Akiteru interrupted. “He doesn't need counseling!”

“Well, do you have a better idea?” His mom asked. Tsukishima's hands curled to fists in his lap. He raised his head, attempting to keep his cool.

“I didn't come here to get _help_. I don't need it,” Tsukishima dismissed. “I came here to tell you that I'm gay, that I'm never going to be marrying a girl and having grandchildren, that I am proud of my friends and proud of who I am, and that I'm still your son, so I hope you'll come to accept it someday.”

His mom gaped while his father remained stone-faced.

“I'm with Kei,” Akiteru added. 

After a moment, their father got up without a word and left the room. It rattled Tsukishima enough to feel a sting behind his eyes, but he stubbornly stared at his mother, who now had a hand to her chin and a pensive look on her face.

“... how long?” His mom asked, so quietly that he nearly didn't hear her.

“How long have I been gay or how long have I been dating this guy?” Tsukishima asked. His mom looked considerably more troubled.

“Let's... try both,” she sighed.

“Gay, as long as I can remember, even when I didn't understand it yet,” Tsukishima answered. “This guy... around five months.”

“And you're sure? What if you just haven't met the right girl?” His mom tried. 

“There is no 'right girl' when you're attracted to men,” Tsukishima said between gritted teeth. 

“But-”

“Mom,” Akiteru said pointedly. His mom pinched her eyebrows.

“I'm trying to discuss it!” His mom defended. 

“You're trying to deny it,” Tsukishima argued. “I'm sorry if I suddenly don't fit your idea of a picture-perfect son.”

“Oh, Kei. I just...” his mom sighed, fiddling with the long skirt she wore. “... this is just... a lot to take in.”

“... right,” Tsukishima offered, looking back down at his cooling tea.

“... I'm going to see if I can talk to dad,” Akiteru said, getting up and leaving the room. The news channel droned on in the background, and Tsukishima managed to raise the cup to his lips again. It was barely lukewarm.

“... I don't agree with it,” his mom said after a silence. “I don't agree with it, but you're an adult, and you're my child.”

Tsukishima was sure his face twisted into something ugly as the sting behind his eyes became more pronounced.

“... yeah,” Tsukishima managed.

\---

By the time Akiteru was pulling his car into the Cottonwood Apartment's parking lot, Tsukishima felt both mentally and physically exhausted. Akiteru had never managed to talk to their father, who holed himself up in the bedroom and wouldn't respond. His mom, though she'd made it clear that Tsukishima was still welcomed back into their family home, had served him another cup of tea and sat awkwardly with him in the living room until he decided he should probably go.

He wasn't outright disowned, but the whole ordeal still managed to leave a hole in his chest.

“I'm sorry that didn't go very well,” Akiteru said once the engine died. “I'll try dad again tomorrow.”

Tsukishima shook his head.

“He's stubborn. He'll come around whenever he wants to,” Tsukishima replied.

“... do you want to crash at my place tonight? Dusty will love another pair of hands to pet him,” Akiteru offered. Tsukishima actually considered it, but found himself shaking his head.

“I'm sure that would make Tetsurou worry,” Tsukishima said, his heart tugging at the name. He looked over at his brother. “Thank you, for coming with me, and for standing up for me.”

Akiteru looked thrilled to get such a direct compliment from his little brother.

“Always,” Akiteru answered. Tsukishima popped the door open and slipped out of the vehicle. It was cool outside, but the sun's evening rays were warm against his skin. He watched from the curb as Akiteru backed out of the space, giving him a wave as he drove away. Tsukishima crossed his arms to fight the coolness of the air and raised his head to look up at the second landing.

With a deep breath, Tsukishima walked up the steps.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update to make up for the time I was gone! Sorry Tsukishima's part is a little short..
> 
> Eeee, listen, there's only about two chapters left, everyone! I really cannot thank you enough for all the kudos and the comments.. I am thrilled at the response to this story <3

**Chapter 33  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

“Dude, it's too bad you turned it down.”

Bokuto's voice filtered through the phone that was precariously balanced between Kuroo's shoulder and the arm of the couch. Kuroo lied down the length of the cushions, his bare feet rubbing against the opposite arm while his neck was beginning to hurt from where it rested. He paid it little mind.

“I don't need it from you, too,” Kuroo grumbled, staring up at the ceiling. He'd done a lot of lazing around since Tsukishima had dismissed him from the apartment. He only wished his brain could be just as lazy, instead of running a mile a minute. He'd played the scene in Tsukishima's apartment over and over in his mind, trying to decipher this... something, that didn't feel quite right. “I understand it. I appreciate it. But it's not something I can do right now.”

“I get it, bro. It's asking a lot of you,” Bokuto said. “But you can't deny it was a super awesome present! Really thoughtful of Tsukishima, and whoa, cha-ching! He was literally handing you enough money to pay for a full year of college! I want someone to give me that kind of cash!”

“I can't believe Mr. Isobe got me that scholarship,” Kuroo said, more to himself than to Bokuto, but his friend gladly responded.

“'cause he understands how super smart you are! And how much you love science! We all do, man. That's why we sprang on this opportunity when Tsukishima mentioned it,” Bokuto explained. “Well, Oikawa-kun didn't exactly spring into action, but Tsukishima kinda guilt-tripped him, which was fun to watch!”

Kuroo sank into the cushions, suddenly feeling worse. It wasn't like the idea of going to college was a bad one. In fact, upon first realizing what the piece of paper in his hand was, and seeing his name on it, Kuroo had been both floored and ecstatic. He'd always hoped for something similar when he was younger; a letter of acceptance. But that was just it... he wasn't that young high school kid anymore. He had responsibilities in the life that he'd been leading since he became an adult. He had a responsibility to Manami. 

_“Tetsurou, you can't just hole up all of your money in the off chance that her cancer comes back.”_

“... Bokuto, I have a question, and I want you to answer it seriously,” Kuroo said, grabbing the phone and sitting up. He heard Bokuto make a small noise in response, indicating he was listening. “Do you think it's stupid of me to save my money up in case things go bad with Manami?”

There was a brief silence on the phone.

“... I'm not going to call it stupid. She's your sister and you're just trying to help her. No one can fault you for that,” Bokuto began. Kuroo nodded, happy to hear that his reasons were justified by someone else. “But you have to realize Tsukishima is thinking of you, not anyone else. He wants you to be happy.”

Kuroo felt a sting in his chest.

“But that's what I don't get,” Kuroo said helplessly. “Does he think I'm not happy right now? Does he think I'll be happier away from my friends? Away from him?”

“He thinks you'll be happy seeing your dreams become reality,” Bokuto stated. “It's not like a little distance is going to destroy your relationship. And it definitely wouldn't destroy our friendship! Man, you'd have to do some pretty fucked up shit to ever get away from me!”

Kuroo stared at his lap. With Bokuto's words came a realization, an understanding, the answer to why something had felt off lately. He opened his mouth, but the words were stuck in his throat. 

No, he didn't want to say this to Bokuto.

“Kuroo?” Bokuto asked, after a lull. 

“... when did you get this good at advice? It's weird,” Kuroo managed. He couldn't help but smile at the offended squawk that sounded on the other side of the line.

“I am the fucking best at giving advice!” Bokuto proclaimed.

“Like the night of February eighteenth?” Kuroo fired back.

“We don't _speak_ of that night,” Bokuto hissed. Kuroo snorted a laugh. There was a sudden knocking sound from the phone, and he heard rustling. “Hey, give me a sec, someone's at the door.”

“Mhm,” Kuroo replied. His eyes flickered toward his closet. After a moment's debate, he hefted himself off the couch and opened the closet door. A familiar box was tucked on the top shelf, and he carefully grabbed hold of it with one hand. Using his leg to swing the closet door closed, he made his way back to the couch, setting the box down on the table and flicking the lid off before there was more rustling on the phone.

“Akaashi dropped by!” Bokuto exclaimed, not even attempting to mask the joy in his voice. “Hey, do you and Tsukishima have plans for today? Maybe we could grab dinner or something.”

“... probably not today, Bo,” Kuroo said, absentmindedly flicking through old pictures and science awards.

“Aww, why not, though?” Bokuto whined. “Tsukishima's not that upset that you turned down the gift, right? Oh, yeah, Kuroo said he turned it down.”

Kuroo knew the last part had to be directed at Akaashi and was not ready to receive another possible lecture.

“I'm going to let you go. Thanks for the chat,” Kuroo said.

“Oh! Yeah, any time,” Bokuto responded. He could tell Bokuto was surprised by the sudden dismissal, but he would clear things up with him another time. He set down the phone and brought his full attention to the box of high school memorabilia. Near the bottom was a pale yellow envelope that he carefully opened. Inside was a picture of his parents and himself on his first day of high school. He was doing some sort of weird pose he probably thought was cool at the time. His dad was right behind his right shoulder, laughing at him, while his mom was behind his left shoulder, looking exasperated by her son being a goof. An old classmate of his, Daishou Suguru, had taken the photo, and was apparently shit at taking photos, because his finger was a blurred mess in the bottom right-hand corner.

Kuroo knew it wasn't long after this photo was taken that his mother's infidelity came into light. He often wondered if her look of exasperation extended toward her life at the time, and not just at her son's ridiculous pose. He could never fathom why. His father was a good man. They both had secure jobs, a house, a car, food on the table every night, a son who received some of the highest marks in school.

Still, it wasn't what she wanted.

And for his dad, it wasn't worth it without her.

Kuroo slipped the picture back into the envelope with a heavy heart. He then grabbed his phone, the picture of Tsukishima and himself still on his background. There were no notifications, and Kuroo sighed, tossing himself back onto the cushions.

He hoped everything was going well with Tsukishima.

\---

Hours later, Kuroo was still hanging out on his couch, hand crinkling a chip bag even though he knew he should be having dinner soon. His phone lay on the table in front of him, on full volume, the screen surely tired from being turned on so much in the past hours. The television was on, but he was hardly paying attention. 

He was restless.

In his weakness, he almost dialed Bokuto up again, but remembered that he was more than likely still with Akaashi, and didn't want to interrupt anything. He crunched another chip between his teeth and sighed, rolling up the chip bag. He'd probably end up getting a stomach ache if he kept eating chips.

The thought of exercising to kill time popped into his head, but he'd have to wait until his stomach settled if he was going to try that.

About to resort to flipping through the channels, he paused when there was a knock on his door. He quickly tossed the control on the couch, not bothering to right it when it bounced off the cushions and onto the floor, making his way to the door.

Kei stood on the other side, and while a quick glance-over couldn't determine his mood, Kuroo was immensely relieved his pale face was void of tears. Despite this, awkwardness sank in, reminding Kuroo that they hadn't parted on what he could consider great terms, and he hesitated.

“... hey,” Kuroo offered, very lamely.

“Mm,” Tsukishima hummed in response, flicking his gaze from Kuroo's face to his apartment. Kuroo took the silent question for what it was, stepping aside to let Tsukishima in. The blond slipped out of his shoes as Kuroo shut the door, wondering if he should offer Tsukishima some tea or come right out and ask how things went. Tsukishima made the decision for him when he turned and threw his arms around Kuroo's shoulders, dragging him close. Kuroo returned the embrace, Tsukishima's skin cool against his own.

“Didn't go well?” Kuroo asked softly, leaning his head against Tsukishima's. 

“I wasn't thrown out of the house, but,” Tsukishima answered, shrugging his shoulders. Kuroo felt him press his nose into Kuroo's cheek. “It'd be nice if we could just lie down?”

“'course,” Kuroo muttered. He didn't say anything when Tsukishima didn't move. They stayed in the entryway of Kuroo's apartment, pressed together, with the TV droning on in the background for a while. Kuroo slid his hand up to cradle the back of Tsukishima's head, fingertips loosely carding through the short strands on his neck. He felt Tsukishima release a heavy breath against his ear before he finally drew back. Their hands clasped together and Kuroo let Tsukishima lead him into his own bedroom, where Midnight greeted them from Kuroo's bed. Tsukishima paused to scratch underneath her chin. “We may have to fight her for the bed.”

Kuroo tapped his elbow against Tsukishima's side, grinning at his words. As if understanding the situation, Midnight meowed, stretched, and hopped off the mattress. Kuroo gaped, and when he turned back to Tsukishima, found the blond with a faint smile.

“I've always liked that cat,” Tsukishima commented.

“I honestly think she might like you more than me, now,” Kuroo huffed.

They tumbled onto the blankets, legs wrapped together comfortably. Tsukishima kept his glasses on, and Kuroo figured they couldn't be comfortable, but Tsukishima didn't say anything about them, so Kuroo didn't either. Neither of them said anything for quite some time. Tsukishima kept his eyes downward and Kuroo propped his head on one arm to quietly keep an eye on him. He would switch between shutting his eyelids and slitting them open to stare blankly at Kuroo's t-shirt, clearly lost in thought. After so long, it started bothering Kuroo to see him so withdrawn and immobile, so the raven gave in to the urge to place a soft kiss on the skin of his forehead. Withdrawing, Kuroo realized he'd been successful at getting Tsukishima to lift his eyes, at least for a moment, before Tsukishima wiggled downwards and shoved his head beneath Kuroo's chin, wrapping his arm more tightly around Kuroo's waist. 

“... my mother suggested _counseling_ ,” Tsukishima said, voice muffled by Kuroo's collarbone. Kuroo cringed. “She doesn't approve.”

“And your dad?” Kuroo asked, Tsukishima's hair tickling his chin.

“He told me I was hanging out with the wrong crowd and then holed himself up in his room,” Tsukishima answered. “Didn't come out again.”

“I'm sorry, Kei,” Kuroo sighed, placing another kiss on the top of Tsukishima's head. “I'm sorry that they don't understand, and I'm sorry for being snappy with you, earlier.”

“... 'm sorry for saying those things around your mom,” Tsukishima replied. A self-depreciating smirk rolled across Kuroo's lips.

“Yeah, but don't be sorry about that. I think what made me angry was that you were right,” Kuroo admitted.

**Tsukishima Kei**

Tsukishima was rather startled to hear Kuroo agree. He pulled his head back to look up at Kuroo properly.

“She's not about to win Mother of the Year, but she is the only one I have. You've had a good relationship with your parents your whole life. Just give them time. Maybe they'll come around,” Kuroo said. 

“Yeah. I hope so,” Tsukishima responded. He couldn't imagine feeling as awkward as he did earlier in his parent's home every time he saw them. It was.. devastating to picture. He was yanked from his thoughts going in a painful direction by the sweep of Kuroo's thumb across his cheek.

“In the meantime... I'm going to consider the scholarship, if it's still on the table,” Kuroo spoke. 

“... what?!” Tsukishima exclaimed, sitting up so fast his glasses slid to the edge of his nose. Kuroo had been so adamant earlier.. Tsukishima thought for sure the entire discussion was over with. The man looked sheepish as he sat up too.

“I've been thinking. It's something that I've always wanted to accomplish, but ended up being something I couldn't obtain. I don't... want to end up settling. As much as I like living here, my job, my friends, I'll... there will always be that 'what if' in the back of my mind,” Kuroo reasoned, his eyebrows scrunching together in thought. “And I'm really scared of that, because it reminds me of my mother. She settled for a life with my father, thought it was fine, and then years down the road, she regretted everything and tore it all apart. It'd kill me if I ended up in that same situation.”

Tsukishima was speechless. 

“But...” Tsukishima said, his voice faltering. He cleared his throat, trying to swallow the sudden fear that made his throat tight. “You said you couldn't do a long-distance relationship.”

Kuroo averted his eyes, looking pained, and Tsukishima honestly felt like he couldn't breathe. This felt like the moment where Kuroo would validate Tsukishima's doubts and make him realize he'd fallen way too hard, way too fast.

Tsukishima was barely holding himself together, but he clenched his fist and listened.

“This.. is something that's hard for me to admit. Every person I've ever said 'I love you' to has left me,” Kuroo said, the words a flood of emotion. The man suddenly looked small, hunched over on the bed, fingers fiddling with each other in his lap. When he locked eyes with Tsukishima, they were guarded. “So... I got scared at the thought of moving away from you. At the thought of you wanting me away from you.”

Tsukishima stared. He was surprised the mattress wasn't moving from how hard his heart was thumping against his rib cage.

“... you've never said that to me,” Tsukishima said weakly. Kuroo chuckled, breathy and nervous.

“Oh, I haven't?” Kuroo asked, trying to be playful despite his tense shoulders. “Surprise?”

Because, really, Kuroo would make such an important confession with all the nonchalance in the world, while still managing to make it heartfelt and...

“Idiot,” Tsukishima said. His lip quivered as soon as the word was out, and his eyes flooded over. He barely managed to make out the panicked expression on Kuroo's face before everything got too blurry to see. “.. idiot!”

“Why are you crying?!” Kuroo exclaimed. Tsukishima felt an unsure hand on his arm and he smacked it off on instinct.

“I thought you were going to break up with me!” Tsukishima shouted through his tears.

“What?!” Kuroo shouted. Tsukishima angrily ripped off his glasses so he could rub the back of his hand against his eyes.

“You were so quick to say you couldn't do a long-distance relationship.. I thought you didn't think I was worth the effort of one.. and then you told me you were thinking about the offer when you said you couldn't do a long distance relationship.. what am I supposed to think?” Tsukishima asked, desperately trying to get himself under control. The irritating part was that the tears wouldn't stop coming, and it was embarrassing.

“You...!” Kuroo said, still looking panicked. “Oh my God, Kei, I never meant... oh my God, you went to your parents house feeling like shit because of me when... hey, hey, I'm sorry!”

When Kuroo reached out for him this time, Tsukishima fell into his embrace. He let Kuroo hug him as he calmed down, willing the tears to stop. Kuroo continued to apologize in his ear, calling him baby, and Tsukishima buried his face in Kuroo's neck, the thrum of his pulse helping him relax. It was when the tears finally stopped, when Tsukishima felt almost sleepy lying against the warmth of Kuroo's body, when he slowly opened his eyelids and felt his wet eyelashes stutter against Kuroo's skin, that the reality of the situation seeped into his mind, into his heart.

Kuroo loved him.

The thought sent warm prickles throughout his entire body.

He moved, pushing against Kuroo's body. Kuroo was immediately on alert, looking worriedly at Tsukishima's face.

“I'm really sorry,” Kuroo repeated again. Tsukishima lifted his hands, cupping Kuroo's jaw and leaning in to kiss him. Kuroo made a soft surprised sound, but tilted his head into the kiss, his lips gentle and warm and the kisses short and sweet. Tsukishima gave him a tug, and Kuroo followed him as they lied back down, lips still locked. When Tsukishima did withdraw, it wasn't but a hair's length away, just enough to whisper against Kuroo's lips.

“For the record, I love you too,” Tsukishima whispered. Kuroo's dark brown eyes were wide as they stared back into his own, and a smile tugged at the corner's of Tsukishima's lips. There was suddenly what sounded like a whimper on Kuroo's lips, and then Tsukishima nearly had the air knocked out of him as Kuroo enthusiastically wrapped both arms and legs around Tsukishima's body and squeezed.

“I love you so much, Tsukishima Kei!” Kuroo exclaimed. Tsukishima felt his face grow hot, but a huff of laughter escaped his lips.

“I'm exhausted,” Tsukishima admitted, nuzzling the pillow beneath him and cuddling up to Kuroo.

“Have you eaten at all? It's dinner time,” Kuroo spoke, running a hand up and down Tsukishima's back.

“M'not hungry. Sleep,” Tsukishima whined. He felt, just as much as heard, Kuroo's chuckle. There was sudden movement against the pillows, and Tsukishima glanced up to see that Midnight had returned. She plopped down right against Kuroo's head. Kuroo threw her an unimpressed look, but didn't attempt to move her. With a smile, Tsukishima closed his eyes and soon found sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE FOR THE CHAPTER: If you are confused about anything, go to https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Same-sex_marriage_in_Japan to read about the marriage laws.
> 
> This is it, guys! This chapter is the technical end, however, there will be another chapter with bonus epilogue-y stuff.
> 
> I've said it tons of times throughout the story, but thank you again for all the love! This story is special to me, because I was in a major writer's block for a couple years, and with this story, I have busted out of it and written the longest story I've ever written. I'm really happy!
> 
> Because I'm a sap, have a short playlist for this story:
> 
> Catching Sparks - Spill Canvas ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jv4_qpcnCJ4 )  
> WILD - Troye Sivan ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3awzvNrKDsg )  
> On Purpose - Sabrina Carpenter ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dY0YWzsuFw )  
> Head Over Feet - Alanis Morissette ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKnz3kAwRu8 )

**Chapter 34  
Kuroo Tetsurou**

October days drifted by much like the color-changing leaves falling from the trees. There had been a bout of weather that streamed in rain, late for the peak of typhoon season, that had caused some flooding in the area and made business at the Hidden Gem slow. Oikawa had joked that even the skies were giving Sugawara a wedding present by providing a more laid-back atmosphere during his final days as a dancer. Kuroo definitely enjoyed the lesser work load, having more time to appreciate his boyfriend on stage.

In a little over a week, Tsukishima had spoken to his mother on the phone twice and Akiteru had visited him for a day. His father still refused to talk to him. While Kuroo knew it was a distressing thought always at the back of Tsukishima's mind, the man was strong in his resolve to wait as long as it took to see how things would play out. Kuroo would be there for him, giving him little reminders that he was incredible no matter what others' opinions were, and, though Kuroo hated to admit it, Yamaguchi was good at offering support as well. According to Tsukishima, Yamaguchi never did go back to his parents, able to take shelter at the Kozume residence until he could get his own apartment. Tsukishima would routinely text the freckle-faced boy, sharing a connection that Kuroo couldn't relate to.

He hadn't received a single call from his mother.

Kageyama had come in several times, strengthening his relationships with the employees at the club and learning the ins and outs. It became apparently, very quickly, that his skill on the pole was nothing to worry about. His social interactions, however, left something to be desired, and it was actually hilarious to watch the other dancers attempt to guide him in his niceties. Especially Tsukishima. The blond would always end up teasing him instead, ruffling Kageyama's feathers. After a quick questioning session, though, Tsukishima said he didn't really mind the new dancer at all.

Bokuto and Akaashi had managed to drag the two of them on another double date, which was just as fun as the last, if not a little too wet. It was still crazy to Kuroo how perfectly it had all worked out, with best friends dating best friends, and even more crazy that Bokuto and Akaashi had gotten together in the first place. Kuroo figured there was no room for him to talk, considering his initial dislike for his own salty sweetheart.

He snickered to himself at the nickname.

Currently, he was helping Tsukishima very carefully carry his cake tiers down to where Bokuto's truck was parked on the asphalt of their apartment building's parking lot. The marble cakes were carefully boxed and ready to be assembled closer to the wedding ceremony, which would take place at two in the afternoon. Tsukishima and Kuroo had gotten up extra early to bake the cakes. Or, at least, in Kuroo's case, to do whatever Tsukishima asked him to, and watch as Tsukishima baked the cakes.

“Watch your step,” Tsukishima warned sharply as Kuroo made his way down the stairs.

“Babe. I'm not going to drop your cake,” Kuroo replied, trying to keep his amusement at bay. He could literally feel the tension radiating from behind him, where Tsukishima trailed, carrying the other half of the cake. Bokuto was leaning against his truck, guarding the cake they had already managed to bring down. He gave them a grin as they approached.

“This it?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo set the box down in the back of Bokuto's truck, Tsukishima quickly following. 

“That's it! Four delicious tiers of chocolaty goodness,” Kuroo claimed. Bokuto grabbed a bungee cord and strapped it securely around the boxes so they wouldn't slide around during the drive.

“Bokuto,” Tsukishima called. Bokuto looked up from securing the cakes. “Remember when you said you were afraid of me?”

There was an evil glint in Tsukishima's eyes and Kuroo saw Bokuto tense.

“Uh... yeah?” Bokuto said, unsure. Tsukishima smiled a little too sweetly.

“Anything happens to these cakes and you will see what fear truly is,” Tsukishima threatened. Bokuto gulped.

“Yes'sir,” Bokuto mumbled, warily eyeing the blond. Kuroo hid a snicker behind his fist.

“Just don't eat them before the ceremony, alright?” Kuroo chuckled, giving Bokuto a pat on the shoulder. “And thanks for taking them for us.”

“Yeah, no problem!” Bokuto said, rounding the truck to climb into the driver's side. “I'll see you two later!”

Kuroo waved, waiting until Bokuto's truck hit the road before turning to look at Tsukishima.

“Kei,” Kuroo said with a smile. Tsukishima turned to him, immediately defensive.

“What?” Tsukishima asked, crossing his arms. Kuroo took a giant step sideways so he was right next to Tsukishima, elbowing him in the arm.

“Your cakes are fantastic and Bokuto is going to deliver them with A-plus service. Calm down,” Kuroo reasoned. Tsukishima frowned, but Kuroo could see his uptight shoulders sag.

“Sorry,” Tsukishima mumbled. Kuroo shook his head. He understood Tsukishima's anxiety over making a cake 'good enough for Sugawara's wedding', though he couldn't fathom how the other could have so many doubts when his skills in the kitchen were incredible. He took hold of one of Tsukishima's hands, tugging it in an attempt to unfold Tsukishima's crossed arms. Tsukishima let his arms fall and let his hand slip into Kuroo's.

“Come on. We have to clean up your kitchen and then get ready to head to the reception hall,” Kuroo said, tugging Tsukishima back up the stairs.

It didn't take long to clean up the kitchen. Washing all the dishes was what took time, because Tsukishima was always tidy, even while he cooked. Kuroo knew the kitchen would probably look like a disaster if he'd tried to bake.

It was as Tsukishima was drying the last dish and Kuroo was bringing two steaming hot cups of tea to the living room to enjoy some short downtime before dressing up for the wedding that Tsukishima's phone dinged. Kuroo never made it a habit to delve into another's private business, but the cell was right next to where he'd placed the tea on the table, and the name that flashed on the screen caught his eye. He paused, letting the teacup go. He reached for the phone, swiping it to life and clicking on the message.

The words on the phone brought joy to his heart. 

Doing a 180, he marched back into the kitchen. Tsukishima was reaching high, pushing a mixing bowl onto a top shelf. Kuroo came behind him and melded his front to Tsukishima's back, wrapping an arm around his waist. Tsukishima came down off his tip-toes and glanced over his shoulder in question as he shut the cabinet door.

“You got a text,” Kuroo said, casually. Tsukishima's eyes shifted to the phone he held up. The familiar warmth of Tsukishima's body was drawing him in, but Kuroo resisted the urge to rest his head against Tsukishima's, because he didn't want his gaze to stray from Tsukishima's face as he read the text.

'Your mother wanted me to text you to let you know she's making hot pot next Wednesday and she wants Akiteru and you to stop by.'

'Dad' was the name at the top of the screen.

Tsukishima's lips parted as he stared at the text. Kuroo felt his boyfriend sway back into his hold, and Kuroo tightened his grip around his slim waist. 

“Looks like a microwave meal for me next Wednesday,” Kuroo joked. Tsukishima took the phone from Kuroo's hold, made the screen go black, and then held it against his chest. His eyes slipped shut and his lips pursed together in what looked to be a wobbly smile.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima said softly. He opened his eyes again, their honey color bright as they looked back at Kuroo. “But maybe someday you'll be able to come too.”

Kuroo grinned.

“I'd love to,” Kuroo said, placing a kiss on Tsukishima's cheek.

\---

The reception hall was large and decorated in shades of blue and silver. Kuroo mingled among people he knew and people he didn't alike, finding it easy to start conversations when they all began with how they knew the two grooms and how they wished them the best. He was impressed with the entire set-up. Same-sex marriage wasn't yet legal in Japan, so a ceremony like this was not lawfully binding, but seeing how happy everyone was, especially the grooms, made it so obvious it meant a lot. Kuroo had a sneaking suspicion that Sawamura and Sugawara had already gotten their partnership certificate.

Bokuto complained upon seeing them in suits that didn't match. Kuroo found he didn't care. Tsukishima held his hand, fingers threaded together, as Sawamura and Sugawara exchanged vows in front of a room full of people, and Kuroo couldn't help but embrace the moment, couldn't help but think of some of the words of love and devotion being expressed at the front of the room toward the person right next to him. When he squeezed Tsukishima hand and got a squeeze back in return, Kuroo figured that was a lot better than sappy matching suits.

Tsukishima's cake was a hit. It was fun to watch Tsukishima flush with happiness with every word of praise from someone enjoying the sweet dessert. The most fun of all was coercing Tsukishima to do the thing where you linked arms and then fed each other a bite of cake. Bokuto howled with laughter as Akaashi took a photo, and as revenge, Tsukishima may have deliberately missed Kuroo's mouth to smash the cake on his upper lip and nose.

It took Oikawa approximately five bouts of begging before Iwaizumi reluctantly accepted to dance with him. The lead dancer was positively beaming for the rest of the night. It was somehow sickeningly cute, and Iwaizumi must have thought so too, or he was poisoned by the entire happy, lovey-dovey atmosphere, because Kuroo saw him kiss the back of Oikawa's hand near the glass front doors. Oikawa's face had flushed red, and after some quiet whispering and a bright grin on Oikawa's face, the two slipped out of the door. Kuroo didn't know exactly how long they'd been gone, but they were back near the end of the party, speaking animatedly to the grooms.

It got a little emotional at the end of the night when the dancers said good-bye. Oikawa and Sugawara were definitely crying, and Akaashi and Tsukishima both had fond smiles on their faces. Kiyoko assured Sugawara that he was always welcome at the Hidden Gem, should he ever wonder back to the area. Kuroo took the moment to bid Sawamura good-bye and give a half-hearted threat about taking care of Sugawara, which was met with a kind laugh and sincere agreement. 

Leaving the reception hall, Kuroo's feet were tired and his tie felt constricting, but there was a lightness in his chest.

“They're a good couple,” Kuroo said into the evening air as they walked to the nearest train station. He carried a bag in his right hand, filled with the clothes they would need for work tonight.

“I'm going to miss Sugawara,” Tsukishima hummed. 

“Tonight's Kageyama-san's first night. Think he's ready?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima snorted.

“As long as he remembers to smile sometimes, I think it'll be fine,” Tsukishima answered.

“Aw, he just wants to follow in the Ice Prince's footsteps,” Kuroo teased. Tsukishima shot him the middle finger and Kuroo chuckled, throwing his arm across Tsukishima's shoulders as they walked. “S'ok. I wouldn't want you any other way.”

**Tsukishima Kei**

Tsukishima sat comfortably on Kuroo's couch, knee brushing Kuroo's. Kuroo sat next to him with a laptop in his lap, happily talking to the image of Mr. Isobe on the screen. He'd decided to make a video call when he realized he wasn't quite sure how to claim the scholarship, or even how the whole getting-into-college process worked. Tsukishima was glad Kuroo had someone to guide him, because Tsukishima had definitely never looked into the details himself.

November sneaked up on them quickly. The days were growing colder and the trees gradually more bare. Tsukishima felt the change of the month was what made Kuroo realize that the college semester began in April, and many things would need to be done before then. 

A laugh from Kuroo's lips brought Tsukishima's gaze up to his smiling face. He always enjoyed how happy Kuroo looked when he was talking to or about Mr. Isobe. 

He was going to miss that smile a lot.

“Alright, thanks for everything, Mr. Isobe,” Kuroo said sincerely. 

“Any time, Kuroo. I'm really happy you're doing this. You've got a hell of a good friend there with you,” Mr. Isobe said. Tsukishima was sitting just out of the camera's lens, but he knew the teacher knew he was there.

“The absolute best,” Kuroo agreed. Tsukishima leaned into the view of the camera.

“I'm worried, because he's not going to have anyone to look after him when he leaves,” Tsukishima drawled.

“Hey!” Kuroo protested as Mr. Isobe laughed.

“Have a good one, you two,” Mr. Isobe said. With a symphony of good-byes, the video call ended. Tsukishima leaned back to his couch cushion and Kuroo leaned forward to deposit the laptop on the table.

“Cheeky,” Kuroo commented, resting his weight heavily against Tsukishima's side. Tsukishima braced himself so they wouldn't fall over.

“What?” Tsukishima asked, purposefully innocent, even though he was grinning.

“Your little comment. As if I need a baby-sitter when I go to college,” Kuroo accused.

“You don't?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo huffed.

“What about _you_?” Kuroo replied, poking an accusatory finger into Tsukishima's collarbone.

“What about me?”

“We all know all the parties you're going to throw without me.”

“Yes, I will finally be free to turn my apartment into a rave house. How did I ever live with you here?” Tsukishima spoke sarcastically. Kuroo chuckled against him.

“... there is one thing I'm worried about, though,” Kuroo said, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Mm?” Tsukishima acknowledged.

“Well, my lease on this apartment ends on the last day of December, and they only allow year-long leases here. College doesn't start until April, so what am I going to do between January and April?” Kuroo pondered. Tsukishima wasn't surprised to hear that particular problem. He'd already thought about the whole Kuroo-going-to-college thing more than he cared to admit. Not to mention, if he was the one offering the opportunity, he needed to make sure it was plausible.

Tsukishima ran his fingernail over the couch cushion as he answered.

“.. you could live with me,” Tsukishima suggested. He barely registered the surprise on Kuroo's face before he looked down at the laptop on the table. “That way, there wouldn't be much of a change in those few months. You'd still be in these apartments and take the same train to work and whatnot.”

“.. hmmm?” He heard Kuroo hum, and nearly fell over when Kuroo pushed even harder against his side. Tsukishima lodged a hand on the arm of the couch, tossing Kuroo a glare. Kuroo was grinning ear to ear, though, and Tsukishima couldn't hold the glare for long. An arm slipped between Tsukishima's back and the couch, tugging Tsukishima into a bit of an awkward side hug. “You're saying you want me to move in with you?”

Tsukishima felt the embarrassment trickle across his face. Tired of bracing himself, Tsukishima gave up and let himself fall sideways, the warm weight of Kuroo on top of him. 

“Ugh, you're heavy,” Tsukishima complained, trying to twist more comfortably beneath him. Kuroo chuckled, giving him a reprieve by planting his knees on the couch and lifting some of his own weight. Tsukishima slid one leg straight between Kuroo's knees and kept the other planted on the floor, arms rising to rest on Kuroo's own.

“You want me to move in with you. Get a welcome mat that says 'Welcome to our Home' and change the answering machine to a message from both of us and buy a set of matching cups,” Kuroo teased, looking like he was having entirely too much fun. 

“I don't even have an answering machine,” Tsukishima protested. He traced the shape of Kuroo's arms with the pads of his thumbs, feeling the cloth material of his t-shirt shift with the movement. He knew Kuroo was teasing, trying to fluster him, and while it was working, Tsukishima also acknowledged that what he was suggesting was... a real possibility. Tsukishima briefly worried the inside of his cheek before looking up through his glasses. “None of that sounds bad, though.”

For how many times Kuroo managed to fluster him, it was always a treat to see red bloom across the raven's face.

“Aaahhh,” Kuroo groaned. He wrapped his arms tightly around Tsukishima, once again letting his weight fall on him, and Tsukishima let out a small 'oof' in response. “That's it. I'm shoving you in my suitcase and taking you with me.”

Laughter escaped Tsukishima's lips in a puff of air.

“I don't think my long legs will fit, but I appreciate the thought,” Tsukishima answered, letting his hands slip around to Kuroo's back and giving him a pat. Kuroo withdrew just enough to look at Tsukishima's face.

“You're not allowed to talk to whoever the new bartender is,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima's eyebrows raised.

“Excuse me?”

“What if he's a devilishly handsome asshole?” Kuroo asked, blowing his attempt at being serious by the way the corners of his lips were twitching. “We all know that's your type.”

Tsukishima squished his fingers into Kuroo's cheeks with one hand.

“I don't know about the devilishly handsome part,” Tsukishima snorted, amused at seeing his boyfriend's face contorted. Kuroo shook his head back and forth, much like a dog, until Tsukishima's hand was dislodged.

“And you have to call me at least once a day,” Kuroo continued.

“Tetsurou,” Tsukishima said pointedly. “Stop acting like you're leaving tomorrow. You still have five months.”

“Yeah, but,” Kuroo retorted, pouting. He bumped their foreheads together. “I'm gonna miss you.”

Tsukishima smiled.

“Me too. But I'll be right here when you come back,” Tsukishima assured. He quickly found himself locked in a deep kiss, one that radiated the love, the gratefulness Tsukishima's words had evoked, and Tsukishima immersed himself in it. 

With thumping heartbeats and curious fingertips, mind-whirling friction and heated whispers, they shared the responsibility of shedding clothes and guiding each other to the bedroom. He allowed Kuroo to take him apart and put him back together again against the cool sheets, reveled in the sight of Kuroo spreading his legs and moaning for him through well-kissed lips, and bathed in the afterglow of sweat and buzzing skin. He washed himself down, Kuroo following soon after, and they shared popcorn while watching a movie that Kuroo claimed was a masterpiece and Tsukishima was iffy about, and there may have been a popcorn kernel fight that tailed it. 

The kernels were quickly picked up. Neither of them wanted a repeat of Midnight eating something she wasn't supposed to.

Later in the day, though too early to fall asleep for Tsukishima's tastes, Kuroo lied, softly snoring, tuckered out, with Midnight curled against his chest. Tsukishima grabbed his cell phone and snapped a picture, grinning to himself as he set it as his background. 

He wouldn't tell Kuroo. 

He'd let him find out on his own.

Tsukishima took the time to send Akaashi a text, updating him on Kuroo's situation, and then quickly typed a question to Kiyoko before lying beside Kuroo and Midnight. He wasn't ready to sleep, but relaxing with his music playing in his ears and threading his fingers through Kuroo's hair was a nice way to pass the time.

It was an even nicer thought to think that after Kuroo finished his degree, probably at the top of his class again, because he was just that amazing, that Tsukishima would have this to look forward to every day of his life.

Possibly.

Hopefully.

Tsukishima smiled to himself, eyes slipping shut and fingers buried in Kuroo's wild raven locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I still have a few fanarts to link here!!
> 
> http://rhealmobsidi.tumblr.com/post/160282306705/zombieswere-peopletoo-i-started-this-ages-ago-and
> 
> http://rhealmobsidi.tumblr.com/post/160429948570/foxyenaarts-my-first-time-making-a-comic-of
> 
> http://rhealmobsidi.tumblr.com/post/161564371225/zombieswere-peopletoo-dont-fall-asleep-on


	35. Chapter 35 - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a whole lot of smut and then some cuteness at the end.

**Chapter 35**

**November 17**

It was five in the morning. Kuroo sat on Tsukishima's couch with his laptop perched on the top of his thighs, eyes reflecting images of Osaka University's website. He scrolled through class options with the faint sound of the shower running in the background. 

At the stroke of midnight, a group of patrons at the Hidden Gem had shouted a symphony of happy birthdays, one even being nice enough to buy Kuroo a drink. In all honesty, Kuroo knew Kiyoko would let him steal a drink or two if he wanted, but it was still a nice gesture. Other than that, the day had been relatively normal. He lamented the fact a day off didn't coincide with his birthday, and briefly toyed with the idea of begging Tsukishima to dedicate a dance to him. The thoughts had fallen to the wayside, however, and Kuroo figured it was just as well. What was exciting about birthdays when you were older, anyway? You were getting closer and closer to health problems and rusty joints. Woo-hoo.

He softly snorted to himself, shaking the thoughts from his head. From Tsukishima's bedroom, he could hear the shower turn off, and it prompted him to snatch the towel from around his shoulders and ruffle it in his own wet locks. He hoped he'd left enough hot water for Tsukishima.

Focusing his attention back to the task on hand, he took notes on the classes he would need to complete in order to get his degree. He also did some research on the professors that taught those classes, hanging on to the slightest hope that one of them would be as wild and amazing as Mr. Isobe was. Fat chance, but a chance non-the-less. 

It was during his third read on professor biographies that Kuroo dragged his gaze up to the doorway of Tsukishima's bedroom. It wasn't like he'd been timing it or anything, but it seemed to be taking Tsukishima longer than expected to come out of the bathroom. 

With the thought lingering in his mind, he went about shutting down his laptop. Moving it from his lap to the table was a relief to his warmed upper thighs, and he sighed as he sank back against the couch cushions, content in resting. He pulled off the towel around his neck, sure that his hair was no longer wet enough to drip everywhere, and held the towel loosely in his hand, waiting for Tsukishima to exit the bathroom so he could hang the towel up to dry.

There was the sound of the knob turning, and then the light from the bathroom, which had spilled onto the carpet of Tsukishima's bedroom when the door was opened, instantly vanished with the flick of a light switch. Kuroo hefted himself off the back of the couch, planting his feet and ready to stand.

He quickly lost the strength to do so.

\---

During the time Kuroo had been sitting on Tsukishima's couch, Tsukishima had been showering, like he said he was going to do. However, there was a little something else he had to do before he left the bathroom. 

He stared at himself in the mirror, straightening out the top and ruffling the skirt. A cheerleader stared back at him. It was a familiar outfit, one that he'd worn before, but never in his life had he worn a costume outside of the club. The outfits belonged to Citrine, not Tsukishima. He reasoned that was why there were butterflies in his stomach.

… who was he kidding? He was nervous as hell because he decided to make this whole thing a surprise. Sure, Kuroo loved this outfit on him. Sure, they'd been intimate with each other multiple times over, to the point where they knew each others' bodies' weaknesses and exploited them for the thrill of it. But this was different. This was like a role-play.. this was bringing in another level to their sex life and Tsukishima wasn't sure if Kuroo was going to be weirded out about it.

He took comfort in the fact Kuroo never seemed put off by his flirtations while in costume at the club during Tsukishima's breaks. In fact, there had been a couple times where Tsukishima had been devious and daring enough to get a little handsy under the cover of the bar, leaving Kuroo with a hard-on as Tsukishima skipped back to work. 

Those were fun nights.

Smirking to himself, Tsukishima took a breath to calm his nerves and opened the bathroom door, flicking the light off right after. Truthfully, he thought Kuroo would be busy with something, like with his laptop or the television. Maybe even taking a nap, considering they just got home from work a little over an hour ago. So it surprised Tsukishima to see Kuroo's attention on him the moment he walked out of the bathroom. Kuroo was obviously much more surprised, though, with how his eyebrows shot upwards and his jaw went slack. Tsukishima took the way the raven's eyes trailed, very deliberately, up and down his body to be a good sign, and openly smirked. He casually leaned against the door-frame of his bedroom, one hand on his hip and one foot in front of the other.

“Hey, birthday boy,” Tsukishima greeted. Kuroo's jaw snapped shut and he eased back into the couch. Using the damp towel in his hand, he covered his face.

“Is this real?” Kuroo asked into the cover of the towel. “Even if it's not, it's a fucking amazing dream.”

Tsukishima did his best to hold in a laugh, and it came out as a sort-of snicker.

“You're a dork,” Tsukishima replied fondly. Any doubts he'd had about Kuroo being weirded out were out the window.

Kuroo yanked the towel off his face, blinking back into focus.

“You're an angel,” Kuroo said reverently, still processing the situation. The corners of Tsukishima's lips twitched with his amusement. He pushed himself off of the door-frame and walked across the carpet.

“Hopefully not,” Tsukishima drawled. He reached for the towel in Kuroo's hands, throwing it aside, where it landed softly on the floor. Leaning over where Kuroo was sprawled on the cushions, Tsukishima let his hands sink into the back of the couch, caging the raven in. “I don't think an angel could get away with my plans with you.”

Kuroo's eyes seemed to darken as they gazed up into his own.

“Plans?” Kuroo echoed. Everything, from the lit in his voice to the way his body leaned toward Tsukishima in such a small but earnest way, showed his interest. Tsukishima knew he had Kuroo's undivided attention, and that was always a thrilling feeling.

“Yep, plans,” Tsukishima repeated, dragging a finger slowly over the curve of Kuroo's jaw until it pressed teasingly against his lower lip. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes and smirked. “Wanna play?”

Kuroo took a deep breath and let it out. He lifted his arm, fingers barely brushing the end of the skirt resting high against Tsukishima's thighs.

“Thi-”

Tsukishima didn't let him continue, slapping the hand away. Kuroo's startled expression amused him.

“No touching,” Tsukishima commanded. Before Kuroo could protest, Tsukishima boxed him in again. “Cheerleaders don't actually play the game. They are watched from the sidelines, for..” Tsukishima let his voice trail off, skirting his lips across Kuroo's earlobe. “..entertainment and encouragement.”

He sucked Kuroo's earlobe between his lips, tugging, and felt his boyfriend tense beneath him.

“... are you for real?” Kuroo asked. It was breathy and pained.

“Mhm. No touching,” Tsukishima reiterated, pulling back to flash Kuroo a look proving his resolve. The raven was obviously not an advocate for the plan, and looked about ready to protest, but bit his lip in acceptance at the last minute. Tsukishima allowed a triumphant grin to grace his lips.

\---

Kuroo truly believed everything that was happening was cruel and unusual punishment. What kind of birthday present was this? On one hand, it was a Heaven-sent one, but on the other... why was he not allowed to touch?! Kuroo suffered enough of that watching Tsukishima spread his legs and send heated glances up on stage. It was completely unfair to subject him to this at home, too!

“Do you like the outfit?” Tsukishima asked. The blond had released Kuroo from his cage, standing in front of him and, for all intents and purposes, trying to act innocent. Kuroo knew Tsukishima was laughing at him on the inside. There was a playful twinkle in those honey brown eyes that was just as infuriating as it was distracting. But Kuroo couldn't continue to give all of his attention to those eyes, as pretty as they were. Not when Tsukishima was twisting his body and cocking out a hip, arms loosely held out from his sides as he looked down at the cheer-leading ensemble. How did he even manage to get Kiyoko to agree with taking the outfit home...? “At work, we just wore something like a speedo underneath, but I thought that was a little boring.”

Tsukishima dragged the skirt upwards, revealing a creamy smooth thigh. For a brief moment, Kuroo was struck breathless at the thought of Tsukishima choosing to wear nothing underneath, but then his eyes caught sight of a small red string. Tsukishima tugged the skirt up more, and Kuroo had to hold in a whimper. Tsukishima was wearing a lacy, dark red g-string. The flimsy material left very little to the imagination, Tsukishima's cock peeking out of the elastic edge, cradled by the material, not yet hard, but the sight was definitely starting something in Kuroo's own abdomen.

“I picked this out for you. I know red is your favorite color,” Tsukishima purred. Kuroo snapped his gaze up to Tsukishima's face.

“How generous,” Kuroo drawled. The smile on Tsukishima's lips dimmed.

“I don't think I like your attitude,” Tsukishima replied, letting the skirt drop. He sat on the table in front of the couch in somewhat of a huff, leaning back on his hands. One of his thigh-boot covered legs reached out and bumped the inside of Kuroo's left leg. Kuroo spread his legs once he understood the message. However, Tsukishima only frowned more, knocking his boot against Kuroo's leg again. Kuroo raised a brow and spread his legs wider, knowing he'd accomplished what Tsukishima wanted when that little smile was back. Kuroo tensed as one of Tsukishima's feet trailed up his inner thigh. “You should be more grateful for your birthday gift.”

The bottom of Tsukishima's boot pressed itself between his legs and Kuroo inhaled sharply. His eyes were helplessly drawn to the way Tsukishima's skirt was hiked up dangerously high around his thighs, to the expanse of skin that was shown before it disappeared into the thigh-high boot currently rocking into his groin. 

Fuck, Tsukishima was hot like this. All boss-like and teasing him, wearing that cheer-leading outfit... the need to pin the blond to the table he sat on top of was strong, but it was something he'd have to endure. After all, he couldn't touch. As hopelessly insane as the thought was, he wanted to keep playing this little game they were playing.

“Oh, I'm grateful,” Kuroo chuckled, eyelids fluttering as Tsukishima rocked his foot again. Kuroo felt himself growing hard and resisted the urge to rock back against the movement. “But at the same time, you're kind of driving me crazy.”

Tsukishima lifted his chin.

“Is that so?” Tsukishima asked. Suddenly, the pressure against his crotch was gone, and Kuroo couldn't help a little grunt of despair. “Good. That's kinda what I was going for.”

\---

It was fun to see Kuroo all riled up. Tsukishima felt that same sense of empowerment that he'd felt the first night he'd danced for Kuroo on Bokuto's birthday. Only now, that connection was deeper, something more sensual and amatory. He wasn't just working Kuroo up for amusement or egotism or a paycheck. He was working Kuroo up to see the man helplessly absorbed in everything Tsukishima was, feeding off the desire between them, and looking forward to the chance of bringing him pleasure.

… though it certainly wasn't going to hurt anything if he dragged it out.

“Take off my boot,” Tsukishima said, resting the bottom of his shoe on the cushion beside Kuroo. He watched as Kuroo's eyes roamed his body, very aware of that heated gaze consistently pausing where the skirt rode up his thighs. 

Kuroo unzipped his boot, down his foot. Tsukishima bent his knee and slipped the boot off, setting it down on the floor between the table and the couch. He then raised his other leg and cocked an eyebrow in question. Kuroo unzipped that boot too, and it found its way next to its pair. Tsukishima knew Kuroo had a thing for his legs, and took advantage of that fact, raising them enticingly in the air between them, surely giving Kuroo more of an eyeful beneath the skirt. He watched Kuroo's throat bob, and heard his breath hitch when Tsukishima brought his bare feet down against his cotton-covered thighs. Tsukishima inched one foot up his middle, until a toe caught beneath Kuroo's shirt.

“Take your shirt off,” Tsukishima demanded. The corner of Kuroo's lips quirked upward before he set his arms in motion to do just that. Tsukishima took the moment to appreciate Kuroo's muscles as they moved, his abs when they came into view, the tone of his arms... Tsukishima may make a living out of people watching him, but Kuroo was definitely eye-candy himself.

“Like what you see?” Kuroo asked, shaking Tsukishima out of his reverie. He inwardly cursed himself for getting sidetracked. _He_ was the one in charge right now, and he wasn't going to let Kuroo steal the spotlight. 

“What I see is a desperate man,” Tsukishima taunted. He slipped down, bringing his knees to rest on the floor and settling between Kuroo's spread legs. Splaying his fingers wide, he ran his hands up Kuroo's thighs and abs, feeling them clench beneath his touch. He tried to avoid Kuroo's sides, where he knew the man was ticklish.

“For you? Yeah, maybe,” Kuroo muttered, unashamed, watching Tsukishima's hands like a hawk. Tsukishima dragged his fingers back down, hooking into the waistline of Kuroo's pants and briefs and pulling. He felt Kuroo squirm a bit when his hard cock met the open air.

“'Maybe', he says,” Tsukishima teased. Kuroo just grinned down at him, though he couldn't hide his impatience, and Tsukishima relished in it. Keeping eye contact, Tsukishima lowered his head, barely brushing his lips along Kuroo's cock. The grin immediately dropped from the raven's face, replaced with a quiet, needy stare. Tentatively, Tsukishima stuck his tongue out and licked a wet stripe from base to head. Kuroo moaned in appreciation, the guttural sound making Tsukishima shiver. Then, Tsukishima felt a hand rest on the back of his head and he narrowed his eyes. “No touching.”

The hand was gone immediately, and the next moan out of Kuroo's mouth was one of frustration.

“But baby,” Kuroo whined, and it was so fucking unfair what kinds of things that nickname did to his heart, mind, body, and soul, but Tsukishima wasn't going to be swayed.

“No touching,” Tsukishima said again. Kuroo sighed, throwing his head back for a moment, before looking back down at Tsukishima, resigned. Tsukishima almost wanted to laugh. Instead, he took the head of Kuroo's cock in his mouth and sucked. 

“Fuck,” Kuroo cursed under his breath, a pretty red flush on his cheeks. Tsukishima unabashedly kept his gaze as he dipped lower, taking more of Kuroo into his mouth, feeling the vein of the underside of his cock against his tongue. Kuroo was breathing harder, now, his chest moving in and out with the strain. Tsukishima hummed lightly, bobbing his head at a leisurely pace, enough to be pleasurable while not giving Kuroo the satisfaction he really wanted. The little gasps above him, and the way Kuroo sank deeper into the couch, unconsciously shifting closer, spurred Tsukishima on. He savored the way Kuroo filled his mouth, the way Kuroo's scent permeated the air around him, the way Kuroo's body would quiver if he moved just _right_... 

Tsukishima pulled his mouth from Kuroo's cock, forced to wipe a string of saliva off his lower lip with the back of his hand. He stood, getting up from his knees, though still bent over Kuroo. The smile he sent Kuroo's way was maliciously angelic.

“Stay still. I'll be right back,” Tsukishima announced, much to the horror of Kuroo.

\---

He had to be _joking._

“You're not going to leave me like this,” Kuroo said flatly. Said, because there was no way it was a question, because there was absolutely no way Tsukishima was going to leave Kuroo like this.

“Right. Back,” Tsukishima emphasized, looking all too pleased with himself as he straightened up and... holy fuck, he really was walking away.

“ _Kei_ ,” Kuroo said, desperately. His cock was throbbing and cold, now, that Tsukishima's warm mouth wasn't wrapped around it. Watching the skirt swaying over Tsukishima's ass as he walked away wasn't helping matters, either. Kuroo whined pathetically, shoving himself further into the couch cushions and clenching his fists. This was a horrible, terrible, excruciating birthday gift!

Tsukishima was true to his word, however. He wasn't even in his bedroom for half a minute before he walked back out. Kuroo was almost too distracted by how good Tsukishima looked in that damn cheer-leading outfit to notice the bottle of lube Tsukishima had wrapped in his hand. The implications had Kuroo's heart aflutter. 

“So there's a position I've been thinking about lately,” Tsukishima said. To any regular person, the words would seem nonchalant, especially because Tsukishima was still playing along with his innocent act. However, Kuroo could detect a certain... nervousness, to the words, that had him perking up immediately. He watched through curious eyes as Tsukishima filled the space between the table and the couch again, turning his back to Kuroo. Then he kneeled, spreading his legs, knees digging into the carpet. He leaned over the table, resting his elbows on the smooth surface and casting an almost shy glance over his shoulder. “Something like this?”

Kuroo was fairly certain he was having a heart attack. He tried to respond, but his brain suddenly felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

“Remember when I first admitted to thinking about you when I fingered myself?” Tsukishima continued on, every word setting Kuroo's body on fire. He watched, almost in a trance, as Tsukishima popped open the bottle of lube and spilled a healthy amount across his fingers. “... this was the position I always imagined.”

Kuroo whimpered. 

“Let me touch you,” Kuroo rasped. A small smile appeared on Tsukishima's lips.

“No,” Tsukishima denied. He reached behind himself, hiking the skirt up, letting it lay scrunched together on the small of his back. His ass was now in full view, a red string running between his cheeks, and the sight alone made Kuroo's cock throb almost painfully. Tsukishima's fingers, glistening with the lube he'd applied, settled between his cheeks, his pinky shoving the red string out of the way. “.. at least not yet.”

“Kei,” Kuroo repeated fervently. After the first time Tsukishima let Kuroo fuck him, they'd done it that way two more times. All three times, Tsukishima was on top, controlling the pace at his own will. But this.. “You better not just be doing this for my sake.”

Tsukishima slipped a finger into himself, a small gasp escaping his lips at the entry.

“I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want it,” Tsukishima replied. His gaze faltered for a moment, face flushing red. “... it really is embarrassing, though.”

Kuroo whole body jolted.

“Please let me touch you,” Kuroo begged. Tsukishima was absolutely testing his limits. Going as far as to wear this outfit, tease him, masturbate in front of him, bend over a table, and look like a perfect combination of sexy and cute that was putting Kuroo's poor heart into overdrive...!

The chuckle that followed was breathless.

“No,” Tsukishima denied again, a playful glint in his eyes. He moaned as he slipped in a second finger, plunging them deep and pulling them out. Kuroo bit his lip, hard, watching Tsukishima's hole swallow his fingers. He wished they were his own fingers. He wished it was his cock, burying itself in that tight heat, over and over and over-

“Can I touch _myself_?” Kuroo asked in his misery. Tsukishima locked gazes with him from over his shoulder.

“... don't cum,” Tsukishima murmured. Kuroo gripped his own cock, feeling his toes curl as he pumped himself, just enough to take off that edge of desperation, though he knew it soon wouldn't be enough. Not with Tsukishima masturbating in front of him.

“That's going to be hard. You look so good,” Kuroo insisted, his palm growing wet from the precum dripping from his head. 

“It's definitely not going to be hard if you cum,” Tsukishima stated between labored breathing. His thrusting gave birth to light squishing noises that sounded obscene in the air around them, and Kuroo tightened the hold on his cock. 

“You choose _now_ to be a snarky little shit?” Kuroo breathed, amused even through his arousal.

“I choose _now_ for you to touch me,” Tsukishima gasped, pulling his soaked fingers from his ass. He splayed himself against the table, head down low so only his eyes peaked over his shoulder. “Tetsu. I want you.”

Kuroo slid off the couch and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima from behind. He squeezed once before lifting a hand to Tsukishima's chin. Tsukishima looked a little surprised to have his head turned into a passionate kiss. Despite the raging need in his loins and his fingers shaking against Tsukishima's chin, he made sure to thoroughly kiss every inch of Tsukishima's mouth, bruising his lips a pretty red before pulling away.

“I love you. I love you so much, but never, ever do this to me again,” Kuroo said fervidly. The answering laughter made his chest flutter.

“I love you, too. Now fuck me,” Tsukishima replied, deliberately pulling on Kuroo's dark strands.

“If yo-”

“If there's anything I don't like, let you know,” Tsukishima interrupted. The words were a mixture of exasperation and fondness as Tsukishima reached over his shoulder to grasp one of Kuroo's hands, interlocking their fingers. “I know.”

\---

It was something Kuroo emphasized every time they were intimate. Tsukishima thought himself lucky to receive such consideration from his lover, though at the same time, Tsukishima hoped that, one day, there would be not even a single question of trust between them so the thought didn't have to be verbalized. 

For now, Tsukishima focused on the small, pleased hum Kuroo made against the back of his neck. He felt a kiss placed there, and then braced himself against the table when he felt Kuroo's thumb drag the g-string aside.

Tsukishima wasn't sure he would ever get used to the feeling of Kuroo's cock sliding in him. His mouth fell open, and he quietly reminded himself to breathe and relax as he was stretched open. He felt the difference of the angle immediately and whined when Kuroo pushed his hips back for just a moment, only to thrust his cock back in deeper, making Tsukishima feel impossibly full. It was the angle that allowed Kuroo deeper than he'd ever been, and Tsukishima's body shuddered at the feeling. 

“Fuck,” Kuroo cursed behind him. While one hand stayed clamped to Tsukishima's own, Tsukishima felt Kuroo's other hand grope at his ass, kneading the flesh and pushing the cheek away from where they were connected. Tsukishima's back bowed when Kuroo began thrusting, short, but strong thrusts that made the skirt move with each. Tsukishima was vaguely aware of the material tickling his skin with each movement, much more aware of Kuroo's cock pressing against his insides, fucking up into him, forcing moans to spill from between his lips. “Baby, you're doing so good. I'm going to make it even better for you.”

Tsukishima adored the deep, husky tone Kuroo's voice took when lost in pleasure. He felt Kuroo's hand squeeze his own before letting go. Tsukishima gasped when that hand reached down to palm his cock, rubbing the lacy material of his underwear against him. 

“Tetsu,” Tsukishima whimpered, bucking into the touch. Kuroo's large hand slipped into the underwear, wrapping fingers around Tsukishima's cock and dragging themselves up and down. Tsukishima moaned, loudly. In the wracks of pleasure pulsing through his body, he wasn't sure whether his hips were moving to fuck himself into Kuroo's hand or back onto Kuroo's cock, but they moved helplessly anyway, seeking more of the feeling that sent sparks up his spine.

Kuroo was breathing hard behind him. He slowed down his thrusts, taking a moment to slowly sink his cock deeply into Tsukishima. Tsukishima quivered, moaning again when Kuroo withdrew until just the head of his cock was stretching the first ring of muscle around Tsukishima's hole before taking his time to sink deep again. While the pace was nowhere near satisfying, Tsukishima was able to feel the drag of Kuroo's cock against his walls so clearly, and that was such a turn-on.

“You're so sexy like this,” Kuroo groaned, continuing the brutally slow pace. His thumb flicked across the slit of Tsukishima's cock, making him whine. “All the little noises you're making.. does my cock feel good?”

Tsukishima felt his body flush.

“... yeah,” Tsukishima gasped. For Kuroo's birthday, he'd battle back the embarrassment. “Yeah, your cock feels really good.”

Tsukishima felt Kuroo's rhythm stutter.

“.. you're too much,” Kuroo whimpered. The hand holding Tsukishima's cock disappeared, but he had little time to lament before both of Kuroo's hands were gripping his hips. Tsukishima felt his back bow again as Kuroo began thrusting, this pace much faster and more satisfying. Tsukishima dug his fingers into the surface of the table, little sounds of pleasure spilling from his lips as Kuroo took him roughly. Tsukishima could feel his own cock swaying in the movements, could feel the damp spots of the underneath of the skirt, surely soiled from his own precum.

“Yeah... yeah,” Tsukishima babbled encouragements, feeling his body shudder each time Kuroo hit just the right spot, making white spots dance in front of Tsukishima's eyes.

\---

Kuroo wanted to do it again. He wanted to make Tsukishima come untouched, by his cock alone. But it was so hard to hold on when Tsukishima was so into it, bucking back against him and murmuring sexy little things that proved how much he wanted Kuroo. And that damn skirt looked so enticing, bouncing up and down above where Kuroo's cock sank in and out of Tsukishima's red-rimmed hole, with that g-string pulled to the side...

Kuroo gasped, white-hot pleasure wracking through him. His cock pulsed and spilled into Tsukishima's ass. He continued to sway his hips, fucking Tsukishima through his orgasm, until the final quiver raced through him, leaving his skin tingling. 

“... damn it,” Kuroo cursed, pulling out carefully. He ran his palms up and down Tsukishima's thighs. “Turn over and lay back on the table.”

Tsukishima made a noise of acknowledgment, shakily pushing himself around to lie against the table. Kuroo wasted no time pulling the red panties down, and Tsukishima brought his legs up and together so Kuroo could slip them down his legs and onto the floor. Tsukishima spread his legs again, and Kuroo took a moment to drink in the picture of Tsukishima wrecked and needy, before taking Tsukishima in his mouth.

“Tetsurou..!” Tsukishima cried his name as Kuroo felt the weight of his cock on his tongue. Kuroo grasped Tsukishima's hips and dragged him to the edge of the table, hollowing his cheeks around Tsukishima's cock. He snuck his fingers beneath, dipping two into Tsukishima's wet taint, curling them sweetly. The answering moan was beautiful, and Kuroo felt Tsukishima's hands dig into his hair. He knew by the noises Tsukishima was making, by how his hips were weakly bucking up into his mouth, by how his body was shaking beneath his touch, that the blond was close. He pressed his fingers deep and hummed around Tsukishima's cock, and suddenly his hair was being pulled a little too roughly, and warm cum was filling his mouth. Kuroo drank it up, lapping at the head of Tsukishima's cock until his boyfriend sagged against the table. 

Kuroo rested the side of his face on Tsukishima's inner thigh, watching Tsukishima's chest heave as he came down from his high. Kuroo nuzzled his skin, placing an open-mouthed kiss against his thigh.

“You give the best birthday gifts. I feel spoiled,” Kuroo said with a smile. Tsukishima lifted his head, adjusting his glasses, which had gone crooked.

“You liked the outfit, then,” Tsukishima replied cheekily.

“Uh, yeah. You could wear a paper bag and I'd think you're the sexiest thing alive,” Kuroo said fervently. The smile he got in return was extremely cute, then he winced when he moved his legs. “Ow, damn, that did a number on my knees.”

Tsukishima sat up on the table, wrapping his arms around Kuroo's shoulders.

“Then let's move to the bed?” Tsukishima asked, tracing the side of Kuroo's face with his nose. Kuroo let out a shaky exhale.

“That sounds like an offer,” Kuroo said.

“It is,” Tsukishima agreed. Kuroo groaned.

“You're going to kill me,” Kuroo rasped.

“What a way to die,” Tsukishima chuckled, pulling at his shoulders. Kuroo gave into the insistence, following Tsukishima into his bedroom.

**December 25**

“How does he always win at everything?” Kuroo complained.

It was Christmas day and Tsukishima, Bokuto, Akaashi, and himself were hanging out at Bokuto's place to celebrate. It was supposed to be a day filled with movies, hot chocolate, a cake Tsukishima had baked, and gift exchanges. But of course, that was just a little too boring for Kuroo and Bokuto, and so the duo demanded an ugly sweater contest. In all honesty, it was just an excuse to wear something ridiculous and poke fun at each other, because it wasn't like there were any judges. 

Bokuto looked like a Christmas tree gone wrong. His sweater was puffed up with prickly green strands that actually felt like the fibers of a fake Christmas tree, with tinsel haphazardly thrown on it. Kuroo had done the honors of launching tinsel at him.

Tsukishima wore an over-sized brown sweater with a gingerbread man on the front. The gingerbread man was missing an eye and a leg, however, and Kuroo thought it was more morbid than funny, but Tsukishima still managed to look cute in it, so Kuroo wasn't complaining.

Kuroo himself thought his sweater was a masterpiece. Not so much the sweater itself, but the fact the sweater had a gigantic bow on it, and hanging from that bow were two shiny, blue, disco balls that hung perfectly in front of his crotch.

But Akaashi...

Akaashi had somehow spent the time, money, and effort to get a very unflattering picture of Oikawa (Kuroo could basically see up his nose) and transpose it onto a white sweater. Needless to say, the four spent the first ten minutes of their time together trying to control their laughter and asking questions like where Akaashi got the picture in the first place and how much it cost him to get it done.

“He is rather good at surprising people,” Tsukishima commented with a grin. 

They enjoyed the hot chocolate and cake together before settling down to watch movies. The plan was to exchange gifts after two movies, but Bokuto had fallen asleep nestled onto Akaashi's shoulder, softly snoring. At the end of the second movie, Tsukishima rose an eyebrow at Akaashi, only for the raven to shake his head with a smile. Tsukishima took hold of Kuroo's hand and tugged at him to get up off the couch. Kuroo followed, quietly and curiously, pausing as Tsukishima grabbed a small wrapped box before following him out the front door.

The air outside was cold, and Kuroo immediately shivered, crossing his arms and thankful for his ugly sweater being warm.

“I kind of wanted to give you this alone, anyway,” Tsukishima explained, looking almost bashful as he held out the wrapped box. Kuroo took it, making a show of shaking it next to his ear.

“What is it?” Kuroo asked with a grin. Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“Obviously, you need to open it,” Tsukishima responded. Kuroo carefully tore at the wrapping paper, revealing a small white box. Balancing the torn wrapping paper and box in one hand, Kuroo used his other to lift the lid off the box.

There, lying on a square of cotton, was a silver key. 

Kuroo blinked at it.

“... it's to my apartment,” Tsukishima explained, fiddling with his fingers. “You'll be living with me in a couple days, so I thought I should make you a copy. And it's yours to keep, of course. Even when you leave in April.”

Kuroo's chest swelled with warmth, even as he breathed white puffs into the air around him. He placed the lid back on the box and took a step forward, cradling Tsukishima's jaw in his hand. Tsukishima leaned into his hand, and then tilted his head into a tender kiss.

“Midnight is excited to move in with you,” Kuroo whispered between them when they parted. Tsukishima raised a brow.

“Only Midnight?” Tsukishima prompted.

“Eh. I mean, I _guess_ I'm okay with it?” Kuroo taunted, grinning. Tsukishima grinned back. “I'm kidding, I'm kidding, I'm so excited. And I'll be using this key when I graduate and want to surprise you with a romantic dinner!”

Tsukishima's eyes softened. He connected their foreheads, enjoying the simple closeness, the warmth, the stillness around them..

Then Bokuto opened the door with a flourish, looking guilty.

“Hey, hey, hey! I'm sorry I fell asleep! We can do the gift exchange now!” Bokuto exclaimed. Kuroo snorted, giving Tsukishima a quick peck on the lips before pulling away.

“Nah, you ruined everything, Bo,” Kuroo said, to which Bokuto squawked. 

Kuroo and Tsukishima walked back inside, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukishima - Citrine  
> Oikawa - Diamond  
> Akaashi - Topaz  
> Sugawara - Pearl


End file.
